


Shrinking Violet

by JackiFlame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Retelling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 296,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiFlame/pseuds/JackiFlame
Summary: A fanfiction following the events of Royal, focusing on the bond the main character shares with his friends...and a certain gymnast. This story incorporates entirely new scenes and A Persona 5 Protagonist X 'Sumi' Yoshizawa fanfiction following the events of Royal, and focusing on the bond the main character shares with his friends...and a certain gymnast. While this story is romance focused, it also incorporates entirely new scenes and areas into the story of Persona 5 with practically every character, which I hope go together to make the story even better than the game.This is a long running fanfiction, including the third semester as well as some fully original 'after story' chapters that I look forward to writing.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: PERSONA 5 PROTAGONIST - Relationship, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi/Reader
Comments: 155
Kudos: 125





	1. New Beginnings

Seemed from the poll I put out, I can be thankful to have some persona fans following my writing. Therefore I decided I'm going to go ahead and start a new story set in the world of Persona 5 Royal. Now given that this is such a massive game, I definitely wont be covering everything, and will be possibly skipping a few parts here and there for the sake of the story. However I will also be trying to incorporate my own elements to the story, primarily strengthening the relationship between the main character and Kasumi. I'm looking forward to seeing how this story develops and how people find it. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

???: "Look...isn't that her?"

???: "You mean that one with the red ribbon?"

Your attention piqued up for a moment as you waited in the crowd at the platform. You put your phone back in your pocket, having deleted the creepy app that kept coming back from it once more. Since you overheard the chatter, you looked ahead to see a red headed girl in a school outfit similar to yours, her hair tied up in a red ribbon as was said. The students behind you continued to mutter about her up until the train arrived, everyone quickly boarding it. Your name was F/n L/n and you were on your way to Shujin Academy, the school you had transferred to after being cast out of your home town. The idea of settling into to your new life easily however had been quickly cut short, as you gained the confusing power of a 'Persona' after an even more confusing first day at school. As you reflected on what had come to pass in your first few days on your train ride, you looked over to the red head once again, observing her features and figure. You were quickly caught however, as she felt your presence, her eyes looking with yours before giving you a simple smile. Without even knowing it, you reciprocated the gesture, smiling back as the train announcer read out the next stop of Aoyama Itchombe.

Red haired girl: "Please, take my seat. My station is coming up"

The girl had been speaking to a nearby elderly woman, offering the place to her.

Elderly Woman: "Are you sure? Then..."

As the two began to switch position, the seat was intercepted by a middle aged man in a suit, the individual quickly claiming the seat for himself as lightning speeds.

Red haired girl: "Oh wow, what speed!"

You lightly chuckled allowed at her response before she continued.

Red haired girl: "I mean - excuse me? That seat was for this lady"

The man looked up at her with a dull expression, quickly leaning back to fall asleep.

Red head: "Oh..."

You: "Want me to wake him up?"

Red haired girl: "It's alright. I can understand his position as well"

You: "Guy was out like a light, s'probably gonna end up missing his stop while hes snoring away"

The red head let out a small giggle in response to your comment before turning to the elderly woman.

Red haired girl: "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help"

Elderly woman: "It's alright dearie. Don't you worry"

Red haired girl: "Please allow me to carry your luggage at least"

Elderly woman: "Thank you! Ain't it heavy though?"

Red haired girl: "Not at all. I train plenty"

As the station slowed down to a stop you moved towards the door, stopping yourself for a moment to look back at the girl. Her generosity was incredible, and you felt it was only right to return the favour.

You: "I can clear a path for you two"

Red haired girl: "Could you? That would be a big help!"

As the doors open you quickly moved through the crowds of people, turning around to make sure the two followed you as you worked your way off the train. Finally on the platform, you extended your hand to the old lady, helping her with the small gap as the torrent of uncaring commuters paid you no mind.

Elderly woman: "My my! The generosity of this generation is truly a sight"

You: "Anytime ma'am. See ya"

With your good deed of the day done you began walking to school, making your way through the station platform, wondering what crazy event Ryuji would have in store for you today.

Red haired girl: "Pardon me!"

You recognised the girl's voice instantly, turning back round to see her making her way up to you.

Red haired girl: "I wanted to thank you for earlier. Helping me and that woman was really thoughtful"

You: "You helped too"

Red haired girl: "Hehe, I suppose that's true. You're a second year at Shujin, correct? I'm a first year myself"

You: "Mhm, I just transferred"

Red haired girl: "Oh? Me too! Anyways, you walked off before I got the chance to thank you, so I rushed to catch up. I didn't wanna be rude to my senpai. Please excuse me!"

The girl made a small bow before she began to move off on her own path. Before she could get a few steps however, you spoke out.

You: "Hey, you wanna walk together? We're going the same way after all"

Red haired girl: "Hm? Oh I guess we are! Ummm...sure!"

This girl definitely was intriguing. If the whispers of the students you had heard before weren't enough, she had been one of the only students at Shujin besides Ryuji to even give you the time of day, let alone actually thank you. With a small smile on her face, you and the red head made your way to Shujin together, occasionally chatting pleasantries as you went. As you got closer and closer to school you both began to pass by students, with them whispering among themselves as they gazed at you both. It seems people were fixating on your record as usual.

You: "Hey...let's split off here"

Red haired girl: "Hm? Is something wrong?"

You: "Nah. I just gotta wait for a friend. Don't worry about me"

You felt bad lying to such an earnest girl, but considering she already had students gossiping about her, having everyone see her walking with the 'deliquent transfer' definitely wouldn't help.

Red haired girl: "Oh. I see, well I hope you have a good day senpai!"

The girl gave you a bow once again, attracting more gazes to your dismay. You quickly responded to her to try and sort the situation out.

You: "Same to you!"

With that the young first year continued on, turning back to give you a small wave, with you in turn waving back. After a small bit of time passed, you continued on your way, making your way through the alleyway Ryuji had shown you on day one. You were thankful that a castle was nowhere in site as you turned to see Shujin, making your way inside and to your classroom with the usual glares and whispers directed at you. You still hadn't figured out how anyone knew you had gotten a record in the past, but you were at least thankful you weren't making anyone suffer due to it. You knew that record or not, anyone who truly mattered would be willing to learn what you actually were like, it would just take time.

_~After School~_

The afternoon had started about as you expected, with you getting ambushed by Ryuji as soon as you walked out of school, with him determined again to understand what had happened on your first day, and where that castle had come from. What wasn't expected however was what transpired later, with Ryuji's discovery of the true use of the app on your phone, with it transporting you back to that strange place. Morgana had been kind enough to explain most of what you came across in Kamoshida's 'Palace'. After witnessing the birth of Ryuji's Persona, you made a dash for the exit, leaving the cat...thing...in the dust as you both returned to reality. Having dragged you along for his adventure into the Metaverse, Ryuji was kind enough to treat you to some food. Leaving him thinking he wasn't as bad as you thought, you made your way back to Leblanc. The familiar bell jingle alerted Sojiro to your presence, him speaking up as soon as you entered.

Sojiro: "You're home. I take it you actually went to school today?"

You: "Of course. I told you, I just got lost yesterday"

Sojiro grumbled to himself for a moment before responding.

Sojiro: "Well...long as you learnt your lesson from yesterday, and are staying out of trouble...that's fine with me"

You: "I actually made a friend today...two actually"

Sojiro: "Oh? Well aren't you a charismatic so and so. Though...they must be pretty weird to wind up friends with a kid like you."

You: "I'm really appreciating all the confidence you're throwing my way"

Sojiro: "I'm your legal guardian, not your life coach"

You felt your phone buzz in your pocket, taking it out to see a few messages from Ryuji that you began to respond to.

Sojiro: "Are you even listening to me?! Just stay away from bad influences!"

You: "I got it"

Sojiro: "I'm gonna head home for tonight. I'll lock the store up. Don't go wandering about"

You gave Sojiro a thumbs up as you made your way to the stairs to your room.

Sojiro: "Oh by the way. Since you're seemingly so popular now...here"

You turned back round to Sojiro who handed you a hefty pile of small cards, each with the Leblanc logo and address printed on them.

Sojiro: "It's a calling card. You're here for free right now so the least you can do for me is strum up some business. Got it?"

You: "Business is that bad huh?"

You gave Sojiro the comment in a teasing way, which he seemingly did not take unfortunately.

Sojiro: "Just do what I say and hand them out where you can. And if I find these in the trash somewhere, ho ho! School's gonna be the least of your troubles"

With that, Sojiro left you at the cafe, locking up the place. Despite the unfamiliarity to your new life, you were very quickly finding solace in your new home at Leblanc, enjoying it compared to fighting for you life in a castle, and your reputation at school. You spent the rest of the night chatting with Ryuji, formulating a plan of action to 'take down Kamoshida' in Ryuji's words. Knowing the blonde haired troublemaker would most likely have something crazy in store for tomorrow, you got a good night's rest, the usual dream of the Velvet Room and its inhabitants coming to you once more.

_~The Next Day - Afternoon~_

The sound of the volleyball match flooded your ears as you watched Kamoshida and his team play, clearly showing no mercy to the students on the opposing team. You were sat down with Ryuji in your gym wear, watching the game.

Ryuji: "Still sticks out. Hasn't changed a bit"

You: "Hm?"

Ryuji quickly changed the subject, yawning and putting on his usual carefree grin.

Ryuji: "Pretty boring...right?"

You: "...that reminds me...she said she trained...wonder if shes in the volleyball team too..."

Ryuji: "Hmm? What you mumbling about over there F/n? Better be bout our plan"

You: "Nah. Girls"

Ryuji: "Dude seriously?!"

You: "Can't exact think about 'our plan' when I barely know what it is..."

Ryuji: "Oh yeah! Hehe...might have forgotten to mention that part"

Ryuji rubbed his nape in embarrassment as you rolled your eyes at him, your thoughts trailing back occasionally to the girl you had met the day before, ever curious about her as your school day with Ryuji continued on...


	2. Changing Hearts (and Minds)

I started writing this part as soon as I finished the last piece. I haven't felt this energized and motivated to consistently write in a while, and its a nice change of pace. If this streak keeps going, I'll keep up my backlog of chapters for this story so I can keep to my weekly schedule. I'm putting this chapter out currently however due to the fact I wanna get the next part out already due to my love for Persona. Don't expect there to be multiple parts to this story per week every week though. Regardless, seems people enjoyed the last part I wrote, and I'm looking forward to seeing the comments on this story from new followers who love Persona as much as I do, to the ones that have stuck around all these years. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

The past few days had hit you like a ton of bricks. You hadn't really talked to Shiho Suzui much in your time at Shujin, but you knew that she definitely didn't deserve the school experience she got. Kamoshida had gone too far, and the only option you and Ryuji now had was to take his 'treasure' as Morgana instructed. You were now a proper fighting force against the injustice that teacher brought, with Ann Takamaki joining you in the fray to avenge her broken friend. The news of your expulsion quickly spread like wildfire, but all you could really do was bide your time as you prepared yourself to take Kamoshida down. The school day had already gotten off to a bad start, with Kamoshida waiting at the gate to mock you in his own way. You honestly hadn't been focusing much in class, choosing to prioritize thinking of a battle plan, as well as new Persona's to fuse to give you an edge in your exploits.

Kawakami: "F/n! A word with you please?"

You: "Huh?"

The whispers quickly began as your attention was driven back to reality, Kawakami leading you out of class and to the nearby guidance office.

You: "Did I...do something wrong?"

Kawakami: "That's what I'm trying to find out. It wont take long"

The door to the guidance office quickly opened, the red haired girl from before appearing in front of you to your surprise.

Red haired girl: "Oh!"

You were about to exchange pleasantries with her before Kamoshida and another teacher followed swiftly behind her. You clenched your fists instinctively as soon as you saw the man.

Kamoshida: "Ah, thank you for getting on top of the problem I mentioned this morning Ms. Kawakami. I appreciate the support"

Red haired girl: "Thank you again!"

Kamoshida: "Oh you know this guy Yoshizawa?"

You: "Yoshi...zawa?"

Yoshizawa: "Yes, he helped me the other day"

Thinking back on it, you never really did ask for her name, despite your interest in her. However now wasn't the time for that.

Kamoshida: "I recommend you steer clear of the likes of him if you have any consideration for your future"

You: "...tch!"

Just hearing him talk annoyed you enough already, and now he was continuing the spread of the false rumours about who you are to this first year.

Kamoshida: "See? You can feel the rebellious attitude coming from him. I told you about students you shouldn't get involved with...and he's at the top of the list"

Yoshizawa: "Oh! The deliquent transfer student?"

Hearing her say that herself hurt more than you thought. Before now, you were okay with the labels all these gossiping students were giving you, but now the kind girl you met on that train ride now believed those rumours too.

You: "I'm not...."

Kamoshida: "Hm? Are you talking back to a teacher?"

You grinded your teeth in anger for a moment before lowering your head in defeat. His time would come, no need to make a worse impression on Yoshizawa.

Kawakami: "A-anyway! We need to use the guidance office"

Kamoshida: "Oh by all means, we should be going too. Good luck guiding this deliquent!"

With that, the volleyball coach went on his way, followed close behind by Yoshizawa.

Yoshizawa: "Please excuse us!"

You: "...yeah"

Once they had left, you entered into the office with Kawakami. She quickly began grilling you, asking what had occurred between you and Kamoshida. You informed her that nothing had happened, wanting to cover your back as long as possible so the change of heart could occur.

_~Lunchtime~_

Ryuji: "So, we heading to the palace today?"

Ann: "Ryuji! Keep your voice down!"

Ryuji: "What? It's not like people here even know what I'm talking about anyways"

You were sat down together with your fellow teammates as you ate your lunch in the courtyard. You valued them both as allies in your fight, and could definitely see yourself becoming stronger friends with them in the future.

Ryuji: "Well? How bout it Joker?"

You: "Mhm. I'm raring to go"

Ann: "Uh what's with you? Ryuji told me yesterday all you did was goof off instead of heading to the castle"

Ryuji: "H-hey! We were training, not goofing off! Sheesh..."

Ann: "Still though, from what I can tell, you're pretty laid back F/n. We don't need two hotheads on the team"

You chuckled a bit as Ann and Ryuji argued with each other, taking a long drink and chucking the can from where you were sat into the trash.

You: "He made it personal"

Ryuji: "Huh? Hold up, wasn't it personal enough already? I mean, we're gonna get expelled man" 

Ann: "I think our 'fearless leader' was just trying to sound cool"

Morgana chose this moment to join into the conversation, popping his head out of your bag to speak.

Morgana: "Regardless of Joker's reasons it seems we're all in agreement in heading to the Palace today"

You all nodded in unison, determined looks on your faces. You were going to clear your name in Shujin, and take Kamoshida down. You spent the rest of the day fighting with all your might through the Palace, securing a route to the so called 'treasure' deep within it.

 _~The Next Day - After_ _School~_

The rest was up to Ryuji, who had volunteered to create the calling card to finalize your heist of Kamoshida's desires. Wanting to make sure everything went well, and maybe partly just to hang with Ryuji, you both stayed together after your overly dull school day, Ryuji having taken you to a nearby internet cafe to research his idea for the card.

You: "So, you sure you got this?"

Ryuji: "Trust me. With me and you on the job, this thing will go off without a hitch"

You: "You don't exactly strike me as the creative type Ryuji"

Ryuji: "Don't worry! I got an idea already. I saw it on a detective movie I watched once. I got tons of stuff I wanna say to that bastard!"

Ryuji spent his time at the place consulting you on his ideas for the card, looking up reference info online at the cafe to make sure he got it right. You took a quick break with Ryuji as the cards began to print, buying yourselves some drinks to enjoy. As Ryuji practically chugged his cola, he finished it off with a loud burp.

You: "Dude...come on"

Ryuji: "Hehe, my bad!"

You: "You're lucky I transferred here, most people wouldn't put up with your 'charming demeanor'"

Ryuji: "Come on! I'm not that hopeless"

You: "Tell that to all the teachers at school"

Ryuji: "Heh...yeah"

You: "And the students, and Morgana, and-"

Ryuji: "Alright alright! I get the idea man...jeez"

You gave a light smile at Ryuji's response as you continued drinking away.

Ryuji: "So was wondering, what you actually meant yesterday...bout how Kamoshida made it personal?"

You: "Hm? Oh...its nothing...just like Ann said, tryna act cool"

Ryuji: "Man come on! We're buds now, I got your back"

You thought for a moment whether or not to tell him about Yoshizawa. Despite his rough personality, Ryuji really did seem dependable.

You: "He uhh...told someone I was a deliquent...that I was a trouble student"

Ryuji: "So? Everyone thinks that already man"

You: "Gee...thanks for pointing that out"

Ryuji: "Hey that was payback for what you said before! In any case, what's so special bout this person he told? They your crush or something?"

You: "No! Well maybe...I don't know man! She's one of the only people besides you and Ann to actually be nice to me"

Ryuji: "Huh. Didn't expect you to start going after girls this early into your schooling. So, who is she?"

You: "Yeah, no"

Ryuji: "Aw come on! Who do you take me for man?"

You: "You're barely keeping our phantom thievery secret, I keep having to tell you to lower your voice"

Ryuji: "I won't tell a soul man, honest. Girl talk is a bond between bros that can never be broken" 

You: "Well...I don't know her full name. All I got was Yoshizawa"

Ryuji: "For real?! THAT Yoshizawa? Setting your sight high huh F/n?"

Ryuji gave you some playful nudges as he teased you, resulting in you pushing him off you out of slight annoyance and embarrassment.

Ryuji: "Well once Kamoshida's dealt with, all those rumours bout ya should clear up. You should ask her out then"

You: "I dunno..."

Morgana: "I wouldn't take his advice to heart. I doubt Ryuji has much luck with the ladies"

Ryuji: "Can it bag!"

Ryuji gave an angered look to your school bag, Morgana's laughter coming from it easy to hear for both of you.

Ryuji: "Just like, ask her out somewhere. Plenty of decent food joints in Shibuya"

You: "I'll think about it..."

Ryuji: "Well if ya do, you better tell me how the date goes"

You: "Its not a date, I just...wanna get to know her. We seem like we have a lot in common"

Ryuji: "I'll be your wingman anytime"

Morgana: "I'm here for you as well Joker!"

Ryuji: "Yeah, cus you're having so much luck with 'Lady Ann' already. Cats cant be wingmen"

Morgana: "How dare you! I happen to be impeccably charming"

Ryuji: "Heh, yeah right"

Morgana then popped his head out of the bag with an upset look on his face.

Morgana: "You believe me, right Joker?!"

Ryuji: "Hey! Get back in the bag cat, pets ain't allowed in here"

Morgana look at you, awaiting a response eagerly.

You: "I uhh...have to agree with Ryuji, Ann isn't exactly falling for any of your 'charm'"

Morgana gave you a shocked and offended look, it quickly changing to one of determination as he replied.

Morgana: "Fine! I'll prove it, just you wait!"

Mogana then buried himself back in your bag, clearly pouting from your view on his 'charms'. After finishing your drinks and picking up the cards, you gave Ryuji a light fist bump and went on your separate ways for the night, getting an early night for the mission you had tomorrow.

 _~The Next Day_ _\- Lunchtime~_

Ryuji: "Man! The look on his face when he saw the cards was priceless!"

Ann: "What you two came up with was pretty cheesy...but I will admit that seeing him look all nervous like that was a nice sight I'm just glad you were smart enough to get Morgana to put them up"

Ryuji: "Well obviously! Pfft, we're not that dumb, right F/n?"

You: "You do remember that was my idea, right?"

Ryuji: "Look the details don't matter. I'm just raring to go into that asshole's Palace. Rooftop after school right?"

You: "Mhm, it's showtime"

Ann: "Speaking of Morgana, we should probably go over the plan once more with him on our break. Got him in your bag F/n?"

You nodded, unzipping your bag and becoming surprised to find it cat-less.

You: "Huh? That's odd. I know I had him in here at the end of class"

Morgana: "Did someone call for me?"

As you heard him speak, the black and white cat jumped up onto the table you were all round, a mischievous grin on his face.

Ryuji: "Where were you?"

Morgana: "No concern of yours blondie"

Ryuji: "Hell yeah its a concern! Ushimaru and the other teachers are already tryna catch you"

Morgana: "Hmph, don't take me for an amateur, I got away from the teachers easy"

You: "Well, guess you heard us talking bout the plan, so...mind going over it once more"

You all spent the rest of your break recapping the chain of events you would cause after school in Kamoshida's Palace, still slightly curious as to what Morgana had been up to in that brief moment without him...

[Kasumi's POV]

_~After School~_

Male Student: "Hey, you all heard about that calling card thing from this morning right?"

Female Student: "It's obviously just a dumb prank, you can't really steal desires"

Male Student: "I did hear rumours about how he treats the volleyball team though. Maybe it's actually all true!"

I packed up my school things as I overheard the gossip of my classmates, my attention being diverted as a small card slipped out of my textbook and onto my desk. The noise unfortunately had seemed to attract the attention of some of the other classmates, who quickly began muttering their theories on the card that had dropped. Ignoring them, and curious myself, I picked it up, unconsciously reading it aloud to myself.

Kasumi: "Leblanc...huh?"


	3. A Café in Yongen

I'm having an absolute blast writing for this story. So many ideas are coming to me quickly for it that its hard to keep track. I would also love to hear any ideas for events or areas to develop in the Persona story any of you readers would like to see as well. Regardless, I sense no sign of slowing down, so here's the next part! Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Ryuji: "We better lay low for a while. People are still going to be talkin' bout Kamoshida"

You: "I'm just happy I'm not getting expelled anymore"

You had all gathered up on the school roof after school, the events of the teacher assembly still vivid in your minds. The plan had gone off without a hitch, and Kamoshida had confessed to every one of his evil deeds to the whole school. Shiho Suzui was doing fine considering everything, and now you had a shiny new Olympic medal to sell off. In other words, things were doing pretty well for the 'Phantom Thieves'.

Ann: "Yeah...about that. Weird rumours are already starting to spread about you guys. Like you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence"

Ryuji: "The hell?!"

You: "So much for my high spirits"

Ann: "What did you expect? People aren't going to easily believe that phantom thieves exist. The calling card is just being treated like a prank from someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing."

Ryuji: "Makes sense"

You: "Ann gets apologies from people spreading rumours about her, and we just get more piled on. So unfair"

Ryuji: "For real..."

Ann: "Hey! It's not like I asked them to forgive me! Let's just wait for things to settle down for the time being, then maybe people will stop spreading rumours"

You: "One can hope"

You all spent the rest of your afternoon sorting out your plans for your get together at the end of the holidays coming up. After that was finished, you made your way back to Leblanc for the rest of the evening.

_~Evening~_

Sojiro: "Ah you're back. Starting tomorrow you're gonna have a lot more time off huh? Just means more work and customers for me though"

You: "Isn't that a good thing? This place doesn't get much traffic"

Sojiro: "I don't need a punk like you giving me business advice, and speaking of; I gave you those cards to strum up customers, not to hit on girls"

You: "Uhh what are you talking about? I haven't even given anyone those cards yet"

Sojiro: "Then explain to me why a girl from Shujin popped up today with one of the cards. Though...to be fair she was very well mannered for her age...but that's not the point!"

You: "Well mannered?"

Morgana: "Hehehe another successful mission!"

As soon as you heard the muffled words of Morgana, things quickly clicked in your head as to who got that card, and how. You honestly didn't know whether to curse Morgana, or thank him.

Sojiro: "Regardless, you're gonna be working here tomorrow. She left one of her things here, so you can give it back to her if she shows"

Sojiro handed you a Shujin Academy pocket book behind the counter, you took it, reading the name 'Kasumi Yoshizawa' on the inside of the cover, confirming your suspicions of who was at Leblanc.

Sojiro: "Hey! You're supposed to give it back to her, not browse through it. It's impolite to go through a lady's things"

You: "O-oh. Right, sorry"

Sojiro: "Hmph, well I'm off for the night. Don't forget to-"

You: "Lock up and turn the lights off, I got it boss"

You waved Sojiro on his way as you made your way upstairs, missing Sojiro's light smile at you as he put his hat and coat on and went on his way for the night. Upstairs, you quickly placed your bag down and began changing into your clothes to relax in. You're not sure what you would do for tonight now that Sojiro had given you a bit more freedom at night. As you undressed, Morgana popped out of your bag, a smirk clearly visible on his feline face.

Morgan: "So, how'd I do as your wingman?"

You: "Honestly not too bad..."

Morgana: "Hehe well you be sure to tell a certain stupid Ryuji that"

You gave Morgana a gentle pat on his head, which he nuzzled slightly into as you both exchanged smiles.

Morgana: "In any case, guess we wont be selling that medal tomorrow now that the chief wants us working"

You: "We can still get it done on the fourth, dont worry"

You picked up a bag to transfer Morgana into, making your way back downstairs into the night air.

Morgana: "So whats on the agenda tonight?"

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

Sojiro: "I knew it, this is your school isn't it?"

The news report in the background continued as you washed the dishes, reporting about the events that took place relating to Kamoshida, the crimes he had committed, and his eventual confession. Despite how proud you felt hearing once scared students speak of their experiences on the news, you had to keep it secret from Sojiro.

You: "Seems like it"

Sojiro: "Things seem to be getting turbulent at your school, but you just need to keep your head down alright? More importantly keep those hands moving! I got more important stuff I need you-"

Before Sojiro could finish his sentence, the sound of the door bell rung, the familiar figure of Kasumi entering Leblanc, quickly noticing you behind the counter.

Kasumi: "Oh! Senpai, I didn't know you worked here"

You: "Y-yeah, something like that"

Sojiro took this moment to stand up from his seat, giving you a small smirk before speaking.

Sojiro: "I'm gonna go buy some smokes, you should be alright manning the shop for a bit"

Not even giving you time to object, Sojiro quickly left the café, leaving you alone with Kasumi.

You: "It's...nice to see you again"

Kasumi: "I feel the same, by the way, you didn't happen to find my notebook here yesterday?"

You: "Yeah, here ya go Kasumi"

Kasumi: "Seems you beat me to the punch. Well, like you said, I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa. Its very nice to meet you senpai"

Kasumi gave a gentle smile before taking the notebook from you.

You: "Yeah...sorry I peeked, I'm F/n L/n, it's nice to finally get introductions out of the way. So...you want some coffee?"

Kasumi: "Oh yes! That would be great"

You still weren't too confident in your coffee making skills, with Sojiro having stated you made them too bland on multiple occasions. However, if there was ever a time to improve, it was now. You got to work serving Kasumi her drink as she took a seat at the counter.

Kasumi: "Oh...by the way..."

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi surprised you before she responded, bowing her head low as she spoke. You were glad Sojiro wasn't in the store to see this, or he'd have a lot of questions.

Kasumi: "I'm so sorry about what happened the other day!"

You: "Hm? The other day?"

Kasumi: "That run in we had outside the guidance office. Mr. Kamoshida had only told me of you a moment prior, so it just kinda slipped out. I heard some of my classmates gossiping about you too"

You: "Eh the rumours don't worry me as much these days, I was just worried Kamoshida had gotten to you too. When you helped that lady you said you trained a lot, so I was worried you were on the volleyball teams"

Kasumi: "Oh, no. I'm a gymnast. Guess you could say I was lucky in that regard, all that stuff about how Mr. Kamoshida treated those people is awful"

You handed Kasumi her coffee, watching her expression as she took the first sip, hoping for a miracle.

Kasumi: "This is great! You just keep becoming more and more dependable senpai"

You: "Heh, thanks"

Kasumi: "I'll definitely have to start coming here more often"

You: "Guess I can tell the boss we have a new regular. I'm sure he'll be pleased"

Kasumi: "Honestly I'm still confused how that card got into my notebook. You didn't happen to sneak it in did you-"

Before Kasumi could finish, you suddenly saw the figure of Morgana leap onto the counter, surprising you both.

Morgana: "Am I interrupting you two love birds?"

Kasumi: "Oh! What a gorgeous cat you have here, does it have a name?"

You: "Huh? Oh yeah...it's Morgana"

Morgana continued along the counter, Kasumi reaching out her hand to pet him gently which he nuzzled into. On one hand you were happy he had saved you from trying to explain the card Kasumi had been given, but on the other hand he was definitely interrupting your chat. Possibly feeling this, Morgana leapt back down off the counter, moving back to sit on the stairs.

Morgana: "Don't mind me, pretend like I'm not even here"

You were lucky Sojiro wasn't around to see Morgana, as he had told you to keep him upstairs during business hours. You continued washing away as Sojiro had asked you to, Kasumi enjoying her beverage as the two of you spoke. The TV report continued with its discussion on your former teacher, attracting Kasumi's attention.

Kasumi: "Seems all that stuff about Kamoshida is really blowing up. I was actually wondering what you thought about all that calling card stuff that happened at school. You know, about someone stealing his desires"

You: "Not really sure myself, but if those Phantom Thieves did do something to make him confess, I think that's a good thing"

Kasumi: "It certainly helped you out. I overheard some students saying he was going to expel you"

You: "Yeah, me and a friend tried to speak up against him, it didn't exactly end well. Hey...I know I said before the rumours didn't bother me but...they don't bother you...right? Don't want you getting a bad rep for associating with the 'deliquent transfer student'"

Kasumi: "Of course not! I don't like gossip or rumours and the like, and I know this sounds strange since I just met you but...you don't seem like the kind of person they describe. It'd be a different story if all those crimes I heard were all true though. Let me see...what did I hear? Burglary, murder and...elephant tusk trafficking was it?"

You: "I've done none of that. Jeez, what do people come up with?"

Kasumi: "Exactly, so the rumours don't bother me at all. I've seen how kind you can be, and I trust that you're a good person senpai"

You: "Thanks, that means a lot"

Kasumi gave you her trademark smile in response, which you couldn't help but reciprocate. After a bit more idle chatter Kasumi had finally finished her drink.

Kasumi: "Well, I should get going. Everyone else may have holidays right now, but I gotta keep on top of my training!"

You: "Well, be sure to work hard. Hope I get to see more of you once school starts back up"

Kasumi: "Well if you'd like, why don't we exchange contact info? I'm sure I can squeeze some time for my senpai into my schedule"

Kasumi got her phone out quickly as you did the same, tapping her phone a few times before tapping a bit harder against the palm of her hand.

Kasumi: "Ah it died, sorry, my phone has been acting up a lot recently...oh! It's back"

Kasumi rushed to share her contact info, both of you saving it in your chat apps for later.

Kasumi: "So, what do I owe you for the coffee?"

You: "Don't worry about it. On the house this time"

Kasumi: "That's not exactly the best business model. Sure your boss will approve?"

You: "I'll persuade him somehow"

Kasumi: "Hehe, well alright. Thank you very much for the drink senpai. I'll see you around!"

Kasumi waved you goodbye as she made her way to the exit, closing the door behind her and leaving you with a big smile on your face. Morgana began to speak up after she left, sitting on one of the nearby tables as he did.

Morgana: "You should see your face, you've got a big goofy grin on"

You: "Oh hush you dang cat"

Morgana: "I am NOT a cat!"

You: "Yeah yeah, just get upstairs before Sojiro gets back"

Morgana jumped down and began making his way back upstairs, stopping for a moment.

Morgana: "By the way, besides the fact she's your crush, we might wanna look into her more. If her gymnastics background is good, maybe we could use her for training for the phantom thieves"

You: "We already got rid of Kamoshida, what do we need to train for?"

Morgana: "O-oh...yeah...I guess that's true...well, keep working hard I guess..."

Leaving you alone once more, Morgana leapt up the stairs as you continued working away.

You: "And she's not my crush!"

Sojiro eventually came back from his shopping, quickly reprimanding you for giving out freebies. As a result, he was sure to work you extra hard for the rest of the day, leaving you so burnt out that you didn't have the energy to go out that night. You decided to get a long overdue rest, ready to pawn off the medal you had 'stolen' tomorrow for the celebrations with Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana.


	4. Confidential Confidants

Just checked my total game time on Royal, and I'm already over 100 hours it seems. I never really was interested in New Game + when it came to most games, but as soon as I beat Royal I jumped right into it. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying this new story of mine, because I definitely enjoy writing it. Kasumi doesn't have too much interaction in the story to start with, bur that just gives me more opportunities to come up with completely original ways to implement her in. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

As soon as you got into your room you collapse onto your bed, honestly surprised you made it home with how full of food you felt after the buffet. Morgana was in a similar position, slumping onto the ground as you both groaned out. The intense smell of curry prominent in Leblanc definitely hadn't helped your stomachs it seemed. After a few minutes, you slowly began to recover, leaning over to talk to Morgana.

You: "Still totally worth it right?"

Morgana: "Definitely"

You both laughed for a split second before groaning out again, you stomachs rejecting any form of movement. It took more time than you expected, but you eventually felt better, getting dressed for bed and getting under the covers. Morgana as usual jumped on top of the bed, getting himself comfortable. You had never had any pets before he had come along, but already you were getting used to his presence in the nights.

Morgana: "So! Since we're a proper organisation now, I wanted to do some brainstorming with you, leader"

You: "Brainstorming?"

Morgana: "Of course! Expect things to get tougher and tougher from here on out, so we gotta keep on top of our equipment and tactics any way we can! There are plenty of people out there with skills that could help the Phantom Thieves"

You nodded, both of you sharing determined looks to each other. You spent an hour or so chatting with Morgana, discussing anything you could think of that could give you a leg up in efforts to change the hearts of criminals. The Phantom Thieves were here to stay, and you were gonna make sure that every job was done in style.

You: "You talked about learning gymnast moves from Kasumi before, right?"

Morgana: "Right, you should ask her the next time you see her"

You: "Will do"

Morgana: "Alright, guess we've gotten ourselves a pretty decent plan of action. Don't forget, you're our leader, so its up to you to-"

You: "We're gonna help you too. You don't have to worry"

Morgana: "Huh?"

You: "I understand that this means a lot to you. Your memories, turning back into a human, a lot is riding on this for you. I promise, no matter how many hearts we change or how many 'phans' support us on that silly site Mishima made, we are gonna help you. We'll find your memories and turn you back to normal"

Morgana: "W-well yeah! Obviously! Its the least you can do for all my generous help!"

Morgana had seemingly been unprepared for your sincere comments, though he definitely seemed relieved to hear them aloud.

You: "Plus, I'm curious as to how you'd look like as a human"

Morgana: "Obviously drop dead handsome!"

You: "Gonna make 'Lady Ann' swoon?"

Morgana: "A dashing rogue like me? How could she NOT swoon?"

You laughed lightly at the cat in front of you, sharing smiles between each other before lying down to sleep for the night. After a few minutes you drifted off to sleep fully, wondering if you're night's rest would be interrupted once more by the twins and their master.

~O _ne Week Later_ _\- After_ School~

After meeting him and striking a deal on your way back to class, you wondered what the session with Doctor Maruki would be like. Today was the last day of your exams and after the assembly it dragged on more than normal, especially with you also thinking of your next target as a Phantom Thief. With your tests finished and over you made your way to Maruki's new office, responding to a text in the chatroom to say you were busy for the afternoon. As you reached the door you moved your hand out to open it, but were surprised as Maruki and Kasumi walked out to greet you.

Kasumi: "Hi there senpai"

You: "Oh! Hey Kasumi, how'd your exams go?"

Kasumi: "Hmmm...not too bad I think. Are you here for a session as well?"

You: "That's right"

Kasumi: "Well you're in good hands! Dr. Maruki is a wonderful counselor. I've actually been seeing him for a while, before he ever came to Shujin"

Maruki: "Oh? I didn't know you were acquainted. Don't go selling me too much Yoshizawa...I'm nothing special"

Kasumi: "In any case, I need to get going. Please excuse me"

You: "See you around?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! We can chat whenever you want senpai"

With that, Kasumi made her exit, walking through the busy school halls as everyone left for the day.

Maruki: "She seems quite fond of you"

You: "You think?"

Maruki: "Did I detect some admiration of her from yourself too?"

You: "You could say that. We only really just met, but she's...nice...y'know? I don't exactly have many friends here yet, so anyone who speaks to me with a smile is bound to attract my attention"

Maruki: "I suppose that makes enough sense. In any case, I'm sure you came here to talk about more than just Ms Yoshizawa"

You: "Actually it was just for the snacks"

Maruki: "O-oh..."

You: "Just messing with you doc, we made a deal remember"

Maruki gave a small laugh in response to your teasing, motioning you into the office. The rest of your afternoon was quite interesting, as the doctor analysed you and talked of his research on the heart. You left the school feeling a weight lifted off you, already thinking about what else Maruki could teach you.

_~One Week Later - Lunchtime~_

You: "Little over average huh?"

Morgana: "Guess all that time at the diner paid off. Hopefully you'll set a good example to your friends"

You were happy with the results you had gotten from exams, finding your name in the higher bracket of grades in your class. This put you in high spirits for the rest of the day, making you wonder if today was the best time to continue your infiltration of Madarame's Palace.

_~After School~_

The familiar chime over the intercom signalled the end of the day, as you packed up your things to head home.

Male Student: "Huh? What's the honour student doing here?"

You: "Huh?"

You turned to see what your classmates were talking about, getting startled as Kasumi popped into your vision.

Kasumi: "Gah! Sorry F/n-senpai! I didn't mean to scare you"

You: "Kasumi?! What are you doing here?"

Kasumi: "Well...I actually wanted to ask you a favour"

Before Kasumi could continue speaking, the usual gossip began to start, people wondering aloud about the relationship you shared. You both quickly understood the situation, moving to leave the classroom with Kasumi following you close behind. After leaving the vicinity of the school, you continued on talking, now that the whispers had died down.

You: "So, how can I help?"

Kasumi: "Well you see...we all got our exam results back today and...well..."

You: "That bad huh?"

Kasumi: "Oh, not at all. I didn't do badly...but...I didn't exactly do well either. Since the results all got posted, I couldn't help but look at your score too, and I was wondering if you could help me go over some of the stuff I got wrong"

You: "Me? I mean, I didn't do badly, but I'm sure there's other students you could ask that did better"

Kasumi: "I feel that would be too one sided. This way, we both have a chance of getting better. We can cover our blind spots I guess you could say"

You laughed a bit at her reasoning. The plan in your head had said to head into the Palace and deal with it today, especially since legal action against you was now possible. However, you did have over two weeks until anything serious, and had already made some pretty good progress now that Yusuke had joined the team.

Kasumi: "So...think you can help?"

You: "Sure"

Kasumi: "Really?! Perfect, I knew I could depend on you senpai"

You: "So, where we heading?"

Kasumi: "Well, I hear the diner on central street is a good place to go"

You: "Sounds good to me. I study there a lot myself. Food is great too"

With the red headed first year following close behind, you made your way to the station, taking the train to Shibuya and exiting out into the central street. Despite being the afternoon, it was surprisingly busy. Keeping close to each other you finally reached the diner, finding a table and ordering some drinks as you got to work studying. You began exchanging notes together on what you had learnt, eventually dissecting each of the incorrect questions you had answered to figure out what had gone wrong. Despite the fact that you were technically just studying, it was pretty fun doing this with Kasumi.

_~Evening~_

After finishing up your little study session, you both got some food, enjoying it after all your hard work. The steaks they served had been enjoyable each time you had come, so you had recommended them to Kasumi. However, you were surprised when her order came, three steaks landing on her side of the booth.

You: "Uhhh...you sure you got enough there?"

Kasumi: "That's my line. I'm sure a small portion like that isn't enough for you senpai"

You: "I'll manage...don't worry"

You glossed over her large appetite, letting her enjoy her meal until you were just finishing your drinks.

You: "Hey...this was nice. Thanks for inviting me out like this"

Kasumi: "Thank you for accepting. I really feel you helped me a lot"

You: "I guess juggling your honour student status, gymnastics, and your studies is a lot...huh?"

Kasumi stayed silent in response to your comment, running her finger around the edge of her cup with a saddened look on her face.

You: "Sorry! If I...offended"

Kasumi: "N-no! It's not that. It's really just the opposite of what you said"

You: "Huh?"

Kasumi: "The school supports me a lot with my gymnastics. Even after I brought up with my teacher that I wasn't happy with my grades, she just told me not to worry about it"

You: "Isn't that good? You can focus on gymnastics then"

Kasumi: "Yes, but I want to succeed in my studies. I'm not a fan of the preferential treatment I get, especially all the gossip about me it causes. I love gymnastics and I want to succeed at it, but I can't let that damage my other studies"

You: "Well, you can call on me for help any time. Though I can't guarantee you the best grades ever"

Kasumi: "This study session of ours was very helpful senpai, dont sell yourself short"

You: "Speaking of helpful...you were right about Maruki. He's definitely an odd one, but the sessions we've been having together have been really interesting"

Kasumi: "Told ya so. He helped me a lot before I transferred to Shujin"

You: "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries but...could I ask...what he helped you with?"

You took a bite out of your meal, enjoying it thoroughly. You were confused however when you didn't hear Kasumi respond in any way, eventually looking up to see a gloomy look on her face.

You: "Kasumi?"

Kasumi: "What?! Oh...sorry. I spaced out there a second. You were asking me about Maruki right? Well...just usual stuff, how school was going, if gymnastics was stressing me out, that sort of stuff"

You: "Ah, that makes sense. Sorry if I feel like I'm interrogating you! Shoulda thought bout patient confidentiality and all that. The doc in my neighborhood would kill me if she heard me asking questions like that....hehe"

You nervously chugged the rest of your drink as you waited Kasumi's response, her smile reappearing a moment later.

Kasumi: "I don't mind! Just don't expect me to answer every question you have, a lady's gotta have some secrets after all"

You: "Hehe, yes ma'am"

Kasumi finished the rest of her drink, putting her bag back on her shoulder and taking out her wallet.

Kasumi: "Well I should get going. I still have practice this evening with my coach"

You: "Oh don't worry about the bill. I got it"

Kasumi: "Nope! You gave me that freebie before, and helped me today, so I insist that this one is on me senpai!"

Kasumi looked at you with a determined glare, quickly making you wave your hands up in playful defeat, knowing she wouldn't let you pay this time. After finishing up at the diner you waved each other goodbye, walking back to the station to catch the train to Yongen. As you made your way back, Morgana popped his head out to speak.

Morgana: "You forgot to ask her bout learning gymnastics you know"

You: "....my bad"

Morgana sighed out in response to you. The entire night the Phantom Thieves had been the last thing on your mind, and this was the result.

Morgana: "Putting that aside, seems theres some topics even a kind girl like her doesn't want to talk about"

You: "You noticed too? She looked really sad when I brought up the therapy. Think I messed up?"

Morgana shook his head with a smile as he responded.

Morgana: "You did pretty well, as expected from our leader. I'm sure if there is something to her sessions with Maruki, she'll open up about it in time"

You: "Thanks, and thanks for not interrupting things at all. Ryuji seriously has some competition in the 'wingman' department"

Morgana: "I live to please. A reward of fatty tuna would also not go amiss though"

You laughed at Morgana's simple request, quickly taking out your phone and getting directions to the nearest sushi joint.

You: "You're lucky Mementos is a great money maker"

Morgana: "Tuuuuna... delicious tuuuuna"

Morgana gained that yellow sparkle in his eye you had seen plenty of times in the Metaverse, entranced in his thoughts of food.

You: "Heh...coming right up"


	5. Sparks of Competition

Happy to see that only after about a week being out, this story already has over 2000 views altogether, as well as lots of favourites and comments from people enjoying the story. As always I'd love to hear from anyone who's reading this on how they're finding it, as well as any ideas they have towards the story, I'll happily listen to them all. Regardless, I will continue on with this story of mine for a long time. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

You pulled out your gun, delivering shot after shot at the Shadow in front of you until it fell to the ground. Today was the day you'd make it to the treasure you had decided, and you were definitely backing up your claim. As soon as school ended you had rushed into the palace, navigating your way through it uncovering all its secrets on the way. You backed off from your attack, giving Yusuke a crisp high five to signal him to attack with Goemon.

Yusuke: "I'll end it!"

Using his new power, he froze the other shadow. With them both knocked down you all rush in for an all-out attack, defeating the Shadows in a flash, your group scavenging up whatever you could find on them before continuing on your way.

You: "Nice job Fox"

Yusuke: "Thank you. While this power is new to me, it seems quite intuitive to use. Our enemies won't know what hit them!"

Ryuji: "Thats the spirit! Nice to finally have another heavy hitter on the team"

Morgana: "Hey! I'm a heavy hitter!"

Ryuji: "Yeah right! You just puff some wind at them"

Morgana: "I'll show you a puff of wind!"

The two of them exchanged annoyed looks, ready to spar. Wanting to quickly rectify the situation, you looked around, spotting a nearby safe room to your luck.

You: "Oh look! Lets head over there shall we?"

Ann: "Y-yeah! Good idea Joker"

You and Ann began to speed walk to the safe room. The others eventually following behind you. Mentally, you let out a sigh of relief, at least thankful you were safe from attracting more Shadows now. However, despite your change in location, the arguing had yet to cease.

Ryuji: "I ain't saying you're a bad fighter Mona, just...you know...not as good as me. Joker knows I got his back"

Morgana: "Oh really?! Hey Joker? Why don't you tell this stupid monkey here who's been having your back in regards to a certain honour student?"

Ryuji: "Huh? Honour student? What's he talking bout?"

You: "Uhhh..."

Morgana: "I helped Joker get a date with Yoshizawa!"

Ryuji: "For real?! Tell me he's kidding man!"

You: "She just came over to the café I work at, that's all"

Ann: "Huh, I didn't know you worked at a café"

Ryuji: "Me either man!"

You shyly rubbed your nape in response to their intrigue, realising you had yet to share your living situation with your teammates.

Morgana: "Where he works isn't important! You doubted my skills as a wingman, well look who's laughing now!"

Yusuke: "Might I suggest we continue on? The treasure isn't exact going to steal-"

Morgana and Ryuji: "Zip it!"

Ann sighed out in annoyance, the two of them beginning a heated argument about multiple subjects in response.

Ann: "Hey uhh...you gonna do something Joker?"

You: "Hey guys?! She just came to the café to pick up something she forgot, that's all"

Ryuji: "Hear that?! Guess your skills ain't that good after all!"

Morgana: "Like you're one to talk! A monkey like you couldn't get any girls!"

Despite your protest, the two of them continued to argue, getting to the verge of fighting. You were about to try and step in as you heard a voice from behind the door.

???: "Hey! Is someone there?!"

You all quickly shut up, hearing the voices of shadows nearby. You positioned yourself near the entrance to the safe room, ready to strike if the Shadows somehow found you. After a while of waiting, the shadow continued to speak.

Shadow: "Hmmm...my mind's playing tricks on me I guess"

The shadow continued on his patrol, singing Madarame's praises as he made his round. The entire team let out a collective sigh of relief, with you turning around to face Ryuji and Morgana. In one fluid motion you grabbed them both by their ears, throwing them into nearby seats harshly.

Ryuji: "Ow! Jeez, the hell man?!"

You: "Both of you agreed to have me lead, so that's what I'm gonna do. I suggest you both shut it and listen!"

Realising the serious change in the mood, the two heeded your words, staying quiet as you continued.

You: "In case you both forgot, we're here to do a job. Working as a team can be the difference between life and death around here, and I can't afford to babysit you two while you argue"

You sighed out, truly not enjoying yelling at your teammates, but understanding it to be necessary.

You: "Once we're out of the Metaverse, we can chat all we want about my love life, or lack there of, but for now I need you two focused. Got it?"

Morgana: "I understand, I got too careless...I'm sorry"

Ryuji: "Y-yeah...what he said..."

You let out a small smile, playfully punching Ryuji and patting Morgana on the back.

You: "I'm counting on you two to keep me alive alright? I can't exactly date anybody if a Shadow takes me out"

The two gave you big grins and thumbs up in response, re-energized and ready to do their best.

Ann: "That's our Joker"

Yusuke: "You all truly are an odd bunch..."

You: "Lets just get the treasure already"

The rest of your time in the Metaverse went surprisingly well. Despite their arguing, Ryuji and Morgana proceeded to work well on the battlefield after your talk, both of them clearly having decided to settle their differences another time. After much hard work, you finally made your way to the treasure, securing your plan to steal it right under Madarame's nose. With your route set, you all headed you separate ways, fist bumping Ryuji as you left. On your way back, you passed through the crowds of Shibuya, the cold air as night set in feeling refreshing.

_~A Few Days Later - Early Morning~_

Today was the day of the clean up at Inokashira park. The entire school body knew it was just a play by the principal to try and gain back trust in Shujin Academy, but you still enjoyed the fact you basically had the day off in the park with nice weather out. You finished putting your PE clothing on, ready to make your way to the park. As you began to leave, your phone buzzed, receiving a message from Kasumi. She was asking if you were heading to the park too, wondering if you wanted to meet up on your way there to chat. Seeing it as a opportunity to spend more time getting to know her, you responded, agreeing to meet her in Shibuya. You quickly made your way to the station square by train, looking around a bit for Kasumi before texting her to ask where she was.

???: "You go to Shujin right? I heard things had been rough there lately, what with that violent incident. You wanna go talk about it somewhere?"

Kasumi: "Thank you for your concern, however I'm meeting someone here so, if you'd excuse me"

You quickly recognised Kasumi's voice, following it to see her in her uniform, a middle aged man chatting with her. Bring polite as always she gave the man a bow before trying to move away, the man however grabbing her by the wrist to stop her.

Slimy Middle-aged Man: "C'mon, theres no need to be shy"

You didn't need to see anymore to take action, quickly moving towards Kasumi and grabbing the man by the arm, using your strength to pull his grip off her to his shock.

You: "Get away from her"

Slimy Middle-aged Man: "Stay out of this you damn brat. I'm just being friendly here"

Taking her chance, Kasumi quickly moved behind you, holding onto you for protection as bystanders began staring and muttering at the man.

Slimy Middle-aged Man: "What are you getting so jumpy about?! Like you're anything special"

You: "Don't make me tell you again. Leave. Now"

You clenched your fist lightly, awaiting a response from this rotten individual. Taking the hint, he quickly went on his way, giving you one last angry glare before leaving you and Kasumi alone.

You: "Kasumi?"

Kasumi sighed out in response, her grip loosening on your shoulder slightly. Quickly realising the threat was gone, and yet she was still holding onto you, Kasumi jumped back a bit, possibly out of embarrassment.

Kasumi: "Thank you so much F/n-senpai!"

You: "Are you okay?"

Kasumi: "Yes! I'm fine now, although that was pretty scary"

You: "You were holding onto me for dear life, glad I could be of assistance"

Kasumi's face let out a small blush as you mentioned how she had hidden.

Kasumi: "Um...may I ask you something senpai?"

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi: "You seemed fully willing to protect me from that man, it even looked like you were ready to get physical with him at a point. What made you prepared to do all that?"

You: "What are you talking about? We're friends aren't we?"

Kasumi: "O-oh! I guess you're right about that"

You: "Plus, I cant stand guys like that who are blind as bats. Anyone could see you're pretty special"

Kasumi let out another small blush before laughing in response lightly.

Kasumi: "You certainly know how to cheer a girl up"

You: "I try"

Kasumi: "Well, now that we're here, we should head to the clean up...wait...the clean up...oh darn! I forgot my gym clothes at school!"

You: "I can go get a drink or something until you get back?"

Kasumi: "No no! I don't want you to be late on account of me. I'll be fine, we can chat more at the park"

You: "Alright, well, you stay safe okay?"

Kasumi: "Mhm!"

You departed on your ways, Kasumi bowing as usual before she began practically sprinting to the train station. The walk to the park wasn't long at all, with you quickly arriving to meet Ann and Ryuji.

_~Afternoon~_

As soon as you got to the clean up, you could tell Ryuji was up to something. He had been giving you a sly grin ever since you arrived, seemingly plotting something. After waiting around for groups to be organised, you were finally called over by Kawakami, your homeroom teacher. A few of the teachers had been asked to oversee the event, and it seems she had been one of them. She listed out the four people in your group, and it seemed Kasumi had been lucky enough to be one of them. After looking around for a bit, it seemed she had yet to arrive though, your search being interrupted as Kawakami passed by you to whisper.

Kawakami: "Sakamoto asked if I could put you and Yoshizawa in the same group. You're lucky I owe you for that...other thing"

The teacher whispered the last part even more quietly, not wanting anyone to uncover her night job that you knew about. As soon as she had done talking, you began work on cleaning the park, making a mental note to thank Ryuji later for his help.

Group Leader: "Hey...isn't he THAT transfer student?"

It seemed that instead of working, the two other members in your group wished to gossip about you. You rolled your eyes as you continued to work.

Female Group Member: "You mean the one in all the rumours?"

You: "The one with above average hearing too!"

Group Leader: "Crap! Guess he heard you!"

The two other members quickly distanced themselves. A minute or so later you spotted Kasumi speaking to a teacher, pointing you out as she began to make her way to you.

Kasumi: "Hey senpai! Guess we're in the same group, talk about luck huh?"

You: "Mhm definitely. You have any trouble on your way back here?"

Kasumi shook her head with a smile as you both set to work cleaning the park up together.

You: "So I was wondering, I heard some people say you didn't even need to come to this thing, that true?"

Kasumi: "The school said I could skip out on it to focus on my practice, but you know I'm not a big fan of the preferential treatment"

You: "Well I'm not complaining, its always nice to hang with you"

Kasumi: "I feel the same!"

You noticed that with both of you now together, your other group members felt more inclined to gossip, quickly coming up with ideas on your relationship. However they were quickly caught out by the student council president, telling them to focus on cleaning rather than talking.

You: "So, how's classes going for you? Noticing an improvement?"

Kasumi: "I think so? I handed some homework in recently and I was pretty happy with how I did. Fingers crossed right?"

You waved your hand up, crossing your fingers as Kasumi did the same with a grin.

Kasumi: "How are you enjoying city life senpai? I heard you used to live out in the country before transferring here"

You: "Its definitely an adjustment. I'm still not exactly used to the crowds, but theres definitely a lot more to do round Shibuya. Most interesting thing back home is probably the movie theatre"

Kasumi: "Oh, have you had the chance to visit Kichijoji? Theres lots to do around there!"

You: "I don't think so. Wanna take me there some time?"

Kasumi: "Sure! Theres lots of food stalls there, and some other cool stuff too"

You: "It's a date"

Kasumi nodded, giggling slightly in response. Guess you had just learned of a cool new place to explore. After a few hours of cleaning, you could hear the student council president say that food was ready. You rushed over to receive a bowl of the soup Dr. Maruki made, curious as to how good of a cook he was. Afterwards you sat down on a nearby bench, seeing your other group members ditch you as soon as they could.

Morgana: "I must say, you seem to be enjoying yourself"

Morgana popped his head out of your bag as you smelt the aroma of the soup, it revitalising you as you relaxed.

You: "Definitely, although I'm not even sure why you wanted to come along. Isn't it like....boiling in that bag?"

Morgana: "Y-yeah...I'm kinda regretting it myself"

Kasumi: "Hiya!"

You looked up to see Kasumi in her gym wear, Morgana popping back into your bag reluctantly as you began speaking.

You: "Soup smells great huh?"

Kasumi nodded her head, enjoying the smell of it herself. After, she began looking around curiously.

Kasumi: "So...where'd the other people in our group go?"

You: "They ditched us"

Kasumi: "Ah I see. Well, if its alright with you, why don't we eat our soup together?"

You: "Sounds good"

Kasumi: "Great!"

Kasumi moved to sit next to you, placing her soup bowl on her lap as you continued speaking.

Kasumi: "I want to thank you again for this morning. That man was even more frightening than he probably looked to you"

You: "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You don't have to thank me though"

Kasumi: "I really do! It seems like every time we run into each other, you're always looking out for me"

You: "Maybe you should stop getting yourself into so much trouble 'Miss Honour Student'?"

Kasumi: "How else will the 'deliquent transfer' score some brownie points?"

You both laughed together at your sarcastic nicknames, both enjoying your soup for a bit before a thought crossed your mind.

You: "Now that I think about it, there actually is one way you could thank me"

Kasumi: "Oh? What is it?"

You: "You said you're learning to be a gymnast right? I was wondering if you could teach me some of your moves"

Kasumi: "You're interested in gymnastics?! That makes me so happy! I'd be honoured if you'd allow me!"

You: "Awesome!"

Kasumi: "And...I know its not my place to ask...but I was wondering if I could ask one more favour in return?"

You: "Kasumi, we're friends, you don't have to be so shy about asking me for help"

Kasumi: "R-right! I suppose that's true. Well, lately I havent been getting the results I want from my performances, and I'm worried that I'm overthinking things. So it would be wonderful if you could give me some advice whenever you have the time"

You: "You want...my advice?"

Kasumi: "Sure I do! I'd love if you could lend me an ear from time to time"

You: "Sure! Anytime"

Kasumi: "Thank you!"

You shared a smile between yourself until the sound of the student council president could be heard, telling you all to pack up your rubbish as the clean up event was coming to a close.

You: "Well, as always, its been great hanging with you Kasumi"

Kasumi: "Likewise. Oh! Now might actually be a good time for some basic training since we're in our gym clothes. You up for it?"

You gave Kasumi a nod, spending the rest of your afternoon doing some core exercises with her. From the start, you could tell her training regiment for you would be tough, but if it gave you skills to use in your missions, and let you spend time with Kasumi, you were up for it!


	6. Night Life Wonders

Feels good finally getting back to a good writing schedule, though I can honestly say I am wanting to release the chapters as soon as there done. Regardless I'm gonna try to keep to my schedule and just keep my backlog of chapters up to date in case I ever hit a rough patch in uploading chapters. As always its nice to see people enjoying this story, and if any of you have an questions or comments about it, I'd love to hear them. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Summertime showers had become a more common occurrence these days. Despite the gloomy weather, things were going well for you. The heist of Madarame's desires had been successful and word of the Phantom Thieves and their heroics had spread quickly. For now, you could settle back into your normal school life. The crowds of students leaving school quickly separated into two categories: the ones that had to sprint to the station to avoid getting soaked, and the ones lucky enough to have a umbrella. You began to make your way down the steps to the exit of the school, preparing yourself to sprint as you ended up in the former group of students. Once outside, you spotted Kasumi, looking concerned as to how she'd get back herself.

Kasumi: "Ah senpai, what a pleasant surprise"

You: "Heya"

Kasumi was dressed up in her summer uniform, clearly not protected enough from the elements.

Kasumi: "It's really pouring down isn't it?"

Morgana: "I thought something like this would happen, so I snuck a collapsible umbrella into your bag"

You: "You earned yourself some tuna"

Without even seeing his face, you could sense Morgana's approval to your reaction. Reaching into your bag, you pulled out the umbrella.

Kasumi: "Well, see you round"

You: "Hey, wanna walk together again? I came prepared"

Kasumi turned back around to see you holding the umbrella, her eyes lighting up slightly as she responded.

Kasumi: "Dependable as always senpai. Thank you so much!"

With that you both went on your way, holding up the umbrella for you both as Kasumi stuck close to you all the way to the station.

Kasumi: "I was honestly kinda worried about catching a cold. Prelims are coming up soon after all"

You: "Is that a gymnastics thing?"

Kasumi: "Yup, that's right. Two huge competitions are coming up. One at the beginning of summer and one near the end. To even participate though, I have to be selected as my club's representative, which theres a qualifier for too"

You: "Sounds complicated"

Kasumi: "Maybe a little. It's my dream to compete in gymnastics on a global level"

You: "I'll be sure to cheer you on then"

Kasumi: "I'd feel invincible if I had you cheering me on senpai-"

Before she could finish talking, a group of students rushed by in the rain, barging into Kasumi. You acted fast, catching her gently before she could fall.

You: "You okay?"

Kasumi looked up at you as you held her with your free hand, with you giving her a caring smile. A split second later, you could see a small blush on her face, before she regained your composure and regained her footing.

Kasumi: "Y-yes! Sorry...they just startled me is all...oh...we're already at the station..."

You: "Gonna miss me?"

Kasumi: "....maybe a little"

Kasumi mumbled that last part, possibly embarrassed to say it properly. You however, had caught it, smiling to yourself as you finished walking to the station. Putting your umbrella away, Kasumi turned to speak to you.

Kasumi: "I'll be fine from here on out. Thank you again for helping me so much. I'll be sure to-"

Male Student: "Hey, isn't that Yoshizawa?"

Female: "The honours gymnast? She gets the VIP treatment at school, AND a boyfriend to escort her around? Miss Special Snowflake sure is living on easy street"

The students gossiping about you in the station quickly went on their way, putting a downer on Kasumi's mood.

Kasumi: "I'm sorry, you should have to deal with a misunderstanding like that"

You: "Eh, definitely not the worst rumour about me that could spread"

Kasumi: "H-huh?! Oh! I s-suppose thats true...compared to the other stuff people say..."

Kasumi desperately tried to keep her composure as she blushed at your comment. Saved by the bell, Kasumi's phone decided now was the best time to ring, her trying to take it out of her pocket to answer in her flustered state.

Kasumi: "Its my Dad. Hold on a sec"

You: "Sure"

Kasumi excused herself for a moment, responding to her father on the other end. Her phone really wasn't working well, with her clearly struggling to respond on the call. After a few moments she walked back over to you.

Kasumi: "Sorry about that. He asked if I needed a ride since it was raining"

You: "Did you tell him your 'boyfriend' walked with you?"

You gave Kasumi a teasing grin, with her pouting slightly and giving you a playful punch. Waving your hands up in defeat, you stopped teasing the first year, changing the subject.

You: "Nice that he made time for you though, sounds like a good Dad"

Kasumi: "Definitely. Well I have to get to practice so its time for me to go. When the weather clears up, you still wanna go to Kichijoji?"

You: "Mhm, you got my number. Do your best at practice!"

Kasumi: "Will do! Excuse me"

Kasumi gave you her usual wave as she went through the ticket gate on her way. Now alone, you started navigating to the sushi place you had ordered from before.

Morgana: "H-hey, maybe try to keep me under the umbrella next time?! My fur is soaked!"

You: "Sacrifice must be made to be a wingman"

Morgana: "I must say, she's definitely becoming more comfortable around you. I saw you putting your 'moves' on her"

You: "Don't say it like that! You make it sound like I'm some womaniser"

The afternoon progressed as normal. You picked up some sushi for you and Morgana, even calling up Sojiro to get him some to his reluctance. After the train ride back, you shared a nice meal between the three of you, chatting about recent events as Sojiro gave you his usual lectures on your situation. Besides that, it was a nice night, finished up as you searched online for the weather forecast for the next few days. At this point, you were free to spend your time with all your new friends, and you would definitely make the most of it.

_~Two Days Later - Evening~_

Kasumi: "Yes! We got lucky! Theres usually a massive line to get the katsu here."

You: "I'm surprised. They're usually sold out every day 'cept Sunday"

Today had been one of the only days with half decent weather, so you had decided to take Kasumi up on her offer to explore Kichijoji in more detail. However you had explored a lot of it during the day with Ryuji, so you opted to go with Kasumi at night.

Kasumi: "Hm? Have you been here before senpai?"

You: "Only briefly. My friend Ryuji took me here to play darts...sorry he beat you to the punch. I didn't explore too much besides the Penguin Sniper"

Kasumi: "Well, I'm sure theres plenty we can still see together"

With that, the two of you began your night, walking through the crowds of adults around you. Having looked up Kichijoji a bit before hand, the night life was actually pretty popular, with many bars and restaurants being open for people to enjoy. As you walked, you both picked away at your katsu dish, enjoying the fried goodness to its fullest.

You: "So, you all good to be out at night like this?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, my Dad was a bit reluctant at first, but I told him I'd be with a friend, which calmed him down a little. What about you?"

You: "Me? He's probably more worried whether or not I left the lights on than what time I get back"

Kasumi: "Ah, I see"

You: "Which means, you got me as long as you want me"

Kasumi: "Hope you had a light lunch today, I want to try as many food stalls as we can!"

You: "L-lets work up an appetite first. Plenty of shops round here to look at"

You knew you couldn't keep up with Kasumi's massive appetite, wanting to put that on for the end of the night so she wouldn't see you struggling to keep up. You explored along the winding and narrow alleys nearby, the smells all hitting you all at once to create a heavenly aroma. Continuing along, you made your way to a nearby incense stall, browsing the mystical smokes together.

You: "Thinking of buying one?"

Kasumi: "Maybe. I hear incense can help relax you, could help after a long day of practice"

You: "No doubt"

After a bit more browsing you both continued on your way down the alleys, walking into a crystal healing store nearby Penguin Sniper. You personally didn't have much interest in the stones and necklaces, but it seemed Kasumi was having a good time, looking over all the jewelry in intrigue.

Kasumi: "Hmmm, what sort of thing do you think would suit me senpai?"

You looked around for a bit before coming across a crimson necklace, the gem almost feeling hot to touch. You pointed it out to Kasumi.

You: "I think that would suit you, go well with your eyes"

Kasumi: "Oh definitely! It does look rather beautiful"

Calling over the attendant of the store, the worker opened up the cabinet holding the necklace, allowing Kasumi to try it on. As she was admiring it in the mirror, you took a glance at the price, a forty thousand yen cost looking back at you. Taking out your wallet, you handed the worker forty thousand, knowing you could easily make it back in Mementos or with one of your many part time jobs.

Kasumi: "F/n-senpai! We were just browsing!"

You: "I couldn't resist"

Kasumi: "Well...thank you...but I insist that dinner is on me!"

Kasumi glared at you with a determined look. You were honestly slightly relieved she had offered to pay for dinner, knowing her appetite would quickly rack up a high price. As you left the store, you looked over to Kasumi in the corner of your eye, admiring the new necklace on her neck. You continued down the main street, turning off to look into two nearby music stores. You didn't really have anything to play vinyl or CD's on, having only a few retro pieces of tech in your room. Browsing the instruments in the other store, you picked up a nearby electric guitar, strumming a few notes for fun.

Kasumi: "Hehe. That actually kinda suits you senpai!"

You: "You think? Maybe I'll start a band or something"

Having had your fun, you put down the guitar, heading back out into the night air together. Continuing back onto the main street, a karaoke bar caught your eye. Without saying a word you simply looked at Kasumi, then back to the bar. Reacting surprisingly fast, the gymnast quickly waved her hands up in protest.

Kasumi: "No way! We are SO not at that level yet!"

You: "You suuuure?"

Kasumi: "Positive!"

You: "Alright. Maybe next time then"

Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief as you kept walking, a store catching her eye a few seconds later.

Kasumi: "Oh! Lets go in here!"

You looked up to see the sign of the store, recognising it as the second hand clothes store you had seen on your first visit. Entering in, your eyes were quickly assaulted by the myriad of colours and clothes, looking over some and wondering who in there right mind would have bought them to begin with. For fun, you tried on a few of the hats they had on sale, a light giggle coming from Kasumi as you did.

Kasumi: "Very dashing!"

You: "Riiight. Think I'll let someone much braver than me pull that off"

You placed the hat back on its stand, exiting back out into the main street once more. At this point, you had explored most of the stores still open at night, now ready to enjoy some food with good company. The next hour or so consisted of browsing each and every food stall you could find, sampling each of their staple dishes together. Despite your rapidly expanding stomach, you were having a great time out, the gauntlet of food finally finishing as you both grabbed some drinks from the nearby vending machines.

You: "That was.... definitely an experience"

Kasumi: "I'm glad you liked it. I definitely found some places I'm going to go back to"

You clinked your drinks together, enjoying them in the cool night air.

Kasumi: "Hey senpai? I was wondering, what are your friends like?"

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi: "Well, you mentioned one of them earlier, so I just was interested what some of them were like"

You: "Ah...well. There's Ryuji, he's... definitely a lot to handle sometimes...but he's awesome to have around. He's the first friend I got around here. Then there's Ann, Ryuji and her have a history so they bicker like an old married couple sometimes. Besides that, she's definitely the voice of reason in our lil group. I'm still trying to figure out Yusuke, can't really tell if he's enigmatic on purpose, or just acts to his definition of 'normal'. I guess you'd call them my main group of friends, but I'm making more slowly"

Kasumi: "Sounds like you've been lucky enough to make some good friends"

You: "You fit that bill too you know"

Kasumi: "Hehe, thanks"

You: "What about you? Got many friends?"

Kasumi: "It's really just you and my gymnastics group, everyone else doesn't really like associating with me"

You: "Is that so?...well maybe I can introduce you to everyone else some time, we'd happily hang with you"

Kasumi: "Thank you! I'd love that"

You: "Long as I still get to hang with you like this every now and again"

Kasumi: "Mhm, anytime"

A glitchy soundy text tone interrupted you both, emanating from Kasumi's phone. She quickly pulled it out to read.

Kasumi: "Oh! It's really gotten late, my Dad just texted me to ask if I was on my way back. Guess what they say about time flying is true"

You: "Guess we can leave things here for today. I'll walk you back to the station"

Kasumi: "Okay. I had a really great night F/n-senpai. Thank you again"

You: "Thank you too! I got to explore this whole new place with great company"

Both of you in high spirits, you made your way back to the station, getting on the same train together to get back to Shibuya. The trains had died down in traffic slightly, allowing you both to get seats together. The ride back felt pretty lengthy, with you almost dozing off a few times due to it getting late. While you were able to keep your consciousness, Kasumi had been less successful, falling asleep and leaning her head against you as she slept. Not wanting to wake her, you simply smiled, allowing her to rest slightly until you made it to your stop. Gently, you shook her awake.

You: "It's our stop, come on"

Kasumi: "O-oh...right"

Kasumi yawned slightly as she got to her feet, exiting the train with you as she rubbed her eyes.

Kasumi: "Sorry, guess I dozed off"

You: "Don't worry about it. Stay safe okay? See you at school tomorrow"

Kasumi: "Yeah...looking forward to it"

You gave Kasumi and smile and wave as you went on you way, transferring onto the train to make your way back to Yongen and walking home to Leblanc. You were surprised to see Sojiro behind the bar as you entered, a look of curiosity on his face.

Sojiro: "And where have you been?"

You: "Kichijoji. I was exploring, was expecting you to be out yourself"

Sojiro: "Kichijoji? What were you doing-"

Sojiro had seemingly stopped himself mid sentence, analysing you carefully and quickly coming to a conclusion himself.

Sojiro: "Ahhh...gotcha"

You: "Huh? What do you mean 'gotcha'?"

Sojiro simply laughed, making his way around the counter and patting you on the back before going on his way.

You: "No seriously, what do you mean old man?!"

You could hear Sojiro laugh as he went on his way, not answering you in any capacity. You rolled your eyes at his reaction, wondering what explanation he had concocted in his mind. With it getting late, you retired for the day, chatting a bit with Morgana, who had stayed home at your request, before drifting off to sleep...


	7. Making Some Gains

Unsurprisingly, a game that emphasizes free time means I get to be a lot more creative with chapters and the events within them. I hope you all are enjoying the new events I'm trying to create, while also trying to tell the original story in places here and there. I'll also like to take this opportunity to say that if any of you are willing I do have a patreon in the description of my profile where you can donate. 100% not mandatory, but it does help incentivise me to keep up this schedule of mine. There's a few rewards too on there, and you can cancel any time. Now that I'm done trying to sell out. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Ryuji: "H-hey! Wait up! You...know my leg's still...bad man!"

You: "I ain't.....letting you...win...this race...out of pity!"

You continued sprinting along with Ryuji, talking between heavy breaths as you both continued your training. You had already helped him out with the business regarding the newly formed track team, but that had seemingly only spurred him on to increase the training he had planned for you both. As you rushed through the school grounds, you passed by Kasumi, waving to her as you passed.

You: "Hi....Kasumi!"

Kasumi: "Good pace senpai! Keep it up!"

She gave you a few claps as you passed her by, cheering you on to push yourself that much further.

Ryuji: "C'mon! You get...your own... cheerleader too?!"

This had been the fifth or sixth lap around the school, and Ryuji was showing no signs of stopping yet. After what seemed like forever, you finally stopped, barely standing as you both caught your breath.

You: "I win...you're buying"

Ryuji: "Damn it!"

That had been the agreement you had both made before hand. Whoever had won your 'race' was buying ramen after, with both of you getting changed out of your gym wear and making your way out of school.

Kasumi: "Nice job both of you! That was quite a race"

You were still drying yourself off with a towel as both you and Ryuji passed by Kasumi once again on your way out.

You: "Ryuji, this is Kasumi Yoshizawa. Kasumi, this is my friend Ryuji Sakamoto, the one I told you bout"

Kasumi: "It's very nice to meet you Sakamoto-senpai!"

Ryuji: "S-senpai? Oh man, I could get used to hearing that!"

You nudged Ryuji harshly, the blonde taking the hint as she continued chatting.

Ryuji: "S-so Yoshizawa, you're a gymnast right? You training with this guy too?"

Kasumi: "Planning to, we haven't had much time to it just yet though. I'm glad to see F/n-senpai takes training so seriously though!"

Ryuji: "Oh definitely! He's a total fit freak. So uh, don't be afraid to show him no mercy when you start out!"

You: "You little-"

Kasumi: "Really? That's perfect! The training my coach gives me is pretty intense, so much so it usually makes cry at the end!"

You gave Ryuji a death stare, angered that he had doomed you to this fate. The deliquent just grinned back, seemingly proud he had gotten revenge on you for winning the race.

Ryuji: "Well, we gotta get going. Nothing better after practice than ramen!"

Kasumi: "Have a good time!"

Kasumi gave you both a bow before you left, immediately putting Ryuji into a headlock and scruffing up his hair once she was out of site as payback. After a walk and train ride, you finally got to where you'd be eating, ordering from the deluxe menu to Ryuji's dismay.

You: "You're getting better"

Ryuji: "Ya think? Damn ankle still hurts like hell though"

You: "Look at the tough guy fighting through the burn, who you tryna impress huh?"

You playfully barged into Ryuji, teasing him successfully as he barged you back.

Ryuji: "Im just tryna get stronger for the Phantom-"

You: "Ryuji!"

You tried to yell it quietly to him, darting your eyes around to remind him there were still people around him possibly listening in.

Ryuji: "My bad"

You: "There are some things you'll never learn I guess"

Ryuji: "Hey! Take that back!"

After a bit more chatting your ramen arrived, both of you devouring the meals and savouring every single bite. The effort you put into running, combined with the deluxe cost of the noodles, truly made this meal heavenly.

Ryuji: "Sho...howsh schoolh livfe tweathing yewh?"

You: "Finish eating before talking man, come on"

Ryuji: "My bad"

You: "School's fine, I help Ann out occasionally in class"

Ryuji: "Make sense, she's only really good at English"

You: "Least she's good at something"

Ryuji: "Hey, you're the one who keeps saying we gotta keep a low profile. Me getting good grades would attract attention!"

You: "That's your excuse huh?"

You smiled at your hopeless friend, knowing you'd always accept him, faults and all.

Ryuji: "How's things with Yoshizawa going?"

You: "Somehow I knew that was gonna come up"

Ryuji: "We did just see her, and I'm just tryna help out my best pal. You enjoy what I did to help during the clean up at Inokashira?"

You: "Thanks for that actually, was pretty smooth of you"

Ryuji: "Hehe I live to please!"

You: "Shame you doomed me to her torturous training regime instead"

Ryuji: "Pssh...how bad can it be? The crying thing was probably exaggerated...right?"

You rolled your eyes at Ryuji, pushing what he had done aside as you ate more.

You: "You're lucky Kawakami was feeling generous at the clean up. But yeah, things have been good with Kasumi, we had a nice night at Kichijoji recently"

Ryuji: "Sounds like you got a good thing going. So! When you gonna ask her out for real?"

You: "I dunno. I don't wanna rush things"

Ryuji: "Dude are you kidding?! So many guys would kill to be in your position, you gotta lock things down asap!"

You: "I'm not even sure she's interested in dating right now. She's crazy busy with her training"

Ryuji: "So ask her man!"

You: "Pfft, yeah, just ask her. It ain't that easy"

Ryuji: "Sure it is, I can go to her class tomorrow for you and-"

You stopped him right there, grabbing him by his ear and pulling it to grab his attention.

Ryuji: "Ow! Alright alright! I wont do nothin!"

You: "Glad we understand each other"

You let go of his ear, Ryuji quickly rubbing it to dull the pain.

Ryuji: "You know I'm just tryna help you out man! The way you talk about this girl, its clear as day you're interested in her, and I said that I would always have your back"

You: "I know. I'm definitely gonna listen to some of your advice, but I'm sticking to my guns that things are still too early. Her prelims are coming up and we have business of our own to focus on. Once we're both a lil less busy, maybe I'll see about how she feels"

Ryuji: "Alright man, just know I'm rooting for ya!"

Ryuji raised his fist up with a grin, you bumping it with your own in response. You both chatted up a little more as you ate before going your separate ways, heading back to Leblanc as usual.

_~Evening~_

As soon as the door to the café opened, Morgana was on you quick as a flash, jumping out of your bag and onto the counter despite Sojiro being there.

Sojiro: "Hey! Get that thing down! Last thing I need is it learning how to steal customer's food"

Following his wishes, you grabbed Morgana by the collar, ignoring his annoyance as you went back upstairs.

Morgana: "How dare you manhandle me like that!"

You: "You'd rather Sojiro kick you out to the curb?"

Morgana grumbled in response, jumping up onto the surface near the stairs.

You: "So what's up?"

Morgana: "We're gonna train! Right here and now!"

You: "Huh?! I just got back from training with Ryuji"

Morgana: "I don't wanna hear any excuses!"

Sojiro: "Oh! By the way, a package came for you in the mail!"

You looked back down the stairs in confusion, not remembering ordering any packages. As you made your way closer to the stairs, Morgana quickly spoke up.

Morgana: "H-hey! Where are you going!? Training Joker, hop to it!"

Morgana quickly moved to stop you from reaching the stairs, seemingly nervous for some reason...

You: "...what did you do?"

Morgana: "....I don't know what you're talking about"

You: "Yeah, okay"

Without another word you began descending down the stairs, Morgana attaching himself to your face to try and stop you. After wrestling him off your face you were back downstairs, able to instantly see the massive package in front of you.

Sojiro: "I had the delivery guy check the address twice over, what the hell are you ordering here?"

You: "How did I not see this on the way in?!"

You couldn't really give Sojiro an answer to his question, instead turning to look at Morgana hiding on the stairs, giving him a death stare. Lifting up the package with all your strength, you made your way back upstairs, Sojiro looking at you very confused as you did, packing up his stuff to leave. Finally back upstairs, you dropped it down on the ground and looked at Morgana.

Morgana: "I'd like to start off by saying I appreciate you as a leader and as a friend"

You: "What did you do?"

Morgana: "So I got bored the other night while you were out with Yoshizawa, and the chief let me watch TV. Well, an ad for protein powder came up..."

You: "Morgana..."

Morgana: "And, well um...you were doing all that training with Ryuji and you were going to start with Yoshizawa and um...."

You: "....how much did you buy?"

Morgana: "....A hundred thousand yens worth?"

You stood there simply in silence for a moment. After that time had passed, you laid down in your bed, not saying a single word.

Morgana: "It was a really good deal, honest! I'm positive you'll use it all up too! So lets get started right now!....right Joker?"

Morgana was clearly desperate, pawing at your back to try and get your attention. After much effort you turned back round to face him, a serious look on your face.

You: "I pity you. You have volunteered to never taste sushi again...truly a harsh punishment..."

Morgana: "WHAT?! C-come on! Y-y-you're kidding right? Joker?!"

You picked up the cat in a flash, practically bowling him across the room in anger.

You: "YOU SPENT A HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN ON PROTEIN POWDER!"

You ripped open the package you had gotten as the jars of powder fell to the floor.

You: "Where am I supposed to even put this?!"

Morgana: "Well...we do live in a storage room..."

You: "One more word from you and I'm gonna shave you!"

You quickly jumped up from your bed and got to work, mixing the powder into shakes as your workout was fuelled by pure annoyance. You began doing pull ups on the scaffolding at lightning speeds, swapping to push ups, and then sit ups. The entire time you were internally screaming, chugging protein shakes one after another to try and burn through your rage and new supply. A few hours later, and possibly a few popped blood vessels, you were exhausted, having gotten through enough of the powder to be able to reasonably store the rest. Not saying another word, you collapse face first into your pillow, trying to fall asleep as soon as possible to let this roller coaster of a night be over. Morgana, taking the hint from your outburst, decided to sleep on the couch far from your reach, possibly worried about his well being....

_~The Next Day - After School~_

You could barely stay awake the next day in class, exhausted from your outburst the night before, and the training with Ryuji before that. The school day had been an interesting one, with you still able to answer your teacher's questions correctly despite your face being buried in your desk for the most part. At the very least you had the afternoon free to do anything you wanted, with barely enough energy in your body from napping in class.

Kasumi: "Sennnnnnpai!"

Kasumi playfully karate chopped your head as you laid it on your desk. You mustered up the energy to lift your head up, responding with a weak voice.

You: "Oh...hey Kasumi..."

Kasumi: "You don't look so good, rough day?"

You: "You could say that..."

Kasumi: "Well! I know just what will cheer you up! Lets go train!"

You: "...excuse me?"

Kasumi: "We needed to get you started learning gymnastics right? Well lets get started! Your social studies trip is tomorrow so we only have today to do it. Up for it?!"

You groaned out in mental and physical pain, burying your head back into your desk. Exercise was the LAST thing on your mind.

Kasumi: "Come onnnnn! You said this was the way I could thank you for everything, I refuse to let you decline!"

Kasumi began trying to pull you out from under your desk, trying her hardest to motivate you to no avail.

Kasumi: "You can be.... surprisingly stubborn..."

You: "Just let me lay here for a few days..."

Kasumi: "Pleaaaase senpai?"

Kasumi continued to plead at you, kneeling down to poke your face lightly as she did. Despite your best efforts, you eventually caved, groaning out as you got up and went to go get changed into your gym clothes. Afterwards, you made your way to Inokashira Park, Kasumi explaining the hardcore training regiment she had planned for you. Once you had arrived, Kasumi got to work, teaching you the fundamentals as she contorted her body in all manner of ways. After much trial and error...mostly error...you were able to get some of the moves down, your body aching even more than it was already afterwards.

Kasumi: "Not bad F/n-senpai. You're catching on fast!"

You: "You know me...always the overachiever"

You gave a weak thumbs up as you tried to calm your broken body.

Kasumi: "Its all about the harmony between the internal and oblique muscles. I can't get enough of it"

You: "...the last thing I'm feeling right now is harmony..."

Kasumi: "Hm? Did you say something senpai?"

You: "Nope! Not a thing! Just...go easy on me"

Kasumi: "But Sakamoto-senpai said you could handle it..."

You: "I uh...had a heavy lunch! Don't wanna puke it up or anything...heh..."

Kasumi: "Oh...I guess that makes sense..."

The mere thought of continuing this amount of muscle work made your skin crawl, but also made you appreciate how much work Kasumi was putting in. After a bit more stretching you were finally finished, collapsing on a nearby bench and beginning to chug the multiple protein shakes you had with you.

Kasumi: "Looks like somebody came prepared. Good effort senpai!"

You gave Kasumi another thumbs up, slowly starting to recover now that your training was over. The two of you sat on the bench for a while, your bodies calming down as you enjoyed the nature surrounding you.

Kasumi: "Hey...senpai? I actually wanted to talk to you about something"

You: "Talking is definitely something I can do. What's up?"

Kasumi: "Well...I think I'm caught in a slump. No matter how much I train, I can't seem to get any better. I tried talking to my coach about it, but she told me to take some time off. She thinks I need to figure out who I am"

You: "Okay well, have you thought about it? Who you are?"

Kasumi: "Yes, but....thinking about it...I don't really know the answer...could you...help me?"

You: "You want me to help you...find yourself?"

Kasumi: "In a manner of speaking. It just seems that ever since I started high school, things haven't been going right. I've lost my confidence, and I think you're the one to help me get it back"

You: "Well, first piece of advice I can give you"

Kasumi: "Hm?"

You: "Stop overthinking everything! Its clear to anyone you're getting too caught up in your own head thinking about what everyone else is gonna say. You're Kasumi Yoshizawa, gymnast extraordinaire! Nobody's gonna keep you down!"

Kasumi laughed at the title you gave her, responding happily.

Kasumi: "I dunno about 'extraordinaire', but I'll try not to overthink things so much. Thank you for being so direct senpai!"

You: "Don't mention it"

Kasumi: "As a reward, we can have a sprint to the station. Basic cardio is important in gymnastics after all"

You looked at her with a blank expression, wondering what cruelness you must have done in a past life to deserve this luck.

Kasumi: "Kidding!"

You: "...I thought I was gonna die..."

Kasumi: "I think you're overreacting juuust a little bit"

Hopping back onto your feet, you both headed back to the station, going your separate ways for the day after your long training session.

_~Evening~_

Sojiro: "Ah, you're back"

Back home finally, you quickly took a seat at the counter, collapsing your head onto it exhausted.

Sojiro: "What happened to you?"

You: "I think I might die if I move from this spot..."

Sojiro: "H-hey! Don't say crap like that!"

Seeing your prominent exhaustion, Sojiro began his work, making you his masterclass cup of coffee.

Sojiro: "Here...on the house"

You felt blessed to live in a café, enjoying a long drink from your coffee.

Sojiro: "So...when do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

Before you could fully enjoy the taste of the coffee, Sojiro had spoken this, making you choke on what you had drunk in response.

Sojiro: "With a reaction like that, I'd say I'm right on the money"

You: "W-whaat? I dunno what you're talking about"

Sojiro: "Don't play dumb. I was young once to ya know. When you came back from Kichijoji with that big grin on your face, I could tell something was up. So, who is she? She a student? She better be, I'd be worried if you were dating someone older"

You: "What's with the sudden interest in my love life?"

Sojiro: "If you're living under my roof, least you can tell me is who might be staying the night in the foreseeable future"

You: "We are SO not even close to that stage. She's just a first year I'm helping out, she came to the shop before"

Sojiro: "The red head with the manners?"

You: "That's the one"

Sojiro: "My my, seems I have a Romeo on my hands"

You: "Would ya ease off old man? You got what you wanted, don't you have some girls of your own to call?"

Sojiro: "Alright alright! I'll leave you alone this time. Just keep in mind that I know a thing or two about romance, which I may be willing to pass down to you if you work some shifts"

With the offer on the table, Sojiro packed up his things to go, chuckling to himself as he left.

Sojiro: "Ah young love, such a crazy thing"

You: "Close the door on your way out!"

Successfully teased by Sojiro, you enjoyed what remained of your coffee before heading up to bed. You were happy to finally get a long night's rest, allowing you to recover from all your exercise. As you were about to drift into sleep however, your phone buzzed, a notification on the screen reminding you of the social studies trip tomorrow...the one you had a very early start for...

You: "....damn it...."


	8. Secrets Come Out

It's gotten to the point where I'm spending more time writing about persona than playing it, and I am totally okay with it! I'm doing my best to breeze through the beginning of the main story, to get to the parts where Kasumi's character is more prominent. Regardless, I'll keep trying to implement her in different ways in the chapters she can be, while also focusing on a few other confidants here and there. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~_ _After School~_

Ann: "Thanks again for doing this. Shiho is still in rehab, so she can't exactly go shopping for stuff herself"

You: "No problem, although....I doubt she needs this much"

After school Ann had invited you out to Harajuku, needing your help in something. In your short time out shopping, Ann had already handed you numerous bags to carry, filled with 'essential' items for Shiho. Ann showed no signs of slowing down though, entering every shop to browse for things her friends might need. At the very least, you were relieved Ann was paying for the items, some of the prices shocking you personally.

Ann: "Y-you think it's too much? Gah, I'm overthinking things again aren't I?"

You: "Ann. You're fine, I was just messing with you"

Ann: "Right, sorry. Guess I'm still trying to make things up to her"

You: "You have nothing to prove. You're an awesome friend to her and I'm sure she agrees"

Ann: "Yeah...you're right! I'm sure she'll love this stuff, better to be over prepared than under right? Now....what else might she need..."

???: "Hm? Is that you senpai?"

You looked around for source of the familiar voice, seeing Kasumi coming your way.

You: "Hey Kasumi, fancy seeing you here"

Kasumi: "I was just out looking to buy some new training wear, I was surprised to see you here"

Ann: "Um..."

You: "Oh, right! This is Ann Takamaki, a good friend of mine. Ann, this is Kasumi Yoshizawa"

Kasumi: "Nice to meet you Takamaki-senpai!"

Ann: "Nice to meet you too Yoshizawa-san, I hope you've heard good things from him about me"

Kasumi: "Oh definitely, I think he called you the 'voice of reason' in your group actually"

Ann: "Really? Well, I cant exactly argue with him there, hehe"

Kasumi: "He also said that you and Ryuji act like an old married-"

You: "S-so! How's training going Kasumi?"

You quickly interrupted the girls, not wanting Ann to hear what you thought about her relationship with Ryuji.

Kasumi: "Good! Although the regiment is pretty harsh, so I have to replace my gym wear from time to time. What are you two doing here?"

Ann: "Oh, he's just helping me shop for a friend"

Kasumi: "I see...are the two of you...close?"

Ann: "O-oh no! Nothing like that, we're just friends"

Kasumi: "Ah oh course, sorry for being so forward!"

Kasumi quickly bowed low to Ann, confusing her as she didn't know how to react.

You: "H-hey Ann? Not to much longer to go right? I don't know...how much more I can carry..."

You struggled under the weight of the multiple bags as the two girls chatted, trying to avoid people walking by and barging into you by accident.

Ann: "Think of it as good exercise! It's not like I can carry it all by myself"

You: "You'd be able to carry it...if you didn't buy so much!"

Ann: "You're fiiine, quit being a baby!"

Kasumi: "Work those muscles senpai!"

You: "You're taking her side on this?!"

The two girls laughed at your response, seemingly having hit things off pretty well.

Kasumi: "Well, enjoy your shopping Takamaki-senpai. It was very nice meeting you"

Kasumi gave her signature bow as she said this, Ann once again confused as to how to respond.

Ann: "Likewise! Maybe we can hang out together sometime"

Kasumi: "Mhm, well...see you around!"

With that, Kasumi waved you both goodbye, continuing her shopping trip and leaving you with Ann. After a bit more shopping, you finally got a break, both of you resting at a nearby bench.

Ann: "She's the one you like...right?"

You: "Mhm..."

Ann: "How's that going?"

You: "No clue. I mean, I can tell she enjoys hanging out together, but not if there's anything...more to that"

Ann: "She definitely seemed interested if we were dating, that might be a sign right?"

You: "How should I know? I'm not exactly knowledgeable on this stuff"

Ann: "Me either. Well in any case, she seems nice. A lil formal at times but yeah"

You: "That's Kasumi for ya"

Ann: "Why not just...ask her how she feels?"

You: "Could you do that to your crush?"

Ann: "Yeah...guess not. By the way...what was she saying about me and Ryuji?"

You: "O-oh...y'know....nothing important!"

You averted your eyes from Ann's suspicious gaze, with her rolling her eyes and letting the subject go...for now...

Ann: "Well, good luck with Kasumi F/n! I'll be rooting for you!"

You: "Thanks"

Ann: "Just don't take too long. If there's one thing a woman hates, it's being led on. Plus, almost every guy at school is pining after her too sooooo"

You: "Great...no pressure or anything"

The two of you continued a bit more on your trip in Harajuku before heading back, carrying all of the stuff Ann had bought as far as you could to where Shiho was staying for the time being.

Ann: "Okay...I got this"

You: "You'll be fine. Plus, seeing her will definitely help train your heart"

Ann: "Y-yeah! I guess you're right. I mean, it's not even my first time seeing her! Nothing to be nervous about right?! Do I look nervous? I probably look nervous huh?"

It was pretty clear Ann was still a little shaken up in preparation of seeing her friend. Wanting to comfort her, you gently put the bags down and rested your hand on her shoulder. Ann lightly jumped in response before looking at you.

You: "Be there for her. That's what she needs more than anything right now"

Ann: "....you're right"

Ann let out a heavy sigh as she calmed herself down, giving you her usual confident smile once she relaxed.

You: "There's the Ann I know. Once Shiho is out of here, maybe we could hang sometime? I only really spoke to her briefly, but she seems cool"

Ann: "Sure, I bet she'd love to meet you. Well, I'll see you later F/n!"

You: "See ya!"

With a wave goodbye, Ann went on her way, finally feeling the struggles of carrying the things she had bought today as you went back to Leblanc.

_~The Next Day - Evening~_

The evening had been pretty eventful, all of you coming together to enjoy some hot pot at Leblanc and learn a bit more about each other. Ann had been kind enough to sort out lodging for Yusuke at Leblanc with Sojiro, saving you the embarrassment of asking him yourself. Afterwards, you, Ryuji, and Yusuke had gone to the bathhouse to relax.

Ryuji: "Ahhh...huge bath tubs are the best! Ann's really missing out"

You: "Never knew you wanted to see her naked that badly Ryuji. You and Yusuke should start a fanclub or something"

Yusuke: "I would not mind this"

Ryuji: "Ew what?! I mean, yeah she ain't bad lookin', but I've known her for so long. She's like a sister to me!"

Yusuke: "Isn't it normal for siblings to bathe together?"

Ryuji: "That is SO not the point I'm tryna make!"

Yusuke: "Ann aside, we need to hurry up and find our next target"

You: "We gotta pick someone that'll prove we're on the side of the people"

Ryuji: "Yeah but...who?"

You: "Its...not exactly easy...to think in this heat"

Yusuke: "I do have to...agree with F/n"

Ryuji: "Argh! I can't take the heat anymore! How much ya gotta add until your satisfied gramps!?"

The elderly fellow on the tap ignored Ryuji completely, continuing to pump out more hot water into the bath. Not wanting to overheat, you all exited the baths, getting dressed and heading on your way. It felt weird walking back with Yusuke, the artist setting up his things in your room for the night.

You: "You sure you're okay with the couch tonight Yusuke? I know you said you prefer a futon..."

Yusuke: "Its quite alright, I did give you very short notice after all. There have been plenty of times I have fallen asleep in my studio, so this isn't too different"

You: "Long as you're okay. Today and tonight is actually the first time I've had anyone over to hang out"

Yusuke: "I suppose I feel honoured then in that regard"

You: "So, you enjoy the night?"

Yusuke: "Yes! It was quite refreshing, both in body and mind. Although I stick by my wish to have finished the hot pot with porridge"

You: "Haha, well maybe next time. This was pretty enjoyable for me too after all. I'm finally getting to make some great memories with friends here"

Yusuke: "The students at my school seem to find me a bit...odd, so you all are really my first true friends"

You: "Can't imagine why they think you're weird..."

You and Morgana shared a look, knowing his interesting personality was the most likely reason.

Yusuke: "In any case, I am excited to experience more with you all. I truly believe it will help expand my horizons and help my artwork"

You: "Well, I speak only for myself but we're happy to have you"

Morgana: "For sure! Our team needed a lil class after all"

You: "Hey, I'm all class"

Yusuke let out a low chuckle in response, settling into his rest as you did the same. 

You: "Well, g'night man"

Yusuke: "Goodnight to you too. Oh, and dont worry about breakfast. I'll be fine with some grilled fish and miso soup"

You: "Yeah...you're probably getting curry"

With that, the three of you drifted off to sleep for the night, yours being interrupted as you were pulled into the Velvet Room for another chat...

_~A Few Days Later - After School~_

You knocked on the door of the student council office, hearing Makoto's voice from the other side.

Makoto: "Come in"

Kawakami had informed you at the end of the day that Makoto wished to see you. As you walked into the office, you could tell something was up, seeing Makoto sat down awaiting you.

Makoto: "You're earlier than expected"

You: "I'll take that as a compliment"

Makoto motioned for you to take a seat, which you obliged to as she began to talk.

Makoto: "I'll get straight to the point. Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame. Wont you tell me the truth about those Phantom Thieve's incidents?"

You: "Why would I know about-"

Makoto: "Ah, of course you wouldn't admit your involvement. Well, have a listen"

Makoto pulled out her phone, starting a audio clip of Ryuji.

Ryuji's Voice: "If someone else could help 'em, we wouldn't be doing stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!"

Morgana: "We screwed up!"

Makoto: "What could all that mean I wonder. Was it blackmail, hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess?"

You: "Ask the culprits, I'm not one of them"

Makoto: "I believe otherwise. See, I think you, Takamaki, and Sakamoto are the Phantom Thieves, and I want to know how you made your targets confess"

You stayed there silent for a few moments. This was bad, even without hard evidence, that recording was still pretty incriminating, and the last thing you needed was the cops on you.

You: "Say that I was one of them like you said, why do you want to know?"

Makoto: "You're not denying the possibility"

You: "You already have ample proof of such. The school probably just wants evidence of who the Phantom Thieves are, and you have that already. The only reason you'd ask about the method...is if this was more personal to you..."

Makoto: "...so what's your conclusion?"

You: "My conclusion...is you don't want to report this, you want to know if what we're doing is right. Am I correct?"

Before you could get your answer, your phone went off, showing you were getting a call from Ryuji.

Makoto: "You can answer"

As soon as you pressed the button to accept the call, you could hear Ryuji's loud voice on the other end.

Ryuji: "Hey, where ya at? Taking a leak? Let's meet up at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thief meeting"

You quickly hung up as soon as he finished that sentence, cursing your luck.

Morgana: "That idiot!"

Makoto: "I suppose there we have it"

You: "You know...you never answered my question..."

Makoto: "Nor did you answer mine. Regardless, I think this will be easier if you just take me to your band of thieves"

You: "Alright, come on"

Makoto looked a bit surprised at your willingness, with you standing up and walking towards the door.

Makoto: "You're surprisingly forthcoming about all this. I was expecting to have to blackmail you with the recording"

You: "I'm forthcoming about it because I know our justice is right, and I think you will too once you see it"

Makoto: "...we'll see"

You both continued on to the station, with you seeing an uneasy look on Makoto's face out of the corner of your eye. She seemed unsure about her actions, but there was no backing out now. Both of you boarded the train to Shibuya, walking towards the accessway once you were out. Finally reaching your destination, you met up with the others, all of them confused at Makoto's presence.

Ryuji: "What the hell?!"

Ann: "What's the meaning of this?"

Makoto: "I had him lead me here. Seems I was one member off, I wasn't expecting Madarame's former pupil, though it definitely makes sense"

You: "Let's get down to business"

Makoto: "Of course. I wanted to talk to you all about this"

Makoto pulled out her phone, ready to play the recording. However, you gently grabbed her by the wrist, moving her arm back down.

You: "That won't be necessary. Besides, I'd rather not have the crowds hear that recording...if you don't mind"

You notioned to the heavy crowds surrounding the accessway, hoping Makoto took the hint. The student council president was unsure whether to take you at your word, giving you a stern look to try and guage how trustworthy your seemed.

Ryuji: "Hey uh, can you explain what the hell is going on?"

You: "She knows"

Ryuji: "H-huh?! What do you-"

You: "She. Knows"

Ann: "But how?"

You: "Ryuji slipped up...twice actually"

Ryuji: "Me?! What did I do?!"

You: "That's not important right now"

You let go of Makoto's wrist, with her lowering her phone and putting it back into her pocket.

Makoto: "They must trust you a lot to just take your word on something like this"

You: "I earned their trust, believe me. So, what do you want from us?"

Makoto: "I...I want to cut a deal. I know the teachers are just using me, so all I want to do is validate the justice your group spreads. If you can do that, I'll erase the recording"

Yusuke: "An interesting proposition, but how are we to accomplish this? Moreover, how are we to take you at your word?"

Makoto: "You cant, but I have no reason to deceive you. If I was truly doing this only for me, I could have reported this already. As for the method, there is someone who's heart I'd like you to change"

Yusuke: "Who?"

Makoto: "I can't tell you that yet. Let's continue our talk after school tomorrow on the rooftop. Assuming you accept my offer that is..."

You: "We do"

Ryuji: "Run that by me again?!"

You: "We aren't exactly in a position to negotiate Ryuji, trust me. Tomorrow on the roof"

Makoto: "Alright then. I'll take my leave, see you tomorrow"

With that, the president left, leaving everyone in shock as to what just transpired.

Ann: "Jeez, this seems bad. Now she's gone, what exactly does she have on us?"

You: "A recording of Ryuji and you talking about us being the Phantom Thieves, she also overheard Ryuji talking about this place on a call just now"

Ryuji: "That's why you hung up so quickly!"

Yusuke: "Even so, a recording and her word alone is hardly enough to convict us"

You: "But definitely enough to get the police on our backs, and I'm under probation already"

Ryuji: "I almost forgot bout that! Guess we got no choice for now"

Yusuke: "That's all you have to say? You were careless, I dont think you understood how high the stakes were"

Ryuji: "Yeah yeah, my bad"

Ann: "I'm sorry too"

Morgana: "We just have to play along for now. Who knows, maybe this is even the break we've been looking for. We were having troubles thinking of a target until now after all"

You: "We'll learn everything tomorrow. Yusuke cant exactly roam round school, so he'll have to wait outside while we meet her"

Yusuke: "Very well, I will go along with this"

With your plans now in motion you concluded your meeting, heading on your separate ways back home as you all pondered what was next for the Phantom Thieves while they were under Makoto's grasp.


	9. Reddening Subjects

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter out, and I personally think it shows. Character based writing, especially romance, is a big love of mine, and it helps when the characters in Persona 5 are all so lovable. As always I hope everyone is liking the story and everything in it. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

Exhausted from the Metaverse, you collapsed into bed, relaxing your whole body as you thought about what had happened. Makoto's awakening of a Persona had definitely been the highlight of the day, finally finding her justice when she was face to face with Kaneshiro's Shadow. You all agreed, Kaneshiro and his illegal activities were the perfect target for the Phantom Thieves to prove their justice, and now you had one more member to help you on that quest.

Morgana: "A motorcycle shaped Persona huh? You know...I can turn into a car so I guess I feel a form of....familarity?"

You: "Maybe you're a Persona?"

Morgana: "Uh no? I'm supposed to be a human! Regardless, motorcycles can't carry lots of people like me. I really am special after....all...huh?"

You: "Mhm, one of a kind"

Morgana: "Wait...carry...no...take somewhere? Something just...crossed my mind?"

You: "Wait, are you remembering something?"

You quickly jumped out of bed to look at Morgana, awaiting his response as he tried to think hard.

Morgana: "Gah! Its no use! I can't remember at all!"

You: "We'll get there. Once we deal with Kaneshiro, we'll jump into Mementos and see if that door opens up"

Morgana: "It really is frustrating. I get the occasional flashes of it when we're all in the Metaverse, but nothing concrete"

You: "I can only imagine. Well, memories or not, you'll always have a place here man"

Morgana: "Thanks"

With that, you laid back down, your eyes slowly closing as Morgana continued to speak. You drifted off to sleep for the night, getting a good night's rest to take on your new target.

_~Early Morning~_

You stretched out as you woke from your slumber, rubbing your eyes as you got out of bed.

You: "Morning"

Morgana: "Good morning. Come on, we got a big day ahead of us, we should go to the Palace and see what Makoto can do"

You: "Maybe..."

As your vision cleared up from sleeping, your phone buzzed, a call coming in from Kasumi. Curious, you quickly answered, trying to hide the sleep in your voice.

You: "Hello?"

Kasumi: "Hi senpai! Sorry if I woke you. I wanted to ask you something"

The call quality on Kasumi's end was terrible, her voice sounding robotic as she spoke.

Kasumi: "I was wondering if you wanted to get some training done today after classes, maybe share lunch together too?"

You: "Uhh...sure, I'll see you at school"

Kasumi: "Perfect! See you then!"

You hung up the call and began getting changed for school.

Morgana: "I thought we were heading to the Palace today?"

You: "We would be, if someone hadn't bought me so much damn protein! I'm gonna take every opportunity I can to lower my amount of that stuff, crippling debt to a mob boss or not!"

You looked over at the shelving unit near your bed, the whole thing taken up by the packages Morgana had given you.

You: "Seriously though, how did you even work a phone? Let alone order this stuff"

Morgana: "Mwehehe! Don't underestimate me!"

You rolled your eyes at your feline friend, heading downstairs and enjoying a plate of curry made by Sojiro.

Sojiro: "Good morning. Ready for the day?"

You: "Yup, all set. Thank you for the food as always"

Sojiro: "You know I gotta admit, I'm getting used to having you round kid"

You: "You getting all soft on me 'dad'?"

Sojiro: "Not soft enough not to make you work your Sunday if you start sassing me 'son'"

You: "Alright alright! Sheesh"

Sojiro chuckled to himself as you finished up your food, waving him goodbye as you made your way out, turning the sign on the front door as always.

_~Lunchtime~_

You walked into the busy cafeteria, analysing the room until you spotted Kasumi in the corner. Making your way over, you noticed she was carrying two small boxes, wrapped up in fabric that made them look like bento.

You: "Hey there! Packing lots as usual?"

Kasumi: "Not just for me this time!"

Kasumi handed you out the smaller box with a smile, you taking it gently.

You: "You..made me lunch?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! This is actually the first time I've cooked for someone outside my family, but I thought it might help my confidence come back"

You: "Huh, thanks. Although...you didn't exactly think of one thing..."

Kasumi: "Hm? What's that?"

Your eyes scanned the room, the nearby students instantly chatting about how you were in a relationship. You rubbed your nape shyly, Kasumi still totally oblivious to the implications of giving you a bento.

You: "Don't worry bout it, I'm just excited to try this"

You sat down and opened up the box, Kasumi giving you an in depth explanation of her choices in food to make for you, talking of their vitamins and fat amounts.

You: "It looks amazing"

With that, you dug in, taking your first bite. As soon as it hit your taste buds, they were confused, recognising a familiar flavour that did not match the food at all. Trying one bit after another, you discovered it all tasted the same. All the while Kasumi was gazing at your expression, wondering if you enjoyed it.

You: "Just out of curiosity, what sorta flavour were you going for?"

Kasumi: "Hm? Well I didn't exactly know what you liked, but I though, everyone likes curry right? So I went for that. Um...do you...not like that flavour?"

You: "N-no! It's not that"

Kasumi: "Oh! Is it that you enjoy more spicy flavours? I'm so sorry! I did this all wrong!"

You: "Kasumi, its fine, really"

Kasumi: "I'll go get some condiments to cover it up. What would you like? Mayo? Soy?"

As Kasumi began to frantically list condiments you lightly grabbed her hand, startling her a bit as her focus snapped back to you.

You: "I told you, don't overthink things. It tastes great, honestly"

Kasumi: "But..."

You gave Kasumi a heartfelt smile, her worries quickly disappearing as she saw it.

Kasumi: "Well...as long as you're okay with it. Lets dig in then!"

The gymnast quickly went to work on her own meal, the giant box she brought being conquered in record time as you enjoyed your own meal. Despite the flavour, you definitely didn't dislike curry, the meal growing on you a bit as you ate. After you were finished eating, you both continued chatting.

Kasumi: "Thank you for finishing you whole meal senpai. I'm really sorry it didn't turn out right"

You: "It's really fine. Crop it up as a learning experience"

Kasumi: "I was so excited to share it with you, now I'm just embarrassed"

You: "Well...you could always...try again some time?"

Kasumi: "Sure! I'll ask you what you like next time too"

You: "This was an experience for me too. I've never had a girl cook for me"

As soon as you finished your sentence, Kasumi dropped her chopsticks, her face quickly reddening to a shade close to her hair.

You: "You finally figure out why everyone was staring at us?"

Kasumi: "I-I didn't even think about it! I was just wanting to make you some food b-but...now people think we're t-together..."

The athlete sat at the table, twiddling her thumbs nervously as she tried to hide her embarrassed gaze. Not wanting to tease her any further, you stood up from your place.

You: "Come on, classes are starting soon. See you after school?"

Kasumi: "S-sure..."

You: "And by the way...I wouldn't mind if people thought we were dating"

You couldn't resist one more teasing remark, that last comment being the nail in the coffin for Kasumi. Her face was now as red as a tomato as she hid it in her hands. You laughed lightly, seeing a side of her you hadn't really seen until now, leaving your separate ways for classes soon after.

_~After School~_

Kasumi had sent you a text message after classes had ended, directing you to meet her at the gymnasium for practice. You made your way to the practice building and got changed into your gym clothes, heading into the gymnasium. Closing the doors behind you, Kasumi's presence was clear to see. A few of the clubs were using some of the space for their practice, however a small crowd had formed around Kasumi, her acrobatic movements as she practiced drawing everyone's attention. Reacting in the same way as the other students, you stood to the side of the gymnasium, entranced by the crimson haired girl's movements. After finishing her small routine, she picked you out of the crowd.

You: "That was....wow..."

Kasumi: "Oh! There you are F/n-senpai"

With your presence stated verbally, the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the two of you alone. All you could do was laugh at the ridiculous of it all, Kasumi bursting into laughter herself soon after you.

Kasumi: "I'm glad you liked it, although my footwork got messed up in a few places"

You: "It was definitely a sight. So, what's on the agenda today? Recovered from your lunchtime embarrassment?"

Kasumi: "Gah, dont remind me! I had people in my class whispering about me and you all day!"

You: "Did you correct them?"

Kasumi: "W-well...n-no....but"

You: "Hehe, relax, just messing with you"

Kasumi: "A-anyway, we're just be going over some more intermediate stuff today. Hope you can keep up!"

Kasumi spent the rest of the afternoon training you to the best of her ability. You could swear you heard a few of your bones click and crack a few times as you tried to imitate her poses, but eventually you were all done. Afterwards you drank a few more protein shakes from your bag, sitting down on the side of the gymnasium with Kasumi. The students from before had finished up their club activities, heading home and leaving the two of you alone in the gymnasium.

You: "Want one?"

Kasumi: "If you have a spare, sure!"

You: "I definitely got spares"

You rummaged through your bag and handed Kasumi a protein shake, enjoying yours as you calmed down from your work out.

Kasumi: "You know...I was actually wondering about something..."

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi: "Um....it was about what happened before at lunch...you said you didn't...mind people thinking we were...together"

You: "Well...if it means I get your awesome cooking, then sure...I don't mind"

Kasumi: "O-oh! That's what you meant..."

You: "Hm? Did you think I meant something else?"

You grinned at Kasumi, the gymnast falling right into your trap, her face brightening as she tried to come up with a response.

Kasumi: "W-well um...y-you could have...m-meant...that...u-um..."

You: "You aren't very good at this stuff, huh?"

Kasumi: "I-I'm only like this because of you F/n-senpai! Bully!"

Kasumi pouted heavily, averting her gaze from you as she tried to be angry at you. You had to keep yourself from laughing as you responded to her.

You: "Alright, I'll stop...for now..."

Kasumi: "Hmph...good"

It seemed this has satisfied Kasumi enough as an apology, the red head giving you a gentle smile. You sat with Kasumi until her embarrassment went away, finishing up your drinks.

Kasumi: "I-in all seriousness...I do really admire you...you know that, right?"

You: "I dunno why, I'm just a snarky deliquent after all"

Kasumi: "Oh hush; You help me all the time with so much, and you are definitely not a deliquent. It's honestly so much fun being with you F/n-senpai"

You: "Well...thanks. I'm happy to have you a friend. Since we're having a serious talk, about that...other stuff? About me...and you? Maybe down the line we could...talk about it? When you're not so busy with prelims and everything! I definitely don't wanna distract you from your dream!"

Kasumi: "Y-yeah...maybe..."

At this point, you both had small blushes on your faces. This had been the first time you had really expressed your fondness for each other aloud together, and it definitely was embarrassing.

You: "W-well, training's all finished right?. It's getting pretty late, wanna...walk together to the station?"

Kasumi: "D-definitely...let me go get changed and...grab my things"

You both departed for a bit, collecting your things up and getting back into your uniforms. The walk to the station felt different than before, now that the admiration for each other you felt was out in the open. Once you made it to the station, you both went on your ways, wishing each other well for the evening. The afternoon had really been a turning point in your relationship. Thinking back, you had really just confessed how you felt to Kasumi, but it really didn't feel that way. It was nice to know that she was open to the idea, but now really wasn't the best time for either of you. Kasumi had her prelims coming up that she needed to focus on, and you had Kaneshiro to deal with. Once things had died down for both of you, maybe you could think about that. For now however, you were content with how things were, wanting to help Kasumi as best you could while you dealt with your duties as a Phantom Thief. On the way back, you chatted with Morgana, telling him about what you and Kasumi had talked about.

Morgana: "My my, seems being around me has made you quite the dashing young lad after all"

You: "I don't know bout that..."

You rubbed your nape shyly at your cat's comment, his head popping as you rode the train back home.

Morgana: "So, what's next for you two? Nicknames? Romantic dinners by candlelight?"

You: "Quit teasing me! Like I said, things are on hold regarding that until Kaneshiro and her gymnastics stuff is done."

Morgana: "Whatever you say. All I'm saying is, a nickname can go a long way"

With that, the cat popped his head back into your bag. Finally getting back to Yongen, you made your way home, stopping to answer a call from Kasumi.

You: "Hey...what's up?"

Kasumi: "Hey...I was just calling to make sure you got home alright. I might have gone a bit overboard on some of those stretches"

You: "Maybe a lil, I'm good though. Thanks again for teaching me, I know it must be hard dealing with a newbie"

Kasumi: "Not at all. In many ways, it's helping me too, reminding me of how I started out. Well, I'm glad you're okay. Goodnight F/n-senpai"

You: "Yeah...good night...Sumi"

You took the dive, calling her by the first nickname that came into your head. You quickly hung up the call, too embarrassed to hear her reaction.

[Kasumi's POV]

The dial tone of my phone kept ringing in my head long after putting my phone away, senpai's last words on the call repeating in my head. Instinctively I pushed my head into the pillow on my bed, waving my legs in the air as I internally screamed.

Kasumi: "H-he gave me a nickname!"

I could barely sleep for the rest of the night, repeating what he had said in my brain over and over again, contemplating calling him again just to hear him say it...


	10. Proving Your Existence

Been noticing a lack of combat in this story compared to my others. Definitely not a bad thing, but I planned to rectify it a bit with this chapter since the fighting in Persona 5 is so stylish. Hopefully I'll be able to keep a healthy balance between combat bits, and character development. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Makoto: "There. A shadow ahead of us. How do you wanna do this?"

You leaned up against the corner, analysing the best time to strike at the enemy. You had jumped into Kaneshiro's Palace this afternoon and had been making good progress on getting to the treasure, finding yourself in a massive basement of vaults. Sneaking through the enemies, you had been gathering up the journal pieces you needed to open up your way, sensing you were close to the vault. You focused your gaze on the creature ahead of you, guaging it's risk level to you and your party.

You: "Shouldn't be too much of a problem, it's pretty weak. Be ready"

As soon as the Shadow turned around, you made your move, pouncing on the foe and ripping its mask off to expose the three combatants inside. It seems you had been lucky, one of the Shadows emitting a blue and purple glow to signify it was volatile.

Morgana: "Its weak to wind! Leave it to me!"

You nodded to Morgana, analysing the other foes for their weaknesses. Thankful you had fought these Shadows before, you targeted their weakness, blasting them with a inferno of flames and knocking them down. With the momentum going, you high fived Mona, signalling him to attack as he summoned a burst of wind on the volatile enemy. As soon as the attack hit, it worked wonders on the attacker, with it exploding and dealing with the other opponents instantly.

You: "Nice!"

Morgana: "I aim to please! Mwehehe!"

With the battle over quickly, you got to work scavenging what you could off the foes, distracted from your surroundings.

Makoto: "Joker! Look out!"

Acting instinctively, you looked up, spotting a Shadow about to leap at you. In the spilt second you had, you flipped yourself backwards, narrowly dodging the attack of the guard and giving you the opening to rip its mask off. As soon as the foes emerge you hit them with everything you had, element after element being blasted at them before they were all knocked down. With that, you signalled your party for an all-out attack, all of you rushing the monsters and destroying them in an instant. Despite finishing it quickly, the nearby guards were now on the hunt for you. Wanting to avoid more combat, you rushed back to the nearest safe room to wait for them to relax their patrols.

Ryuji: "Dude! What was that just now?"

You: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ryuji: "That crazy flip thing you did!"

Makoto: "I do have to admit it was quite impressive"

You: "Just something I picked up training with Yoshizawa. Thanks for the spot Queen, that could have been bad"

Makoto: "Anytime"

Ryuji: "Seems that gymnastics training with her paid off! You were almost a goner there leader!"

Yusuke: "I feel lucky to have watched such a graceful technique. I'll be sure to capture it in a worthy piece of art once I return to my studio"

You: "Thanks Fox...I guess? Regardless, we're almost at the treasure. Lets head back to that keypad and see if we can figure out this code"

Ryuji: "Alright! I'll leave that brainy stuff to you guys"

While in the safe room, you made sure to guage how your party was, offering aid and swapping party members where necessary. With that out of the way, you continued on your infiltration, eventually making your way to the Treasure and securing your route in.

_~Evening~_

Sojiro: "Hey, there's some leftover dishes down here, take care of em!"

Your relaxation halted, you headed downstairs, getting to work washing dishes as Sojiro got ready to leave. Just before he was heading out, he got a call on his phone, answering it quickly.

Sojiro: "Hey, what's up?...I'm on my way back, any requests for dinner?....Huh? Didn't you have that last night?...Fine, you're lucky I'm such a nice guy"

With that, Sojiro hung up the call. You had been round the boss long enough to know there was a lot more depth to him. The one thing you had noticed more than anything, was the friendly calls he would occasionally get like the one just now.

You: "So, when am I gonna be introduced to the girl? You seem pretty friendly after all"

Sojiro: "She's none of your business"

You: "Aw, c'mon. You butt into my love life plenty"

Sojiro: "Because I can. Don't forget that you're the one under MY care. Now quit yapping and finish cleaning!"

You: "Alright, sheesh"

Without another word, Sojiro left, seemingly ticked off at you. You wondered if you had touch a nerve with him regarding whomever he was seeing, making a mental note not to bring it up again.

_~A Few Days Later - After School~_

Akechi: "Is everything alright? You seem... preoccupied"

You: "Hm, oh. It's nothing, don't worry about it"

Akechi: "I might end up winning again if you keep losing focus you know"

You: "That break ace last time we came was a fluke and you know it"

Akechi: "Haha, perhaps"

Akechi continued his turn, lining up the next shot on the pool table as you were lost in your thoughts. The events of Kaneshiro's Palace were still fresh in your mind from the day before. It was true that it had been a success overall, but what Kaneshiro's Shadow had said about the criminal in the Metaverse was occupying your mind. The clank of the Akechi's shot connecting focused your mind back on the present, the junior detective ending his turn. You grabbed the pool cue from him and lined up your shot, taking it and bring lucky enough to knock two balls into the pockets.

Akechi: "Not bad, everything is riding on this next shot though. I wonder how you're gonna do this"

Without responding to Akechi, you marked up your next shot, the pool cue sliding off the side of the white ball and messing up the shot completely.

Akechi: "Oh! Bad luck!"

You: "Damn it!"

Akechi took the opportunity, hitting shot after shot until he had finally won the game.

Akechi: "I will admit you had me going there"

You: "That last shot made me feel like a beginner"

Akechi: "Well, we all make mistakes, especially when something is on our minds. You sure you don't wish to share?"

You: "It's nothing, just...girl troubles"

Akechi: "Ah, well I can't exactly help much there. I do appreciate your honesty in your answer though"

What you had said had definitely been the opposite of honesty. All you were thinking about was this black masked criminal you now had on your hands, this individual having been present in the accounts of both Madarame and Kaneshiro's cognitive selves.

Akechi: "Well, I suppose we can end things here for the day. As usual it was quite enjoyable spending time with you F/n"

You: "Likewise. Surprised you can still fit me in on your busy schedule though"

Akechi: "Haha, well I like to think of it as time well spent. Have a good night"

Splitting off from Akechi, you made your way back home from Kichijoji, trying your best to get an early night's rest as your thoughts kept you up...

_~A Week Later - After School~_

Kasumi: "Hiya senpai!"

You: "Oh hey Sumi, what's up?"

To your greeting, Kasumi stood there in front of you, seemingly speechless. Worried, you waved your hand in front of her, snapping her out of her state.

Kasumi: "Huh?! Oh, sorry"

You: "Not a fan of the nickname? I can stop if you-"

Kasumi: "No! It's not that! It's just...well..gonna take a little getting used to..."

You: "Take all the time you need. So, what do you need me for?"

Kasumi: "I was wondering if I could get your help on something if you're free?"

You were packing your things up in class after finishing up for the day. Already you had been hearing news reports and gossip about the arrest of Kaneshiro, so things were going well today for you. You still had the issue of the other Metaverse user in the back of your mind, but for now, there was little you could do about it.

You: "How can I help my first year?"

Kasumi: "Well...its not exactly gymnastics related, but I need your help on a shopping trip"

You: "What? Need someone to carry your bags?"

Kasumi: "Not eaxactly, and I'm sure Takamaki-senpai gets you to do that plenty already. Its in Kichijoji, wanna come?"

You: "Sure, I'm free"

Kasumi: "Perfect!"

Without any delay, you both made your way to the shopping district, Kasumi leading you to a opticians near Penguin Sniper.

Kasumi: "I wanted to get your opinion since I need to get some glasses. It's a present for my dad, and you seemed to know your stuff. Could you try some on?"

You: "No problem"

You got to work trying on pairs in the store, giving your feedback on them and helping Kasumi come to a decision as to which her dad may like.

Kasumi: "Hmm...what about these ones?"

Kasumi picked up another pair, the frame made of a thin metal that was barely visible. The young gymnast then took your current pair off, popping the new ones on and looking at your face closely.

You: "U-um...you're pretty close"

Kasumi: "Gah! Sorry!"

As soon as you mentioned it, Kasumi backed off a bit, making you laugh slightly as you adjusted the spectacles you had on. Thinking up a fun idea, you picked up a pair yourself, smiling at Kasumi.

You: "Hey, why don't you try some on?"

Kasumi: "Me? I don't wear glasses though"

You: "Just for fun...c'moooon..."

Kasumi caved and allowed you to put the glasses on her. Unsurprisingly, she looked great in them, the spectacles really suiting her.

You: "They look good on you"

Kasumi: "Y-you think so?"

You: "Mhm, maybe you should try wearing some every now and then instead of your contact lenses"

For some reason, Kasumi was taking quite a while to respond, her gaze making it seem like her mind was in a completely different place.

You: "Kasumi?"

Kasumi: "What?! Oh...sorry...I was...somewhere else"

With her mind back in the present, the red headed girl quickly took off the glasses she was wearing, giving you a smile afterwards.

Kasumi: "I'll think I'll stick with my contacts for now"

You: "Okay...suit yourself"

With that interesting experience out of the way, you both continued searching for a proper gift Kasumi could buy her Dad.

Kasumi: "None of these are really speaking to me...what if he doesn't like them?"

You: "Kasumi, I keep telling you..."

Kasumi: "Don't overthink it! You're right, I should trust my instincts"

With determination in her eyes, Kasumi continued her search, eventually pulling out a red pair she liked the look of.

You: "Good choice"

Kasumi: "Mhm, I'm confident he'll like these ones!"

With her decision made, Kasumi paid for her gift at the cashier, the two of you walking back out into Kichijoji. Thinking back on the times you had here, you instinctively moved your gaze to Kasumi's neck, seeing the necklace you had gotten her the first time you came together.

You: "You're still wearing it"

Kasumi: "Hm? Wearing what?"

You: "The necklace I got you"

Kasumi: "O-oh, yeah. My dad was pretty surprised when I got home wearing it. He practically interrogated me asking who my boyfriend was"

You: "Heh, sorry. It really does look good on you though"

Kasumi: "Thank you. It was really nice of you to get it for me, and I hope my gift to my Dad can be just as good. Choosing in their made me really anxious, I was so worried I would mess up. Guess I really need to stick to that advice you gave me, huh senpai?"

You: "You'll get there, I promise Sumi"

Kasumi: "Hehe, I'm definitely getting used to the nickname!"

Kasumi gave you a playful nudge as you both walked together through the crowded streets.

Kasumi: "Got time for some training? We can head to Inokashira"

You: "Always, I think my body is slowly adapting to this training regiment of yours"

Kasumi: "That's wonderful to hear! I'll be sure to double the work load today then!"

You: "....there really are no brakes with you when it comes to this, huh?"

Kasumi gave you a light giggle in response. You prepared yourself for the worst on the train ride over, Kasumi staying close to you as the subways were jam packed with people. Now having arrived in Shibuya, Kasumi took the short walk to the park to explain her regiment for today. At the end of it all, you sat down at the usual park bench, watching the sun set in front of the central lake with Kasumi.

You: "I seriously need to have words with your coach. She's downright putting you through torture"

Kasumi: "It's not so bad...I only cry a little after practice"

While Kasumi laughed at her comment, you were trying to guage if she was actually serious. Before you could figure it out, you had put it to one side, Kasumi moving closer to you a bit on the bench and resting her head on your shoulder.

You: "Someone's being pretty daring"

Kasumi: "Want me to stop?"

You: "I didn't say that"

Kasumi gave you a gentle smile as you both sat close together, simply enjoying each other's company as close friends.

Kasumi: "I really like spending time with you senpai..."

You: "The feeling is mutual. Just so long as I'm not getting in the way of your training and all that"

Kasumi: "Not at all. I'm really happy you decided to ask me to teach you gymnastics. This way, I can practice myself, and spend time with you"

You: "Heh, win-win scenario for you then"

Kasumi: "With the meet coming up, I need to put as much time as possible into training, and you helping me with my slump is also gonna get me back on track. So yes, definitely win-win! I do wonder how you're going to use my training though. Thinking of going competitive yourself?"

You: "Thanks, but I'll leave the pro stuff to you"

The two of you exchanged a small laugh, smiling at each other afterwards. You did however feel a bit bad you couldn't tell Kasumi why you were truly learning gymnastics, but you found solace with the fact she was at least enjoying herself. With one hand, you pulled out your phone, checking the time on it. It was getting pretty late at this point, both you and Kasumi standing up from your seat.

Kasumi: "Well, see you later. I'm gonna practice extra hard today!"

You: "Give it your best!"

With that, Kasumi began walking away, waving goodbye to you as she went. After a few steps however, she stopped in her tracks, quickly turning around and sprinting over to you. In one quick motion, she embraced you in a hug, almost tackling you to the ground. Surprised, you stood there in her grasp for a moment, before forming a gentle smile on your face, embracing her back.

Kasumi: "Thank you again...for everything"

You: "Y-yeah...anytime"

With those parting words, Kasumi let go of your embrace, running off into the night on her way home. Following her example, you headed on your way, heading back to Leblanc to figure out how you'd spend your night in such high spirits.


	11. Limitations

Hi everyone! Hope you're all having a good time in your lives. All this quarantine time has definitely been good for getting me back into writing at least. I'm slowly coming up with more and more ideas for this thing, planning out quite a bit and noting down good ideas that I look forward to implementing. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Morgana: "So, gonna get some last minute studying done at the diner?"

You: "Maybe, I'm honestly feeling pretty confident about exams though. Maybe...we can go help Yusuke?"

Morgana: "Might wanna put that on hold, look behind you"

You: "Hm?"

You quickly turned around, spotting Kasumi trying to sneak up on you.

Kasumi: "Aww, how'd you know? Your kitty must have given me away!"

Kasumi grabbed Morgana by the face, pulling it lightly to his annoyance, enough to make him hide away in your bag.

You: "So, what's going on? No practice today"

Kasumi: "Nope, I'm all free. I actually have really good news too!"

???: "Huh? Is that you F/n? And you are..."

Following the voice, you saw the figure of Akechi coming out of the crowds, joining up in your chat.

Kasumi: "It's been quite a while Akechi-san"

Akechi: "And the same for you. Yoshizawa-san, right?"

You: "You two know each other?"

Kasumi: "My father works at a TV station. Have you ever seen 'Good Morning Japan'? My dad's the director "

Akechi: "I've been brought onto the show as a guest quite a few times, that's how we ended up becoming acquainted. I didn't know you knew her as well"

You: "She's a good friend. We hang out a lot and I learn gymnastics from her too. I also help give her advice from time to time"

Akechi: "My my, you're definitely becoming a man of many talents. So, what were you two up to?"

Kasumi: "I was just about to share some exciting news"

Kasumi turned back to you, walking up a bit closer to address you personally.

Kasumi: "You know about how I was trying to get selected for the competition in summer? Well...I was chosen to be the club's representative!"

You: "That's amazing, I'm so proud of you!"

Kasumi: "Hehe, this is only the beginning though"

Akechi: "Isn't your team considered pretty prestigious? And you're their representative? I must say, that is quite impressive"

Kasumi: "Thank you! I'll be doing my best!"

Akechi: "Well, since the three of us are together, why don't we go somewhere? Have a little celebration for Yoshizawa's success"

Kasumi: "That would be wonderful! Is that okay with you senpai?"

You: "Sure, I don't see why not"

Akechi: "That settles it. We can go to that café we went to before F/n"

Kasumi: "You two lead the way then!"

You and Akechi did just that, hopping on a small train ride and walking until you made it to the café. Once there, you all ordered your drinks and began chatting.

Kasumi: "So I've been wondering, how do you two know each other?"

Akechi: "His social studies class visited the set of a TV show I appeared on. He and I exchanged our opinions during the shoot and...his way of thinking intrigued me"

You: "If I had know your dad was a TV producer, I would have kept an eye out for him on the trip Sumi"

Kasumi: "Well, I'm sure you'll get to meet him at some point"

Akechi: "Pardon me asking, but do I detect a relationship between you two? I'd hate to be...third wheeling? Is that what they call it?"

Kasumi: "N-no! It's quite alright, I liked the idea of celebrating all together. And as to your question....well"

You: "We're still.... figuring things out"

Akechi: "Ah, I see. Well, onto less embarrassing subjects. You said you occasionally give Yoshizawa-san advice, correct? I was wondering if you'd be willing to answer the same question I first posed to him"

Kasumi: "No, go right ahead"

Akechi: "So, my question was: what do you think of the Phantom Thieves Yoshizawa-san?"

You tried to act relaxed to not arouse the detective's suspicion, but you were definitely curious as to what Kasumi's answer would be.

Kasumi: "You mean in the case they turn out to be actually real, right? I admit that the assistance of others in need is truly a great act...but I simply can't agree with their methods"

Akechi: "I see, care to explain why?"

Kasumi: "I suspect that their continued existence in society wouldn't benefit it in the long run. When someone finds a problem, I believe they should overcome it themselves. Getting help from others is totally fine, but its overall down to the initiative of that person to create lasting change. If society relied of a safety net like the Phantom Thieves, I believe people would stop making a conscious effort. Granted, multiple factors can affect this, such as the individual themselves or the severity of the problem, but a society where matters are simply left to the Phantom Thieves wouldn't last very long"

Akechi: "An interesting and in depth view point. What do you think of Yoshizawa's view F/n?"

Kasumi: "Huh? Could it be that you support the Phantom Thieves senpai?"

You: "Well, yeah. I mean, it might be due to personal reasons, but I was definitely saved by their actions regarding Kamoshida. I can't deny though that some of the stuff you said does make sense, but for now at least, I think they're providing a necessary service to the world"

Akechi: "An necessary evil then? Both interesting stand points for sure. In any case, I didn't mean to start an argument. Lets change the topic to something lighter"

The three of you continued chatting away, enjoying your drinks. What Kasumi had said definitely stuck with you, and made you wonder about the longevity of a group like the Phantom Thieves. Regardless, you knew that for the time being, the world was better due to your actions, and that's all you truly needed to know.

Kasumi: "Well, I should get going. I've been going out late so many nights with senpai that my parents are getting a little overprotective"

You: "I'll walk you to the station"

Akechi: "In any case, I did appreciate this little chat. Good luck at your competition Yoshizawa-san"

Kasumi: "Thank you very much!"

With that, the three of you paid for your drinks and went on your ways, sticking with Kasumi as she walked to the station.

Kasumi: "I hope you don't think any less of me senpai"

You: "Huh? Why would I?"

Kasumi: "Well, I don't exactly agree with the Phantom Thieves, but you do"

You: "You're allowed to have a different opinion Kasumi, it was nice to get your honest thoughts on them. I'm just so proud you made it as representative. Keep that effort up!"

Kasumi: "Will do!"

You both boarded the train back towards Shibuya, departing with a small hug as you went your separate ways home. Your night was totally free, with multiple texts on your phone offering plenty of pass times. You set off into the night, waving to Sojiro as he finished serving the last few customers of the evening.

_~A Few Days Later - After School~_

You were at the beginning of exams, having doing pretty well in your opinion already. After the school day ended, you got a message from Kasumi. Today was the day of her summer competition, so you gave her as much support as you could. You knew she had been giving it her all in her practice ever since you put your training on hold, and you were excited to learn if it paid off. Having messaged her, you checked the rest of the notifications on your phone, agreeing to help Ryuji and Ann with some last minute revision for tomorrow. Meeting up at Leblanc, you were able to help them out quite a lot, both of them feeling a little more confident about tomorrow. You went to bed early that night, worried about exams and Kasumi.

_~The Next Day - After School~_

Another successful day of exams out of the way. You pulled out your phone and sent off a message to Kasumi, asking how everything went. However, even after packing up your things and leaving school, you received no response. Even after getting all the way home, still no response. You wondered if Kasumi's phone was acting up again, and decided to wait until tomorrow, the final day of exams, for a reply. Your afternoon was spent helping out Sojiro in the store, slowly honing your craft at making coffee and curry.

_~The Next Day - After School~_

Morgana: "You totally aced that exam! I can't wait to see your score"

You: "Mm....."

Morgana: "So, how should we celebrate?! I know we're going to that festival tomorrow with the guys, but I don't think some sushi tonight would go amiss"

You: "Mm..."

Morgana: "Hey, are you even listening?"

You: "What? Oh...sorry..."

Morgana: "Still worried about Yoshizawa huh?"

You: "She hasn't texted me at all since her competition. I tried looking for her found school but...I think she's avoiding me"

Morgana: "You're probably just imagining things. I'm sure she's just busy with practice"

You: "....maybe"

Maruki: "Oh, good afternoon F/n, how'd your exams go?"

The councillor approached you in the halls, a friendly smile on his face as always.

You: "Pretty good...I guess..."

Maruki: "If that's the case, why so gloomy?"

An idea quickly hit you, realising that Maruki might know where Kasumi was, or what was going on with her.

You: "Hey doc? You wouldn't have seen Kasumi recently by chance? I've been trying to find her"

A saddened look quickly appeared on the doctor's face, instantly confirming your suspicions that something had happened.

Maruki: "I'm really sorry but, I can't help you"

You: "What?"

Maruki: "I'm sorry but...Yoshizawa, asked me not to tell you, and as a therapist, I'm sworn to stand by her wishes"

You: "Maruki, please"

Maruki: "I'm sorry, but this is Kasumi's wishes. I'm sure when she's ready, she'll discuss the subject with you. Just...give her time"

The doctor patted you lightly on the back as he went along his way. On one hand, you were annoyed with him that he couldn't divulge what had happened, but on the other hand, you understood why he couldn't. Taking his advice, you left the issue for the day, heading home and getting an early night's rest for the festival you would be going to tomorrow.

_~Sunday - Daytime~_

Ryuji: "There ain't nothing to do here, wanna go grab a bite?"

Yusuke: "Sorry, but I'm thinking of picking up more art supplies for a project"

You: "Want some company? Might be interesting"

Ryuji: "What?! So you two are just ditching me?"

You: "You ditched me to go get kebabs, all I got was that slushie that I dropped"

Ryuji: "Not my fault you have butter fingers!"

The three of you had been having an interesting day for sure. The festival itself had ultimately been a bust, the long lines and scorching weather making the experience unbearable. After scrapping that idea, you headed over to look at the stadium under construction nearby, unsurprisingly not finding much to see.

Ryuji: "Well I guess if you two are heading off, guess we can call it quits for the day"

Morgana: "Hm? Hey...it's her"

You turned towards where Morgana was looking, surprised to see Kasumi standing there, looking at the stadium in construction. You two other companions began walking back, stopping when you didn't follow them.

Ryuji: "Hm? Ain't you going with Kitagawa?"

You: "Sorry, something's come up. Maybe some other time?"

Yusuke: "Very well, I am always open to sharing the joys of art. Good day then"

Ryuji: "See ya man!"

The two went on their way, leaving you alone. Without wasting another second, you make your way over to Kasumi, admiring her outfit.

You: "That summer look definitely suits you"

Kasumi turned towards you, clearly startled to see you here.

Kasumi: "F/n-senpai!?"

You: "Hey, fancy seeing you here"

Kasumi: "Y-yes, did you come to see the stadium too? I came to...give myself a pep talk"

You: "I knew it, something happened didn't it?"

On closer inspection, you could see something was definitely wrong with Kasumi, her eyes looking red and puffy. You moved closer to her, concerned.

You: "You've been...crying"

Kasumi: "I-I..."

It seems Kasumi couldn't control herself anymore, rushing in to hug you tightly. Not even hesitating, you embraced her back, deeply worried about your friend.

You: "Hey...its okay. I'm here alright? You can talk to me"

Holding her until she calmed down, the first year rubbed her eyes gently, removing the small amount of evidence that she had been crying during your embrace.

Kasumi: "This...might get in the way of your plans...but would you be willing to join me for lunch?"

You: "Yeah...of course"

You both went on your way to Shibuya, ending up at the diner there. Kasumi as always ordered her large portions, the food seemingly lifting her spirits a bit.

Kasumi: "Phew, that was delicious"

You: "You appetite continues to amaze me"

You continued enjoying your food at a slow pace, now taking the opportunity to ask Kasumi about what had gone wrong.

You: "So, what happened?"

Kasumi: "The meet...was a disaster..."

You: "But you were feeling so confident about it!"

Kasumi: "Exactly...I really felt like I was finally getting back into the flow of things thanks to you. But...when the moment of truth arrived, my body still wouldn't move the way I wanted it to"

You: "Is it still just a mental thing?"

Kasumi: "That's definitely...a big factor. Back in middle school, a similar thing happened, but back then I had someone else by my side to keep me going"

You: "Who?"

Kasumi seemed reluctant to talk about the subject, making a face similar to the one she made the last time you had talked at the diner. You truly wanted to help her though, gently gripping her hand to reassure her it was okay.

Kasumi: "I have...a younger sister. We promised each other that we'd win international gymnastics competitions together, but this spring she...died in an accident"

You: "...I'm sorry, I can't imagine going through that"

Kasumi: "I promised her we'd take the gold for our routines across the world, but I can't stop worrying about my lack of improvement lately. All this practice and advice from you, and it's still not enough..."

You: "Hey, its not over yet. You said there are still competitions this year coming up right?"

Kasumi: "Senpai..."

Kasumi gripped your hand tightly for a moment, tears starting to appear once again.

Kasumi: "I-I'm sorry! I just felt so awful. Even after all your help, I failed. I even...tried avoiding you for a while"

You: "You don't have to apologize, I'll keep helping you as much as you need. You're gonna ace the next one!"

You gave Kasumi a sincere smile as you gently held her hand, the young girl rubbing her tears away and giving you a determined look in response.

Kasumi: "You're...you're right! No more brooding! I just have to start from scratch and train extra hard!"

You: "I'll be cheering you on, just like always"

You gave Kasumi a crisp high five, making her laugh lightly in response, her spirits having been raised.

Kasumi: "You just keep on rescuing me huh? I feel recharged after all this, in mind, body, and spirit"

As if on cue, Kasumi's stomach let out a large grumble, her appetite coming back at an alarming rate.

Kasumi: "Well, maybe just in mind and spirit"

You: "Haha, well, you get back to work. I'll pay up for things here alright?"

Kasumi: "Okay...I'll get the next one"

You: "Already planning our next date?"

You gave Kasumi a teasing grin, a small blush appearing in response.

Kasumi: "Oh hush you!"

You: "Heh, see you round Sumi"

The two of you embraced in one last hug before she left, the large bill of her comfort eating being left in her place...


	12. Summer Nights

As always, I'd like to thank everyone who's enjoying this story. I'm definitely seeing some new people from the Persona fanbase coming round to read this stuff, and its always nice to have new followers to thank. I enjoyed writing this chapter out and I think it shows. Beyond that, I also wanted to pose a question to everyone reading who has played Royal. What did you think of the new true ending? Did you enjoy it more than the original ending in P5, or just the opposite? Try not to give away too much in the way of spoilers, since some people reading may not have played Royal yet, or are in the process of playing it. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning~_

Kasumi: "Good morning senpai"

You put your phone away, finished browsing the chatroom and phan site for the morning. You were still patiently waiting for your morning train to school, happy to see Kasumi on the way there.

You: "Hey Sumi, today's a scorcher huh?"

Kasumi: "You're telling me. I keep using up my water bottle at practice so fast. At least summer break is coming up soon, can I ask what your plans are?"

You: "Got nothing really planned out yet, what about you? Training for the next meet?"

Kasumi: "Yup, and on my free time, self training. You're free to join me any time though"

Your conversation was cut as the train to school pulled in, both of you hopping on and continuing your chat on the train ride. Not much had really happened after Kaneshiro's change of heart, meaning Phantom Thief business was at an all time low. The only real point of interest was Medjed and Alibaba, but you didn't really think much of them or their threats at this point. Kasumi sticked close to you on the train ride, the ride being filled to the brim with people on their morning commutes. Once you finally arrived at your stop, the two of you exited together, chatting about Kasumi's training plans until you got to the gate.

Kasumi: "Well, hope you have a good day in class senpai. I have to study for exams myself since they moved mine"

You: "Wanna study at the diner again?"

Kasumi: "Thank you, but unfortunately I have practice after school today. I'll just have to put lots of effort in my spare time to my grades"

You: "Heh, alright. The offer is open whenever"

Kasumi gave you a happy nod before embracing you in a hug, the nearby students quickly taking notice.

You: "H-hey! People are staring..."

Kasumi: "Everyone's talking about us already anyways, and it's your fault for being so huggable"

You rolled your eyes at the young girl, reciprocating her hug before making your way to your separate classes for the day. Throughout the day, you kept an eye on your phone, wondering if you'd get another message from 'Alibaba'.

_~A Few Days Later - Daytime~_

You: "Are you sure...this will help you art?!"

Yusuke: "But of course! After seeing your display of gymnastics in Kaneshiro's Palace, I was certain I wished to explore it in my artwork!"

Summer vacation was in full swing now, with the infiltration of Futaba Sakura's Palace along with it. While the situation you found yourselves in was a confusing one, the task of infiltration was something you knew how to do. It provided a much needed break from the topics of hacking and internet warfare. Torrential rain made going out today practically impossible, however Yusuke had contacted you the night before to ask for your help. He had made his way to Leblanc with his art supplies, having you pose in one of the many positions Kasumi had taught you in gymnastics.

Yusuke: "Must you move so much? I must mark the outlines of your pose"

You: "This isn't exactly...the easiest pose...to maintain!"

You fought through the burn as the blue haired artist worked, collapsing as soon as he informed you he had marked your pose.

Yusuke: "I suppose it will suffice. It lacks the elegance you showed in battle however"

You: "Unless you want to draw while I fight off shadows, I can't exactly help with that"

Yusuke: "Perhaps you could introduce me to this Yoshizawa instead? She may provide the poses I am looking for"

You: "Yeah, not a chance"

Yusuke: "S-such directness!"

You: "What did you expect?! The last time you met one of my lady friends, you asked to paint her nude!"

Yusuke: "B-but I must capture the essence of these acrobatics!"

You: "I'm sure my help will suffice, got it?!"

Yusuke: "Very well...I suppose I cannot argue your reasoning"

The two of you hung out for the rest of the day,, continuing on to make him some curry in the evening to appease his grumbling stomach.

Yusuke: "Thank you for the meal"

You: "You're lucky boss is out getting smokes. He'd be pissed if he saw me giving you freebies"

Yusuke: "I thank you F/n. I'm not exactly flush with cash currently, so the taste of a proper meal like this is one I do miss. However...art is the only true sustenance I need!"

As if on cue, Yusuke's stomach let out another large grumble, the artist feeling betrayed by his own body.

You: "Just get a job man..."

The two of you enjoyed your curries together, savouring the familiar flavours you had come to love.

Yusuke: "I couldn't find an adequate time to bring it up earlier, but you are in a romantic relationship with this Yoshizawa, correct?"

You: "N-not exactly. I...like her...but we're not there just yet"

The subject quickly made you shy, lowering your face to look at your curry and hide your light blush.

Yusuke: "My apologies for my forwardness, I simply assumed it to be common knowledge at this point. Ryuji has definitely been vocal about it on numerous occasions"

You: "Yup, that numbskull can't keep his mouth shut to save his life"

Yusuke: "I am not one very gifted in romance personally. However, I wish you luck in your quest to win her heart!"

You: "Uh...thanks?"

Yusuke: "After all, her acrobatics movements suit you well. I wish for you to learn more from her! These dynamic poses might be just what I need to help my artist's block"

You: "...if I see a painting of me in a gallery, I'm going to be...very unhappy"

With your curries finished, your time together was at an end. The two of you made the poses you had created on your visit to the church, signalling your departure. Yusuke went on his way to his dorms, while you settle in for the night, formulating plans on when you would infiltrate Futaba's Palace.

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

You had spent the day today people watching with Yusuke, enjoying his indoor activities to get away from the heat wave going on currently. With not much else for the day left to do, you decided to get some training in for the evening, taking some protein before doing pull ups on the scaffolding shirtless.

Morgana: "Come on! Push past your limits! You can do it"

Surprisingly, the cat's words did work to motivate you, speeding up your pace as you continued on.

???: "Senpai?"

Your rhythm was completely shattered as you heard a familiar voice, looking over to see Kasumi on the stairs up to your room. Startled, your balance quickly broke, falling to the ground hard on your back.

You: "Ow...."

You laid there on the ground in pain for a few moments, opening your eyes back up to see Kasumi looking down at you.

Kasumi: "Oh no! I'm so sorry senpai! I didn't mean to startle you! The owner said you'd be up here and....well..."

Realising how you were dressed currently for your workout, Kasumi's face began burning red, the gymnast averting her eyes as you got up and quickly put a shirt on.

You: "What are you doing here? I thought you were training?"

Kasumi: "We were doing some running in the area for a warm up, but one of the others in my group passed out from the heat so we had to call training off. I was in the area though, so I thought I'd stop by and see you"

You: "Heh, well it was a nice surprise, all things considering"

Kasumi: "I'm really am sorry for scaring you like that. You seemed to have a good pace going"

You: "It's alright. I was practically finished anyway"

Kasumi: "So...you're staying here too? I thought it was just a part time job you had"

You: "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sojiro, the boss, is my guardian"

Kasumi began inspecting the surroundings. It definitely wasn't much, but you had a few decorations here and there, and kept your plant healthy too. It definitely wasn't bad for a rundown storage room.

You: "It's not much, but its home"

Morgana chose this moment to leap down from the scaffolding, Kasumi instinctively petting him for a few moments.

You: "So, what ya wanna do? Coffee? Curry? Just hang up here?"

Kasumi: "I...suppose I didn't really give it much thought. Mostly I just wanted to see you"

Sensing an opportunity to tease her, you leaned in extremely close to Kasumi, your foreheads practically touching as she quickly reddened up.

You: "See me well enough?"

Kasumi: "I...um...y-yes?"

You: "You really are too much fun to tease you know"

Kasumi: "F-F/n-senpai! You bully!"

Kasumi lightly pushed you away, making you laugh as she pouted at you.

You: "Oh, wanna play some videogames?"

Kasumi: "Um...sure. Although, I wouldn't exactly call myself skilled in that pass time"

You booted up your old retro games console, handing Kasumi a controller as you loaded up Star Forneus. You gave Kasumi a quick run down of the controls before you began playing, the two of you dodging the fast moving spaceships and projectiles as you tried to shoot them down yourself. Kasumi had definitely been understating her skills though, with her ship being destroyed almost instantly. However after much trial and error, she seemed to get the hang of it, getting pretty competitive with you as she tried to beat your score. After an hour or so you had beaten a few of the levels together, Kasumi getting pretty close to beating you a few times.

Kasumi: "You better keep practicing on this senpai, or I'll pass you next time we play!"

You: "You're pretty cocky for a newb"

Putting the console away, the two of you sat on the nearby couch together, the chime at your window occasionally ringing as it blew in the wind.

You: "Any more ideas?"

Kasumi: "Yes actually, would you come with me?"

You: "Lead the way"

Kasumi exited out of Leblanc with you, taking you a small ways away to the nearby batting centre. After speaking to the night clerk there, she set up a place for you both.

You: "What are you scheming?"

Kasumi: "Well, batting trains your reflexes and dynamic vision. It also helps your stance, so its perfect training"

You: "You always got training on the brain huh?"

Kasumi: "Well, in reality...I really just wanted you to see me hit a home run. My dad used to take me to the batting cages a lot when I wad younger. All the other kids were super scared of getting hit, but I just wanted to smack the things as hard as I could, not caring about how fast they were. I thought maybe putting myself back into that mindset could help with my slump"

You: "Well, batter up then!"

You gave Kasumi a thumbs up before she stepped into the cage, watching her from behind the fence.

Kasumi: "Next up to the plate: Kasumi Yoshizawa. Here I go!"

Kasumi readied her stance, gripping the bat tightly with a determined look. However once the ball fired out, it simply whizzed by her in an instant, Kasumi unready to hit the target as it flew by.

Kasumi: "W-were they always this fast? I'll get the next one!"

Once again, the ball fired out, flying by Yoshizawa without getting hit.

Kasumi: "Okay! No more warm ups! It's gonna be one hundred percent home runs from now!"

One after another the baseballs flew by her bat, not a single one getting hit.

Kasumi: "I-I'm sorry...guess I'm a bit more rusty that I thought"

Getting up from your seat, you made your way into the cage with Kasumi, positioning yourself behind her as you helped correct her stance.

You: "You got this, just relax, and beat this thing. Got it?"

Kasumi took a deep breath as you help her position gently, nodding with a confident look. With your pep talk done, you exited the cage, awaiting to see what would happen. With one last try, the ball flew towards Kasumi, finally getting hit dead on. It definitely wasn't a home run like she wanted, but it was still really nice to see her succeed. Ecstatic, Kasumi jumped up and down on the spot.

Kasumi: "I did it!"

She quickly rushed out of the cage, dropping her bat and giving you a big hug as she spoke.

Kasumi: "I did it senpai! I hit the ball!"

You: "I saw!"

Kasumi: "I knew you were watching me, that's how I was able to do my best! I'd honestly forgotten how it felt to work this hard on someone else's behalf"

You: "Well...if it does help you that much, I'll keep my eyes on you and only you"

Kasumi: "F/n-senpai..."

The young gymnast ended her embrace of you, a small glow visible on her face. You gave her a sincere smile, looking over to the cage.

You: "We still got a few shots to hit actually. Think I should give it a shot?"

Kasumi: "Definitely! I wanna see you smash those shots into outer space!"

You stepped up to bat yourself, hitting the majority of your shots due to spending time batting here quite a bit already. It was definitely a different experience to usual though, Kasumi's cheering keeping you determined to make your swings count. After finishing up the few remaining shots, the two of you headed back out into the streets of Yongen. The night was drawing to a close and Kasumi definitely needed to get going.

You: "Don't be afraid to text me during this break, I got lots of free time"

Kasumi: "Will do! I'll be seeing you later then, have a good night"

You gave Kasumi her usual hug goodbye, moving to end it after a few moments. You were surprised however when Kasumi kept you in her embrace, seemingly not wanting to let go.

Kasumi: "Hey...F/n-senpai? Did you mean what you said before....about keeping your eyes on me alone?"

You: "W-well...yeah..."

Kasumi released her embrace of you a bit, allowing her to lock her eyes with yours. The blush on her face looked incredible at night, the young gymnast wrapping her arms around your shoulders and leaning up on her tippy toes to peck your cheek.

Kasumi: "...good..."

Your brain was still processing what had actually just occurred, unable to continue your conversation with Kasumi. Your silence quickly made the first year even more bashful, finally letting you go and averting her gaze as she spoke.

Kasumi: "S-say something...jeez..."

You: "...t-that was...nice..."

Kasumi looked up at you, ready to redden even deeper in response to your comment. Instead however, she gave you a big smile, happy you approved of her actions.

Kasumi: "I-I should get going....my train back should be arriving soon. S-see you later?"

You: "...y-yeah..."

Your were able to thankfully give Kasumi at least some response as she spoke, your hand still rubbing the area she had kissed you.

Kasumi: "G-good night senpai..."

She gave a small shy wave to you, which you reciprocated in kind before she quickly went on her way, most likely quite embarrassed herself. A few minutes had to pass before your mind had fully recovered from what had happened, instantly feeling the heat of your own blush on your face. With Kasumi gone, you slowly made your way back to Leblanc, your face keeping a permanent blush and grin for the rest of the night...


	13. Making Things Official

Heres where the cuteness and romance will get dialed up to eleven! I really had trouble figuring out exactly when I wanted things to progress with the romance, but I think I worked it in at a decent pace. I tried to implement my own parts to this chapter as usual, while also referencing stuff in Kasumi's original romance too. Overall I think I did a pretty good job in making this adorable. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning_ _~_

Almost as soon as you woke up, you pulled out your phone sending Kasumi a text message. The whole night, you thought about the kiss she had given you, feeling blessed that your relationship had finally taken another step. Instead of responding to you texts, Kasumi called you up, with you answering instantly.

You: "Hey, sorry if I woke you"

Kasumi: "N-no...its okay. I usually get up pretty early. Training and all that...h-heh..."

You: "So...last night..."

Kasumi: "Yeah..."

You: "Wanna...talk about it?"

Kasumi: "Mhm...but...I have practice this morning. I'm free this afternoon though...is that okay?"

You: "Y-yeah...you know...Akechi took me to a pretty cool place up in Shinagawa. We could meet up there?"

Kasumi: "Sure, it's a date. I mean!...n-not like, you know...a date, date. I-I mean...like an appointment!"

You couldn't help but laugh at Kasumi's nervous behaviour, her shyness still prominent even in her glitchy voice. Neither of you were really sure where things sat between you two now, and with Phantom Thief business on your mind too, your brain was a mess. You knew that despite how important it was, you wouldn't be able to get anything done until you talked with Kasumi, much less a Palace infiltration.

You: "Good luck at practice. I'll send you the address in a sec"

Kasumi: "Thank you...see you this afternoon"

You hung up the call with a smile on your face, already thinking about what to do and wear this afternoon.

Morgana: "I actually forgot to ask, what happened with you two last night? I wanted to give you some space so I stayed home after you went out"

You: "We uh...went batting"

Morgana: "Huh? That's it? You came home with a big grin on like something great had happened"

You: "Well...she kissed me too"

You could visually see Morgana do a double take as he processed your words, giving you a shocked expression.

Morgana: "WHAAAT?!"

Sojiro: "Hey! Quiet that cat down! Customers might come in soon!"

You: "Sorry boss!"

You yelled your apology down the stairs to Sojiro, picking out you clothes for the afternoon and putting them to one side on your couch.

Morgana: "I'm seriously happy for you F/n!"

You: "Heh, thanks..."

Morgana: "It's about time if you ask me. Watching you two lovebirds act all shy around each other was driving me crazy"

You: "Do you think you could keep yourself busy this afternoon? I was gonna go to the aquarium with her and figure things out"

Morgana: "Say no more!"

You: "Thanks, I mean it"

Morgana: "You better tell me how things go though, I wanna hear all about how our fearless leader Joker stole another heart!"

You: "Do you seriously have to make it sound so cheesy like that?"

You and Morgana shared a small laugh together, the feline jumping into your bag for the morning.

Morgana: "Well, what do you wanna do for the morning?"

You: "We still have a few Mementos requests we haven't got names for. Figured we could do some intel gathering so we got some jobs to do after we deal with Futaba"

Morgana: "Alright then! Let's go get some curry down us and take to the streets!"

Giving him a thumbs up, the two of you went downstairs, taking a seat at the counter as Sojiro plated you up some food.

Sojiro: "Sheesh, of all the strays you could take it, you had to pick such a noisy cat?"

You: "Heh, sorry boss"

Sojiro: "So, how'd your night go with your girlfriend?"

You: "I-it went...well..."

Sojiro: "What's with the attitude change? Usually you tell me to buzz off! What, she kiss you or something?"

You failed to respond to Sojiro, instantly thinking back to what had happened as your face lit up a bit, enough for Sojiro to use as an answer.

Sojiro: "Heh, not bad kid! We might make an honest gentleman of you yet! Just don't screw things up from here, got it? Dealing with a punk like you post-breakup sounds like way too much of a hassle"

You: "Your confidence in me is astounding"

You dug into your food, enjoying every bite as Sojiro finished setting up the store. After last night, you were in high spirits, excited and nervous to see what would come of this date you had made.

You: "Hey, don't worry bout cleaning the place up tonight, I'll deal with it"

Sojiro: "You serious?"

You: "Yeah, why not? I'm in a good mood after all"

Sojiro: "Huh, keep that attitude up kid, it definitely suits you"

It seemed Sojiro was honestly impressed at your initiative, a gentle smile on his face as he watched you finish up your breakfast and head towards the door. With breakfast finished, you headed out into the city, chatting up anyone you could find in Yongen, Kichijoji, Shibuya, and anywhere else you needed to go to find intel on your targets. At the end of it all, you had the names of plenty of individuals to find in Mementos, heading back to Yongen to drop off Morgana and get ready for your afternoon.

_~Afternoon~_

Kasumi: "It's been ages since I've been to an aquarium, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful they can be"

You: "I had nothing like this back home, it kinda blew me away the first time I saw it"

Kasumi: "I guess a lot of stuff around here is pretty new to you, huh senpai?"

The two of you continued walking around the exhibits, the blue haze of the water filling the halls. Every now and then you looked over to Kasumi as she looked at the fish in awe, counting yourself lucky for being in such good company. After looking over the tanks for a bit longer, you both took a small break, sitting down at a nearby bench to talk.

Kasumi: "Thank you for inviting me out like this"

You: "Pleasure's all mine, I'm having a blast"

You both shared a smile together before you sat in silence for what felt like eons. You both knew what you wanted to talk about, but now that you were together, you couldn't think of what to say.

Kasumi: "So...um...."

You: "Y-yeah?"

Kasumi: "....this is really embarrassing huh?"

You: "M-mhm"

Both of your faces were pure crimson, stealing glances at each other quickly before looking away out of your nervousness.

Kasumi: "I-I guess I should just ask....F/n-senpai...do you...l-like me?"

You: "...I really do..."

Kasumi: "...w-well, we could try...d-dating...if you wanted? I-I'd be pretty busy with training...s-so I couldn't always guarantee that I could see you... especially close to competitions...a-and I'm not exactly skilled at...all this"

You: "Kasumi..."

Kasumi: "B-but I'd definitely make an effort! I-I could come see you at Leblanc after practice! O-or tell you where we'd be training so you can come watch me! O-or..."

You: "Kasumi..."

You gently placed your hand on top of hers, the nervous wreck in front of you suddenly focusing on you and only you.

Kasumi: "I-I...."

Kasumi intertwined her fingers with yours, gripping your hand as if she never wanted to let you go.

Kasumi: "I love you..."

You: "I love you too"

Kasumi: "Y-you do?!"

You gave Kasumi a gentle nod, sitting there looking at the gorgeous girl in front of you. The blue light surrounding you mixed with her blush as she spoke, creating a beautiful scene.

Kasumi: "D-does this mean you can be my b-boyfriend?"

You: "Seems so..."

Kasumi: "H-how are you so calm about this?! I didn't even expect to get this far!"

Kasumi hid her red face in her hands, causing you to laugh lightly as the girl tried to process her feelings.

Kasumi: "I'm so embarrassed, but also...really happy...I-I don't know what's going on"

You: "Take your time"

Kasumi: "T-thank you...you always know just what to say to calm me down. I guess that's one of the many reasons...why I couldn't help but fall for you..."

Kasumi kept her hand interlocked with yours, leaning her head against your shoulder as you both sat together, gazing up at you with caring and admiring eyes.

Kasumi: "I want your eyes to always be on me..."

Taking her advice, you leaned in towards Kasumi, your foreheads resting against each other as you looked deep into her eyes. He face reddened up more than you had ever seen, Kasumi clearly unable to process the situation.

Kasumi: "I-I um...d-didn't mean...r-right...a-away...."

You: "You are so red right now"

Kasumi: "B-b-because you're so close!"

You: "Now that I'm think about it, I do owe you something from last night"

Kasumi: "H-huh?"

Without any warning, you leaned closer and pecked your new lover on the cheek, Kasumi's redness reaching one hundred percent as she had no idea how to do anything at this point.

You: "Uh oh, did I break her? Come back to me gymnast extraordinaire!"

Kasumi: "H-huh?!"

You: "There she is, you okay?"

Kasumi: "I-I don't know how much of this I can handle..."

You: "You'll get used to it"

Kasumi: "I um...I meant what I said before though. I can't promise I won't be busy with practice most days, so it might get tough to see you at some points..."

You: "That's okay, I'm not going anywhere Sumi. Keep working towards your dream. I'll be here cheering you on all the way"

Kasumi: "F/n-senpai...thank you...for being so understanding. I promise I'll do my best to make time for you without skipping out on practice"

You: "We'll figure things out together. For now, there's still lots to see here, wanna keep looking around together?"

Kasumi: "Y-yeah... definitely"

You stood up from your seat on the bench, helping Kasumi up to her feet as you held hands. With the young first year at your side, the two of you continued exploring the aquarium, a small glow on both your faces the entire time. There was no turning back now, you were in a relationship with Kasumi, and you couldn't be happier. Your exploration ended with a trip to the gift shop, browsing over all the souvenirs and trinkets they had for sale there.

Kasumi: "That dolphin show was so incredible! I could never imagine creatures like that to be so graceful. Perhaps there's a way for me to implement their style of movement in gymnastics..."

Kasumi began thinking aloud as you two explored, trying to adapt her idea in her head.

Kasumi: "Ah! Sorry, I'm talking about gymnastics again..."

You: "Don't apologize, its your passion after all. Plus, I find it pretty cute to be honest how it's always on your mind"

Kasumi: "O-oh...well...good"

Kasumi moved herself a bit closer to you in response, resting herself against your chest for a few moments.

Kasumi: "Do you wanna...hang out some more?"

You: "I'm all yours tonight. Any ideas?"

Kasumi: "W-well...the park is pretty beautiful in the evenings..."

You: "Inokashira it is then"

You finished up at the aquarium, Kasumi insisting on buying you a small souvenir to decorate your room before you left for the train station. On the ride to Shibuya, Kasumi made sure to stay close to you, holding your hand in hers as you both rode the train back.

_~Evening~_

Once you arrived, you both walked through the park, passing by only a few other people out here during the night. The cold night air was a welcome change from the recent heat waves, and the company you had made the night that much better.

Kasumi: "Taking an evening stroll together through a park...guess we really are a couple now huh?"

You: "Still can't believe it?"

Kasumi: "To be honest? Yes..."

You: "Face it, from now on you're stuck with me. I'm not giving you up any time soon"

Kasumi: "Hehe, I'm sure I'll survive somehow"

The two of you lightly laughed together as you walked, enjoying each others company now you were officially a couple.

Kasumi: "Um....you're really sure you're happy with...me?"

You: "Really sure"

Kasumi: "You're really definitely sure?!"

You: "Really definitely"

Kasumi: "Absolutely one hundred percent!?"

Instead of responding to her, you leaned in and kissed her again on the cheek, the first year practically jumping out of her skin in shock.

Kasumi: "S-stop doing that out of the blue!"

You: "Stop being so adorable then"

Kasumi: "I seriously am doubting whether my heart can survive this, and its only our first day!"

You: "Hehe, we can slow down or speed up as much as you want, I don't mind"

Kasumi: "R-really?"

You: "Yeah, this is all new territory to me too. The last thing I want is you to feel uncomfortable around me now that we're together, so if anything is up, just talk to me"

Kasumi: "O-okay..."

Kasumi instinctively moved closer to you, gripping you tightly and hiding her face in your shirt as you walked. With a gentle smile, you embraced the girl for a moment before continuing to stroll around the park for a bit longer.

Kasumi: "It's...getting pretty late...my Dad will be wondering why I'm not back yet..."

You: "I'll walk you back to the station"

Kasumi: "T-thank you, but I need some time to...process...everything...sorry"

You: "Don't apologize, take all the time you need"

Kasumi: "T-thank you senpai..."

You: "Well, goodnight then"

Kasumi: "U-um!"

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi: "Could you...um...well.."

You: "Could I?"

Kasumi: "C-could you....k-kiss me? Once more?"

You could see it was taking all of Kasumi's willpower to force out those words with minimal stuttering. You gently moved your face towards her, softly kissing her once more on the cheek, before leaning in towards her ear to whisper to her.

You: "Good night Sumi. Love you"

Kasumi: "L-l-love you too..."

Embarrassed beyond belief, Kasumi went on her way, struggling to even walk normally in her condition. After she had properly departed, you headed back to the station yourself, riding the train back to Yongen. The rest of your night was spent with Morgana as you cleaned the café, informing him of everything that had happened. After the whole shop was spotless, you nestled into bed, your phone buzzing and displaying a text from Kasumi just before you went to sleep.

**Miss you already**


	14. Fun in the Sun

The reaction to the last chapter was as awesome as I expected, everyone unable to handle the overall cuteness of it all. Hope this chapter is still just as good, despite it having a bit less focus on Kasumi. While I'm here, I would like to thank a user by the name of [Darakoi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Darakoi), for being the newest donator on my Patreon. Its awesome to know there are fans of my writing willing to support me to this extent, and I hope to continue making content that you love for a long time. As always, anyone else interested in donating, or following any of my posts there, a link to my Patreon is in the description of my Wattpad profile. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Daytime~_

All things considered, you felt pretty good today. Your body have recovered from your final infiltration of Futaba's palace. After her power nap, the young hacker had dealt with Medjed once and for all, doing it surprisingly stylishly and leaving the tech equivalent of your calling card. As a result, support for the Phantom Thieves skyrocketed, and you gained a new member of the team in 'Alibaba'. For her practice in becoming less shy, Futaba had been roped into helping in Leblanc, cleaning the dishes as you and Sojiro served customers.

Futaba: "Eep!"

You: "I think customers would prefer their cups without cracks"

Futaba: "I-I know that, dummy!"

Sojiro: "Are you sure you're up for this Futaba?"

Futaba: "N-no sweat!"

???: "Good morning!"

Sojiro: "Welcome, what can I- oh! You're that girl!"

You looked over to the front door to see Kasumi walking in, her summer outfit on as she approached the counter.

You: "Oh hey! You shoulda told me you were coming"

Kasumi: "Sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise. How's my favourite senpai?"

You: "Better now you're here"

Sojiro: "Easy there Cassanova. He's working right now, but I'll let him serve you"

Kasumi: "Thank you very much!"

Kasumi gave her usual bow, Sojiro not sure how to react as he kept himself busy behind the counter.

You: "So, what can I get you?"

Kasumi: "Just some curry please. I jogged all the way here so I worked up a pretty hefty appetite"

You: "Coming right up"

Kasumi gave you a gentle smile in response before sitting down. You and Sojiro got to work making her meal, leaving Futaba alone as she continued to clean.

You: "She uhh, likes pretty large portions, just saying"

Sojiro: "Long as she's paying this time. Futaba? Could you hand me a plate?"

There was no response from Futaba's end. You were both so busy cooking you didn't have time to look up to see what she was doing.

Sojiro: "Futaba?"

Kasumi: "Oh my!"

With your assistance to Sojiro over, you looked up to see what was going on, Futaba hiding behind the counter and glaring over to Kasumi with her giant mask on.

Futaba: "Staaaaaaaare...."

You: "S-sorry about her..."

Kasumi: "Is she a new part timer?"

Sojiro: "In a way. She's my daughter"

Kasumi: "Well I'm sure that mask of hers will definitely make for a....unique experience for customers"

You: "Would you take that thing off?!"

You began trying to pull Futaba's headgear off, wrestling with the hacker to try and remove it.

Futaba: "Never! I-its important! It's a quest item, you can't remove it from my inventory! Sojirooooo!"

Sojiro: "Quit it you two! We're running a café, not a day care. F/n's right though, take that thing off"

Reluctantly, Futaba removed her head piece, now instead hiding behind you as she looked over to Kasumi.

Kasumi: "Are you two close?"

You: "We only met recently actually. Although, I do feel like she's a bit like a younger sister"

Futaba: "S-sister?!"

Kasumi: "Hehe, well I'm sure you'd make a great big brother senpai"

Sojiro: "Order up"

You: "Alright, one ridiculously large plate of curry for such a ridiculously gorgeous girl"

You worked your way past Sojiro and Futaba as you spoke from, handing Kasumi her meal with a smile.

Kasumi: "Flatterer"

You: "I try"

Sojiro: "Well look at you, guess working here has made some of my charm rub off on you"

You: "Whatever you say boss"

A grin appeared on Sojiro's face after hearing that. However as soon as he noticed you and Futaba staring, he quickly hid it away.

Sojiro: "Hey, keep working! I don't pay you to just stand there"

You: "...you don't pay me at all"

Sojiro: "Can it"

Kasumi began to enjoy her meal, chowing down at her usual ridiculous speeds, Sojiro watching it slight awe himself. While that was happening, you could feel Futaba poking you from behind, repeating it until you turned around.

Futaba: "Big brother! Why does this woman seem so friendly to you?! I demand to know your intentions with her as your younger sister!"

You: "...where did that come from?"

Futaba: "...a lot of the animes I watch have stuff like this. Just answer the question!"

You looked over to Sojiro for help, hoping he would bail you out of this situation.

Sojiro: "Don't look at me, this one's all yours"

Futaba gave you a pouting face, demanding a response from you. Before you answered however, you turned back to Kasumi for a moment, the young girl stopping her eating, wondering how you would respond.

You: "I can avoid talking about it...if it makes you uncomfortable..."

Kasumi: "I-its fine. I don't see any harm in it..."

Kasumi gave you a combination of a small blush and smile as she spoke, continuing with her meal as you responded to Futaba.

You: "We're uh...dating"

Kasumi: "W-we recently made things official a week or so ago"

Futaba gave you an intense stare as she analysed what you had said, quickly responding with a grin once she did.

Futaba: "I approve. Your charm stat must be off the charts to get someone like her though"

You: "My what now?"

Sojiro: "I think she was complimenting you"

You: "Oh...thanks?"

Futaba repositioned her glasses before giving you a thumbs up. The young hacker's entire personality was definitely still something you had to get used to. Your attention reverted to your girlfriend as she placed her cutlery on her plate, her meal finished already.

Kasumi: "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious as always!"

Sojiro: "...Is her appetite always like this?"

You: "This is actually a smaller amount that usual"

Sojiro: "Well...rest in peace to your wallet I guess"

You ignored the last comment, trying your hardest not to think of the upcoming meal expenses now you were dating Kasumi. While doing this, Kasumi handed you her plate, getting ready to leave.

You: "You're going already?"

Kasumi: "Sorry, but I'm meeting up with my coach at a gym in Shibuya soon, gotta be there on time"

You: "Aw...well, see you later...I'd see you off properly but...well..working"

Sojiro: "Alright! I get the hint, I'm not heartless. You got ten minutes, go walk her to the station"

You: "Thanks boss"

Sojiro: "You're lucky we're quiet right now"

You: "...aren't we always quiet?"

Sojiro: "Nine minutes"

Acting fast, you quickly left the café with Kasumi, walking with her through the streets of Yongen to the station.

Kasumi: "You three seem surprisingly close"

You: "Heh, I'm slowly getting used to em both. So, how's training going?"

Kasumi: "Great! Training is going pretty great, although with all the heavy rain, we're missing out on quite a bit"

You: "And how is my gorgeous girlfriend herself doing?"

Kasumi: "O-oh...well, I think my slump is slowly going away, and I feel pretty confident about the next meet. I...have been missing you though. As soon as we're apart, I wanna come running back to you. I-is that weird?"

You: "I don't think so, considering I feel the same"

You gently grabbed Kasumi's hand interlocking it with yours. The young girl took that as a signal, moving closer to you as you walked together.

Kasumi: "You're so warm F/n-senpai..."

You: "Seeing you today was really nice. Thanks for the surprise"

Kasumi: "Y-yeah...no problem"

After a bit more walking, you had made it to the station, Kasumi looking reluctant to let you go.

You: "Come on, boss will kill me if I'm not back"

Kasumi: "Okay..."

Kasumi looked saddened to let you go. You smiled and gently patted the girl's head before embracing her in one last hug.

You: "Still got plenty of time left in summer vacation, and we get to see each other once we're back at school too"

Kasumi: "Yeah...you're right!"

You: "There she is. Go give your coach one hundred and ten percent, okay?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, see you later senpai!"

Kasumi gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before you departed, waving each other goodbye before you made your way back to work with Sojiro and Futaba.

You: "Any problems while I was gone?"

Futaba: "Nope! I even served a customer coffee"

Sojiro: "With your mask on, and half the coffee ended up on the table"

Futaba: "Let me dream Sojiro!"

Sojiro chuckled to himself from behind the counter as you got back to work. The rest of the day was pretty quiet after Kasumi had left, which worked in Futaba's favour overall. As evening began, Sojiro let both of you go, allowing you some free time to do whatever you wanted tonight.

_~A Few Days Later - Daytime~_

Ann: "Keep an eye on our stuff for us"

Ryuji: "Hell no! Why ya gotta treat us like that?! We're celebrities making headlines, you should treat us better!"

You: "That's odd. I haven't heard your name once on any news reports"

Ryuji: "You know what I mean man!"

Today was your trip to the beach as a team. The coast was jam packed with people enjoying the summer, but you had been lucky enough to find a decent spot for all of you to set up for the day. After that, the girls had stated their plans to go on a banana boat ride together, to Ryuji's dismay.

Ryuji: "Ain't you mad bout this?!"

You: "I'm just looking for a tan, I don't mind"

Makoto: "There you have it. You should be fine with this, it's not that complicated of a job after all"

Futaba: "Can we get to the banana boat already?"

Ann: "Sorry Futaba-chan. Well, you heard her, we'll switch when we're done!"

Giving Ryuji no more time to react, the three girls sprinted off across the shoreline, leaving you, Yusuke, Ryuji, and Morgana behind.

Ryuji: "Damn it! They don't get how amazing we are! We risk our lives being Phantom Thieves... there's no way we're the same as other guys around here. Shouldn't we be having more good times in reality too?"

You: "You kinda sound a liiiittle bit full of yourself"

Ryuji: "No, we're special! Don't you agree Yusuke?"

Yusuke: "Well...if you put it that way, you may be right"

Ryuji: "Ann and the others don't get it cus they're always around us"

You: "Uhh, Futaba just joined and she seemed to pretty quickly dismiss you"

Ryuji: "She's abnormal! It doesn't count!"

Morgana: "How do we get Lady Ann to see how amazing we are?"

Ryuji: "Well, we gotta steal...you-know-what"

You: "Swimsuits?"

Ryuji: "You moron! That's a crime! What we're actually gonna be stealing, is girls hearts"

Morgana: "I see...I just need to prove my skills in reality as well"

You: "Pass"

Ryuji: "Huh? Come on man! Girls will be all over us with the vibes we giving off!"

You: "Dude, aren't you forgetting something?"

Ryuji: "Huh? Ohhhh...right, you're going after Yoshizawa, so I guess it makes sense you don't want in. How bout you Yusuke?"

Yusuke: "Pulling our work off in reality does sound like an interesting idea. Very well, I will go along with this!"

Morgana: "Count me in too!"

Ryuji: "Dude, no girls can even understand you!"

Morgana: "I'll pull it off without even saying a word!"

Ryuji: "Ugh, fine! I guess you can come along. You fine with watching our stuff for us?"

You: "Sure, whatever"

Ryuji: "Alright! Phantom Thieves are on the job! Let's go!"

Yusuke: "If that was your attempt at being the 'Joker' of this group, it was quite lackluster"

The three of them went on your way, leaving you to hang out on the beach and enjoy the sun. After a few moments felt your phone vibrate, taking out of one of the nearby boxes of your stuff and checking it in the shade. It was a text from Kasumi, asking what you were up to today. In response, you sent her a picture of you relaxing on the beach, clearly answering her question. Thinking back on it, you had talked before about trying out swimming with Kasumi as training. You wondered if she actually had a swimsuit, with her being unsure herself the last time you talked about the subject. Maybe at some point, you could go shopping for one together, although that could end up being a pretty embarrassing day out very quickly. Kasumi texted you back, telling you to enjoy yourself. Finishing your conversation, you chilled out in the sun for an hour or so, occasionally seeing Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana chasing after any lone girls they could find.

Makoto: "We're here with friends"

???: "C'mon, don't lie to us baby! How bout you come on a nice cruise on our boat"

You looked over towards Makoto, seeing her and Ann together being chatted up by two guys. Sensing their unwilling participation in the conversation, you yelled out to them nearby.

You: "Hey! Makoto! Ann!"

Ann: "See?! We're here with him and some others, so we'll just be on our way"

Pretentious Man: "Whatever, enjoy hanging out with children"

Makoto: "Far more interesting than being with you two"

With that last burn, the two girls walked back over to you, resting back in their seats.

Makoto: "Thanks for the save"

Ann: "Where are the rest of the guys?"

You: "Stealing hearts"

Makoto: "Huh?"

You: "Ryuji's idea...need I say more?"

Futaba: "I return! What's up?"

Ann: "Just chatting with F/n. The rest of the guys are off being desperate trying to get girls"

Makoto: "I'm curious as to why you didn't join them yourself"

Futaba: "Probably cus he's already dating someone"

Ann: "What?! Did you finally make this official with Yoshizawa?"

You: "Mhm, a while back. Things are going good"

Makoto: "Will that...um...affect what you're helping me with?"

You: "Hm? Oh, you mean with Eiko...well I can't say I'm thrilled with it now me and Kasumi are a pair, but I did say I'd help you out so..."

Makoto: "Thank you F/n"

Ann: "Wait, he's helping you out too?"

Makoto: "A friend of mine is in a bit of trouble, so he's helping me with her. What about you?"

Ann: "Just helping me get stronger in my heart to help with Phantom Thief stuff"

Futaba: "Hm...seems you're helping out all the girls....wait! Could it be?!"

You: "Hm?? What's up Futaba?"

You looked over at Futaba curiously, the young girl putting on a serious expression as she pointed at you aggressively.

Futaba: "You better not be going for the harem route! I refuse if so!"

You: "Huh?!"

Makoto: "I think she's insinuating that your help towards us is only in efforts to date all of us"

You: "N-no way!"

Ann: "You don't sound so sure!"

All the girls began giving you death stares. You quickly waved your hands up as you tried to explain yourself.

You: "Sumi is the only one for me! I'm helping you all out cus we're friends!"

Ann: "'Sumi'? Awww, you even have a nickname for her..."

Makoto: "He does seem pretty sincere"

Futaba: "Hmmm...okay! I believe you, normally harem protagonists are less obvious bout who they really like"

You sighed out in relief and put your hands down, happy you could explain your actions to the girls.

You: "She's really putting lots of time into her training for the next summer meet, so we don't get to see each other much. I can't imagine how stressful juggling competitions, training, and school is for her"

Ann: "Shiho could barely handle volleyball and classes even before the stuff with Kamoshida. Yoshizawa-san must be really talented"

You: "Yeah...she is"

Makoto: "Well, how about us girls help? Maybe we can help you think of some places to take her after her next meet?"

Ann: "That's a great idea. We'd better get to meet her soon too though!"

Makoto: "Wanna help Futaba?"

Futaba: "I-I haven't exactly...been out much...b-but I can share what I learnt on the internet!?"

Makoto: "That's fine"

You: "That'd be great. I'm doing my best, but I still don't know all the cool hang out spots in town"

Ann: "Alright then! Let's get to work"

Ann gave you a large smile as the three girls started brainstorming ideas for Kasumi and you, the rest of the guys eventually meeting back up with you. Instantly your eyes moved to Yusuke, the young artist holding two lobsters.

Ryuji: "I can't believe we didn't get a single number off any of them...or that you ditched me in my time of need Yusuke!"

Yusuke: "Apologies, but I could not help it. My eyes were entranced by these lobsters!"

Morgana: "And speak for yourself Ryuji! I was getting plenty of attention from girls"

Ryuji: "All of them were just petting you! They were treating you like a cat, doesn't count!"

Morgana: "I am NOT a cat!"

Futaba: "Lobsteeeers...so tasty..."

Futaba tried to jump Yusuke, grabbing towards the lobsters he had as he dodged her.

Yusuke: "Enough of your vile postulations! These are purely for the sake of visual appreciation!"

You: "Lobsters aside, we did come here as a group. I think it's time for some team building exercises!"

Everyone nodded in agreement at your idea, all of you spending the rest of your day together on the beach. You enjoyed fooling around in the ocean, playing beach volleyball together, sunbathing your fair share, and many more activities you all did. At the end of it all, you all watched the sun set on the shoreline, finalising Futaba's place on the team by bestowing her code name of Oracle. With your day drawing to a close, you all headed your separate ways home, chatting with Futaba about all the fun she had on her day out with her new friends...


	15. Ups and Downs

So this chapter actually started out at only 2000 or so words, but after about five different drafts, it's ended up as one of the longest chapters so far I'm pretty sure. Overall I think the edits work to make a pretty fun chapter, and I hope you all agree. I'd like to thank another new patron by the name of [SpyroKirbyFan](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SpyroKirbyFan), thank you so much for offering your support to my writing, and I hope you continue to love this story. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Daytime~_

Kasumi: "This is incredible! I'm so glad you invited me here senpai!"

You: "Thank my friends, they're the ones who recommended this place"

Kasumi continued staring up in awe, admiring the view of the stars the planetarium provided. After getting advice from Ann and the other girls, they had recommended you visit Ikebukuro with your girlfriend to see the stars together. While you were skeptical Kasumi had any interest in the subject, she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. Kasumi slowly began to rest her head on your shoulder as she looked around the observatory, with you embracing her with a smile as you enjoyed the show.

You: "Plenty of shooting stars to watch for, you gonna wish for anything?"

Kasumi: "I...already have everything I wished for right here..."

Her grip on your hand tightened a little as she said it, reinforcing her words as she softly kissed your cheek.

Kasumi: "I love you senpai..."

You: "I love you too Sumi, I'm really glad you're having a good time"

The show continued on for a while longer, both of you relaxing in each others company as you were wowed by the sights in front of you. By the end of it all, you exited out back into the real world, the brightness of it all taking you back for a moment.

Kasumi: "You have to remind me to thank whichever of your friends recommended that place, I loved it"

You: "You know, if you actually want to, you can. We're all hanging out tomorrow for a sorta study session thing, just to make sure everyone's got their homework sorted before classes start back up"

Kasumi: *Oh my! That's right, I still have homework to do! I've been so busy with training I completely forgot"

You: "I take it you'll come join us?"

Kasumi: "Sounds good to me! I'll finally get to meet everyone"

You: "I'm sure they're gonna love you. Leblanc tomorrow it is then. For now though, what you wanna do?"

Kasumi: "Well I don't know about you, but all that star gazing made me pretty hungry"

You: "J-just...be merciful on the portion sizes...my wallet's looking a lil dry right now"

With your plans for tomorrow set, you and Kasumi enjoyed the rest of your date, finding a nearby café to enjoy some food together. By the end of the afternoon you parted ways with a hug and a kiss, happy your outing had gone so well.

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

Ryuji: "I'm done for..."

Makoto: "I can't believe you hadn't touched your summer homework until now"

Morgana: "Is it honestly that hard to believe? I don't think the teachers are expecting much to be honest"

Ryuji: "Thanks for the confidence boost, jeez!"

Ryuji slumped over at his seat, admitting defeat against his work pile. You weren't ready to give up on him though, shaking your friend back up.

You: "C'mon man, I'll help you out with some of the tougher stuff and you should get finished on time"

Ryuji: "F/n...you're a lifesaver man!"

Ryuji patted you on the back as thanks as you sat down and worked through his assignments. School would be starting tomorrow, and you were smart enough to had finished your homework way before hand. This however meant you were stuck helping Ryuji too, after him practically begging you. After working through what you could, your whole group took a small break, listening to the news broadcast.

Ann: "By the way, I think I saw Yoshizawa on the news recently F/n"

You: "She does attract a lot of attention"

Morgana: "Seems you two are made for each other in that regard"

Ryuji: "Why is she on the news? Is that to do with that summer meet thing?"

You: "Mhm, she... didn't exactly do great in the first one. She's training extra hard for the one later into summer though"

As you said that, as if on cue, Kasumi burst in, carrying her school gear with her, wearing her training gear.

Kasumi: "I'm so sorry I'm late! I was finishing up some personal training and lost track of time"

Futaba: "We cool, don't worry bout it"

As she explained her absence you got out from where you had been sitting, giving her a warm hug and a peck on the cheek, turning to chat with everyone as she held your hand.

Ryuji: "...lucky bastard..."

Kasumi: "Hm? Did you say something Sakamoto-senpai?"

Ryuji: "Huh?! N-nothing! I'm just...you know...focused on work!"

Ann: "Hiya Yoshizawa, good to see you!"

Yusuke: "It seems I finally get to meet in person! A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Yusuke Kitagawa"

Makoto: "Nice to meet you as well Yoshizawa-san, although you probably already know me from school"

Kasumi: "Its very nice to meet you both Kitagawa-senpai and Nijima-senpai. I'm glad to be finally meeting all the friends senpai talks of so fondly!"

Ann: "You two went to Ikebukuro together right? Fill me in, I want all the details!"

Ryuji: "How come Ann gets to slack off from working?"

Ann: "Uhh...I finished ages ago...you're the only one lagging behind"

Ryuji: "Wha-?!"

Morgana: "Once a stupid gorilla, always a stupid gorilla"

Futaba: "Seriously, you go to school every week, but you're still such a newb at this"

Ryuji: "What was that?!"

With the booth practically overflowing already, you and Kasumi sat at the counter, facing towards the group as you began to help Ryuji with his last bits of work, Kasumi chatting with Ann for a bit about your date until you motioned for her to work. Despite having a larger workload, and having arrived later, Kasumi still somehow finished her work before Ryuji, the blonde struggling to understand your simple instructions to him.

Ryuji: "Agh! I can't think like this man! We ran out of snacks ages ago, I can't work without snacks!"

Yusuke: "A feeble excuse"

You: "One I can handle, I'll go grab some"

Kasumi: "I'll come too"

You: "Oh no you don't, you're gonna go over your stuff and make sure it's all correct, got it?"

You gave Kasumi a stern look as you said that, the red head raising her hands up in fake surrender as her, Ann and Futaba went through her work. As you stood up to leave, Makoto did too.

Makoto: "Mind some company?"

In a more hushed tone however, Makoto said something more to you.

Makoto: "We need to talk..."

Taking the hint, you allowed Makoto to accompany you on your trip to the nearby store to Leblanc, stopping nearby it to address Makoto.

You: "What's up? Is it about the Eiko thing again?"

Makoto: "Not this time. It's...about Kasumi..."

You: "Hm? What about her?"

Makoto: "Well, I overheard some teachers talking while I was in doing student council work, and I heard something"

You: "What did you hear?"

Makoto leant up against a nearby wall as she spoke, clearly upset by what she had to tell you.

Makoto: "A lot of the teachers were expecting great results from her, and with what happened...well...the school are starting to think about abandoning any honour student who isn't actively making Shujin look better..."

You: "...what?"

Makoto: "I'm sorry! I didn't want you to worry about Yoshizawa. The principal is still struggling to deal with the backlash from what happened with Kamoshida, he isn't thinking straight"

You: "Can't you do anything? You're the student council president after all"

Makoto: "I...can try...but after I concluded my investigation into you all, the principal and teachers aren't on my side as much...I'm sorry..."

You clenched your fists in anger as you thought about the teacher's responsible for this. Kasumi didn't deserve to be expelled, especially now when she was doing so well towards the next meet. Your enraged thoughts came to an end when Makoto put a hand on your shoulder, trying her best to console you.

Makoto: "From what I hear, Yoshizawa is trying her absolute hardest to do well in the upcoming meet...so as long as she does well this time, they won't have any need to do something drastic"

You: "...yeah...you're right"

Makoto: "Have faith in her"

You: "Okay...thank you Makoto"

Makoto: "Come on, let's go get the stuff for Ryuji. As futile as it may be, we might be able to salvage a good grade for him"

You: "Fingers crossed"

You and Makoto laughed a bit as you entered the store, buying up some decent supplies before heading back to join the others.

Makoto: "Here's your rations. Now, lets see if we can salvage your grades Ryuji"

Ryuji: "I'm truly in your debt!"

You: "Hi gorgeous, you check your work?"

You leaned over behind Kasumi as you talked, resting your chin on her shoulder. The beautiful first year looked over to you, smiling lovingly as she spoke.

Kasumi: "Mhm, think I did pretty well"

You: "That's my girl. So I was thinking, you free tonight?"

Kasumi: "I could check with my Dad and ask...why?"

You: "Such diligent studying should be awarded with a amazing date, wouldn't you agree?"

Kasumi: "Hehe...maybe..."

Yusuke: "Might I suggest Ueno? The art exhibits there are quite remarkable in the evenings"

You: "Sounds good to me, you?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, thanks Kitagawa-senpai!"

Ryuji: "Hey! Where's my date?!"

Yusuke: "You wish to date F/n?"

Ryuji: "Heck no! You get what I mean though, I deserve a reward for my diligent studying!"

Futaba: "You and the words 'diligent studying' can't exist in the same sentence, its a paradox"

Morgana: "Heh, nice one Futaba"

Ryuji: "I am SO not taking that from you!"

Ryuji began chasing after Futaba as she evaded him, Morgana having to jump out of the way to avoid being knocked off the counter. Eventually the hacker created a stalemate, using Yusuke as cover.

Futaba: "Save me!"

Kasumi: "Should we...do something?"

Ann: "I kinda just wanna watch..."

You: "Likewise..."

Yusuke: "What do you intend me to do? You're the one that offended him"

Futaba: "Stupid Inari! You're supposed to be the valiant knight to come to the fair maiden's aid"

Yusuke: "A knight you say? My my..."

Futaba: "Mwehehe, glad you understand, now-"

Yusuke: "I must head home at once and begin sketching. The scene of a noble knight on a battlefield, defending his fair love from the clutches of evil! This is the inspiration I have been looking for!"

Futaba: "...say what now?"

Without another word, Yusuke packed up his things and headed towards the door, stopping to address you and Kasumi before he went.

Yusuke: "I will be sure to send you a comprehensive list of paintings for your outing together. In exchange, I ask to use you both as reference for my newest creation. I will preserve your love in this masterpiece of mine!"

Kasumi: "Um...."

You: "Just let him go with it, you can't talk him out of it when he's like this..."

With seemingly enough confirmation to satisfy him, Yusuke left, Futaba and Ryuji beginning their bickering once more.

You: "Guess we can call out session quits for today. Good job everyone, glad we could all get our classwork finished up"

Ann: "Mhm! Thanks for all the help"

As the others packed up, you were forced to break up the fighting still going on between your teammates, Kasumi moving towards the stairs to your room as you did.

Kasumi: "Is it okay if I call my Dad up in your room?"

You: "All good, be up in a bit"

Kasumi: "Thanks, and thanks to all of you! It was great meeting you all and getting your help"

Ann: "You're always welcome to hang with us Kasumi!"

Makoto: "I agree, have a nice night with F/n"

Waving goodbye to you and everyone else, Makoto and Ann were the next ones to leave the store, eventually followed by Ryuji and Futaba, the young blonde still mumbling his annoyance at not being rewarded for his hard work.

You: "Alright, I give in. Ramen is on me next time we go"

Ryuji: "Aw yeah! You're the best F/n!"

You: "Offer is totally void if your work gets a bad grade though"

Ryuji gave you a light fist bump and a wave to Kasumi, leaving alongside Futaba. This left you and Morgana downstairs, Kasumi talking with her Dad about tonight.

Morgana: "Guess you're gonna be out again tonight without me huh?"

You: "You missing me that much?"

Morgana: "O-of course not! Don't be so full of yourself!"

You rolled your eyes at the over the top reaction Morgana gave you. You began cleaning up the remains of your study session, making sure the store was in perfect condition as not to bring down Sojiro's wrath. After a bit more cleaning, Kasumi headed back downstairs, having finished her call.

You: "So, what's the verdict?"

Kasumi: "We're lucky I got all my homework done just now, or it would have definitely been a no. He says its okay, but I wanna go home and drop all my stuff off first and get changed"

You: "Totally fine, see you in Shibuya?"

Kasumi gave you a nod in response, pecking your cheek before she left for home. As much as you wanted to walk her back like usual, you had to get ready yourself, as well as finish cleaning before Sojiro got back...

_~Evening~_

You: "Hey Morgana? You think cologne or something is a bit too much?"

Morgana: "Mm..."

You: "Morgana? You there?"

Morgana: "Huh? What?"

The feline snapped out of whatever trance he was in once you approached him, with you wanting to check up on him properly before you went out for the night.

You: "Are you okay? You've been acting kinda weird recently"

Morgana: "O-of course! I'm fine, lets focus on you! You said you were thinking cologne?"

You: "You're dodging the subject"

You took a seat on the bed next to your friend, a concerned look on your face as you awaited a response that never came.

You: "Morgana, you know you can talk to me, right? We're friends"

Morgana: "I-I keep telling you, there's nothing to-"

You: "Do you really think I can't tell when something is bothering you?"

Morgana stayed quiet after your question, looking away from you showing his reluctance to talk. Not wanting to make things worse, you sighed out heavily, standing back up as you continued getting ready.

You: "I won't force you to talk to me, but I'm here for you, okay?"

Morgana: "Thanks...you're so helpful...to everyone"

You: "You're helpful too! I'd probably still be rotting in a prison cell in Kamoshida's Palace without your help"

Morgana: "Heh, I guess you're right. Don't worry about me, go enjoy your night"

You: "Yeah, you have a good night too okay? I rented some new DVD's if you wanna watch those"

Morgana: "I'll think about it. See you later"

You waved goodbye to Morgana, heading out and taking the train to Shibuya to meet up with Kasumi at the station square. You searched around for a bit looking for her, eventually texting her to ask if she was running late. To your surprise, you quickly found your lover, with her giving you a surprise kiss on the cheek as she jumped you from behind.

Kasumi: "Gotcha! Hiya senpai!"

You: "Hey, its good to see you, ready to go?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, me and senpai are hitting the town!"

You: "Hehe, yes ma'am"

You held out your hand for Kasumi to take, the young girl happily taking it as you headed back down to catch a train. On the ride over, you talked about a few things that hadn't come up at Leblanc, your beach trip included.

Kasumi: "So, how was the beach?"

You: "Still cleaning sand out of my hair, but it was fun. We should go sometime"

Kasumi: "Definitely! Although I'm not sure when we'll next get the chance to since summer break is basically over"

You: "Plus, I'm pretty sure you said you didn't have a swimsuit"

Kasumi: "That too. I'm actually thinking of buying one soon to be honest. I'm planning to go on abroad for a training camp program my coach recommended, and I thought I might need one"

You: "Oh really? Where you heading?"

Kasumi: "Hawaii I think"

You: "I'm pretty sure my school trip coming up is out there too"

Kasumi: "What a coincidence! Well, maybe you'll be able to see my while you're there"

You: "Seeing you in a swimsuit would be a dream come true"

Kasumi face reddened up as you stated your wish, the young girl embarrassed at the idea.

You: "Did I...say that aloud?"

Kasumi: "...y-yeah..."

You: "I-In any case! We should keep in touch while we're out there, maybe sort out an evening together?"

Kasumi: "Sure...although I might be pretty tired after the training camp in the mornings. I hear this thing is pretty extreme"

The train slowed down to a stop, both of you walking out into Ueno. There was plenty to do in the area, including many temples and a zoo, however you were there for the art, making your way to the museum. Considering how late it was, the place was pretty quiet overall, allowing you and Kasumi to admire the artworks Yusuke had recommended together.

Kasumi: "'Perusing an art gallery'...sounds so adult when I say it out loud"

You: "Not a fan?"

Kasumi: "Just the opposite. I got to experience something else entirely new. And...I got to experience it with a person very special to me"

Kasumi leaned in a bit closer to you while you walked, occasionally looking up at you with a small blush and smile.

You: "You are seriously too cute for you own good missy. C'mon, we still got plenty of paintings to see"

Kasumi: "Lead the way!"

You both stayed at the museum until closing time, eventually making your way back to the train station and stopping at a nearby vending machine to talk, the soothing cold night air relaxing your body and mind.

You: "Glad we got your homework finished up, you were cutting it pretty close"

Kasumi: "Juggling practice, training, school, and my regular life can be a bit tricky at times..."

You: "You really have a lot on your plate for a first year"

Kasumi: "I'm an honour student wanting to compete on a global level, what did you expect?"

You: "Heh, maybe one day I'll be cheering you on at the Olympics or something"

Kasumi: "Mhm, you could wish me luck before my performance, and afterwards we could go home together and unwind"

You: "Already planning our future together huh?"

Kasumi: *M-maybe a lil..."

You: "Good, cus I'm gonna be cheering you on all your way to the top"

Kasumi gave you a gentle peck on the cheek as a thank you for what you said, hopping back a bit to grin at you while you continued chatting. Thinking it over, while you didn't want to inform Kasumi about what Makoto said, there maybe was still a way to help her in your efforts to make sure the school kept her on as an honour student...

You: "Hey, I actually wanted to talk about something regarding school"

Kasumi:"Yes?"

You: "I...think we should keep things secret at school...about us I mean"

Kasumi: "H-huh?! Why?"

You: "Don't get the wrong idea. I am so happy to have you be my partner Sumi, but with your reputation, and the school's expectations of you...being seen dating the kid with the criminal record might not be the best idea"

Kasumi: "People were already talking about us anyways though!"

You: "There's a big difference between rumours and confirmation"

Kasumi hung her head in sadness in response, almost making your heart break. With what Makoto said happening at school, Kasumi couldn't afford to be seen dating the 'deliquent transfer', and if her staying at school meant you keeping your distance, you had to do that for her.

Kasumi: "I-I want to show you off as mine senpai...you're incredible..."

You: "I know you do, but please, trust me? At least until you ace this next meet"

You gently cupped Kasumi's chin, moving her gaze to lock with yours as you gave her an sincere smile. Unable to fend you off, she eventually caved, sighing out in sadness as she spoke.

Kasumi: "Fine...but only until the meet is done!"

You: "Thank you"

You leaned in and gave Kasumi a gentle kiss on the cheek, trailing your kisses along her face and to her neck until you pulled back with a grin to see her blushing like crazy.

You: "Hehe, you are so easy to get flustered"

Kasumi: "W-what did you expect?! I can barely handle one kiss!"

Happy, but embarrassed beyond belief, Kasumi buried her face into your shirt, gently pulling on it as she did.

Kasumi: "O-only you make me like this. When I'm around you...I feel like my heart is gonna burst. Everywhere I go...I'm thinking of you...I've never...felt this way before..."

You: "Sumi..."

Kasumi: "I-I really love you F/n-senpai..."

You: "I love you too my gorgeous gymnast"

You let Kasumi embrace you for as long as she wanted, gently stroking her crimson hair as she held you in her arms tightly.

You: "W-we should get back...it's getting pretty late"

Kasumi: "Yeah..."

Kasumi slowly relinquished her hold on you, the two of you moving out to catch the train back towards Shibuya. The ride back was pretty long, the two of you enjoying each others company for all of it.

Kasumi: "I-I can already tell hiding my feelings is gonna be difficult at school"

You: "Am I that irresistible?"

Kasumi: "D-don't say it like that! I-its embarrassing"

You: "I'm not hearing a noooo"

Kasumi pushed you lightly in response to your teasing, pouting at you and refusing to look at you. Trying to cheer her up, you moved your head to lock her gaze with yours, only for her to move it away again.

Kasumi: "Hmph!"

You: "Aww c'mon...I'm sorry?"

You gently grabbed Kasumi's hand, interlocking your fingers with hers. As you did, her eyes did move to meet yours, the young girl looking at you curiously from the corner of her eyes. Taking her hand, you gently placed it on your face, letting her lightly cup it. With this action, Kasumi caved, gently stroking your cheek with her thumb as she looked at you with admiration.

Kasumi: "You're so handsome..."

You: "You think so?"

Kasumi: "I know so..."

You: "Heh, so nice hearing such a beautiful girl say that"

Kasumi: "I'm so glad we met on that train ride together senpai"

You: "Me too"

The young girl continued to gently stroke your cheek, you sitting there and letting her as she admired all your features and you did the same for her. Your attention from her was diverted for a moment however, as you noticed the ribbon keeping her hair tied up, was slowly loosening.

You: "Hey, your ribbon is getting undone"

Hearing this, Kasumi quickly began tightening the ribbon, making sure it would stay put as it was. It was weird to see, as she almost seemed worried at the thought of it being undone.

You: "Not a fan of having your hair down?"

Kasumi: "S-something like that...oh! Our station is coming up next"

Kasumi quickly jumped to her feet and worked her way towards the door out, with you following her close behind. Once back on the streets of Shibuya, the gymnast leant against you as she spoke, your height difference prominent as she did.

Kasumi: "Guess I'll see you at school then senpai"

You: "Mhm, we can still sort out dates and stuff outside of classes, don't worry"

Kasumi: "Good, I don't think I could give up being with you like this until the next meet. Well, goodnight F/n-senpai. I love you"

Kasumi leaned up on her tippy toes, giving you a soft kiss on your cheek before hugging you deeply.

You: "Love you too Sumi. Good night, be safe of your way home"

With your time together coming to a close, you both waved goodbye, heading back to your separate homes to enjoy what little time of summer vacation you had before school, and knowing a lot would change once classes started back up...


	16. Back to School

Bit of a weird event in my life, but I have been waiting since the 2nd of April for an order of a Persona 5 themed shirt from Japan to arrive at my house. With everything going on in the world however, it's taking its sweet time getting here. Just a weird lil tidbit I wanted to share. No new patrons to shoutout this time, however, I have made some slight improvements to the Patreon, such as stating I would give a shoutout to the top 5 donors of each month once its a bit more popular, as well as creating a goal for doing a writing/Q&A stream in the future. As always anyone is welcome to join for any amount for as long as they want. With my shilling out of the way...hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning~_

A loud yawn emanated from Ann's desk, your friend stretching out as she spoke, her body still not back into the school schedule.

Ann: "Second term's already started....I say this every year but, isn't summer vacation too short?"

You: "Well, we were busy. Summer break in my previous school was so boring, I had nothing to do at all"

Ann: "I guess so. A lot did happen during out break after all"

Kawakami: "Alright, lets begin homeroom!"

The loud chatting of students in your class slowly died down now that Kawakami had entered, everyone settling in to the next term of school.

Kawakami: "Lets see...we've just gotten back from a break, but starting Monday will be our school trip"

As soon as Kawakami mentioned it, the classroom dissolved into loud chatter once again, everyone excited for the trip.

Ann: "Oh yeah, that's right!"

You: "Yup, we're heading to Hawaii"

Ann: "Someone seems excited"

You: "Never been before, plus I'm seeing Kasumi out there"

Ann: "What's she doing in Hawaii?"

You: "Some training camp thing"

Kawakami: "Alright! Settle down! That concludes homeroom "

Ann: "Guess we won't be acting as Phantom Thie-"

Female Student: "Hey Takamaki? You can speak English right?"

Two students from your class had come over to Ann's desk, interrupting your conversation.

Ann: "Basically, yeah"

Female: "That's so cool! Can we ask you about any stuff we aren't sure about in English?"

Ann: "Huh?"

You: "Expect to be pretty popular. I doubt Japanese will be more common in Hawaii than English"

Interrupted once more, Ann and your phone both vibrated, getting a text from Ryuji to meet up after school. With your plans for the afternoon set, Ann continued chatting with her classmates until the next teacher arrived in class, settling into your lessons once more.

_~Lunchtime~_

You finished packing your school things into your desk before heading down for lunch, waiting in line to grab some food. As you waited, you spotted Kasumi, seemingly chatting with some members of hey gymnastics team. Possibly feeling your gaze on her, Kasumi looked around for a moment before spotting you, giving you a small wave as you waited in line before motioning to her phone. Taking the hint, you pulled your phone out to see Kasumi's text messages, asking if it'd be okay for you to have lunch together. You responded yes before picking up your lunch, texting Kasumi to meet you at the courtyard. After a small wait, you spotted Kasumi heading your way, clearly happy to see you as always.

Kasumi: "Hiya senpai"

Kasumi quickly grabbed you into a hug, leaning in for a kiss to but quickly remembering your agreement regarding school for the time being.

Kasumi: "S-sorry...still feels weird taking a step back like this"

You: "Well...you could always come over to Leblanc tonight. No one to stop you there..."

You winked at Kasumi teasingly, her face heating up immediately.

Kasumi: "I-I'll think about it..."

The two of you sat down together, enjoying your lunch in each others company. Occasionally a group of students would pass by, gossiping about the two of you, but you were kinda used to it at this point.

You: "Not too long now til Hawaii"

Kasumi: "Only just got back and already thinking of your next break?"

You: "You sound just like Ann. No, I'm moreso about a certain someone I get to see out there. She's this cute gymnast, you might know her"

Kasumi: "Hehe, maybe we can sort out our plans out there together after school?"

You: "Not after school, I'm meeting up with everyone"

Kasumi: "Oh? To do what?"

You: "Oh...um, just hang out, you know, regular stuff"

Part of you still felt weird about keeping your identity as a Phantom Thief secret from Kasumi, but at this point, things were complicated enough in your relationship. You definitely didn't need to add more to her stress by explaining to her you were a criminal wanted by the police.

Kasumi: "Some other time then?"

You: "We could do tonight? You could get some training done after classes and then come over to Leblanc?"

Kasumi: "Sure your boss will be okay with that?"

You: "Should be fine, you make sure your Dad is okay with it too though"

Kasumi: "Speaking of, he really wants to meet you"

You: "He does? What ya been saying about me?"

Kasumi: "W-well...he knows we're dating..."

Kasumi was sure to whisper that part, making sure to not let anyone nearby hear it.

You: "I'd be happy to meet him some time. Maybe after the Hawaii trip?"

Kasumi: "Sure! I'll sort something out with him and makes sure it matches your schedule"

You: "I'm a lil nervous thinking about it to be honest"

Kasumi: "I'm sure my dad will love you"

You: "Fingers crossed"

You both finished up your meals right on time, all the students slowly beginning to return to their classrooms.

You: "Guess our time's up. See you tonight then"

As you stood up to leave, Kasumi gently grabbed the sleeve of your shirt, pulling on it lightly. Curious, you let her pull you along a bit, the gymnast positioning you and her behind the nearby vending machine and out of view of anyone passing by.

You: "K-Kasumi...what if someone comes by?"

Kasumi: "J-just one?"

You sighed out, unable to fight against her adorableness. Defeated, you gently pecked Kasumi on the cheek, the young girl giving you a wide grin in response.

You: "We are so gonna get caught if you keep this us"

Kasumi: "I-I can't help it..."

You: "Run along to class already! Before I kiss you again"

With a small giggle, Kasumi let go of you, giving you a small wave as she exited the small courtyard. After a bit of time had passed, you made your way back to class too, Ann questioning why you had such a big smile on when you got there.

_~After School~_

You had all met up in the accessway in Shibuya to hold your Phantom Thief meeting, discussing things such as the new rankings system, the other Metaverse user, and Sae Nijima's investigation into the mental shutdowns.

Futaba: "I can lend you a storage device with my special gimmick on it. Just stick this baby in and it'll clone the internal hard drive! It'll even bypass the OS password. You'll have to plug it in directly into her laptop though"

Makoto: "Sis does bring her laptop home sometimes...but, I'm not comfortable going that far!"

Yusuke: "Are you scared of seeing how your sister truly feels?"

Makoto: "No! Of course not..."

You: "That isn't exactly fair Yusuke, pressuring her like that"

Yusuke: "Fair or not, we can't deny the value of seeing what the police have on these mental shutdowns"

Makoto: "It's alright F/n...I'll do it"

You: "Are you sure?"

Makoto: "Yes, despite my personal feelings, the information the police have collected on the mental shutdown cases could be vital in helping us. I can't pass that up"

Ryuji: "Aw yeah! We'll be counting on you Makoto!"

Ann: "Please be careful Makoto? Getting caught by your sis doing that could end badly"

Makoto: "I'll do my best...for justice"

You: "Alright, guess that's everything for today. Let's head home people"

You concluded up your meeting and said your goodbyes, quickly dispersing your group as to not attract attention.

Morgana: "Hey, do you agree with what Ryuji was saying? About revealing our identities?"

You: "He's only wanting to do it to get popular, but I do see some of his reasoning. If we catch this black mask guy, everyone will know about how we do what we do. I think the main reason we're being treated as criminals right now is people don't understand our method, and assume we use illegal means"

Morgana: "But even so, we're PHANTOM Thieves. It's in the title"

You: "Let's just see what Sae has on all this to start with. We can have that talk later down the line"

Morgana: "Yeah...I guess you're right...you always know what to do huh?"

You: "I have my moments. Let's head back, Kasumi should be coming over soon"

Morgana: "Oh, right....I'll be sure not to be in your way when she is..."

You: "Thanks. I'll order you some takeout as thanks"

Morgana: "...whatever..."

Morgana's blank response did make you a bit worried about him, but he still seemed reluctant to talk about whatever was bothering him with you. All you could do was wait until he felt comfortable enough to talk about it.

_~Evening~_

Kasumi: "Hiya, I'm heeere!"

You: "Down in a sec!"

You were just finishing cleaning your room for Kasumi's arrival, finishing up as Morgana exited your room through the window to leave you two alone. Kasumi made her way up the stairs, now out of her school uniform and wearing some casual clothes.

You: "Hiya Sumi"

Kasumi: "Hey, so...should we get started? I asked my coach about my schedule during the training camp, and I should have a few points where I get some free time while you're there"

You: "Perfect"

The two of you sat down and began planning, also researching any interesting ideas of what you could do together while you were there. Kasumi had notified you she had bought a swimsuit to wear on the beach, but insisted on leaving it as a surprise for you. You also were sure to plan some time for you to hang with the others, knowing you wanted to experience Hawaii with your friends as well as your lover. After an hour or so, you and Kasumi had come up with a pretty decent idea of what you could do and when.

Kasumi: "This is pretty exciting right? Planning our time abroad together"

You: "Hopefully won't be the last time either. You're planning to compete in gymnastics on a global level after all...makes sense we get to make some memories together on holidays"

Kasumi: "Now look who's planning for our future?"

You: "Heh, ya got me"

Kasumi: "I do agree though. I can't wait to travel the world together senpai"

Kasumi leaned in to embrace you slightly after saying that, clearly enjoying the freedom to express herself she had while in your room.

Kasumi: "Well, now that we have our plans sorted, what do you wanna do?"

You: "Hm..."

You slowly looked over to your retro games console, a competitive look quickly appearing on Kasumi's face.

Kasumi: "Oh, its on! Today is the day I beat you senpai!"

You: "Thems fighting words!"

After a bit of playing and much shouting between you two, you had both finished the last level of Star Forneus. Kasumi finally succeeded in gaining a higher score than you in the last level, surpassing your skills.

Kasmu: "Bam! Finally beat you F/n-senpai!"

You: "The student...has become the master! Unacceptable!"

Kasumi: "Huh?"

You grabbed Kasumi, hugging her tightly but also tickling her as she tried to wrestle her way out of your grasp.

Kasumi: "Haha! S-senpai! S-stop it!"

You: "Never! You beat me at my own game! I will have my vengeance!"

You continued your onslaught on Kasumi, showing no mercy. After a few more seconds Kasumi laid down flat on the floor of your room, you on top of her as you finally stopped your attack. As soon as you did however, you quickly locked eyes with her, your faces surprisingly close to each other as you shared your gazes.

You: "...h-hey..."

Kasumi: "...h-hi..."

The two of you as expected, began blushing quite heavily, with you gently stroking Kasumi's cheek as you gazed at her. This feeling of affection was still really new to you, but if this is what you were going to feel from now on with Kasumi, you looked forward to it. The young gymnast slowly ran her fingers through your hair, quietly sighing in bliss as you shared the moment together.

Kasumi: "...I love you"

You: "I love you too Sumi..."

Kasumi: "If I can spend time with you like this...I think I'll be fine at school..."

You: "I'll always make time for you..."

Both of you slowly rose up from where you were laying on the floor, spending the rest of the night chatting idly about stuff like school, the Phantom Thieves, and whatever else popped into your head at the time. You both eventually made your way to your bed, just laying down together and relaxing with one another for the night as you spoke.

Kasumi: "Hey...senpai? I was actually wondering...why did you transfer out here? I know all the rumours regarding your record but...not the truth"

You: "Oh, well I suppose it's only natural you'd wanna know...well..."

You told her the whole story. About how you had tried to save the woman from her assailant, and the false charge that had been pushed on you as a result. The entire time, Kasumi didn't say a word, simply listening to your words.

You: "Sojiro was nice enough to take me in even after all the hassle. Ah, sorry...kind of a downer of a story huh?"

Kasumi quickly shook her head, taking her hand in yours.

Kasumi: "It's nice to know you've always been like this"

You: "Like what?"

Kasumi: "Kind"

You: "...thanks. If we're doing all this serious talking though...I was actually wondering something myself"

Kasumi: "Hm? Wondering about what?"

You: "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I mean, it is pretty personal after all"

Kasumi: "Don't worry, go ahead"

Kasumi gave you a bright smile as you laid together, reassuring you.

You: "What...was your sister like?"

Kasumi: "O-oh..."

You: "Y-you really don't have to answer!"

Kasumi: "No...it's okay..."

Kasumi tried to collect her thoughts for a moment before answering, gently trailing her index finger along the palm of your hand as she spoke.

Kasumi: "Sumire was...very special to me. She was pretty quiet most days, but she really enjoyed gymnastics. We promised each other we'd compete together and reach the top"

You: "Pretty impressive dream for you both to have to be honest"

Kasumi: "Mhm, but we put the work in. I cared about her a lot, and tried to help her where I could. Helping her organise her room, her practice schedule, schoolwork, anything I could. She was definitely the better cook though"

Kasumi seemed to unconsciously grip your hand tighter as she talked of her sister, the subject seemingly pretty tough on her.

You: "Hey, your cooking isn't that bad"

Kasumi: "Thanks..."

You: "Sorry for bringing it up...kinda put a downer on the mood huh?"

Kasumi: "It...feels good...to remember her..."

You: "I'm sure she's cheering you on to reach the top, just like I am"

Kasumi: "Hehe, yeah"

Kasumi leant back up from where she had been laying, checking the time on her phone.

Kasumi: "Guess it's time for me to go..."

You: "Want me to walk you back?"

Kasumi: "I don't think I'll let you go if you do. Don't worry"

You: "Alright, well be safe on your way back beautiful"

Kasumi: "Mhm, see you tomorrow F/n-senpai"

You embraced each other one more time for the night, exchanging a quick kiss before she was on her way, the bell of the front door signalling her final departure. With your night over, you got ready for bed, Morgana coming back to join you for the night a bit later on.

Morgana: "Hi..."

You: "Hey yourself, you know you didn't have to leave like that, Kasumi really likes you"

Morgana: "I didn't want to get in your way...you were sorting out your plans in Hawaii huh? Guess you're gonna be gone for a while"

You: "Yup, the Phantom Thieves are taking a vacation"

Morgana: "Don't act so smug! Now is not exactly the best time to be leaving with everything going on"

You: "You and Futaba can hold down the fort while we're away, she's gotta get to work decoding that data Makoto hopefully gets after all"

Morgana: "Okay...but what can I do?!"

You: "Oh...uhh...I guess keep her company? She likes petting you after all"

Morgana: "Keep her-...is that the only thing I'm useful for?"

You: "No- look I didn't mean to offend, I just-"

Morgana: "Forget it, let's just go to sleep"

You: "Morgana I'm sorry-"

Morgana: "Just drop it okay?!"

You were a bit surprised at Morgana's sudden outburst, the cat uncharacteristically hissing at you lightly in response to your pressing of the subject. Seeing you were looking at him concerned though, he quickly tried to calm himself down, jumping up onto the couch nearby to face away from you.

Morgana: "I-...I'm sorry...lets just...get some sleep..."

You: "...okay...good night Mona"

Morgana: "Yeah..."

The rest of the night you struggled to sleep, your mind always drifting back to concern over your friend as he stayed silent on the couch. Despite your worrisome nature however, sleep did eventually take over you, drifting off for the night to wake up for another school day...


	17. Taking Flight

Happy to have hit over 15k views at this point, with hundreds of comments appearing as soon as chapters get out with people enjoying the reading. I'm excited to finally start the Hawaii trip, since theres a lot of stuff I am most likely planning to do for it since it's a pretty fun event. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning~_

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our initial descent into Hawaii"

You nudged Ryuji awake next to you, knowing he'd probably wanna see the view from up here on the plane. The flight over to Hawaii had been pretty uneventful, mostly spent chatting with Ryuji and Mishima or watching stuff on your phone to pass the time. Nudged awake by you, the blonde pulled off his sleeping mask to look at the view in awe.

Ryuji: "Woaaah!"

You: "Chill out, we ain't even landed yet"

Ryuji: "Dude can you blame me? This place looks like paradise!"

Mishima: "H-hey! Lemme see!"

Mishima and Ryuji both fought over you as they tried to gaze out the window, their battle only ending when a nearby attendant got involved. After the plane finally landed, you all headed off and through passport control, exiting out into the refreshing Hawaiian air. The students then split off into buses, heading towards your hotel as Ryuji gazed at everything in awe.

Ryuji: "Oh man! The ocean is so blue!"

You couldn't help but chuckle lightly at your friend's reaction, Ryuji grabbing you in a headlock after he heard it.

Ryuji: "What are you laughing about?! If anything, you're the weird one for not freaking out!"

After scruffing up your hair a bit he finally let you go, allowing you to respond.

You: "I'm not laughing at you man, I'm excited. We get to hang as buds in Hawaii after all"

Ryuji: "Heck yeah we do!"

You and Ryuji shared a small fist bump as he gave you his usual grin.

Ryuji: "So, what ya thinking we should get up to out here?"

You: "Not sure yet exactly...got a few ideas brewing, but nothing concrete just yet. You?"

Ryuji: "Dude anything involving the beach is cool with me. Foreign girls man...I think I'm in love"

You: "You never change Ryuji..."

At this point Ryuji had quickly going back to sightseeing, practically drooling as he gazed at the women along the beach. With the free time on the bus ride yours to use, you sent Kasumi a message, telling her you had landed safely.

You: "Hey dude, smile for the camera"

Ryuji: "Aw yeah! First pic in Hawaii!"

Ryuji leaned in close to you as you took a picture together, his trademark grin clearly present. With the picture taken you sent it off to Kasumi and the others, getting a few text messages in response. After that, you joined in with Ryuji, marvelling at the new sights you could see on your bus ride, and excited to explore Hawaii as much as you could.

_~Daytime~_

Once the bus ride finished, you made your way into the hotel, splitting up to room with Mishima for your trip. After receiving your keys, the two of you headed up to the room to drop off your things.

Mishima: "Man, these rooms are pretty fancy"

You: "I feel like a celebrity"

You said this only once comparing your current lodgings to your room back at Leblanc, praying you'd never return to the dusty attic you lived in.

Mishima: "So, think the Phantom Thieves are gonna get up to anything good abroad?"

You: "Why would they be abroad?"

Mishima: "Oh come on! You know exactly what I mean!"

You: "No clue, sorry"

Mishima gave you an angered look, still a bit upset that he had yet to get you to admit you were in fact a Phantom Thief. After emptying your luggage out into the room, you entered the bathroom, changing into your swimwear for your time out today. Kasumi had finally responded to your text once you were out, explaining that unfortunately she was way too busy today to hang out. You responded that it was fine, knowing you could still hang out with your teammates after all. As you were texting however, you could feel a gaze on you, turning to see Mishima trying to look over your shoulder to see your texts.

Mishima: "What ya texting bout? Is it Phantom Thief stuff?"

You: "Dude, privacy!"

You pushed back Mishima as he tried to grab at your phone.

Mishima: "C'mon! Lemme see! I've helped you guys out tons so far, you owe me this at least!"

You: "I'm texting my girlfriend alright?! Jeez..."

Mishima: "Oh...well...it does make sense someone living your life would have a girlfriend...fine, I'll let you off the hook this once"

You: "You seriously need to chill man. We're in Hawaii, leave the Phantom Thief stuff back in Japan"

Your plea fell on deaf ears however, as Mishima kept his face focused on his phone, browsing the Phan-site. Leaving him to his fate, you headed out of the hotel, meeting up with the others on the beach.

Ryuji: "Yo, over here dude!"

You followed the voice to see Ryuji waving, making your way to him, Ann and Makoto.

You: "Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long"

Makoto: "Not at all"

You: "We finally got some free time today though, so what are we thinking of doing?"

Ryuji: "I dunno bout you guys, but I think I'm gonna stick by the beach. You know...see the sights..."

As Ryuji said this he stared at the foreign women in bikinis, practically drooling. In response, Ann smacked him on the back, gaining his attention.

Ryuji: "Ow! What was that for?!"

Ann: "We are NOT having a repeat of the beach trip!"

You: "He does have a point"

Ann: "F/n! What about Kasumi?!"

You: "I meant about the beach sights. Look around, what's the one thing basically everyone has with em?"

Your teammates took your advice, gazing about the beach for a moment and analysing the passers by.

Makoto: "Sunscreen?"

Ann: "Towels?"

Ryuji: "...huh? Sorry...I was... distracted..."

Ryuji's focus on the girls passing by earned him another punch on the arm from Ann, the blonde complaining about it as you responded with the correct answer.

You: "Surf boards!"

Ann: "You...wanna go surfing?"

Ryuji: "Dude that sounds awesome! Plus, chicks dig surfer boys right?"

Makoto: "I suppose it could be fun. I did see a rental place down the beach a bit"

Ann: "I doubt they accept yen around here though..."

You smirked, pulling out multiple dollar bills and flaunting them at your teammates in response.

You: "I came prepared!"

Ryuji: "Dude, how'd you get that kinda cash?!"

You: "Perks of phantom thievery I guess. I visited the exchange at the airport before we took off"

Ann: "Guess we're all set then!"

With your plans sorted, the four of you headed off down the beach, eventually getting to the rental place and taking out boards for you all. After a quick rundown with an instructor, you were allowed out in the water for real. The rest of the afternoon was so much fun, as you all slowly got used to riding waves, though some definitely quicker than others. Makoto and Ann seemed about equal in their skill level, the two of them doing some mini competitions together on the waves. Ryuji was definitely taking longer to get the hang of things, the girls laughing occasionally as they saw him wipe out. You however lead as always, your natural proficiency transferring quickly to surfing. In no time at all, you were enjoying riding the waves, helping Ryuji learn with your guidance. By the end of it all, you were all comfortably surfing together, big grins on all your faces as you had fun. After a few more hours, your time surfing was up, all of you meeting on the beach once again.

_~Afternoon~_

Ryuji: "Man...who knew...surfing was so...tiring?!"

Ann: "I'm gonna be out like a light tonight!"

Makoto: "Ditto"

You: "Was pretty fun though, right?"

Ryuji: "Easy for you to say! I can still taste salt water man..."

Ann: "I gotta admit, you looked pretty cool out there F/n"

You: "Hey, you guys weren't bad either, even you Ryuji"

Ryuji gave you a weak thumbs up as he tried to recover from surfing.

You: "It's seriously awesome being out here with you guys. We'll never know when we'll get to do something like this again, so lets make the most of it!"

Makoto: "Agreed. For now though, let's head back"

All of you nodded, with you helping Ryuji out a bit until he was good to go by himself. After enjoying the dinner buffet, courtesy of the hotel, you all headed back to your rooms to rest for the day. The rest of the night progressed exactly as you had expected, Mishima keeping you up with Phan-site talk late into the night...

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

You: "The logistics of that totally do NOT make sense!"

Yusuke: "It's very simple. We couldn't land in Los Angeles, so we went to Hawaii instead. I do not see what you fail to understand"

You: "You know what? Nevermind..."

You gave up trying to explain to Yusuke, simply accepting that he was now here, by some sheer miracle of flight travel.

Yusuke: "I must say, it is unfortunate I arrived too late and missed out on surfing with you all"

Ryuji: "Huh? Didn't expect that stuff to interest you"

Yusuke: "I simply speak of the sight of F/n riding the waves. Ann and Makoto spoke of it in high regard"

You: "A painting of Ryuji wiping out on a wave would be a lot more entertaining though"

Yusuke: "A fair point"

Ryuji: "I SO did not miss you Yusuke!"

As the two of them argued away, you could feel your phone vibrating as it received a call. After finding Yusuke at your hotel, your group had begun exploring around together, as well as enjoying some of the local cuisine. You took out your phone and answered the call, seeing it was from Kasumi.

Kasumi: "Hiya senpai!"

You: "Hey yourself, it's good to finally hear from you Sumi. We still cool to meet up today like we planned?"

Kasumi: "Well....not likely..."

You: "What? Why not?"

Kasumi: "Our instructor out here isn't exactly keen on us taking breaks. D-don't worry! I promise to make it up to you tomorrow, I'll be sure to get tomorrow off!"

You: "Okay...well, keep me posted"

Kasumi: "Oh! They're calling us over again. Gotta go! Love you"

You: "Love you too Sumi"

Without another word, Kasumi quickly hung up, leaving you with Yusuke and Ryuji once more. After chatting up a few people and learning that the infamy of the Phantom Thieves was worldwide now, Ann and Makoto returned from the convenience store, sunscreen in hand.

You: "So, anything you wanna do out here Yusuke?"

Yusuke: "Well, painting is definitely something I must make time for, these coastline views are quite splendid after all. Besides that however, I suppose I am free to spend time with you all"

Ann: "We're kinda having troubles figuring out what to do ourselves to be honest..."

Ryuji: "What'd you expect? The school made sure we were staying somewhere foreigner friendly. We are totally missing out on the true Hawaii experience!"

Makoto: "It's not that bad. We still got two more days here, plenty of time to find something interesting to do together"

You: "Actually, I'll be busy tomorrow. I'm meeting with Kasumi to hang out"

Yusuke: "Yoshizawa-san is out here? Did her plane encounter a storm also?"

Ryuji: "Dude only you would have that bad of luck!"

You: "She's taking a training camp out here, pretty intense stuff apparently. Think you guys can handle a day without your awesome leader?"

Ann: "I'm sure we'll manage"

You and your group laughed a bit, walking around some more as you chatted together. You only had time for a little bit more exploring before you had to head back to the hotel, the teacher's having planned the rest of your time out for the day.

_~Evening~_

Ryuji: "Can't believe I'm the one having to sleep on the floor"

You: "You wouldn't be complaining if you were better at cards"

Ryuji: "Oh come on! How was I supposed to know Mishima had a damn revolution?! I had that game in the bag until he pulled that"

You were honestly enjoying the company of Ann and Ryuji, glad to have a bit of a break from Mishima for tonight. As you all chilled out in the hotel room, you talked about what had happened in the past six months, the entire experience still feeling like a deep dream. Eventually however, the conversation took a turn to less serious topics.

Ann: "So, time to come clean Ryuji, what kinda girls do you like?"

Ryuji: "M-me?!"

You: "I'm kinda interested myself actually"

Ryuji: "Uhhhh, well...she's gotta have a good personality. I'm okay with anyone who's modest or nice"

Ann: "What about if two girls with equally good personalities confessed their love to you at the same time?"

You: "That's a...pretty specific scenario"

Ryuji: "Hmmm, if they're equally nice? Probably the one with the hotter bod"

Ann: "So looks are what is most important to you"

Ryuji: "Wha-"

You: "Don't act surprised, she made that trap pretty obvious"

Ryuji: "Why are you guys always ganging up on me?! Not all of us are lucky enough to have a gorgeous honour student...like SOME people"

You: "...I feel like that was directed towards me..."

Ann: "Aw don't worry Ryuji. I'm sure some girl will be dumb enough to fall to your....'charms'...some day"

You lightly laughed at the response Ryuji had to your teasing, definitely not a fan of it. The conversation was about to switch to Ann's taste, before being interrupted by the sound of Mishima's groans in the bathroom.

Ryuji: "Didn't he drink the tap water here? That's like, the one thing you're not supposed to do abroad!"

You: "I'll head to the convenience store and grab him some meds. You guys wanna come?"

Ann: "Sure the teachers will be okay with us out at night?"

Ryuji: "Relax, it's like five minutes away tops. Unless of course, you think you can sleep soundly with Mishima making those noises"

Ann: "Alright, guess you're right"

With that, you all got dressed enough to go out into the night, walking together through the quiet beach streets. Hawaii felt like a totally different place at night, making you wonder why the school didn't plan anything for you to enjoy the night life. Once you arrived at the convenience store, you picked up some suitable medicine to help Mishima, Ann helping to translate the English on the packaging and Ryuji grabbing some soft drinks for all of you. For a while you all hung out in front of the store, gazing out at the dark sea, the reflection of the moon shining in it as you drank together.

You: "You know...this is nice"

Ann: "Hm? What do you mean?"

You: "Us three, just hanging out like this. You guys after all were some of my first friends at Shujin. I don't know...guess I'm just getting emotional"

Ryuji: "Nah man, I totally get you. If you told me six months ago that this is what my school life would become, I probably wouldn't believe you. Didn't exactly have many friends before you guys"

Ann: "Same here. I obviously had Shiho but besides that...well you all heard the rumours about me..."

Ryuji: "Screw the rumours, we proved em all wrong after all when Kamoshida went down"

You: "Things sure are getting crazy with everything we've been doing"

Ryuji: "For real..."

You: "Long as I can still hang like this with you guys though, I know things will work out."

Ann: "Yeah...I understand how you feel"

Ryuji: "Same here..."

The three of you stayed there a bit longer, simply enjoying the moment as you finished off your drinks. After that, you headed back to the hotel, explaining your situation to Kawakami as she caught you on your way back. In the hotel room once more, you handed Mishima the medicine under the bathroom door, the Phan-boy clearly thankful for the help. With the crisis averted, you all headed off to sleep for real this time, excited to see what tomorrow would hold for your time to finally spend with Kasumi...


	18. Tropical Treats

Completely forgot to do my usual intro section for quite a bit after releasing this chapter, my bad! Honestly not too much to tell going on in my life, still waiting on long delivery times for multiple products. I'll take this time to once again plug my Patreon, where you can donate to see behind the scenes stuff on writing, and my daily life. Currently there is a goal for $30 a month, where I will start doing occasional writing streams with Q&A or anything people are interested in seeing. Link to the Patreon is in the description of my profile. With that out of the way, hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

The faint sound of knocking on your hotel room door was the first thing you woke up to, groaning out as you checked your phone to see it was still crazy early. Despite wanting to just catch up on more sleep, the knocking on the door continued, eventually forcing you out of bed as the others in the room stayed fast asleep. Yawning as you stood up, you walked over to the door, opening it to be greeted to Kasumi standing there, dressed in her training gear.

Kasumi: "Phew, I was worried I had the wrong room...again..."

You: "Ka...sumi? It's like 5 am..."

Despite your protests, you were happy to see her, the young girl pulling you into a warm hug to start your morning right. As you were hugging, Kasumi looked behind you, spotting your friends all soundly asleep.

Kasumi: "Let's talk in the lobby, do you have any loose clothing?"

You: "I don't know... probably? Why?"

Kasumi: "Get changed and come down okay?"

Without any more explanation, Kasumi gave you a small kiss on the cheek, walking down the halls to the elevator down as you closed the door to get changed. Once you were finished dressing yourself, you found your way down to the lobby, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you spotted Kasumi.

You: "Mind telling me why I'm awake? Not that it isn't great seeing you..."

Kasumi: "Well, I did some talking with my coach over here, and she's...not exactly happy with me taking time off training...but I made a deal with her! Me and you can practice together! After that, she's fine with us hanging out, long as we put the effort in this morning!"

You looked at Kasumi with a blank expression, the giddy nature of the gymnast not swaying you as you turned around to walk to your room. Kasumi quickly latched onto you, trying to pull you towards her.

Kasumi: "Come ooooon, you wanted to hang out didn't you?! It's just a few hours training!"

You: "Didn't you say that this instructor of yours was hellish?"

Kasumi: "Psh...what? No...I didn't...you're crazy..."

You: "Uh huh, sure"

You continued pulling away from her, your body definitely not prepared for such activities.

Kasumi: "Pleeeease?! I promise I'll help you every step of the way. And...I have a surprise for you if you do!"

You looked back at Kasumi, your curiosity getting the better of you as you saw her with a sly grin, a look not commonly on her face. You caved, and began walking with her to practice, all the while mentally preparing yourself for what would come next. After a while walking down the beach, you met up with a small group of gymnasts, a surprisingly burly looking woman in front of them all.

Kasumi: "Hiya coach! I brought him along, just like I said!"

Coach: "This little pipsqueak?!"

The coach moved towards you, eyeing you up and down as she analysed your physique.

Coach: "What's your name pipsqueak!?"

You: "F-F/n ma'am..."

Coach: "Well let me tell you this F/n, if you think you can date an athlete like Yoshizawa with a pathetic excuse for a physique like that, you have another thing coming! I am going to make your body bend in ways you couldn't possibly imagine pipsqueak! Hell, you might even be leaving here crawling along the beach. You ready for that?!"

You looked back to Kasumi, the girl giving you two big thumbs up as she watched the coach confront you.

You: "Y-yes ma'am"

Coach: "Then shut your trap and get in line with the others!"

Without wasting another moment, you quickly rushed to get in formation. The rest of your long morning was borderline torture, your body feeling more sore than anything you ever did with Kasumi. The coach refused to let up on you for a second, your bones making long cracking sounds you never wanted to hear from them. By the end of it all, you laid in the sand, a broken husk of a man as training concluded.

_~Daytime~_

Kasumi: "There there...I got you..."

You: "That coach....is a monster..."

Kasumi: "She's really quite nice when you get to know her... probably..."

You leant against Kasumi as you walked through the streets of Hawaii, the sun having risen up at this point. You knew it would definitely be a while until you felt comfortable in your own skin once more, but you at least had Kasumi with you to help you on your way.

Kasumi: "So, now that we're free, what shall we do?"

You: "Collapse?"

Kasumi: "You're overreacting"

You: "The light...I can see it..."

Kasumi: "S-senpai! Hey, don't burn out on me!"

Kasumi shook you back into consciousness, a worried look on her face.

You: "I haven't even eaten yet..."

Kasumi: "Hm, then lets start there! I know the perfect place"

You honestly were unsurprised as Kasumi led you to a nearby Big Bang Burger, both of you taking seats in a booth together. You rested against the counter until a waiter came over, taking your orders.

Kasumi: "I'll have the Cosmo Tower Burger please!"

You: "Wait...isn't that the highest tier you can get?"

Kasumi: "Oh yes, I frequent Big Bang quite a lot. One time, I had two Cosmo burgers in one sitting, it was quite enjoyable to be honest..."

You: "...your stomach is a Palace..."

Kasumi: "Huh? What was that?"

You: "N-nothing!"

You quickly ordered a regular meal and sent the waiter on his way, your food arriving shortly after for you both to enjoy.

Kasumi: "So, how's my favourite senpai doing? Besides the whole...dying thing?"

You: "Um...pretty good. I went surfing with the gang the other day, was pretty cool. Yusuke somehow got here instead of Los Angeles. Overall, doing pretty good"

Kasumi: "That's great to hear!"

You: "So while my bones contort back to their usual shapes, mind telling me what you wanna do today? And what this 'surprise' is?"

Kasumi: "Well, we could go catch some sun, or go to Honolulu Zoo. Oh! Or maybe head to that big shopping centre!"

You: "Shopping mall sounds good. Nice, air conditioned building to walk around in..."

Kasumi: "Mhm, we can finish up here and head over. As for the surprise...well..."

Kasumi looked away from you as she spoke, a small blush appearing on her face as she averted your gaze.

Kasumi: "Y-you'll get that later on! Promise!"

You: "Okaaay?"

You looked at Kasumi confused, wondering why she was blushing. The first year quickly dug into her monstrous meal to try and avert suspicion from her. After finishing up your meals, you walked together to the shopping mall, taking care not to be spotted by any Shujin students as you did. For the main chunk of your afternoon, the two of you shopped around together, hundreds of shops open to you to explore. This also gave you the perfect opportunity to get souvenirs from your trip, grabbing Futaba a Tiki mask to use as an alternative to her Japanese mask she liked to wear, and a small wooden palm tree pendant to put on Morgana's collar. You honestly had no idea what to grab for Sojiro, until the answer came down to you from the heavens. After a long time searching, you found yourself in a clothing store, the stereotypical Hawaiian shirt collection in front of you. A bit of searching gave you the perfect candidate for a shirt to give Sojiro, buying it for him and finishing your shopping trip with Kasumi. As you exited the shopping centre together, you could feel your body had calmed down from the morning training, allowing you to enjoy your time with Kasumi to the fullest.

Kasumi: "Phew...okay!"

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi: "I'm ready to give you the surprise!"

You: "Alright, so where is it?"

Kasumi: "W-well...meet me on the beach in a bit okay? More so towards where we were training so no Shujin students are around, I want you all to myself"

You: "Sounds good to me"

Kasumi: "Y-You can go back and get into beach wear if you want"

You: "Alright, guess I'll see you in a bit"

You exchanged a short hug before you went on your ways, heading back to your hotel room and making sure to dodge Mishima in the process. Once you had gotten change you went back along the beach in search of Kasumi.

You: "Where is that girl?"

Kasumi: "Wah!"

Kasumi suddenly jumped into view, taking you by surprise as she did. The young gymnast giggle as you recovered from the fright.

You: "Jeez, what was that....for..."

Your talking quickly ground to a halt as you saw what Kasumi was wearing, now sporting a pink frilly swimsuit that attracted your gaze quickly. Kasumi could feel your eyes on her, instinctively beginning to blush as she did.

Kasumi: "S-so...do I...look good? Y-you said you wanted to see me in one after all...b-but I wasn't sure if this one really suited me...does it...look bad?"

You: "What? No, you look gorgeous Sumi"

Kasumi: "R-really?!"

You nodded in response, the first year giving you a happy smile. Without another word, she moved up close to you, clearly happy to be spending more time together with you.

Kasumi: "Lets go on a walk...okay?"

You: "Mhm..."

The two of you took a nice stroll along the beach, enjoying each others company as you held hands together.

Kasumi: "I'm so happy we got to spend the day together, and that you agreed to the conditions after all"

You: "You're worth all the broken bones I probably got"

Kasumi giggled a bit in response as the two of you walked.

You: "You really do look amazing in that?"

Kasumi: "T-thank you...I'm not exactly well versed in fashion and all that..."

You: "Hang out with Ann some more, she's really into that sorta stuff and could probably help you out if you ever need it"

Kasumi: "That sounds perfect! I'll see if she's willing to go shopping sometime once I get back to Japan"

As you continued on your stroll together, something quickly caught Kasumi's eye, with her and you wandering over to a nearby food stall, the strong scent of garlic prominent in the air.

Kasumi: "Oooh! Garlic shrimp! You know, shrimp is a pretty good form of protein!"

You: "You're still hungry after Big Bang?!"

Kasumi: "Mhm, you wanna try some?"

You: "...sure, what the hell?"

Together, the two of you bought some portions of the shrimp, walking a bit away from the stall to eat. The two of you gazed out at the ocean as you enjoyed the delicate flavours of this foreign country together.

Shrimp-stand Owner: "You two from Japan?"

Kasumi: "Oh, why yes we are!"

Shrimp-stand Owner: "How bout them Phantom Thieves huh? The guys that steal hearts!"

Kasumi: "Oh my! I'm surprised that even out here the Phantom Thieves are popular!"

Shrimp-stand Owner: "Heard about it on the news. They're all the rage in Japan yeah? Say if you run into em, tell them I say hello! And ask them to change peoples hearts so everyone loves shrimp!"

Kasumi:: "Hehe, we'll be sure to let them know sir!"

After finishing up your meals, the two of you walked around a bit more together, eventually sitting down on a nearby bench as the sun began to set along the shore. As usual, Kasumi took the opportunity to huddle up next to you, leaning her head against your shoulder as you relaxed.

Kasumi: "I'm glad I get to experience this with you senpai, the sunset is so gorgeous"

You: "I'm not too focused on the sunset myself"

You looked over at Kasumi, catching her gaze as you stared at the gorgeous girl you could call your girlfriend, the young first year smiling gently at you.

Kasumi: "If this is what I have to look forward to when we travel together, I can't wait"

You gave Kasumi a gentle smile back as you interlocked your hand with hers, relishing each others company as the sun sunk beyond the horizon.

Kasumi: "I love you senpai..."

You: "I love you too Sumi..."

Kasumi: "You know...it's getting pretty late...my coach will be wanting me back pretty soon..."

You: "Just a bit longer...I did earn this after all"

Kasumi: "Hehe...I'm definitely not complaining..."

The two of you basked together in the stunning Hawaiian sun a bit longer, just you and Kasumi. After that, you reluctantly split off your separate ways, giving her a small good night kiss on the cheek before you left.

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

Ryuji: "I still can't believe you ditched us to hang with your girlfriend man, I had to deal with Yusuke and the girls picking on me all day! You even bought souvenirs without us!"

You: "Calm down, I'm helping now aren't I? Sheesh..."

You continued browsing with your friends in the gift shop, helping them pick out souvenirs for the trip to Hawaii before you finally left to head home. As you looked over a few glass mugs, someone put their hands over your eyes, blocking your vision as they spoke.

Kasumi: "Guess who?!"

You: "Hehe, hey there beautiful"

You turned back around to see Kasumi, her face beaming at you brightly.

You: "What are you doing here? Isn't training on?"

Kasumi: "We're starting a bit later today, so I thought it'd make sense to see you off!"

Yusuke: "Hm? Is that who I think it is?"

As you chatted away, the others from your group gathered round, all of them watching you and Kasumi.

Yusuke: "It's a pleasure to see you again Yoshizawa-san"

Kasumi: "Thank you! It's nice to see all of you again too"

Makoto: "You're here training for the next gymnastics meet right? I must say, it's quite lucky that you came around the same time as our trip"

Kasumi: "Yes! I was thankful to have a great day yesterday with senpai"

Ryuji: "Man...I gotta get myself a girlfriend...oh crap! We're running low on time! I still gotta get something for my mom!"

Everyone realising the time, quickly hastened their efforts to buy some souvenirs before leaving, you and Kasumi alone together once more.

Kasumi: "You really do have such a fun bunch of friends senpai"

You: "Offer to hang with us again is still open as always"

Kasumi: "Training does keep my schedule pretty busy as always, but I'll try to slot that in once I ace this meet!"

You: "Think you're gonna win this time?"

Kasumi: "Definitely! But just in case, I grabbed a good luck charm!"

The first year pulled a small charm from her pocket, letting you look it over.

You: "It looks kinda...Japanese..."

Kasumi: "Well, I bought it earlier today at a Japanese shrine here in Hawaii. I always used to buy some kind of charm before a big competition. Sumire was even more stringent with her own superstitions. I...forgot to pick one up for the last meet, so hopefully I should be fine now!"

You: "You're gonna do great! I just know it!"

Kasumi: "Hehe, well anyways, you have to get going soon don't you? Be safe on your flight back!"

Kasumi was about to lean in to kiss you, but quickly stopped herself as she spotted the other Shujin students nearby, slightly saddened to do so.

You: "Don't worry. Once you're back we can hang out again, just the two of us"

Kasumi: "Y-yeah"

You gave Kasumi the best you could give her, embracing her in a nice hug before you went on your way. After finishing up at the souvenir store, you all headed back to the hotel, meeting up with the rest of the school students to fly back to Japan.


	19. Homebound Developments

Well here is the beginning of the Okumura arc of the story. I've planned to make a few edits here and there of how things are handled regarding everyone during this part of the story, so hopefully it works out well. I do know a lotta people detest this part of the original game, but I'm hoping to make it a bit more enjoyable with the stuff I'm writing out. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Afternoon~_

Sojiro: "Yo, welcome back! You get tanned a bit?"

Futaba: "How was Hawaii?"

You: "Aloha!"

You gave Futaba and Sojiro a proper Hawaiian greeting, glad to finally be back home after the long flight.

Futaba: "He's been Hawaiianized!"

You: "I brought everyone souvenirs"

You handed everyone their things, giving Futaba the tiki mask, attaching the small palm tree to Morgana's collar, and handing Sojiro his Hawaiian shirt.

Futaba: "Aw yeah! DLC costume unlocked!"

Sojiro: "Seriously? Couldn't think of anything more original for me?"

Futaba: "Put it on Sojirooooo!"

Sojiro: "No way! You kids will end up taking a picture of me and I'll end up on some website somewhere"

Morgana: "Thanks for the gift, but we need to talk. Things have been getting more complicated while you were gone"

Interrupting Morgana, a broadcast focusing on Phantom Thief related merchandise played, the popularity of your group showing to have definitely increased in your time abroad. Beyond that, Akechi also made an appearance, his stance on you and the others seemingly having softened after what happened with Kaneshiro.

Sojiro: "These thieves are more popular than the police or politicians. What's the world coming to..."

You: "Not a usual occurrence when people get to enjoy modern day Robin Hoods after all"

Sojiro: "Guess that's one way of looking at it, maybe I'll put a 'Phantom Curry' on the menu or something. In any case, I gotta take a leak, man the store for a bit"

Sojiro quickly left for the bathroom, leaving you, Futaba, and Morgana together.

Futaba: "You know, I finished analysing the data, wanna meet up now?"

Halfway through her speaking, you could feel your eyes begin to shut, your body still tired from travelling and the change of time zones.

Futaba: "Jet lag? Seriously?"

You: "S-sorry..."

Futaba: "Fine, tomorrow then. Thanks again for the souvenir F/n"

You nodded, happy Futaba enjoyed her gift. After Sojiro came back, you headed upstairs to relax, happy he was understanding enough to know you were tired.

You: "So, how are you Morgana? Was honestly surprised how much I missed you on the trip"

Morgana: "I'm...okay...and, thanks for the gift and all...but it's not exactly gonna be useful once I turn back into a human..."

You: "Y-yeah...guess you're right..."

You rubbed your nape, embarrassed you hadn't thought about the gift for Morgana a bit more to make sure it didn't offend him. As you relaxed on the couch, Morgana sat far from you, quietly mumbling to yourself.

You: "Hey, are you...ready to talk? I know something was bothering you before I left"

Morgana: "The only thing bothering me right now is the fact we aren't meeting with the others. That data Futaba decoded is vital, we shouldn't just be sitting around til tomorrow to go over it!"

You: "I'm...sorry..."

Morgana: "Forget it. Just...get an early night or something, I don't care..."

Things had definitely not gotten better regarding Morgana in your absence, the feline seemingly more upset than before you left. Not wanting to worsen things anymore, you kept your distance for the rest of the day, eventually getting an early night's rest for tomorrow.

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

Ryuji: "Man...I'm still so sleepy. You over your jet lag yet?"

You: "Getting there...slowly"

You and Ryuji had met up on your way to school this morning, chatting about everything that had happened regarding the Phantom Thieves while you were away, among other things.

Ryuji: "But man, things really are getting crazy huh? People are just itching to find out who our next target is! Ain't that amazing?"

You: "I guess...it feels a little weird though"

Kasumi: "Oh! Good morning senpai's!"

You looked behind Ryuji, spotting Kasumi walking over with a big smile on your face.

You: "Hey, when did you get back?"

Kasumi: "Early this morning. I sent you a text, but you were probably fast asleep"

Ryuji: "Early this morning? Ain't that mean you're like...running on fumes?"

You: "Sure you're okay Sumi?"

Kasumi: "I'll manage, thank you for your concern though! May I join you both on the walk to school?"

Ryuji: "Sure you lovebirds don't want me to scram? Give you some privacy and all that?"

You could see Kasumi get a small blush in response to Ryuji's teasing. In retaliation, you put him in a headlock, roughing up his blonde hair to his dismay.

You: "Dude, you should be glad that any girl would be willing to walk with you! And keep it down!...there are students nearby..."

Ryuji: "Alright! Jeez, I was just messing!"

Kasumi: "Hehe, you two are quite enjoyable to watch sometimes. We should get going, I want to hear about your time surfing!"

The rest of the walk to school you stayed silent, letting Ryuji enjoy himself as he concocted a story of his incredible surfing prowess. Overall the trip to class was an enjoyable, and about the only happy thing to happen at school that day...

_~Evening~_

Ann: "Could it be that...we're responsible for Principal Kobayakawa's suicide? If we hadn't changed Kamoshida's heart-"

You: "If we hadn't changed Kamoshida's heart, Shiho might not have been the only student to end up on that rooftop"

Ann and the others were definitely taken aback by your direct confrontation of the situation, but you truly believed in what you said....and what you were doing. Regardless of what had happened to the principal, you were certain that your action had positives that far outweighed the negatives. After school had ended that day, everyone had met up at Leblanc to discuss the demise of the principal, the new data Futaba had, and the popularity increase of your group.

Yusuke: "All of this doesn't sit well with me. The comments online, the reactions of the public, they are making it seem that the principal met the fate he deserved..."

Makoto: "It's not just the principal though. People are going crazy over us, asking us to take down people left and right, merchandising us...it really is quite frightening"

Ryuji: "We started all this to get rid of rotten adults. Kobayakawa was covering up the stuff bout Kamoshida right? So...maybe he got what he deserved?"

You: "He shouldn't have to atone for his crimes by killing himself Ryuji!"

Morgana: "Woah guys, lets get back on topic! Weren't we going to discuss the data we obtained from Nijima?"

Futaba: "...you tell them Inari"

Yusuke: "Why me?"

Part of you was happy the conversation regarding the principal was put on hold, sensing the topic itself was too fresh to have a reasonable discussion. As Yusuke walked over to Futaba's laptop, he began to read out the information she had gathered.

Yusuke: "First, Prosecutor Nijima was been looking into the continued cases of people suddenly collapsing, it seems she is searching for a common thread to tie them all together"

You: "And? What did she find?"

Yusuke: "Mostly speculation, but it seems in most cases there was a main beneficiary from each of the shutdowns: the corporation Okumura Foods, more precisely, its CEO Kunikazu Okumura"

Ryuji:: "Okumura...where have I heard that name before..."

Yusuke: "From Big Bang Burger"

Ann: "Now that you mention it, they only did start becoming famous these past few years, they even had that Hawaii branch"

Yusuke: "It says here that in most cases, the scandals and resignations of competitor executives caused by the shutdowns worked in their favour"

Morgana: "Just one CEO is profiting from all these cases, that can't be a coincidence. Besides that, there's even more evidence Futaba and I dug up"

Futaba: "We put Okumura's name in the Nav already. He definitely has a Palace"

Ryuji: "That settles it then! He's gotta be our next target!"

Morgana: "That's right, Okumura is at the top of the rankings after all too"

You: "Hold it. While the evidence you gathered definitely points towards him, we had an agreement. We all have to agree unanimously"

Yusuke: "Indeed, and I'm not exactly comfortable jumping into this with all this Phantom Thief craze occuring at the moment..."

Ann: "Yeah, the excitement levels don't feel normal. Maybe we can let things calm down a bit first?"

Ryuji: "You too Ann? This is what the people want, you just gonna go against that?!"

Ann: "Huh? No...but..."

Ryuji: "For real...?"

The uneasy atmosphere now surrounding your group was an unfamiliar feeling, everyone unsure as to where things stood with your activities as Phantom Thieves currently.

Futaba: "L-looks like we're not going to agree today just yet..."

Morgana: "Sheesh, some team you are! What's with all the hesitation? I cant stand this! Even you Ryuji, you just back down the second someone disagrees with you"

Ryuji: "What?"

Morgana: "I guess all you've been talking about is using the Phantom Thief name to pick up girls anyway. Being hyped up because of the popularity is fine, but getting conceited over it is unacceptable!"

Ryuji: "Hey, aren't you acting here for your own benefit too?!"

You: "Guys, calm down-"

Morgana: "My appearance aside, at the very least I'm still an admirable human! Unlike a certain carnal blonde monkey!"

Ryuji: "You little!"

You: "Both of you! Stop it! We all agreed we wouldn't do this unless we all were unanimous!"

Morgana: "I don't need to wait for a vote! I can take down some small time target like Okumura myself! I'll be getting the credit for solving the mental shutdown cases after all! I'm going to show this monkey who the useless one really is!"

Ryuji: "Alright then! Bring it on!"

Ann: "Ryuji! Stop!"

Morgana: "Looks like I don't belong here after all..."

You: "Morgana please, let's just calm down and talk okay?"

Morgana: "Sorry, but I'm done waiting. This is goodbye"

Ann: "Morgana wait!"

Without any hesitation, Morgana quickly rushed to the window, jumping out and away from you all. You followed quickly behind however, hoping to catch him to talk him out of what he was planning. Rushing downstairs, you headed outside to search for him, looking around the streets of Yongen.

You: "Morgana!"

You continued calling his name as you rushed around, asking passers by for him as well to no avail. After a fruitless search you headed back to Leblanc, walking inside to see Futaba waiting for you.

Futaba: "Did you find him?"

You: "No...where did everyone else go?"

Futaba: "After you left, Ryuji stormed off, so we decided to end the meeting...hope that was alright..."

You: "Yeah..."

Futaba: "....um...are you...okay?"

You: "No. I knew for weeks something was up with Mona, but I never pressured him on it. I just wanted him to talk to me about it, but I guess things turned out a different way..."

Futaba: "I-It'll be fine! I'm sure he'll turn up tomorrow after he's cooled down"

You: "Maybe...I'm gonna head to bed...see you tomorrow"

Futaba: "Right...night F/n..."

You dragged yourself upstairs, defeated in your attempts to remedy the situation. The situation with your group had never felt this way before, leaving you with difficulties sleeping as you worried over your comrades and the future of the Phantom Thieves...

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

Today had been pretty eventful, having come back to Leblanc after your first trip to Okumura's outer space Palace. Beyond that, you had been introduced to 'Beauty Thief', Morgana's new partner to some degree as he had struck out on his own. While you were still worried about him and this girl tackling a Palace on their own, you were at least happy to know Morgana was okay, hoping you could patch things up with him soon. As you sat in your bed recovering from your trip in the Metaverse, you felt your phone rumble, taking it out to answer a call from Kasumi.

You: "Hey, what's up?"

Kasumi: "Hiya senpai, I'm in Yongen right now! I was hoping to come over to talk about when you can meet my Dad?"

You: "Oh, sure. I'm just at the café"

Kasumi: "Perfect! See you in a bit!"

After she hung up, you rose up from your bed, heading downstairs and getting some coffee in you to help your recovery from the Palace. After five minutes or so, Kasumi had arrived, walking inside to greet you with a hug.

You: "Hey, how's my girl?"

Kasumi: "She's good!"

Kasumi let go of you, looking up to see your drowsy and worrisome face from the events of today.

Kasumi: "Are you okay? You look...not so good..."

You: "Huh? Y-yeah...I'm fine...you wanted to talk about me meeting your Dad right?"

You began moving towards one of the booths to sit down, Kasumi stopping you as she grabbed your hand and pulled you back.

Kasumi: "Senpai...what's wrong?"

You: "Nothing...it's- look it doesn't matter okay? You came to talk about-"

Kasumi quickly put her index finger on your lips, signalling you to stop talking as she looked at you worried.

Kasumi: "Don't you think I can tell by now when something is bothering you? It's okay to ask me for help..."

You: "But-....no...you're right..."

Kasumi gave you a soft smile, sitting down next to you in the booth as she held your hand, motioning you to continue.

You: "One of my friends is...well...he's not doing great..."

Kasumi: "Ryuji? Or Yusuke?"

You: "They... aren't someone you've met yet..."

Kasumi: "Oh...well, what happened?"

You: "Honestly, I'm not sure myself. There was an argument...and now he doesn't want anything to do with us....I told him I'd be there for him to talk to, but things still ended up this way...and now I don't know what to do..."

Kasumi: "Senpai..."

You: "I just don't get it. Should I have forced him to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?"

Kasumi: "I don't think so. I don't...really have a lot of experience with friends...but I know that talking to you has always helped me. But sometimes, there are things I have to do by myself, without your help. Maybe this friend of yours just needs time to himself, to try and figure things out"

You: "Maybe...I just...wanna be there for him, you know?"

Kasumi: "And you can be. Once they figure things out, you can be there for them to talk to, just as you have been. You can't force people to share how they're feeling...they just need to do it at their own pace...all you can do is apologize and wait for him to come to you"

You: "Heh...since when did you become so good at giving advice?"

Kasumi: "Maybe some of that charm of yours is rubbing off on me"

You grinned at your girlfriend, pulling her closer to you and letting her snuggle up. She had definitely given you a lot to think about regarding Morgana, making you come up with the plan to apologize to him as soon as you could.

You: "Thanks...I feel a bit better. You still wanna sort out that stuff with your Dad?"

Kasumi: "Some other time. You don't exactly look in the right mood to plan something like that"

You: "Heh, maybe not...sorry"

Kasumi: "Don't apologize. It's honestly refreshing for me to help you for once"

You: "Hope you don't think of me any less so as your senpai as a result"

Kasumi quickly shook her head in reply, sitting with you as you relaxed in each others company for the night. After a night chatting together at the café, Kasumi eventually went on her way, giving you a goodnight peck on the cheek after you walked her back to the station. Kasumi had definitely helped you understand Morgana's situation a lot better, making you more determined than ever to fix things with him as soon as you could. Not only to reform the Phantom Thieves, but to get your friend back...and help him with whatever was troubling him so...


	20. Patching Things Up

Another longer than usual chapter today. I can also finally put an end to the wait for my Persona tshirt in the mail as it arrived yesterday in all its goodness. Besides that, I also recently finished building my new PC rig I'll be using on my uni course and am having a blast playing lots on maximum settings from now on. With my personal life news out of the way, hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Haru: "Thank you for the help! Boys sure are strong"

You: "No problem, always happy to help out my senpai"

Haru: "Hm? How did you know I was a third year?"

You: "Oh...that's..."

Makoto: "He knows because he was helping me..."

Makoto moved over towards you and Haru, interrupting your conversation. After searching through the records of students, you were sure that Haru Okumura was the self proclaimed 'Beauty Thief', now hoping to get closer to her in an effort to patch things up with Morgana.

Makoto: "So, Haru Okumura...care to tell us why you were in your father's Palace the other day?"

Haru: "Oooh, that's who you are! I'm impressed you figured it out so quickly. You looked very good in that biker outfit by the way"

Makoto: "L-lets not focus on that..."

You: "So...how did you and Morgana meet up?"

Haru: "I saw him alone outside our office building the other night. I ended up following him into the Metaverse and saving him"

You: "You saved him?"

Makoto: "You seem to want to change your father's heart correct? We share the same goal, isn't there any way for us to work together?"

Haru: "Sorry, but Morgana said you are still unsure of what you want to do, I can't cooperate with people like that, especially when they wont help their comrade in his time of need"

Makoto: "But our objective is the same! If we just worked together-"

Haru: "No thank you. I will do this with Mona-chan and him alone"

Sensing the discussion was going to go nowhere, Makoto began walking to leave. While she had left, you turned back to Haru, continuing to speak.

Haru: "I told you already I have no intention of working with you"

You: "I understand. I...just wanted to say thanks...for saving Morgana. You were there for him when I couldn't be...despite my best efforts..."

Haru: "...you're F/n right? He spoke of you a lot..."

You: "He did?"

Haru: "Mhm. Mona-chan knew he had to do this by himself but...he seemed upset he couldn't see you anymore especially...at least it seemed that way"

You: "Could you...tell him something from me? I wont ask him to come back after what happened...but...just tell him that I'm still here for him...to talk"

Haru: "...alright. I'll pass on your message"

You: "Thanks"

With your message given, you went on your way, leaving Haru to tend to her plants as you headed back home for the day.

_~The Next Day - After School~_

After a bit of digging, you all had come into Mementos in search of Morgana, having seen he was fulfilling request from the Phan-site with Haru's help. As you all discussed how you would apologize to him, they came down the escalator to you, spotting you instantly.

Morgana: "You guys are seriously slacking off way too much!"

You: "We're not slacking. We came to apologize"

Yusuke: "As well as warn you about leaving comments on fulfilled requests on the Phan-site. If the police were to see, they could easily trace them back to you"

Haru: "O-oh! I'm sorry! That wasn't my intention, I'm not very good with machines"

Morgana: "Why are you apologizing to them?!"

Haru: "They're telling us for our benefit Mona-chan"

Makoto: "Morgana...won't you please put what happened behind us?"

Morgana: "So you really are here for me then? I'm useful to you after all?"

You: "You're a vital member of our team Morgana"

Ryuji: "Really?"

Ann: "Ryuji!"

You hit Ryuji hard on his arm, the deliquent taking the hint and shutting up.

Ann: "Look, we're sorry too Morgana, we weren't taking your feelings into consideration at all"

Morgana: "Lady Ann..."

You: "Please come back Morgana, things aren't the same without you. Plus, Sojiro doesn't know what to do with himself now that you're not there to enjoy his curry. Ryuji didn't mean what he said, and he's here to apologize. Afterwards, I'm using my executive rights as leader to ban the word 'useless' from this organisation. Seriously, this is like, the second time this has happened people..."

Makoto rubbed her nape out of embarrassment at your last point, aware that you were referencing her. With Morgana slowly starting to come around, Ann gave Ryuji a hard nudge, motioning him to apologize. With the groundwork laid out, all Ryuji had to do was not act like a jerk for a few moments.

Ryuji: "W-well...it's like...it was my bad too. I mean, I dont mind if you're not human, or if you're useless!"

Futaba: "What a douche..."

You: "You literally had one job Ryuji. One job"

Morgana: "So I guess I am still just a useless cat to you all! So confident in your skills aren't you? Well in that case, try and catch us then!"

Angered by Ryuji's actions, Haru and Morgana sped off into Mementos, leaving you in their dust.

You: "One job Ryuji!"

Ryuji: "Jeez I get it man!"

You: "We are gonna catch up to them and sort this mess out, or so help me, I'll end up banning the words 'for real' instead!"

Ryuji: "H-huh!? H-hey! Don't be so drastic! Morganaaaa, get back here ya freakin cat!"

Ryuji quickly speeded ahead, taking your threat against him catch phrase to heart. Despite your best efforts however, you were ultimately unable to catch Haru and Morgana, the pair of them fleeing out of Mementos with you close on their tail. After finally catching up to them, you interrupted an altercation between Haru and her fiancé, heading back to Leblanc to recover from everything.

_~Evening~_

Haru: "Be honest. You love being here with them, dont you Mona-chan?"

Morgana: "O-of course not!"

The black cat jumped out of Haru's arms back onto the table, clearly adamant in trying to make you believe he wished to split up after everything you had been through together.

Haru: "My Persona made me see the truth about what I wanted. Wanting to stop my father from his horrible acts...was nothing more than a superficial reasoning. I...I refuse to let my life be decided for me! To be forced into a marriage with that awful man just because my father said so. I can't stand that creep! That, is my real truth"

Morgana: "W-what's that got to do with me?!"

Haru: "Mona-chan...why are you always so focused on becoming a human?"

Morgana: "Thats...."

You: "Please Morgana...now's the time to talk..."

Morgana looked over to you to see your heartfelt expression, clearly very worried about your friend and what was going on with him. With a long sigh out, Morgana finally began to talk.

Morgana: "...when I started out on this team, I only thought of it as a temporary thing. As we progressed, I still couldn't remember anything about my past or why I was born. I...needed a reason of my own, a reason to stay with the Phantom Thieves. I dont have anyone to save, or get revenge on...someone like me has no reason to stay here...thats why...to me....this team is..."

Ann: "Come on, say it! You can do it!"

Morgana: "Its the only place I can belong! I wanna stay here forever!"

Yusuke: "That...was refreshingly honest"

Ryuji: "You shoulda said so from the start! Geez"

You: "Hey, don't think you're off the hook just yet!"

You grabbed Ryuji by the ear, pulling him over to Morgana roughly.

Ryuji: "Sorry...for what I said man...I seriously wouldn't be here without you...none of us would be"

Morgana: "Ryuji..."

Ryuji: "I acted like an asshole and didn't give a second thought bout the stuff you were going through. I know I ain't exactly the easiest to get along with...but I hope we can still be pals"

Morgana: "Yeah...I think I'd like that...I'm sorry too, for worrying you all..."

You: "I can't do this without you Mona. How else am I gonna know when to go to bed on time and wake up for school?"

Morgana: "Hey! I'm not some sort of alarm clock you know!"

Everyone laughed together at Morgana's response, happy to finally have him back after all this time.

You: "I don't know bout everyone else, but I could use a pick me up after all that running around. You all happy with curry for dinner?"

Yusuke: "That would be delightful!"

Ann: "Sounds good to me!"

Everyone continued around, giving you confirmation that they would stick around for some food. Finally you turned to your new member Haru.

You: "Care to join us?"

Haru: "Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

Makoto: "Not at all. We'd be happy to have you"

Haru: "Thank you! That would be lovely!"

Yusuke: "Are you sure your father will be okay with you being out this late however? The daughter of such a high ranking individual must be of quite some importance to him"

Haru: "He probably still hasn't noticed I'm gone. He's... usually too busy for me most days..."

Ann: "His loss, our gain!"

With the dinner plans sorted, you all headed downstairs, with you getting to work cooking everyone their meals. Occasionally everyone would gaze over between their chatting to admire your cooking skills with awe and ask the occasional question here and there. After a bit of cooking, and making a mental note to restock the fridge before you opened tomorrow, everyone had their food. The rest of the night was filled with the rich aroma of curry, everyone enjoying their meals to the last mouthful.

Ryuji: "Man...I'm stuffed, I'll take the rest home for my mom or something..."

Morgana: "I forgot how much I missed this flavour...so gooood..."

You: "Glad everyone is a fan"

You looked over to Haru who had finished her plate too.

You: "How'd you find it? Not exactly Michelin star or anything that you're probably used to"

Haru: "It's delicious. Most of the meals I eat regularly are so rich in too many flavours usually, so this is a nice change of pace. Besides, its been quite a while since I last was able to eat together with so many people!"

You smiled to yourself, happy Sojiro's cooking lessons were paying off so much. With the issues of the night sorted, and everyone filled up with curry they all slowly went on their ways, leaving you to clean up downstairs. Morgana sat on the counter happily as you cleaned up the dishes.

Morgana: "Hey...Haru told me what you said...I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner"

You: "You had stuff you needed to figure out right? No harm done"

Morgana: "Heh...you really can be way too care free some times you know that?"

The two of you laughed to yourselves for a moment before continuing.

You: "You'll always have a place with us Morgana. Always"

Morgana: "Yeah...I know that now..."

Finishing up your cleaning you walked over to your friend, petting him lightly on the head as he nuzzled into your hand slightly.

You: "Let's get some sleep"

Morgana: "Stealing my lines as well as treasures now?"

You grinned lightly at that last comment as you headed back up to your room to get dressed for bed, the familiar weight of Morgana laying on top of you as you laid in bed feeling enjoyable after everything that had happened...

_~A Few Days Later - After School~_

Haru: "Thank you for agreeing to help me with this F/n"

You: "No problem, although..."

Haru picked up a nearby assault rifle as you spoke, aiming down the sights of it and trying to get a feel for the prop weapon. The entire time you had been in the store Iwai hadn't really paid you much mind, his face buried in a magazine.

You: "If being 'ladylike' is your idea, maybe you should have left all this stuff to me"

Haru: "I appreciate the sentiment, but being as helpful to the team as possible comes first, and I can't do that without the proper equipment, correct?"

You: "Guess you're right there"

Haru: "So many options though...I really can't decide"

You left Haru to her searching as you went over to Iwai, the shady shop owner finally taking notice of you as he poked his head up from his reading material.

Iwai: "Oh, its you...here to sell me more crap?"

You: "Buying today actually, was wondering if you could help my friend pick something out"

Iwai leaned over to see Haru behind you, a curious look appearing on her face as she spotted her holding a pistol sideways for fun.

Iwai: "I told you already, I don't appreciate newbies in my store..."

You: "I know bu-"

Iwai: "Relax, you're lucky I like you kid. I'll make an exception this time"

The store owner placed his magazine on the counter, coming out and approaching Haru as she continued looking over weapons.

Iwai: "Hey missy, you need some help?"

Haru: "Oh, hello there! Yes, if you could assist that would be splendid"

You observed their conversation from afar, wondering if Iwai's help could get you anywhere in regards to sorting out Haru's equipment.

Iwai: "What sorta stuff you in the market for?"

Haru: "Hm...I suppose something intimidating, a weapon that would make an opponent beg for mercy at the mere sight of it!"

Iwai: "H-huh?!"

Iwai was definitely taken aback by Haru's description, with you having a similar reaction as you accidentally knocked over a stand. Iwai's eyes were quick on you, giving you a death glare. Taking the hint you quickly picked up the fallen stock, putting it back in its place as the two of them continued.

Iwai: "S-so something intimidating huh? Hm....yeah...think I got just the thing..."

Haru: "Splendid!"

Iwai: "It ain't exactly something I keep out on display though, usually a thing like this is a custom order. Sure you got the cash for something like that?"

Haru: "Oh yes, I assure you money is not a problem"

Iwai: "That's what I like to hear, follow me missy"

The two of them passed by you as soon as you finished cleaning up your mess, heading behind the counter to talk business. From where you were, you could hear the sounds on negotiating and model weaponry parts clicking. After a long wait as you looked around the shop, Haru returned.

Haru: "F/n I have exactly what I need!"

You: "Really? I'm glad to hear-"

Your praise was interrupted as you turned to face Haru, the barrel of a massive grenade launcher facing you instead, making you jump out of your skin in shock. Recovering from the fright, you looked over Haru's weapon choice, the rotary grenade launcher seeming to suit her surprisingly.

Iwai: "If I see this baby sticking up banks on the local news, I ain't gonna be happy"

You: "W-we got it Iwai..."

Haru finished up her transaction, paying Iwai the cost for the launcher as well as a few other bits of equipment, all of it going into a shady looking duffle bag Haru had brought with her. With your business complete you headed to the exit, Haru waving goodbye to Iwai one more time.

Haru: "Thank you again for all your help sir!"

Iwai: "No problem, big spenders like you are always welcome here missy"

With that you were back on the streets of Shibuya, Haru sporting a large smile, happy with the work she had accomplished.

Haru: "Thank you again for all your help F/n! I'm positive that with this equipment I will make myself useful to you all!"

You: "Long as you don't blow us all up, I'm happy"

Haru: "I'll do my best. Well, I should be heading back home...unfortunately"

You: "You know...you're always welcome to come over to Leblanc again, least I can do for a friend in that situation"

Haru: "Thank you! I'll head home for today, but perhaps I shall take you up on that soon"

You: "Alright, see you round Haru"

A final wave goodbye, and you both went on your ways, stopping at a few stores here and there on your way home before finally getting back to Leblanc for the night...

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

You were on the last few dishes when you heard the door open up, cursing yourself you couldn't finish up closing the store quick enough to stop this new patron. Slightly annoyed at the new customer, you addressed them as you continued washing.

You: "Sorry, its past closing time, we're not serving anything"

Kasumi: "Aw, not even for me?"

You jumped around to see Kasumi sat at the counter, a big grin on her face as she rested her chin in her hands. Happy to see her, you instantly rushed out from behind the counter, giving her a huge hug.

You: "Hey, its good to see you!"

Kasumi: "Likewise, you seem in much better spirits than last time I was here"

You: "Yeah, I sorted things out with my friend, things are good now"

Kasumi: "Happy to hear it! I actually have some good news too that I wanted to tell you in person..."

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi: "The meet was today"

You: "Wait, really?! How'd it go?"

Kasumi: "It was the best routine I've ever given! I really think I did really well, and its all thanks to you senpai!"

Kasumi couldn't help herself from embracing you in a big hug as soon as she delivered the good news, with you feeling happy for her and the progress she had made.

You: "Hey, its thanks to you too. You put plenty of work in yourself Miss Gymnast Extraordinaire"

Kasumi: "Still though, I really can't thank you enough. Without you I would probably still be deep in my slump. I wont know the results for a while, but I'll be sure to tell you once I do"

You: "I'm so proud of you Sumi, really"

You gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, the young girl smiling as she blushed at you. After a bit longer you finally stopped hugging and continued chatting.

Kasumi: "Since we're both in such high spirits, you wanna try to finally figure out when you can meet my dad?"

You: "Definitely, how much time you got?"

Kasumi: "As much as you want senpai!"

With that, you got to work, trying to figure out the best time to schedule the meeting, and where would be best as well. You made sure to schedule things around your current responsibilities, knowing you still had to send the calling card to Okumura and steal his treasure. As for the place, you wanted somewhere you could feel relaxed around, considering meeting Kasumi's father was already nerve wracking enough. After much thinking, you and Kasumi decided on Kichijoji, with there being plenty to do there for the three of you in regards to food, or activities. As an added bonus, you had spent enough time around there with your girlfriend to have plenty of stories to tell, hopefully enough to get on Mr Yoshizawa's good side.

Kasumi: "Alright, I guess I can tell my Dad about the plans tonight when I get back!"

You: "Y-yeah..."

Kasumo: "F/n...you don't have to be so nervous! It'll be fine"

You: "Sorry, this is just... uncharted territory for me...and I wanna make a good first impression"

Kasumi: "Trust me....you'll be fine..."

Kasumi gently cupped your face in both her hands as she spoke, giving you a warm loving expression too.

Kasumi: "I'm sure once he gets to know you...he'll see all the reasons...why I love you so much..."

You: "...I seriously question how you can be this adorable..."

Kasumi gave you a gently giggle as she leaned in closer, gently nuzzling her nose against yours for a bit.

Kasumi: "I should head back. My Dad's already jealous of how much time I'm spending with you. Walk to the station with me?"

You: "Sure"

Grabbing Kasumi's stuff, you headed out into the night time streets of Yongen, strolling at a slow pace to the station as you tried to enjoy each others company as much as you could before departing. When you finally reached the station you gave Kasumi a light goodnight kiss on her cheek before she headed home, doing the same soon after. Despite the nerve wracking pressure of meeting Kasumi's Dad, you were honestly pretty excited about it, seeing it as an opportunity to get closer to the girl you loved so much...


	21. Wanna Hang Out?

Wanted to dedicate a chapter to some of the support confidants in the game, since most of the chapters have been following the main crew. This definitely wont be the last chapter following some of the other confidants, so don't worry if your favourites aren't here. I also have tried my hand at creating an original idea for combo moves for the story, wanting to emphasise the use of Royal's grappling hook a bit more, and would love to hear how people find it. Regardless, the chapter ended up turning out much longer than I expected, but I think it overall works pretty well. To all of you desperately awaiting the 'next step' of the main romance (ideally a proper kiss) I assure you that with what I have planned, the wait will be worth it, so keep holding out! Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

~ _After School_ ~

Maruki: "You keep up this quality of coffee and I really might end up becoming a regular here F/n"

You: "I don't mind, your work is honestly very interesting to chat about, plus the boss is always looking for more regular customers. I keep trying to hand out cards for this place at school but..."

Maruki: "I guess your reputation does make that quite difficult"

You: "That's putting it mildly"

Maruki light chuckled as he sat at the counter, continuing to drink his coffee as you worked the store while Sojiro was out. Upstairs in your room however, you had been holding a phantom thief meeting, hoping to finalise your efforts to deliver a calling card to Okumura. While you did enjoy the councillor's company, you were awaiting his departure and Sojiro's return so you could get back to business.

Maruki: "It's quite rare to find someone your age so interested in my research. I truly can't thank you enough for all the help you've been giving me"

You: "Save people, that's the best way to thank me"

Maruki: "Haha, I'll be sure to do my best! So, how is your relationship going? I'm hearing a lot about you with my sessions with Yoshizawa-san"

You: "Great, I'm meeting her Dad later this week"

Maruki: "I hope things go well for you then, you're definitely having a good effect on her from what I can see. Ah, I shouldn't say more, patient confidentiality and all that"

You: "By the way, you met Futaba while I was away right?"

Maruki: "You mean Sakura-chan? Yes, we had an interesting discussion together"

You: "Pretty surprising, she's not exactly great with normal conversation due to her lifestyle"

Maruki: "I guess I should count myself lucky. She seems like she's been through a lot, yet despite that she's pressing on. Quite a remarkable young lady I would say!"

You: "That's definitely one word to describe her"

Just then you felt your phone vibrate, getting a text from Futaba to remind you she still had bugs planted around Leblanc, allowing her to hear what you were saying. She also sent multiple emojis to express her annoyance you had yet to return to the group.

Maruki: "Is something wrong F/n?"

You: "Huh? Oh...its nothing, just a friend texting me"

Maruki: "Ah I see, well in any case, I think I best be heading off. What do I owe you?"

You worked out the cost of Maruki's drinks and received the right amount of yen from him, placing it in the register as the doctor packed up his things.

Maruki: "Thank you again for the coffee, as well as the interesting discussion"

You: "No problem, see ya round doc!"

With a wave goodbye, Maruki left, heading on his way and leaving you to finish manning the shop until Sojiro was back. Relieved of duty, you rejoined your friends to conclude your meeting, ready to steal Okumura's treasure tomorrow!

_~Evening~_

Iwai: "Hey! Careful with that stuff, some of its worth more than a punk like you"

You: "Relax, I got it"

You placed down another box on the floor of Untouchable, helping Iwai out as a new shipment of stock came into the store. Iwai was definitely taking full advantage of your deal together, relaxing on a nearby seat as you hauled the heavy boxes in.

You: "There, think that's everything"

Iwai: "Heh, bout time"

You: "Would have been faster if you helped you know"

Iwai: "Sorry, busy doing super important business stuff, kid like you wouldn't understand"

You: "Uh huh..."

You looked at Iwai unimpressed at his excuse, the man continuing to read his magazine without a care in the world. With the boxes now inside you began unpacking them, loading up the displays with the model firearms and parts. While the task tomorrow meant you really should be getting an early night's sleep, you decided against it, heading to the store to grab some new equipment and inadvertently being pulled into work by Iwai.

Iwai: "Hey kid, you dating anyone?"

You: "Are you coming on to me?"

Iwai: "Hah! God no, just answer the damn question"

You: "Yeah, I'm seeing someone"

Iwai: "Is it that crazy chick you were here with last?"

You: "Haru? No, she's just a friend. Why you asking anyway?"

Iwai: "I think Kaoru's got himself a crush, but the kid ain't exactly gifted at the uh...whole romance thing. I figured if a kid like you can score a girl, you'd have some decent advice for someone hopeless at romance"

You: "I really can't tell if you're insulting me or complimenting me right now"

Iwai: "Just help a guy out alright? I'll throw a discount your way"

You: "Well...I guess it helps to be interested in what they like doing. My girl loves gymnastics, so I like to practice with her from time to time. He should find out her hobby and at least learn a bit about it"

Iwai: "Huh, not bad advice..for a kid"

You: "One day I'll get an actual compliment outta you"

Iwai: "Heh, keep dreaming kid. Right, enough chatting, keep working. Gotta have people keep thinking this is a legitimate establishment and all that"

You nodded in response, doing as Iwai asked and leaving him to his thoughts. Once you finished up stocking it had gotten late into the night, Iwai thanking you for your help before you left and went on your way back home.

~The Next Day - After School~

You: "Hows our progress?"

Futaba: "We're doing pretty well so far by my calculations"

Ryuji: "Just gotta keep gunning it to the treasure!"

You: "Shouldn't be much longer, everyone doing okay on energy?"

Ann: "Noir's looking a bit burned out, maybe I can take over?"

Haru: "I-I'm alright. This is all very new to me still, but I want to do my best!"

You: "Okay, just tell me if you're feeling tired at any point, I don't want you getting hurt. Guess we can continue on"

You all packed up your things and readied to head back to work on stealing Okumura's treasure, knowing it wouldn't be long now. Before you could leave however, you thought up one more thing you had forgot to bring up before your infiltration, thinking now would probably be the best time.

You: "Hey, one more thing"

Ryuji: "Hm? What's up?"

You: "I think I might have a new idea for a special move I can try"

Morgana: "You came up with a new move? That's perfect!"

Ann: "What is it?"

You: "Just something I was testing out with my grappling hook. You guys alright if I try it?"

Yusuke: "Absolutely, we'll follow your lead Joker!"

You: "Alright, I'll need your help on it though Ryuji"

Ryuji: "Huh? Me?"

You took Ryuji aside and explained your idea to him, the others occasionally trying to listen in as you spoke.

You: "You got it?"

Ryuji: "Definitely! This is gonna be sweet!"

You and Ryuji shared a fist bump before joining back with the others.

You: "Alright, back to it!"

You exited the saferoom back into the futuristic halls of the Palace, sneaking and slashing your way through for a while on. After getting through a few more puzzles you found yourself skulking around a corner, jumping out at blinding speeds and ripping the mask of a Shadow to initiate combat.

Ryuji: "Think ya ready to try that thing out? I'm raring to go!"

You: "Perfect!"

You readied yourself to try out the move, having only practiced the manoeuvre a few times before hand. In one fluid motion your flung out your grappling hook, wrapping it around the Shadow and retracting yourself towards it. As you flew towards the enemy you positioned your body correctly, drop kicking the foe up into the air and emptying your guns magazine into it to send it flying up even higher before moving back.

You: "Now!"

While you rushed back to your position Ryuji rushed up towards the enemy, winding up his blunt weapon as the enemy began falling back down to the ground.

Ryuji: "Here's the home run!"

Right before it landed, Skull swung his weapon at high speeds, the opponent becoming a baseball to be knocked out of the park as it was sent flying through the air. With your technique having been successful, the shadow was defeated almost instantly, the other one left over quickly begging for its life and thus ending the fight.

Ryuji: "That actually worked! Nice!"

You: "Told you it would"

Ann: "That. Was. Awesome!"

Yusuke: "A fine spectacle indeed!"

Haru: "That was incredible Sakamot- I mean um, Skull!"

Ryuji: "Thanks, but it was this guys idea after all"

Ryuji gave you a high five, happy your plan had gone so well.

You: "T-thanks...just a lil something I whipped up. I've been trying to incorporate this thing more into combat"

You looked at the wrist mounted grappling hook Morgana had given you, the cat speaking up as you did.

Morgana: "Man, I wasn't expecting you to find a way to use that grappling hook so well during combat. I'm quite impressed"

You: "Gotta use all my tools to the fullest as a Phantom Thief right? Only downside is that its single target, and that it uses all my bullets. In any case, let's keep moving"

Morgana: "Right, don't waste too much time on these small fry though, we're here for the treasure!

With your new technique definitely being a success, you continued on with your infiltration, practicing the routine wherever you could and each time your teammates giving you audible approval to it. Fight after fight got you closer and closer to your end goal, the treasure yours for the taking...

_~Evening~_

Morgana: "Alright! Another successful operation in the bag!"

You could see the giant grin on Morgana's face as you looked over your shoulder at him in your bag, your group having just split up after finishing your stealing of the treasure. You had begun walking back home as night began to set in, suddenly hearing the sound of quick footsteps behind you and turning to see Haru.

You: "Hey, everything alright?"

Haru: "Yes, I'm very pleased with what we were able to accomplish together!"

Morgana: "Same here, so what's up? Thought you were heading off home for the night?"

Haru: "Well, I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer to spend some time at Leblanc. O-of course, if you're tired from today's activities I will completely understand!"

You: "I am, but I can always slot in some time for a teammate, plus this will let us get to know each other a bit better"

Haru: "Oh thank you! Shall we get going then?"

You nodded in agreement with Haru, both of you setting off for Yongen and eventually making your way to Leblanc. It seems Sojiro had already gone home for the night, leaving the place to yourselves.

You: "Make yourself comfortable. I'll see if Sojiro has anything to drink here besides coffee"

Haru: "Oh thank you very much"

Haru took a seat at the counter as you began searching the fridge. While your actions in the Metaverse had left you exhausted as usual, the amount of physical training you had been doing on a weekly basis minimised the effects it had on you. Morgana was different however, the cat excusing himself to head up to bed in your room as you found two orange sodas for you and Haru.

You: "You doing okay after seeing your father like that?...must have been rough..."

Haru: "I am just glad we were able to make him come to his senses in the end"

Haru began drinking the soda you had given her as you both relaxed in the calming atmosphere of Leblanc.

You: "You did pretty good at your first job as a Phantom Thief"

Haru: "It got pretty intense there at the end with my father, but I was happy you were all there to help me"

You: "Yeah...sorry if Mona sort of...stole the show from you there"

Haru simply shook her head in response, a smile on her face as she continued to speak to you.

Haru: "I understand Mona-chan still had some things to get off his chest. Besides, once this change of heart occurs, I will have plenty of time to help my father come to terms with the error of his ways"

You: "Guess you're right there"

Haru: "Although, I will be honest...I am worried as to what will happen from now on. When my father's secrets come out, it will no doubt cause a scandal, and my daily life may be affected greatly"

Haru adopted a worrisome look as she pondered the effects of the actions she had taken tonight. You definitely understood how she felt though, with you and the others all feeling the same unease towards your actions after what happened with the principal.

You: "I can't tell you that things won't be harder for you from here on out, but I can say that there are hundreds, maybe even thousands of people saved from the actions you took tonight. We couldn't have done this without you Haru, and no matter what, the Phantom Thieves will always be here to back you up"

Haru: "F/n..."

You raised up your soda can to Haru's, offering her a toast which she took with a smile, clinking your cans together.

Haru: "Thank you! Don't be afraid to rely on me either from now on!"

The two of you continued chatting and drinking some more until it was finally time for Haru to go, waving her goodbye as she returned to her father, both of you anxiously awaiting his change of heart.

_~Evening~_

You: "Hey you two"

Justine: "It appears the inmate has returned"

Caroline: "What are you here for inmate? Do you require our services, or are you just slacking off?!"

The more temperamental of the two twins extended out her baton threateningly as she spoke before pointing it at you. Almost instinctively, you raised your hands up in surrender, trying to calm her down.

You: "Easy! I actually was hoping to take you two somewhere, as my treat"

Justine: "You wish to show us another place that aids in your rehabilitation?"

You: "Something like that. You guys helped me out a lot with that last heist, so I guess I wanted to do something for you...if that's okay?"

Justine: "It is acceptable, although we have already stated that seeing your rehabilitation progress is reward enough for us already"

Caroline: "H-hey! Don't accept his proposal so easily, I doubt a worthless inmate like him could come up with a decent place to take us to!"

Caroline looked away from you and Justine with a pouting expression, closing her eye in her attempts to ignore you.

Justine: "Caroline, you should reward the inmate for his incentive"

Caroline: "Hmph!"

You: "Sure you don't wanna come? Sharp objects are involved"

As you had planned, the last point intrigued Caroline enough for her to look at you from the corner of her eye, the twin eventually giving into her curiosity.

Caroline: "Ugh, fine! But I reserve the right to pummel him if it turns out to be boring"

You: "Awesome, lets get going to Kichijoji then!"

With the twins following along, you all headed to the station, paying for their tickets and hopping on the train towards Kichijoji. As usual, the two of them stood out like sore thumbs, all the passengers looking at their unique attire.

Caroline: "Huh?"

Justine: "Sister? What seems to be the matter?"

As usual you were scrolling away on your phone while the train was running, your attention being brought back to the twins as Caroline whacked your leg with her baton.

You: "Ow! What was that for?"

Caroline: "Hey inmate! Isn't that one of your companions?!"

Caroline pointed her baton down the train car, with you following it to spot none other than Kasumi.

You: "...uh oh..."

Sensing eyes on her, your girlfriend looked around, spotting you to your dismay and waving at you. Embarrassed at being caught in this awkward situation, you shyly waved back.

You: "...please don't come over..."

Kasumi began to make her way down the carriage as you whispered that aloud.

You: "...she's coming over..."

You mentally cursed your luck at running into Kasumi in this situation, still trying to put on a smile for her as she approached however.

Kasumi: "Hey senpai! What a surprise to see you"

Kasumi instinctively tried to reach out to hug you, Caroline stopping her by smacking the ground near to you with her baton, Kasumi jumping backwards in response.

Caroline: "Keep your distance! This inmate is in our custody"

You: "Caroline! People are staring..."

Kasumi: "'Inmate'? Senpai...who are these two? Are they friends of yours?"

You: "Something like that...?"

You shyly rubbed your nape as you laughed nervously, Kasumi looking at you and the twins curiously.

Justine: "We are his jailers. This inmate is still undergoing rehabilitation"

Kasumi: "Jailers? Has he done something wrong?"

You: "T-they're just kidding around. They're...really into cosplay! Yeah, that's what it is!"

Caroline: "What is this 'cosplay' you speak of inmate?!"

You: "S-see? They're totally in character!"

Caroline: "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Caroline as usual was not keeping her temper, but thankfully Kasumi had bought your story enough to satisfy her curiousity.

Kasumi: "You have some strange friends senpai...well anyway, my stop is coming up. See you later I guess?"

You: "Y-yeah...see you"

Usually you'd try to give her a goodbye kiss, but with both twins eyeing you up intensely you decided against it. As Kasumi stepped off, you waved her goodbye, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as the train doors closed once more. Your worries were not over however, as the twins were still looking at you intently.

Justine: "She seemed quite familiar with you inmate...care to explain?"

You: "Well I...we're...dating?"

Justine: "I see...I suppose I should be pleased to see you have strengthened your bonds so much"

Caroline: "Hmph! You better not be expecting any conjugal visit privileges inmate!"

You: "W-wouldn't dream of it!"

After a few more stops you had finally arrived in Kichijoji, the three of you stepping off the train and into the streets. The night life was in full swing, multiple food stands open and emitting amazing aromas as you passed them. After a bit of walking, you had finally arrived outside Penguin Sniper.

Justine: "W-what?! You wish for us to attack penguins inmate?! How monstrous..."

You: "Huh? No I-"

Caroline: "Your punishment will be swift! Those adorable creatures we saw at the aquarium will be protected! Megidoooo!"

The two twins readied themselves to pummel you, with you waving your hands widely in surrender to stop them.

You: "W-wait! It's just a darts and billiards place! No penguins involved!"

Both of the girls stopped shy from attacking you as they processed your words, tilting their heads in confusion as they spoke, still holding their combat poses.

Justine: "Darts?"

Caroline: "Billiards?"

You: "Just...follow me okay? I promise no penguins are getting harmed"

The two twins nodded slowly in response as they followed you upstairs into the establishment. You headed up to the main counter and sorted out a simple game of darts to start with, the man behind the counter looking at the twins curiously before sorting out your space. Due to being in a new location, the twins stayed pretty close to you, getting handed some darts to play.

Caroline: "Such a fine point on these weapons. I assume we now battle to the death with them? Very well, bring it inmate!"

You: "We don't battle. You throw the darts at the target and try to work your score down to exactly zero"

Justine: "Interesting. Perhaps we should allow the inmate to demonstrate to begin with"

Caroline: "Alright, get to it!"

You stepped up to the target and raised up a dart, landing three consecutive bulls eyes and lowering the score down considerably on your first turn.

Caroline: "Not bad. I might even go so far as to say I'm impressed inmate!"

Justine: "An interesting activity. It tests your hand eye coordination and decision making on where to aim. A place like this is quite useful towards your rehabilitation inmate"

You: "Wanna give it a try? I can finish this game up and you two can take one on"

Caroline: "We accept your challenge!"

You couldn't help but smile a bit, sensing the girls were excited to play themselves. Wanting to finish up quickly, you continued to lower your score over and over, eventually hitting zero exactly to finish up. With your demonstration out of the way, you set up another game, allowing the two twins to step up. One glaring issue quickly presented itself however, as the girl's height's made it difficult to hit the target.

You: "Oh. Uh..maybe I can get them to lower it?"

Justine: "No need, we will not require any assistance"

You: "If you say so..."

You moved backwards and allowed the twins to play, Justine taking the first go. Aiming the dart at the target, the first twin leapt into the air, throwing the dart at high speeds to hit the bullseye directly before landing.

You: "Woah...not bad"

Justine: "Underestimate us at your own peril inmate"

Caroline: "Wait til you see me play. I'll destroy that target!"

Justine continued her go and lowered down the score pretty deeply with her two other darts, walking by Caroline and giving her a crisp high five to signal her to take her turn. Unlike her sister, Caroline as usual was a lot more reliant on sheer brute force with her shots, jumping into the air and throwing the dart at what looked to be almost supersonic speeds. Unlike her sister as well however, her shot was much less accurate, barely even hitting the outer ring of the target.

Caroline: "H-huh?!"

Justine: "Is something the matter sister?"

Caroline: "O-of course not! I...meant to hit there!"

Itching to improve her score, Caroline quickly took another shot, the outcome continuing to be the same.

Caroline: "Rragh! Stupid darts!"

Enraged, she threw her last dart quickly after, this one not even hitting the target at all.

Caroline: "T-These things are weighted incorrectly! That's it! Stupid inmate, taking us to a sketchy establishment! Accept your punishment!"

Caroline quickly began moving towards you, pulling out her baton and ready to attack. To your surprise however, she was stopped by Justine, the sister putting her hand on her shoulder.

Justine: "Please calm down dear sister, the inmate has done nothing wrong and you are creating a scene for the other humans"

Caroline: "B-But..."

Caroline looked around at the other individuals playing games, all of them staring at the three of you. Reluctantly, Caroline began to calm down, putting her baton away and slouching slightly as Justine continued to her turn. With things back to normal, everyone else in the establishment continued their games, leaving you alone as Justine aced three more shots. With Caroline's turn once again up, she walked back up to the target, obviously disheartened by her previous efforts.

You: "Hey uh...you...want some tips? O-Obviously they'd probably be only simple ones anyone would know, right? I mean, can't expect much from a lowly inmate like myself..."

Caroline looked over at you, seemingly surprised at your willingness to help her after her threat against you. Slightly embarrassed, she looked away from you as she spoke, only gazing at you from the corner of her eye.

Caroline: "O-Obviously your tips would be simple!...but...you could always tell me them anyway...but I wont be expecting much!"

Sensing that would be the closest you could ever get as Caroline asking for your help, you walked up to the target with her, giving her a few tips you had learnt to try and help her improve her aim. The whole time she listened intently, not saying a word to interrupt you as Justine watched with a smile. Having given her as much advice as you could, you backed away from the target. Caroline raised up her arm to aim for the target, breathing out calmly as she took her first shot, showing a decent improvement on her aim which she seemed pleased about. The turn was not over however, the last two shots being the deciders on if the twins won. Another dart hit the target, lowering the final score to eighteen. The final shot would be the test however, Caroline only able to win if she could land an accurate shot on one of the thin ring circles.

Caroline: "A-Alright....this is it!"

Justine: "Come on dear sister! Show the inmate what the trusted assistants of the Velvet Room can do!"

With one more final leap into the air, Caroline threw the final dart, hitting the exact ring needed to lower the score to zero.

Caroline: "Yes! I did it!"

Caroline had an uncharacteristically large smile on her face as she celebrated her victory, Justine sharing a similar expression. As quick as it appeared however, it was gone, Caroline noticing your eyes on her.

Caroline: "Hey! What are you staring at inmate?!"

You: "You know...you have a really nice smile"

Caroline: "Wha-?!"

Caroline's face quickly showed a small blush, her sister giving her a sly grin.

Justine: "I had no idea the inmate's praise affected you that greatly sister"

Caroline: "I-It does not! Inmate! How dare you make a fool of me! Prepare for your execution!"

You: "E-Easy Caroline! I was just messing around!"

Caroline: "Hmph...I suppose I can let you off the hook just this one! I'll admit that some of your tips weren't completely useless"

You: "Happy to help I guess...so, ready to head back?"

Justine: "I suppose the hour is growing late, our master will be wondering where we are after all"

Caroline: "I'll admit I was wrong about you inmate, this place wasn't as awful as I thought it would be. Don't get cocky though!"

You: "Glad you had fun. Well, let's get going"

With that, you escorted the twins back to the Velvet Room, heading home exhausted from keeping them both in check the entire night and unable to stay awake long enough to answer Morgana's questions on where you had been...


	22. A Long Overdue Meeting

This was a very fun chapter to write. If I remember correctly, Shinichi Yoshizawa only has one real encounter with the main character in Royal, so I was able to try and develop him a bit more with my own original stuff here. Definitely one of the harder chapters to write overall though, with it taking pretty long for me to get into a proper groove with it like I normally do. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

Morgana: "Okay! You got this!"

You: "I got this?"

Sojiro: "You got this"

You: "I got this!"

You definitely didn't feel like you 'got this', already getting nervous as what was to come.

Sojiro: "What are ya getting so worked up over? You're just meeting her pops"

You: "If someone was dating Futaba, how would you react when you finally met them?"

Sojiro: "...guess I see your point"

Today was the day you would finally meet Kasumi's father, having planned to enjoy an evening with him and Kasumi in Kichijoji. After finishing up school you had headed back to Leblanc, roping Sojiro into giving you a pep talk.

You: "Okay F/n...just relax...we're only hanging out...no biggie..."

Sojiro: "What ya thinkin of doing out in Kichijoji anyways?"

You: "Akechi showed me this pretty cool jazz club. Was thinking of heading there and enjoying some drinks and music...is that...a good idea?"

Sojiro: "Sounds fine to me- wait...Akechi? Like, THAT Akechi? I didn't realise you were so buddy buddy with him"

You: "I guess he finds me interesting to talk to, plus he knows a lot of cool hang out spots so..."

Morgana: "You sure you don't want me tagging along as your wing man?"

You: "I'm sure. If I'm gonna do this, I gotta do it alone"

Sojiro: "Listen kid I know you're nervous but don't go crazy and start talking to the cat alright?"

Your conversation was interrupted as you felt your phone rumble, getting a text from Kasumi to signal they were on their way. Grabbing your bag, you turned back to Sojiro once more.

You: "Okay...how do I look?"

Sojiro: "Like a nervous highschooler"

You: "You know, just once you could try to give me a confidence boost"

Sojiro: "Heh, you're gonna be fine kid. Just be yourself"

Sojiro gave you a friendly pat on the back as you both headed downstairs, giving you a wave goodbye as you exited the café and headed for the station. After a few connecting trains, you stepped out into the familiar streets of Kichijoji. Kasumi had organised for her and her Dad to meet you near the information booth, but after some looking around it seems you had arrived a bit early. The waiting definitely wasn't helping with your nerves, with you pacing around the info booth, the woman behind it looking at you confused. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, you finally spotting Kasumi's red hair in the crowds, waving to her as she began to walk towards you with her Dad.

Kasumi: "F/n! Hope we didn't make you wait too long"

You: "N-nah! I just got here basically"

With a quick hug out of the way, Kasumi stepped to the side to show her father, the dark haired man wearing a pair of red glasses you had helped pick out with Kasumi. As you walked up to him nervously, he held out his hand for you to shake, a big smile on his face.

Mr Yoshizawa: "It's a pleasure to finally meet you F/n!"

You: "L-Likewise sir!"

You shared a small handshake as you continued, part of you worrying if your hands were too sweaty.

Shinichi: "'Sir'? Please, just call me Shinichi. I get my fill of formal talk daily at the studio. Sorry it's taken so long for us to officially meet, my work days are quite busy at the moment with all this Phantom Thief business. I hear about you a lot from my daughter though, she talks about you all the time!"

Kasumi: "D-Dad! Not all the time!"

Kasumi lightly hit her father on the arm, her Dad letting out a small laugh in response before continuing his chat with you.

Shinichi: "So, shall we get going? I'm told you're the one that picked out tonight's activities"

You: "Y-Yeah, there's a nice jazz club nearby"

Kasumi: "Oooh, sounds like such an adult thing to do"

Shinichi: "Haha, don't expect any alcohol missy, you're still a minor!"

The two shared another small laugh as you began leading the way to the club, happy that you had given a good first impression to Kasumi's father. After a bit of walking you arrived outside Jazz Jin, waiting in line to get into the club. It seemed Kasumi could sense your nervousness, the young first year moving closer to you and taking your hand in hers, surprising you slightly. Kasumi's comfort did help however, your girlfriend's smile relaxing you somewhat as you stood in queue.

Kasumi: "Oh my, this place seems quite popular tonight"

You: "Tonight there's live music so it gets pretty busy"

Shinichi: "Seems you planned this out quite well F/n. Nice work"

You: "T-Thanks..."

As the queue of people slowly moved, you finally were able to enter the club, being shown to a table as the relaxing atmosphere of jazz filled your senses. The three of you sat down and ordered some drinks together, the waiter heading off to prepare them as you began chatting.

Shinichi: "So, I hear you transferred to Shujin recently like my daughter, you getting used to city life?"

You: "Just about. I kinda like the hustle and bustle to be honest"

Shinichi: "There is an odd charm to it isn't there? How did you end up finding this place?"

You: "A friend of mine took me here, you might know him actually. Goro Akechi?"

Shinichi: "Of course! He's a regular on the show at this point. I'm surprised though, that highschool detective doesn't usually spend much of his free time with friends to my knowledge, you must have quite a captivating personality"

Kasumi: "Akechi-san seemed to like his way of thinking regarding the Phantom Thieves"

Shinichi: "Ah, are you a supporter?"

You: "Y-You could say that..."

You rubbed your nape out of shyness, wondering how Mr Yoshizawa would react if he knew he was speaking with the leader of the Phantom Thieves at this very moment.

Shinichi: "Perhaps I can have you both on sometime! A debate like that could bring in higher viewership"

You: "I'm not exactly famous though compared to Akechi..."

Shinichi: "Never too late to get into TV. I know a few shows that are hiring extras if you're interested"

Kasumi: "Daaad! You promised no business talk tonight!"

Shinichi: "S-sorry sweetie!"

Kasumi lightly pouted at her father as he apologized, the two eventually laughing it off soon after. From what you could see, Kasumi really had a good relationship with her father, the two of them getting along well overall. Interrupting your thoughts, the waiter came back with you drinks, the three of you clinking your glasses together before trying them.

Shinichi: "Wow! It's been far too long since I've had a drink like this. Despite my best efforts to seem approachable, not many people in the studio are willing to head out drinking with me after work. I'll be sure to remember this place from now on though...damn good drinks"

Kasumi: "I have to agree! As expected from a professionally made drink though, they really are quite delicious!"

You: "Glad you two are fans"

As you continued with your idle chatter and drinking, the live singer finally came out, all three of you fixing your attention on her as she began singing the silky smooth jazz you had come to love on this place.

Kasumi: "...wow..."

You: "...yup..."

Shinichi: "Music like this...quite the atmosphere huh?"

After the overall wow factor of the singing slowly faded, you all went back to chatting together, with you telling Kasumi's father about some of your experiences you had gotten after transferring out here. After a few more minutes of idle chatter, Kasumi stood up from her seat.

Kasumi: "Excuse me for one moment, I need to go find the restroom. Back in a sec!"

Kasumi excused herself from the table, leaving you and her father. You took a large sip of your drink before you continued talking.

You: "If I'll be honest...you're not at all what I was expecting"

Shinichi: "Hm? How do you mean?"

You: "Well you're in the television industry aren't you? Isn't the stereotype that the Dad is super aggressive when meeting the boyfriend?"

Shinichi: "Haha! Are you not a fan? I can start yelling 'stay away from my daughter!' if you'd like"

You: "Didn't say that, although, I did kinda expect it. I was freaking out about meeting you. You're a super successful TV director, and she's an honour student. I'm...not exactly special when compared to that..."

Shinichi: "Then stop comparing yourself to others. I didnt become successful overnight you know. You're your own person, I'm sure you'll excel at something"

You: "But-"

Shinichi: "You have no reason to worry F/n. It's clear to anyone that my daughter is definitely quite fond of you, and that this relationship of hers is definitely helping her emotionally after...everything she's been through"

Shinichi hung his head a bit lower as he referenced the death of Kasumi's sister, taking a deep drink from his glass before continuing.

You: "I'm...sorry about your loss..."

Shinichi: "Its in the past...for me at least. My daughter...she has a lot on her plate, and with my job I can't always be there for her despite my best efforts. I will admit, I'm a bit jealous you get to see her so much...but if you can put a smile on her face like the one I saw, I think I can be okay with that"

You: "...thanks...I really do hope I can make her happy"

Shinichi: "As do I my boy"

The two of you shared a tender moment of mutual respect, impressed that despite going through such trauma, Shinichi had come out alright and continued to do his best as a father.

Shinichi: "So! With that serious stuff out of the way, I was curious as to the incident that caused your transfer to Shujin"

You: "H-Huh? You know about that?"

Shinichi: "You didn't think I'd look into you a bit after hearing about you from my daughter? I had one of my interns look into the case, interesting read I might say"

You: "You're...not mad your daughter is dating someone with a record?"

Shinichi: "Why do you think I'm asking about it? I approve of your relationship sure, but I obviously want to be of the safe side and know you wont drag her into any shady business. So?"

With no reason not to, you told Shinichi about your altercation back home with the drunk man, Mr Yoshizawa keeping quiet as you continued on until Kasumi came back.

Kasumi: "Hiya! So, what were you two talking about? Not interrogating him too hard are you Dad?"

Shinichi: "Hey, I'm not that bad am I?"

You: "Nah we're fine, just discussing the stuff that happened back at my hometown"

Shinichi: "It is rather unfortunate that situations like that occur, but what's in the past can't be changed. Let's focus on the present and have a great night!"

You: "I'll drink to that"

Kasumi: "Look at you sounding so mature. Who are you trying to impress senpai?"

You laughed lightly as Kasumi's comment as she sat back down. At this point, your beverages were almost empty, Kasumi motioning over your waiter to order you all another round.

You: "Glad to see that confidence of yours is coming back"

Kasumi: "Hehe, don't forget I have you to thank for that senpai!"

Shinichi: "You helped with her slump if I'm not mistaken?"

You: "I just gave her a little push, she did most of it herself"

Kasumi: "You're far too modest senpai"

Shinichi: "I can see why you think of him as so dependable. Thanks to you, her recent routine at the summer meet was quite exceptional"

You: "I heard, although I really wish I coulda seen it myself"

Kasumi: "I'll be sure to invite you along to the next one!"

Shinichi: "You know all about my daughter's hobbies, would you be willing to share yours? I'm curious what you get up to in your spare time"

You took a moment to think of a decent answer to respond with, not wanting to reference any of your weirder or possibly illegal activities you got up to in your free time.

You: "W-Well I'm currently staying at a café in Yongen, and the owner there was kind enough to teach me on brewing coffee's and the like. I guess you could call that a hobby?"

Kasumi: "I've had a few coffee's there in the past, F/n is definitely honing his craft"

You: "Heh, I try"

Shinichi: "Hm, perhaps next time we go out I can have a drink there? See these skills of yours in action!"

You: "Sure, boss would love if a big wig like you came in...no offense"

Shinichi: "None taken. A rather peculiar hobby if I may say so, but definitely a useful one. I could use an decent intern that knows how to brew a decent coffee"

You: "Thanks, but I...got enough part time jobs as it is"

You listed out the numerous jobs you now had in the back of your mind, including the convenience store, flower boutique, Lala's bar, the beef bowl store, Leblanc, and many more...you started to think you maybe had bitten off a bit more than you could chew in the job department, wondering if maybe you should call it quits on a few. For now though, those thoughts were pushed to the back of your mind as you continued your evening.

Shinichi: "Well the offer's open whenever you want it my boy"

With that topic nearing its end, your new round of drinks had arrived, the mix of flavours still delicious despite being the same as the last drink.

Shinichi: "So, I suppose I should get this one out of the way, and ask why you want to date my daughter"

Kasumi: "Dad! Don't put him on the spot like that"

Shinichi: "Is that a bit too direct? The website I got that question off said it was a classic. My apologies, I don't have a lot of experience with this stuff when it comes to being a father. This is her first time getting involved with boys after all..."

You: "Wait...I'm your first boyfriend?"

You looked at Kasumi for confirmation, the red head looking away embarrassed in response.

Shinichi: "It's okay if you don't wish to tell me. After all it's-"

You: "I-It's okay, I'm happy to answer it"

Once again you gave extra thought to the answer to this question, sensing that not only did Shinichi wished to know the answer, but also Kasumi.

You: "She's...an incredible young woman. I honestly think she's capable of doing amazing things in her future, and I want to be there for them. She's a natural at gymnastics, and I know she'll make her dream come true and reach the top some day. Besides that, she really is growing as a person every day, getting more confident and coming out of that slump she was deep in. I guess you could say I...just love seeing her...grow..."

Kasumi: "F/n..."

Shinichi: "...you really found yourself a keeper sweetheart"

Kasumi: "Dad?"

Shinichi: "I'm honestly a big fan of how you answered that F/n. It shows me you're willing to put in the time and effort and watch her expand her horizons in the long term. I think I can rest easy knowing my daughter is with someone like you"

You: "Thank you sir...- I mean- Shinichi!...sorry"

Shinichi: "Haha, no harm done"

The three of you, now in good spirits, continued to enjoy your evening of smooth jazz and smoother drinks, the live performance eventually coming to a close as you and all the other listeners applauded the band.

Shinichi: "Well, I suppose we should be heading out then"

You: "Right, I'll get the bill"

Shinichi: "No need F/n, I'll take care of it, consider it a thank you for such an enjoyable evening"

You gave Shinichi a smile and nodded in agreement, allowing Mr Yoshizawa to pay the tab at the bar as you and Kasumi packed up your things to leave. As you were picking up your bag, Kasumi leaned over and pecked you on the cheek, a smile on her face as she whispered.

Kasumi: "He likes you"

You: "Ya think? He's a pretty nice guy, not at all what I expected really"

Kasumi: "See? Told you he would see why I love you. You worry too much senpai"

You: "Maybe a lil...heh"

Kasumi: "And...that stuff you said earlier...was really nice...about why you want to be together"

You: "I meant every word"

Kasumi: "Maybe next time...we can come back here together...just the two of us?"

You: "It's a date"

A small blush was now paired with Kasumi's smile, the young girl giving you a quick peck on the cheek while her father wasn't looking. After he finished paying, Shinichi turned back towards you both, spotting Kasumi's light blush.

Shinichi: "Hey, what are you blushing over? Is F/n pulling the moves on my baby girl?"

Kasumi: "Daaad! Quit it!"

Kasumi playfully punched at her Dad a few more times as he chuckled away, Kasumi quickly calming down though.

Kasumi: "Time to leave then! I don't know about you two, but all that drinking made me quite peckish. Perhaps we can go to the food stalls on the way back?"

Shinichi: "C-Can you wait til home? My wallet isn't exactly prepared for your...peckish-ness"

You: "You too?"

You and Mr Yoshizawa shared a grim look, both of you all too familiar with the monetary pains involved with Kasumi's eating sprees.

Kasumi: "Fiiine, I'll let you off the hook for now"

You and Shinichi: "Phew..."

The timing was too perfect, the three of you bursting into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. Finished up however, you all headed back out into Kichijoji, making your way to the station and stopping to say your farewells.

You: "It really was a pleasure meeting you"

Shinichi: "Likewise! I hope to see you a lot more in the future F/n, you really are quite an intriguing individual"

The two of you shook hands once more, Shinichi giving you a friendly pat on the back as he did. After he finished his goodbye, Kasumi stepped forward, embracing you in a big hug which you responded to in kind.

You: "See you tomorrow Sumi, Love you"

Kasumi: "I love you too senpai, be safe on your way back!"

With that, the Yoshizawa's waved goodbye as they walked off towards their train, leaving you in high spirits that the night had been such a great success as you travelled back home to Leblanc...


	23. I Am Thou

Finally on the chapter of the story cover! Honestly surprised the story is progressing so fast due to my upload schedule...and even more surprised I'm actually still keeping to it due to my track record of consistently uploading. In any case, I'm looking forward to the later chapters coming up, with a lot more emphasis on Kasumi's overarching story and how its gonna change with the events of this fanfic. On an unrelated note, I would like to pose all you readers another question and ask where you all are from. I'm kinda interested to see where the majority of my viewership comes from, with myself being based out of the UK, so if anyone wants to share just post a comment here. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

It had been a few days later after your meeting with Shinichi Yoshizawa and things had been overall been going great. With the free time on your hands now that Okumura's treasure had been stolen, you were free to focus on your studies, friends, and Mementos targets as you awaited his change of heart.

Morgana: "Classes are starting soon, you gonna actually go this time?"

You: "Don't give me that look. Kawakami said we could skip class a few times after all"

Morgana: "Just make sure its not affecting those perfect grades of yours mister!"

As you continued walking down the hallways chatting with Morgana, you felt yourself bump into someone, looking ahead of you to see Kasumi with a saddened look on her face.

You: "Sumi? What's wrong?"

Kasumi: "Senpai..."

The bell signalling the beginning of class distracted you for a moment, Kasumi taking that second to quickly rush away from you, too fast to let you stop her.

Morgana: "What was that about?"

You: "I...have some ideas..."

Morgana: "Hey...there's something on the floor there. Yoshizawa must have dropped it"

You looked down to the ground, spotting the good luck charm Kasumi had bought in Hawaii, the red head having dropped it during her escape.

Morgana: "We should send her a text to make sure she's got it"

You: "Yeah..."

Morgana: "Hey, she'll be okay. After school we can go see her and you can ask her what's going on, okay?"

You: "Alright..."

You pulled out your phone and sent off a text to Kasumi, asking her if she was okay as well as telling her you were in possession of her good luck charm. With your good mood slightly soured due to your worry for you lover, you decided against skipping class. The day felt to drag on more than usual as you awaited its end, wanting to see Kasumi as soon as possible.

_~After School~_

As you exited the classroom, you felt your phone rumble in your pocket, taking it out to answer a call from Kasumi.

You: "Hey! Are you alright? You seemed off earlier"

Kasumi: "Yes, I'll be okay. You said you had my good luck charm right? I'm at Odaiba right now, in front of the stadium? Can we meet there?"

You: "Yeah, on my way"

You hung up the call and quickly began making your way to the station, getting on the first train to Odaiba as you clutched Kasumi's charm in your hands.

Morgana: "She wasn't exactly in the best of spirits last time she was at the stadium. Something definitely happened at school"

You: "Time to go find out what"

As the train came to a stop you sprung out as fast as you could, barging through the crowds of people in a hurry.

Morgana: "H-Hey! Don't crush me!"

You: "Sorry!"

Now having exited the station, you began making your way to the construction site of the nearby stadium, all the while keeping an eye out for Kasumi. After a bit of searching, you spotted her, giving her a wave as you walked over.

Morgana: "Hm?"

Suddenly as your moved towards her, reality began to distort and change before your eyes, the same effect that had occurred when entering the Metaverse. The site that was the stadium was now replaced with a colossal structure of white and gold, telescopes extruding from it.

You: "We're in a Palace? But how?! Wait...Kasumi...shit!"

You felt the blue rush of flames as you attire changed to that of a Phantom Thief, Morgana also having changed his form.

Morgana: "But neither of us activated the Nav...unless...you didn't tell Yoshizawa did you?"

You: "Of course not! There's no way she could have the app!"

Morgana: "Hey... where'd she go?"

You turned away from Morgana to where Kasumi had been standing, the spot now vacant. With no time to waste you quickly began rushing towards the Palace, Morgana quick behind you as you leapt over the first gate at lightning speeds.

You: "That idiot!"

You jumped down from where you were and continued on to an elevator, slamming your fist against the button and entering it quickly.

Morgana: "Joker it's okay, she couldn't have gotten far"

You stayed silent in response, keeping your focus on finding Kasumi before any shadows got to her. As the elevator reached the top, you exited out into a white room, spotting the door to the next room and rushing over to it.

You: "Damn, thing's locked"

Morgana: "Where could she have gone then?"

You observed your surroundings and spotted a pathway for you, climbing up it and using your grappling hook to gain height as you continued on your way.

Kasumi: "W-Who's there?!"

You: "That was her!"

Morgana: "Someone must be up ahead. Stay on guard, we don't know anything about this place"

You nodded to your teammate, happy you at least had some backup if you got into a fight. With no time to waste, you both slid down the golden path in front of you, landing in the next room and spotting Kasumi, as well as a red headed girl in a leotard.

Morgana: "Who is that? Is she a cognitive being?"

You: "Who cares?! Come on!"

Kasumi: "Stop! STOP IT!"

As you rushed to her aid, Kasumi fell down to her knees clutching her head in pain, the figure in front of her being struck down by a shadow that had appeared behind it, before fading away into nothing. The shadow quickly burst out into its true form, Kasumi being knocked back slightly and spotting the two of you.

You: "Sumi! It's alright, it's me!"

Morgana: "Joker! What are you doing? Secret identity and all that?!"

You: "Who cares about that right now?!"

Kasumi: "Senpai? What's going on?"

Morgana: "We'll explain later. That thing is ready for a fight"

Monstrous Entity: "Accept yourself! Our lord laments the foolishness birthed from your pain!"

Kasumi: "What are you talking about?!"

Your ears were quickly flooded with audio as you could now hear what sounded like students and teachers of Shujin, each of them ridiculing Kasumi's special treatment as an honour student, saying she didn't deserve it.

Kasumi: "Thats...no...I've had enough of this"

Morgana: "Yoshizawa?"

Kasumi: "You're telling me I'm not cutting it?! As if I don't know that better than anyone! Still, I dont care what anyone says about me...but I will NOT tolerate anyone speaking ill of our dream!"

Kasumi slowly began getting up to her feet as she continued to speak, with you focused on her words as she did.

Kasumi: "It's all in your best interest...filling my life with this pressure... demanding the results that you want! And now you're all branding me a failure?! Let me remind you who you're talking to: I am Kasumi Yoshizawa!"

Once again as she finished speaking, Kasumi grabbed her head in pain. This time it was different however, reminding you of the same process you and the others had gone through to unlock your Persona's.

Morgana: "Yoshizawa...is she..?!"

You: "Yeah...she is"

With a rip of her new mask and a burst of blue flames, Kasumi emerged in her new attire of rebellion, now sporting a black leotard and a bolero jacket. Looking it over quickly, her outfit was similar in some ways to yours, even having red gloves, but that could be discussed at another time. Behind her stood her new Persona, the creature consisting of blue and yellow hues and almost resembling a ballerina.

Kasumi: "I'm going all out with Cendrillon!"

At this point, the battle had begun, both you and Morgana rushing over to Kasumi to join her in combat.

Morgana: "Alright Yoshizawa! Rip off your mask to control that thing okay?"

You: "We'll show you how to do things, don't be reckless"

Kasumi: "Thank you! Please do"

Taking the first action, you ripped off your mask and begun the battle, buffing the party up to begin as you wished to end this battle quickly. After that, Morgana used Zorro and hit the Shadow with a harsh tornado of wind, damaging the creature somewhat.

You: "See how its done?"

Kasumi: "Yes! I'm ready to go"

Morgana: "Alright, then let's see what you can do!"

Taking her first action in combat, Kasumi ripped off her mask, striking the attacker with a strong hit of holy damage. The shadow reacted harshly against it, being knocked down to the ground.

Morgana: "It was weak to that!"

You: "Let's rush it!"

You and Morgana leapt into the air and delivered an all out attack together, damaging the foe quite significantly as Kasumi watched in awe. With its weakness down, the battle was all but won, with you being lucky enough to have a Persona on hand that did bless damage. After a few more attacks from both sides, the shadow was defeated.

Kasumi: "Whew...nngh!"

Kasumi, clearly weakened by her awakening, slightly collapsed after the fight ended, barely standing.

Kasumi: "No...I can't...be weak anymore!"

Kasumi was harnessing as much energy as she had left to keep standing, but you quickly moved over to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer so she could lean on you.

You: "It's okay, that was a lot to deal with for anyone...that doesn't mean you're weak"

Kasumi: "But..."

Kasumi's protest came to and end when she saw your caring smile, your unfamiliar attire not hiding your caring nature for her. With her energy drained, she took you up on her offer, leaning her weight against you as she tried to recover. As she leant against you, Kasumi trailed her fingers along your mask, and then hers.

Kasumi: "By the way...why are we dressed like this now?"

The yelling of nearby shadows interrupted her questions, all of you sensing imminent danger.

Morgana: "We can explain everything when we get out of here!"

You: "Right, can you stand?"

Kasumi: "Yes...I should be okay now"

You: "Great, let's get the hell out of here"

All three of you quickly rushed to the exit of the Palace, heading back into the real world as you exited the unfamiliar Palace.

Kasumi: "Oh...we're back at...huh? My clothes changed back to normal too"

You: "Shame, I kinda liked you in that"

Morgana: "Is now really the time for flirting? This is the location where you first entered the Metaverse, we all just came back"

Kasumi: "Came...back? Did we go somewhere?"

You: "It's... complicated"

Kasumi: "Please senpai, I want to know about what just happened"

You: "I... didn't want to involve you in all this"

Morgana: "It's unavoidable at this point though"

You sighed out deeply as you looked at your lover, a confused look on her face as she awaited an answer.

You: "Alright, I'll explain everything"

Kasumi: "Thank you"

With no reason to hide anything anymore, you told Kasumi all you could about how the Metaverse functioned, stating the existence of Palaces, and Personas too. Morgana helped in the explanation here and there as Kasumi listened intently.

Kasumi: "A Metaverse...with Palaces...and Personas"

You: "See why I didn't want you involved? It's...a lot, even for me"

Kasumi: "Normally I'd say you'd be playing a joke on me senpai, but after seeing all that for myself...well..."

Morgana: "We can't expect you to understand it all in one go. Take your time"

Kasumi: "Thank you for being so understanding Mr. Kitty!"

Morgana: "I'll let that slide this time...but isn't there something that should be surprising you?"

You: "It is taking her quite some time"

Morgana: "Right?"

Kasumi: "Hm? Wait... senpai's cat is talking?!"

Morgana: "Took you long enough. And I am NOT a cat! I am Morgana"

Kasumi: "So wait, all those times it seemed like he was responding to you when I was visiting...he actually was?"

You: "Pretty much, people can only understand him if they've heard him talk in the Metaverse. Something about cognition or whatever. In any case, you probably wouldn't have even been in this mess if you hadn't lost this"

You handed the overwhelmed Kasumi her good luck charm, happy to see it returned to her.

You: "You dropped it when we bumped into each other in the morning. Something happened at school didn't it?"

Kasumi: "Well...I got the results back from that meet I thought I did well in and...I got third place"

You: "That's still really good Sumi"

Kasumi: "I know, and of course it's a massive improvement from last time, but it's still not good enough for me. The school is even more displeased though, they said they might revoke my honour status if my results don't improve soon. I...also overheard the vice principal saying how much of a waste of effort I was... "

You: "I thought it might be something like that. Makoto warned me that the school was ditching honour students that weren't helping their image"

Kasumi: "Wait, you knew about it?"

You: "I'm sorry. You already had a lot on your plate and I didn't want to add more pressure to you. That's also the reason why I said we shouldn't be seen dating in school..."

Kasumi: "Senpai..."

You: "I shouldn't have kept secrets from you like that"

Kasumi: "I understand why you did it. It's okay. In any case, whatever happened in that Metaverse place seemed to help me get over it, so I should be alright now"

Morgana: "Glad you're feeling better, but we still aren't any closer to even understanding how Yoshizawa even got into the Metaverse, let alone a Palace"

You: "There's no logical way she could have the Nav though..."

Morgana: "Might as well be on the safe side. Could we see your phone Sumi?"

Kasumi: "Huh? Oh, sure"

Kasumi took her phone out of her pocket to hand it to you, with you interested to see what the search history said regarding the Palace you were in.

Kasumi: "Oh darn! The battery is dead, it's been acting up for quite a while now"

Morgaba: "Well it's not like that was a Palace we were after anyways, so its no big deal"

Kasumi: "Okay, I've been meaning to ask...are you two part of the Phantom Thieves?"

You: "Part of? I'm the leader"

Morgana: "H-Hey! Don't just go out and say it!"

You: "She already knows about that world, no point hiding what we do with it anymore"

Kasumi: "You're their leader?! Wait...in that case...when we were at the café with Akechi-san...I basically told the Phantom Thieves themselves I didn't agree with what they were doing! I'm really sorry"

You: "Don't be, some of the stuff you said definitely struck a chord with me after all"

Morgana: "Well with that out of the way...what's your call?"

You: "Hm? About what?"

Morgana: "Kasumi obviously! Considering how she did back there, she'd make an excellent addition to the Phantom Thieves"

Kasumi: "You...want me to join the Phantom Thieves?"

You: "Huh? Hey, hold on a second!"

Morgana: "You've awakened to your Persona, know about the existence of Palace, and look like you have quite some potential. We'd be glad to have you"

You: "Speak for yourself! Sumi has plenty on her plate already, she doesn't need to be out there with us risking her life to-"

Kasumi: "Thank you, but...I'm sorry! I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer"

Your protests were interrupted as Kasumi gave her response to Morgana, the cat seemingly surprised at her choice.

Morgana: "Wait what?!"

Kasumi: "It's like senpai said. When I awakened to my...Persona was it? I also realized something...I can't keep obsessing over my shortcomings in gymnastics like this. As intriguing as this world of yours is, I want to focus on fulfilling my dream. I'm truly sorry to say no after all you've done for me, but I feel I would only cause you more trouble if I went into it without being totally invested"

You: "Honestly? I'm glad..."

You still weren't totally okay with the fact you and your friends risked your lives so readily in your pursuit of justice, and adding Kasumi into the mix definitely would make you uneasy.

Kasumi: "Of course I wont say a word to anyone"

Morgana: "Hm...can't say I'm not disappointed, but I'm glad you catch on quick in regards to keeping this on the down low. If you ever change your mind, just let us know okay?"

With the danger having passed and your secrets now exposed, you let out a deep sigh of relief, Kasumi tilting her head in confusion as she looked at you before you suddenly embraced her in a hug.

Kasumi: "S-Senpai?"

You: "You seriously had me worried there you big idiot! What kind of person rushes head first into the crazy looking building that appears out of nowhere?"

Kasumi: "...hehe...I'm sorry"

Kasumi wrapped her arms around you as she deepened your embrace, the two of you enjoying that feeling for a while until Morgana interrupted.

Morgana: "Should I get going orrr?"

Kasumi: "It's alright, I should be getting back home at this point myself. There's... definitely a lot on my mind"

You: "You're always welcome over if you wanna talk"

Kasumi nodded at you as you ended your hug, the young girl getting on her tippy toes as she pecked your cheek. With that, the three of you walked to the station together, saying goodbye as you headed your separate ways home.

Kasumi: "See you tomorrow senpai. Love you"

You: "Love you too Sumi. Get some rest okay?"

After a wave goodbye, you took your usual train back to Yongen, collapsing into your bed after entering Leblanc.

You: "Man, some day"

Morgana: "You're telling me. I was expecting us to have a new member!"

You: "She made her choice Mona"

Morgana: "Yeah yeah I know, but you gotta admit she did pretty well in there. She would make a great Phantom Thief"

You: "...guess I can agree with you there"

You relaxed a bit in your room until the evening slowly began to roll round, popping a few texts to Kasumi to make sure she was alright after the events of the Palace. All the while however, you pondered the mystery of how Kasumi had entered the Metaverse...and who that Palace belonged to...


	24. Calm Before The Storm

So after last chapter, it was kinda nice to see I had viewers spread out in a lotta different places in response to the question I asked. Always happy to see people around the world liking this nerdy hobby of mine. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Jose: "Thanks for bringing me so many flowers again. Good job!"

The peculiar denizen of Memento took your supply of flowers happily, exchanging a few items of decent value to you for them before giving you a thumbs up.

You: "Gonna make more smoothies out of them?"

Jose: "Mhm! I should be able to learn a lot from all that you've given me"

You: "You really are one strange kid Jose..."

Jose: "You think so?"

You: "Yup, though I can't exactly talk"

Jose: "I see...do humans think strange people are bad?"

You: "That's...sort of a complicated question. Some people might not be too fond of it. Others, like myself, might think it makes you unique"

Jose: "I see...humans really are complicated, but I'm glad you think I'm unique though!"

Your conversation was interrupted as you heard the horn of the Mona-mobile behind you, spotting Ryuji in the driver's seat, looking impatient as he desperately wanted to finish up your requests from the Phan site.

You: "Guess I should be heading off"

Jose: "Mhm, see you deeper down. Don't forget to keep collecting those stamps too!"

Jose gave you his usual smile as you showed him a thumbs up in response. With your items bought, you headed back to the van, Ryuji scooting out of the driver's seat to let you in.

Ryuji: "Finally, took you long enough"

You: "What? I'm curious about him, you should be too you know! We literally know like, nothing about him"

Yusuke: "I do agree that his existence here is rather...odd... practically in every sense of the word"

Ann: "Look who's talking"

Ryuji: "Look, the kid gives us useful crap in exchange for a bunch of frickin flowers. That's all we gotta know..."

Morgana: "This is why you're not the brains of the group..."

Now in the car, you handed out some of the items you had bought from Jose, giving a few of your party members some soul drops to revitalise them slightly. After that, you headed down to the next level of Mementos, arriving at a platform to rest up before continuing on. As the other group members headed for the seats, Morgana grabbed your attention by tugging at you slightly, taking you to the side to talk.

Morgana: "Hey Joker, got a minute?"

You: "Sure, what's up?"

Morgana: "Are we gonna tell the others? About that other Palace and Kasumi?"

You looked over to your group of friends pondering the question Morgana posed for a moment.

You: "No. We're still waiting on Okumura's change of heart, no way we should be jumping into another Palace already. Plus, we don't even have a way inside unless Kasumi can repeat whatever she did last time to get in, and I'm not getting her involved with this"

Morgana: "Well...okay...I'm not exactly thrilled at keeping things from the others, but I'll trust your judgement"

You: "Thanks Mona, anything else? I wanna get some Leblanc coffee down me"

Morgana: "Well, I've also been thinking bout how you wanted to use that grappling hook of yours a bit more...and I think I came up with an idea"

You: "For a new move?"

Morgana: "Yup! Wanna hear it?"

Ann: "Hey! You two coming to rest?!"

You: "In a sec! Go ahead Mona"

Morgana began to explain his ideal plan in detail to you, giving you a decent idea of how effective it could be tactically.

Morgana: "W-Well, what do you think?"

You: "Hm...worth a shot"

Morgan: "Really? I-I mean...o-of course it is, this IS me we're talking about after all!"

You: "Modest as always Mona"

With his explanation over, you rejoined up with the others to rest a bit before continuing on. Heading back onti the rails, you entered a new level of Mementos, Morgana form as a van helping you navigate the winding paths of the underground until you spotted an enemy in your way and quickly rammed into them to initiate combat. Only one combatant, but they were more on the tough side this time.

Morgana: "Okay Joker! You ready for that special move?"

Futaba: "Hm? Do you two have something planned?"

You: "I'll follow your lead Mona"

With a nod of approval, Morgana began your combined attack, jumping into the air and transforming back into a van as you dived through the window into the driver's seat.

Morgana: "Pedal to the metal Joker!"

You: "Right!"

Doing as he said, you floored the gas pedal, ramming straight into the shocked Shadow ahead of you. After colliding with the attacker, you initiated a drifting manoeuvre, the van spinning around as you hooked your grappling hook onto the enemy on the floor. The unwilling Shadow now dragged behind the van as you drove at high speeds, hitting the ground over and over as he did. Suddenly you slammed hard on the brakes, sending the fighter flying towards you and Morgana. As it was about to fly past the van, you opened up the door to the vehicle, clothes-lining it and making it land right next to you with a hard thud. To add the final insult to injury, you spun out your pistol, aiming it down to deliver a final headshot to finish the Shadow off.

You: "Gotcha..."

A loud bang signalled the end of the fight, the Shadow turning into ashes as it was defeated by your attack. With the manoeuvre complete, Morgana reverted back to his usual form, giving you a nice high five in celebration of your efforts.

Yusuke: "Impressive! I wasn't aware you two had come up with a new combat move"

You: "It was Morgana's idea really, though I may have improvised a few things here and there..."

Ryuji: "Made quick work of that guy for damn sure! Nice job Mona"

Morgana: "Hehe, as expected from one of my plans, it went off without a hitch!"

Haru: "The possibilities with Mona-chan are quite limitless due to him having that other form...maybe I should start thinking of a new move..."

Makoto: "Just...make sure you don't try anything like that when you get your actual license...okay Joker?"

You: "No promises"

Makoto: "...I pity your future instructor..."

After Makoto had made her disdain towards your response well known, you continued on your missions in Mementos, finishing up a few requests and exploring many more layers to the winding labyrinth before you all exited the Metaverse and headed on your ways.

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

Morgana: "Guess we're all meeting up after school then. I wonder what's gonna come out during that press conference"

You: "Hopefully something to do with the mental shutdowns...and that black masked guy we keep hearing bout"

You hand just ended a conversation in the usual chatroom, Haru telling you all that her father would be holding a press conference at eight tonight. A part of you was excited as always to see the results of your actions as Phantom Thieves, knowing that each Palace you took down was spreading justice in the world. For now though, you had school, knowing you would meet up with the others after it. As you finished getting changed for the day, you headed downstairs to have some breakfast, spotting Futaba at the counter having some curry herself.

Futaba: "Yo, looking sharp as always F/n"

You: "Morning Futaba, where's Sojiro?"

Futaba: "Out getting ingredients next door, shouldn't be too long. So, you hyped for tonight? We finally get to see Okumura squirm live on TV!"

Morgana: "Not exactly the most elegant way of putting it, but yes, it is quite exciting"

You and Morgana sat down at the counter next to Futaba, digging into your portion of curry as you continued chatting.

Futaba: "By the way, know it's kinda early for serious talk but I was wondering...you and Sojiro doing okay?"

You: "Boss? I think we're on good terms, especially after I helped him out with that business regarding your uncle"

Futaba: "Yeah, thanks again for that"

You: "No problem. If I'm entirely honest, you two are the closest 'family' I have"

Futaba: "What about your folks back home? Or does our fearless leader have a 'troubled family past he doesnt wish to share'?"

Futaba made dramatic poses as she said the last part, forcing out some laughter from you.

You: "Hah, nothing so mysterious. No, they just don't really care for me much back home. My folks didn't really mind much when I got forced to transfer out here. Heck, I haven't even gotten a single message from them asking how I'm doing"

Morgana: "Seriously? Not exactly prime examples of good parenting...no offense"

You: "None taken"

You continued chowing down on your meal, eventually finishing it up and washing your plate, still knowing you had plenty of time to get to school.

Futaba: "W-Well...I'm only speaking for myself, but you're always welcome here with me and Sojiro. I can tell he likes you"

You: "Pretty good at hiding it if he does"

Futaba: "He's the ultimate tsundere"

You: "Right...well I gotta head off. See you after school Futaba. Also, it's...nice to know you like me being here Futaba"

Futaba: "Duh, it's not like Sojiro understands any of my anime references!"

You: "That's your main reason for liking me around?"

Futaba: "...no?"

You: "You're not very good at lying..."

You rolled your eyes at Futaba before waving her goodbye as you departed for Shujin. Reaching the station, you took your usual train route and spent the rest of your day in classes.

_~Lunchtime~_

Morgana: "Can't believe they were sold out of bread that quickly!"

You: "Sorry, I did try to be as quick as possible"

You were walking down the halls of Shujin, having failed in your attempts to snag some bread for you and Morgana to have at lunch. Not much had happened during your classes, the most interesting thing being Kawakami reminding you that Maruki's term of counselling at Shujin was coming to an end. You had made a mental note to spend some more time with him, determined to help him finish his research before he departed. As you tried to figure out an alternative to your planned lunch, you felt someone nudge against you, following the figure to see Kasumi stand in front of you smiling.

Kasumi: "Hiya senpai! And hello to you to Morgana-senpai"

Morgana: "Hey there Yoshizawa"

You: "Hi Sumi, what's got you in a good mood?"

Kasumi: "Well, I wanted to surprise you"

Behind Kasumi, she pulled out a small bento box she was hiding, presenting it to you with a joking fanfare sound.

Kasumi: "Tada! Kasumi cooking version two! It's nothing crazy complicated, but should be free of curry this time"

You: "...you're a lifesaver. I thought I was gonna go hungry. Thanks"

Kasumi: "No problem, you wanna eat together too?"

You: "Sure, least I can do for having you make me lunch again"

Maruki: "Oh! Hello there"

Your conversation was interrupted as Maruki walked by you both, his usual smile on his face as he spoke.

Kasumi: "Oh Dr. Maruki! We were just taking about having lunch, care to join us? If that's fine with you senpai"

You: "Sure, I don't mind, been meaning to chat with you a bit doc since I heard your term was closing up soon"

Maruki: "Perfect, I'll tag along then"

The three of you continued walking until you got to a nearby bench in one of the courtyards, sitting down and unpacking your lunches.

Maruki: "Um, is that...your lunch Yoshizawa-san?"

Maruki looked at the abnormally large lunchbox Kasumi had with confusion, clearly not used to her portion sizes.

You: "You get used to her portion sizes pretty quickly"

Kasumi: "I have to eat this much to stay active, I always burn through everything I eat. Your lunch is the problem here Doctor. You should really focus more on your diet if you want to strengthen your body"

Maruki: "Really? In that case, maybe I should go and grab something else. I think I spotted some food left over in the teacher's lounge, be right back!"

The doctor quickly excused himself for a bit as he rushed off to get some food, leaving you and Kasumi alone.

You: "He's quite a weird one huh?"

Kasumi: "Definitely, but in a good way I think. So, how's my favourite senpai?"

You: "Pretty good, got a lot planned tonight after all"

Kasumi: "Hm? What's the occasion?"

You: "A celebration to do with my....other work"

Kasumi: "Ah, I see"

You and Kasumi looked over at the nearby students passing by you, waiting for them to be gone before talking more.

You: "We took down our latest target, you know who Okumura is right?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, the CEO of Big Bang Burger right? Was he doing something wrong?"

You: "Bit of a long story, but yes. We succeeded though, and he's holding a press conference tonight that we're all gonna watch. Hopefully we can get some answers from it"

Kasumi: "Interesting, perhaps I'll tune it to watch this evening. I don't exactly know much about what you all do after all"

A larger group of students passing by forced the discussion to end, the two of you chatting about other matters that were less secretive.

Kasumi: "I see that the school festival is coming up soon, excited?"

You: "Yeah, I'm planning to walk around it a bit with my friends. We actually have a new addition to the group too, you should meet her sometime"

Kasumi: "Well any friend of senpai's is a friend of mine"

You: "We should meet up as well and walk around together too. I'd love to enjoy the festival together"

Kasumi: "Mhm, definitely! Oh...are you sure that will be okay? We're...still being secretive about...'us' after all"

While Kasumi had been able to push past her problems regarding her shortcomings in gymnastics, the threat of her losing her honour student status was still a possibility, forcing you to continue hiding your relationship at school.

You: "Kasumi I-"

Maruki: "I'm back!"

Maruki sat back in his place on the bench with you both, unfortunately interrupting your conversation before you could respond to Kasumi's worries. Maruki now had a handful of food items in his possession, his lunch close to rivalling Kasumi's

Maruki: "Sorry if I made you wait long"

Kasumi: "Not at all, we had plenty to talk about"

You: "...did you clear out the faculty lounge doc?"

Maruki: "Oh...um...quite possibly...I may have been a bit overzealous...haha..."

Kasumi: "Well I think that's a perfect amount for your Doctor!"

Maruki: "That's good to hear. By the way Yoshizawa-san, you seem to be in higher spirits these days. Honestly I was quite worried that what happened in the-"

Maruki stopped himself mid sentence, realising you were still in his company.

Kasumi: "It's alright doctor, F/n-senpai already knows"

Maruki: "Ah, I suppose that makes sense. I was going to say I was quite worried about your emotional state after everything in the guidance office with the other teachers. You're definitely giving off a much different vibe than I was expecting after that"

Kasumi: "Yes, thankfully I was able to put those problems behind me and move on"

Maruki: "I'm impressed. You don't even seem to be overexerting yourself either"

Kasumi: "Sorry if I worried you"

Maruki: "Not at all. It's wonderful to hear how you've been. I must admit though I'm a bit surprised. If you don't mind me asking, was F/n the reason for your sudden breakthrough? Or something else entirely?"

Kasumi: "I suppose you could say it was F/n and his friends. They...gave me a reason to rethink things...or, more like a reason to stand up to my problems. Isn't that right senpai?"

You: "Something like that. I have to agree with the doc though, seeing you with that new found attitude makes me really happy"

Kasumi: "I'm glad I could make you both smile! Now with all that chatter out of the way, I'm starving!"

Kasumi began enjoying her meal to the fullest, with you and Maruki joining her soon after. As you tasted Kasumi's cooking, you could definitely feel the increase in quality from last time, everything not tasting just like curry this time at least. Her inexperience in cooking was still pretty prominent in the lack of bold flavours, but it was definitely a step in the right direction. After a lot more eating, Kasumi began packing up her things to head off.

Kasumi: "Sorry to cut this short, but I have PE next. It was very nice talking with you both"

Maruki: "Likewise Yoshizawa-san"

You: "Good luck in PE, see ya later Sumi"

The gymnast departed on her way, leaving you and Maruki alone on the bench.

Maruki: "Haha, what a charming little nickname. I must say, whatever you did to help Yoshizawa has really thrown me through the loop so to speak. Her outlook on her situation just a few days ago was so filled with dread, and yet look at her now. Care to share your secret?"

You: "Heh, maybe some other time"

Maruki: "In any case, it was fun eating with you both, but classes should be starting up again soon so it's best I head on my way"

Maruki stood up to begin leaving, you following close behind him. The two of you shared a small handshake. However all you could think about was the school festival and what Kasumi had said prior about you being together during it.

Maruki: "Hm? Is something the matter F/n?"

You: "Am I that obvious?"

Maruki: "Well I AM a therapist after all. Wanna talk about it?"

You: "Well...it's about Kasumi..."

Maruki: "Oh, well I'm not very knowledgeable on romance myself...but I'll do my best"

You took the doctor to the side, away from the students heading back to class as you began speaking.

You: "I...want to walk around during the school festival together. As...a couple"

Maruki: "And there's a problem with that?"

You: "No! Well- I mean...yes... Kasumi's honour status is up in the air at the moment, and the fact she's dating the 'deliquent transfer' coming out wouldn't exactly help her situation right now"

Maruki: "I see..."

You: "My brain is telling me to just let it go for her sake"

Maruki: "And what is your heart telling you?"

You: "To tell the vice principal to shove it and go with her without caring what others think"

Maruki: "Haha, your heart is definitely quite honest! On a more serious note, I do agree that her being seen dating a deliquent would definitely not help her situation at all..."

You: "So I should not go with her..."

Maruki: "I never said that"

You: "Huh? But you just-"

Maruki: "I said her dating a deliquent would be bad. F/n you regularly rank top of your class during exams, and plenty of the faculty tell me about how well you do in classes. You may have started school with that negative stigma attached to you unfortunately, but it's thanks to your hard work that I believe you've grown past that old reputation of yours"

You: "You really think so?"

Maruki: "Absolutely. You have no reason to worry about the festival, you and Kasumi deserve to enjoy your relationship together"

You: "Yeah...thanks doc..."

Maruki: "It's the least I can do for all the help you've given me. Now, you should be heading off to class. My office is always open for you F/n, for the time I have left at Shujin of course"

The doctor gave you a light pat on the back before you headed your separate ways, happy with the advice he had given you and excited for you to go to the festival with your lover...

_~After School~_

The sound of the bell signalled the end of your classes for the day, your last lesson dragging on as you awaited your meeting on the roof. With the lesson over, you began packing your things away.

Ann: "Ready to go meet everyone else? Hopefully they all got in okay, I worry how Futaba coped with all the students leaving"

Morgana: "She probably met up with Yusuke and was so busy calling him Inari this and Inari that she didn't even notice the crowds"

Ann: "Hope you're right. Shall we get going?"

You nodded in approval, following Ann up to the rooftop to meet the others of your group. As you opened up the door outside, you could see the members of your large group gathered around, you, Morgana, and Ann having been the last to arrive.

Yusuke: "It seems they've arrived"

Makoto: "Perfect, come over will you? Haru's showing us the garden"

Ann: "I never knew you were the one growing these senpai"

Haru: "You can just call me Haru. The seasons are changing, so I thought it'd be nice for the plants to change too"

Morgana: "Not a bad idea"

Haru: "This time it's a Yusuke Kitagawa production!"

You: "How can a flower be nude?"

Haru: "Huh? What do you mean nude?"

Ann: "N-Nevermind him! He's just joking!"

Haru: "I...see"

Yusuke: "F/n's jokes aside...I simply added some aesthetic simplicity by balancing the colour placement. Furthermore Haru chose the flowers herself, so it will surely be a great sight once they are grown. We were hoping you all could help with some of the final touches however"

Ryuji: "Don't see why not, we got time to kill til the conference after all"

Haru: "Alright, let's get started then!"

Your group began helping out Haru and Yusuke, following their instructions in regards to the flowerbed as you continued chatting.

Ryuji: "Hey, you know how we're thinking of the school festival as our celebration party? Anyone else think we should have a real celebration on top of that?"

You: "Isn't two parties a bit overboard?"

Yusuke: "Somehow I find myself agreeing with Ryuji, a get together amongst ourselves could function as a proper welcoming for Haru"

Haru: "Oh you don't have to do that, the school festival is plenty already"

You: "No no, they're right. Every other member has had a proper celebration after joining, only fair you get the same treatment"

Ryuji: "Hey! I didn't get one!"

You: "Dude we went out for food right after and I ended up paying for you after you ordered off the deluxe menu 'by mistake'"

Ryuji: "Oh...right...heh my bad!"

Haru: "Well...as long as you sure...how about a night party? At Destinyland?"

You: "Uh...what's that?"

Ryuji: "You've never heard of Destinyland?"

You: "I used to live out in the country remember?"

Makoto: "It's an enormous amusement park nearby, some people call it the kingdom of dreams"

Ryuji: "Place like that puts even Dome Town to shame!"

Haru: "It would be a bit late, but I could rent out the park for us"

Ann: "The ENTIRE park?!"

Haru: "Didn't you say you wanted to do something amongst ourselves?"

Yusuke: "I did but-"

Haru: "Hold on, I'll go check"

Haru walked off to another area of the rooftop to speak on her phone, leaving you all dumfounded at the idea of renting out an entire amusement park.

Ann: "She really thinks like a celebrity"

You: "Least she's got that part of being a Phantom Thief down in advance"

Ryuji: "The hell is she gonna check?"

After a few more moments, Haru came back, a smiling beaming on her face.

Haru: "It looks like it will work!"

You: "No offense Ann, but she's kinda blown the Milton Buffet out of the water..."

Ann: "No kidding, the entire park..."

Futaba: "The price for something like that...so insane..."

Haru: "Oh that won't be a problem. We originally booked it for a company party, but had to call it off because of the scandal. We'd barely get anything back if we cancelled the reservation, so why not take advantage of it?"

Ryuji: "Ain't gonna hear me complaining, let's do it!"

Makoto: "Sounds good to me"

Futaba: "Ditto!"

Yusuke: "What do you think F/n?"

You: "Sounds interesting, you guys better show me round though, I don't know a thing bout this place"

Haru: "I guess our plans for tonight are set then! Let's get back to it"

Your group of friends and you went back to work on Haru's garden, now indebted to your new member as she had planned such an incredible celebration for the evening. The rest of the afternoon was spent making sure the garden was positively immaculate, before you all split off and got ready for the events of tonight...


	25. Something Goes Wrong

Glad to see I was able to add to the suspense for this chapter a bit with the previous one. This was one of the more interesting parts of the story for me to edit and add to, and I believe I did pretty well on including new elements to it. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

Futaba: "We are the rulers of the kingdom of dreams!"

You: "Temporary rulers. Don't let the power go to your head Futaba"

The fireworks continued to be set off in the distance as you all enjoyed your evening meal in Destinyland. Overall the night had been plenty interesting, viewing all the nearby attractions and stores while you had the place to yourselves. With the night growing later though, and the press conference almost ready to begin, you had all sat down to enjoy your meals as well as the views.

Makoto: "Is this lighting just for our sake as well?"

Haru: "That's right"

You: "Part of me kinda feels bad, the staff putting on such a crazy show for all of us"

Ryuji: "With the price Futaba showed me to rent this place, they ain't got nothing to be mad about"

Yusuke: "It's beautiful"

Futaba: "'It's not as beautiful as you!' that's the kind of stuff couples say right? F/n, back me up here"

You: "Can't say that's one I've used myself, but I'll definitely remember it for later, could even take Sumi here for this"

Ann: "I feel like anyone would fall for a line like that in front of this view"

Morgana: "...Lady Ann, this view is not as beautiful as-"

Ryuji: "C'mon, you guys are getting way too excited about this stuff"

You: "So close Mona"

Morgana: "Grrrr, stupid Ryuji"

Ann: "You talk like you're not tapping into your inner child too Ryuji"

Ann pointed at the fake bear ears Ryuji now had on, the blonde clearly embarrassed by the being brought up.

Ryuji: "This is just cus Futaba kept naggin me to put em on!"

Futaba: "I did not!"

Ryuji: "You said something like that!"

You: "I'm totally posting this later"

You began to snap pictures of Ryuji in the bear ears, the deliquent quickly jumping to his feet and chasing you to try and delete the pictures. After much pestering from him, you deleted the pictures for him, all but one of them which you saved without his knowledge.

Yusuke: "This really is quite heartwarming"

Haru: "Honestly I would have liked to have seen the parade as well, but given how sudden the request was they couldn't get enough staff together to do it"

Ryuji: "Either way, this is totally by far the best party ever!"

Haru: "I'm glad to see you're all enjoying it!"

The smile on Haru's face quickly got you to your feet, everyone gazing at you as you raised up your glass to give a small speech.

You: "Everyone! Let's all properly welcome Haru to this crazy lil group of ours! I admit, our first introduction was an... interesting one to say the least..."

Ryuji: "That's putting it mildly eh 'Beauty Thief'?"

Haru: "Please dont remind me!"

Haru seemed a bit embarrassed as her old code name was stated out, the others and you laughing a bit before continuing your speech.

You: "...but I think I speak for everyone when I say we are very happy to have you on our side now, and we all can't wait to see what you can do! To Haru!"

The Phantom Thieves: "To Haru!"

Everyone raised up their glasses to the newest member of the Phantom Thieves, Haru giving a small bow as she joined the toast.

Haru: "Thank you all so much! I look forward to spending time with you all"

Morgana: "Well with the toasts out of the way, that press conference should be starting pretty soon right?"

Wanting to check on it, you all pulled out your phones and searched up for the livestream of the conference, finding yourselves right on time to have it begin.

Ryuji: "Perfect timing!"

Haru: "Father..."

You: "Don't worry Haru, it'll all be okay"

Haru: "Yeah...you're right!"

With her worries dealt with, you turned your attention to your phone to watch the conference, seeing Okumura front and centre, a dire look on his face.

Okumura: "Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to gather here. Today I'd like to elaborate upon the whole truth behind my company's labor situation...how my employees were forced to work under severe conditions...how lax we were with sanitation....and how my corporation acted as a whole to cover up every facet of this scandal. For all of this: I wholeheartedly apologize!"

Okumura took a deep bow after speaking, begging for the public's forgiveness as the conference continued.

Calm Journalist: "So are you saying this was all done under your orders?"

Okumura: "Yes. I am solely responsible"

Calm Journalist: "We heard that dozens of your employees were forced to resign due to mysterious illnesses. Furthermore, these happened to be officials who stood in the way of your plans for overseas expansion. The same thing also happened to executives of competing companies that were looking to expand abroad. Is all of this true?"

Okumura: "Yes"

Calm Journalist: "Was it all coincidence? We'd like some answers"

You: "Okay, here it comes. Hopefully he gives us something to work with regarding the shutdowns"

Yusuke: "Fingers crossed"

Okumura: "About that...I have a critical piece of information to announce here today..."

Morgana: "Here it comes!"

Okumura: "I..."

As the moment you had all been waiting for was just about to occur, something strange started to happen. Okumura could be seen clutching his chest, a pained look on his face.

Okumura: "Arghhhh..."

As Okumura could be seen in pain, he raised his face up to the sky before collapsing against the table in front of him, knocking some of the microphones down. What happened next was like nothing you had ever seen, Okumura showing his face as he began to bleed from his mouth and eyes, with the latter having rolled back completely.

You: "What the hell?!"

You could only get a few more seconds of the broadcast before it was cut, able to hear the sounds of journalists yelling in shock at what had happened. Not knowing what had happened, you sat there looking at your phone in shock.

Haru: "F-Father?!"

Ann: "W-Why did he collapse?!"

Makoto: "That didn't look right at all! Don't tell me..."

Haru: "Mona-chan what's going on?!"

Morgana: "No... that's impossible!"

You: "We did everything the same as normal! Stole the treasure, kept the Palace ruler alive, everything!"

Morgana: "You're right, we followed all the same steps!"

Haru: "I-I need to call home!"

Haru rushed off by herself to call someone, leaving the rest of you in complete disbelief in what had just happened.

Ann: "This...this isn't our fault is it? It's been okay all four times so far, ever since Kamoshida!"

You: "Of course not! This can't be us...it makes no damn sense!"

Futaba: "...T-This is..."

Yusuke: "Futaba? What's wrong?"

Futaba: "I-Its...the same...th-the same way my mom died..."

You: "... Okumura just had a mental shutdown..."

Ann: "But how?!"

You: "I...I don't know..."

Makoto: "Could it have been the black masked assailant we heard about?! Maybe he was in the Palace?!"

Yusuke: "Surely we would have sensed his presence!"

Ryuji: "Damn it! We still ain't a step closer to figuring out who's these bastards are! Okumura was our only lead!"

Haru: "I have to go..."

You turned towards Haru, only now realising how much harder this was probably hitting her, having basically just watched her father die.

You: "Haru...I'm so-"

Haru: "Take as much time as you all want, the staff should be okay with it!"

Without letting you get another word in, Haru rushed over, tears clearly visible in her eyes as she ran away. You were about to chase after her, until you felt Yusuke grab your arm.

Yusuke: "She needs time to process this, we all do"

You: "We caused this Yusuke. Whether indirectly or not, we just got her Dad killed"

Ann: "...some welcoming party..."

Makoto: "I'll get in contact with Haru later. For today, I think it's best if we all headed home"

There was nothing left you all could do here tonight, the incredible mood you had all been in having been snuffed out just like that. With the night now over, you all headed your separate ways.

You: "Come on Futaba..."

You began walking towards the exit, your fists instinctively clenched up in fear and anger at what had just happened. When you couldn't hear Futaba following you home, you turned around to see her still in place, practically frozen in shock from what she just witnessed. You quickly rushed over to her, catching her just as her knees gave out, feeling her shaking in your arms.

Morgana: "Futaba..."

Futaba: "I-It was just like...like mom..."

You: "I know...I know..."

Futaba: "W-Why...why did this happen?! Was this us?!"

You: "I don't know Futaba...but I am going to find out. I promise you!"

Futaba: "F/n..."

For a few minutes Futaba held onto you tightly, unable to stop herself as she began to tear up from the memories of her horrid past. Despite how you were feeling currently, you knew you needed to be there for your friend right now, holding onto her until she slowly began to calm down. After she had, you slowly helped her to her feet.

You: "Come on, let's go home..."

Futaba: "Y-Yeah...okay..."

Futaba occasionally sniffled and rubbed more tears away as you walked back to the station, the two of you eventually making your way back to the station and taking a train home to Yongen. The whole ride over, the three of you stayed silent, trying to process what just happened as you took Futaba to the Sakura household.

Futaba: "Thanks F/n..."

You: "Will you be alright?"

Futaba: "Y-yeah...just...still processing everything. I'll calm down, otherwise Sojiro might worry something happened"

You: "Alright, get some rest okay?"

Futaba: "Mhm..."

You and the young hacker exchanged a small hug before you departed for Leblanc, worrying over Haru and everyone else in the back of your mind. As soon as you got into your room in the café, the full force of what had just happened hit you like a truck, your anger at the whole situation boiling over as you threw your fist into the wall, cracking it with the force.

You: "Damn it!"

Morgana: "Calm down F/n!"

You: "Calm down?! Haru just lost her father, and I can't even tell her why it happened! How am I supposed to be calm Morgana?!"

Morgana: "We'll figure it out! Just like you said, okay?!"

Your yelling was interrupted when you heard a loud banging on the front door downstairs, absolutely clueless as to who it could be at this hour. Bottling up your anger for the time being, you hurried downstairs to open the door, being greeted with Kasumi, the young gymnast completely out of breath.

Kasumi: "Senpai...press conference...what..."

You looked around the night streets of Yongen, motioning Kasumi to come inside to avoid anyone listening in as you locked the café front door behind her. While you usually loved Kasumi's company at any point, now you really couldn't handle it, not knowing how you could explain to her what had just occurred on live television due to your actions.

You: "You shouldn't be here, your Dad will be worried"

Kasumi: "Huh? No...I don't care about that, I'm worried about you! What happened senpai?! Okumura's press conference...that wasn't anything like what happened with Kamoshida!"

You: "I'll tell you tomorrow...just...please leave Sumi..."

Kasumi: "Just talk to me senpai! Maybe...maybe I can help!"

You: "You're not a part of this...you wouldn't understand-"

Kasumi: "Then help me understand! Tell me what happened-"

You: "I don't know okay?!"

Kasumi stayed silent after you raised your voice, looking at you with a very worried look.

You: "...I just don't know. Something...something went really wrong...and I have to keep telling myself that it isn't on us. Everything went according to plan the same exact way as before...but what happened to Okumura still happened...and I still have no idea how to apologize to his daughter who I probably just traumatized..."

You fell down into one of the booth seats with a large thud, holding your head in your hands as the weight of what had just happened hit you, all the while Kasumi watched you silently.

You: "I keep thinking...what if we killed him?...what if I killed him?..."

Kasumi: "T-That can't be true!"

You had nothing to say in response to your lover, the thought of how your friends were coping with this being at the forefront of your mind. Everything was going to change from this point onward for your group, and you could feel that more than anyone. There was no way things were going to go back to normal after what had just happened, and you didn't know what was next for you all. Kasumi quickly took up a seat next to you, pulling you into an embrace as she spoke.

Kasumi: "The senpai I know...there's no way he'd ever kill someone!"

You: "But I-"

Kasumi: "But nothing! You are the kindest person I have ever known F/n, and I know without a doubt that what you did was to help people. I refuse to accept that you could ever kill someone, that can't be the truth! And if you're still the senpai I know and love, I know you wont accept it either!"

You focused on her words as she spoke them, repeating them to yourself over and over in your head as you began to embrace Kasumi back in kind.

Kasumi: "So, what are you gonna do?"

You: "...I'm gonna find out why this happened and who did this, and make sure they never do it again"

Kasumi: "That's my senpai"

Kasumi gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek after hearing that, making you instinctively smile despite your mood still being one of dread. While you definitely were still overall worried about your friends and the future, your anger had now been replaced with focus, knowing you had to figure out what had happened to Okumura and why.

You: "I'm sorry...for telling you to watch the broadcast..."

Kasumi: "There's no way you could have known"

Your chatting was interrupted as you heard Kasumi's phone go off, the young girl taking it out to see it was a call from her Dad.

You: "...you really need to get back to your Dad Sumi"

Kasumi hit the red icon on her phone to decline the call, putting it away soon after.

Kasumi: "He can wait"

Kasumi put her hand up to your cheek to try and sway you, but you gently took it and placed it back down.

You: "No he can't"

Kasumi: *But-"

You: "Sumi, I'm fine, please. He deserves your time just as much as me, if not more. It's late...go home..."

Kasumi: "...you're sure you'll be alright?"

You: "Yeah, I have some work to do on figuring this thing out anyways"

Kasumi: "...okay...I trust you senpai"

The two of you shared a large hug, a much needed reprieve from the overall stress of tonight. After that, your lover waved you goodbye, exiting Leblanc after you opened the front door back up to let her out. The rest of the night you didn't get too much sleep, going over every scenario of what had happened in Okumura's Palace with Morgana, making sure that there was absolutely no deviation in your technique on stealing Okumura's treasure. At some ungodly hour you finally let Morgana go, the cat getting some much needed sleep while you were dragged into the Velvet Room once more.

~ _A Day Later -_ _Early_ Morning~

An entire school day had passed before you had heard anything from Haru. The news of Okumura's fate had spread like wildfire, and the general public were all wondering what had happened. Right now though, you just cared about correcting what had happened. Not for the public's sake, but for the sake of your friends. You had woken up early in the morning to your phone buzzing, receiving a call from Haru. Without any hesitation, you rushed to pick up the phone immediately.

You: "Haru! Hey, it's good to hear from you!"

Haru: "Yes, my apologies for contacting you so early in the morning though. Things have...calmed down a bit at home, so I wanted to tell you something"

You: "Well are you okay? Everyone has been really worried"

Haru: "I'm...okay"

You: "It's...okay if you're not you know..."

Haru stayed silent on her end after hearing that, giving you enough of an answer.

You: "I'm sorry about what happened. I know you have no reason to trust us after what happened to your Dad, but I swear to you...it wasn't us. Something is happening here, and I promise I'll find out what"

Haru: "...I know. If I had ever thought you all were the type to have done something like this on purpose, I never would have contacted you. I assure you that I still trust in you all F/n"

You: I'm...happy to hear that... honestly... So, what's this thing you want to tell me?"

Haru: "Well, actually it might be better if I tell everyone. Do you think we could all meet up at the hideout after school?"

You: "Leblanc? Sure, I'll let everybody know"

Haru: "Thank you very much"

You: "We'll figure out what happened Haru"

Haru: "I very much hope so, see you after school then"

With that, Haru hung up your call, Morgana having listened in enough to know that Haru was okay and not holding any grudges. As you began getting ready for school, you sent out a text to the usual chatroom, telling everyone to meet up after school at yours and that Haru was doing alright all things considered.

_~After School~_

Futaba: "I'm okay F/n, don't worry"

You: "I'm always gonna worry about you, all of you"

You looked over to all your companions who had gathered for your meeting, a gloomy mood blanketing your group after yesterday's events.

Futaba: "It was just really scary seeing that again...but I'm alright now. I just wanna figure out why it happened"

Ann: "Huh?!"

Makoto: "Hm? What is it Ann?"

Ann: "People are posting that we killed President Okumura!"

Yusuke: "...so it's begun already"

Ryuji: "What?!"

Yusuke: "Think about it. The CEO collapsed the way he did during an apology conference that our group caused"

You: "We need to figure this out...fast"

Ann: "They were raving about us so much, and now they just treat us like murderers?

Futaba : "What a lightning fast change of attitude!"

Makoto: "Calm down. Not everyone is necessarily saying it was us"

Yusuke: "But there's no way to vindicate ourselves"

Haru could be spotted coming up your stairs as you all talked, a few of your group jumping up to meet her.

Futaba: "Haru!"

Haru: "I'm sorry I'm late"

You: "It's okay, gave us a chance to talk about all this a bit. What is it you wanted to tell us?"

Haru: "Well...after what I heard recently there was something worrying me. Did you all target the principal?"

Ann: "Huh? The principal? You mean...ours?"

Haru: "Yes. Yesterday a public prosecutor came to my home...a woman...named Nijima-san..."

Makoto: "That's..."

Haru: "I overheard her saying a calling card was found in the principal's office. Considering this was right after what happened, it had to be Shujin's"

Ryuji: "First I'm hearing bout it!"

You: "This stinks of a setup. The police finding that fake calling card right after Okumura's conference...the timing of it all is way too perfect"

Ryuji: "But why would someone set us up? And who the hell is it?"

Ann: "Whoever it is, we need to catch them fast!"

Makoto: "Just the opposite. If what Haru said is true, the police most likely view us as killers at this point, and will be on the lookout for us. We need to take our time here, no rushing into things. For now, it may be best to just act like normal students. Besides that, we have midterms next week"

Ryuji: "Exams?! At a time like this? Man...I envy you Futaba....Futaba?"

Futaba: "Hm?"

You gazed over at the young hacker, an interesting look on her face.

You: "I know that look. You think you got something?"

Futaba: "Maybe, need to look into it. I'll keep you in the loop if I find something"

You: "Sounds good to me"

Futaba nodded to you and took her leave back home to investigate whatever lead she had. Makoto reminded you all of her sound advice to lay low for the time being before you all split up for the night. Things as you expected, had escalated quickly after what had happened, and despite your want to catch Okumura killer as soon as possible, you knew caution was needed right now. All you could do was hope whatever Futaba was looking into could get you even a fraction closer to this culprit while the rest of you laid low.

_~The Next Day - Afternoon~_

Nice Detective: "We're sorry to take your time"

You took a seat opposite the detective, ready to answer his questions. After what had happened with Okumura, the police were hot on the hunt for the Phantom Thieves, detectives being sent to your school to question students. It honestly wasn't that surprising, considering a couple of the cases regarding your group could be linked to Shujin. However, that didn't make you any less nervous to answer questions.

You: "Not at all, I'm a strong supporter of the police"

Nice Detective: "Is that right? Well, lets see...you're the student under probation. It says here you had a...dispute with Mr. Kamoshida?"

You: "Yeah, that happened. I learnt about what he was doing and tried to get him to stop"

Nice Detective: "Huh, you're more hot-blooded than you look. You spend your time with an interesting group correct? Yusuke Kitagawa and Haru Okumura? More friends the better right?"

You tensed up a bit once your teammates names were said, hoping the detective wouldn't piece together their connections to the Phantom Thief cases.

You: "Is there a law against friends I don't know about?"

Nice Detective: "Hah! No, nothing of the sort. You're free to go now F/n- oh! One more question: do you think the Phantom Thieves are associated with this school?"

You: "Their first case was here...but besides that...I think they're long gone by now"

Nice Detective: "Well they wont get far, we'll track those criminals down! Oh, sorry for getting carried away, could you call in Takamaki-san on your way out? Have a good day!"

The drive of the detective spooked you slightly, making you want to leave the room quickly. As you left, you briefed a sigh of relief, giving Ann a quick thumbs up as you told her to enter the room after you. Your friend responded in kind, giving you a shaky thumbs up due to her nerves.

_~After School~_

Morgana: "Alright, we should be heading back. The others wanted to meet up remember?"

You stopped outside the main entrance to Shujin, spotting a few police detectives questioning some students as you texted your teammates to remind them of the meeting. As you did, you felt a light nudge on your shoulder, looking away from your phone to see Kasumi with a gentle smile on her face.

Kasumi: "Heading home right? Wanna walk to the station together?"

You: "Mhm"

The two of you set off, with your eyes unconsciously following the movements of the nearby police members until you were far enough away from them to relax a bit. Despite that though, you kept your voice down as you chatted with Kasumi.

You: "Sorry, just a lil on edge"

Kasumi: "Can't exactly blame you"

You: "They ask you questions too?"

Kasumi: "Yeah...it was kinda scary...but I did okay though. I mean the only other time I've dealt with the police is...when my sister died..."

You: "...you okay?"

Kasumi: "I'm the one who should be asking that...things are getting scary F/n..."

You: "I know. I- we're working on it...but whatever this thing is...it runs deep"

Kasumi: "Do you...need my help? I'm not exactly experience with...that world...but maybe I could help you?"

You: "No, you made your choice remember? The best thing you can do to help me, is focus on your gymnastics"

Kasumi: "Just...promise me you'll be safe..."

You: "I promise"

At this point, the two of you had reached the station, your gorgeous girlfriend giving you a tight hug to express how anxious she was about your current situation. You embraced her back, eventually pulling away from her to hop on your train as you waved goodbye to one another. With that, you headed home, ready to discuss the latest developments with the case of Okumura's demise...


	26. The School Festival

Hi all! Hope you're all having a wonderful time out there doing whatever you're doing. I've been listening to a whole lot more Persona tracks, having realised how great the songs from P5 Scramble are. Can't wait for its eventual English release. In other news, this chapter is gonna be a fun one, including the school festival. In actuality, I wasn't sure I wanted to romance Kasumi in my playthrough up until her event during the festival which I absolutely adored. In any case, this is gonna be a good one. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

You: "How was your counselling?"

Haru: "Quite lovely actually, the good doctor really helped me with a few things. Thanks again for recommending I visit him F/n"

It had been a week since you had last met up as the Phantom Thieves, all of you reverting back to your usual lives as students while the world searched for the Phantom Thieves to bring them to justice. Midterms had come and gone quickly for you, your knowledge of school subjects being the best it could be already, but the exams still being tricky for you due to the added pressure in your overall life right now. In regards to the investigation, you had all begun working towards trying to get Goro Akechi to attend the school festival, hoping to gain some insight on the police investigation into the Phantom Thieves. On the last day of the exams Futaba had sent you a text, sticking to her word on keeping you in the loop in her activities, and informing you she had new info to share with you all.

Ryuji: "Personally I think that doc is kind of a weirdo"

As Ryuji spoke, Futaba made her appearance, a small smile on her face.

Futaba: "Yo"

Ryuji: "Speakin' of weirdos"

You lightly flicked Ryuji on the forehead, the blonde taking the hint and shutting up as Futaba looked at him angrily.

Yusuke: "We've been waiting quite a while. I hope you have something for us"

Futaba: "Needed to finish up my investigation, dont worry...the intel is good"

Makoto: "Well? What did you find?"

Futaba: "The Medjed I banned... wasn't the real one"

You all looked at Futaba confused, wondering if that was all that had come from her investigation.

You: "Annnd this links to the case...how?"

Futaba: "I'm getting there dummy! The code written by the Medjed that messed with us was different from any past Medjed. Code is like...your fingerprints in a way, no matter how hard you try to disguise it, your own quirks appear in it. The one we dealt with was all cut and pasted, no skill or consistency"

Makoto: "Could it have just been a new member to Medjed?"

Futaba: "Hmmm how do I put this...that code was so obviously not written by anyone interested in cracking...like, at all. There's no way it was an official Medjed user"

Yusuke: "So some unknown party was using the Medjed name to try and provoke us? Why?"

Ann: "Maybe just for fun? It was around the time we were starting to get popular...maybe they wanted in on the hype?"

Makoto: "...maybe it's the other way around..."

You: "If you have an idea Makoto, lets hear it"

Makoto: "This is only a hypothetical, but perhaps they used the Medjed name to make the Phantom Thieves known"

Futaba: "Exactly what I was thinking Makoto"

Ryuji: "What? Why would you think that?!"

Futaba: "Simple, I found that same exact code somewhere else entirely"

Yusuke: "Where?"

Futaba: "The Phan-site. There were traces of it being tampered with from the outside"

You: "Remind me to tell Mishima to invest in better cyber security. What did they tamper with?"

Futaba: "The view count on the site, and the ranking system. They made sure to rig it in a way that Okumura stayed in first place"

Haru: "So this fake Medjed, and this person who tampered with the rankings...could be the same person?"

You: "The fall of Medjed made us known worldwide, while the editing of the rankings made us want to go after Okumura"

Yusuke: "Exactly, our actions were rigged towards whoever is doing this..."

Makoto: "Possibly rigged. Remember, this is all hypothetical without evidence"

Morgana: "But if you're right...we've been doing exactly what these people want for a good two months now!"

Ryuji: "...who the hell did we make an enemy of?..."

You: "The kind that a group like ours dreams about. If all of this is true, and it really is starting to seem that way, this individual is responsible for everything. We take them down, we take it all down"

Ann: "Yeah, these people are gonna pay for messing with us!"

Makoto: "Let's not get too excited. Like I said, we still need evidence. Futaba's work is definitely a good start though"

Futaba: "Never underestimate the power of the REAL Medjed!"

You: "Okay, keep up your work Futaba, we'll stick to student living until we get more intel. Let's keep at it people"

The meeting broke up and everyone went back to their lives, with you giving Futaba a playful pat on the back before she left for all her work towards figuring this all out.

_~A Few Days Later - Lunchtime~_

Kasumi: "Top of your class again senpai? That's amazing!"

You: "Thanks, how'd you do?"

The two of you continued eating lunch together as you chatted, enjoying the company of one another.

Kasumi: "Better than usual actually. Top ten"

You: "That's my girl"

You ruffled up her hair playfully in response, Kasumi giggling slightly as you did. Tomorrow was the beginning of the school festival, and while your mind was pretty occupied on trying to get Akechi to attend, you still wanted to explore the event with Kasumi...as a couple.

You: "Hey, can we talk?"

Kasumi: "Hmf? Whash awp?"

You: "Okay first finish eating you goofball"

Kasumi tried to stop herself from laughing as she finished her mouthful of food, allowing you to continue.

You: "I...wanna go to the festival... together"

Kasumi: "Y-You do? But what about-"

You: "I talked with Maruki, he thinks we should be okay considering my top grades. Besides, I'm done caring about what those stupid teachers think. You're my girlfriend, and I don't wanna hide that anymore"

Kasumi: "But what about...that other important stuff?"

Kasumi looked left and right to try and signal she was talking about your developments as a Phantom Thief.

Kasumi: "Don't your friends need you to find out what happened to Mr. Okumura?"

You: "The others can survive one afternoon without me there to help the investigation, don't worry"

Kasumi: "T-This is just really sudden! I...um..."

You: "Do you...not want to go together?"

Kasumi: "N-No! Of course I do!"

You: "Then what have you got to worry about?"

Kasumi looked to be having a minor freakout at the idea of your relationship being known by the public, despite being the one who was so desperate for it to start with. After calming down a bit, she let out a deep breath before responding.

Kasumi: "Sorry, I'm just overthinking things like usual. I'd love to go with you senpai..."

You: "Exactly what I wanted to hear. I have got some plans to walk around with the others already though...so now I'm wondering when we can meet..."

Kasumi: "Maybe we can go to the after party together? I hear its quite fun from other students"

You: "Oh yeah?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! It's a big party with the students in the main hall, there's supposed to be events too"

You: "That sounds perfect"

The two of you finished off your lunches just as the bell rang, exchanging a quick hug before heading off to your classes, excited for the upcoming festivities.

_~Evening~_

The familiar chime of the front door signalled your entrance into Leblanc after a long day of school.

You: "Heya boss I'm back. Got top place in class again in exams so-"

As you turned back around after closing the front door, you spotted a few customers left enjoying their coffee's and/or curry, one of them being your friend Akechi. Currently, Makoto was trying her efforts towards getting him involved in the school festival, hoping to learn anything at all you could about the police investigation towards the Phantom Thieves.

Akechi: "Welcome home! Did I hear right, you got top in your class? I must say I'm impressed"

Sojiro: "Took the words right out of my mouth"

You: "I study pretty hard so..."

Before he could respond to you, the broadcast on the television took your attention, a familiar looking bald politician spouting about the Phantom Thieves and their role as common criminals in society as well as other things.

Sojiro: "Hey uh...do you mind? You're blocking the store entrance"

You: "Oh, sorry"

You quickly moved out of the way, taking a seat next to Akechi and seeing he too was interested in the broadcast.

Akechi: "'Criminals' huh? Of course that's how he sees it...but that is ignorant of their true nature"

You: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were on the Thieve's side"

Akechi: "I simply analyse the facts. Why would a group who made an artist and a teacher apologize, now begin to start killing their targets? It doesn't make sense. If it can be assumed the killing of Okumura was done by another group, and the Phantom Thieves truly only target criminals...perhaps our goals are not so different"

You: "You turning into a Phanboy now?"

Akechi: "Haha, no...not as of yet. By the way, I was invited to a panel at your school festival, and decided to accept it"

The news that he had accepted the invite had yet to even reach Makoto, taking you a bit by surprise as Akechi stood up to leave, paying for his drink to Sojiro.

Akechi: "Well, it was nice seeing you"

You: "Likewise, guess I'll be seeing you next at the festival, perhaps I can show you around or something?"

Akechi: "It's a possibility. In any case, I look forward to it"

The two of you shook hands before Akechi exited the store. With no more distractions, you headed upstairs to your room to inform the others of the discussion you had just had with Akechi. Tomorrow was the first day of the school festival, and you wanted to get as much info from Akechi as you could to aid your own investigation.

_~The Next Day - Afternoon~_

Akechi: "Oh, everyone's all here!"

You all looked over to spot Akechi in your classroom, not expecting him to be here yet for the festival. After arriving at the event for the day, you were planning to spend it with your teammates to start with. Ann had led you all to your classroom, where you had all sat down for some...interesting takes on takoyaki. From what you had seen, the school festival at Shujin was much larger in scale than the school in your hometown, with you excited to see what the event held for you.

You: "Heya Akechi! Wasn't expecting you here today"

Makoto: "Y-Yes, I believe the panel started tomorrow if I'm not mistaken"

Akechi: "I just came to check out the venue. I can't make any mistakes since so many people will be present"

You: "Well, a lot has happened at Shujin in recent months"

Akechi: "Haha, that's definitely putting it mildly! I ended up getting recognised and bombarded with questions"

Ryuji: "...that's cus you were sloppy"

Akechi: "I grew tired of the baseless rumours they were yelling out so I escaped to somewhere with no people"

You: "Seems Akechi could even sleuth out that this place wasn't a hit Ann"

Ann: "S-Shut up! We're just having a quiet spell is all"

Akechi approached your table as Ann denied your claims the maid café wasn't a hit, taking the crimson red takoyaki from your order.

Akechi: "I'm going to have one of these. Consider it my performance fee"

Haru: "The special one!"

Before any of you could stop him, Akechi devoured the takoyaki in one bite.

Akechi: "Mmm it's quite deli-"

As expected Akechi quickly began coughing from the intense heat of his meal, clutching his stomach and throat in pain.

Akechi: "Nnngh! My throat...this is...it burns..."

Ann: "Are you okay?! Do you need water?"

Akechi: "I-I'm fine! I just...just love.. spicy stuff! B-Besides...water isn't...nngh...isn't what you should drink to...help with...spice! Hah....haha...."

Futaba: "Hey, does he sound broken to you?"

Akechi: "F-F/n...could I talk...nngh...talk with you for a moment?"

You: "Y-Yeah sure...back in a sec guys!"

You and the detective walked away from the main group, Akechi taking you away from the crowds before clutching at you desperately.

Akechi: "N-Need milk...where's the nearest...nearest vending machine?!"

You: "In the courtyard I think?!"

Akechi: "M-My thanks...you may have...rrgh...saved me!"

Without any need to keep up his act anymore, Akechi quickly fled from you in the direction you specified, clutching in pain as he went. With Akechi helped, you rejoined your group to begin walking around the festival together, gazing at the exhibits and trying the much higher quality food of other booths.

Ann: "Hey, what did Akechi want with you?"

You: "Hm? Oh, nothing special"

Ryuji: "Didn't know you two were such best buds"

You: "More so rivals actually. Enough bout him though, let's enjoy ourselves"

Yusuke: "Indeed, however I must excuse myself for the time being. I wish to go and find this Maruki fellow and introduce myself"

Makoto: "He should be walking around here somewhere, come find us when you're done okay?"

Yusuke nodded in approval before splitting off from the group, the rest of you continuing your exploration.

You: "It's good to see you in such high spirits Haru"

Haru: "Thank you, I definitely feel a lot better knowing we have a proper plan, and I was really looking forward to walking around the festival with you all"

Morgana: "Such a strong girl..."

You: "This really is a nice change of pace from everything going on. What do you think Ryuji?"

Ryuji: "Mm..."

Ann: "Uh, Earth to Ryuji?"

Ryuji seemed to be deep in thought, not responding much to either of you. The reason why quickly presented itself though, as you followed his gaze to a group of students dressed in maid outfits.

You: "Why did I think it'd be anything else..."

Ann: "Ryuji!"

Ann smacked the blonde out of his trance, with him looking shocked a bit.

Ryuji: "Ow! The hell was that for?"

Futaba: "It amazes me how low your charm stat really is..."

After dragging Ryuji away from the eye candy you all continued your afternoon together, with you all eventually heading home to get an early start for Akechi's panel tomorrow...

_~The Next Day - Afternoon~_

Akechi's panel had come to an abrupt pause as he was about ready to reveal his deduction on who the Phantom Thieves were. After stepping off the stage, he had summoned you all to the PE faculty lounge, throwing pictures of you all exiting the Metaverse onto the nearby desk.

Haru: "No..."

Ryuji: "That's gotta be 'shopped!"

Akechi: "I have video evidence as well. Please, let's not feign ignorance...all of you can go to that world as well can't you?"

You: "What do you mean 'us too'?"

Akechi: "I can enter that world as well"

Akechi raised up his smartphone to show you the icon of the Meta-Nav, confirming what he had said.

Akechi: "All of you are acting as Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse. I can say that with conviction because I have the same power as you all"

You: "...how long have you thought it was us?"

Akechi: "Since Madarame's case. I'm afraid my want to spend time with you was simply my way of trying to uncover more about your group and the methods you used. Although, you probably were just using me too, weren't you...?"

You stayed silent at that last part, not able to reject the fact that befriending was due to your want to find out what he knew.

Haru: "Are you here to arrest us? We didn't kill anyone!"

Akechi: "I believe that as well"

Makoto: "How can you be so sure?"

Akechi: "Because I saw the real culprit"

Ryuji: "For real?!"

Ann: "Who was it?!"

Akechi: "I couldn't identify his face...he was wearing-"

You: "A black mask?"

Akechi looked a bit surprised as you said that, most likely wondering how you knew the culprit's description.

You: "We've been hearing about them ever since Madarame, but we haven't been able to find anything"

Morgana: "Okumura was supposed to fix that...but..."

Akechi: "Huh?! This cat...I swear it just talked!"

Ann: "That's Morgana...our teammate who taught us about the Metaverse"

You: "And he's not a cat"

Akechi: "I...see...quite unbelievable...say Morgana? Did you instruct them all on how to change people's hearts? I have yet to solve that mystery myself"

Morgana: "We go into the Metaverse and enter Palaces...to steal the distorted desires of their rulers...which we call treasures. Those who have had their treasures stolen have a change of heart"

You: "We followed the same exact plan with Okumura, but that black masked guy must have changed things...so Okumura would shut down"

Akechi: "Regardless of the true cause of Okumura's passing, the police have decided the Phantom Thieves are responsible, and they will arrest you for it"

Haru: "Th-They're going to treat me as my father's murderer?!"

Akechi: "Precisely the reason I can't overlook such a mistake. I want to strike a deal. I may be able to save you all from this situation"

Futaba: "A deal?"

Yusuke: "What exactly do you propose?"

Akechi: "I would like you all to cooperate with me on investigating the truth. Decline and I'll be forced to show these images and the video to the police"

Makoto: "That's..."

Ryuji: "This ain't no deal! It's blackmail!"

Akechi: "Call it what you will. I plan to investigate this individual whether or not you agree to my terms. The justice I uphold will not tolerate individuals who kill at their leisure"

Haru: "Justice..."

Akechi: "You heard that Sae-san is spearheading the investigation on the Phantom Thieves correct? The higher ups only care about settling the case, and they're putting tremendous pressure on her currently. I believe if she's cornered any further...she may just make up a confession..."

Makoto: "Make it up?! No, my sister would never do that!"

Akechi: "Then you truly are unaware of what she is being put through"

Makoto looked shocked at Akechi's response to her, second guessing whether her sister was capable of such a thing.

Akechi: "Like I said, I wish to cooperate with you all to find the true culprit. My only condition...is I ask that you disband the Phantom Thieves after this"

Yusuke: "Disband..."

Akechi: "You don't have to give me your response just yet. I'll give you all some time to think it over. I look forward to your answer. Now, I believe our ten minutes are up however"

You: "What are you planning to say on the panel?"

Akechi: "Oh I'll think up some excuse to leave things where they are, don't worry. You only invited me to try and get intel after all"

Ryuji: "You knew?"

Akechi: "It was quite obvious really. In any case, you have my number F/n. Give me a call when you have decided"

With that, Makoto and Akechi went off to finish the panel, followed by the others as well as you eventually after a quick chat with Morgana...

_~Evening~_

Kasumi: "There you are senpai!"

You spotted Kasumi rushing towards you in the halls of Shujin. While the main school festival had drawn to a close at this point, you had made plans to enjoy the post festival party together with your girlfriend.

You: "Heya Sumi, ready to go?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, did you have a good time with your friends?"

You: "It was... eventful to say the least. Enough about them though, tonight is about me and you"

The Phantom Thief business of today was pushed to the far back of your mind, while Kasumi was now at the forefront of it. You held out your hand for Kasumi to take, the young gymnast looking unsure for a split second before taking it eagerly and rushing off towards the main hall where the party was held.

You: "Woah! Someone's excited!"

Kasumi: "Can you blame me?! Come on slow poke!"

As you entered the hall it seems the party had already begun, plenty of students crowded around the stage as you and Kasumi walked over. After a brief intro by one of the students, the members of the dance club took to the stage, performing their piece as the music began and students started to dance.

Kasumi: "Just standing around while everyone dances is embarrassing! Come on senpai!"

You: "Heh, it's showtime!"

Kasumi began lightly dancing to the beat to begin, enjoying herself already. You followed quickly behind, busting your moves and taking your girlfriend slightly by surprise.

Kasumi: "Woah, where did you learn to dance like that?"

You: "Just a weird dream I had...take forever to explain..."

Kasumi: "Hehe, you really are an odd one senpai!"

The two of you continued dancing for a bit until the music was changed, two members of the dance club taking Kasumi to the side and asking her something you couldn't hear over the music.

You: "What's up?"

Kasumi: "They've asked me to do something. I only agreed if you were in too though!"

You: "Huh? In what?"

Kasumi: "Just wait here and wait for my signal! You'll like this!"

Without another word Kasumi walked off to the centre of the hall, raising her hand up to the sky as everyone, including you, focused your eyes on her. Then began an incredible display as Kasumi started to dance gracefully, taking from her training as a gymnast as she twirled like a ballerina. All you could do was watch in awe as she continued her performance, not even noticing Morgana sitting on your shoulder until he spoke.

Morgana: "That's crazy"

You: "Dude, get back in the bag!"

Morgana reluctantly did as you said, allowing you to enjoy Kasumi's dance. The whole school was cheering her on as she moved gracefully, eventually ending her performance as she held out her hand towards you, a few students moving out of your way. With her eyes, she motioned for you to the on the stage. You quickly took your bag off your shoulder, passing it to the closest student.

You: "Hold this"

Without taking your eyes off her, you joined Kasumi on the stage together, now dancing with one another as you harnessed all the training Kasumi had given you over the past few months. It seemed a hit with the crowd, all of them still cheering and a few whispering about your relations together. You could barely hear any of that though, completely focused on Kasumi's movements, a big smile on her face the entire time you were dancing. The dance continued on for a bit longer until you drew it to a finale, twirling Kasumi around your hand and lowering her down almost to the floor as you held her by her waist, your faces inches apart as everyone applauded your show.

Kasumi: "Hehe...it seems we may have gotten carried away...everyone's looking at us..."

You: "...good..."

Without a single moment of hesitation, you ended the distance between you, pressing your lips against Kasumi's as you gently kissed her. Briefly, you felt Kasumi jolt in shock at your actions, but she quickly accepted them, wrapping her arms around you as she melted into your first true kiss together. After what felt like eternity, you parted from eachother, opening your eyes to see the lovestruck face of Kasumi.

You: "I love you Kasumi Yoshizawa"

Kasumi: "I...I love you too"

Both of you stood back up from the position you had been in, finally acknowledging the crowds intense cheering to what they had just witnessed. Unsurprisingly, Kasumi quickly adopted a heavy blush as she realised the audience she had just had for your first kiss, but seemed to still be happy about it regardless. The two of you walked off from the stage that had been made, the crowds, flooding back into the space to continue dancing.

You: "Wanna get some fresh air?"

Kasumi: "Y-Yeah...sure..."

You gave Kasumi a light smile in response, catching your bag as the student you had given it to threw it back before giving you a thumbs up. As you walked through the crowds, plenty of students were talking about what they had just witnessed, some of them even commenting on how they 'called it' or how you 'looked so cute together'. Finally having escaped the crowds, you and Kasumi exited Shujin, heading to the nearby vending machines at the entrance to the school to cool off.

Kasumi: "T-That was....my first kiss..."

You: "Was it...good?"

Kasumi walked over to you as she said that, burying her face into your shirt as she responded.

Kasumi: "...it was incredible..."

You: "Glad I could exceed your expectations..."

Kasumi: "Hehe..."

Kasumi slowly looked back up at you, her eyes almost twinkling with admiration towards you as she spoke.

Kasumi: "Thank you..."

You: "You don't need to thank me Sumi"

Kasumi: "Heh, guess keeping things secret is off the table now huh? The honour student and the so-called deliquent transfer...what will people will say huh?...haha"

Kasumi continued to nervously laugh to herself, a big blush still visible on her face as she tried to cope with this situation.

Kasumi: "S-sorry...I'm rambling again aren't I? I'm totally killing the mood! Stupid, stupid! You were all suave and amazing up there and I'm just this bumbling first year girl and I-"

As Kasumi continued talking at lightning speeds, you slowly moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as you moved your face closer to hers inch by inch, a grin on your face.

Kasumi: "I...I..."

Kasumi looked deep into your eyes as her rambling slowed down, with her closing the distance between you as you kissed once more. The young girl once again wrapped her arms around your shoulders as she melted into your embrace, both of you fascinated by this new found feeling of affection. After what felt like eternity, you slowly parted from the kiss, keeping your faces close together as Kasumi rested her forehead against yours. Still incredibly embarrassed, the young first year looked everywhere besides at you, trying her hardest not to lock her gaze with yours.

Kasumi: "...I love you..."

You: "I love you too my bumbling first year"

Kasumi: "Hehe, I...could definitely get used to this..."

You: "Free to do it whenever you want beautiful..."

Kasumi yelped out slightly in surprise to your flirtatious response, quickly pulling you into a hug and hiding her face in your shirt once more as she nuzzled into you. After calming down again, the two of you continued chatting, leaning against the vending machines as students and other individuals walked by you on the nearby street.

Kasumi: "It's honestly kinda funny...we've been dating for what feels like forever, and we only just had our first proper kiss..."

You: "When your Dad said I was your first boyfriend, I knew I wanted your first kiss to be amazing. You definitely didn't make it easy though missy! The amount of times I wanted to kiss you for being so darn cute on a daily basis was insane!"

Kasumi: "Heh...sorry...you were definitely worth the wait though..."

You: "Flatterer"

Kasumi: "Takes one to know one..."

The two of you laughed lightly together, eventually locking eyes once more and instinctively smiling at eachother. Eventually after some more idle chatter amongst yourselves, the moment came to an end, Kasumi's phone ringing out and the young girl reluctantly taking it out to see what it was.

Kasumi: "It's my dad. He's telling me to get home before its too late"

You: "Wanna get going?"

Kasumi: "Mhm..."

With that, the two of you began your walk to the station, your hands interlocked as you made your way there. With the evening drawing to a close, you stayed with Kasumi until her train arrived, exchanging one more final kiss before you parted. On the way back, you thanked Morgana for keeping quiet during your moment with Kasumi, the cat speaking his mind and saying how impressed he was by the move you had pulled. Besides him however, it seems word travelled fast in Shujin, Ryuji sending an all caps message in the group chat telling your teammates what he had heard happened at the party...


	27. Aftermath

I know lots of you are probably tired of the plugging of my Patreon, but I recently came up with a new reward in mind that might prove interesting. Last year I ended up getting a Joker costume from my significant other, and have yet to put it to much real use. However, if I reach 30 patrons at any point, whether they be 30 $1 donors, or anything else, I will have a fun reward for you all. I will stream the entirety of Persona 5 Royal, on Merciless difficulty, in full Joker cosplay. Anyone looking to donate can do so here: https://www.patreon.com/join/JackiFlame  
Regardless, to the chapter on hand, I've tried to add a whole new story element regarding Kasumi in this one, wanting to try and explain how she was able to become so strong between her original awakening, and her time in Sae's Palace. Hopefully it will work pretty well. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

Futaba: "And you just up and kissed her in front of everyone?! I thought Ryuji was exaggerating!"

You: "Just felt right to"

Futaba: "Aren't we supposed to be keeping a low profile right now? Talk about an all out attack...you don't mess around do you?"

You laughed lightly at Futaba's shocked expression. On the way back from the post festival party, the young hacker had met up with you. Unsurprisingly she quickly began bombarding you with questions about what had happened with you and Kasumi, causing quite the scene on the train ride back to Leblanc.

You: "You have fun today?"

Futaba: "Yup! Seeing that stupid Akechi burn his mouth off with that takoyaki was priceless, and walking around Shujin was a nice change of pace"

You: "I'm honestly pretty proud of you. There were a lotta crowds there but you did alright"

You lightly patted Futaba's head as you stopped outside Leblanc together, the young girl looking happy as she had gotten used to your headpats, smiling back at you. The two of you then stepped inside in high spirits, spotting Sojiro sitting at the counter looking at something.

Futaba: "We're home! Wait til you here what F/n did today!"

You: "Hey! You can't just up and tell him!"

Despite your yelling, Sojiro didn't look up at you, confusing you and Futaba at his lack of a reaction.

Futaba: "Sojiro?"

Sojiro: "I was cleaning up today...and found this"

Sojiro finally raised up the object he was looking at, showing you the calling card you had sent to Futaba all those months ago.

Sojiro: "This is a calling card right? I've read about it online too"

Futaba: "Y-You went into my room without my permission?"

Sojiro: "I'll apologize as much as you want later. So...what is this?"

Futaba: "That's..."

You looked over to Futaba, clearly seeing the girl was having trouble thinking of an explanation.

Sojiro: "Is it something to get flustered over? I knew it...this isn't just some 'game' you're playing"

You: "Look I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Why don't we sit down and-"

Sojiro: "Did I say I wanted to talk to you?"

The directness of Sojiro's response took you off guard, the boss' face looking cold as he stared at you.

Sojiro: "This doesn't involve you. Leave. Futaba, explain"

Futaba: "Explain..."

Sojiro: "Can't tell me?"

Futaba: "Ex...plain..."

Futaba's mental state was deteriorating at a rapid rate, the young girl not used to dealing with such confrontation.

You: "Sojiro, you're scaring her"

Sojiro: "I'm scaring her? This is scaring me!"

Sojiro slammed his fist down into the counter, Futaba practically jumping out of her skin as he did before he continued asking questions.

Sojiro: "I'll just cut right to the point: is this a real one? Did they...trigger a change of heart in you?"

Futaba couldn't handle the pressure anymore, quickly beginning to tear up as she stood there with Sojiro looking at her sternly.

Futaba: "Ever since...mom died...there was no exit...I was trapped...in a labyrinth of...my heart! I knew I...had to leave it but...I couldn't do it by...myself..."

Sojiro: "Futaba..."

You: "Sojiro please...let her explain..."

Sojiro looked at his surrogate daughter as she wiped away her tears, sighing out as his gaze relaxed a bit.

Sojiro: "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say"

The three of you took a seat in one of the booths to continue the conversation. Futaba was still clearly shaken by the confrontation she was in, almost unconsciously sitting close to you for support as she spoke.

Futaba: "The Phantom Thieves saved me...they stole my messed up heart. It's the same as Mom's research...they changed my cognition..."

Sojiro: "Seriously? Wakaba's research about altering one's cognition...I wondered about it myself too, but still...to think the reason you've changed so much was...something like this..."

You: "When did you start wondering?"

Sojiro: "When she said she wanted to go to the beach out of nowhere. Even the doctors had thrown in the towel when it came to helping her lifestyle. At first I chalked it up to other kids being better support than any adult could be, but as I kept watching the tabloid shows day in and day out...a thought crossed my mind...about how your case was so similar to those Phantom Thief ones..."

You: "Heh, nothing slips by you huh boss?"

Sojiro: "Well...I am her guardian after all"

Futaba: "Sojiro..."

Sojiro: "Considering the fact you still haven't gone upstairs, and that none of this has surprised you...I take it you knew already F/n? You knew about the calling card AND Futaba's change of heart"

You: "That's-"

Sojiro: "Is there a connection between you and the Phantom Thieves? The first case was that teacher at your school, and the second was that art teacher your friend was studying under, and then...there's Futaba. Each of the cases have some connection to you. Well? Got something to say?"

You: "...you really are sharp..."

Sojiro: "You think this is a game? You know what people call them? Criminals! Why did you introduce such dangerous people to Futaba?!"

Futaba: "That's not true! I asked them! That's why F/n saved me! He stole my heart!"

Your gaze quickly locked on Futaba, with her still not realising she had given your identity up to Sojiro.

Sojiro: "Asked? Stole?"

Futaba: "Oh!...Uh..ummm"

Sojiro: "Wait...are you saying that...he's the one who changed your heart?! He doesn't just deal with the Phantom Thieves...he IS one?! Y-You're pulling my leg aren't you?!"

You: "I'm...the leader...of the Phantom Thieves..."

Sojiro's gaze went wider than you had ever seen before, the old man completely shocked at the revelation you had just dished out to him.

Sojiro: "You're serious aren't you?...for crying out loud...I've been sheltering a Phantom Thief for the past six months?"

Futaba: "Sojiro..."

Sojiro: "And on top of that...Futaba's involved as well?!"

You: "There were so many times I wanted to tell you...but how could I? As for Futaba..."

Futaba: "I...I want to find the culprit who killed my Mom!"

Sojiro: "Wait...killed?!"

Futaba: "She was killed! I remember it now-"

Sojiro: "Stop this nonsense!"

Futaba: "Why wont you believe me?! Are you the same as everyone else? Don't you think it's odd that all her research went missing after she died? Sojiro!"

Sojiro: "...when she passed away...I did think it was odd. It was awfully fishy, but what could I do? All I was able to do was run from it all! Run away and hide, and end up like this...some old guy running a café. My own inability to come to terms with what happened is probably the reason Futaba got burdened by all that crap"

Futaba: "It's not your fault Sojiro"

Sojiro: "Heh, I yell at you two kids for all this time, and still end up getting consoled...pretty pathetic huh?"

You: "That's not true. You were worried, the news isn't exactly painting us in the best light at the moment"

Sojiro: "That's putting it mildly. Under normal circumstances, I'd call the cops...but...what happened with Futaba...and even the stuff with her uncle...there's no way you kids are killers. So for now... your secret is safe with me"

You: "Thank you..."

Sojiro: "Just promise me one thing... immediately back out of a fight you can't win. If you end up pissing off the people who killed Wakaba...they aren't the type kids like you can deal with"

You: "I think you know I can't do that..."

Sojiro sighed out heavily to himself as he stood back up from his seat, giving you a slight smirk as he spoke.

Sojiro: "Was worth a shot. We're done talking about this. Come on, let's eat...you two aren't too full from the festival right?"

You: "I'll always make space for curry"

Sojiro: "Heh, glad to hear it. Plus I wanna hear about this business at the festival Futaba was yelling about. I'll get started cooking"

Sojiro walked off to the corner kitchen leaving you alone with Futaba and Morgana, the latter having been abnormally quiet during that exchange.

You: "You okay Futaba?"

Futaba: "Yeah...just..tired..."

You: "When aren't you though?"

Futaba: "Heh...true dat..."

Morgana: "Sorry to ruin the moment, but we should probably tell the others what just happened"

You: "They can wait until after curry. I think we all deserve some time to relax as this weird lil family of ours"

Futaba: "Too sleepy...night"

You: "Come on, you get curry AND the chance to gossip about me with Sojiro. I'll even throw in a free game for you!"

Futaba: "Fiiine...but only if I can pre-order one! I got my eye on something cool!"

You: "Fine with me"

With your deal done, Futaba jumped up from her seat with a sudden burst of energy, heading over to the counter and taking a seat, dangling her legs under the stool as she chatted with Sojiro. The rest of the night was quite calm in comparison, Sojiro hearing about your kiss with Kasumi and congratulating you on your suave moves. After eating, you told the others what had occurred with the boss, before heading off to bed.

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

You: "Morning"

Sojiro: "Morning, look..."

You followed Sojiro's gaze to the TV once you had left your room ready for school, listening to the broadcast that stated there was a thirty million yen bounty now out of your group.

You: "Heh, not many people get the luxury of knowing how much theyre worth..."

Sojiro: "Ain't ya taking it a lil lightly? I mean, I could do a lot with thirty million"

You: "Then ask me to borrow some, I earn way more than that from what I do"

Sojiro: "W-Woah...you serious?"

You: "Kinda, keeping stocked up on gear and medicine means-"

Before you could talk more Sojiro raised out his hand to stop you mid sentence.

Sojiro: "The less I know about what you get up to, the better. Get some food down you and get to school...and keep your head down, got it?"

You gave Sojiro a thumbs up as you took a seat at the counter, enjoying the usual curry as every major TV channel continued to talk about your new found infamy.

_~_ _Lunctime~_

Ann: "You two are so adorable together!"

Ryuji: "Everyone in class is talking about what happened with you and Yoshizawa. You guys are almost a bigger deal than the Phantom Thieves right now!"

You shyly rubbed your nape as your teammates referenced your kiss with Kasumi. You, Ryuji, Ann, Haru, and Makoto had snuck up onto the roof for lunch again, thankful Makoto had easy access to the keys so you could chat in peace together.

Ann: "You guys are seriously couple goals. If someone did that to me, I'd totally fall head over heels for them!"

Morgana: "Just gonna....make a mental note of that...."

Haru: "It really does sound quite romantic from what I heard"

You: "T-Thanks...I try ya know?"

Ryuji: "Man, can you imagine if Yoshizawa found out that she was dating the leader of the Phantom Thieves?! She'd probably lose her mind!"

You: "Haha...yeah...that would be crazy"

You tried to avoid Ryuji's gaze as you lied to his face, still not wanting to tell the others about what had happened in that unknown Palace.

Makoto: "Honestly, I'm happy things turned out so well for you two. I think we all are in dire need of some good news with everything else going on"

Ann: "Can't believe we have a bounty now...it's insane..."

Haru: "Many of the students in my classes are getting suspicious of eachother. They're all hoping to find anything they can out about the Phantom Thieves"

Morgana: "Just keep sticking to the plan and keep your heads down alright?"

Ryuji: "Yeah yeah, just sucks. I mean, we still ain't a bit closer to catching this black masked asshole Akechi saw"

Ann: "Have you heard anything new from Futaba F/n?"

You: "Nothing so far, she's really trying though"

Ryuji: "Pisses me off feeling this useless man!"

Makoto: "I feel the same way honestly...but there is little we can do without a solid lead to follow"

You: "I...may have a solution to that..."

Everyone's eyes quickly locked onto you as you spoke those words, all of your teammates giving you looks of surprise.

Haru: "What do you mean?"

You: "Not here, we can meet up at Leblanc after school. It's better if we do this with everyone"

Ann: "Sounds good"

Just then you felt your phone vibrate, taking it out to see you getting a call from Kasumi.

You: "Hold on, it's Kasumi"

Ann: "Awww...tell her I said hi!"

Ryuji: "Quit acting weird Ann"

You excused yourself from the others and walked off to a separate part of the rooftop to answer the call, keeping Morgana with you in your bag. As you answered the call Kasumi's glitchy voice could be heard from the other end.

Kasumi: "Hey, where are you? I've been looking all over for you"

You: "You have? My bad, my friends and I are having lunch together on the rooftop. Ann says hi by the way"

Kasumi: "Oh! Give her and everyone else my regards!"

You: "Will do. Anyways, what did you wanna see me about?"

Kasumi: "Well...it's about that Metanav thingy you talked about. It... wouldn't happen to be a sort of eyeball icon right?"

The description of the icon finally confirm your suspicions of whether Kasumi had been gifted the Nav somehow.

You: "You haven't used it have you?"

Kasumi: "No, but I think my phone is working okay at the moment, so I was wondering if you wanted to see who that Palace belonged to...is that the right word?"

You: "Yeah you got it right...I told you I didn't want you involved in that stuff though..."

Morgana: "Hang on a moment F/n..."

You: "Gimme a sec Kasumi"

You covered the speaker on your phone as you listened to Morgana talk.

Morgana: "We should find out who that Palace belonged to"

You: "I don't want her involved, I told you. Besides, we shouldn't be going after random targets right now with all this heat"

Morgana: "I don't think they're a random target..."

You: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Morgana: "Think about it. When we were there, the Shadows acted like they knew Yoshizawa...and we could hear all those voices remember? It's just a hunch...but maybe whoever is that Palace's ruler has something to do with her"

A lot of the points Morgana had made definitely made sense. It did seem that the place Kasumi had awakened to her Persona did have some relevance to her...enough to pique your curiosity. With your mind made up, you uncovered your speaker and continued your call.

You: "Okay...lets meet in Shibuya after school okay?"

Kasumi: "Alright, see you there. Love you F/n!"

You: "Love you too"

With that you hung up your call, slowly walking back to the group.

Morgana: "Don't worry so much, all we're doing is learning this person's name and keywords...no infiltration needed"

You: "Guess you're right there"

You joined back up with the others, your friends having finished their meals and were packing up to go to classes.

You: "Hey, could we push back our meeting back to tonight? I gotta see Sumi"

Ann: "Oooh are you going on a date?"

You: "Something like that"

Makoto: "I don't see why not, just remind me not to drink the coffee while I'm at yours or I'll never get to sleep"

You: "Will do"

Haru: "Okay then, see you all tonight!"

Your group disbanded and went your ways back to your classes, the rest of your day plans now being fully set up.

_~After School~_

You hopped off your usual train to Shibuya from school, taking the stairs out of the station and into the main square where you had said you would meet up with Kasumi. After a bit of looking around, you spotted her in her uniform, making your way through the crowds to her as she waved at you.

Kasumi: "Hey senpai!"

You: "Hiya"

You exchanged a quick hug as you met up, Morgan popping out of your bag to say hello as well.

Morgana: "Good to see you Yoshizawa"

Kasumi: "Likewise Morgana-senpai!"

With pleasantries out of the way, you quickly tried to find a spot away from the crowds to talk. After much searching, you ended up near the stairs to the underground, out of the way enough to not get trampled by the crowds.

Kasumi: "Phew, finally some space"

You: "How was your day? Sorry I missed you at lunch"

Kasumi: "It's okay. I'm happy you're spending time with your friends, I'm sure they enjoy your company. As for my day...well..."

You: "Everyone talking about us?"

Kasumi: "Hehe, you too?"

You: "Mhm, guess that's the price I pay for being that charming"

Kasumi: "As modest as always senpai"

The two of you laughed lightly together for a moment. With rush hour in full swing Kasumi was being sure to stay close to you, a feeling you definitely did not mind.

You: "So, about the Nav"

Kasumi: "Oh right!"

Kasumi quickly pulled out her smartphone and unlocked it, swiping through her pages of apps before showing you the little icon.

Kasumi: "I was sure not to touch it like you said"

You: "Thank you. May I?"

Kasumi gently handed you her phone. You readied yourself to finally know who had been the ruler of that Palace you had entered into, excited to finally get some answers on something Metaverse related after so long. With that, you tapped on the app, the eyeball logo covering the cracked screen of Kasumi's phone...before suddenly switching off.

You: "Huh?"

Morgana: "Talk about an anti-climax!"

Kasumi: "Ah! I'm sorry! It must have crashed!"

You held the power to turn the phone back on, eventually handing it back to Kasumi to unlock for you to try again. Once more however, the app caused her phone to shutdown, refusing to give you any answers to what you sought.

Morgana: "Guess we won't be learning who that Palace belonged to after all"

You handed your lover her phone back, the young first year bowing in apology.

Kasumi: "I'm really sorry!"

You: "Don't be. To be honest I'm kinda relieved. I was worried you'd end up somewhere in Mementos by accident if you used the Nav"

As you finished your sentence you suddenly felt a slight headache, as if reality had distorted ever so slightly. As you recovered, you could hear the glitchy speaker of Kasumi's phone speak something.

Metanav: "Beginning navigation"

You: "Wait what?!"

Before you could even realise it, the once busy streets around you were now empty, a puff of blue flames covering you as your attire changed to that of a Phantom Thief. Kasumi and Morgana had also transformed to their alternative forms, both of them as shocked at you are.

Kasumi: "Senpai?! Where are we?"

Morgana: "It couldn't be...are we in Mementos?!"

You: "None of us were using the Nav though!"

Morgana turned away from you, thinking hard about what had just occurred. As he did, you quickly readied yourself, wanting to be sure there were no nearby Shadows waiting to strike you.

Morgana: "I think...I know what the problem is....but you're not gonna like it"

You: "Just tell me"

Morgana: "Well, we know Kasumi can't open the Nav right? But somehow she still found herself in a Palace, and now we're here too. The only logical explanation...is that Kasumi's Metanav is sort of...stuck on?"

You: "What do you mean 'stuck on'?!"

Morgana: "The only reason we ended up in here is because you said Mementos. Her phone picked that up and started up automatically"

Kasumi: "I still haven't learned all the other lingo you guys told me before...now there's a 'Mementos' too?"

Morgana: "Mementos is the shared Palace of the general public. We sometimes come here to fulfill Phantom Thief request that aren't full fledged Palaces"

Kasumi: "I see...I think I understand? So when F/n-senpai spoke that out, we ended up here by accident"

Morgana: "This is really bad. She could end up getting sucked into another Palace by accident just because some passers by said the wrong words"

You: "Kasumi I need to get rid of your phone"

Kasumi: "What? No!"

Kasumi moved her phone away from your grasp quickly as you spoke.

You: "It's dangerous, I can't put you at risk like that"

Kasumi: "But you wanted to know who that Palace thing belonged to right? We don't know if this app can transfer to new phones...or if it keeps the search history!"

You: "The longer you have that busted thing, the more risk you're in. Finding out who ruled that Palace isn't worth putting you in harms way"

Kasumi: "W-What if you get hurt in here?! You all are in a lot of danger right now with that bounty and the police. If I can't get in here...I can't help if something happens"

You: "Nothing will happen-"

Kasumi: "You don't know that!"

Kasumi's sudden outburst took you slightly by surprise, making you aware that your girlfriend was more worried about you than she originally let on. Overall, Kasumi was definitely against the idea of being cut off from the Metaverse, despite her wishes not to involve herself in general Phantom Thief activities.

Morgana: "Both of you calm down. I might have a third option we could explore"

Kasumi: "I would like to hear it please"

Morgana turned towards you as he talked, a serious look on his face.

Morgana: "Me and you are at the point where the Shadows in the upper levels of Mementos aren't a problem. So maybe, we could have Kasumi tag along and train her a bit? Just enough that she can handle herself if she gets in trouble"

You: "Mona...she's only just unlocked her Persona...she doesn't even have any weapons..."

Morgana: "I'm not saying it's without risk, but it's at least minimised risk"

Kasumi: "Please, allow me to accompany you!"

You turned back to Kasumi in her new attire, with her taking a few steps closer as she took your hand in hers.

Kasumi: "I understand why you're worried senpai...but I refuse to give up my phone. I'm willing to train hard if it means you'll be less worried about my safety"

You: "But-"

The gymnast silence you with a gentle kiss, the still new feeling taking your breath away as normal as you took her in your arms until her lips parted yours.

Kasumi: "Please...neither of us should be scared for the other..."

You: "...it's annoying how you're right all the time you know..."

The young newbie thief in front of you giggled slightly in response, happy you had come to a resolution to the situation you found yourselves in...however reluctant you were about it.

You: "You're to hang back and observe only for today okay? I wont have you fighting Shadows without proper gear and we'll sort that out another time"

Kasumi: "Understood, I'll be in your care!"

Morgana: "Alright, lets get going then. We have plenty to teach this amateur of ours, huh Joker?"

Morgana had a clear devilish grin on his face as he said that, seemingly happy to revert back to his role as a mentor that he had during your group's original founding. With no time to waste, the three of you began your descent into Mementos in your hopes of teaching Kasumi as best you could. The unfortunate scenario you had found yourselves in had definitely made you worried for your lover, but you also found yourself excited, ready to show her this hidden side of you she had yet to learn much about...


	28. Reason For Justice

Got another patron to shoutout today by the name of [Amamiya_Akira](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amamiya_Akira) who is definitely excited to try and see the Royal playthrough in full Joker cosplay that I promised. Currently I have 4 of the needed 30 patrons, but if people show a real want for it, and I get a few more donors, I'd be willing to lower the amount a bit since it does seem like a fun idea to me as well. Regardless, thanks for supporting me Akira, appreciate it! Now onto the chapter, which will have more combat stuff than normal considering the Mementos training and Sae's upcoming Palace. I was actually quite worried I wouldn't get this chapter up in time, since my internet had been down since Wednesday. Thankfully though it was back up right on time to get this all written. Hope you enjoy!

_~After School~_

Morgana: "Morganaaaaa...transform!"

With those words spoken your companion jumped into the air, landing back on the ground in his bus form right in front of Kasumi, ready to drive you and her around her first trip of Mementos

Morgana: "Tadaaa...what do ya think?"

Kasumi: "Oh....hmmm"

You: "It's something to do with cognition. Still not entirely sure myself but it helps so..."

Kasumi: "W-Well considering where we are, a cat transforming into a bus isn't the most ridiculous thing I can think of"

Morgana: "H-Huh?"

You: "Long as you're on board with it. Lets go, I'll drive"

Morgana: "B-But...my transformation... aren't you impressed?!"

You: "Still got plenty of opportunities to impress when we're fighting buddy"

You gently patted the exterior of the bus, trying to console Morgana before hopping in as the driver, the cat sighing out in disappointment as Kasumi got in the seat next to you.

Kasumi: "So, shall we get going?"

You nodded and hit the ignition on the Mona-mobile, getting the bus started as you entered the first layer of Mementos. As you navigated the sprawling system of rails, Kasumi watched out the window, observing the environment in awe. As expected, the Shadows in this area knew of your strength almost immediately, with them fleeing from your vehicle as soon as you were in line of sight.

Kasumi: "You look so grown up driving around senpai"

You: "Ya think?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! So, what are we doing now?"

Morgana: "Looking for a Shadow to fight. We kinda want something that'll take a few hits...but everything here is pretty pathetic..."

You: "Yeah...might need to head down a few layers...could be dangerous though..."

Kasumi: "What about that one?"

Kasumi pointed out at a nearby Shadow ahead of you, the creature giving off a reddish glow to signify it was a bit stronger than most.

You: "Good starting point I guess"

Without any warning, you hit the gas pedal hard, speeding towards the creature and ramming into it as Kasumi jumped in shock. As soon as it was on the ground, Mona transformed back, while you ripped the creature's mask off to start the battle. As expected, the shadow was pretty weak, but it was a decent place to begin training Kasumi.

You: "Hang back and just observe like we said, got it?"

Kasumi: "Understood!"

As so began the arduous task of training Kasumi in as much as you could, ranging from targeting weaknesses, causing technical damage, and much more. After a while you had unconsciously went down a few levels deeper into Mementos, craving more of a challenge. You now found yourself in a fight with three new opponents, ready to battle once more.

Morgana: "Hey, you think Yoshizawa can get in on this one? Best experience is practice after all"

You: "But she doesn't have a weapon or gun..."

Morgana: "She can focus on using her Persona for now, these guys are weak to bless attacks amyways. Besides, if she gets in trouble, I'll heal her up"

You contemplated Morgana's offer, the Shadows ahead of you getting more antsy as they waited. After a few moments you turned back to where Kasumi was, signalling her to enter combat with you. While Kasumi did look a bit surprised, she quickly rushed over, your chance to attack the Shadows taken up as she entered the fray.

You: "Nothing crazy okay? Just do how we taught you"

Kasumi: "R-Right!"

Morgana used his chance in combat to summon his Persona, scoring a critical hit with one of his attacks and knocking an opponent down.

Morgana: "Okay Yoshizawa...you're up!"

Morgana delivered a high five to Kasumi, passing the baton to her as she readied her Persona.

Kasumi: "Alright....come Cendrillon!"

Your lover proceeded to rip her mask off, her Persona appearing behind her as she did. Now with her powers available, she targeted the remaining opponents, hitting them both with bless attacks to finish them off with ease.

Kasumi: "Yes! I did it!

Morgana: "Not yet, one more left. Joker?"

You: "Right"

You approached the down enemy, firing a warning shot at them to put them on edge. Then you quickly began robbing them blind of all the money you could before finally ending the battle.

You: "And that's a victory. Good job Kasumi"

Kasumi: "That was quite the experience. Could I engage in a few more fights before we go?"

You: "Sure, don't see why not. Stuff around here should be good practice for you"

Kasumi: "Thank you very much! I'll do my best senpai!"

So the two of you continued roaming around the floor you were on, fighting battle after battle and slowly seeing Kasumi improve. All while you were fighting you could occasionally feel Kasumi's eyes on you, watching as you defeated enemies with a devilish grin. You had just finished one more battle using you and Morgana's signature move, happy to show it off to Kasumi as you ended your fight and began collecting the money from it. As you did, you could see Kasumi looking over at something further down the tracks.

Kasumi: "Ooh another one! Should be a piece of cake!"

Without warning, Kasumi began rushing down the tracks on foot, taking you off guard as you and Morgana quickly stopped grabbing up funds.

Morgana: "Yoshizawa wait! It's not safe!"

Only with your senses on edge...did you finally hear the sound of chains all around you... immediately knowing what that meant as you began sprinting after Kasumi. As you got to the peak of the hill she had gone over, you spotted it. Kasumi was now facing off with The Reaper by herself.

You: "Shit!"

As soon as you reached close enough, you threw out your grappling hook, wrapping it around one of the creatures arms as you retracted yourself towards it at high speeds. The Reaper's surprising strength took you off guard though, as he pulled at the arm you were grappled onto, sending you flying towards one of the walls of the tunnel.

Kasumi: "Senpai!"

With a crack you slammed against the brick wall, knocking the wind out of you and possibly cracking something in your back. There wasn't time to waste right now though, with you quickly speeding to run across the wall before leaping to the ground and then the opposite one, fuelled on adrenaline. All the while as you dodged and weaved around The Reaper he continued to fire his weapon at you, barely missing you a few times. After some work, you had wrapped your grappling line around the enemy enough times, pulling on it hard to keep him tied up as you ran over to Kasumi, positioning yourself between her and the monster in front of you.

Morgana: "That line isn't going to hold!"

Kasumi: "W-What is that thing?!"

You: "Kasumi we need to go NOW!"

Kasumi: "A-Alright!"

Any other time with your teammates you would have tried to beat this foe, but you were anything but equipped for a fight with The Reaper right now. You reached into your pockets and pulled out a familiar device, throwing the Goho-M on the ground around you as The Reaper finally broke out of it's restraints. Before it was able to land a fatal gunshot on you, the tunnels faded into smoke, the three of you now back at the entrance of Mementos.

Morgana: "Phew...that was too close"

With the danger out of the way, your adrenaline was wearing off, the pain in your back now hard to escape as you fell to your knees in pain.

Kasumi: "F/n! You're hurt!"

You: "Heh..bastard got me good"

Morgana was ready to heal you up with his abilities but you raised a hand to stop him. You fumbled around in your pockets, looking for one of your many curative items until you found the right one to help. As you pulled it out however, you grip on it slipped slightly, dropping the vial and it only being saved thanks to Kasumi's good reflexes. After she had caught it, she handed you the medicine back, with you quickly chugging it back. As usual your wounds healed up in a flash, getting back onto your feet once they had.

Kasumi: "But...how? That was a really hard hit senpai..."

You: "Another cognition thing. The placebo effect is definitely your friend in Mementos. Long as your cognition believes the stuff will help...it will"

Despite having recovered from your injuries, you still felt exhausted from all the fighting and stress, taking a seat at the stairs nearby as you tried to relax.

Kasumi: "What was that thing?"

Morgana: "We... aren't exactly sure ourselves. The most we know is that it haunts Mementos...and that it's incredibly powerful"

Kasumi: "This place...this Metaverse...it really is dangerous isn't it? I didn't really think much of it before since we were doing fine, but the threats you must go through every day senpai..."

Kasumi was now looking at you, a worrisome look on her face as she realised the gravity of the job you had undertaken.

Morgana: "We handle it, we always do"

Kasumi: "I know...but...I'm still gonna worry regardless..."

Morgana: "No one else can do what we do. We made a decision to fight injustice this way, and that's what we have to do"

Kasumi: "Is that how you feel as well senpai?"

You: "...of course...why wouldn't I?"

Kasumi didn't seem convinced by your words. Of course you had chosen this life in your pursuit of justice. There couldn't be any other reason someone would choose this life after all...right?

Kasumi: "I think I've had my fill for today. Thank you for training me regardless, hopefully I should be okay if my phone acts up and I get stuck in here"

You: "That's good to hear. Let's get back then"

With that, the three of you left the Metaverse and returned to the real world, now back on the busy streets of Shibuya like nothing had every happened.

Kasumi: "Phew...all that training is seriously tiring. Any chance for a cup of coffee at yours senpai?"

You: "Sorry, but I gotta meet up with the others tonight"

Kasumi: "Oh, okay. Some other time then!"

You: "Definitely, tell your dad I said hi"

The two of you exchanged a deep hug and a light kiss before heading on your way. While Kasumi had returned to her usual self after that encounter, your lover's words had thrown you through a loop. Until now, you hadn't really thought about your reasons for continuing this dangerous job of yours, latching onto the ideal of pursuing justice. The entire walk back you were in pretty deep thought, wondering why you continued battling Shadows, and now even the police force until you reached Leblanc.

_~Evening~_

Ann: "Sooo, how was your date?"

Ryuji: "Ann let the guy have some privacy alright? Jeez"

Ann: "Aww come on! I love hearing about Shujin's new power couple"

You: "I'm really hoping that's not what people are calling us"

You mentally face palmed at the nickname Ann had just rewarded you and Kasumi. After heading back from Mementos, not much had happened, with you chugging some coffees to recover and Sojiro roping you into some final work before your friends pitched up for your meeting.

Yusuke: "Need I remind you that we are all wanted criminals with a thirty million yen bounty on our heads?"

Futaba: "Stupid Inari killing the mood..."

Makoto: "He does have a point though. F/n, you called us all here to discuss the case right?"

You: "Yeah. I have...a proposition to make...but before that, let's go over what we know regarding this case of ours"

Ryuji: "What we know is some asshole set us up!"

Ann: "And that they're using this black masked person to cause mental shutdowns"

Futaba: "They also most likely used the fake Medjed hacking and the Phan site hack to make us go after Okumura..."

Haru: "...causing my father to be killed and the blame to be put on us..."

Yusuke: "Indeed. From all that, it could be deduced that this individual must be of incredibly high standing, or part of a larger organisation"

You: "Yeah, whoever set us up planned this well...very well, but I refuse to stop here. It's like I said: whoever this person is...they're the perfect target for the Phantom Thieves"

Morgana: "But we have no idea who they even are!"

Ann: "You really think we're a match for this F/n?"

You: "I do"

Futaba: "Then...what should we do?"

You: "Let's turn the tables on them. Right now they're trying to put pressure on us in hopes we just up and quit. If we do that, they can use the Phantom Thieves as a scapegoat for as many shutdowns as they want"

Makoto: "But we have zero leads on this F/n"

You: "Which is why...I think we should get Akechi's help with the investigation"

As you expected, everyone was taken aback by your suggestion to side with Akechi, everyone having noted their displeasure towards him on multiple occasions.

Ryuji: "No effin' way!"

You: "It's our only option"

Yusuke: "Even so...you heard what he said! If we are to have him join us...we must disband soon after"

You: "If we don't do this, these people will continue using our name to commit as many murders as they want"

You could see that everyone was in deep thought about what you were proposing, finding it hard to refute your logic in your decision.

You: "I can only do this if we all agree to it, I won't force any of you"

There was a long pause before anyone said anything else, Yusuke taking a few steps towards you and breaking the silence.

Yusuke: "F/n is right. We were so in love with our newfound place in society that we fell into this enemy's trap by targeting Okumura to boost our public image. If we refuse Akechi's help just to save our own skins...it would be no different than what we did before"

Ann: "Yeah! We became Phantom Thieves to help others in need, backing out now just to save ourselves would never sit right with me!"

Makoto: "If I have to sacrifice my role as a Phantom Thief to stop this injustice...I do so willingly"

Haru: "As will I! I won't allow my father's killer to continue acting as they please for their own selfish means!"

Futaba: "I refuse to let things end like this! Whoever they are, they messed with the wrong shut-in NEET!"

Morgana: "Heh, glad we're all sticking to our guns. We DID form this group of ours to bring justice after all...makes sense we'd end things the same way"

One by one, each of your teammates stood with you, the fact they were willing to end their careers as Phantom Thieves to take down this final foe moving you incredibly, and only drawing more attention to your thoughts on your reason for sticking with this group for all this time. With everyone else standing together, you looked over to Ryuji, the young deliquent still unsure. You left your teammates and walked over to him sat on the couch, holding out your hand for him to take.

You: "Wouldn't be right without you man..."

Ryuji looked up at you as you smiled at him, a smirk appearing on his face as he grabbed your hand tightly and pulled himself up from the couch.

Ryuji: "I'll make sure we go out with a bang. Whoever this asshole is...I'm gonna kick their ass!"

You: "That's what I like to hear"

Makoto: "How soon can you get in contact with Akechi?"

You: "I'll give him a call tonight. Are you all good on meeting here after school to discuss his plan?"

Ann: "Yeah, sounds good"

Morgana: "Alright, guess we're all in agreement. Everyone head home, tomorrow is definitely gonna be eventful..."

With a nod in agreement, the meeting was adjourned, everyone heading their separate ways for the evening as you pulled out your phone and gave Akechi a call.

Akechi: "Ah, hello F/n. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

You: "We wanna meet and talk about your proposal, can you come by Leblanc tomorrow?"

Akechi: "Certainly. I'll see you there. And...I'm glad you decided to see things my way"

You: "Don't make me regret it"

Akechi: "I'll do my best"

With that you hung up the call and began getting ready for bed, exhausted by everything that happened today. The thoughts of what was coming in your future kept you up late for the night, but you finally entered into a deep sleep, resting up for the arduous mission ahead of you.

_~The Next Day - After School~_

Akechi: "So how about it? Will you agree to my plan?"

You: "You're sure that changing Sae's heart is the best course of action?"

Akechi: "Yes, I know that right now she's not her usual self due to all this pressure. Once we trigger a change of heart, the investigation would be put on halt. Partly due to Sae-san's own sense of justice...and partly due to the fact someone in the investigation was targeted. If people learned that an individual in the police force was that willing to forge evidence, there's no way they could continue the hunt for you all"

Yusuke: "What about the true culprit, what of them?"

Akechi: "Once the investigation is ground to a halt, I'll ascertain their identity and bring them to justice..."

Makoto: "...and then ask us to announce our disbandment one they're arrested...correct?"

Akechi: "As expected from a Nijima, seem's you've figured me out"

You: "What do you think Makoto?"

Makoto: "Its a well made plan. It even sets up our disbanding as part of it"

You: "That's not what I mean. This is your sister we're talking about. If we go through with this...her career..."

Makoto stayed silent at what you had said, knowing full well if Sae's corruption was made public that her careers as a prosecutor would most likely end.

Akechi: "Now isn't the time to be sentimental. Sae has to be dealt with in this manner...and quickly"

Ann: "But that's-"

Makoto: "It's okay"

Ann looked over to Makoto as she began to speak.

Makoto: "Akechi is right. If we don't go through with this, an innocent will be convicted for someone elses crimes. My sister would never want that..."

Akechi: "Glad you agree, so what do you say?"

Haru: "Why are you willing to do all this Akechi-kun? Why do you seek justice?"

Akechi pondered an answer for only a moment before quickly responding.

Akechi: "Because of sickening human beings. I suppose my wish for justice is a result of my contempt for such people. It isn't some lofty ideal or some grand reason. For me, my want for justice is the cause of an extremely absurd grudge...an extremely personal one..."

Akechi's face continued to get angrier as he spoke of his reason for pursuing this true culprit, a face you hadn't really seen him make up until this point.

Ryuji: "Dude..."

You: "It was your father right? You talked about him before a few times...how he was rotten..."

Akechi: "I suppose he does have something to do with it, despite how infuriating that may be. If I'm honest, our friendship...or moreso rivalry is one of the main reasons I didn't just turn you all in to start with. I truly believe that together, we can find this individual and bring them to justice. So, will you work with me?"

Akechi held out his gloved hand for you to take, a sincere smile on his face as you did. You looked over at your teammates once more, all of them agreeing to the plan reluctantly.

You: "We will"

With that, you shook on it, sealing the deal and beginning your partnership with Akechi.

Akechi: "Thanks. I was actually rather worried there, haha! The mission can't succeed without your cooperation after all"

Haru: "Mako-chan..."

Makoto: "I'm okay...to be frank the main reason for me joining you all was that I wanted to change my sister's heart...I just hoped I wouldn't have to resort to it...I've also known for a while that she had a Palace..."

Ann: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Makoto: "It was too selfish of a reason..."

You felt your heart ache slightly as Makoto was forced to reveal that she knew of her sister's Palace, the fact you were still hiding one from the others hitting you hard as you despised lying to your friends.

Akechi: "Why don't we go scope the place out now? A lot of this is new to me so I'd like to get accustomed to it as soon as I can"

Makoto: "I'm sorry but I have plans for today"

Akechi: "Ah, well that's unfortunate..."

Haru: "Will you tell your sister about this?"

Makoto: "Of course not...it"s just..."

You: "You need some time to prepare...right?"

Makoto looked over to you, surprised you could so easily understand her reasoning. Despite everything she had said, this was still her sister you were talking about, and she needed to prepare herself for what she might find in the depths of Sae's heart. Regardless, Makoto seemed happy you understood how she felt, giving you a small smile.

You: "We can go tomorrow, that okay with everyone?"

Your teammates all agreed to the idea, Makoto still seeming reluctant at the whole prospect of the plan, but agreeing nonetheless. With your plans set and your partnership with Akechi cemented, everyone headed home, leaving you all to get a good rest for the infiltration.

_~The Next Day - After School~_

You boarded the train headed to Kasumigesaki, where the courthouse that housed Sae's Palace was apparently located. After a short train ride you arrive, stepping off the platform and looking around a bit.

Yusuke: "Ah, there you are"

Morgana: "Hm? Oh, it's Yusuke"

You looked over to the voice to see Yusuke, having seemingly gotten off the same train as you just now.

You: "Hey, didn't even realise we were on the same train over"

Yusuke: "I did spot you, however the large crowds made it impossible to find my way over to you. I was actually wanted to discuss something"

You: "Sure, what's up?"

Yusuke: "Let us find a more quiet area, we seem to be in the way here"

You nodded in agreement and walked with Yusuke, finding a nearby vending machine area that wasn't too busy as you began talking.

Yusuke: "I wished to discuss the development of a new move with you. If this is to be our last performance, I believe it should be as impressive as it can be!"

You: "Can't argue with that"

Morgana: "Plus it'd give us a chance to show off to our newbie, make sure he knows who the boss it around here"

You: "Heh, that too"

The two of you spent a bit of time discussing a combat manoeuvre together, passers by paying you no notice as you talked. The two of you developed the idea Yusuke had created, eventually coming up with something that you believed would work well.

Yusuke: "A brilliant plan. I look forward to putting it into action"

You: "Same here, let's get to the courthouse...the others should be waiting for us"

Yusuke: "Very well"

You and Yusuke began walking to the courthouse, eventually meeting up with the others and figuring out the keywords to unlock Sae's Palace. Beginning your navigation, you entered the Metaverse, now staring at a towering structure of neon that was Sae's Palace. After a brief discussion on Akechi's codename, settling on 'Crow', you found your way inside, your clothes changing as soon as you entered to show that Sae considered you a threat.

Akechi: "So, this means we are acknowledged as a threat correct?"

Ryuji: "Dude, you planning on stealing stuff in that getup?"

This was your first good look at Akechi's new attire, the red, white and gold colours being vastly contrasting with the rest of your outfits mostly. Topped off by his elongated mask, that looked like a weapon in and of itself.

Morgana: "It just means that what he thinks a rebel looks like"

Akechi: "No, this is my mental image of someone who sticks to their justice"

Haru: "Well I think your mask is more apt for piercing rather than sticking"

You: "Heh, nice on Noir"

While Noir gave you a light smile, Akechi was anything but amused, ready to proceed.

You: "Oh by the way, here"

You handed Akechi a few items of weaponry you had bought at Iwai's before you had left for the court house, handing him a blade and a gun to use.

Akechi: "You have my thanks"

Keeping to the shadows, you began your infiltration, leaping from each hanging platform until you eventually found your way down to the floor level to have a brief run in with the Shadow version of Sae Nijima. After she surprisingly told you the location of her treasure, she left in the elevator, with you being stopped by your lack of a members card and being ambushed by a Shadow.

Akechi: "I'll handle this. I must prove myself after all"

You: "I have high hopes"

Akechi: "I assure you I will surpass them"

Confident, Akechi ripped off his mask to summon his Persona, the flash of blue flames blinding you for a second.

Akechi: "Take them down Robin Hood!"

With that, combat began, Akechi landing the first blow and damaging the creature heavily, yet not killing it.

Yusuke: "It's weakened! Shall we Joker?"

You: "Yeah, let's go!"

You began your manoeuvre together, leaping around the Shadow and wrapping it up in your grappling line as you had done to The Reaper. With a final pull, the Shadow was now immobilised, Yusuke coming over to you to look at it.

You: "Well?"

Yusuke gazed at the Shadow, creating a rectangle with his fingers as he tried to guage its worth in art. The Shadow however continued growling aggressively, almost lunging at Yusuke.

Yusuke: "How undignified!"

Both of you readied your blades, slashing the enemy multiple times in the blink of an eye. With your strikes having landed, the Shadow stood still until Yusuke sheathed his katana, your strikes cutting through the air and creating the kanji for 'death' for a brief moment before the Shadow was diced into hundreds of pieces and defeated in an instant.

Yusuke and You: "A masterpiece in the making!"

With the battle now over, the others rejoined you, surprised by your new special move.

Ryuji: "Dude! That was hardcore!"

Haru: "Very well done you two!"

Yusuke: "This humble artist thanks you"

Akechi: "...it seems I've had my thunder stolen..."

Akechi looked a bit disheartened, sad he was unable to show off his power to you in the fullest.

You: "You okay?"

His disappointed face quickly changed to a happier one as he noticed you staring at him.

Akechi: "Yes! If anything I am motivated more than ever to do my best for you all. I will be sure to show you how vital I can be to this mission"

Yusuke: "I look forward to seeing what you are capable of"

With the battle finished, and your progress blocked due to lack of a player's card, you called it a day and headed back to reality. Now back outside the courthouse, you split up, all of you needing to prepare a bit and plan your next course of action before you entered the Palace once more...


	29. After School Activities

Another chapter featuring some confidants before things pick up regarding the main story. In the upcoming parts of the story I think I'm gonna change a lot regarding what happens, wanting to try and add more human elements and explore parts of the story that weren't explored in the base game. In the news of Patreon business, the Royal stream in cosplay now only needs 15 patrons instead of 30 like before. As well as that the existing goals for 5 patrons (starting a discord) and 10 patrons (a Q&A video) are still up like normal. Besides that, I also held a poll on my Patreon that affected an element of the Halloween event I will be writing next chapter. Since my patrons are kind enough to donate to me, I thought it would be nice to involve them in the development of some of this story as a reward. Looking forward to seeing if the Patreon continues to grow and hit more goals as more and more people start to donate for whatever reason they want to. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

~ _After School~_

Takemi: "That should keep you going for a while"

You: "Thanks"

Tae handed you the medicine you had bought from her, restocking your supplies of items in preparation for your infiltration of Sae's Palace tomorrow. After seeing Akechi's power first hand, as well as getting a feel of the new Palace and the security it had, you thought it'd be wise to stock up on healing items, not wanting to burn out your healers such as Morgana and Ann. However despite your best intentions you were still quite tired from your escapades in the Metaverse, your body feeling quite sluggish as you completed your transaction.

Takemi: "This is a much larger amount than usual..."

You: "I might end up needing more soon...sorry"

Takemi: "Hmmm..well I'd have more for you if I wasn't so busy these days. Ever since you resolved that business with Oyamada, things have been pretty busy for me"

You: "Guess I kinda shot myself in the foot there huh?"

Takemi: "Heh, I'll try to keep some stock reserved to the side just for you, my loyal guinea pig"

You: "Thanks Tae"

Takemi: "All jokes aside, you sure you're doing alright?"

You: "Yeah, just...things are crazy for us right now"

Takemi: "That's putting it mildly. I mean, I saw the news broadcast...thirty million yen is a lot"

You: "Thinking of turning me in?"

Takemi: "Now what kind of establishment would I be running if I turned in my best customer?"

You: "I'm honestly kinda surprised you haven't asked me anything about the rumours regarding Okumura..."

Takemi: "You of all people should know that I detest rumours...and know first hand how wrong they can be"

Takemi gave you a light smirk as she spoke, reassuring you that your secret identity as a Phantom Thief was still safe with her, and she still trusted you were on the right side of justice. As you packed away the items you had bought, the good doctor continued to chat with you.

Takemi: "Speaking of rumours, I've been hearing some pretty juicy ones about you from Sakura-san...he likes to talk my ear off when I come in for a coffee"

You: "What's he been saying?"

Takemi: "Just everything about that girlfriend of yours. I occasionally see the two of you around Yongen as well. She seems like a nice young girl"

You: "She's an honour student at Shujin"

Takemi: "Heh, guess you hit the jackpot in that regard"

You: "Maybe I can introduce you to her sometime"

Takemi: "I'm sure she has better things to do than meet her boyfriend's local doctor. Let me know if she needs anything for her studies though, I'd be happy to help out"

You: "Dependable as always Tae"

Takemi: "Least I can do for all you did for me. Always remember that my doors are open to you if you're ever in need of help"

You nodded to the blue haired doctor, finished packing your things up and standing up from your seat in her office.

You: "Guess I'll be heading out"

Takemi: "Good luck with your business F/n"

You: "Same to you"

You exchanged a light smile before Takemi showed you out, exiting back out onto the streets of Yongen and heading to the cafe as the sun began to set.

_~Evening~_

You opened the door to the café, the rich aromas of coffee and curry filling you as you headed upstairs to see Morgana relaxing in your bed. He seemed to be enjoying the lounging time, having split off with you when you went to Takemi's clinic. Mustering a bit of effort though, his head popped up slightly, ready to talk to you.

Morgana: "You sure took your time"

You: "Wanted to make sure we were well supplied. All this should mean we don't have to rely on you too harshly for support"

Morgana: "Heh, thanks. Now if you don't mind, I got some snoozing to catch up on"

You: "Enjoy your cat nap"

Morgana looked at you with an angry face, you giving him a teasing grin.

Morgana: "You looking to get smacked?"

You: "Who are you, Makoto?"

Morgana: "I...am NOT...a cat!"

You: "Alright...sheesh..."

You relaxed on the sofa near your companion, grabbing a protein shake from your stockpile to enjoy as you relaxed a bit. Occasionally you looked over at the snoozing cat on your bed, eventually continuing the conversation.

You: "You still awake?"

Morgana: "Yeah...what do you want?"

You: "I...wanna talk"

Morgana could hear the more serious tone in your voice, opening his eyes from the slumber he was in and slowly sitting up on the bed.

Morgana: "What's on your mind?"

You: "Well...that's kinda wanna ask you..."

Morgana: "Huh?"

You moved over to the bed, taking a seat next to Morgana as you continued.

You: "You've been having trouble sleeping...haven't you?"

Morgana stayed silent in response, unable to look at you but giving you enough of an answer nonetheless.

You: "I've been noticing it for a while now...even before that business with Haru. You'd wake up scared by something...and then ramble to yourself for a bit..."

Morgana: "You...were awake for that?"

Morgana looked a bit surprised at this revelation, having assumed his nightly terrors had gone unnoticed by you all this time.

You: "You wanna talk about it?"

Morgana: "It's...just a bad dream is all"

You: "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere"

Your teammate looked over to you, giving you a sincere smile as he was happy you wished to help him.

Morgana: "I...see this dark place...almost like somewhere in the Metaverse...and there's this....bubbling puddle of blackness...and...I come out of it..."

To most a dream like that wouldn't be something to lose sleep over, but to Morgana, who still had no recollection of how he came to being, something like that would definitely frighten him.

Morgana: "I keep having that same dream over and over...and every time I have to tell myself it isn't real, that I'm a human!...but...I'm honestly starting to question that...and I'm starting to wonder if it's really a memory...of how I was born..."

You: "Morgana..."

Morgana: "If I'm not a human...then what am I? How did I get here?"

You: "I...can't pretend to know the answers to that, but our exploration into Mementos is going well!"

Morgana: "But with everything going on we'll be disbanding soon...and we're not a single step closer to finding out what I am. And even if we do...I'm scared I'm not going to like what I find out..."

You: "Human or not, you'll still be here Morgana. You have a place here now...with all of us. Being human, or a cat, or even a damn Persona won't change that"

Morgana: "F/n..."

Morgana moved a bit closer to you, nuzzling under your hand and allowing you to pet him as thanks for your advice.

You: "Can't guarantee the cat references will die down though...but I'll do my best"

Morgana: "Heh...I'll hold you to that. So, you gonna rest up? We did go to the Palace after all"

You: "Nah, I got some stuff to do. I'll call Kawakami over...those massages of hers really do the trick"

Morgana: "Still can't believe you have your homeroom teacher as your own personal masseuse. Well, don't do anything too crazy without me"

You: "No promises!"

You gave Morgana a thumbs up as you walked down the stairs, the cat rolling his eyes at your response. As you said, you used the Leblanc phone to call up Kawakami, waiting downstairs for a bit until she arrived. As usual your homeroom teacher arrived in her typical maid outfit.

Kawakami: "Hi there master! Becky is here to serve as always!"

You: "...just...no..."

You were happy Kawakami understood the hilarious side of her previous part time job now, but it still didn't make you anymore uncomfortable when she talked as 'Becky'.

Kawakami: "Couldn't resist. So, what does my top student need?"

You pulled at your aching muscle slightly in response, giving your teacher enough of a response as she sighed out heavily.

Kawakami: "Again? Seem like every other night its another massage for you..."

You: "I've been busy"

Kawakami: "So have the police. You really caused quite a stir at Shujin you know...all that interrogation stuff was really putting me on edge. I was sure they were on to you when they asked you and Takamaki-san to be interviewed together"

You: "...sorry...for worrying you..."

You couldn't really give Kawakami anything more than your apology, the homeroom teacher not used to getting a serious answer from you and being taken aback a bit by your apology. Disapproving of your darkened mood, Kawakami lightly flicked you on the bridge of your nose, making your flinch slightly before looking at her.

Kawakami: "Come on grumpy pants. You need a massage right?"

You: "Yeah...thanks teach"

Kawakami: "You're lucky I like you. Most people would pay a pretty hefty sum to have a professional like myself massage them"

You: "Right... professional..."

You looked away from Kawakami as she could hear the slight sarcasm in your voice, the maid looking at you angrily before rolling her eyes and heading upstairs. Much to his dismay, Morgana was forced to jump off your bed to make room for you as Kawakami got to work getting rid of the knots in your muscles.

Morgana: "Don't you think Kasumi should be doing something like this? She IS your girlfriend after all"

You: "I could try asking her, but I doubt she knows much about giving massages"

Kawakami: "Are you still talking with that cat?"

Morgana: "You take that cat part back!"

Morgana yelled that at Kawakami, most likely sounding like he was hissing at her since she couldn't understand him.

Kawakami: "Sheesh, what's his deal?"

You: "He doesn't like being called a cat"

Kawakami: "You act like you can actually understand him"

You: "I can. He's talking to me right now"

Kawakami: "Uh huh...sure"

You: "Don't have to believe me, but it's the truth"

Kawakami continued her massage, clearly not believing the crazy idea that Morgana was actually talking to you. Kawakami's abnormal amounts of strength came in handy as usual, with her quickly dealing with some of the major knots in your back. After a while though it seems your teacher's curiousity got the better of her.

Kawakami: "Fine, prove it"

You: "Huh?"

Kawakami: "Come on, prove that thing is actually talking"

You: "Um...how?"

Kawakami finished up your massage and stood away from the bed. She looked around for a moment before heading over to your work desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from it.

Kawakami: "Get him to tell you what number I write"

Morgana: "I'm not some carnival attraction you know..."

You: "Come on, the look on her face will be priceless"

Morgana: "...fiine..."

Morgana hopped down from where he was sat. As she had instructed, Kawakami wrote down on the slip of paper, making sure it was not visible to you as she allowed Morgana to see it.

You: "Well?"

Morgana: "First you wake me up, then steal my bed, and now I'm acting like some...some trained monkey!"

You: "Yeah yeah, I'll grab you some sushi tomorrow...what does it say?"

Morgana looked at the note for a moment before speaking.

Morgana: "Eighty seven"

You: "He says you wrote eighty seven"

As you expected, the look on Kawakami's face was priceless, the teacher looking incredibly shocked as you got the answer seemingly correct.

Kawakami: "Lucky...guess?"

You: "We can keep going if you want..."

Kawakami took a seat down on your couch, a hand to her forehead as she processed this, looking at Morgana in awe.

Kawakami: "So he really is talking?! You're not just one of those weird pet owners who pretend to understand their pets?!"

You: "Told you"

Kawakami: "...well then...I um....I'm...sorry for calling you a cat"

Morgana: "Apology accepted"

You: "He said its okay"

Kawakami: "Right...well...I'm gonna go process...that..."

You: "You do that. Thanks again teach, my body feels great"

Kawakami: "Uh huh...sure F/n..."

Kawakami slowly walked down the stairs out of your room, a shocked expression still stuck on her face as she exited the store.

Morgana: "I think we may have broken her..."

You: "She'll be alright...probably..."

Morgana: "Now if you don't mind...I am gonna have a nice long rest and dream of all that tuna I'll be getting"

As he stated, the feline jumped back onto your bed, stretching out as he nestled back into his rest. Now feeling relaxed from your trip to Mementos, your night was free to be used however you wanted, pulling your phone out to see if you had any messages from anyone as you headed downstairs. Surprisingly, nothing had come up as of yet, your chat logs being empty. Before you could start thinking up other plans however, you felt your phone vibrate, recieving a call from Ohya. Reluctantly you answered the call, expecting to have a drunk reporter on the other end.

You: "This better not be about your tab again. I already picked it up for you at Lala's like twice"

Ohya: "Jeez someone's cranky! What pissed you off?"

You: "Sorry...just...lil stressed out"

Ohya: "In that case, how bout you come over to the bar tonight? Drinks can be on me"

You: "Really...what's the catch?"

Ohya: "It's like you said, you picked up my tab plenty of times. Consider it repaying a favour...plus I get the feeling you could use a night to relax"

You: "Huh...okay...be right over"

Ohya: "See ya soon F/n"

You hung up your phone, a bit impressed at Ohya's kind act. From your experience with her, she was always the type to have ulterior motives, but if what she had said was honest, this would be a nice change of pace. Leaving Leblanc you headed to the main station in Shibuya, paying the fair to get over to Shinjuku. The array of neon lights blended into one another in the night air as shifty advertisers tried to goad people into their establishments. After a bit of walking you made it to the Crossroads bar, entering in to see Lala-chan and Ohya.

Lala: "Hey there kid, been a while since I've seen you around here. What honeyed words did Ohya give you to have you come back I wonder"

Ohya: "Come on Lala-chan! I'm not THAT bad"

You: "Sorry I haven't been coming more, been pretty busy"

Lala: "No problem at all sweetie, high schooler like yourself must have plenty to do with their youth. I'll get you a drink, first round on the house"

You: "Appreciate it"

As Lala-chan moved away from you both to prepare your drink, you took at seat at the bar with Ohya, looking at her face intensely.

Ohya: "What ya...what ya doing there bud?"

You: "Huh, no red blush...you're sober..."

Ohya: "Is that seriously so surprising?! Jeez, it almost sounds like you're disappointed..."

You: "Not at all. Thanks for inviting me out"

Ohya: "No problem, I had the sense you were having a bad time so I gave you a call. Guess my reporter's intuition was right huh?"

You: "Mhm, so...how you been?"

Ohya: "Pretty good. Business is booming and the chief is still treating me better after everything that happened. Thanks again for that"

You: "No problem, just helping out a friend"

Ohya: "Heh, you sure have been causing quite a stir though. That business with Okumura...nasty stuff"

You: "We're handling it. You can have the joy of writing an article about our comeback story"

Ohya: "Oooh, something like that would sell like crazy!"

Lala-chan came back with your drink, having started making non alcoholic cocktails after you suggested it to her, having gotten the idea yourself from Jazz Jin in Kichijoji. While Lala-chan was still a novice at working with juices instead of spirits, the drink wasn't all that bad. You and Ohya raised up your glasses, clinking them together as you enjoyed your drinks.

Ohya: "Listen...there...was actually another reason for me calling you out here"

You: "I had a feeling there was"

Ohya looked up at Lala-chan behind the bar, giving her a sincere smile.

Ohya: "Could you give us the place for a sec?"

Lala: "Hmm...you're lucky I'm in a good mood. I'll go run a few errands, don't let her behind the bar...got it?"

You: "I'll go my best"

You gave Lala-chan a thumbs up, the bartender leaving and you and Ohya now having the place to yourselves. Ohya's face quickly turned more serious and somber, trailing her index finger along the edge of her glass.

Ohya: "I've been trying to keep to my word and continue writing stuff about the Phantom Thieves...but the firm isn't exactly okay with me painting them in a good light. I mean...people think you guys are murderers...and even with the chief treating me better, my articles just keep getting rejected...I owe you a crazy debt after what you did...and I really do wanna pay it back but-"

You: "You don't have to justify yourself Ichiko"

Ohya stopped venting her emotions as you spoke up, looking away from her glass as you continued.

You: "I'm not expecting you to put your career on the line for me, don't worry"

Ohya: "But I should! The only reasons I'm not drowning in a quadruple quota is because of you, now the place I'm working for is writing all about how you guys are killers!"

You: "I know, but getting yourself fired just because of me isn't going to help anyone. Like I said, me and the others are handling things. After everything dies down and we find the person who framed us, you can go back to writing as many articles on how awesome I am you want"

Ohya took a deep breath and sighed, drinking a bit more of her beverage and swirling the liquid inside the glass around a bit as she spoke.

Ohya: "Since when did high schoolers start getting so smart?"

Ohya gave you a gentle smile as she joked with you a bit, the two of you enjoying a night of drinking once Lala-chan returned. To your surprise once more, Ohya was able to practice moderation, actually ending the night in a decent state unlike the times you had gone drinking with her before. With the night getting later and later, you decided to head off, saying goodnight to Lala and Ohya before you took the train back to Shibuya. As you waited for the train you would take back to Yongen, you began to receive a call from Kasumi, wondering why she could be calling so late. Curious, you answered her call.

You: "Hey, what are you doing up still?"

Kasumi: "I was getting some class work done but that's not important! You know what tomorrow is right?!"

You: "Tomorrow? Saturday right? What, you wanted to hang out?"

Kasumi: "Yes! I mean- no...I mean- gah how could you not know this?! It's Halloween dummy!"

You: "It is?"

You honestly were a bit surprised, having pretty much forgotten that Halloween was coming up so soon.

Kasumi: "I heard about a Halloween party going on at the Wilton Hotel, with a buffet and everything! So...I was wondering if you wanted to go together?"

You: "I'd love to, sounds pretty interesting"

Kasumi: "Great! It's tomorrow night, I'll grab our tickets! We can meet up in Shibuya and head over together. Oh- and don't forget your costume! Love you!"

You: "Wait...costume?...Kasumi?"

Your lover had hung up already, now leaving you with only tomorrow to get a decent Halloween costume for the party. For now though, it was far too late to worry about that, getting the late night train back to Yongen and joining Morgana in a peaceful and well earned slumber...


	30. Costumed Company

Included a bit of an original character in the first part of this chapter. May end up using her a bit more here and there, but for now she serves her purpose and I'd love to hear what people thought of her. Been working on this waaay into the night, looks to be around 4am when I upload this? 😂 Please do not follow my lead in regards to my sleeping schedule...it is a MESS. I would also to thank my newest patron [kaycey051](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaycey051) who was kind enough to donate and help hit the first major goal of the Patreon. As a result I'll be putting out a proper Q&A video on the future, more to come on that soon. All my patrons also got the opportunity to choose which Halloween costume Kasumi will be wearing this chapter, so look forward to that. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning~_

You: "Damn it..."

You clenched your phone tightly, finding that another online story was completely sold out of Halloween outfits. After having some breakfast you had quickly begun searching as many online catalogues as you could for a suitable costume to wear for the party tonight. Unfortunately with such short notice, it seemed everywhere was sold out, and that Kasumi had really dropped you in at the deep end.

Morgana: "Maybe the Boss has a spare bed sheet you could use? You'd actually be a 'Phantom' Thief then huh?"

Morgana laughed lightly as his own joke, quickly quietening down as he looked over to see you staring at him with a sharp glare.

You: "Come oooon, there's gotta be somewhere still selling costumes!"

Just then a notification popped up on the top of your screen, following it to your private chat with Futaba, where the young hacker was messaging you.

**Futaba: Mwehehe, is someone in need of my assistance?**

You quickly looked around your room, rolling your eyes before you spoke aloud.

You: "Did you bug my room again Futaba?"

A while passed before you received any kind of reply, feeling your phone vibrate and seeing another message.

**Futaba: ....no?**

You: "Then how...are you responding to me?"

**Futaba: I'm** **psychiiiiiic** **...**

You sighed out in response to Futaba's poor attempt at lying, crossing your arms as you spoke once more.

You: "Come on over then, not like I have anything to lose"

After a few minutes of waiting you could hear someone coming upstairs, seeing Futaba hop up into your room with a grin.

Futaba: "Suuup"

You: "Don't 'sup' me. You bugged my room again. I'm a teenage guy Futaba...you're playing with fire..."

Futaba: "You say that like you have something to hide...am I gonna find some weird sites if I look at your browser history?"

You: "...just get rid of the bugs"

Futaba: "Fiiiine...you're no fun..."

Futaba walked over to you couch, flopping face first into it as she lazed around in your room like it was hers.

You: "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

Futaba: "Hm?"

You: "You...said you could help me?"

Suddenly Futaba jumped up off the couch, having seemingly forgotten her whole reason for coming over in the first place.

Futaba: "Oh yeah! You're looking for a Halloween costume right? I know where you can get one"

You: "Wait...really?"

Futaba: "Yup! From a friend of mine"

Morgana: "YOU made a friend?"

Futaba: "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Rude kitty"

Futaba moved over to Morgana, pulling his face tightly in response to his comment, much to the cat's dismay.

You: "He kinda does have a point though. You're not exactly the best at.... socializing..."

Futaba stopped her attack on Morgana as you continued, the feline fleeing from the room away from his assailant.

Futaba: "This is different. I met them online"

You: "Online?"

Futaba: "Mhm, they post of the Pheonix Ranger Feathermen forum I hang out on. I've known them for quite a while actually, just never met them IRL"

You: "Okay...but how do you know they have a costume I could wear?"

Futaba: "They run this cosplay business on the side, I think they even have a store in Akihabara. You'd get your costume, and I'd get to socialise with a kindred spirit. Win-win right?"

You: "Sounds good to me"

Futaba: "Awesome! I'll look up where the store is, you should get ready to go okay?"

You: "Mhm"

Futaba excused herself from you room, leaving to sort out her business and allowing you to get properly dressed to go out.

You: "Coming with?"

Morgana: "No thanks. Akihabara at this time of day is crazy busy, and I'm not looking to get crushed again!"

You: "Fair enough, I'll be back soon"

Now dressed and ready to go, you exited Leblanc, heading over to Sojiro's place and waiting outside for Futaba to join you. After spending a bit of time browsing the news on your phone, Futaba joined you outside, ready to go. The two of you proceeded to walk to the station, taking the train to Shibuya and then hopping on the line to head to Akihabara. As you sat in the train, you looked over to Futaba, the young teen smiling happily as she swayed side to side.

You: "Never seen you so excited to meet someone new"

Futaba: "I've wanted to meet them for ages but...well...you saw how I was before you guys showed up"

You: "Better late than never huh?"

Futaba: "Fo sho! They have this mint condition Black Condor figure I would totally KILL for"

You: "I...do not doubt that one bit"

_~Afternoon~_

Eventually the train came to a stop, the two of you hopping of into the busy streets of Akihabara. Still excited, Futaba continued to lead, following her GPS to the destination she had been given. Futaba's navigation directed you a bit away from the main streets, eventually leading you to a small storefront with a billboard on top that said 'The Equinox'.

Futaba: "This is the place...I think..."

You looked over to your companion, seeing her tense up a bit.

You: "Nervous?"

Futaba: "A lil. I mean...what if they're some weird guy...ya know?"

You: "That's what I'm here for"

Futaba: "Heh...guess you do have my back"

Futaba breathed a deep breath, a confident smile on her face as she walked inside. Following behind, you entered into the store, the small space being crammed with as many items as it could be. All around you were these vibrant costumes of what looked to be high quality, figures from most likely numerous animes you had not heard of, and many more random items.

You: "Little...cramped huh?"

You looked over to Futaba for a response, not receiving one for a while as she analysed the space.

You: "Futaba?"

Slowly, the young nerd turned around, her mouth sporting the biggest grin and a sparkle in her eyes visible for a split second.

Futaba: "THIS IS SO COOL!"

Futaba quickly began eyeballing every items she could, explaining the inner workings of what anime they came from and the level of craftsmanship they showed. Most of it flew right over your head, but you were glad she was already having a good time.

???: "Just a sec!"

You could hear from somewhere in the compact store the sound of a woman's voice, quickly trying to seek out its source before suddenly turning around to spot a figure in front of you, startling you slightly. The woman looked in her late twenties to early thirties, a small red bow in her dark brown hair. In her hands was a pair of costume cat ears, the woman tweaking a few bits on them as she spoke to you.

Woman: "Sorry, was working on some stuff in the back. How can I help you?"

You: "Well..."

Futaba: "A-Argusaur?!"

Futaba spoke the sentence out surprisingly loud, the woman looking over to the hacker once she had. Instinctively, Futaba's shut-in nature rared up, the young girl slinking away a bit and positioning herself a bit behind you.

Woman: "You...know my username?"

Futaba: "M-Mhm...I...c-came to see your Condor figure...?"

The woman processed what Futaba had said for a few moments, her eyes slowly widening as she finally replied.

Woman: "Wait...Alibaba?!"

Futaba: "Heh...hi..."

Futaba gave a small wave from behind you, the woman in front of you now beaming with a happy smile as she continued.

Woman: "Oh my god! It's so cool to finally see you! I know you said you lived close by but I never thought we'd actually get to meet"

Futaba: "Heh, sorry it took so long..."

Woman: "And who's this handsome lad, your boyfriend?"

Futaba: "More like a big brother"

You: "Hiya... Argusaur?"

You said the name confusingly, not entirely sure what it meant or the pronunciation of it.

Mina: "Calling me by my username is embarrassing. Name's Mina"

Futaba: "I'm Futaba...and this is F/n"

You: "Heya"

You waved your hand up a bit as Futaba seemed to relax slightly. Mina gave you a gentle smile in response, before pointing back behind her with her thumb.

Mina: "We can head to the back room, bit more space there"

You followed Mina through the mounds of clothing an anime memorabilia, eventually being led into a much larger and more organised room in the back. All along the walls were intricately detailed models and figurines, each and every one of them catching Futaba's eye.

Futaba: "I think I'm in heaven..."

Suddenly your companion rushed ahead, staring at a set of figures through a glass case in awe.

Futaba: "NO WAY! Are those the Beach Episode variants of the Feathermen?! I thought those were limited edition models they only sold at Feathercon a few years back!"

Mina: "Went to the event myself and was lucky enough to snag myself a set"

Futaba: "You're so lucky Mina-senpai..."

Futaba was practically drooling on the glass case at this point, only calming down after you practically dragged her over to take a seat with you all. Being as gracious a host she could be, Mina handed you both some simple soda cans, the three of you cracking them open as you began chatting.

Mina: "Heh, all of this is still so surreal. Been ages since I met anyone from the forums"

You: "I'm actually wondering...how did you two meet?"

Mina: "I admin on the Feathermen forum me and Futaba-chan here hang out on. One day some guy was trolling in the threads and just causing a problem for everyone so I banned him. Turned out to be a pretty big mistake since the guy hacked into the website and started changing everything. Was about to give up on salvaging the forum when Futaba here swoops in and kicks the guy out, and resets the website back to normal. Been friends ever since"

Futaba: "Dude was messing with my chill out site, wasn't bout to take any of dat"

You: "That definitely sounds like you"

Mina: "You into anime much F/n?"

You: "A bit here and there, Futaba's been desperately trying to get me into it more"

Futaba: "Cus you don't know what you're missing!"

You: "Unlike you, Miss Shut-in, I don't exactly have endless amounts of free time"

Futaba pouted slightly at your response, causing Mina to lightly chuckle as she continued drinking her soda.

Futaba: "Your shop is totally amazing by the way! It's crazy how many rare figures you have here, and all the costumes look so awesome!"

You had to agree with Futaba. From what you had seen, the inventory of outfits here far surpassed the quality of anything you had seen online or in person, showing Mina definitely took pride in her craft.

Mina: "Appreciate it. Most of my business is online based, but I like manning the shop regardless"

You: "Speaking of, I was kinda in the market for something"

Mina: "Oh? What can I do you for?"

You: "I really need a Halloween costume for tonight and everywhere else is sold out. You're my only hope"

Mina leant back in her chair a bit, her chin in between her thumb and index finger as she pondered your request.

Mina: "Well, you ARE a friend of Futaba's...so I guess I could do a rush order for you"

You: "Perfect! So I was thinking maybe a witch or vampire or-"

Mina: "I'm gonna stop you right there"

Mina raised her hand up as she spoke, stopping you mid sentence as she leaned forward to speak.

Mina: "I have already had enough witches and ghouls and such to last me a lifetime okay? I'm an artist! I need to flex my creative muscles. I need something more...original..."

You: "But-"

Futaba: "Don't worry! I totally got this!"

You glared over to Futaba, seeing a confident, yet somehow mischievous look on her face.

You: "...should I be worried?"

Futaba: "Just trust me! I have the perfect idea. Me and Mina-senpai can go over the details and sort it out, and that gives me the perfect opportunity to nerd out with her this afternoon"

Mina: "Sure, got nothing better to do. I don't usually get much traffic cus of where the store is"

You: "Okay, but-"

Before you could object anymore Futaba was pushing you towards the exit, her newfound sense of independence surprising you slightly.

Futaba: "I'll be sure to get it to you on time! Just go already!"

You: "Alright! Jeez..."

You couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness as Futaba pushed you out of the store, happy she had found a like-minded individual she could hang out with. For now though, all you really had to do was kill some time until your costume was made and ready to go for tonight. You made your way back to the main streets of Akihabara, heading to the arcade and spending an afternoon playing Gun About with Shinya.

_~Evening~_

After being yelled at for the afternoon by the high intensity gamer child, you headed back home to Leblanc, stopping on the way to grab the sushi you had promised Morgana yesterday. Entering the café, you spotted Sojiro behind the counter, reading the paper as Morgana lazed on the counter top.

You: "Heya"

Sojiro: "Ah you're back. You seen Futaba by the way? She's been out all day"

You: "I took her to Akihabara to meet a friend of hers?"

You could see Sojiro do a double take as he processed what you had said before replying.

Sojiro: "Futaba made a friend? Since when?"

Morgan: "See? Not only me that finds it surprising"

Morgana still took the time to tell you 'he told you so' as he lazed, jumping up once you plated up the sushi for him to enjoy.

Sojiro: "You go with her? Make sure it was all okay?"

You: "Yep, the two definitely hit it off"

Almost as if on cue, you could hear the bell of the front door ring again, turning around to see Futaba carrying a pretty hefty sized box.

Futaba: "Yo"

Sojiro: "Hey, when were you gonna tell me you made new friends?"

Futaba: "Wasn't a big deal"

Sojiro: "Have fun at least?"

Futaba: "Mhm! Mina-senpai is totally my new anime sensei now"

You: "Riight...is that the costume?"

Futaba nodded her head as she held out the package for you to take. Once it was out of her hands she continued.

Futaba: "All expenses paid! Consider it my thanks for today"

You: "What did you two decide on?"

Futaba: "Mwehehe, go upstairs and try it on!"

Seeing no reason to argue, you headed upstairs, placing the box down on your bed before opening it up. Inside the box was an intricate looking costume of red, white and black, a large top hat taking up a hefty portion of the box, with the red suit taking up the rest. As soon as it was out of the box, you quickly recognised the attire, knowing Futaba had decided to dress you up as Arsène for your Halloween evening. To be honest, you had no reason to be upset. For a rush job, the craftsmanship was impressive, as well as incredibly accurate. You made a mental note to possibly check out The Equinox again, wondering if you could guage any more use of it outside of cosplay and collectibles. With the party at the Milton drawing ever closer, you changed into your new attire, the suit fitting you surprisingly well as you wondered how Futaba knew your measurements. Now fully dressed, you headed back downstairs, interrupting Futaba's chat with Sojiro. Morgana popped his head up from his sushi meal to speak as he admired your outfit.

Morgana: "Woah...looking cool Jo-"

You: "Do NOT finish that sentence..."

You had definitely heard enough of that line in the Metaverse to last you a lifetime, Morgana pouting slightly from being interrupted.

Sojiro: "You still talking to the cat? That aside, talk about a fancy costume. What are you supposed to be?"

You: "Take forever to explain"

Futaba: "Totally suits you...heh...get it?"

You rolled your eyes at Futaba's poor attempt at a joke. You really couldn't argue though, the costume even feeling good just to wear.

Sojiro: "Give the pretty lady my regards when you see her"

Futaba: "Same here!"

You: "Will do, you three have a nice night alright?"

Sojiro: "Same to you kid"

_~Evening~_

You said your goodbyes and exited back onto the streets of Yongen. At this point, Halloween was in full swing, passers by in costume being seen in every direction. Knowing you were not the only one dressed up made you feel a bit better as you headed to the station in your new attire. You took off your high top hat as you boarded the train to Shibuya, unable to resist smiling as you felt excited for tonight's festivities with your lover. You hopped off the train once you had reached the station, taking the stairs up and entering into the main square of Shibuya. You pulled out your phone and sent off a message to Kasumi to tell her to meet you outside the movie theatre. It wasn't long before you got a response, Kasumi giving you a thumbs up. For now you simply waited, relaxing outside the movie theatre, admiring the colourful and large crowds of Shibuya for Halloween night. After a bit of waiting you spotted a figure waving to you, the individual rushing over. As they got closer you could see it was Kasumi, dressed up in costume. The young gymnast was wearing a white dress adorned with blue neckpiece, golden bells attached to the ends of the neckpiece. Besides that she wore a large comical blue hat, the ensemble combining to make her look like the Jack Frost mascot.

Kasumi: "Hee ho hiya senpai!"

You: "Hee ho yourself. You know you could have given me a bit more warning about needing a costume"

Despite your slight annoyance, you still gently took Kasumi's hands and pulled her towards you, giving her a small kiss on the lips as she blushed lightly while smiling. Afterwards Kasumi gave your clothes a closer inspection.

Kasumi: "Your Persona...right?"

You: "Futaba's idea"

Kasumi: "You do look rather dashing in it"

You: "Not so bad yourself gorgeous. So, lets get going. You got the tickets?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! I'm really excited!"

The two of you began making your way towards the Wilton hotel, holding hands as you walked through the streets together. After a long stroll you arrived, queuing up a bit before showing the attendees your tickets and being allowed entry into the event. As you walked into the familiar setting of the Wilton Buffet, plenty had been changed. Halloween decorations now graced the room in most areas, and the fellow patrons surrounding you will all dressed in and vast variety of fancy Halloween costumes. The buffet itself primarily stayed the same however, only a few dishes being added to try and conform to the Halloween setting. With the evening having begun, a waiter showed you to your table and sat you both down before pouring you some drinks and excusing himself. With glass in hand, you raised it up to Kasumi, your lover doing the same.

You: "Here's to a great evening with even greater company"

Kasumi: "Hehe, cheers"

You clinked your glasses together and enjoyed your choices in beverage.

You: "Good thing we have a whole buffet to appease that appetite of yours"

Kasumi: "Mhm, all of it looks so good though! I don't know where to start..."

The night proceeded much as you expected, the two of you enjoying wave after wave of meals from the buffet as you made small talk and joked around in each others company. At some point you pulled out your phone, getting one of the staff to take a picture of you and Kasumi in your costumes. You made a mental note to send it to the group chat later. In regards to your outfit, you were happy to hear a few passers by comment on it, praising yours and Kasumi's to some degree. Occasionally however, you would get a few adults looking over at you, seemingly annoyed at the noise level you were both producing. To be frank however, you didn't really care enjoying your night too much to have it ruined by some strangers. The dishes of high class eating quickly filled your appetite, having learnt your lesson from last time and deciding not to over eat in fear of vomiting it back up. Kasumi however showed no signs of slowing down, having almost tried every single dish in the buffet at this point.

Kasumi: "Annnd done! That's every dish!"

You simply smiled at your lover from across the table, Kasumi looking at you confused.

Kasumi: "What? No comments on my appetite?"

Once again you stayed silent, opting to simply stare at her. Curious at to what you were doing, Kasumi leant forward, taking your hand in hers on the table.

Kasumi: "What are you staring at?"

You: "Just the girl I'm head over heels for"

Kasumi responded with a heavy blush to your comment, quickly leaning over the table to peck you on the lips.

Kasumi: "Keep complimenting me and there's plenty more where that came from"

You: "You say that like it's a bad thing"

The two of you gently laughed together, Kasumi instinctively caressing your hand in hers as she looked at you with a loving gaze.

Kasumi: "Think the party is about wrapping up. We should get going"

You: "About that. You wanna...come over to mine? Nothing crazy, just to hang out...don't really want the night to end just yet"

Kasumi: "Hehe you too?...sure...I'd love to"

You packed up your things and thanked the staff for all their hard work on your way out, the two of you sat resting together as you took the train home to Leblanc. Back now at the café, it seemed Futaba and Sojiro had already left, only Morgana still in the café.

Morgana: "Hey you two, have a good night?"

Kasumi: "Yes, very much so!"

Morgana: "Happy to hear it. I'll go have a walk about the neighborhood so you can have some time to yourselves"

You: "Thanks pal"

You held the front door open to allow Morgana to leave, heading upstairs to your room with Kasumi. A bit tired from tonight, you sat down on your bed, placing your top hat down and undoing the ruffle tie a bit. Now relaxed a bit more, you patted the space next to Kasumi, the gymnast taking a seat next to you and also taking her hat off.

You: "Heh, been a while since Halloween has been this fun. Most of the folks back home at too old and grumpy to care for the holiday much"

Kasumi: "Well, I'm glad I could give you such a nice Halloween this year!"

That kind smile you had come to love so much returned to Kasumi's face. The two of you simply relaxed in each others company, Kasumi resting her head on your shoulder.

Kasumi: "Hey...um..."

Kasumi: "Do you wanna...you know..."

You could see Kasumi looking up at you from the corners of her eyes, with her still slightly embarrassed to finish the proposition.

You: "...cuddle?"

As you finished your sentence, Kasumi's curious gaze melted into a gentle smile, your lover nodding gently as you both laid down on the bed, now resting in each others arms. You gazed deeply into Kasumi's eyes as you rested there, with her gently placing her hand on your cheek as she caressed it. You gently raised your hand up to hold hers, kissing it a few times before letting her rest it once more on your cheek. With everything going on in your life at the moment, you truly began cherishing these times you had with Kasumi, your girlfriend always knowing exactly what to do or say to make your heart feel at ease. As long as you had this, you were sure everything would be okay. The two of you just continued to lay there together, enjoying that blissful and familiar feeling you felt in eachother's company...


	31. Rest and Relaxation

Okay so this chapter is basically full blown wholesomeness at its finest. Wanted to have a few cute chapters before everything in the story finally starts to kick off. Thankfully, it seems most of you are big fans of the wholesome content, so look forward to what is in store. I will also be announcing the first stage of the Q&A video I have planned to come out in a week's time as a reward to my backers on Patreon. I have created a thread on my Patreon profile for anyone to ask any possible questions that have here:   
https://www.patreon.com/posts/38383574  
If anyone here is curious about anything regarding myself, my writing work, or anything in between, I encourage you to take a look. You are also free to simply donate the minimum amount ($1), post your comments, and then cancel your subscription to the Patreon with no strings attached. Hopefully by a week's time I'll have a lot of fun questions to make into a video. With the Patreon stuff out of the way, here we go. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

Feeling a bit sluggish, you gently began to open your eyes to view your surroundings. You were in your room, still dressed up in your outfit from the Halloween party despite resting on your bed. You were about to get up to check the time on your phone to see how late it really was, but were stopped as you felt and arm wrapped around yours. Looking over to the source, you spotted Kasumi resting peacefully next to you, also dressed up in her Jack Frost costume from before. It seemed the two of you had fallen asleep after cuddling together in bed. Slowly, Kasumi opened her eyes too, seeing you half way in the middle of trying to get up.

Kasumi: "nngh...senpai? What time is it?"

Kasumi unwrapped her arm from yours as she rubbed her eyes awake. As she did, you took out your phone, seeing it was around one AM at this point.

You: "One AM"

Kasumi: "What?! Oh no...the last train back has already gone!"

Kasumi quickly took out her phone. Looking over, you could see multiple missed calls and messages from her father, the young girl quickly standing up and giving her Dad a call.

Kasumi: "Dad? It's me....I know I'm sorry! I was over at F/n's and we just laid down to relax and I guess I must have fallen asleep..."

Kasumi continued apologizing to her father as you stretched on the bed, slowly getting up from it just in time for Kasumi to hand you the phone.

Kasumi: "He wants to talk to you"

Nervously, you took the phone, trying to remove all trace of your drowsiness from your voice before you spoke.

You: "Heya..."

Shinichi: "Hello F/n"

You: "I'm really sorry sir, we honestly just fell asleep and lost track of time"

Shinichi: "No harm done"

You had to do a slight double take as you heard his response, expecting something much harsher. Guess he really was going against all the stereotypes you had in your head.

You: "You're...not mad?"

Shinichi: "Perhaps a little bit, but I'm just glad you two are alright, I was getting pretty worried"

You could hear Mr. Yoshizawa let out a heavy sigh in relief before continuing.

Shinichi: "Normally I would head on over to Yongen by car and pick her up..."

You: "But?"

Shinichi: "But...the studio called and need me in right now, something about half the damn footage getting corrupted. Are you able to accommodate for my daughter staying the night?"

You: "Huh? Wait...you mean stay the night...here?"

Kasumi: "S-Stay the night!?"

Shinichi: "Unless you have anywhere else she could go? Under normal circumstances I wouldn't ask this, but I don't have anyone else to turn to"

You: "W-Well...I guess it should be fine..."

Shinichi: "Thanks F/n. I should be able to pick her up early in the morning so she can get ready for school on time. Until then, she's in your care"

With that, Shinichi hung up the call, you slowly handing Kasumi back her phone as she looked at you expectantly.

You: "Guess you're spending the night here..."

Kasumi: "Y-You were serious?"

You: "His work called him in for an emergency so he can't come pick you up...sorry..."

Despite having already spent plenty of time tonight resting in your room, Kasumi still seemed shocked at the situation she now found herself in, a small blush appearing on her face.

Kasumi: "T-This is really sudden...I don't even have anything to sleep in! This dress isnt exactly the most comfortable thing to go to bed in"

You: "I might have a solution for that"

You pulled out your phone and sent off a message to Futaba, knowing she was normally up around this time anyway.

**You: Hey...you still awake?**

**Futaba:** **Yuuup** **...just grinding on some** **MMO's** **...what's up?**

**You: I kinda need your help. Kasumi is...here at mine**

**Futaba: My my...F/n you dog!**

**You: It's not like that! We were relaxing in my room and fell asleep. She's missed the last train so she has to stay at mine tonight, but she doesn't have anything to sleep in. Could you lend her some clothes?**

**Futaba: Hmmm...I should have something that can work. I'll have a look and sneak out while Sojiro is sleeping, if he knew she was over, he'd lose it!**

**You: Thanks, you're a lifesaver**

You pocketed your phone before turning back to Kasumi.

You: "Futaba says she can lend you some stuff to wear, she'll come over in a sec"

Kasumi: "E-Even so..."

Kasumi was furiously twiddling her thumbs as she looked away from you embarrassed.

Kasumi: "S-Sleeping together properly...its a big step up you know?..."

You: "I can sleep on the couch...if you want?"

Kasumi: "No! I mean- I'd feel too bad if I kicked you out of your own bed..."

With her embarrassment overtaking her, Kasumi pulled you in suddenly, hiding her beet red face in your chest as she tried to process the situation to little success. After a bit of waiting, you heard a small jingle of the front door bell, heading downstairs to see Futaba with a set of sleepwear and a pair of regular clothes for Kasumi.

Futaba: "Special delivery!"

Kasumi: "T-Thank you..."

Futaba: "Don't mention it. She better be out of here early you know, you'd never hear the end of it if Sojiro found out bout this"

You: "We'll be careful. By the way, you seen Morgana?"

Futaba: "He's over at mine, should be fine to stay the night so you two can have some privacy"

Futaba let off a teasing grin, Kasumi's blush increasing ten fold at her teasing. You lightly whacked Futaba on the head in response, Futaba giggling as her teasing was clearly a success

Futaba: "Mwehehe, couldn't resist"

You: "Yeah yeah, you should get some sleep to you know...staying up late every night is bad for you"

Futaba: "All my MMO's are having their limited time Halloween events, gotta grind all those new cosmetics!"

You gave Futaba a stern look, the girl breathing a heavy sigh as she saw it.

Futaba: "Fiiine...I'll finish up what I'm doing and head to bed"

You gave Futaba a light pat on the head as reward, with her giving you a hearty grin before excusing herself from the store. With Kasumi now having suitable sleepwear, you locked up the store and headed upstairs, stopping halfway up.

You: "Oh! I'll wait down here, you go on up and get changed"

Kasumi: "Y-Yeah...thank you..."

Kasumi's embarrassed moments still were so adorable to you, unable to stop yourself from smiling as your lover passed by you on the stairs with a heavy blush on her face. You waited downstairs for a bit as Kasumi changed out of her Halloween costume.

Kasumi: "All done"

With the all clear being heard, you headed back up yo your room, Kasumi now dressed in a surprisingly cute set of pink pajamas.

Kasumi: "Y-Your turn now...right senpai?"

You: "Huh? Oh...right"

Kasumi quickly hurried downstairs to leave you alone in your room, allowing you to get changed out of your Arsène costume you had worn for the evening. With the outfit off you changed into your regular sleeping attire before inviting Kasumi back up.

Kasumi: "S-So...g-guess we should get into bed huh? I-It is pretty late..."

You: "Y-yeah..."

At this point even you were a bit embarrassed, having yet to experience anything like this with Kasumi, and knowing full well it would be the first time she had ever slept with a boyfriend before. Slowly the two of you got into bed, now under the covers and facing each other while you rested. As expected, neither of you could help but avert your gaze from the other, only occasionally stealing glances at one another as you tried to get comfortable.

You: "I-I'm not hogging the blanket right?"

Kasumi: "N-No...you're okay..."

There was a long moment of silence as this embarrassment and awkwardness continue, neither of you able to get comfortable. Eventually you worked up the courage to properly look at Kasumi, the young athlete darting her gaze away before ever so slowly locking eyes with you. Now staring at her properly, she really did look beautiful like this, the subtle blush on her face still visible in the bit of moonlight you had. Almost moving unconsciously, you hand slowly moved to her cheek, resting it there as you gazed into eachother's eyes. You could see Kasumi ever so slightly shiver from your touch.

You: "You're so beautiful..."

Kasumi: "F/n..."

Slowly, the gap between the two of you began to close, both of you moving closer and closer to one another. You could see as Kasumi slowly began to close her eyes, moving her lips towards yours. Following her lead, you did the same, gently locking lips as you began to kiss. This affection you were feeling was making your heart skip beats, gently wrapping your arms around her waist and pulling her closer as you continued to kiss. As the two of you laid there, the feeling of embarrassment slowly began to subside, both of you melting into the kiss as Kasumi slowly ran her fingers through your hair. The first kiss eventually ended, the two of you slowly catching your breaths as you gazed at each other lovingly. Soon after you kissed once more, both of you addicted to how close you felt together right now. One kiss after another, the both of you continued, with you gently trailing your fingertips along Kasumi's back and up to her hair to lightly pet it. After what felt like eternity, the two of you slowly stopped, only sharing the occasional peck on the lips. Kasumi's blush red face was still clearly visible, but so was the large smile she now had. Moving voluntarily, your lover snuggled up to you, wrapping her arms around you and you doing the same as you both got comfortable. Slowly but surely, you both began to fall back into a deep slumber, enjoying the most relaxing sleep you had ever experienced.

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

You definitely were not prepared for the morning, slowly opening yours eyes and rolling over to see Kasumi laying next to you, looking at you with a smile. Her hand was in yours, the young girl gently stroking it with her thumb as you began talking.

You: "Hey...morning"

Kasumi: "Good morning..."

You: "How long have you been up?"

Kasumi: "Only a little bit, you look really cute while you sleep senpai"

Kasumi gave you a slight grin as she said that, seemingly trying to replicate a sense of the teasing you so easily dished out to her.

You: "Oh really?"

You quickly leaned over her and began tickling her lightly, the young athlete trying her hardest to shake you off.

Kasumi: "Haha- s-senpai! Quit it!"

Slowly but surely you slowed down your onslaught, now looking down at your gorgeous lover, the young girl hiding a strand of hair out of the way of your gaze as she looked at you with a smile.

Kasumi: "I love you"

You: "I love you too Sumi"

You gave her a gentle morning kiss as you looked down at her, Kasumi slowly kissing you back and taking your face gently in her hands. You briefly thought about how amazing it would be to wake up like this every morning, your gorgeous lover resting by your side. After a bit longer kissing, you gently pulled away from her lips, Kasumi slowly opening her eyes to reveal that small twinkle in them she got while around you.

You: "Got any messages from your Dad?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, he'll be here in a bit, but we still have a lil time"

Kasumi wiggled closer to you on the bed, with you wrapping your arm around her shoulders as she rested her hand on your chest, slowly running it all over your torso as you relaxed together.

Kasumi: "You know...the initial embarrassment of it was...definitely a lot to deal with...but...well..."

You: "Hm?"

You looked over to Kasumi, the first year averting her gaze a bit as she blushed.

Kasumi: "I-um... wouldn't...you know...mind much if we...s-slept together again..."

You genuinely tried your hardest to comprehend how someone could be this cute, let alone said someone could be your girlfriend. Unable to resist her adorableness, you leaned in for another kiss, feeling Kasumi sigh out in contempt as you did before you ended it as quick as it began.

You: "I'd like that...it felt...nice ya know? Waking up next to you..."

Kasumi: "Y-Yeah...I know what you mean..."

You: "Hey...you wanna go for a walk?"

Kasumi: "Huh? Where?"

You: "Just around Yongen a bit, stretch our legs and get some fresh air you know? Futaba gave you that extra pair of clothes right?"

Kasumi: "Oh...um...o-okay..."

You gave your lover a gentle kiss before you slowly got out of bed, still slightly reluctant to leave the warmth of it as you exited the room to allow Kasumi to change. Once that was done, you switched places and did the same, getting into your school clothes in advance before meeting Kasumi downstairs and heading out together. It was probably around 5 or 6 am in the morning, and the streets were still quite quiet. In the distance, you could hear the sound of car engines and the occasional honk of a vehicle, people making their morning commutes for the day nearby. The market next door to Leblanc was slowly beginning to open up, workers taking out stock to display in front of the store. As you strolled together, Kasumi held your hand in hers, keeping close to you. The cold morning air definitely hit the spot, helping you wake up pretty quickly as you occasionally yawned and stretched. After a bit of casual strolling the two of you ended up outside the laundromat, grabbing some simple drinks from the vending machine and enjoying them together.

Kasumi: "Part of me wishes we didn't have school today. I'd happily just spend the morning together strolling around like this"

You: "It is pretty relaxing huh? I've never been out in Yongen this early. Well...maybe we can see about you spending the night again in the future. Although... convincing Sojiro is gonna be a pretty hefty task..."

Kasumi: "I'm sure you can do it senpai!"

Kasumi gave you a big thumbs up in support before taking a sip from her drink. After a bit more time spent in eachother's company, Kasumi received a message on her phone saying her Dad was nearby and ready to pick her up. The two of you headed back to Leblanc and packed her things up before you walked her to the station where her father was waiting nearby. After a bit of travel, you spotted Shinichi waiting outside his car, Kasumi waving to him to attract his attention.

Kasumi: "Hi Dad! I'm so sorry about what happened again!"

Kasumi gave her usual deep bow in apologies, Shinichi patting her head in response as she did.

Shinichi: "It's fine sweetheart. Did you at least have a good night with F/n?"

Kasumi seemed a bit surprised at her father's calmness regarding the situation, a big smile appearing on her face now she knew she wasn't in trouble.

Kasumi: "Yes, Very much so! Could we maybe talk about me staying over again sometime?"

Shinichi: "Haha! Well, I'm sure we can work something out with his guardian"

Shinichi turned his attention away from his daughter and to you instead, a warm smile on his face as he spoke to you again.

Shinichi: "Thank you again for letting her stay"

You: "Yeah...no problem"

Kasumi: "I'll be sure to return these clothes the next time I come visit senpai!"

You: "You're always welcome as you know. See you at school?"

Kasumi: "Yeah...love you!"

Kasumi quickly came up and pecked you on the cheek, wanting to be a bit reserved in front of her father.

You: "Heh, love you too"

Shinichi: "Ah, young love...what a sight. Speaking of...you two didn't get involved in any...of THAT...did you?"

Kasumi: "D-Daaaad!"

Kasumi whacked her father hard on the side, now sporting a heavy blush on her face that you also had.

You: "N-Nothing of the sort sir!"

Shinichi: "Heh, only teasing. Well, we should get going. I hope to see you again under less peculiar circumstances F/n"

Mr Yoshizawa gave you a light pat on the back before he got into his car, Kasumi waving back to you as they slowly drove away. Despite having spent the night with her, watching her leave was still a bit disheartening, but you took solace in the fact you could see her at school soon. With Kasumi having gone, you walked back to the store, opening up the door to see Sojiro prepping for the day.

Sojiro: "Woah, you're up pretty early"

You: "Just wanted to take a stroll. Yongen is actually pretty calm in the mornings...reminds me of home a bit I guess..."

Sojiro: "Heh, I bet. So, how was your night?"

You: "H-Huh?"

For a moment you looked shocked, wondering if Sojiro had learnt that Kasumi had spent the night over.

Sojiro: "You know, the party you went to? It was at the Wilton right? I hear that place is pretty classy"

You: "O-Oh...y-yeah! It was great, tons of good food and even better company"

Sojiro: "I gotta say, you really have a good thing going with that girl. You really seem to treat her right and she definitely seems to love you"

You: "Thanks Sojiro...really..."

Sojiro: "Heh, well enough of that sappy stuff. You wanna sit down? I'm getting some breakfast started"

You: "Need some help?"

Sojiro: "Nah, I'm feeling generous this morning"

You gave Sojiro a light smile as you sat down at the bar, happy to see the boss in such high spirits. While you awaited your morning food, you checked on the group chat, sending the others the picture of you and Kasumi in your costumes that you had taken the night before. Everyone seemed happy to see you in high spirits. Ryuji commented on the fact he completely forgot about Halloween, and Yusuke marvelled at the design of your costumes. Ann as usual totally fangirled over your relationship together, while Makoto shared her wish to be in a healthy and happy relationship like yours one day. Haru was quick to point out the funnier side of the night, making the comparison of two Persona's going out on a date. Futaba kept her mouth shut, possibly in fear of blabbing about how Kasumi had stayed the night. The only one to not really add much as Akechi, focusing his discussion on the infiltration of Sae's Palace over your relationship. His reaction honestly wasn't very surprising to you, knowing Akechi was incredibly focused on the case currently. With your responses received, Sojiro plated you up your breakfast meal, with you enjoying it to its fullest.

You: "Mmm, you add a new spice or something?"

Sojiro: "Heh, you got a sharp tongue kid. Been trying to change up the recipe a little, though doubt I can do much...Wakaba really nailed that flavour"

You: "I'll give you a shout if I think of anything"

You fully enjoyed your meal, handing the now empty plate back to Sojiro for him to clean. It was still quite a while before you needed to head off to school. As such, you relaxed at your seat, watching a few of the news broadcasts and other shows airing this early in the morning. The regular reports on the investigation into the Phantom Thieves did help to bring your mind back to reality, reminding you once more that you had a job to do in changing Sae's heart so Akechi could work on tracking down the true culprit. You pondered whether you should head to the Palace today, wanting to get your infiltration route secure as soon as possible in case anything happened. You would decide later on in the day however, not knowing what might happen during school that could affect your schedule. After a bit of time passed, Morgana and Futaba arrived to join you, the two of them chatting about your night as they had breakfast. Futaba was careful to not make any note of Kasumi staying the night, her reserved nature honestly surprising you a bit. Eventually though it was time for you to head to school, Morgana hopping into your bag and Sojiro and Futaba sending you off into the day. You weren't sure if it was Kasumi's doing, but you definitely felt more relaxed after last night, the pressure of the investigation and everything else having subsided a bit which allowed you to calm down ever so slightly. You hopped aboard the train to Shujin, showing Morgana the pictures from the other night as you rode to school. Part of you was excited to see and spend time with Kasumi again at school, sensing that what had happened last night had definitely served to strengthen your bond together. Hopping off the train, you continued your walk to class, excited for the time you would spend with your friends and lover, and fired up to handle the stealing of Sae's treasure...


	32. Plans Set In Motion

Wrote this chapter after waking up to a plate of proper Leblanc curry cooked by yours truly. Definitely got me in the mindset for writing all this 😂. In any case, finally at the part of the story where things get pretty interesting, I'm definitely looking forward to these upcoming chapters. Once again would like to remind everyone of the Q&A video I will be taking questions for until this coming Friday on my Patreon, link is the pinned post on my profile. Already got 20 or so questions so hopefully I can get a few more and make a pretty length and interesting video. With that reminder out of the way, hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

The pitter patter of casino chips as they landed on the abnormally large scale was oddly satisfying, a grin on your face as the pile became larger and larger. After battling through plenty of security and playing Sae's games, you had finally gotten to the manager's floor, in no small part thanks to Akechi and his quick thinking.

You: "Nice work Crow"

Akechi: "Thank you. I do aim to please after all"

Makoto: "We should get moving, or sis may end up wanting two million chips soon"

You: "Right"

You all quickly bolted it up the newly created bridge, entering the next room and finding the hazy cloud that signified the treasure. After a brief discussion, you all returned to the exit, happy to have finally secured your infiltration route.

Futaba: "Alright Joker! We'll be waiting on you like always"

Yusuke: "I ask that you give me a modicum of time however, I wish this final calling card to be of the highest quality"

You: "Heh, will do. Alright people, get back home and rest up"

Haru: "Will do!"

Ryuji: "Don't gotta tell me twice. I'm burnt out man!"

One by one your companions exited the Metaverse, fading out of your current plane of existence. You were about to do the same, but were stopped as you felt Akechi's hand on your shoulder.

Akechi: "Sorry to intrude, but may I ask for a moment of your time in this place?"

You looked at Akechi curiously, wondering what he was up to as you gave him a nod. You turned back to Morgana, who was still waiting for to leave with you.

You: "Go ahead, I'll catch up?"

Morgana: "Huh? You sure?"

Akechi: "I assure you we won't be long"

Morgana felt a bit uneasy leaving the two of you alone together, but eventually left, Akechi now leading you a bit away from the Palace through the empty streets.

You: "So...what do you need me for?"

Akechi: "I'll explain in a moment"

After a bit more walking Akechi finally stopped, the two of you now stood in the middle of a large crossroad.

Akechi: "This should do nicely"

You: "For what?"

Akechi turned back around to you, pulling out his gun and aiming it towards you head. You were a bit surprised, but quickly tried to regain your composure.

Akechi: "This"

You tensed up for a moment. Had he decided to make his move prematurely? You already knew what he was planning...but maybe he knew that as well. You quickly tried to regain your composure.

You: "Well...this is unexpected"

Akechi: "Remember what I told you at Kichijoji? If you ever won against me in billiards with me using my right hand...I'd take you on with everything I have"

You remembered back to the time you had spent with Akechi before he had even joined the Phantom Thieves, countless evenings spent trying to best him at Penguin Sniper. And after much hardwork, and a lot of reading on billiards techniques, you had actually beaten him. It seems this was the reward for all your hard work...a gun in your face.

You: "You'll forgive me for assuming you meant in billiards, and not an actual duel. You really want to fight me?"

Akechi: "Very much so. Your insight to determine my dominant hand, your quick wit, and most of all how fast you've grown...you've exceeded my expectations in every way"

You: "Normally that would be something to be congratulated on..."

Akechi: "Haha, I suppose you're right. However I have slowly gotten the urge to duel you at my full strength...nothing held back. Will you indulge this selfish request of mine? Think of it as my reward for my efforts today"

You: "I suppose it can't be helped..."

You slowly began walking back a bit, giving enough space between the two of you for a battle.

Akechi: "Thank you. I think the time for pleasantries is over now"

At the same time, both of you gripped your masks, ripping them off and summoning your Persona's to battle. Back and forth the two of you struck each other, trying to strike him with as much technical and physical damage you could due to his Persona's lack of weaknesses. While Akechi had the strong mind of a tactician, you ability to summon dozens of Persona's levelled the playing field. Akechi having a difficult time adapting to your tactics when they would change with every other attack. At one point you had landed a pretty strong attack on his person, seeing it open up a cut on his cheek and shoulder. For a brief moment you were unsure if things were going too far, pulling back your attacks.

Akechi: "What are you doing?"

Akechi spoke in a more serious tone than normal, an unamused look on his face as he readied a flurry of attacks.

You: "You're getting seriously hurt"

Akechi: "Exactly. You have no hopes of beating me unless you fight with actual lethal intent!"

You: "But-"

Your reply was interrupted as Akechi lunged at you with his sword, with you only barely blocking it with your dagger as he tried to push you back.

Akechi: "...the last thing I want...is your pity..."

Akechi said that last part under his breath, in hopes you would not hear. You had however, and knew the only way this would end is if you did as he said. After a few more attacks, you emerged the victor of the duel, Akechi falling to his knees for a moment. For any other teammate, you would want to help them to their feet, but you had the feeling doing so with Akechi would only anger him more. Slowly but surely he got back up to his feet, pulling out a vial of medicine to drink while he spoke.

Akechi: "No wonder you're the leader of the Phantom Thieves, you've already caught up to me in this area too"

You: "I have had a lot more practice after all"

Akechi: "I suppose that's fair"

You: "Do you wish to continue?"

Akechi: "Of course, but if we went any further, I think we'd both go past the point of no return. In all honesty, I would love to see just how far that fight could go. But, we have an important mission, and for now you're a vital ally to me"

Now healed decently from the battle, Akechi walked by you, ready to return to the real world. The two of emerged back in reality outside the courthouse. Morgana was nowhere to be seen, having most likely walked back with Futaba.

Akechi: "It seems once again I've learnt something new about you. The strength you showed battling me puts my mind at ease to know I have such a strong ally"

You: "Feeling's mutual. You definitely held your own in there"

Akechi: "Haha, you truly are well composed. I apologize again for wishing to help with such a selfish request, but I do feel a lot better now"

You: "Has this been bothering you for a while?"

Akechi: "Perhaps...by the way, about that duel. If we did continue things past that point...how do you think it would end?"

You: "I definitely wouldn't lose"

Akechi: "...I had a feeling you would say that"

A small smile was visible on Akechi's face, the detective seemingly thankful for your honest answer.

Akechi: "I'm going to be entirely honest with you: I hate you"

You: "Hmm...that is pretty honest..."

Akechi: "Shut up...and listen"

You were a bit surprised by this sudden directness Akechi was taking, but you decided to keep quiet until he had finished sharing his thoughts.

Akechi: "Your deft handling of your unfortunate circumstances, your uniqueness, your ability to surpass me...all these irritate me. You're the one person I refuse to lose to"

You: "Same here"

You couldn't help yourself in interrupting him once more, knowing it would tick him off beyond belief, seeing an angered look on his face. Of course you were angry he would be the one to betray you, part of you having enjoyed your rivalry up until this point. However, you knew the stakes...and that his betrayal was a needed step in your plan...

Akechi: "You really are- no...nevermind...I'll let you have this win today, but next time I will be victorious"

You: "We gonna make this a weekly thing or something?"

Akechi: "I suppose in a way that isn't entirely inaccurate"

Akechi proceeded to take off one of his gloves he usually wore, throwing at your chest with a surprising velocity as you caught it before it fell to the ground.

Akechi: "There's a tradition in the West to throw one's glove at an opponent when demanding a duel. Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted"

Deep down you already knew what was coming in your future, and were already making plans to handle it when it occurred. Knowing what was to come, accepting this request of Akechi's only seemed right...

You: "...I accept"

Akechi: "Good. Make certain you never forget: I am the one who will defeat you"

Akechi's face, which until now had been much harsher than you had ever seen, suddenly turned back to his usual smile, the sudden change in his emotions startling you slightly.

Akechi: "I suppose we should head our separate ways. We have big plans in the future don't we?"

You: "That we do"

The two of you departed, heading separate ways as your relationship have permanently changed. Before now, Akechi had only been playing at being your friend, but now he was without a doubt your rival, neither of you prepared to lose to the other...

_~A Few Days Later - Lunchtime~_

You, Kasumi and Morgana were enjoying lunch on the school rooftop together, chatting about current goings on and such. Today was the day you planned to send out the calling card, mentally prepared to the best of your ability for the trials that lay ahead. After school you would meet up with the others and finalize everything, the anticipation already building up inside you.

Kasumi: "You know its been a while since we trained together senpai, you better be keeping up to date with your fitness!"

You: "What? Does running around Palaces and fighting monsters not count or something?"

Morgana: "Your Persona's do half the work!"

You pulled on Morgana's face a little, surprising the cat as he fought against.

You: "You're still banned from all fitness related talks after that dumb purchase you made"

Eventually Morgana wrestled his way out of your grip, looking at you slightly annoyed.

Morgana: "You're STILL mad about that?"

Kasumi couldn't help but laugh as the two of you performed this comedy act in front of her, you and Morgana looking over at her before laughing as well. Eventually the laughter died down as the three of you continued eating, spotting that Kasumi was no longer enjoying her food.

Morgana: "Lost your appetite or something?"

Kasumi: "No..it's not that"

You: "I know that face, what's on your mind?"

At this point in your relationship you could tell when something was bothering Kasumi, her gaze lowering slightly when it happened.

Kasumi: "Are you...almost done?"

You: "With what?"

Kasumi: "Phantom Thief stuff...you said that this is your last job right? Catching the culprit of that murder? I know it's not my place to complain since I turned down your offer but..."

You: "You worry. It's okay, I understand"

Kasumi gave you a sincere smile in response as you leaned back a bit from your food, looking down a bit as you thought. More than anything you wanted to tell her that things would be over soon, that the pursuit of your group would come to an end and things would return to normal...but you knew that wasn't what was coming...

You: "There's still more I have to do..."

Kasumi: "To do with that final Palace...right senpai...?"

You stayed silent at that question, knowing you wouldn't be able to lie to her even if you tried.

Morgana: "F/n?"

Kasumi now adopted a sorrowful look on her face, knowing what your silence meant.

Morgana: "D-Don't worry...there isn't a single chance that my Phantom Thieves could-"

You: "I need you to promise me something"

Kasumi looked at you slightly surprised by your sudden directness, a serious look now on your face.

You: "A lot is going to happen soon...and a lot might change. Whatever you hear, whatever happens...I need you to stay out of it"

Morgana: "F/n! You can't just spring that on her!"

Kasumi: "No...its okay Morgana-senpai..."

Morgana seemed reluctant to let things go so easily, but allowed Kasumi to continue. Kasumi slowly got up from where she had been sat down and walked over to you. Now in front of you, she squatted down, taking your face in her hand as she lightly stroked your cheek.

Kasumi: "I'll try...but could you promise me something too? Please be careful out there...for me. And...after everything calms down...I want to go somewhere as a couple...and spend the night together again, okay?"

Her cheery nature practically forced your mood to lighten, a small smile appearing on your face as your girlfriend looked at you.

You: "I promise...might need to get Sojiro on board for that last part"

The two of you shared a small kiss together before Kasumi walked back over to her seat and continued chatting.

Kasumi: "Considering what Morgana said about your lack of training, maybe we can catch you up a bit? Tomorrow maybe...or is that too sudden?"

Knowing your infiltration was due to occur tomorrow made things a bit tricky, wanting more than anything to have a bit more time with Kasumi before you infiltrated this last Palace.

You: "Another day would work better...sorry"

Kasumi: "Mm...I see"

Your discussion was interrupted by the sound of the school bell, signalling that lunchtime would soon be over.

Kasumi: "Ah! I haven't eaten yet!"

You and Kasumi rushed to finish your meals before heading back to class, your brain unable to focus on lessons as you longed for the end of the day. After school you held your meeting, giving Makoto the calling card to deliver to her sister covertly. Everything was now in motion and there was no turning back. You prayed that everything would go according to your plan, for your sake, and the sake of everyone you cared about...

_~The Next Day - After School~_

You lunged at Sae with your blade, hoping to land a hit but being disappointed as she dodged out of the way. Leading a counterattack, you were forced to leap back quickly as you narrowly avoiding the surprisingly large blade Shadow Sae was now wielding in her enraged state.

Makoto: "Sis! Calm down, this isn't you!"

Ryuji: "I get the feelin she ain't exactly in a mood to chat Queen!"

The fight in Sae's Palace had definitely escalated quickly, the ruler not being very happy with you all pointing out her blatant cheating. This new enraged state she took was much more aggressive than her previous one, ever enhanced by her rapidly changing elemental attacks due to the giant roulette wheel you were fighting on. Another surprise was how agile she was in her state, most of your attacks failing to connect.

Shadow Sae: "I WILL BRING YOU MURDEROUS THIEVES TO JUSTICE!"

Akechi: "I hate to admit it, but this is getting us nowhere fast!"

You: "I'm open to ideas!"

Haru: "Joker! I think I have a plan"

You looked over to Noir, a determined look on her face. Seeing no better options you decided to listen to her plan, turning back to the others.

You: "Buy us some time!"

Akechi: "Understood"

While the rest of your party worked to hold Sae at bay, Haru explained her plan, the idea sounding dangerous, but effective. With the idea now shared, you rejoined the fray, rushing forward towards Sae and sliding under her blade as she swung it towards you. As she continued trying to land a hit, you dodged her with your acrobatics, all the while wrapping your grappling line around her until she was restrained. Now tied up, you pushed your back up against her.

You: "This had better work!"

Following Haru's plan, you used your strength to push Sae towards Noir, sliding her along the floor until she was close to your teammate. Now in pointblank range, Haru summoned her Persona, the twin gatling guns winding up as Sae looked in shock.

Haru: "Dodge this!"

With that, Haru let loose a flood of bullets, with you being forced to hide behind the prosecutor as cover. After Sae had been severely riddled with bullets, you leant her back and pushed her up into the air as hard as you could, with you aiming her pistol and landing a headshot on Sae while Haru's Persona fired one final missile at her. The missile and your bullet struck her at the same time in the air, sending her flying back and knocking her to the ground.

You: "Nice one Noir!"

Haru: "Thank you very much! I appreciate the assistance"

Akechi: "Let's keep the pressure on her! This battle is almost won"

You all continued the fight until you eventually emerged victorious, Sae dropping to her knees in defeat. After Makoto had a brief talk with her sister, you all grabbed the treasure, ready to head home and celebrate another job done.

Futaba: "Huh?!"

Yusuke: "What's wrong?"

Futaba: "Enemy readings! When did they-...they're gathering outside!"

Ryuji: "For real?! The hell is going on?!"

Futaba proceeded to pull out multiple holographic displays, showing you the readings she was getting so you could see for yourself how many foes were now in your way.

Yusuke: "Look at those numbers..."

Ann: "This doesn't look good"

Morgana: "We defeated the Palace ruler, and even stole their treasure...yet the Shadows are still restless. It doesn't make any sense...what's going on here?"

You: "We can talk about once we're out. We need to leave. Now"

Makoto: "Right. With those numbers it may be advantageous to split up and stick to the shadows. They might have a harder time finding us that way. With that being said...someone to act as a decoy for their forces would also prove useful-no...that's far too dangerous"

You looked over to your teammates, seeing the nervous looks they now all had on their faces. You trusted Makoto's judgement, and if she believed a decoy was your best option, you did too. Without hesitation, you grabbed the briefcase from Ryuji, surprising the blonde

You: "Everyone go, I'll keep them busy"

Makoto: "Joker?! You're planning to distract them all by yourself?!"

You: "You said so yourself. A decoy maximises our chance of escaping"

Makoto: "E-Even so-"

Ryuji: "Let him do it Queen. I can already tell his mind is made up"

Ryuji walked over to you, holding out his fist for a moment before you bumped it with a grin.

Ryuji: "You better make it back in one piece, got that?"

Haru: "Please don't do anything reckless"

Ann: "I'll never forgive you if you don't make it out!"

Morgana: "Remember, you got someone waiting for you...right?"

You gave Morgana a knowing look and a nod, looking at your teammates one last time.

You: "You all stay safe okay? No heroics, and no one left behind"

Futaba: "More are coming!"

Morgana: "We'll be fine. Get going!"

With that, you threw your grappling line up into the ceiling, pulling yourself up to the hanging lights as you began making your way through the rooms and vents. After a while you had arrived in a larger game room, the floor below populated in cognitive individuals and men in black suits. After leaping between the hanging lights you got to an opening, looking down at the floor below.

You: "Heya fellas! Don't mind me, just leaving!"

This worked like you had intended, with you gaining attention from the casino patrons and men in black suits. With your presence made known, you chucked the briefcase into a vent behind you for your team to extract at a later date.

Morgana: "Good, now get running!"

Akechi: "This is our only chance!"

Futaba: "Stay calm! You can get away now!"

Makoto: "We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end"

You then began leaping between the lights, heading towards a nearby balcony you had spotted.

Morgana: "I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always Joker"

Ann: "I bet Skull wouldn't have pulled it off that smoothly"

Ryuji: "H-Hey!"

You couldn't help but grins as you heard your teammates praise you and now argue over the comms. Looking ahead, you spotted a few men in black suits now on the balcony you were heading towards.

Agent: There he is!"

Futaba: "Just run! Get out of there!"

You quickly looked around for another path, spotting a way to your left as you quickly began rushing over to it. As you landed on the balcony, two enemies blocked your way.

Agent: "Stop right there!"

The men in suits turned into Shadows, another landing behind you.

Futaba: "Take 'em down Joker!"

With a confident smirk and a leap into the air you landed on the nearest Shadow, ripping its mask off and defeating the Shadow as fast as you could, knowing time was of the essence.

Morgana: "Good, you defeated them with ease!"

Futaba: "Still two more! Watch out!"

The two that had yet to attack rushed forward, one lunging at you with a stun baton. Harnessing your training from Kasumi, you dodged it with a backflip, using the momentum to leap into the air and up to a balcony above you. You continued following Futaba's navigation, trusting her to do her job well, and the only abnormality being this strange reading she was picking up in the background. Sticking to the shadows you avoided combat, eventually using your grappling hook to swing up to a different path and begin rushing through a large corridor.

Futaba: "Joker stop! It's a enemy right near you!"

Suddenly half a dozen or so Shadows appeared from nowhere, quickly surrounding you.

Futaba: "Even you can't take on this many. Huh?! That weird reading is on its way to you too!"

You looked around for some way out, the Shadows at bay but ready to strike you down at a moment's notice. As you looked around, you spotted a figure down the hall, the sound of a blade being drawn being accompanied by a familiar voice.

Kasumi: "I'll end this right now"

Kasumi was in front of you, now dressed in her Phantom Thief attire and sporting a long rapier. With a strong throw, she chucked the rapier towards you, stabbing it into the Shadow behind you. Sensing the immediate threat, the group of Shadows rushed towards her, Kasumi cartwheeling out of the way of their attacks before dispatching two of them with a cowboy repeater. Confident, she walked her way over to you, looking at you with a smile. Despite the circumstances, it was still good to see her, a grin forming on your face.

You: "Is this your idea of staying out of it?"

Kasumi kicked her blade out of the Shadow, finishing it off and catching it in her hands as she pointed it towards the remaining opponents.

Kasumi: "Is this your idea of staying safe?"

You: "Heh...touché"

Kasumi: "Let's do this senpai!"

The two of you began combat, your first strike being able to finish off one of the three Shadows. To your surprise, Kasumi summoned Cendrillon and struck the attackers with a myriad of cuts, all of them being knocked to the ground at once. Despite having never taught her, Kasumi leapt up into the air to initiate an all out attack, with you following soon after. And with that, the fight was over, Kasumi turning back to you as she put her blade away.

You: "...you've been practicing"

Kasumi: "Well...maybe a little. Mementos hunting can be quite good stress relief after a long day training"

Futaba: "I have like a million questions I wanna ask right now...but we don't have time! You need to go Joker!"

Kasumi: "You still have something you need to do right? I'm gonna make it harder for them to track you down"

You: "No point telling you it's dangerous, is there?"

Kasumi gave you a knowing smile. You quickly pulled her into your embrace, kissing her deeply on the lips as she relaxed in your arms. As quick as it had began, the kiss was over, both of you looking into the eyes behind your masks.

You: "Be careful okay?"

Kasumi: "That's my line"

You: "I..."

Kasumi stopped herself from leaving for a moment, waiting on what you were going to say. More than anything you wanted to tell her what the plan was...that you would be captured in a few short moments most likely...and Akechi would try to kill you soon after. But you knew if you did...she would never agree to let you go through with it, and it was way too dangerous, and borderline impossible to back out now.

You: "Nevermind...I'll tell you later..."

Kasumi seemed a bit concerned at what you weren't telling her, but she knew you didn't have time for it now. Still in a rush, you were forced to depart, Kasumi taking a different route as you rushed down the hall and up numerous flights of stairs. Eventually, you came out into another game room, the floor flooded with patrons to the casino and guards on high alert.

Futaba: "Something wrong? The exit should be right ahead?"

You looked up and saw a large glass mosaic window in front of you.

You: "Through there?"

Futaba: "...that's just how it is. After that commotion the bottom floor is-"

Makoto: "-completely closed off. Hey, can you make it?"

Agent: "There he is! There's nowhere to run!"

You turned back around to see three men in suits, their guns trained on you. Confident, and aware they would much rather take you alive, you leapt over the railing in front of you, walking along it until you reached the window, turning back to them once more with a grin.

You: "See ya!"

You then leapt through the window, the glass shattering against your back. You were now outside, the moonlight making the shards of glass shine as you fell through the air.

Futaba: "What a show off"

Ann: "You're so reckless, you know that?"

With a roll to minimise your impact, you landed on the ground, getting up right on time to blinded by hundreds of lights being switched on. As your eyes adjusted, you could swear you could see the entire police force surrounding you.

Futaba: "Enemies here?!"

Akechi: "What's wrong?!"

Futaba: "These readings...it can't be!"

Ryuji: "What happened?!"

Makoto: "An ambush?!"

Morgana: "Joker can you handle this?!"

Yusuke: "Joker!"

Haru: "Oh no!"

Policeman: "Capture him!"

With the order given, the large crowd of officers quickly rushed towards you. You stuck to the wall, leaping up to a nearby ladder out of their reach. Thankful you had gotten out of their reach, you continued to climb, only to look up to see a dozen more officers with their rifles trained on you. Without hesitation, one slammed the butt of his rifle into your face, knocking you off the ladder. As you fell, you had one more shot of escape, letting loose your grappling hook and swinging away from the police forces. A sudden sharp pain in your leg and the crack of a gunshot stopped you though, the line being shot out and you falling to the ground grasping your leg. A clearly visible bullet hole was now in it, blood seeping out as you held it trying to handle the pain. Not caring about the shot you had taken, the police swarmed you, pinning you to the ground as a detective made his way over to you.

Detective: "Didn't expect to find some kid. You have your teammate to thank for this"

The detective crouched down, grabbing you by the hair and forcing your gaze onto his as he looked at you with an evil smile, the policemen cuffing you to stop your escape as the detective seemed to take pleasure speaking the one thing you already knew to be true...

Detective: "You were sold out"


	33. Consequences

Well after a slightly disappointing games conference where Atlus didn't really announce much of note, editing up this chapter til it was all good to go definitely helped. Things are unsurprisingly going to get a bit more serious in this chapter and the next, so hope you're all ready for a bit of feels. Another reminder that in two days time, the period to ask your questions for the upcoming Q&A vid will be over. Already got 30 or so questions but would love to hear more from anyone willing to donate a bit on the Patreon. As always, link to the thread is on the pinned post on my profile. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~???~_

The icey chill of water was the first thing you felt, feeling it splash against your face and force you back into consciousness. The next thing...was immense pain, the feeling every bruise and cut and crack of your bones in your body, as well as the bullet wound in your leg.

Detective: "No dozing off!"

You: "Where...am I?"

You found it hard to remember, the pain blocking out your memory of what had happened, a splitting headache making even basic speech difficult.

Detective: "Trying to play dumb huh? Give it up!"

The detective delivered a hard kick to your gut, knocking you off the chair and to the floor as you wheezed in pain. Before you could recover you could feel the detective's boot pressing on your face, your head being pushed into the ground.

Detective: "Come on, cooperate! Or do you want another shot?"

As he said that, you noticed the needles on the ground, the memory of them filling you up with all kinds of drugs to force a confession coming back to you. Looking around the room more, you spotted a camera in the corner, wondering who was on the other end and what they thought of this.

Detective: "Huh? What about the camera?"

The detective removed his boot from your face, now crouching down to grab you by the hair.

Detective: "Are you thinking it could be used as video evidence?"

You stayed silent, not wanting to give your interrogator anything. Annoyed, he slammed your head back into the ground before kicking you again in the gut.

Detective: "Didn't hear my question? Answer!"

You coughed out in pain, unable to answer anything in your current state. You watched as the other detective handed your assailant a file, with him reading it out.

Detective: "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... manslaughter too yeah? Talk about the works! To think all those crimes were led like a punk like this...and you seem to be enjoying every second of it...huh?"

You were...enjoying it? Everything was hazy and hard to remember...but part of that rung true in your mind.

Detective: "You should know your place"

The detective signalled to his partner, with him rushing over to uncuff you before throwing you against the wall. With the uncomfortable feeling of the cold metal cuffs gone, your attacker came over to you, handing a sheet of paper with writing too hard to make out in your current state.

Detective: "Sign here"

You: "What...is it?"

Detective: "It's a confession under your name"

Despite the treatment you had been given, you had no intention of accepting your circumstances quietly. Knowing what is was, you knocked the clipboard away.

Detective: "I see...I need your hand to sign this, but..."

The detective proceeded to push his index finger in the hole in your leg, with you shrieking in agony as he opened the wound even further than it already was. After much agony her relented, waves of pain still being felt in your leg as it began bleeding more profusely.

Detective: "I don't care if you wind up losing a leg!"

It seemed if you continued that you would only receive harsher treatment, the pain you felt guiding your body as you quickly signed your name on the document with the detective's pen. Afterwards the other detective came over and whispered something in his partner's ear, with you unable to decipher what. With this information, your interrogator turned back to you.

Detective: "Seems you've got another playmate to entertain for now. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll be seeing eachother again soon enough"

The two detectives walked out without another word, closing the door behind them as you desperately tried to recover from your wounds. After a while, another officer came in with a metallic table and set of two chairs, grabbing you and throwing you into one before telling you to wait for someone to arrive. As you waited, you held your head in your hands, desperately trying to remember what had happened. After a few minutes, someone you recognized entered, and sat down opposite you.

Sae: "I didn't expect it'd be you..."

You: "Good to see you too Nijima. Looking sharp as ever"

You coughed out a bit after speaking that, Sae being quickly aware you were in a damaged state.

Sae: "Hmph, still cracking jokes even now? You'll be answering my questions this time"

Sae looked around the room for a moment, spotting the needles on the ground. She also saw you wincing in pain, still clutching at your damage leg.

Sae: "They...shot at you?"

You: "Looks that way...nngh..."

A sharp wave of pain hit your leg again, the wound still having received zero medical attention on your arrival.

Sae: "I'm...sure you must have given them ample reason..."

You: "Whatever helps you sleep at night..."

Sae looked away for a moment, possibly trying to process why the brutality you faced have been dished out to you.

Sae: "Normally I would offer medical aid, but I'm afraid I don't have much time. Answer my questions honestly and perhaps I can have someone tend to it"

You: "...sure..."

Sae: "So, what was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it"

You: "Of course you couldn't..."

Sae: "Heh...true. There's no way I could be convinced of such a...'world'...just by reading the reports. It at least seems you're coherent...all things considered. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything...start from the very beginning"

You sat there holding your head in your hands for a moment. Suddenly, the room darkened, a hint of blue light emanating from a butterfly that you only assumed to be a side effect of the drugs they had given you...at least you did until you began to hear a voice.

Mysterious Voice: "You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game...your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you. I beg you...please overcome this game...and save the world. The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds, the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day...when the game was started half a year ago"

Half a year...so much time had gone by already, but it felt like such a blur to you. Even now, memories eluded you, something important being locked inside your mind...you were just unsure what...

Mysterious Voice: "For the sake of your world's future, as well as your own, you must remember..."

And with that, the butterfly was gone, and the room returned to normal, Sae awaiting a response from you still.

You: "Okay..."

You leant back in your chair a bit, delivering a small smirk to the prosecutor as you continued.

You: "Let us start the game..."

And so, you told her everything. How it had all began, to where it had ended. Every Palace you conquered, every hardship you endured, and every bond you shared. All the while, you made sure to keep the names of your comrades out of the discussion, not willing to share them in any way. The entire time Sae listened, occasionally asking questions here and there and sharing her disbelief at your tale. Over time however, she slowly began to truly listen to your words, connecting the dots and understanding that all you were speaking was the truth.

Sae: "So...that's what led up to you being here. What a disappointing end to the 'hero of justice'. I still can't believe it, but now I have a general idea of the method you used for your crimes. There's much more I'd like to say...but my alloted time is nearly up. I do have a suggestion though...care to strike a deal? If you cooperate with me I'll consider lightening your sentence"

You: "Dealing with criminals now?"

Sae seemed unamused by your teasing, but she could also see the truth in it, hanging her head slightly.

Sae: "I have a responsibility to solve this case. I will win, even if it means brokering a deal with you. Your operation was leaked and you failed to change my heart. There's no point in being obstinate now"

You: "Hm...you seem so sure..."

Sae: "You've corrupted the order of this country and caused an uprising against it's very existence. You'll most likely be given life imprisonment or the death penalty...unless you accept my proposal"

You: "We wouldn't...want that would we?"

Sae took out a clipboard, reading it before continuing talking with you.

Sae: "Going forward, I will read out a list of people closest to you and this case. Tell me honestly if the following have any involvement with the Phantom-"

You: "No"

Sae seemed shocked at your sudden interruption, her face turning serious once more.

Sae: "Did you not hear what I said? This is your only way out of this"

You: "I won't give up my comrades. Besides...you may be wrong about that..."

You said the last part under your breath for Sae not to hear. Over the course of the interrogation, there were gaps in your memory, things that seemed very important to your story, but were unable to recall. However, slowly the drugs in your system had begun wearing off, and the memories were coming back.

Sae: "You have no intention of cooperating with me? Your life really will be forfeit you know..."

You: "Then that's the choice I make"

Sae: "Do you seriously not understand the position you are in?!"

Sae seemed angered by your choice to refuse a deal, but quickly tried to calm herself down.

Sae: "Let's discuss one person in particular: Goro Akechi. There are reports he was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves as well. Might he be a part of your team too?"

You: "No..."

The mention of Akechi's name once again helped to wretch your forgotten memories back out into the open. Something about him had been wrong from the start...but what?"

Sae: "So be it. You clearly have no intention of bargaining with me"

You: "That's right..."

Sae: "Your teammates sacrificed you in order to escape, yet you wish to defend their honour?! Why won't you talk about them?"

You: "They didn't abandon me. I made my choice...or weren't you paying attention? Besides...it goes against justice..."

Sae slammed her hands on the table as she stood up, angered by what you had said.

Sae: "Don't be ridiculous! You're not the one to decide such things!"

You: "You call this justice?!"

Sae stayed silent, this being the first time you showed some decent aggression in your interrogation.

You: "You call a highschooler shot in the leg, covered in cuts and bruises, and drugged up to the brim...you call that justice?!"

Sae: "Justice..."

Sae seemed unsure at first, focusing on your words. Suddenly she steeled herself again, looking at you angrily.

Sae: "This was necessary! We had no evidence on you and what evidence we now have sounds like a fairy tale! Hundreds of people have been affected by this...and they deserve to learn the truth...but now...I don't even know what that is anymore due to your absurd story!"

More and more of your memories were returning to you with each passing second, the truth serum slowly wearing off. Something about....pancakes?

Sae: "Hey, can you hear me? It seems your mind is clearing up...but unfortunately my time has run out. Although I find your story quite interesting, I won't be able to speak with you any longer"

You: "You're okay...leaving things here?"

Sae: "Huh? What are you getting at?"

You: "Do...you know this place?"

Sae: "You mean this interrogation room? Why wouldn't I know about it? What an odd thing to say"

The pieces of the puzzle were lining up in your brain. You had a plan here...and you knew you needed Sae's help to execute it.

Sae: "Anyhow...there's one last thing I wanted to ask you that has been bothering me. You were told someone sold you out correct? If that's true, who could it have been? Do you have any idea?"

Once again, more memories were returning... something about Futaba...and a phone? It was all still so hard to remember...

Sae: "What's wrong? Might you know who sold you out?"

You: "I want to make a deal with you"

Sae's eyes lit up, the prosecutor excited at the prospect of getting something from you.

Sae: "Yes! Go on, if you know something you must tell me. I won't allow things to end like this!"

You: "The phone..."

You pointed to the smartphone placed on the table, an item that had been confiscated upon your arrival, that you had learned the true use of right this moment.

Sae: "You mean this? I've been told the lock on it is quite complicated, but its only a matter of time until its cracked. What's so important about this smartphone?"

You: "I need you...to show it to the traitor"

Sae: "The traitor?"

At this point the truth was only moments from your grasp, remembering your plan and knowing the traitor had plotted to kill you in this very room.

Sae: "Please, I need you to be clear with me! Who do I need to show the phone to?!"

You gave Sae another small grin as you replied, still grasping your head as your memories finally returned.

You: "Weren't you paying attention?"

Sae: "What do you-"

Suddenly it hit Sae, and you could see it on her face. The prosecutor sat back down, shocked at her own realisation of what you were saying.

Sae: "My god...you're referring to him aren't you?"

You: "I need you to trust me on this..."

Sae: "Just what are you plotting? I can't even begin to fathom it"

You: "You've been having a hard time fathoming a lot ever since you walked through that door Sae"

You could almost see Sae smile as you said that, almost looking nostalgic.

Sae: "Heh. I suppose that's true. In any case, my time is up...but I'll do as you ask. You did answer my questions after all..."

You: "Thanks Sae"

Sae stood up to leave, turning back round once more before leaving.

Sae: "I'll place my bet on you..."

With that, the prosecutor exited the room. Now was the moment of truth. If you had truly rallied Sae to your cause, and Futaba could convince her of Akechi's true intentions, the next person to walk through that door would be Sae, ready to help you escape. If not...well...Akechi would arrive and put a bullet in your head. The waiting was nerve-wracking, minutes feeling more akin to hours as you sat watching the door. After much waiting, you suddenly saw the door nob turn, with it swinging open to reveal Sae Nijima.

Sae: "You truly are something else...you know that?"

You: "Good to see you too"

Sae quickly moved round the table and helped you to your feet.

Sae: "I got rid of the main guard, so we should be okay if we hurry"

You: "What about other securit- nngh!"

As soon as you were on your feet, you collapsed back on the ground, your leg in agony as you put any weight on it. Even being on your feet made you feel woozy, your multiple wounds still aching as the last of the drugs in your system wore off.

Sae: "Hey! Don't pass out on me!"

Despite her protests, your body had other plans, your eyes fluttering open and closed as Sae tried to help you up.

Sae: "You're really not looking good! F/n!"

You: "Tae Takemi....Yongen..."

With those words spoken, your body finally gave in...everything going black...

[Kasumi's POV]

News Reporter: "Breaking news! The young man in custody has been reported to have commited suicide. The police have just confirmed his death"

I was at home when I heard those words come from the TV in our living room, just washing dishes as my Dad did some work on the kitchen table. My body began shaking on its own, knowing they were talking about him. Dropping the plate I was cleaning, I rushed away from the sink and over to the TV, praying this was all just a bad joke.

Kasumi: "No...senpai..."

Shinichi: "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

I could barely hear my Dad's words as I fixated on the TV. It couldn't be true...none of it was true! Without another word I put my shoes on, running out the front door and towards the station, getting on the first train to Yongen to see for myself...

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

Slowly, your eyes began to open once more, the familiar surroundings of Takemi's clinic now visible. You were on her hospital bed, the doctor sat next to you and noticing you were finally awake.

Takemi: "You don't look so bad...for a dead man"

You tried to get up, but your damage leg felt numb to the point you couldn't move no matter how hard you tried.

Takemi: "Take it easy, you've been through a lot. Pretty nasty wound on your leg though, had to get that prosecutor lady to help fish out the bullet. My stitching skills aren't really that good...I'm a dispensary after all..."

You: "Better than nothing..."

Only now did you also notice Sae standing away from you, staying silent during your talk.

You: "Thanks...pretty sure I can say you both saved my life"

Sae: "It's the least I can do. It's honestly still surreal...I never expected things to turn out this way. The police are reporting you commited suicide in custody...though still not sure how that occured"

You: "A whole lot of planning...and a whole lot of luck. Seems Akechi finally showed his true colours"

Takemi: "Wait, like Goro Akechi? What did he do?"

You: "Not much...just killed me"

Takemi seemed more and more confused as you tried to explain things to her.

You: "Don't worry about it. How long til I can move again?"

Takemi: "The drugs should wear off in a half hour or so. Although, you really should stay off your feet for a while. A few days at absolute least"

You nodded to Takemi before you turned back to Sae.

You: "You should head back"

Sae: "Are...you sure?"

You: "I'm not going anywhere, and you being missing from your job will look suspicious"

Sae: "I suppose you're right in that regard. Very well, I'll be sure to check on your progress daily"

Takemi: "Before you leave...there's something I'd like to discuss...in private"

You looked a bit confused at what Takemi had said, wondering what she wanted to keep secret. Regardless, it seemed your next few days would be spent at the clinic, recovering from your wounds. Once both of them had left, you looked around the clinic a bit. To the table next to you, were your belongings. Harnessing the minimum movement you had, you tried to reach your hand up to grab your smartphone. Luckily, you were able to just reach it, unlocking it quickly. You knew you had to rest...but there was one person you needed to talk with now. You switched your phone on, seeing dozens of notifications from people who knew your identity as a Phantom Thief. As you scrolled through their messages, you got down to Kasumi, seeing she had sent you multiple messages, worried about what the broadcast on TV had said.

**Kasumi: F/n what's going on?!**

**Kasumi: The news is saying you died!**

**Kasumi: F/n please tell me you're okay!**

**Kasumi: I'm on my way to Yongen right now!**

The messages continued at a rapid speed, part of you happy your lover was so worried about you, and the other part of you feeling guilty she had believed you to be dead.

**You:** **Takemi** **Clinic**

That's all you could send before Takemi returned to the room, the doctor taking your phone from your hand with an slightly irritated look.

Takemi: "What happened to resting?"

You: "Sorry...needed to talk to someone"

Takemi: "It's alright. Need anything?"

You: "Water would be great"

Takemi: "Coming right up"

Takemi quickly fetched a bottle from a nearby fridge, pouring the contents out into a glass and helping you to drink it due to your lack of strength. The ice cold liquid felt refreshing as you relaxed back down on the bed.

You: "Thanks"

Takemi: "Don't mention it"

You: "No really, you're taking a big risk keeping me here. I really do appreciate it"

Takemi: "I told you before, my doors are always open to you. Besides, count yourself lucky, if I hadn't helped you, that leg of yours would be way worse"

You: "Heh, guess that's true"

Takemi sat with you for a while, with you laying there processing the fact you were still alive. Your plan had been a dangerous one...but hopefully it had given you what you needed and the next stage of the investigation could begin soon. Takemi looked over at the table at some point while sitting with you, seeing multiple notifications popping up on your phone.

Takemi: "Someone's popular. There really is no end to the people you've helped...is there?"

Kasumi: "F/n!"

Your conversation was interrupted as Kasumi burst into the room, now seeing you covered in bruises and cuts, your leg wound wrapped up. Unsurprisingly, your lover looked shocked...taken aback seeing you in this state.

You: "Heya...I must look a mess right now huh?"

You could see tears in Kasumi's eyes as she smiled at you, wiping them away as she was honestly happy you were alive.

Kasumi: "The news...I-I thought...something had gone wrong...I-"

You: "I know...I"m sorry. I'd hug you right now but my leg was numbed so they could remove the bullet"

Kasumi: "Bullet?!"

Kasumi looked shocked as you told her you had been shot, Tae realising the situation and speaking up as she moved to the exit.

Takemi: "I'll give you two some time. Please give him some space though, he has been through quite a lot"

Takemi left the room to give you and Kasumi some privacy, your lover taking a seat where she had been sat as she looked at your wounds.

Kasumi: "...what did they do to you?"

You: "You really don't want to know..."

Kasumi: "Senpai...what happened in that casino? Why are they saying you're dead?"

You: "The plan worked, that's what happened"

Kasumi's eyes widened once you had said that, confused as to what you meant.

Kasumi: "Plan? You planned this?!"

Kasumi stood up from her chair, a betrayed look now on her face, one you had never seen up until this point.

Kasumi: "I need you to tell me you're joking. Right now..."

You: "Kasumi I-"

Kasumi: "You said you would stay safe! You PROMISED me! And now I find out that part of your 'plan' was to be shot, captured, beaten, and then reported dead?!"

You: "We needed to be sure that-"

Kasumi: "Don't!"

You regretted having not kept her in the loop regarding your plans, but it had been an necessary step...and it had worked.

Kasumi: "I trusted you senpai!"

You: "I know you did. I should have told you about the plan, but I knew you would never agree to it"

Kasumi: "That's your reason for lying to me!? Of course I wouldn't agree to it! What makes even less sense is why did you agree?! You CHOSE to go along with a plan that put you right in harms way! If one single thing had gone wrong you...you would have died!"

You knew Kasumi was right to feel the way she did, but at the same time, this was the only way you could be sure of Akechi's betrayal...it had to be done...

Kasumi: "Why...why do you put yourself through all of this?!"

You: "We need to catch the true culprit, and now we can. That's-"

Kasumi: "Stop lying to me! We both know that isn't your reason for continuing all this for so long!"

You: "What are you talking about?"

Kasumi: "I saw how you acted in Mementos and that casino! Despite everything...the threat of capture, or death, you were grinning ear to ear!"

You: "That's..."

You were about to tell her that wasn't true, but that would be another lie. Instead, you simply laid there silent, unable to face your lover after what had happened.

Kasumi: "I'm going home...I...can't see you like this..."

Without another word, Kasumi rushed out of the clinic, with you struggling to try and chase after her.

You: "Kasumi! Wait!"

Even with all your effort, you couldn't go after her, only falling off the bed and onto the ground as you tried. Takemi returned again after all the commotion, getting you back into your bed before giving you some time alone. Despite your plan having been a complete success, you couldn't help but feel awful...not knowing when you could see Kasumi again...or what to say if you did...


	34. Finding Your Reason

Today is the final day to put in Q&A questions before I start recording. I currently have a post on my Wattpad here that will be taking the first five questions free of charge, but any after that will be needed to be posted on my patron for a $1 donation. Regardless, I'll be starting work on it later today, so get your questions in fast. Okay so this is a major part of the story that I really wanted to expand on. Once again, this wont be the happiest of chapters, possibly even one of the sadder ones. However, I felt the game didn't really represent the areas I'll be covering in this chapter, and I hope to rectify that with my work here. Would love to hear what people have to say once they've read it, so don't be afraid to leave a comment as always. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Afternoon~_

**You: Kasumi please respond. I want to talk**

**You: I'm** **sorry** **for what happened. Just come over so we can figure this out**

It had been two days since your escape from police custody. In that time, you had been primarily bedridden, slowly healing from the wounds you received. Every day you had messaged Kasumi over and over, begging her to come and talk to you...and every day you received no response. You were currently walking around the clinic, Takemi keeping a close eye on you as you tried to support yourself on your wounded leg. It still hurt here and there, but overall you seemed okay at this point, a slight limp still being visible.

Takemi: "I think it's safe to discharge you. Long as you aren't running around like crazy any time soon, you should be okay. I'll prescribe you some painkillers and deliver them to your place every couple or so days"

You: "I really can't thank you enough for your help Tae"

The blue haired doctor waved my compliment away. With what she had said, you finally sent off a message to your friends, with them having waited at Leblanc for your coming arrival today. On the first day at the clinic, Tae had messaged them all on your condition, explaining that currently you just needed time to heal. As a result, you hadn't really seen any of them in the past two days. With what was going on with Kasumi and you, seeing your friends might help lighten your mood once more you thought. With your things packed away, you headed towards the exit, using a hooded jacket Sae had dropped off on one of her visits to hide your face on the streets.

Takemi: "Just...be careful okay? Your physical wounds may have begun to heal but...I'm not sure about the rest..."

You: "The rest? What's that mean?"

Takemi: "...nevermind...just me worrying over my patient"

You gave Tae one last sincere smile before you headed back out into the streets of Yongen. You kept your head down as you made your way to Leblanc, stopping outside the front door for a moment. With a deep breath, you tried to relax yourself before entering.

You: "Okay..."

With that, you opened up the door, seeing the faces of your comrades. Everyone eye's lit up at the sight of you, all of them quickly rushing over to see you.

Sojiro: "H-Hey! Give the kid some space...he's still healing you know..."

Haru: "It's great to see you again F/n!"

Yusuke: "Indeed, things truly weren't the same in your absence"

Ann: "How ya been?"

You: "Well...I died..."

Ann: "Hehe, you must be doing alright if you can joke like that!"

Makoto: "Are you sure you're fully healed? My sis gave me updates on your condition from time to time"

You: "I'll be okay. Where is Sae actually?"

Makoto: "On her way over, she got held up at the office"

Ryuji: "Yeah yeah, enough about that boring stuff man! Lemme see it!"

You: "Huh? See what?"

Ryuji: "The wound man! From what I hear, me and you got matching bum legs now!"

You rolled your eyes at the blonde before lifting up the bottom of your jeans, allowing everyone to see the scar from the bullet hole. It was still in the early stages of healing, currently being held together by stitches that Takemi had put in. The entire party looked at the wound.

Futaba: "Damn...that must have suuuucked"

Yusuke: "It doesn't even appear to have an exit wound"

You: "The bullet got stuck in there, so the doc had to pry it out"

Haru: "Goodness..."

Morgana: "We'll be sure to pay 'em back for it... right Joker?!"

You: "Heh...yeah"

Ryuji: "But man...we were seriously worried there for a bit. I had to remind myself bout the plan when that broadcast came on! Real happy you're still alive and kickin!"

Everything was going great for a change. You were happy to see the smiling faces of your comrades, all of them having worried about you during your absence. It sure as hell didnt distract you from your argument with Kasumi, but ot definitely did help you in general. It was almost perfect...

Almost...

And then Ryuji gave you a pat on the back....

Just a simple pat, he had done it plenty of times in the past, you both had...but for some reason this time it was different. One second, you were standing surrounded by your smiling teammates...the next...you had Ryuji pinned to the floor, your fist raised to strike him. Realising what you were doing, you let him go, backing away quickly as you looked confused as to what had happened. As you backed up, the others rushed over to Ryuji to help him, the blonde coughing out as they did.

You: "What...what did I..."

Ann: "Ryuji! Are you okay?!"

Ryuji: "Y-Yeah...I'm...I'm alright"

Your friends all turned to you, confused looks on their faces. You didn't understand why you had done that. Ryuji was one of your closest friends, you could never do that to him...

Futaba: "F/n...are you-"

Futaba began moving towards you, her hand stretching out to try and touch you. Instinctively, you backed away fast, knocking a mug off the counter and onto the ground as it smashed into pieces.

You: "DON'T...don't touch me...get away from me...all of you..."

Makoto: "What are you-"

You: "I said get back!"

You began backing away towards the stairs up to your room, needing to get as far away from your friends as you could. You had no idea why you wished to hurt them, but your mind was telling you to flee, to put as much distance between you and them as you could. As you backed away from the group, Sae suddenly burst into the shop, spotting Ryuji on the ground before looking at you worried.

Makoto: "Sis!"

Sae: "F/n...it's okay...no one here is gonna hurt you..."

You: "What are you- what are you saying?! What's going on?!"

You couldn't take the stares everyone was giving you. Things were going so well up until this point, and now you had no idea what was going on with your body that would make you hurt your friends. Without another word, you rushed up to your room, sitting down at your bed and focusing your attention on the stairs.

Yusuke: "F/n!"

Your body did not want anyone close to you now, and you hoped your friends would get that idea now you had left. Confused and alone, you sat there, not knowing what to do for the first time in a while, hearing the quiet talking downstairs as everyone, including yourself, wondered what was wrong with you...

[Kasumi's POV]

_~A Few Days Later - Afternoon~_

This had been the third day in a row I hadn't received a text from F/n. Part of me wondered why that was...maybe he was finally back with his friends...and his mind was taken off me as he tried to enjoy myself. The other part of me didn't care, not wanting to see him after he had broken a promise so dear to me. I was sat in my room, both sides of my mind battling as I debated sending him a message. Before a conclusion could be chosen, the doorbell rang. With the suicide of the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Dad was busy, so I was the only one home. Heading down from my room, I headed to the front door and opened it up, a woman with gray hair wearing a suit on the other side.

Sae: "Hello. Is this the Yoshizawa residence? My name is Sae Nijima, would you happen to be Kasumi?"

Kasumi: "Yes...how can I help you miss?"

Sae: "I believe we have a mutual acquaintance. F/n?"

Immediately my mind filled in the blanks, knowing F/n had been too disheartened to come out here himself and apologise.

Kasumi: "I'm sorry but I can't help you. If F/n wants to talk, he can come himself"

I was about to shut the door, upset he hadn't even put in the effort to come here himself, but the Nijima lady stopped me, grabbing the door with a desperate look on her face.

Sae: "I'm aware you two had a fight, but please listen to me. He's...he's not doing well. Yesterday...he attacked Sakamoto-kun"

Kasumi: "...w-what?"

The mere thought of that made zero sense. Sure, I hadn't spent much time in their social group, but I knew senpai and Ryuji were extremely close, and he would never willingly attack him.

Kasumi: "Why would he..."

Sae: "I wish to talk about this along with his friends. Would you be willing to accompany me to join them?"

Kasumi: "...Yes. Just let me get my things..."

I got a jacket and pair of shoes on quickly, following along with Miss Nijima until we were back in Yongen. Instead of meeting in Leblanc like I had originally expected, she led me to a nearby house, the plaque outside saying it was the Sakura residence. Inside in the living room, were all of senpai's friends, as well as his doctor and guardian.

Ann: "Kasumi?! What are you doing here?"

Sae: "I invited her along...this affects her too..."

Yusuke: "But she is unaware of our... activities..."

Kasumi: "I...know that you're all the Phantom Thieves..."

Ryuji: "Wait seriously?!"

Futaba: "Wait...you were the strange reading I was getting in the Palace!"

Ann: "Since when were you involved in all this?! Did F/n tell you?"

Morgana: "It's...a long story"

Yusuke: "You knew of this also? when were you planning to inform us?!"

Morgana stayed silent in response to that, the atmosphere becoming a bit more tense than it was already.

Futaba: "H-Hey...we're all here for F/n right? Let's...just calm down and find out what's wrong with him"

The members of the group calmed down a bit in response to Futaba's words, Sae starting off her explanation.

Sae: "As you know...F/n isn't exactly himself at the moment"

Sojiro: "That's putting it mildly...he doesn't come down from his room anymore. The only interaction I get is him leaving his empty plates near the stairs..."

Sae: "Me and Miss Takemi here believe the cause to be what he went through during his time in police custody..."

Ryuji: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Haru: "His injuries are all healing up though, isn't he fine now?"

Takemi: "Physically maybe, but he still went through a great deal of mental trauma during his interrogation"

Sae: "The bullet wound aside, he was heavily drugged up and beaten. The detectives who interrogated him were relentless, and while his capture was a crucial part of your plan in determining the traitor, the truth serum F/n was given made recalling said plan almost impossible for him. To him, he was in a situation completely out of his control, with no conceivable way to survive"

Takemi: "As a result of that stress, his body is perceiving any sort of physical stimuli as a threat...hence why he attacked you the other day..."

Ryuji: "Damn it..."

Sakamoto slammed his fist against the table, clearly angered by what had happened to his friend. He then turned his attention to Sae, an accusing look on his face.

Ryuji: "Whole lot of help you were..."

Sae: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryuji: "He's only in this mess cus we had to spend so much time fighting you"

Makoto: "That's not fair Ryuji! F/n wouldn't even be alive without my sister's help"

Yusuke: "If she had been more willing to trust him, and less willing to accuse innocents of crimes they did not commit, perhaps he could have avoided the brutal treatment he received!"

Sae: "My superiors took me off the case...I wasn't even allowed to-"

Ryuji: "I ain't gonna listen to any of your bullshit excuses!"

Ryuji kicked the table in front of him, almost flipping it over as he stood up and looked at Sae.

Ryuji: "My best friend almost died!"

Makoto: "It's not her fault!"

Ryuji: "Zip it Makoto!"

Ann: "Ryuji stop it! He agreed to the plan...we all did!"

Ryuji looked over at Ann, infuriated at her and the situation, but unable to reject the fact that they had all agreed to what had happened. The blonde collapsed back into his seat, him and his friends hanging their heads as they realised they had let this happen. The entire time as they had argued I had been holding my tongue, wanting nothing more than to blame the people in front of me for allowing the use of such a dangerous plan that put senpai at risk.

Ann: "We just let him do it...none of us argued it..."

Haru: "He sacrificed so much for us..."

Yusuke: "...but he shouldn't have had to in the first place..."

Ryuji: "...damn it..."

Ann: "...I feel awful..."

Makoto: "What...what can we do?! There has to be something, right?"

Takemi: "I...frankly don't know...I've never had to deal with such a high level of mental trauma. Normally I would recommend a psychiatrist but...I doubt his current situation would allow for one"

Futaba: "M-Maybe we change his heart? That helped with my trauma..."

Yusuke: "Without him? He is our leader...I doubt things would go smoothly in his absence"

Ann: "But...what choice do we have?"

Kasumi: "That would be the easy way out..."

Senpai's friends looked over to me as I finally spoke up, the emotions inside me threatening to explode as I spoke.

Kasumi: "He has dedicated every waking moment of his time living here to helping you all. Fighting along side you, listening to your problems, everything! Didn't he show you enough that you don't need the Metaverse to help people?!"

Futaba: "But...what can we-"

Kasumi: "Be there for him! You're his friends. Deep down, he loves every single one of you. He's always been there for you...now its time for you to be there for him"

Ryuji: "...Yoshizawa's right...I know I ain't the easiest to get along with...but he made time for me...always. I promised him I'd always have his back, so there's no way in hell I'd ever abandon him! 'Eff that!"

Morgana: "For the longest time I thought he should just leave me behind...that I was a burden...but he didnt. I...I found my place in life because of him...and I can't stand seeing him like this!"

Ann: "He would always be there... whenever I just needed someone to talk to. I can do the same for him! I know I can! And I don't need to rely on this power to do it..."

Yusuke: "Before I met him, I turned a blind eye to so much injustice in the world. He opened my eyes, and I refuse to ever look away again!"

Makoto: "He had no reason to trust in me, and I gave him none for so long...but he still cared for me...and he helped me find my own justice..."

Futaba: "I wouldn't be here without him. I'd still be trapped in my own heart. He showed me the way out of that trauma...only fair I do the same for him..."

Haru: "Everything in my life was planned in advance, not an ounce of freedom supplied to me. He broke me out of that fate, and I owe him more than I could ever pay back for that!"

Despite my feelings towards what they had done to senpai, I still felt happy that they had all finally understood what they had to do. Without another word, they all stood up to leave.

Ryuji: "Sorry to cut and run...but there's somewhere we gotta be..."

Sae looked over at the group, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Sae: "Be sure to give him my regards"

[Your POV]

You sat on your bed, your gaze set towards the wall as you hid away from the world. You had no one. No friends, no lover, and no future... everything was gone. You could hear the ding of the bell on the door go off, and the sound of many sets of shoes on the ground. You instinctively curled up more, they were all back again and you didn't want to hurt them...

Ann: "Hey...we're coming up!"

You: "Please...don't..."

Ryuji: "Sorry pal...ain't got much say in this!"

Why couldn't they leave you alone? You would only hurt them if they tried to get close to you. Going against your wishes, you heard them all come up to your room, unable to face them as you hid away.

Haru: "F/n..."

You: "Guys...please..."

Makoto: "We came to apologize"

Yusuke: "You were already carrying such a tremendous burden, yet we agreed to a plan that stacked you with more nonetheless"

Futaba: "We're...sorry...you shouldn't have gone through what you did..."

You: "...I don't deserve your apologies"

Ann: "Actually, yes you do"

You looked back towards them out of the corner of your eye, spotting Futaba's ginger hair as she stepped forward.

Futaba: "You're...you're hurting F/n. I know because the same thing happened to me! Shutting myself away from everything and everyone only made it worse! It was all of you...you all saved me..."

You stayed silent as Futaba continued walking towards you. All your instincts told you to get away from her, but you knew she was right...your body trying to fight against your mind.

Ann: "F/n...we won't hurt you...."

Haru: "You're our friend..."

Yusuke: "We all care for you more than we could ever possibly express"

You slowly began to turn around, seeing everyone gathered round with smiles on their faces. You didn't think you deserved this after what had happened...but yet it was still happening. Slowly but surely, you got to your feet, turning around fully to look at the faces of all your friends.

You: "I..."

You could feel a dam start to break as you saw their sincere smiles, the worry in their eyes as they wondered how to help you. You began to feel tears streaming down your face, wiping them away as you looked at them all smiling.

You: "Thank you..."

You just stood there, your mind slowly trying to fight through it's trauma and understand that these were your friends that would never hurt you. Futaba tried to reach out a hand to you, but you backed away once more.

Futaba: "I...I'm sorry!"

You: "No...it's okay. It's just...this is gonna take some time for me..."

Futaba: "Y-Yeah...okay..."

Yusuke: "Please take as much time as you need"

Haru: "We're here for you whenever you need us"

Behind your friends, you could see someone, spotting Kasumi waiting on the stairs, looking at you with a conflicted gaze.

You: "Kasumi..."

Ann saw how you were looking at your lover, turning to the others in your party to speak.

Ann: "Hey...let's go okay?"

Ryuji: "Huh? But we just got here"

Makoto grabbed Ryuji by the ear, pulling him down the stairs as everyone followed behind.

Makoto: "Learn to read the room moron..."

Haru: "We'll contact you a bit later..."

You: "Y-Yeah..."

Ryuji: "Ow! Alright! I'm going!"

You couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Makoto's comment to Ryuji. As the others left down the stairs, Kasumi slowly entered your room, this being the first time you had seen her in three days.

Kasumi: "It's...good to see you're doing better..."

You: "Kasumi..."

You could see your lover had plenty she wanted to say...but also how reluctant she was to do so.

Kasumi: "You're....you're still recovering...I shouldn't keep you from your rest..."

Kasumi turned around to leave but you suddenly grabbed her hand, not aggressively...moreso desperately. Both of you were surprised that your body had reacted this way instinctively. Your mind seemed to know Kasumi wouldn't hurt you...but that you had done plenty to hurt her. Once it caught up with your actions though, you instinctively let go of your lover's hand, worried you could hurt her.

You: "Please...can't we just talk?"

Kasumi: "Not if all you're gonna tell me is lies again..."

You: "No- just...look...I'm sorry okay? You were right, I wasn't honest with you...I put myself in harm's way without thinking of how that would affect you"

Kasumi turned to face you fully, an expression of worry now on her face.

Kasumi: "I'm not looking for an apology F/n...I just want you to help me understand...understand why you always put yourself at risk!"

To your dismay, her eyes began to tear up a bit. More than anything you want to comfort her, to hold her in your arms...but your mind was still fighting it.

Kasumi: "Senpai...why..."

You: "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Kasumi: "...I know you are..."

You: "Let's just talk okay? I want us to get through this"

As Kasumi wiped the tears out of her eyes, she nodded in agreement, with you sitting back down on your bed and Kasumi taking a seat near to you, waiting for you patiently to begin. After calming down a bit and collecting your thoughts, you began to speak.

You: "Half a year ago...when I got this power...I thought I understood my true feelings. I had heard them echoing in my heart, that I wanted to help people, to seek out justice by any means necessary...but..."

Kasumi: "But?"

You: "The longer things went on...the more time I spent in that world...I understood something, I undersood my real reason on why I kept fighting...."

You looked Kasumi in the eye as you continued, wanting her to know that this...was the truth...

You: "It felt good. The rush of it all, the feeling of that power coursing through me and becoming stronger every day. It was... intoxicating..."

You clenched your fists instinctively, almost feeling that power, even now.

You: "When we became certain Akechi was the traitor...part of me was...happy. He wanted to break our group up, stop us being the Phantom Thieves. I hated that...I wanted to keep this power, no matter the cost"

Kasumi: "Senpai..."

You: "But being in that room...cuffed to a chair as they beat me and drugged me...that was the first time I truly felt scared. I couldn't remember anything about the plan...only that I was in this cold, dark place with no way out...and that I might not ever get to see you or the others ever again. I can give the excuse of lofty ideals and the 'pursuit of justice' all I want...but in reality? I put myself through all that torture just for the chance to keep this power of mine....isn't that pathetic..."

You locked eyes with the red headed girl you had fallen for, wanting everything you felt to be out in the open.

You: "You're the only one who called me out on that, made me see I was just lying to myself. I know I can't leave things here, or it'll only be a matter of time until Akechi tracks down me and everyone else...and deals with them"

Kasumi: "I...I know..."

You: "I want you to know something though. This isn't about staying a Phantom Thief anymore, or justice...this is about not losing myself, or the things I care about to this power. I know some people will say its selfish, but I'm tying up every loose end to do with that world...and then quitting the Phantom Thieves"

Kasumi looked a bit surprised at what you had just said, but you truly had meant it. Things had gotten out of hand, and you had too much to lose now to end up dead in some different reality. She could heard the resolve in your voice, knowing you were done letting your power control you. From now on, your only goal was to end this, and the need for the Phantom Thieves...for good.

You: "I...know my promises mean nothing to you right now...and that I'm the last person you wanna be with...but-"

Kasumi: "Shut up you big dummy"

You looked at Kasumi surprised, the first year adopting a sincere smile as she continued.

Kasumi: "I always want to be with you..."

You: "Kasumi..."

Kasumi: "You really did hurt me F/n...and it might take a while for things between us to truly go back to normal. However...I love you, and everything I did, yelling at you, asking if you knew your true reason for doing all this, all of it was just to try to make you see that you were just lying to yourself. And despite our argument...I'm glad you see that now..."

You finally understood your feelings...and accepted them. Kasumi had made you see the true reason you had continued for this long, and you couldn't be more grateful to her.

You: "Thank you..."

Kasumi: "For what?"

You: "Understanding me"

Kasumi: "Hehe...you sure took your time figuring out those thoughts of yours senpai!"

Kasumi pointed at you with a pouting look on her face, making you laugh slightly.

You: "Heh, sorry it took so long. Wait for me...okay?"

Kasumi: "Yeah...I will..."

The two of you spent just a bit longer there, sitting on your bed near to each other. You were happy you had been able to rectify things with your lover, knowing that winning her trust back would be hard...but worth all the effort put in.

_~Evening~_

After a few hours, Kasumi eventually went home, knowing her father would be wondering where she was when he got back. Now feeling better, you headed downstairs to see Futaba, Morgana, and Sojiro all there.

Sojiro: "Heh...look who finally stopped moping"

You: "Charming as always boss"

Sojiro: "Wanna join us for dinner?"

You: "Yeah...I'd like that"

Futaba: "He acts all tough, but he was totally worried about you. Kept blaming himself for not keeping a better eye on you"

Sojiro: "H-Hey! Futaba!"

Futaba gave her guardian a light hearted grin in response as she took a seat at the counter, Sojiro sighing out to himself in embarrassment, causing you to smile slightly at seeing his more caring side. Now sat down, Morgana hopped over to you, nuzzling under your hand as he allowed you to pet him. It seemed your mind was okay with the affection from Morgana, with you honestly being surprised how much you missed petting your feline friend.

You: "Missed you buddy"

Morgana: "That's my line. These guys were totally lost without you"

You: "Heh...you did okay..."

Futaba: "Soooo...you and Yoshizawa doing better? S-Sorry if its personal or whatever..."

Futaba scooted her seat just a bit closer to yours, still making sure to give you some space as she looked at you with caring eyes, awaiting a response.

You: "It's alright. We just got into a little argument a few days ago. She...wasn't exactly pleased about the plan"

Futaba: "Yeaaah...I can kinda understand why"

You: "Thanks though..for earlier"

Futaba: "W-Well...you saved my life...felt only right I return the favour..."

You both shared a smile as you sat together. After a bit of waiting, you all got dished up some curry, enjoying it all together for the first time in a long time. As you chatted, you told Futaba of your newfound feelings that you had come to understand with Kasumi's help. You knew that what was ahead of you would probably be your toughest fight yet, but now at least you knew...what you were fighting for...


	35. Calling In Favours

I'm happy to see people liked the previous chapter. The idea of the trauma elements of the interrogation was something I thought about writing ever since I first started this story, so I'm happy to see it turned out well. There's a bit more stuff related to it in this chapter, which I actually got some advice on from someone who knew about mental trauma to make sure it was an accurate depiction. Besides that, I've begun work on that Q&A video, having finished a script and begun recording audio. Shouldn't be too long until its out for anyone to watch. With that out of the way, hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Afternoon~_

Sojiro: "So you survived getting shot at, interrogated, and almost assassinated...just cus Akechi talked about pancakes?"

You: "Pretty much"

Sojiro looked at you in shocked disbelief for a moment before responding.

Sojiro: "I honestly can't tell if that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard...or the most impressive..."

Sae: "In any case, let us focus the attention again on Masayoshi Shido"

Ryuji: "He's our next target right?"

You: "Yeah...and I have a few additions I wanted to add to the plan"

Ryuji: "That's what I like to hear my man!"

Ryuji gave you a thumbs up and a big grin. After spending the majority of the afternoon explaining what had happened to allow your faked suicide to Sojiro and Sae, everyone had gathered together to talk what was coming next. The café was much more lively than usual, your whole group there, as well as Sae, Sojiro, and Kasumi.

Kasumi: "Are you sure I'm okay sitting in?"

Haru: "Absolutely, you're practically an honorary member at this point"

Kasumi: "Then...thank you very much"

Ann: "No need to be so formal"

You were standing in front of all your teammates, all of them ready and waiting to hear what you had planned.

You: "From what Futaba gathered, as well as everything Sojiro and Sae have mentioned, its safe to assume Masayoshi Shido is the mastermind behind this stuff. His involvement seems to date back to Wakaba's initial research into cognitive pscience, and he has the most to gain from framing us"

Futaba: "He's gonna pay for what he did to Mom! I won't forgive him!"

You: "With how we have things planned, with my grand reveal to the public, I want to try and tie up as many loose ends as I can. As usual I'll be leading the team to infiltrate and secure a route to Shido's treasure-"

Kasumi: "What about me? I want to help too"

You: "Kasumi-"

Kasumi: "I don't want to hear it! Whether I wish for it or not, I'm part of this now...so you'd better-"

You:: "Kasumi, being led by Morgana, will be handling our side operations in Mementos"

Kasumi unsurprisingly looked a bit shocked, with her having counted on the fact you would be unwilling to let her join in on your final job.

Yusuke: "Side operations?"

You: "There are still plenty of people the Phantom Thieves can help before we deal with Shido and make our big reveal. A small division of our team can handle Mementos requests and scouting, while the rest focus on dealing with Shido"

Makoto: "Are you sure it's wise dividing up our group at this point? Shido seems like our toughest opponent yet"

You: "Precisely one of the reasons splitting the group is beneficial. He has access to Wakaba's research, and can possibly affect his Palace in ways we haven't seen before. If he somehow has a way of detecting us in there, a smaller group will be harder to find during infiltration"

Makoto: "I do suppose that's fair. We truly haven't come up against an enemy with such influence and knowledge over the Metaverse"

Ann: "I kinda doubt anyone is leaving requests on the Phan-site now that they're saying you're dead though..."

You: "Which is why I called in a few favours..."

As if on cue, you heard voices behind the front door, everyone turning their attention as they saw Mishima and Ohya walk in together.

Ohya: "Come on Mishimaaa! You know you love going out drinking together"

Mishima: "G-Get away you alcoholic demon!"

Their arguing stopped as they spotted everyone in front of them.

Ohya: "Woah...this seems serious"

You: "It is"

Mishima: "Wait...F/n? The teachers said you went back home, why are you-"

You: "Nothing said here leaves this room, okay Mishima?"

Mishima could see the serious look in your eye. Despite having dozens of questions, he stowed them for now, nodding for you to continue.

You: "I'm the leader of the Phantom Thieves"

Mishima's face lit up as you spoke the words he had waited so long for you to finally say.

Mishima: "I KNEW IT!"

Ryuji: "Dude! You want the whole neighborhood to hear you?!"

Mishima: "O-Oh...right...sorry"

You sighed out a bit at Mishima's expected reaction, hoping none of your neighbors would care for it enough to investigate.

Yusuke: "Are you sure it was wise telling him so casually?"

Mishima: "Don't worry, I'd never rat you guys out. You saved me from Kamoshida after all"

Ryuji: "Kamoshida...man, that feels like a lifetime ago"

You: "Anyways, I called you and Ohya here because I need a favour. We're wrapping things up and we need your help. This concerns you too Sae"

Sae: "Huh?"

Mishima: "Y-You guys need my help?"

Ohya: "What can we do?"

Makoto: "You want them to act as info gatherers...correct?"

You: "Spot on Makoto. Mishima, Ohya, and Sae will keep their ears out for any cases where we can help. Anything they find, they can pass on to Morgana and his team so they can handle it in Mementos. We need a full name to work with, alright?"

Ohya: "Sure. I don't exactly know what's going on...but info gathering is kinda my job so..."

Mishima: "The Phan-site isn't getting a lot of requests these days...but I'll search through the logs for any cases that fell through the cracks, and see if I hear anything at school too!"

Sae: "I suppose I can look into any unsolved cases at work. My superiors don't have me working on anything for now, so it shouldn't arouse suspicion"

You: "Exactly what I wanted to hear. Just be careful, we don't need anyone finding out you're helping us"

You turned towards Kasumi and Morgana to address them.

You: "You alright with this Mona?"

Morgana: "I'm not entirely comfortable splitting up with you guys, but it does seem like a sound strategy. As expected from my star pupil"

You: "This also doubles as working towards getting to the bottom of that place, so we can help find your memories. Just don't go into the depths until you're sure Kasumi can handle it. No staying too long on the same level too...don't want a repeat of last time"

You turned back to the main members of the Phantom Thieves, finishing up your explanation of your plans.

You: "Anyone who can afford to aid them in their efforts, be sure to contact them and give me some notice as well that you won't be joining the main team that day. We can both work to support each other while we get this all finished up"

For some reason unknown to you, the team began giving you large smiles, piquing your curiosity.

You: "...what?"

Makoto: "It's just...we've never seen you like this before"

Yusuke: "Indeed. You seem much more focused than your previous time as our leader. I must say I approve of it greatly"

You shyly rubbed your nape out of embarrassment. It was true that you definitely felt more focused on your objective than ever before, now you had come to terms with your feelings. You were happy your teammates approved of your newfound sense of leadership, and the plan that had resulted from it.

You: "Well...there's a reason for it"

Haru: "Hm? What would that be?"

You: "I made a decision yesterday. Once we stop Shido, and help Morgana get his memories back...I'm quitting the Phantom Thieves"

As you had expected, the team was obviously surprised, shocked looks on their faces.

Ryuji: "For real?!"

Ann: "Are...are you sure?"

You: "Yeah...I put a lot of thought into it. I know we started all this to help people, but things have gotten out of hand. I don't think I can in good conscience continue risking my life..."

You looked over to Kasumi, locking eyes with her.

You: "...not when I have a promise to keep"

You could see a small blush and smile emanating from your girlfriend, happy she was in your thoughts.

Makoto: "F/n..."

You: "I know I'm being selfish since I'm the leader but...I hope you understand"

Yusuke: "I believe I speak for everyone when I say we do"

Ann: "Yeah. I mean, we can't keep doing this forever y'know? I'd be fine disbanding for a reason like that"

Haru: "As long as we help as many people as we can before things come to an end, I'll be happy"

Futaba: "I only really joined to track down the guy who killed Mom. Once Shido's down, I'm chill with going back to my video games and anime"

Ryuji: "We're with you to the end man!"

Even though not everyone had spoken up, you could see in all their eyes that they understood your decision. You pondered for a moment how you had been this lucky to make so many close friends in your time here, happy they would all give up this lifestyle along side you.

You: "You guys are seriously too understanding...you know that?"

Morgana: "Look who's talking!"

You: "Heh, guess we all cool on the plan. Let's call the meeting here, we can go over the finer details in the chat"

Mishima: "You guys have a Phantom Thief chat?! Woah...I can only imagine all the awesome stuff on there!"

Futaba stood up from her seat and grabbed Mishima by the ear, pulling him out of the store.

Futaba: "I got have a few words with the NPC here about his trashy website security. Talk to you guys later!"

Mishima: "O-Ow! What did I do?!"

With that, the two of them left, eventually followed by the others as everyone exited the café. This left you, Sojiro, Morgana, and Kasumi.

Sojiro: "All this craziness is way too much for an old timer like me. I'm gonna head back...see if Futaba can help me understand this nonsense once she gets home. You fine closing up?"

You: "No problem Boss"

Sojiro: "Good. Be careful if you go out okay? One wrong person sees you and this whole thing is over. Call me if you have an troubles with the leg alright?"

You nodded, giving your guardian a light smile. With that, Sojiro packed up his things and left the shop, the familiar chime of the front door bell being sounded as he did.

Kasumi: "Hey...senpai?"

You: "Hm?"

Kasumi: "It's just...I wanted to thank you. Considering our relationship, I was expecting you to not let me help, but..."

You: "If I'd made you stay out of it, you'd just stay up every night worrying bout me. This is a compromise so we both can stay safe and happy"

Kasumi: "Well I definitely approve. Although...I'm not sure how well I'll do without your guidance..."

Morgana: "Don't worry Yoshizawa. Me and you will pull this off easy!"

Kasumi: "Hehe, I'll try to follow your example Morgana-senpai"

You: "I'll see about lending you out some of the others of the group whenever I can. Once we go for Shido though...it'll be all hands on deck, alright?"

Morgana: "Sounds good. Now all that's left is to figure out his last code word for the nav"

You nodded to your feline friend as he leapt up the stairs to your room. While he left, Kasumi began to pack her things away and get ready to leave also.

You: "Leaving already? I could make you dinner"

Kasumi: "Thank you, but my Dad wants to go out tonight. Some other time"

You: "I can walk you to the station then"

Kasumi: "You can't be seen...you know that"

You hung your head a bit, knowing your lover was right but not feeling any better about it. Seeing your saddened state, Kasumi walked a bit closer to you, leaning down to lock her eyes with yours.

Kasumi: "No moping senpai! You got lots to do after all. I promise we can go out tons together once we're all done!"

You: "Heh, sounds good. You better not let all this craziness affect your gymnastics though, alright? I wanna be cheering you on at the Olympics someday"

Kasumi: "I'll be sure to attend my training wherever I can, don't you worry"

Kasumi took a step forward, hoping to give you a goodbye kiss. As you expected however, your mind wasn't exactly accepting of it, forcing your body to back away despite your anger towards it.

You: "I...I'm sorry. I'm trying to work on it...it's just...hard, you know?"

Kasumi: "I...I understand. I'm sure these things get better in time..."

You: "Yeah...maybe...goodnight Sumi. I love you"

Kasumi: "I love you too F/n. Be safe okay?"

Having to accept only a wave goodbye, your lover departed. You clenched your fist slightly in annoyance, whacking the palm of your hand against your head hard in retaliation against your mental trauma.

You: "Stupid thing!"

You knew it wouldn't help, but you needed something to take your anger out on. More than anything you wished you could kiss Kasumi, to high five Ryuji, to headpat Futaba...but all of that and more was off the table for now. Upset, you headed upstairs, taking a few of the pills Takemi had prescribed to you as the sun slowly began setting outside, night creeping up on you.

_~Evening~_

Morgana: "F/n!"

Hearing that voice, you jumped up from your sleep. You had woken up in a cold sweat, your upper body rising up as you tried to catch your breath. In the pale moonlight you analysed your surroundings, knowing you were in your room once more. You turned to see Morgana, the cat looking at you worried.

You: "Mona?"

Morgana: "You were tossing and turning like crazy...bad dream?"

You: "Yeah...really bad..."

Morgana: "You...wanna talk about it?"

You got out of bed, grabbing your phone and taking off your shirt as it was now soaked in sweat. You read the time on your phone, seeing it was almost two AM. Still recovering from what you had dreamt about, you took a seat on the couch, your forehead resting in your palms. Morgana took up a seat next to you, waiting for you to respond.

You: "I...was back in that room. They were interrogating me again, but way worse. Akechi came in and took me to another room where....where you all were, even Kasumi...and I had to watch as he...as he..."

Morgana: "F/n..."

Your cat friend nuzzled up to you slightly, trying to comfort you as best he could. Unable to stop yourself, you teared up a bit, holding onto Morgana tightly.

You: "That place seriously messed me up and I...I don't know how to fix it! I feel so broken...I couldn't even kiss Kasumi goodnight before she left..."

Morgana: "Hey...maybe we can call up Maruki in the morning. He could probably help, and he already knows you're a Phantom Thief right?"

You: "I don't want Maruki caught up in all this. Besides, what about the others? They need my help figuring out Shido's codeword for the Nav"

Morgana: "F/n this clearly is more important. If you don't see someone about this, it might really mess you up long term"

You: "But-"

Morgana: "All I'm asking is for you to at least try, please? I hate seeing you like this..."

You couldn't refuse such an honest request like that. Still a bit shaken from your dream, you nodded to Morgana, seeing a small smile appear on his face.

You: "Talk about a role switch huh? You comforting me after a bad dream"

Morgan: "Heh, about time I got to help you for once. I'm gonna guess you're not in the mood to sleep just yet, right?"

You: "That's putting it mildly..."

Morgana: "We still have that DVD we rented before you got caught, wanna watch that?"

You: "Yeah...sure..."

And so, in that dusty attic you called home, you and the talking cat sat in the dark, the light of the TV screen being the only illumination as you relaxed together. You continued to watch until you slowly drifted back into your slumber, Morgana resting happily in your lap as you both slept...

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

Maruki: "I'm honestly quite relieved to see you alive. I was pretty shocked seeing that report on the news after all"

Since you had invited Maruki over, Sojiro had been kind enough to close the store up for the day to allow you to chat. You messaged the others in the chat to tell them what you would be preoccupied with today, apologising for being unable to help. As expected, everyone was completely understanding, wishing you the best in your session with Maruki. As the good doctor entered, he took a seat down opposite you in one of the booths, with you slightly hunched over as you sat, unable to get truly comfortable.

Maruki: "Is...something wrong with your leg? It seems wounded"

You: "I...got shot..."

Maruki's eyes widened greatly as he heard that statement, quickly understanding the serious nature of you calling him over.

You: "I made a plan with the others to expose someone conspiring against us. It worked...but...I went through a lot..."

Maruki: "Why don't you start by telling me what happened and what the problem is. Don't be afraid to take your time alright?"

You nodded, happy to see the doc was so eager to aid you. And so you went in detail on what had occurred during your interrogation, and the resulting mental state you gained from it unfortunately. It was still a terrible memory in your mind, part of you reluctant to relive it...much less share it. All the while Maruki listened intently, writing down notes on a notepad in front of him and occasionally asking a question.

You: "Is there anything you can do to help? I...I don't want to stay like this"

Maruki could see the desperation in your eyes. After a bit of thinking, he leaned closer to you, looking at you directly.

Maruki: "I want you to close your eyes and try imagining a small part of the trauma you received for me okay? Not much, just a fraction"

You: "Okay..."

You did as he said and tried to focus your mind on a fraction of the traumatic memories you had, hoping Maruki would be able to help you. However, despite your effort, it seemed impossible to isolate one part of it. As soon as you brought the memories into focus, it all came flooding back to you, instinctively shaking and tearing up a bit as you tried.

You: "I...I can't..."

You stopped trying to do as Maruki said, slamming your fist into the table out of frustration.

Maruki: "I'm sorry! My intention wasn't to upset you, we can try again some other time per-"

You: "No!"

You could hear the desperation in your own voice, needing some way to deal with this trauma of yours more than anything.

You: "I...I need to do this..."

Maruki: "Okay...just know it's always hard at first, but I know you can do it F/n. You are much stronger than you believe yourself to be. I want to help you but you need to do this for me. There's a snack in it for you too ya know..."

Maruki pulled out a small food item from his pocket, giving you a warm smile as he placed it on the table. His understanding attitude was something you admired most about him, always wanting to help people and make sure they were comfortable. Desperately wanting to handle your trauma, and knowing Maruki could help, you tried once more to follow his instructions. Again the memories tried to all flood back at once, but you harnessed as much willpower as you could to force them back, keeping your focus on only a fraction of it. Once you had done it, you nodded your head for Maruki to continue.

Maruki: "Good. That's a small part of what is causing this change in your cognition F/n, that distorted memory in the depths of your mind. If you could enter your heart, like you did with Kamoshida...what would you do with such a distorted thing?"

You: "I'd...steal it away..."

Maruki: "Exactly. Imagine that F/n...imagine stealing away that part of you, and changing your own heart"

You did as Maruki asked, imagining yourself capturing the source of your distorted trauma. As you did, you could feel a weight lift from your shoulders, opening your eyes once more to see Maruki looking at you.

You: "I...I think it worked..."

Maruki: "Heh, I thought it might"

You: "But how...how did you..."

Maruki: "The situation you were in meant you had zero control of your situation. Imagining yourself as a Phantom Thief allowed you that control you desired so much"

You: "Thank you...thank you so much..."

You teared up slightly, happy you had finally been able to make some progress, if only a small fraction of it.

You: "Can...can we keep going?"

Maruki: "Just a bit more. You're still reliving that trauma, which can take a toll on anyone. Stuff like this is definitely done in moderation"

You: "Could we...plan another session in the future?"

Maruki: "Of course. I haven't got much work left to do now I've left Shujin and my paper is almost finished. Besides, this is the least I can do for all the help you've given me"

You: "Thank you Maruki"

Maruki: "Let's continue...shall we?"

You nodded once again and continued with your session. For the rest of the day, the doctor sat with you as you slowly segmented parts of your trauma and stole them away. Even though you knew how to do it now, it still was a scary process, the memories of your interrogation still causing you to tear up on occasion as you tried to stop if from all flooding back. You weren't able to do as much work on your trauma as you had hoped, but it all was a step in the right direction. With your mind exhausted, you ended the session, thanking the counselor once more before he left. You felt amazing, knowing some progress towards returning to normal had been made today thanks to the Maruki's help...

 _~A Few Days Later -_ _Daytime~_

The black car sped away as soon as Shido entered it, your target on his way to one of his upcoming meetings. Even from your brief time near him, you knew where you had seen him before, your mind flashing back to that day so long ago in your hometown.

Ryuji: "What a piece of shit. So, what you you think after seeing him in person?"

You let out a low chuckle, Ryuji, Haru, and Morgana looking at you curiously.

Haru: "What's...so funny?"

You: "Heh...talk about karma"

Ryuji: "Karma? What ya getting at man?"

You: "Shido. He's the one who got me arrested...back in my hometown"

Your three companions looked at you shocked, unable to believe the coincidence that had occured.

Ryuji: "Wait...he's the jerk you told us about before?! The same guy?! For real?! Seriously?!"

Haru: "You're sure... aren't you?"

You: "I definitely recognise that bald bastard"

Morgana: "Shido's the one who ruined your life..."

You: "Dead wrong. He's the reason I met you all. I'll be sure to thank him...as I steal those distorted desires of his"

Ryuji: "Heh, damn straight"

Haru: "Let's head back...it'd be best to talk about this somewhere more private"

You all nodded in agreement, heading back to Leblanc through the large crowds that had formed in Yongen. The coincidence of it all truly was laughable. The 'brat' Shido had been so ready to imprison on false charges...would be the one to end his plans... permanently...

_~A Few Days Later - After School~_

You: "Mementos"

Metaverse Navigator: "Beginning navigation"

The world around you began to warp and distort once more as you entered into the sprawling underground, your hooded attire changing to that of a Phantom Thief. A few days had passed since you had unlocked Shido's Palace and had begun your infiltration. The yacht that housed Shido's treasure was nothing like the places you had infiltrated before. On the side, you had been continuing your sessions with Maruki, slowly helping your mind get past the trauma it had. Today though, you wanted to check up on Kasumi, knowing her and Morgana were working in Mementos for the afternoon. Haru had also been kind enough to join them, giving them a bit more firepower to allow them to head to lower levels. As you walked down the steps of Mementos, you wondered how best to find them, knowing walking around the tunnels on foot would be ill advised. It seemed however your prayers were answered, as you heard the familiar sound of Jose's car as he parked up next to you.

Jose: "Hey mister! Long time no see!"

You: "Hiya Jose, how you been?"

Jose: "Just swell. Some of your friends have been helping me collect flowers. The red headed new lady seems really nice"

You: "That's good to hear. Speaking of, you think I could get a lift down to them? I was hoping to help em out"

Jose pondered it for a brief moment before nodding his head with a smile.

Jose: "Sure! Hop on"

That was easier said than done. With all his stock aboard, finding a place to sit in Jose's car was tricky. After much effort, you nestled in, squeezed in tight between his stock.

Jose: "Hold on!"

Without another word of warning, Jose began barreling through the tunnels of Mementos at high speeds, faster than anything you had ever done in the Mona-mobile. Taking his advice, you held on for dear life, almost flying out of the car as he dashed down the tracks. Eventually the death defying ride came to an end, Jose stopping his car as it almost tipped over from all the momentum.

Jose: "Here we are! They should be around her somewhere"

You quickly got off from your makeshift seat, your hair looking even more messy than usual from the windswept ride you just had.

You: "Yeah...thanks Jose...remind me not to drive with you again though..."

Jose: "Okay mister! See you around"

Quick as he had gotten there, the white haired child was gone. After recovering from your ride, you began strolling down the tunnels in search of the team, calling out for them all.

You: "Guys! You down here?!"

Trying to gain their attention, you fired your gun in the air, the echo traveling down all the nearby tunnels as you stood at an intersection. After a few minutes, you could hear the rumble of a distant engine, and the glare of a set of headlights. Jogging towards them, you met them halfway as the Mona-mobile came to a stop, all of your team hopping out as Morgana transformed back.

Kasumi: "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

You: "Just wanted to check up on you all"

Haru: "How did you even get down here though?"

You: "Jose gave me a lift. Though I'm definitely not making that mistake again...he seems pretty fond of you Sumi"

Kasumi: "Yes! He's been a big help with our work down here, and he's quite the well mannered young boy too"

Morgana: "Hmph...well I still don't like him!"

You: "You still mad he stole 'Lady Ann' from you?"

Morgana: "You want me to leave you stranded down here?!"

Morgana hissed slightly in annoyance, forcing you to let out a laugh along with the others to your dismay.

You: "That aside, how's it going?"

Haru: "Quite well. The intel we get from Mishima and the others is really helping us a lot. Yoshizawa is also seems to be improving"

Kasumi: "Hehe, I don't know about that, but I am trying my best"

You: "Mind if I tag along for a bit?"

Haru: "Not at all. To tell you the truth, we could definitely use your help. You see...neither of us are...well versed at driving Mona"

Morgana: "The amount of times they crashed into the walls of this place...I've lost count..."

You laughed lightly as Morgana leapt into the air and transformed back into a van, all of you hopping in to continue your exploration of the tunnels together. The rest of your afternoon was spent fighting Shadows and handling requests, determined to get to the depths of Mementos and help as many as you could along the way...


	36. Carving a Path

Hi all! Hope you're having a good day wherever you are in the world, and I can make it even better with some writing! This was one of the more tricky chapters to write, since I wanted to get some smaller content in before everything coming up with Shido. I think I did a decent job though, so let me know in the comments and such. Hope you enjoy!!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

You: "Remind me why I'm here again?"

You could hear the rustling of clothes behind the blue curtains of the dressing rooms, the girls reluctantly getting changed into swimsuits. As you waited on them, you picked out small chunks of cheese from your teeth, still processing the fact you had been a mouse a few minutes prior. Your infiltration had been going well, despite the absence of Yusuke for the day as he helped out Morgana and Kasumi in Mementos. Shido's actions had only just begun to be revealed as you explored his Palace, the soon-to-be politician having organising the mental shutdowns of specific individuals to help his rise to power. So far, you had already retrieved one of the five letters of recommendation you needed to get to Shido, now working on getting the next one on the list from the nobleman. Ryuji had come up with a 'plan' so to speak, making the girls dress up to attract the noble's attention.

Ann: "Duh, if Skull was here he'd just try to peep on us. You're the only guy on the team we can trust to guard us"

Makoto: "If we got caught by one of the Shadows in here alone, things would be...complicated"

Haru: "That may be putting it mildly..."

Futaba: "Ugh...do I have to go along with this too?"

Ann: "Let's just get this over with"

Futaba: "Easy for you to say! I'm flat as a board compared to you!"

You tried to zone out of the argument that was now taking place between the girls, keeping lookout as they finished dressing and came out in their swimsuits.

Makoto: "I guess we're all set"

You: "Let's head back"

Ann: "Actually, I wanted your opinion on something Joker"

You: "We don't really have time to be discussing what swimsuit fits you best Panther..."

Ann: "Not that you dummy! I came up with a move I need your help with"

You: "Oh, my bad..."

Ann: "It's alright. I just get a bad feeling from that guy, so I want something planned just in case he's a creep"

You: "Sure, I can help with that"

You turned to the other girls for a moment.

You: "You guys go on ahead and rejoin the guys, we'll be right behind you"

They all nodded and reluctantly exited the dressing rooms, leaving you and Ann to discuss your combat manoeuvre. After exchanging notes, you exited the fitting room and grouped back up with everyone, the girls going ahead to try and convince the noble.

You: "Of course this would be your plan Skull"

Ryuji: "Hey! You won't be complaining when it works like a charm. The girls will totally grab that guy's attention now!"

You: "We'll see"

Ryuji: "But man, this must suuuck for Mona. Bet he'd love to see Panther dressed up like that"

You: "Heh, no doubt. I wonder if cats can get nosebleeds"

Ryuji: "Haha, right?!"

The two of you laughed at the thought of Mona lovestruck over 'Lady Ann' in a swimsuit, just killing time as the girls did their work.

Ryuji: "Wonder what Fox would say if he saw this"

You cleared your throat a bit, before creating a rectangle with your index fingers and thumb, changing your voice to impersonate Yusuke as best you could.

You: "The composition of this scene is completely off! The presence of the fat nobleman draws the eye away from the girls, ruining the shot entirely. How unsightly!"

Ryuji couldn't help but laugh again, enjoying your attempt to mimic Yusuke.

Ryuji: "Haha- It's-It's so bad that I can seriously see him saying that!"

You: "Such a weird guy. Still love em though, he's awesome to have around"

Ryuji: "Got that right...heh..."

Slowly your laughter died down, the blonde recovering from your impersonation.

Ryuji: "By the way, was wondering how your leg is doing"

You: "Well I mean, I got shot. Gonna probably take a while to heal up properly. Sorry I can't sprint like I normally can by the way"

Ryuji: "No problem at all dude. Gotta make sure our leader's in top shape, right?"

You: "Yeah...hey, sorry about before..."

Ryuji: "Huh?"

You: "You know...for attacking you like that at Leblanc"

Ryuji: "Oh that's what you meant. It's fine man, totally water over the bridge"

You: "Think you mean 'under' the bridge"

Ryuji: "Over, under, you get what I mean! I'm just happy my bro is back, and you're getting help from that doc too right?"

You: "Mhm, Maruki's helping me out a lot"

Ryuji: "Awesome. He's kinda strange, but I get the feeling he can help ya get over this thing"

You: "Well...fingers crossed"

You crossed your crimson gloved fingers, a grin forming on Ryuji's face as he did the same. You both focused your attention back on the girls, wanting to see their progress. It looked like everything was going pretty well, with the noble handing Ann the letter you needed to get to Shido. That was, until the noble began to get a bit too hands on with Ann, grabbing her by the wrist with a horrid look on his face.

You: "Oh here we go..."

You couldn't really hear what they were saying until Ann pulled away from him roughly, pointing at him as she yelled loud enough for you to hear.

Ann: "This guy's a molester!"

You: "Guess that's our cue"

Ryuji: "Damn right it is. Let's go!"

You and Ryuji quickly rushed over, the outfits of the girls turning back into their Phantom Thief attires as the noble turned into a large flying Shadow. With no other option, you began a battle, dodging the noble as he let loose his initial strikes, trying hard to strike you.

Ann: "Alright Joker! Lets teach this perv a lesson!"

You nodded and moved towards Ann, standing back to back as you started your discussed combo attack.

You and Ann: "You need proper punishment!"

Ann hanged back as you leapt into the air, landing on top of the Shadow and forcing it to the ground as you delivered two point blank shots to its head. With the Shadow dazed from the gunfire, you quickly began wrapping your grapple cable around it from every angle, pulling on it hard once it had been immobilised and backing away to let Ann in.

You: "All yours"

With a disgusted look on her face, she slammed her heel into the Shadow, before striking it dozens of times with her whip. With a final kick, she launched the attacker into the air, helping you pull on the grapple cable as tight as possible to damage the Shadow up with it, its body parts slightly bulging in the restraints before it fell down on the deck of the ship, badly wounded from your attack.

Futaba: "Woah, a new combo move?! That attack seriously messed it up! Keep the pressure on it, he's almost done for!"

After a few more hits the Shadow was finally subdued, returning to the cognitive form of the noble. After a brief conversation where he admitted to requesting mental shutdowns from Shido, you now had two of the five letters you needed, slowly getting closer to your main goal.

_~Evening~_

Sojiro: "So these....Persona things...you use em to fight stuff?"

Yusuke: "A rather simplified explanation, but mainly yes"

Sojiro: "I think I'm slowly getting the idea of it"

Kasumi: "Don't feel bad for not understanding it all right away, I'm still learning myself"

You: "You remember that costume I wore during Halloween right? My one looks a bit like that"

Sojiro: "So that's where it was from. Was wondering what you were dressed up as"

You and Sojiro continued your work behind the bar, fixing up the side ops team a healthy meal of curry after a long day of working hard. While you had been cooking, you had begun to explain some of the basics of the Metaverse to Sojiro, the old man a bit curious as to what you all were doing almost every day.

Morgana: "Is it ready yet?"

You: "Almost"

Morgana: "Good. I'm staaarving!"

Yusuke: "Figuratively, you may be. I however...may be actually nearing that point..."

Yusuke grasped his rumbling stomach, the painter seemingly having skipped out on eating once again for some reason.

You: "Hang in there Yusuke. Just needs to simmer a bit so the sauce thickens"

Sojiro: "Good job kid. You're really getting the hang of this"

You: "All thanks to your lessons"

Sojiro gave you a warm smile as you both cleaned up behind the counter. You could still remember a time not so long ago, when he had considered you just another deliquent teenager, tossing you in a dusty old attic before locking you in the store. You were happy your relationship was at this place now, the two of you chatting and cooking with smiles. After a bit more waiting, you and Sojiro served up the plates to the team, all of them grinning as they looked upon their meals before digging in.

Morgana: "Maaaan! How does Boss' curry taste so good?!"

Sojiro: "Heh, the cat seems happy. What's he sayin?"

You: "He's a fan"

Sojiro: "Heh, happy to hear you like it little guy"

Sojiro gave Morgana some light scratches behind his ears, the feline leaning into it as he also tried to enjoy the food.

Morgana: "This is the best"

Yusuke: "I truly have come to love this taste greatly"

You: "Probably because its the only taste you remember these days"

Kasumi let out a small giggle as she was in between mouthfuls of food.

You: "You enjoying it too?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! Your cooking is great senpai!"

Yusuke: "You should count yourself lucky Yoshizawa. I often hear the girls at Kosei say that men who are excellent cooks make very good husbands"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Kasumi coughed slightly on her mouthful of food, you quickly rushing over to help her as a blush appeared on her face.

You: "You alright?"

Kasumi: "Y-Yeah! Totally! Hehe..."

Kasumi was averting her gaze from you slightly, possibly embarrassed by thinking of the two of you married. Slightly shy yourself, you rubbed your nape as you took a seat at the counter and began eating yourself.

Sojiro: "He ain't half wrong you know. You can cook, and make a mean cup of joe. Lotta girls love that in a man"

You: "L-Let's just ease off on the marriage talk. Don't think me or Kasumi can take it"

Sojiro: "Heh, I'll let ya off the hook for now. So, back on topic, these Persona things all look different right? Wish there was a way I could see one"

You: "I could take you to the Metaverse if you want?"

Sojiro: "No way! I think this old heart of mine would give out going to that crazy place"

Kasumi: "Maybe Yusuke-senpai could try painting one for you?"

It was Yusuke's turn to choke on his food, Kasumi looking at him worried as she patted him on the back until he was okay.

Kasumi: "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to assume or-"

Yusuke: "You did nothing of the sort! Painting Persona's...what a splendid idea! I already captured the heart of Mementos in my last piece, the next logical step would be its inhabitants!"

You: "Sure, maybe you could start with Goemon. I can help you out if you wanna do any of the ones I use too"

Yusuke: "Truly? That would be of great help!"

You: "Heh, no problem. Might as well get as much use out of that place before we end this thing...right?"

Yusuke: "Indeed"

Yusuke finished up the rest of his plate quickly, perhaps energized from his newfound inspiration. After finishing his plate, he stood up, grabbing his bag.

Yusuke: "My apologies for cutting things short, but I simply must head home and begin sketching. Thank you once again for the meal Boss. I will be sure that you are the first one to see these paintings once they are complete"

Sojiro: "O-Oh...well...guess I'll look forward to it. See ya round kid"

Kasumi: "Farewell Yusuke-senpai! Thanks again for your help today"

You: "Be safe on your way back"

Morgana: "Byhe Yushukey!"

Morgana tried his best to say his farewells with a mouth full of curry, Yusuke waving goodbye to you all before leaving the store.

You: "And then there were four"

You turned to Kasumi, your lover giving you a smile as you set your sights on her.

You: "How was that dinner with your Dad?"

Kasumi: "Hm? Oh, it was good! After you well...died...I kinda stormed out of the house. He thought something happened with us so he wanted a night out together to lift my spirits. He seemed quite embarrassed when I told him we were fine though"

Sojiro: "Your Dad...he directs that TV show, right?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! 'Good Morning Japan'"

Sojiro: "That's the one Akechi's always on right? Hate to ask but...he aint liable to tell Akechi that F/n here is alive and kicking...right?"

You, Morgana, and Kasumi stopped eating, looking at each other for a moment with the same worried face.

You: "That's...a really good question..."

Sojiro: "Wait, you hadn't thought about that?! For crying out loud kid!"

You: "Look, most of our planning went towards making sure I didn't get shot okay?!"

Morgana: "F/n! What should we do?!"

You: "If Akechi knew he'd have probably found us in Shido's Palace already. Kasumi, could you tell your Dad not to bring me up with him after the shows?"

Kasumi: "Sure, but doesn't that seem kinda..."

Sojiro: "Suspicious?"

You: "Just...tell him we got into an argument or something, and that we're sorting it out so he doesn't have to worry"

Kasumi: "Okay...that should probably work. I suppose it's not a total lie as well..."

Sojiro: "Normally arguments don't end with someone shot though..."

You: "It'll be fine. Although..."

Kasumi: "Hm? What is it?"

You: "I have a feeling I'll be seeing Akechi soon...regardless of us staying cautious..."

Sojiro: "What makes you say that?"

You reached into your nearby bag, pulling out the glove Akechi had given you. In the time you had spent together, both of you had remained ever cautious of one another, knowing neither of you were ever showing your true colours to the other. Sooner or later, Akechi would figure something out, they didn't call him the detective prince for nothing after all. You clutched the glove tightly, knowing you'd be ready for him when the time came.

You: "Just a hunch..."

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

You: "You good to go with the side ops for today Makoto?"

Makoto: "Sure, I'd be happy to. Yusuke, you be sure to follow the others closely in any of the areas you haven't seen yet okay?"

Yusuke: "Understood"

Morgana: "Glad Makoto at least knows how to drive. No offense Yoshizawa but I don't know how many more brick walls my face can take..."

Kasumi: "I-I'm sorry Morgana-senpai!"

You: "Heh, you all look after eachother okay?"

Makoto: "Same to you"

With that, the three of them left your attic, chatting about their upcoming operations as they exited the café to head to Mementos. This left the rest of you to head back into Shido's Palace for the day.

You: "We all good on what the plan for today is?"

Ann: "Yeah, we've got three more letters to get before we can finally get to Shido"

Haru: "A TV Executive, an IT company president, and a 'cleaner'"

Yusuke: "Were you able to uncover much about this cleaner while I was away?"

Ryuji: "Not much. The guy's just being a pain and throwing goons at us all the time"

You: "Let's focus on the other two before we handle him"

Haru: "Yes, I think I actually may be able to help regarding the TV Executive. The sole heir to Okumura Foods would definitely be someone they'd wish to talk to"

Futaba: "Oooh! I totally dibs the IT guy! Been a while since I've been able to talk to anyone who understood tech jargon"

You: "Alright, guess we'll be counting on you two today. Remember, if things get dangerous, just shout and we'll come running"

Haru and Futaba: "Right!"

Ryuji: "Oh! Almost forgot!"

You: "Hm?"

Ryuji: "You're probably going crazy cooped up in here huh?"

You: "Well...maybe a lil. I've already finished most of my DVD's and the video games aren't far behind"

Ryuji: "I was thinking we could maybe grab you a few things. Y'know, since we can go out and all"

Haru: "That sounds like a great idea!"

You: "You guys don't have to..."

Ann: "We want to though! After we finish up at Shido's, let's come back here and think up a little shopping list for him"

Futaba: "Leave it to us! I know a TON of awesome games for that retro console of yours!"

Ryuji: "I can probably let ya borrow some of my manga or something"

It was clear your teammates were dead set on helping you out during your isolation. Seeing no reason to decline them any longer, you gave them a small grin and a light nod, your team looking happy you agreed to their idea. With everything out of the way, you all headed out, making sure to cover yourself up in a hoodie as you found your way to the outside of the Diet Building. When you were sure no one was watching, you entered inside the Palace once more, the nearby streets turning to water as you were once again on Shido's ark.

You: "We're coming for you..."

_~Afternoon~_

Shido: "In order to save this country that has been tainted by villains, social reform is-"

You spun your pistol around your index finger and aimed it at the loudspeaker, pulling the trigger and destroying it in one shot as you continued walking through the ship, startling a few nearby cognitive beings. Besides Haru getting a bit overemotional at the TV executive, ending the collection of another letter with a brawl, things had been going to plan. You had returned to the central hall to find your way into the IT president's room, having been informed he never left his abode. Thanks to Futaba's experience as a shut in, the restaurant was your next target, knowing the president still needed food deliveries from time to time. Having made your distaste to Shido's voice on the loudspeakers known, you holstered your firearm once more.

Ann: "Thanks. All that lecturing was really getting on my nerves"

  
Futaba: "I could try hacking the speaker system if you want?"

You: "I was just venting some annoyance. As badly as I want those things off, shutting them down would attract way too much attention...even more than that gunshot..."

Futaba: "True, well...lemme know if you change your mind"

You stopped for a moment, still hearing Shido's speeches from the dozens of surrounding loudspeakers. As you stopped to listen, Ryuji walked up next to you, resting his weapon on his shoulder as he talked.

Ryuji: "Guy sure does love everyone hearing him talk"

You: "He knows what he's doing though"

Ryuji: "Hm? Whadd'ya you mean?"

You: "As much as I hate to admit it, his speech technique is flawless. I can see why he got so popular in the real world. He could seriously give Yoshida a run for his money on charisma"

Yusuke: "Technique doesn't mean much when all he's spouting is lies"

You: "Got that right. Won't be long til we can shut him up for good"

[Kasumi's POV]

The rumble of the Mona-mobile was quite a relaxing break from the heat of battle, almost making me doze off on occasion. Me, Makoto-senpai, and Morgana were doing well so far, having collected a list of names before we entered Mementos of targets we needed to track down.

Morgana: "The next one should be just down one floor Queen"

Makoto: "Understood"

We continued driving, the Shadows avoiding our vehicle as they could sense our strength. As I sat in the passenger seat I looked over to Makoto, with her focusing quite heavily on driving, keeping her hands at the ten and two positions at all times.

Kasumi: "Sooo...you must have gotten top marks in the exam for your license Mako- sorry...I meant Queen"

Makoto: "It's quite alright. We should be fine to use our normal names while we're driving. My sister and I agreed that me getting a license early on in my life would be beneficial, so I was sure to study up for it a lot"

Kasumi: "And...how are things with your sister?"

Makoto: "Honestly a lot better. One upside to her being off the Phantom Thief case is she gets to work from home a lot more. She does worry a lot every time I go out though, especially for all this..."

Kasumi: "Well, it shouldn't be too long until things with the Phantom Thieves are sorted. Do you have any idea what you'll do after things are finished up?"

Makoto: "Keep at it for the rest of the year I suppose. I'm hoping to get into a pretty prestigious college to pursue my dream in the police force. How about you?"

Kasumi: "Well, I still have plenty of years at Shujin left. I'll keep working on my gymnastics though, I want F/n-senpai to hear about all the competitions I win!"

Makoto: "You two really do make quite a perfect couple. I hope one day I can find something similar to the bond you share"

Kasumi: "I'm sure you will Makoto-senpai! Anyone would be lucky to have you"

I could almost see the faint hint of a blush in response to what I had said, Makoto coughing out a bit to try to hide it which forced me to grin. During our time in Mementos together, Makoto had been quite serious, so it was nice to finally see her relax a bit.

Kasumi: "You don't have to be so tense you know"

Makoto: "Huh?"

Kasumi: "I'll admit that I don't know too much about you, but I'd really like for us to be friends"

I gave her a sincere smile, meaning what I said. What I got back was a bit surprising, Makoto making a slightly saddened face.

Kasumi: "I'm sorry!"

Makoto: "No! Don't apologize. It's just I forget how hard it is for me to relax sometimes, especially around people I don't know so well. You should ask F/n sometime about how we met, he'll tell you about how uptight I was before we became friends"

Makoto's frown turned into a small smile as she reminisced a bit of old memories before continuing.

Makoto: "Let's focus on the mission for now, but maybe some other time...we could go out somewhere and chat some more?"

Kasumi: "Definitely!"

Exchanging smiles, we both continued on our mission in Mementos, heading down into the depths to find our next target...

[Your POV]

Shadow Cleaner: "So...what clan are you from?"

The now shirtless chest of the 'cleaner' revealed his multiple tattoos, the figure standing menacingly as he awaited an answer.

Ryuji: "Clan? Does he mean like...yakuza clan?!"

You: "We're Iwai clan"

Ann: "Huh? Wait...you KNOW yakuza?!"

It was the first thought that came into your head. You were now hoping that whatever Iwai had done during his yakuza days, was enough for this Shadow to recognise the name.

Shadow Cleaner: "Iwai huh? That bastard finally come out of retirement?"

You walked a few steps closer to the yakuza cleaner, keeping your hands in your pockets as you gave him a glare.

You: "Something like that. We ain't here for a hit, just the recommendation letter. Iwai's orders, so hand it over"

Shadow Cleaner: "Heh, how'd a weakling like Iwai nab a kid like you?"

The yakuza took some steps closer to you as well, eyeing you up as you stood in front of him unfazed.

Shadow Cleaner: "That look in your eye...reminds me of myself, back in my old deliquent days. Hey, why don't you ditch Iwai and come work with me? I'll even throw in the letter as a bonus"

You: "Talk's cheap. I ain't cutting ties til I see what you're offering"

The cleaner thought to himself for a moment, before motioning to one of the nearby guards to come over. As he did, he reached into his suit and pulled out an envelope, showing he was in possession of the last letter. The cleaner grabbed the letter from his underling, showing it to you.

Shadow Cleaner: "Well, how bout it?"

You: "Hard pass"

You grabbed the letter from his hand in a flash, jumping back a bit and pulling out your handgun to empty it into his chest, surprising everyone. Despite his lack of clothing, the cleaner stayed up, barely damaged by your gunfire.

Shadow Cleaner: "Heh, you got some guts kid, shame they're gonna be splayed out on the floor in a second!"

With that, the cleaner transformed into a large Shadow, ready for combat. Everyone got into the stances to attack, ready to defeat this final foe and get to Shido. As you expected, the cleaner was a strong foe, his Shadow buffing up his strength before delivering devastating attacks. Wounded by his strikes, you and Yusuke rushed the attacker, recreating your combo move and slicing him dozens of times. After a few close calls you eventually took him down, the Shadow transforming back into the cleaner.

Shadow Cleaner: "Cocky and the strength to back it up?! Iwai's a lucky guy"

You: "Even in retirement he's a badass, wasn't about to let you get away with dissing him"

You pointed your gun at the cleaner, ready to finish him off if need be.

Shadow Cleaner: "Easy kid. I ain't looking to die for that bastard Shido. If badasses like you all can get on this ship, it ain't long for this world. Keep the letter, I'm outta here"

With that, the cleaner and his goons walked by you, paying you no mind as they made their escape.

Shadow Cleaner: "See ya later kiddos! Give Iwai my regards"

Ryuji: "Dude, who the hell is Iwai?!"

You: "That guy at the gun store"

Ryuji: "He's ex-yakuza?! For real?!"

Yusuke: "Let's discuss this at a later date. We have everything we need to get to Shido, let us head back!"

Ann: "Right, sounds good!"

Following the direction the yakuza had went, your group began to make your way back to the central ship, ready to confirm your infiltration route after all this time. Out of the corner of your eye though, you felt a presence, turning around to look up and see a familiar figure, the individual leaping down from the rafters and walking into view of you all...

Akechi: "Long time no see..." 


	37. The Duel

After many edits and long hours planning this chapter, I think I've done well trying to make this fight even better than it was originally. While I'm here, I would first like to thank [Amamiya_Akira](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amamiya_Akira) for taking time to make a fanart for this hobby of mine. I liked it so much that it has now become the new background image of my profile, so you all can have a look at it too. Thanks again Akira! So, onto the chapter! This is probably the first chapter that is basically all combat focused, but I thought Akechi deserved it. He's such a great character and the confrontation with him is honestly one of my favourite parts of the game. As someone who really doesn't use 'meta' Persona's, I had to do a bit of research to see what ones best suited this encounter to use for this chapter, so hopefully my research paid off. Overall, strap in for an emotional and action packed chapter. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Afternoon~_

You knew it was only a matter of time until you would see eachother again. The traitor was standing right in front of you, the one responsible for what happened to you in that interrogation room. As you walked closer to Akechi, you could feel your hands shake slightly, clenching them tight as you departed from your main group and faced Akechi...

You: "Bout time you showed. What kept you?"

Akechi: "My apologies. I'll admit your little ruse had me fooled for longer than expected"

You: "You should have known I wouldn't go down that easy"

Akechi: "Hehe...true. The time we spent together made me quite aware of your abilities F/n. I should have anticipated you wouldn't die so easily"

You: "How was that by the way? Killing me"

Akechi: "I must say, surprisingly disappointing. It was over much too quick after everything we'd been through. I suppose I should thank you..."

A devilish grin appeared on Akechi's face as he continued.

Akechi: "Now I have another chance to kill you just right..."

You: "I don't plan on dying"

Akechi: "I didn't ask for your opinion. Though, if I'm honest, I would love to see just how long this rivalry of ours could go on for. You've fit the role of my nemesis so perfectly that I'm not quite sure I want things to end here. Who knows, if we had met a few years earlier...perhaps if we could have even been friends..."

You could almost see a sincere smile appear on Akechi's face as he thought of that idea, but it was quickly replaced with a much more serious glare as he continued.

Akechi: "However, I have no room to dwell on such hypotheticals. My plan is too close to fruition to allow your interference"

Akechi looked behind your for a moment at your companions.

Akechi: "I see some of you are missing. No matter, they'll be next once I'm through here"

Ann: "But why Akechi?! Why would you cooperate with Shido? Don't you see what this Palace looks li-"

Akechi: "Idiotic ingrates like you should keep their mouths shut!"

Ann was taken by surprise by Akechi's response, the detective making a vile face to her and forcing her quiet.

Akechi: "I'm not cooperating with anyone. I don't care for Shido or this country. All this, is to make Masayoshi Shido, my father, acknowledge me...and then exact my revenge on him"

You were unsurprisingly shocked at the revelation that Shido was Akechi's father. In your time together, you had done your best to avoid the topic of his parents with Akechi, knowing he despised his father greatly.

Yusuke: "Shido is your father?!"

You: "In any other circumstances, I'd laugh at the irony that we both had our lives screwed over by Shido"

Akechi: "You're referring to your record yes? I will admit the luck that both of us would be connected to that bastard is astounding...but unlike you, my life wasn't filled with hang outs with friends, or dates with lovers. I was an outcast. A bastard child with no place in this world. I had to fight and struggle for everything! And even then, I couldn't touch Shido...he was a high ranking official by that time..."

Akechi outstretched his arms, looking up into the sky with a smile on his face.

Akechi: "But that's when I learnt about the cognitive world! Someone...be it god or demon, gave me a chance! I couldn't control my laughter!"

Ryuji: "You son of a-"

Akechi: "Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society, how is that any different from the Phantom Thieves?"

Ann: "We're not murderers!"

Akechi: "So what?! Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me..I'm going to whisper in his ear...I will tell him the truth of who I really am!"

You couldn't stop yourself from laughing, a low chuckle emanating from you and quickly turning into a laugh to rival Akechi's. All the while everyone looked at you.

Futaba: "Joker?"

You: "You're pathetic"

Akechi: "What did you say?!"

You: "All this. All this death and destruction...just because your father wouldn't acknowledge you? You don't deserve that power..."

Akechi: "And you do?! You run around playing hero, but I know who you really are! You revel in this just as much as I do!"

You: "I used to...but that's before I made a promise. I guess its my job to beat some sense into that head of yours..."

You took step after step towards Akechi, clenching your fists as you stood face to face with him.

You: "I told myself I'd stop fighting for the fun of it, but this..."

You pulled out your dagger and gun, spinning them around your fingers before aiming them both at Akechi.

You: "I'm going to enjoy this..."

A maniacal grin appeared on Akechi's face, the crazed detective trying to hold back his laughter as he responded.

Akechi: "Indeed, we do have some unfinished business between us after all..."

You turned back to your teammates, all of them looking at you with a mix of concern and surprise.

You: "Don't interfere. This is between us"

Ann: "But-"

Ryuji: "I told you guys before. Once his minds made up..."

Ryuji lifted up his hand, giving you a strong thumbs up and a grin.

Ryuji: "Kick his ass for us wont ya?"

Haru: "Please be careful..."

Ann: "What Noir said...he looks pretty unhinged..."

Futaba: "I'll provide support like always"

Yusuke: "We trust you can handle this Joker"

You couldn't help but as your team members all offered their encouragement.

Akechi: "Awww how touching....it makes me want to puke..."

With the moment ruined, you turned back to Akechi, the traitor having drawn his weapon as the two of you circled each other.

You: "What makes you think you can win this time? You couldn't even take me out when I was locked in that room"

Akechi: "Oh don't you worry. There's still plenty I have yet to show you!"

Akechi made the first move, lunging at you with his blade and a crazed look on his face. You quickly blocked it with your dagger, pushing him back off your weapon and launching a counterattack towards him. As you leapt towards him with a downward slash of your blade, Akechi clashed his blade against yours, narrowly sliding the attack out of his way before kicking you backwards. As you flew through the air, you positioned yourself to land a back flip, sprinting back towards him and trying to keep the pressure on Akechi as much as you could. His fighting style was much more erratic and spontaneous than when you last fought, keeping you on your toes as he seemed dead set on ending your life. After exchanging a few attacks with neither of you landing heavy blows, you found an opening in his defense, stopping his sword strike with your dagger in one hand as you fired multiple bullets into his side. As expected, Akechi screeched out in pain, head butting your hard and forcing you back as he held his side.

Akechi: "You'll pay for that!"

Akechi then proceeded to rip off his mask. This you were prepared for, having memorized the attacks of Robin Hood while Akechi was on your side in preparation for this day. It came to your surprise though when the silhouette that appeared behind Akechi was not of Robin Hood, but of something else. You were just barely able to dodge out of the way as the new Persona tried to cleave you in half, only cutting into your upper arm a bit.

You: "Two?!"

Akechi: "Surprised? I told you there was plenty I had to show you!"

You quickly ripped off your mask, calling upon one of your many Personas.

You: "Rangda!"

With a flash of blue flames the Persona appeared, flexing its clawed fingers as it rushed towards Akechi's Persona. The two exchanged blows before Akechi's landed a hit on yours, only for it to be repelled right back at him. As the strike landed on Akechi's fighter, the detective winced a bit, feeling the pain of his accomplice.

Akechi: "I wont...let you stop me! Not when I'm so close!"

As your Persona's fought in the background, you and Akechi continued your own battle, clashing blades and trying to land gunshots on one another where you could.

You: "What makes you think Shido will even give a shit that you're his son?! You still did his dirty work for him! As far as he's concerned...you'll always be nothing more than a pawn to him!"

Akechi: "Shut up! You don't know anything! He'll be the pawn at the end of this! Every bit of his power will exist due to the child he rejected so long ago!"

Akechi pushed his other hand against his blade, cutting into his palm but pushing against your dagger harder than ever, forcing you to one knee as Akechi looked down at you with a smile.

You: "I wont...let it end here!"

You mustered all your strength to push him back, keeping Akechi's blade off you for only a second. In that split moment you threw your grappling line out, hooking in around a nearby pipe and retracting yourself towards it. As Akechi slashed down again, he simply cut into the metal of the ship, trying to take shots at you as you flew away. With the brief reprieve from the battle, you ripped off your mask once more.

You: "Persona change! Trumpeter!"

As Akechi's Persona was about to land a bless attack, you switched your fighter, repelling back the attack once more and casting debilitate on your opponent. Things weren't going well for the detective prince, with him looking at the darkened silhouette of his Persona angrily.

Akechi: "Kill him already!"

Following its masters orders, the Persona tried once more to strike at you. Thanks to your debuffs though, the attack simply cut through the air, completely missing you and your Persona. Now on the offensive, you rushed at Akechi, with him unable to block your attacks effectively as you landed strike after strike on him. While you did, Trumpeter blasted his Persona with a nuclear attack, adding to the damage. After multiple strikes you delivered a swift kick to Akechi's chest, knocking the wind out of him and riddling him with bullets until he fell to one knee. Seeing the fight was no longer going in his favour, Akechi raised his hand up, two Shadows appearing alongside him.

Yusuke: "Joker!"

You: "Fighting dirty now? Thought this was gonna be a one on one"

Akechi: "Says the one with a dozen different lackeys to choose from! Besides, I can show you more of my power this way!"

Futaba: "Watch out Joker! He's going to try something!"

Akechi: "The mental shutdowns weren't the only incidents I was the culprit of. There was also which caused people to go psychotic and cause accidents"

You: "The subway incident..."

Akechi: "My finest handiwork. This is my power, one you don't have! Allow me to show you!"

Calling back his fighter, his Persona sent out a dark red energy, the hue surrounding the Shadows and filling them with an obvious rage.

Futaba: "Those Shadows...their power levels just skyrocketed!"

Akechi: "You shouldn't have underestimated me!"

Akechi pointed his finger towards you, the Shadows rushing past him to attack at you. This wasn't the first time you had faced multiple opponents...but these Shadows seemed different. Their strikes were harder than anything you had seen before, both of them completely uncaring for their survival as they rushed you with reckless abandon. You kept your distance as best you could, ripping off your mask and focusing your attacks on one Shadow after another. After they were both finally defeated, you relaxed a little, being taken by surprise as Akechi rushed you again, landing a few strikes with newfound energy. The Shadows had taken more out of you than you had expected, Akechi landing plenty of blows before you finally saw a window to back off. As he was about to rush you again, you felt a surge of power at the depths of your heart. Knowing what the only thing that could cause it, you ripped off your mask and called upon its name.

You: "Arsène!"

The surge of blue flames was larger than ever before, forcing Akechi back as the familiar crimson clad fighter returned to your side.

You: "You...were calling me"

Arsène: "I am thou, and thou art I. Our strength of will is intertwined, and I have felt the changes in your heart. I have heeded your newfound resolve, and have returned to your side stronger than ever. Let us strive towards our final act, and show our enemies our true strength!"

It had been far too long since you donned the mask of Arsène, having fought with countless other Persona's instead. But despite that, you felt Arsène was ready for this, feeling his newfound power from your strengthened resolve to end things like you had promised. Standing alongside your original Persona, you faced Akechi, adjusting your gloves as you spoke to your ally.

You: "Very well! Let us end this!"

With that, you and Arsène went to work, Arsène striking Akechi's Persona from afar with curse skills. As Akechi felt the pain of his Persona, you rushed him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground. As the detective prince tried to catch his breath after being winded from the strike, you delivered punch after punch straight to his face, Arsène mimicking the same action against his Persona. Strike after strike landed without fail, Akechi unable to stop you. With one more punch, you grabbed Akechi by the collar, throwing him into the air and catching him with your grapple line, slamming him down hard into the ground. With Akechi seemingly out of commission, you caught your breath, Arsène returned to the depths of your heart as your friends rejoined you. It took quite a while before Akechi was able to even get to his feet, barely standing at this point.

Akechi: "I'll kill you....you're all gonna die!"

Ann: "Will you please stop?! You're fighting the wrong people! We both hate the same guy, why do we have to go against each other?!"

Akechi: "But...I.."

Ryuji: "This aint about what Shido says! You're your own person! You gotta know that!"

Haru: "Living your life in the service of another will mean you'll never truly be free! I should know...

Yusuke: "Redemption is still a possibility for you. Just accept that you-"

Akechi: "Shut up shut up shut up!"

Akechi pounded the ground as he interrupted Yusuke, getting to his feet despite his injuries.

Akechi:: "Don't you dare look down on me you pieces of filth! Teammates?! Friends?! To hell with that! Why am I inferior to you?! I was extremely particular about my life, my grades, my public image...so someone would want me around! I am an ace detective! A celebrity! But you...you're just some criminal trash living in an attic! So how?!....how does someone like you have things I don't?! How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me?!"

You: "You're an idiot!"

Akechi looked directly at you, surprised at your choice of words.

You: "I spent my time helping everyone who stood by me, the people who I cared about, and who cared about me! You...you spent every waking moment desperately trying to win the approval of a bastard of a man who never cared about you to begin with!"

Ann: "Joker..."

You: "That's what sets us apart. That's the reason I'll keep kicking your ass every time!"

Akechi stood there for a moment before lowering his head...a quiet chuckle emanating from him.

Akechi: "So you beat me thanks to the 'power of friendship'?! Don't give me that cliché bullshit!"

For a moment, a red aura surrounded Akechi, his attire shifting from its light tones to something darker...

Ann: "What was that?!"

Yusuke: "A black mask!"

A low chuckle emanated once more from Akechi. Despite his wounded state, he seemed happier than ever.

Akechi: "Oh...this is great. I'm surprised, this is actually a first for me. I might even have to try my hardest against you. You know...I just came up with a fun little idea...I wonder how far I can go with this..."

Futaba: "F-Fun?"

Akechi: "You and I are going to strike each other...over and over and over until one of us is dead! To hell with holding back! What Shido thinks of mean doesn't mean shit anymore! So go ahead, come at me with all your friends...I don't care! All I care about now...is killing all of you! TO PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

You readied yourself for whatever was going to come next. Your one on one battle was over and gone, this was now a fight for your lives. Whatever Akechi had planned, it couldn't be anything good...

Akechi: "Here...I'll show you...who I really am. Come....LOKI!"

A hurricane of crimson flames erupted around Akechi, the silhouette that was his Persona finally being shown to you all. As it did, a black liquid covered Akechi whole, with him yelling out in rage as it did.

Akechi: "Don't make me laugh! Justice?! Righteous?! Keep that shit to yourselves! You are your teammates piss me off!"

Futaba: "His power levels are going crazy!"

Akechi's white and red attire had now been replaced with a black suit, accents of dark blue on it and all topped off with the black mask you had heard about so long ago, Akechi's crazed eyes behind it.

Akechi: "You're going down...I'll destroy you! GO DOWN WITH ME!"

Another burst of flames came from Akechi, covering him and his Persona.

Ann: "No way!"

Ryuji: "That bastard! He made himself go psychotic!"

Akechi: "Now...let's see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends! And after that...I'll go find the rest of them...and even that gymnast you love so much! Everyone you have ever cared for will suffer by my hand!"

Akechi rushed towards you, completely psychotic as he lunged at you.

Akechi: "DIIIIIE!"

Ryuji leapt in front of you, batting Akechi away just in time to stop his attack. You nodded to your teammates as they stood alongside you, Futaba monitoring the battle from above.

Akechi: "You're the trash of society! I will kill you...destroy you...crush you! Teammates are nothing but trash!"

Futaba: "His new Persona's power is unknown. Everyone stay on guard!"

You could still feel the cuts you had gotten from your first fight with Akechi, clutching at a few of the deeper ones. Seeing you were wounded, Ann's first action was ripping off her mask, calling upon her Persona to heal you as best she could.

You: "Thanks!"

Ann: "Now lets get this asshole!"

Ryuji and Yusuke rushed ahead, taking on Akechi and his true Persona. While they did that, you and Ann hung back, buffing up your fighters while debuffing Akechi himself. Skull and Fox were able to land some decent hits before Akechi used his new power, blocking their physical attacks and reflecting them back at them. You and Ann quickly rushed over, helping the guys to their feet as they were hit by their own attacks.

Ann: "You guys alright?!"

Ryuji: "Yeah...guess bashing at him is off the table now"

Akechi: "You're just pieces of shit...who lick eachother's wounds! Anything goes...if you say you're teammates!"

Akechi called upon Loki, striking Ann hard with a slash of its blade. You heard Ann shriek out in pain as the attack struck her, finding it hard to keep her footing.

Yusuke: "Panther!"

Ann: "I'm alright..."

Futaba: "Okay! I got good news and bad news! Bad news is his Persona doesn't look like it's weak to anything!"

You: "And the good part?!"

Futaba: "It's not resistant to anything either!"

You: "So we hit it with every element we got!"

Ryuji: "Right!"

With that, you all got back in your formation, all of you ripping your masks off at the same time and striking Akechi with everything you had. Lightning mixed with ice, and fire with the black crimson energy of Arsène's curse attacks. The combo of elements was overwhelming Akechi, keeping him off balance and forcing him back.

Futaba: "He's open to physical attacks again!"

You: "Skull! Me and you!"

Ryuji: "I'm with ya man!"

You began your manoeuvre with Ryuji, tying up Akechi with your grappling line and kicking him into the air before unloading on the maniac. With him being juggled by your bullets up into the air, you leapt backwards, Ryuji whacking Akechi with his full strength and sending him flying backwards. The psychotic detective flew through the air, slamming his back against a nearby pipe, all of you hearing a loud cracking sound come from his back despite how far he had flown. From there, he fell back down to the ground, clawing his way towards you despite his injuries.

Akechi: "You pieces of shit! I...will KILL you!"

Ann: "Akechi..."

You looked at the psychotic husk of the man you had once called a teammate, the maniac clawing across the ground to try and end your life in spite of his heavy injuries.

Akechi: "Why are you...looking at me like that?! I've...I've succeeded until now...all by myself! I don't need teammates...I don't..."

He continued rambling to himself as he got back up to his feet, still determined to end you all. Your teammates looked at you for orders, not knowing what to do. You knew that in this state, Akechi wouldn't stop until his body gave out. With no other option, you pointed ahead towards your assailant, giving the order for them to attack. Holding nothing back, your teammates burned, shocked, and froze him, each attack landing without fail as Akechi lacked the strength to dodge them. With one final strike, you sprinted at Akechi, the detective prince trying to raise his weapon to strike you. It was too late for him though, as you delivered a sucker punch directly across his jaw, knocking him down to the ground and ending the fight. With the fighter subdued, the rest of your team gathered round, Akechi struggling to get up to look at you all.

Ryuji: "You ready to call it quits?"

Akechi: "I know...I've had enough. You're so lucky...lucky to be surrounded...by teammates that acknowledge you. And once Shido confesses his crimes...you'll all be heroes. As for me...people will find out my past deductions were charades. My fame and trust will vanish. In the end...I couldn't be special..."

Ryuji: "Dude you're more than special!"

Akechi looked at Ryuji shocked, possibly the first time he had ever truly acknowledge the deliquent blonde.

You: "He's right. Your intellect and strength had us beat. We only survived this long because we worked together..."

Ann: "And some of us barely did..."

Ann looked over at you for a moment as she said that, giving you a caring smile before you all turned back to Akechi.

Haru: "I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father...but...I sympathize with you. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults that had taken so much from you"

Yusuke: "But when you gained the power to fulfill that desire, you only used it for your own self benefit. You became just like the adults that had taken from you"

Futaba: "You've got two Persona's, so maybe your power is kinda like Joker's. But you only trusted yourself, so you only had two. One for your lies, and the other for your hate"

You slowly walked towards Akechi, putting your dagger away as you did.

You: "I made a promise that I'd tie up every loose end with this world. That includes you..."

You continued walking towards him, holstering your still smoking gun.

You: "I'd rather not kill you though...I don't think I could feel right about that..."

You had now reached Akechi, reaching out a hand to him to help him up.

You: "So...why don't you join us one last time? Would be easier to keep an eye on you then. Plus, I'd love to see the look on Shido's face when he sees you're on our side"

You gave Akechi a light smirk at that last part, the detective prince looking at you in complete disbelief.

Akechi: "Are you an idiot? You should get rid of me...or else I'll get in your way..."

You: "That's not how we do things. So...why don't you try standing by people who care for you for once?"

Akechi: "...you really are beyond my comprehension F/n..."

Akechi almost seemed like he was about to take your hand, that is, until a bullet hole appeared between you and him. Shocked, you looked around for the culprit, surprised when you spotted another Akechi clad in his usual suit, a pistol is his hand.

Yusuke: "Another one?! Wait...is he..."

Futaba: "He's a cognition! Shido's version of Akechi!"

The cognitive clone proceeded to aim his gun at Akechi, laughing to itself.

Cognitive Akechi: "I'll deal with the rest of you later. Captain Shido's orders. He has no need for losers. Well, this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway"

Akechi: "W-What?!"

Cognitive Akechi: "Did you truly think you'd be spared after all the murders your undertook? Don't tell me...were you actually feeling good about someone relying on you for once?"

You made a move towards the cognitive being, hoping to disarm it before things escalated. The enemy was quick on the draw though, firing a warning shot at your feet as soon as you took a step.

Cognitive Akechi: "You should have stayed dead. Your corpse was the foundation of this very vessel you stand on"

You: "Don't worry. Won't be long til the captain can go down with his ship"

Cognitive Akechi: "Bold of you to assume any of you are leaving here alive...I'm just dealing with my pathetic copy first!"

Akechi: "I was wondering how he would protect himself...if I tried to use my power to tear through his Palace. Turns out you're how...so he's making a puppet to kill me...sounds like something he'd do..."

Akechi somehow mustered the strength to stand up, facing his doppelganger as it kept its gun trained on him.

Cognitive Akechi: "That's right. I'll do anything. But look at yourself...you're the true puppet. You wanted to be acknowledged didn't you? To be loved? You've been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning..."

Akechi: "It seems...you were right about him Joker...I was the pawn all along..."

Cognitive Akechi: "That's right. Now be a good pawn...and shoot them. Maybe Shido will be merciful and delay your death for a bit..."

Suddenly a dozen Shadows appeared behind the cognitive Akechi, surprising you all.

Cognitive Akechi: "They'll deal with the rest of them..."

Akechi: "Haha...I was such a fool..."

Akechi quickly pulled his gun out, resting the end of the barrel on your forehead to your surprise.

You: "Is this really what you choose?"

Cognitive Akechi: "Don't make me laugh. Puppets don't get that luxury or choosing...he's doing what he was made for...what our captain expects of him"

Akechi: "Haha...don't misunderstand...you're the one who's going to disappear!"

Suddenly Akechi turned to his duplicate, firing his gun directly at his double before pushing you hard towards your teammates.

You: "Akechi?! What-"

Before you could get your words out, he let off another shot, hitting a nearby button and causing nearby alarm to begin blaring.

Ship Announcer: "The water tight bulkhead has closed. All personnel within the partition door: evacuate at once!"

You: "Bulkhead...Akechi!"

Before you could reach him, the gate had already slammed shut, a thick metal barrier now blocking you from the detective.

Akechi: "Hurry up and go!"

Yusuke: "You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Akechi: "Heh...the real fools are you guys. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago..."

Ryuji: "Like our leader said, that aint how we do things!"

Ryuji was getting ready to tear off his mask, as were you as you hoped to break down the barrier. 

Akechi: "Don't. I can already tell what you want to do, and it'll just get us all killed. So...let's make a deal okay? You won't say no...will you? Change Shido's heart...in my stead...end his crimes...please!"

You slammed your fist against the metal barrier, yelling at the top of your voice as your teammates looked at you.

You: "You're seriously gonna let things end like this?!"

Akechi: "W-What?!"

You: "I thought I was the one person you refused to lose to! I've beaten your ass so many times already...and you're fine with that? Did that glove mean nothing to you?!"

Akechi: "F/n..."

You: "So you make it out of there, you got that you bastard?! I'll hold on to that glove until you come to even the score!"

Akechi: "...after all this...that's what you have to say? Seriously, you really are..."

From behind the barrier, you heard gunshot after gunshot, unable to determine which Akechi they had been coming from.

Futaba: "His signal is...gone...I'm only getting the weaklings..."

Ann: "No..."

You: "I'll see that deal through..."

You turned back to your companions, a determined look in your eye.

You: "Shido is gonna answer for all of this. That's what Akechi would want"

Ryuji: "Yeah...let's head back and finish this..."

You: "Not yet..."

Your teammates looked at you with a curious look, wondering what you meant. As you slowly began leading them out of the ship, you reached into your pocket, pulling out the glove Akechi had given you...

You: "There's one more stop I have to make on the way..."


	38. The Final Touches

Hi all! So in case you missed the memo, I made a Q&A video. If any of you wanna learn more about the nerdy British writer behind all this, go check it out here!  
https://youtu.be/YMkeIPvcBS4  
Thanks to all the people who have already liked, commented, and even subscribed to me on Youtube. Would love to hear what sorta content people would like to see on that channel in the future. Maybe stream highlights or something if I get back into Twitch. Bit of a shorter chapter this time. Wanted to get a few things in between sorted out before the big finale with Shido. Regardless, I tried to make this chapter interesting, with a mix of fun stuff and more serious stuff. I think I did well balancing them, and hope that it hypes you up for the next chapter to come. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

You: "I need to talk to him"

Ryuji: "Huh? Hey...you okay Joker?"

Yusuke: "Who are you talking to?"

Your friends looked at you, confused as you expected. After what happened to Akechi, you had carved a path back to the main hall of the boat, entering in all five letters and securing your route to the treasure. All the time everyone had been quite quiet, still trying to process everything that happened during your fight with the detective prince. You had meant what you said though, And while Ryuji and the others couldn't see her, you could...as Justine gave you a serious look while guarding the door to the Velvet Room.

Justine: "I understand why you wish to speak to him, but I-"

You: "I need...to talk to him. He's gonna answer my questions...whether he likes it or not"

Ann: "H-Hey Joker...I know we went through a lot today...so maybe let's just head home...okay?"

You tried your best to ignore your concerned friends. All that mattered right now is that Justine would let you in like normal. The young blue garbed warden looked at you, sighing out heavily and looking concerned about what you wanted to do.

Justine: "While I can't refuse you access to that place...I kindly ask you reconsider your next actions. Caroline...won't be happy..."

You: "I'll handle her, now let me in Justine...please"

Haru: "Um...who is this Justine you speak of?"

Ever reluctant, Justine sighed as she stood aside, the cell door to the Velvet Room opening up for you. Without a second of delay, you walked inside, a flash of blue light blinding you before you arrived in your familiar cell. In front of you as always, was Igor, that ever disturbing smile on his face as he tapped his fingers away on his desk.

Igor: "Ah, Trickster...my wardens tell me you-"

You: "Why did you give Akechi the Nav?"

You spoke in a deadly serious tone, staring daggers at Igor. As expected, Caroline was upset at your sudden interruption of her master, slamming her baton against your cell door.

Caroline: "How dare you interrupt our master!"

Justine: "Dear sister! Please, calm yourself"

Caroline: "I will not! And what's this I hear about you giving up on your rehabilitation inmate?! What are you-"

You: "Caroline. I'll apologize as much as you want later...but right now, I'm talking to him"

Despite her initial protests, the temperamental warden settled down as you stared back towards Igor. As you had said, you had questions, and Igor was the only one who could answer them.

You: "Akechi had access to the Metaverse long before I did. You gave it to him...and you're going to tell me why..."

You gripped the bars of your cell door tightly as you ordered Igor to explain himself. Your attire seemed to flicker for only a split second, changing to your Phantom Thief outfit, before back to your prisoner uniform almost instantly. Despite your differences, Akechi didn't deserve the fate he had gotten. You were still angry at what happened, and if Igor was to blame for him death...he'd be sorry. A low chuckle emanated from the long nosed man as he responded.

Igor: "My role in all this is the same as it has always been: to aid you in your rehabilitation"

You: "I don't like being set up..."

Igor: "The arcana of Justice played his role as he was destined to, as will you Trickster..."

Igor said that last part almost slighlty forcefully, seemingly challenging you in a way. That wasn't what set you off though...it's what he had called him...just referring to him by his arcana...by his usefulness to your mission...

You: "His name....was Akechi..."

You once again stared daggers at Igor, making sure he knew that Akechi meant more than his arcana to you.

You: "I'm done playing your damn games Igor..."

Igor: "As rebellious as always. Try as you might Trickster, you cannot escape your role in the coming ruin"

You: "Find some other fool to stop your ruin, you seem perfectly fine giving this power to anyone you want anyways. Justine? I'm done here"

You looked over at the more level headed twin, with her looking uneasy about the entire situation you had created. While you did feel bad that you had put her in this situation, you had no choice, needing to speak with Igor about what had happened.

Justine: "I..."

Caroline: "Hey! You can't just leave! Your tone with our master is unacceptable inmate! You must be punished!"

You were not in the mood for Caroline's tough warden act, looking at her angrily as you spoke.

You: "I'm NOT playing your damn GAME!"

You yelled this at Caroline, your attire transforming back again as a flicker of blue flame emanated from you. Both the twins looked at you shocked, before Caroline's face turned to one of anger as she readied her stance for combat. Justine quickly rushed over as Caroline approached you, trying to stop her.

Justine: "Sister!"

Igor: "Calm yourself Caroline!"

Caroline: "But he's-!"

Igor: "Need I remind you that you are his collaborators, not his executioners. Regardless of what he says, our doors will remain open to him. Do you understand?"

The angered look on Caroline's face quickly dissipated, following her master's orders obediently.

Caroline: "I-....yes...sir..."

As the threat of a fight died down, your clothes transformed back to that of a prisoner. Justine slowly approach your cell, preparing to take you back to Shido's Palace.

You: "Don't think this is over Igor. Akechi didn't deserve what happened to him"

Igor: "His use of the gift he was bestowed was done of his own free will. However, if you are still determined to blame me for his misdeeds..."

Igor let out another low chuckle as he grinned at you, making your blood boil slighlty.

Igor: "...I look forward to seeing what actions you take..."

With a flash of blue light you were transported back to Shido's ship, Futaba waving her hand in your face as soon as you got back.

Futaba: "Hellooooo? Earth to Joker?"

You: "I'm done here. Let's go"

The young hacker was surprised as you suddenly regained consciousness, walking towards the exit.

Futaba: "Huh? O-Okay..."

Justine: "Trickster..."

You turned back towards the door to your cell, surprised your warden had called you by that name over the usual term of inmate. Justine was looking at you worried, your teammates one by one exiting the Metaverse as you walked back over to her.

Justine: "You...are right to be suspicious of him..."

You: "Huh? What do you mean?"

You walked back over to the cell door, Justine, grasping her head lightly as she tried to respond.

Justine: "I...still am unsure. Something is locked away in the depths of my memories..."

You: "Heh, I know the feeling..."

Not so long ago, the same could be said of you, only surviving on the luck of remembering your plan at the last moment.

Justine: "If you go up against my master...your future may become forfeit..."

You: "Worried about me?"

Justine: "You still act so carefree even now?!"

Justine looked at you clearly upset, but also worried, surprising you slightly by the amount she seemed to care for your future. With a smile you responded to her.

You: "I'll be careful. You just keep giving me your support alright? I'm counting on you"

The warden seemed calmed slightly by your words, giving you back a smile herself.

Justine: "Understood"

You: "Oh, and tell your sister I'm sorry"

Justine: "Once she calms down I'll be sure to carry on your message. Don't expect the nicest of greetings the next time you see her however. Good luck..."

With a wave goodbye, you exited the Metaverse, wary of what was in store for you if you acted on your wish to confront Igor. In your eyes, he had been the one to set all of this in motion...you just didn't understand why...

_~Evening~_

The methodic scrubbing of plates was drowned out by your thoughts. You had all planned to come back to Leblance together and discuss what your friends could get you to pass your time in isolation...but after what happened with Akechi, no one was really in the mood for that...opting instead to head your separate ways as you tried to process what happened. You hadn't said much to Sojiro when you had gotten back today, your guardian possibly sensing that something serious had occurred during your mission. As he continued cleaning away the plates, he finally broke the silence.

Sojiro: "Rough day?"

What a question. You leaned back in your stool, rubbing your face with your hands as you tried to come up with a decent response.

You: "That's...putting it mildly...don't think I'm gonna be getting much sleep tonight..."

Sojiro: "In that case, want a coffee?"

You: "Sure..."

You, Morgana, and Sojiro sat at the counter in silence, the boss getting to work on a coffee for you. In your mind, you were still going over what had happened to Akechi, wondering if there was any way you could have saved him from his ultimate fate...

Morgana: "So...you gonna tell me what happened?"

You weren't ready just yet to tell him, focusing on your conversation with Sojiro over your feline friend.

You: "Hey Sojiro?"

Sojiro: "Hm?"

You: "Akechi used to come here from time to time...right?"

Sojiro: "Occasionally. Guy always had pretty complex orders for his coffee, why do you ask?

You: "Think you could make me one of his drinks?"

Sojiro: "Sure, but...didn't he try to off you?"

You: "Just humour me"

Sojiro shrugged his shoulders and did as you asked. As you waited on the drink, you leaned back in your seat, staring at the ceiling. The side ops team had yet to hear about what had happened, with all of you having decided it would be best to tell them it in person rather than in the chat. Morgana however, quickly noticed your abnormal mood, beginning to insist that you inform him what happened. After a bit of waiting, Sojiro placed the freshly made cup of coffee on the counter. You slowly took it in your hand, enjoying the complex aroma of it.

Sojiro: "Was always so strange to me every time he drank here..."

You: "Why's that?"

Sojiro: "Well, those TV shows always showed him eating sweet stuff you know? Never pegged him for a coffee lover"

You: "Heh, there was a lot to him people didn't know..."

You smiled somberly into the cup as you spoke, Sojiro scratching the back of his neck as he couldn't think of what to say. Before he could come up with anything, his phone went off, recieving text after text in quick succession.

You: "Late night booty call? You sly dog"

You smirked at Sojiro, hoping humour would be able to take your mind off Akechi...it didn't...

Sojiro: "Heh, I wish. Futaba keeps texting me about dinner. Listen...I gotta head back. You sure you're-"

You: "I'm alright Sojiro...don't worry..."

He seemed a bit unsure of if you meant your words, but decided not to press the matter as he grabbed his coat and hat.

Sojiro: "Well...I'm right down the street if anything comes up...night kid"

You: "Night..."

With that, Sojiro left the café, the deafening silence returning as you sat with your feline friend, Morgana moving closer to you and nudging you slightly.

Morgana: "F/n...come on... something happened..."

You breathed out a heavy sigh as you held the cup, placing it down for a moment before facing Morgana, nodding to yourself lightly.

You: "Okay..."

You spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened today at Shido's Palace. Your mind really couldn't make sense of how you felt. What Akechi had done was irredeemable. He had commited murder after murder, and ruined the lives of two of your closest friends. But even so, he was still a victim in all this, a pawn used by Shido...and perhaps even Igor.

You: "I know I shouldn't be feeling this bad for him. I mean, he tried to kill me so many times after all...but..."

Morgana: "He was a victim..."

You: "Yeah...the one victim we couldn't save..."

You sat there, staring down at your cup with nothing more to say...

Morgana: "You want to send the calling card out tomorrow, don't you?"

You: "Can you blame me? I owe it to Akechi to not delay that bastard's fate"

Morgana: "I know you do, but I think you and the team need to go into this with level heads...or someone else might get hurt"

There was some truth in what Morgana was saying. In the state you were in, your emotions could make you act rash in your final battle with Shido. The ballot collecting was still a while away, and with Maruki's sessions, there was ample reason to delay the sending of the calling card. You sighed out a bit before responding.

You: "...okay..."

Morgana nuzzled up next to you slightly in thanks, forcing a smile out of you despite your sour mood.

Morgana: "Don't worry...we'll make sure Akechi's sacrifice meant something..."

You nodded to Morgana, taking the warm coffee cup in your hand. You raised the cup up lightly in the air before taking a sip, toasting to the one person you refused to lose to...

You: "Not bad..."

_~A Few Days Later - After School~_

Makoto: "That's....a lot"

Ryuji: "Yeah..."

Kasumi: "To think Akechi-senpai's heart was that dark..."

Yusuke: "He had no choice but to put up his façade. It was the only way he could live in the world he found himself in"

You: "The last thing he'd want is us feeling sorry for him"

Haru: "Right, we'll honour that deal we made...that's what he'd want"

Makoto: "You wanted to send the calling card today right?"

You: "Mhm, I think we're ready"

Ryuji: "So, how we sending this bad boy?"

Yusuke: "It would be pointless to send it to the Diet Building"

Makoto: "And even if we handed it over to different media outlets, who knows how it would be treated. The worst case scenario would be giving it to the police under the table"

Kasumi: "Do you have any ideas senpai?"

You: "I'd consider Ohya, but her boss is already against her writing anything about us, much less about a calling card...hmmm"

As you were lost in thought, a small chuckle began to emanate from the corner booth, following it to see Futaba behind her laptop screen.

Haru: "Um...Futaba-chan?"

Futaba: "My Futaba Cannon is ready!"

You: "Your...what now?"

Futaba: "Take a look at my masterpiece!"

Turning her laptop, you all were finally able to see her screen. On it, was a detailed plan of action to send your calling card out. The way Futaba had planned it...there was no way it could be ignored.

Makoto: "When did you make this?"

Ryuji: "You shoulda told us you were planning something!"

Kasumi: "It's...very complex"

Futaba: "Only the best for our grand finale...right?"

Yusuke: "How stylish..."

Ann: "It's kickass!"

Haru: "This should work nicely!"

Futaba: "Well...it's not exactly finished yet..."

You: "The plan is there though. We should have enough time in the afternoon to get everything sorted. Then, it's time to end this"

Ryuji: "Alright! Bout time people came to their senses!"

You: "Alright people..."

You stood up, addressing your teammates for what you hoped to be your final heist as the Phantom Thieves.

You: "...let's go steal some hearts!"

With a small cheer shared in the group you departed from the café, ready to get to work. To make sure you didn't arouse suspicion, you split the group up as you headed on a train to Shibuya. As expected, you stuck with Kasumi, sat next to her with your hood on. Thanks to your sessions with Maruki, you felt confident being this close to her, even taking her hand in yours as you noticed she was extremely tense. Surprised, you lover gazed at you, a worried look on her face.

You: "You sure you can handle this?"

Kasumi: "Y-Yes...it's just...this will all be new to me. Robbing a Palace seems pretty different to Mementos stuff"

You: "You can still back out if you want, I won't blame you"

Kasumi: "I want to see this through with you. Somebody has to make sure you don't do anything stupidly heroic again after all..."

Kasumi gave you a smirk to rival yours at that last comment, setting your mind at somewhat ease as you exited the train to Shibuya. After making sure you were alone, you pulled out your phone, opening the Nav.

You: "Mementos"

Metaverse Navigator: "Beginning navigation"

As you entered into the other reality, you felt the familiar feeling of blue flames as your attire changed, meeting up with the others as you headed down the steps to the underground.

Morgana: "Do we really have to get HIS help?"

Ann: "What's wrong with him?"

Morgana looked grumpily at Ann, refusing to give her an answer.

You: "We need him for Futaba's plan to work. Just suck up your pride for now okay?"

Morgana: "Ugh...fiiine"

After a bit of descent you were at the entrance to Mementos, looking around until you spotted the familiar face of Jose.

Jose: "Hiya ribbon lady! Woah, there's lots of you today?"

You: "Ribbon lady?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! Me and Jose here are good friends"

Jose: "Yup! Her and the spiky lady got me lots of flowers yesterday. Good job again!"

Makoto: "Thank you very much Jose"

Jose: "So what are you all doing here?"

Kasumi leant down slightly as she addressed the boy with a smile.

Kasumi: "We need your help with something super important!"

Jose: "Sure! What's up?"

You motioned for Futaba to go ahead, the young hacker taking out her laptop to show her plan to Jose.

Futaba: "We need to be able to record video in the Metaverse. From what Joker said, the last time they tried to use their photo apps in here, it didn't work"

Ryuji: "We tried using em to take pics in Kamoshida's place, but it wouldn't let us"

Yusuke: "To our knowledge, you're the only person that can manipulate the Metaverse with ease"

Jose: "Thank you mister!"

Ann: "You think you could help us out Jose? It'd be a huuge favour!"

Haru: "We'd be happy to pick lots of flowers for you in exchange!"

The small child thought about your offer for a moment. A lot of Futaba's plan hinged on being able to record in the Metaverse, knowing you needed to show the detectives on your case that you were still alive and kicking. After a few more moments, the young boy nodded his head with a smile.

Jose: "I can help with that!"

Kasumi: "You will? That's perfect!"

Jose: "But I don't want flowers this time. You've been giving me lots lately"

You: "So...what can we get for you?"

Jose pointed behind you and towards Morgana, the cat looking at the child reluctantly.

Jose: "I want to pet your kitty friend"

Morgana: "WHAT?!"

Jose retreated slightly as Morgana yelled, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Jose: "Oh...is that not okay?"

Morgana: "Of course not! Firstly, I am NOT a cat, how many times do I have to say that?! Secondly, I don't like you! And thirdly-"

You whacked Morgana on the head hard, interrupting the feline as he yelled at your only hope of your plan. As Morgana recovered from your strike, you grabbed him by his scarf, pulling him away from the group.

You: "Excuse us for a moment"

Morgana: "H-Hey! Get your hands off me! Just you wait, I'll MAKE that kid help us!"

Despite his yelling, you dragged Morgana away from the group to chat with him privately, Mona looking at you defiantly.

Morgana: "There is no way I'm letting him pet me!"

You: "We need his help!"

Morgana: "I don't care! You know how I feel about that weirdo! He stole Lady Ann!"

Morgana faced away from you, pouting at the situation. You sighed out heavily, wondering why the universe had decided to give you such a temperamental talking cat. As you sat there however, an idea quickly hatched in your mind.

You: "Okay, I get that, but you know what Lady Ann would find really attractive?"

Morgana continued to face away from you, but you could see his ears perk up a bit to listen to you.

You: "Girls love guys who can handle kids, that's a simple fact of life. If you did this, not only would it show you are fine around children, but the grand finale of the Phantom Thieves would all be because of your noble sacrifice"

You waited for a few moments after you spoke, watching Morgana closely. After a bit, you began to see the feline shake slightly, before yelling out in anger and pounding his fists on your chest.

Morgana: "Damn you and your silver tongue Joker!"

With that, Morgana stormed off, rushing towards Jose with a serious look on his face. As Jose turned away from your teammates, he saw the cat approaching menacingly. Morgana was now face to face with his rival for Ann's affection, taking a deep breath as he spoke quietly.

Morgana: "...fine...you can pet me..."

Jose's eyes lit up as he heard his whisper, with him sporting a large smile as he responded to Morgana.

Jose: "Really?! Are you sure its okay mister?"

Morgana: "Just shut up and do it already before I change my mind!"

With that, Morgana sat down where he stood, awaiting Jose to pet him. Slowly, the white haired boy lowered his hand onto Morgana, gently beginning to pet him. You could see that Morgana was struggling to fight off his enjoyment of the petting, trying to remind himself of who was doing it.

Jose: "Woah...so soft..."

Morgana: "Mreoo-uh...I mean! Are you done yet?!"

Jose: "Okay...I'm finished!"

With a beaming smile on his face, Jose took out his mallet, hunting around for the specific pressure points he needed to fulfil your wish. As he did, Morgana rose back to his feet, a depressed look on his face.

Ann: "Nice going Mona!"

Almost looking like she read his mind, Ann picked up the depressed cat, giving him a tight hug and quickly transforming his face to a beaming smile.

Ryuji: "...he aint even subtle at all..."

Morgana: "...totally worth it..."

Haru: "Hm? Did you say something Mona-chan?"

Morgana: "N-Nothing!"

You rolled your eyes at the one track minded cat, heading over to Jose as he finished his work and bashed the pressure point he needed.

Jose: "There ya go! Should be all good to use your phoney thingies now!"

You: "Thanks Jose"

Jose: "No problem!"

With a thumbs up, you left the young boy to his car, returning to the group and heading over to Futaba.

You: "Jose says its good to go"

Ryuji: "Oh! We should totally take it for a test run!"

Yusuke: "Hm? What do you propose?"

Ryuji: "Well I mean...this is our last job right? I'd feel bad bout us not having a team photo like this!"

Kasumi: "That's a great idea!"

Ann: "A team photo sounds great!"

Yusuke: "Indeed, though I object to you being the camera man. Your framing is quite poor"

Ryuji: "Hey! Not all of us can be artists ya know!"

You: "Guess it's decided"

Makoto: "Something like that could be used as evidence you know..."

You: "Only if we get caught. Think I've had my fair share of that already"

Makoto rolled her eyes and got into position with the rest of your teammates. Thanks to Futaba's powers, you all could be in frame during the picture. You stood in the middle of the shot, surrounded by your friends and teammates as you recreated your classic pose, readjusting your gloves with a grin. After taking a few shots, you all decided on the best ones before Futaba shared them in the chat.

Ryuji: "Aw yeah! We look badass!"

Yusuke: "Indeed. You may have a future in photography Oracle"

Futaba: "I'll stick to hacking thanks"

You looked down at the pictures, happy you had a memory of this world regardless of what came next. Now knowing that Jose had kept to his word, you all began work on your video, wanting it to be perfect for your public appearance...

_~Evening~_

You: "Yes, before that happens...we will take this country!"

You couldn't help but smirk as you passed by the billboards that Futaba had hacked, seeing yourself on the big screen as the world was made aware that the Phantom Thieves were back, and Masayoshi Shido had nowhere to hide! Nobody paid you mind as you passed by the massive crowds gathered around your broadcast, a clear path being made for you to get to the Diet Building. As you continued walking, the rest of your teammates slowly joined you, grins on their faces as you walked side by side. As you reached the Diet Building, you pulled out your phone, activating the Nav and leaning backwards as you fell through the reality and into the Palace. Now in the other world, you turned around, facing the large ship that Shido called his own. As you looked up at it, your teammates joined you, ready to make your last job one to remember.

You: "Here we come you bald bastard..."


	39. A Grand Finale

As some of you already know, I had to write this behemoth of a chapter twice...thanks to my Wattpad crashing almost at the end of finishing it, without having auto saved at all. Regardless I'm kinda glad it crashed, as the rewrite allowed me to tweak some things. In Akechi's fight, I tried my hand a bit more at the tactical side of combat writing, wanting to emphasize that Joker and Akechi's fight was a battle of the minds by referencing specific abilities and Persona's. Here, I wanted Shido to really feel like a final boss, emphasising the thematic side of battles, and less on specific Persona's. I think it overall turned out pretty well, helped partially by the fact I wrote the main fight whilst listening to Rivers of the Desert on repeat. So, strap in for an action packed chapter. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

As soon as the elevator opened up, you spotted Shido, standing at his self proclaimed seat of power. Above, you could see what you assumed to be his treasure, a large golden steering wheel of a ship that fit his distorted desire perfectly. Seeing your target was the only thing you needed though, pulling out your pistol and firing a warning shot at Shido, the bullet mere inches away from hitting him as you all walked down to him.

Shadow Shido: "Honestly...you couldn't just stay dead could you?"

You: "I'm stubborn. It's part of my charm"

Shadow Shido: "Well, you've made it this far, I suppose I will listen to your complaint against me"

Yusuke: "What did you do to Akechi?! He...he was your own son!"

Shadow Shido: "Hmph. I had a feeling it was something like that, he reminded me too much of that woman. I also have an idea as to why he approached me. He was hoping to trap me, was he not? He was sharp, but in the end he was still just a kid. I controlled him merely by offering praise"

Ryuji: "You bastard!"

Makoto: "He was your own child! Yet you had no qualms with killing him once he fulfilled his usefulness to you?!"

Ann: "How could you?!"

Futaba: "You stole my Mom's research...and took her life!"

Haru: "Everything you have done has been for your own selfish gains! You even killed my father...I will never forgive you!"

Shadow Shido: "Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform. I only require that the foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I will guide them"

Ryuji: "The hell makes you think you're so much better than everyone else?!"

Ann: "You never would have made it this far without Akechi's help!"

Shadow Shido: "He only appeared because of the expectations God held for me"

Haru: "God?"

Shadow Shido: "Moreover, its thanks to me that Akechi was able to properly use his power to begin with. The 'changing of hearts' that you've been doing...was nothing more than provoking the public"

Yusuke: "How selfish! You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder!"

Makoto: "I refuse a future that has someone as corrupt as you leading our nation!"

Shadow Shido: "The ignorant masses have no care for corruption...only for their personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them. That is the social reform that only I, the one chosen by God, can enact!"

Shido stretched his arms out wide, looking up to the heavens at the gods he believed to have entrusted the world to him.

Shadow Shido: "Despite your actions against me, I still offer all of you one more chance at salvation. Join me, and I will offer you fame, riches, status, anything you wish!"

Shido looked over your group, before locking his eyes onto Kasumi, much to your disapproval.

Shadow Shido: "You there, the reports I received from Akechi never spoke of your involvement. You don't belong here, do you?"

You: "Leave her out of this!"

You pointed your gun directly at Shido, threatening him against speaking to Kasumi further.

Shadow Shido: "My, is there something personal between you two? Come now, surely you see that my leadership is what the masses desire?"

Kasumi seemed a bit taken aback by the entire situation, looking at you for guidance.

Kasumi: "I..."

Shadow Shido: "While the loss of your leader is unavoidable, I can offer you dozens in his place...if you would only serve my interests"

It seemed your guidance wasn't needed however, as Kasumi's quickly gave Shido a determined look as she responded to him.

Kasumi: "You may be right that I don't belong here...and I won't even begin to pretend that I can speak for the rest of Japan and say we all wish to go against you leadership..."

Shido smile widened, thinking he was getting through to Kasumi. The young gymnast took a few steps closer to him as she continued.

Kasumi: "However...I do know this..."

Kasumi pulled out her repeater at lightning fast speeds, aiming it directly at Shido.

Kasumi: "I will never betray him!"

It seemed that like the rest of you, Kasumi had heard enough from Shido, taking her shot without hesitation. As the bullet hit Shido dead on, he was knocked down behind his pedestal, slowly rising back up with an enraged look on his face. His glasses now laid on the ground in pieces, the Shadow politician holding his new wound the same way he had done when you first met all those years ago. You walked over to Kasumi, giving her a playful nudge and a smile.

You: "Nice aim"

Kasumi: "O-Oh! Thank you!"

Futaba: "Save it for later you two!"

Shadow Shido: "You dare strike your saviour? Such insolence must be punished severely!"

Enough was enough, as each and every one of you pulled out your firearms, aiming them at Shido.

You: "We didn't come here to be argue politics with a murderer"

Ryuji: "Damn right! We came here to kick your ass and steal your treasure!"

Yusuke: "We would never align ourselves with the likes of you!"

Ann: "Yeah!"

Shido's rage was obvious in his face, the politician angered by your defiance against him.

Shadow Shido: "It seems you thieves will continue to remain a nuisance until you are dealt with!"

Suddenly the scenery surrounding you began to change, Shido rising even higher about you from his podium. As he did, the lower levels you were on quickly began to be destroyed, crushed by the mechanism Shido was using. Acting fast, Yusuke leapt upwards, motioning you all to follow. In a few small leaps, you were at the top, helping Kasumi up as she followed you.

Shadow Shido: "Let me make myself clear. Do not think of me as you did my foolish son who acted so brash..."

Shido has begun an ascent of golden bodies, all of the figures posed as stepping stools for the tyrant politician. While the cognitive beings lower down were unrecognisable to you, you did recognised the ones at the peak of his ascent. Encased in solid gold, were the forms of your cognitive selves, the bodies of the Phantom Thieves making up Shido 'seat of power'.

Ann: "That's how that bastard thinks of us?!"

Shadow Shido: "Your end is ensured. Rest easy in the afterlife...knowing your deaths laid the foundation for my new society!"

Seated upon your bodies, Shido now controlled a colossal golden lion, built on the backs of the masses he wished to control. His attire had also changed, now wearing a spiked helmet, and flowing crimson cape.

Shadow Shido: "Die...without further delay!"

Ryuji: "Our leader went through a lotta shit cus of you! It's on!"

With a colossal roar from his golden lion, your final battle with Shido began. As the rest of you rushed towards Shido, Futaba leapt into her Persona, ready to give you support as always. Yusuke was the first one to rush your foe, slashing at him with his katana. As soon as the blade struck though, it bounced back, vibrating from the contact with metal. Now wide open, the lion slashed at Yusuke with its claws, striking the artist and sending him flying backwards. Makoto quickly rushed to his aid, stopping his flight path with her body and quickly healing him.

Yusuke: "My apologies...my emotions got the better of me"

Ryuji and Haru rushed forward and began contending with the beast, Ryuji quickly helping to throw Haru into the air as they tried to strike Shido directly. Seeing what they had planned, the beast quickly leapt out of the way, leaving Haru open for an attack once she landed. Acting fast, you threw out your grapple hook, wrapping it around Noir and pulling her out of the way just in time to miss an attack from the lion.

Makoto: "This is getting us nowhere!"

Yusuke: "Striking the beast itself seems ineffective"

Ann: "But we can't reach Shido!"

As you tried to plan your attack, the lion made a swipe at you and Kasumi, with you sliding across the ground and Kasumi leaping over it, both of you just barely dodging its massive claws.

You: "Oracle?! Got anything?"

Futaba: "Just gimme a sec!"

Morgana: "We might not have a second!"

Futaba: "I got it! Skull, Queen and Noir, keep the lion busy! While they do that, Panther and Mona will keep them buffed up and healthy! Fox, Joker, and Kasumi, you all be ready to attack Shido as soon as you see an opening!"

Ryuji: "Oh yeah...we never did give Yoshizawa a code name..."

Makoto: "Is now really the time?!"

Ryuji: "M-My bad! Alright you big bald bastard...come and get us!"

Following the plan, the three heavy hitters assigned to keep attention made sure the lion attacked them, taking the brunt of attacks with their Persona's as Mona and Panther kept them alive. As they did, you, Yusuke and Kasumi flanked the beast, waiting for an opening. You quickly found one as the lion tried to sink its teeth into your friends, all three of them barely holding back its attack with their Persona's.

Yusuke: "Let us create a new masterpiece!"

You and Kasumi nodded in response, leaping high up into the air as you readied your blades. Despite Shido noticing your manoeuvre, it was too late, all of you landing on the back of the lion to his shock. Without delay, you all quickly began carving up the attacker, slicing into him at lightning speeds. Knowing the others were still struggling against the lion's bite, you quicky finished up, leaping off the lion as the myriad of 'death' kanji's sliced through the air appeared, before riddling Shido with cuts and forcing his mount backwards.

You: "You guys all good?"

Ryuji: "Man, you got that done just in time!"

Shadow Shido: "You lowlifes! I hope you understand what it means to turn your back on me!"

Futaba: "I don't want to understand!"

Shadow Shido: "Then you shall perish! You will regret these foolish actions against me in the afterlife!"

Suddenly the golden lion leapt into the air, a blavk cloud surrounding it for a moment before it sprouted wings on its back and took flight.

Futaba: "It changed?!"

Shadow Shido: "I will destroy you!"

The hybrid creature quickly continued its assault, now striking at you with elemental attacks. Makoto was the first to be attacked, her Persona getting his with a psychic attack which knocked her to the ground. Keeping the pressure on you, it then cast another spell, reverting all the buffs Mona and Panther had cast.

Futaba: "Queen's down! Not good!"

Yusuke: "Perhaps it has a weakness of some kind?!"

Ryuji: "Get real! The big bad guys never have one of those!"

Morgana: "What should we do?!"

You looked over at Ann, attracting her attention.

You: "I think he needs some proper punishment!"

Ann: "You got it!"

You rushed towards the hybrid creature, ready to leap up to it. However, you noticed its flight was much higher than you were used to, before spotting Ryuji running along side you.

Ryuji: "Need a lift?!"

You nodded and leapt into the air, landing on Skull's weapon as he used his strength to create a launch pad for you and send you flying up to the flying lion, landing on its back.

Shadow Shido: "How dare you?! Only I am capable of leading the masses!"

You ignored him, dodging under his simple swipe at you before spinning your pistol around your index finger and unloading a few rounds into the lion's head. Dazed, it fluttered around in the air for a bit, before you pistol whipped it and sent in crashing to the ground. At this point you'd normally wrap the thing up to stop it escaping, but due to its size that was impossible, as you struggled to keep the lion down.

Ryuji: "Dog pile!"

Kasumi: "We're here to help senpai!"

Helping you once more, Skull jumped on the lion too, followed by the rest of your teammates as they kept the creature down. As they did, Ann made her way up to the worried Shido, brandishing her whip menacingly. This time though, she was also joined by Haru, the two of them looking at Shido sadistically as they readied their weapons. You couldn't see much after that as you focused on keeping the beast on the ground, but the crack of a whip and the smashing sound of a hammer made it clear that Shido was having a bad time. After a dozen more attacks from the girls, the lion finally wrestled out of your grip on it, sending you all flying back with a gust of wind from its wings.

Shadow Shido: "To think you'd manage this much...why wont you stop resisting?! The nation I strive for...is the ultimate realisation of the public's happiness!"

Another black cloud covered the golden beast, before suddenly a massive fortress of golden bodies formed, Shido hidden inside of it.

Futaba: "It changed again?!"

Shadow Shido: "The weak must be sacrificed for the sake of grand ideals! That...is the natural order of this world!"

From within the fortress, a massive cannon suddenly appeared aiming at you all and firing a blast that struck your entire time hard. As you got back up to your feet, you quickly ripped off your mask.

You: "Kikuri-Hime!"

With your support Persona now available, you used it to heal all your allies, helping as many as you could up quickly.

Yusuke: "You have my thanks!"

Futaba: "There's no way he'll come out of that fort willingly, he's already taken so much damage!"

Kasumi: "What can we do?!"

Futaba: "Be ready to attack when I give the signal!"

You: "Understood!"

You watched as the cannon appeared once more from the fort, slowly moving down to aim directly at you all.

Ryuji: "Uh...Oracle?!"

Futaba: "Not yet!"

It had finished aiming, readying to fire as you heard the sudden bang of the cannon.

Ann: "Now would be great!"

Futaba: "Wait for it!"

As you braced yourself for the strike, a surge of energy surrounded you, as Futaba buffed up all your attributes. With the effect of her buffs, you all were able to dodge out of the way of the cannon ball at the last possible second.

Futaba: "Now! Go!"

Phantom Thieves: "Persona!"

In unison, you all teared off your masks, summoning forth your fighters as you struck the structure with a miasma of elements. Nothing was held back as you blasted at the fortress, determined to take Shido down. After you attacks finally died down, Shido's fortress began to shake violently, before being covered by the black cloud once more. It seemed your attack had worked, as the fort returned to its original lion form and now laid on the ground defeated.

Ann: "Yes! We got him!"

Haru: "Good work as always Oracle!"

Futaba: "Meh, no biggie"

The celebration were cut short however, as you saw Shido wrestling himself out of his seat on his defeated mount, an angered look on his face.

Shadow Shido: "Useless ignorant masses!"

He turned his attention back to all of you, seemingly still determined to defeat you all.

Shadow Shido: "It seems even thieves should not be taken lightly if they come in great enough numbers!"

Ryuji: "Heh, once you're losing...you're putting all the blame on the masses, huh?"

Shido ignored the blonde, refusing to give him the reaction he wished to bait out of him. Instead, he turned his attention to you.

Shadow Shido: "So...you're the one unifying them"

Ann: "A touching reunion isn't it?!"

Yusuke: "The next time you crush a foe, you should be more certain of the matter"

Futaba: "Not that they'll be a next time for you!"

Shadow Shido: "Hm?"

Shido looked at your companions confused, not understanding what they meant by a reunion. Seeing no better time for it, you removed your mask, showing Shido your face as you grinned at him.

You: "Karma's a bitch huh?"

Shadow Shido: "Wait...you're the one...from back then?!"

You mockingly began stumbling about, holding your forehead tightly.

You: "'Damn brat, I'll sue!'...heh, real sense of justice in the fact that I'm gonna be the one to take you down!"

Shadow Shido: "Hmph, it seemed this particular ant needed more attention to crush it properly! No matter..."

Suddenly, Shido threw his outfit to the side, revealing a metal harness that surrounded his abnormally muscled body and a red aura emanating from him.

Shadow Shido: "I will eradicate you completely this time! I...shall win this game!"

Futaba: "Woah! His power levels just spiked!"

Shido wasted no time, rushing at Queen as he threw a lightning fast punch towards her. Makoto was only barely able to get out of the way in time as his fist cut through the air violently.

Futaba: "Careful! Those muscles aren't just for show!"

You tore off your mask, knowing the Persona that had helped you so much in your fight with Akechi would be perfect here.

You: "Rangd-"

Before you could finish, your head was now tightly gripped around Shido's fist, the politician using the cover of your blue flames to rush you. As he held you head, he slowly began tightening his grip as he crushed you.

Shadow Shido: "I told you not to think of me as you did my pathetic son!"

Yusuke: "Joker!"

Yusuke used his Persona to strike at Shido, gaining his attention for a moment before the muscled foe smacked him and his fighter away like a fly. The distraction had been enough though, as you chucked a Megido bomb directly into Shido's face. The resulting blast struck you both, but it was enough to get you free of his grip, Kasumi swooping in to grab you and retreat as the others kept Shido busy.

Kasumi: "Mona-senpai!"

Morgana: "I got him!"

The familiar healing energy of Mona's Persona surrounded you, Makoto keeping an eye on the fight as she waited for your wounds to heal. You shook around your head a bit as you recovered

You: "Those fists pack a punch...Oracle wasn't kidding"

Makoto: "He wants a fist fight?! He's gonna get it!"

Makoto held out a hand for you to take, which you did so willingly.

You: "Got a plan?"

Makoto: "Yes, follow my lead!"

The two of you rushed back towards Shido, in time to see him grab Ryuji and chuck him across the room like he was nothing, before turning to face you two.

Makoto and You: "It's showtime!"

Wanting to gain the advantage, you threw your grapple out, wrapping it around Shido's leg and tugging on it tightly to set him off balance. As you did that, Makoto rushed him, striking at her foe with pinpoint aikido blows, before you rushed in an delivered slashes to his chest. Eventually Shido regained his footing and tried to swipe at you, but you dodged and weaved through his attacks as you copied Makoto's movements. For the finale, both of you delivered a direct sucker punch to each side of Shido's face, dazing the opponent long enough for you to pull out your guns. As Shido's vision returned, he was greeted to the sight of you and Makoto standing back to back, your guns aimed point blank at his head.

Makoto and You: "Gotcha..."

With that, you both let loose a round, knocking the muscled tyrant down to the ground as you leapt back to join your team.

Ryuji: Damn Queen! That was savage!"

Shadow Shido: "Not bad...but there is no reason for me to lose to thieves!"

Shido was able to slowly get back up, still damaged by your heavy attack with Queen however, as he leant on one knee.

Morgana: "Good job you two, but let's keep the pressure on him!"

You: "Right!"

You all leapt into the air for an all out attack, striking a Shido over and over as you took advantage of his knocked down state. Once you had done as much damage as you could, you all retreated back, ready for whatever came next.

Shadow Shido: "Ngh...how are these lowlife brats beating me?!"

Futaba: "Now's our chance! Let's take his treasure!"

Shido let out a maniacal laugh as Futaba finished speaking, readying his combat stance again.

Shadow Shido: "Don't think you've won! The power held by the most elite is what rules over our society...its vexing that I have to use this on some foolish brats, but I will educate you through and through!"

Futaba: "No way! This isn't even his final form"

With a mighty flex of his ridiculous muscles, the harness Shido was wearing snapped suddenly, pieces of metal flying away as his skin turned pure red, his muscles even larger than before.

Shadow Shido: "...Die!"

Shido slammed his fist into the ground, sending out a shockwave of fiery energy that forces you all back. As you flew through the air, you stabbed your knife into the ground, anchoring yourself before sprinting back towards the tyrant. As you rushed him, you threw out your grappling hook, wrapping it around his arm. This proved to be a bad idea however, with Shido using him immense strength to yank you towards him and try to clothesline you. At the last second, you slid underneath his arm and through his legs, ripping your mask off.

You: "Rangda!"

The spikes of your Persona's hand plunged themselves into Shido's back, the politician wincing in pain, before trying to elbow your Persona away. As you expected, Shido felt the blow of his attack as it was reflected back at him.

Shido: "Hrk! A clever trick...but it won't save you...or her!"

With his back still skewered, Shido set his sights on Kasumi, rushing towards her despite his injuries. Trying to stop him, your friends blocked his path, only to be swatted out of his way due to his immense strength. Finally reaching your lover as you sprinted after him, he readies himself to throw a powerful punch directly at her.

Kasumi: "I will not be helpless any more!"

Suddenly a burst of holy light shone from Kasumi, blinding you and Shido as she called out Cendrillon. Still wishing to harm her, Shido threw a blind punch, the gymnast gracefully dodging out of its way as she and her Persona cut through the air at lightning speeds. A split second later, the slashes could be seen, Shido becoming riddled with cuts. Kasumi wasn't out of the woods though, still in front of the hulking opponent as he regained his sight. Acting fast, you threw your grappling hook up to a nearby support beam, taking to the air as you swung towards Kasumi. At the last second, you swept her off her feet, making Shido miss his attack as you and Kasumi landed back near your friends.

Shadow Shido: "Hmph. You will regret your actions...you've angered me for the last-...ngh...what?!"

As if on cue, your entire team had lined up together, their firearms all drawn and aimed at Shido as he continued mouthing off. With a snap of your fingers and a grin on your face, you gave the order.

You: "Take him"

The next second, a hailstorm of bullets flooded towards Shido, striking him from every angle. For the finisher, Haru shot her launcher, sending Shido flying upwards before he was smacked down again by a bomb, courtesy of Futaba. The explosion completely covered Shido, the dust clearing to see him barely standing.

Shadow Shido: "Ngh! To think you'd put up this much of a fight! You bastard...I won't let you have this!"

Shido slammed his fist into the earth again, blasting you with a wave of black energy that blinded you for a moment. As your vision returned, you found yourself in an arena of flames, with only you and Shido inside it.

Shadow Shido: "I never would have imagined...that impertinent brat from so long ago...managing to get in my way this much! Honestly... unbelievable...I should have finished you off before this could have happened...it seems I too was naïve! However, my dream has been attained!y desire to steer this country has finally come to fruition, but my ambition has only yet begun! I WILL NOT stumble over mere minutia like yourself! This time, I'll be dead certain to seal your fate. I WILL REDUCE YOU TO NOTHING!"

Shido readied his stance to face you one on one. You looked down at your gun. You had been counting, and knew you only had one more shot with it. You looked back up at Shido, determined to end this.

You: "I won't allow you to toy with people from the shadows any longer...your lies end here! For the sake of the lives you've ruined, for the sake of my friends, and for the sake of this country..."

You ripped your mask off, summoning your crimson clad fighter from the depths of your heart, Arsène's echoing laugh bellowing out as you pointed your dagger at Shido, ready for the final battle.

You: "I'll reveal your true form!"

With that, you and your Persona rushed at Shido, ready to combat him. Arsène took to the air, peppering Shido with bolts of cursed energy. As the hailstorm of damage struck him from above, you rushed him with your blade, plunging it into his arm before Shido threw you into the air. Not to be outdone, you wrapped your grapple cable around his neck as you flew away, using your momentum from falling back down to slam his head into the ground, cracking the earth beneath it. Enraged, Shido got back up, snapping your grapple cable in half before rushing you to try and grab you. Acting fast, you ducked underneath his grasp, Arsène appearing in your place and uppercutting him as hard as he could. As the muscled tyrant recovered from the strike, you held nothing back, hitting him with every single ability you had in your arsenal, giving him no time to recover. As the dust cleared around him, you and Shido were both barely standing, exhausted from the fight. In a last ditch effort, Shido rushed towards you, with you doing the same. You readied your fists at each other, ready to land the finishing blow. As you reached each other, you feigned your punch, dodging underneath Shido's to his surprise.

Shadow Shido: "W-What?!"

As Shido looked down at you, he now came face first with your gun, a grin on your face as you readied the trigger.

You: "Bang..."

The bullet hit its target dead centre, Shido stumbling backwards as he tried to keep his balance.

Shadow Shido: "There's no way...I can lose...to a punk like him..."

Those were his last words as he fell to the ground and lost consciousness, with you having emerged victorious. With Shido down, the arena surrounding you faded, your comrades joining you as you back away from your foe. The fight had taken everything out of you, being caught by Kasumi before you fell down yourself.

Kasumi: "I got you..."

Slowly, you regained your footing, now back on your own two feet as everyone crowded around Shido. With the battle over, the politician had reverted to his original form, on his knees as he looked at you all.

Shadow Shido: "How...could I lose..."

You: "We're done here. Let's get the treasure and go"

Ann: "Huh?"

Ryuji: "You aint mad at this guy?!"

Yusuke: "It's thanks to him you have a mark on your record!"

Shadow Shido: "Your teammates are right...you have every reason to wish to see me grovel..."

You: "This was never about me. It was about Wakaba...about Okumura...about Akechi. You'll confess to your crimes, and all the people you've hurt or killed will finally be at peace..."

Haru: "Joker..."

You walked away from Shido and towards his treasure as he looked at you in disbelief, stopping near to Kasumi.

You: "Tying up loose ends...right?"

Kasumi gave you a caring smile and a nod as you reached out for the treasure, the steering wheel becoming small enough to carry.

Shadow Shido: "But how will this country survive without my leadership?! I-"

You suddenly heard Shido gasp out in pain, turning around to see him grasping at his chest in pain. A moment later, the Shadow dissolved into dust to your shock, nearby explosions being set off soon after.

Ryuji: "W-What the?!"

Ann: "An explosion?! But we haven't even taken the treasure yet!"

Morgana: "No time to think about it! We need to move!"

You all quickly headed down the nearest path you could see, going an unknown way due to having never been in this part of the Palace. All around you explosions were happening, all of you sprinting as fast as you could. This was the one part of the heist you were dreading. During your battle with Shido, you were running on pure adrenaline, but now that was wearing off, and you could feel you had torn almost every stitch on your leg wound. Unable to handle the pain, you collapsed to the ground at an intersection of the path, wincing in agony.

Kasumi: "Senpai!"

You: "It's my leg...damn it..."

Kasumi quickly offered you her shoulder, which you took as the others began talking.

Ryuji: "What the hell is going on?!"

Yusuke: "The Palace is collapsing!"

Ryuji: "I get that dumbass! But why?!"

You: "Shido's Shadow dissolved..."

Morgana: "Maybe something happened to him in the real world?!"

Ryuji: "Like what?!"

Morgana: "I don't know!"

Ann: "We can focus on that later, we need a way out of here!"

Makoto: "Oracle, you have anything?!"

Futaba: "Gimme a second! The place is going crazy..."

Ryuji: "We ain't got a second!"

Kasumi: "Can't we just use our phones?!"

Futaba: "We need to be on the outskirts of the Palace to do that, the distortion here is too strong!"

You: "This is a ship right?! Logic says it has lifeboats. And since the way we came is exploding, and the path to the right is underwater, I say we go straight"

Ann: "Don't need to tell me twice!"

Kasumi: "Senpai...your leg"

You looked down at it, seeing the crimson red of blood had begun to stain your outfit. You leant up against the wall as you tried to recover.

You: "We can't stop here"

Kasumi: "But..."

You: "We'll deal with it once we're out"

Kasumi slowly nodded, still reluctant to make you run in your condition, but knowing you had no choice. You continued at the fastest pace you could manage on your wounded leg, not wanting to slow everyone down. The pain was horrendous, but you didn't have a choice...you couldn't stop here. After running around for a bit, you finally made it to the outside of the ship to look for a way out.

Futaba: "We're gonna die! I don't know how to swim!"

Makoto: "Over there! A lifeboat!"

You continued towards where Queen had pointed, hobbling along on your good leg as you held the other one. The ship was rapidly sinking though, the water coming ever closer to you all as you tried to escape.

Ann: "It's too far! We won't reach it in time..."

Kasumi: "Can you reach it with your grapple thing senpai?!"

You: "Shido cut my line earlier!"

A massive upwards slope stood between you and the lever to release the lifeboat, and you definitely weren't in any condition to try and climb it.

Ryuji: "I got this..."

Ann: "Huh?"

You turned to Ryuji, the blonde looking at you determined. With no time to argue, you gave him the go ahead, nodding in response.

Ryuji: "Hang tight! I'll nab the boat"

Leaping down, Skull readied himself in a starting position, harnessing all his track training for this crucial moment. Quickly building up speed, he jumped a gap towards the lever, before sprinting up the almost vertical slope as fast as he could.

Yusuke: "Ryuji!"

Ann: "GO!"

Outrunning the explosions behind him, your friend continued his ascent, finally leaping at the lever and pulling it down to release the boat.

You: "Yes!"

You quickly rushed to grab the boat, hopping aboard it as Ryuji hung from the lever precariously. Despite the circumstances, he still manage to keep to his care free personality, giving you all a grin and a thumbs up as he hung from the lever.

You: "We're coming over now!"

Yusuke started up the engine and piloted the boat towards him, ready to pick him up. Out of nowhere however, a massive miasma of flame let loose near Ryuji, another explosion coming from the boat. Instinctively, you covered your face to stop the debris, looking back up to see the lever empty...

Ryuji no longer hanging from it....

The explosion was followed by another, and another, dozens of them being set off as they destroyed the rest of the ship to your dismay...

Ann: "No way...it can't be...come on, what the hell Ryuji?...RYUJI!"

You were about to jump into the waters, determined to find your friend. Another explosion pushed you back but you didn't care, trying again immediately after. Yusuke forcefully stopped you, holding you back from going after your friend.

You: "Let me go!"

Yusuke: "Joker! It's too dangerous!"

You: "I don't care! I'm not leaving him!"

Makoto: "Noir! Get us out of here!"

You: "NO!"

You struggled against his grasps as Haru piloted the boat away from the wrecked Palace, reality returning to normal as you all found yourselves back outside the Diet Building. You finally broke free of Yusuke's grasp, pulling out your phone and yelling into it.

You: "Masayoshi Shido, Diet Building, Ship!"

Metaverse Navigator: "The destination has been deleted"

You: "Masayoshi Shido, Diet Building, Ship!"

Metaverse Navigator: "The destination has been deleted"

You continued saying it over and over, receiving the same response every time. Enraged, you threw you phone on the ground.

You: "DAMN IT!"

You turned your attention to Yusuke, grabbing him by the collar as you looked at him angrily.

You: "What the hell was that?!"

Yusuke: "The ship was going down, and you were in no condition to-"

You: "I don't care! Ryuji needed us!...and now..."

You slowly loosened your grip on Yusuke's shirt, the realisation that one of your closest friends was now gone, hitting you like a truck. The others followed closely behind, most of them sobbing from the loss of your ally.

Ryuji: "Dude! What are you doing throwing your phone around for?!"

You couldn't believe your ears, following the source of the familiar voice to see Ryuji walking towards you, your phone in his hand.

Ryuji: "Man, the thing didn't even crack at all...maybe I should get one of these..."

You could only look at him in silent disbelief as you walked towards him, shocked to see him alive.

Ryuji: "....what?"

As soon as you knew your mind wasn't playing tricks on you, you grabbed your phone, putting it away before embracing Ryuji in a massive hug.

You: "You are such an asshole..."

Ryuji: "W-Woah...hey...what I do?"

Ann: "We thought you died, you jerk!"

Ryuji: "Wait, for real?!"

Ryuji looked shocked at the idea, before looking back at you hugging him, slightly nervous.

Ryuji: "You uh...you ain't gearing up to throw me again...right?"

You: "You say one more word...and I just might..."

The stupid blonde took the hint, patting you on the back as he returned the hug. Eventually you released your grip on Ryuji, examining his face with a smile and seeing he now had a small cut on his cheek.

You: "That is SO not gonna do your deliquent rep any good"

Suddenly your vision became blurry, Ryuji forced to hold you up as you lost your footing.

Ryuji: "Woah! Easy man..."

You: "Oh right...my leg..."

As expected, you looked down to see it bleeding profusely, your hazy vision due to the wound.

Kasumi: "Senpai! We need to get you to that doctor lady..."

Morgana: "We got the treasure though...right?"

You held up the pin you had received upon exiting the Palace, assuming it to be the treasure.

You: "Go team...great job guys! I'm just gonna...pass out from blood loss now..."

Ann: "Huh?! Wait a sec!"

Haru: "F/n!"

Despite their objections, you were true to your word. The last thing you did before your vision blacked out was raise up a triumphant victory sign with your fingers, keeping it up as you crashed down to the ground...


	40. Recovery Time

Really amazed by the incredibly positive feedback I got in the last chapter, I'm really happy you all liked it. I'm thinking of going back to streaming in a few weeks time, and maybe doing a run through of Persona 3 FES since I never actually completed it and don't remember like, any of the parts I played. If I end up doing it, I'll probably edit together a stream highlights video to go on my new Youtube channel too, so look forward to that. This chapter is a little bit shorter in comparison to the last, acting as a bit of a filler before Shido's confession and all the Mementos stuff to follow. Regardless of being a filler, its still got plenty of cutesy and fun parts. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~_ _After School_ _~_

As your slowly began to regain consciousness, you opened your eyes, seeing the familiar sight of your attic room. Your body felt numb, only able to move your upper torso as you woke up.

You: "Ngh...what..."

Futaba: "He's awake!"

Kasumi: "F/n!"

You turned your head to see all your friends, having set themselves up in your room. As soon as they noticed you were awake, they quickly crowded around you excited.

You: "Hey...guys..."

Ryuji: "Man, I was so worried you weren't gonna wake up!"

Haru: "You gave us all quite the scare!"

Ann: "You were out cold for the whole day! We came back as soon as classes ended"

Futaba: "Me and Mona didn't leave your side for one second!"

Morgana: "Yeah, cus the one time I DID leave, you tried to draw on his face!"

Futaba: "I did NOT!"

You spaced out a bit as Futaba and Mona argued. Your mind was still a bit foggy on what had happened, but suddenly shot awake, remembering your wound tearing open during your escape, and passing out on the street. With one of your hands, you felt down at the bullet hole, finding it neatly wrapped up in bandages and feeling better stitched together than before.

You: "How did you..."

Makoto: "Doctor Takemi called someone here to take a look at you while you were passed out"

Yusuke: "He was able to treat your wound properly, but was quite skeptical about doing so to begin with"

Futaba: "I maaay have had to blackmail him to make sure he did it and didn't say anything. Finding a highschooler with a bullet wound isn't exactly a normal occurrence you know"

Makoto: "Still not too pleased about you doing that..."

Futaba: "Why's everyone on my case?! Not my fault the dude's phone had such trashy security! Or...that he was going on some pretty weirdo sites..."

You: "How did you even get me back? Pretty sure I collapsed right outside the Diet Building...right?"

Ann: "Oh, that was thanks to Mona's quick thinking!"

Morgana: "We pulled you into the Mementos so no one could spot us, and then drove straight back here as fast as we could"

Before you could get any more questions out, Kasumi hit you hard on the shoulder, looking at you angrily.

You: "Ow! H-Hey!"

Kasumi: "I was so worried you jerk! Your leg was bleeding so badly and me and Nijima-senpai were trying to put pressure on it and....and..."

Kasumi's angered look quickly faded as she began to lightly tear up, burying her face into your chest as she hugged you tightly.

Kasumi: "T-There was so much blood...I...I was so scared I was...was gonna lose another person I cared about!..."

You quickly embraced her, gently petting her hair as Kasumi began bawling. You hated yourself right now for putting her through that kind of stress.

You: "I'm sorry..."

Sojiro: "You're in big trouble kid!"

You heard Sojiro yelling from the stairs, your friends getting out of his way as he marched over to you with an angered expression on his face.

Sojiro: "First you bleed all over my café, then I find you up here making girls cry?! You were lucky I wasn't serving anyone when your friends barged in here carrying you! You need to stop being so damn reckless!"

You: "M-My bad..."

Your apology was incredibly half assed, as you tried to focus more of your attention on making sure Kasumi was okay. Sojiro sighed heavily, unsatisfied with your response, but understanding the situation.

Sojiro: "It's...good to see you're up at least..."

You: "I'm really am sorry for worrying you all..."

Kasumi continued to hold you, practically hanging onto you for dear life as she worried she might lose you again. You did your best to comfort her, kissing her lightly on the top of her head a few times as she stayed hidden.

You: "Anything major happen while I was out?"

Ryuji: "Not much, seems the bald bastard didn't kick the bucket despite his Shadow dying like that"

Morgana: "We're still not entirely sure what happened in the Palace, but we got out with the treasure so now we just have to wait"

Makoto: "There's still a week or so until the results of the ballot are televised. That's where Shido will probably give his speech.

You: "Great. I'll take some meds and we can use those days to finish up exploring Mementos. Kasumi and Mona made good progress so-"

Phantom Thieves: "No way!"

You: "H-Huh?"

Kasumi responded in kind as she furiously shook her head, keeping it buried as she hugged you.

Makoto: "You're not going anywhere until you're fully recovered!"

Ann: "What Makoto said!"

Yusuke: "We played things way too carelessly with your condition before"

Haru: "Doctor Takemi insisted that we make you rest up fully this time around"

Ryuji: "Sorry dude, but we all decided. We're overruling your leader privileges til you're better!"

You had known them all long enough to know you couldn't change their minds, a part of you feeling a bit happy from how much they cared about you.

You: "...heh...prisoner in reality now too..."

Yusuke: "Hm? Did you say something?"

You: "Nothing. Can already tell I'm gonna be bored like crazy just laying here though..."

Ryuji: "What kinda friends d'ya take us for? We ain't gonna leave you hanging like that!"

Ann: "We'll come visit whenever you want!"

Makoto: "Not to mention Yoshizawa will be keeping you company lots. She was really worried about you"

You: "Heh, thanks guys..."

Futaba: "No sweat! You just get your HP back up to full so we can hang out again, alright?"

You: "You got it"

Yusuke: "Oh my, is it that late already?"

Yusuke was staring at his phone, putting it away once he had read the time.

Yusuke: "I am pleased to see you're alright, but I'm afraid I must depart"

Ryuji: "Yeah, my Mom is probably gonna be wondering where I am. She told me to pick up stuff for dinner on the way back too"

You: "It's cool guys. Thanks again for everything"

Haru: "Please message us whenever you're feeling lonely!"

Makoto: "We'll do our best to drop by"

You nodded to them all as they made their way down from your room, waving them goodbye. Once they had left, the only ones still around were Sojiro, Mona, and Kasumi, your lover still tightly holding you. You lightly nudged her as you spoke.

You: "Don't you need to head back? What about your Dad?"

Kasumi suddenly popped out of her hiding place, her eyes still red from crying as she looked at you with a mix of anger and worry.

Kasumi: "What about you?! You almost died on me...again! I don't think my heart can take it if this happens again..."

You: "I'm fine now Sumi...I'm safe...because of all of you"

You cupped Kasumi's cheek, gently stroking it and wiping away her tears as she continued.

Kasumi: "Mona-senpai told me you were having nightmares. What if you have a bad dream and tear your stitches? What if you need some water?! Morgana can't exactly help with that!"

Sojiro: "Why don't you spend the night?"

You and Kasumi looked over to the boss, surprised he was the one to come up with the idea.

Sojiro: "What? Someone's gotta make sure this punk isn't heading out when he should be resting. Besides, ain't like it's even the first time"

You: "Huh!?"

You looked at Sojiro, trying to feign ignorance to minimal effect. The café owner responded with a small smirk.

Sojiro: "You seriously think Futaba, of all people, coulda kept a secret like that? She told me almost as soon as she got back from the café"

You: "That lil blabbermouth..."

Kasumi: "Are you sure it would be okay?"

Sojiro: "Long as you tell your folks and make sure they're alright with it, I don't see why not. Might need to head home and grab a few things though"

Kasumi: "Thank you so much Sakura-san!"

Kasumi stood up and gave your guardian a deep bow, Sojiro still not sure how to respond to it. As soon as she was finished expressing her thanks, she leant back down to you in bed, kissing your forehead.

Kasumi: "I'll be back in a bit okay? You just keep resting"

You: "Heh, not like I'm going anywhere"

Sojiro: "Guess I'll handle dinner  
I'll head out and order something for you two, always nice to have a break from curry from time to time"

Morgana: "I'll keep watch on this guy! If there's one thing I'm a pro at...it's telling him when to rest!"

You: "I... definitely can't fault that statement..."

Morgana leapt up onto your bed with you, curling up next to you as Kasumi headed downstairs to head back home.as Sojiro was about to head out to get food, you stopped him.

You: "Hey..."

Sojiro: "Hm?"

You: "Thanks...for letting her stay over...even though I made you worry so much..."

Sojiro: "This is what I meant when I told you to back out of a fight you couldn't win. This time you got lucky...things might not end the same way next time..."

You: "I know..."

Sojiro: "You can make it up to me by resting up and making sure that lady of yours is okay, got that?"

You: "Will do boss"

You gave Sojiro a thumbs up, the café owner heading out soon after and leaving you to your recovery until they returned.

Morgana: "By the way, despite you almost dying, I think congratulations are still in order"

You: "Hm? For what?"

Morgana: "Uh, for taking down the guy behind all of this?! Sure, we supported you, but the final hit was all you Joker"

You: "Heh, does feel pretty good knowing all that stuff is finally over. Shouldn't be too long until I can go outside without worrying for my life. Sorry we can't finish up in Mementos yet..."

Morgana: "Don't worry about that. There's probably a door down there that'll only open once Shido confesses anyways, so it's all good. Let's just get that wound of yours fixed up"

You nodded and took your nearby phone out, taking the opportunity to thank Takemi for saving your life again. As well as her, you made sure to message Ohya and Mishima to thank them for their work on info gathering, passing along a message to Sae as well through Makoto. With your thanks received, you laid back down, resting up until Sojiro and Kasumi got back.

_~Evening~_

The sound of eating utensils clanking away permeated around the room as you and Kasumi continued eating, enjoying the takeaway ramen Sojiro had gone out and gotten you both. In all honesty, you were happy Kasumi was staying over, knowing you had a lot to make up for after almost dying again. That being said, now that she was here, you had no idea where to begin, resulting in an awkward silence as you both kept eating.

You: "How was...school?"

Real smooth...you mentally face palmed at your failed attempt at small talk to fill the silence, still not sure how to approach Kasumi after what had happened.

You: "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have put you through that again..."

Kasumi sighed out, placing her bowl down as she addressed turned to face you.

You: "Are...you still mad at me?"

Kasumi: "A little, but moreso mad at myself for not letting you recover fully before we dealt with Shido. I know we weren't exactly rich on time, but that was really dangerous..."

You: "I'll rest up properly this time, I promise. Plus, this gives us the perfect excuse to spend plenty of time together, right?"

Kasumi gently smiled at the idea as she gently took your hand, stroking your palm with her thumb.

Kasumi: "I suppose there is that. You better be prepared for me to pamper you though, you definitely deserve it after all that crazy fighting you did"

You: "Speaking of: besides the whole, me almost dying part, what did you think of your first Palace infiltration?"

Kasumi: "It was...definitely a lot to take all at once, but I'm glad we were able to change Shido. His inner desires for this country were truly horrifying"

You: "You did really good in there, I was impressed"

Kasumi: "Heh, thanks. I'm just glad that's all over and done with and that you can rest now. Only Mementos left and then we can go back to normal cutesy couple stuff!"

You: "Heh, looking forward to it"

Kasumi leant over and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips, making you smile as she slowly pulled away after.

Kasumi: "I'm also kinda glad you seem to be doing better mentally, since I.. kinda missed kissing you. What do you think changed?"

You pondered the answer to that question for a moment, knowing there could be multiple reasons for it in your mind.

You: "Probably a mix of Maruki's help, being able to confront the people that caused it, and almost losing Ryuji. I was so worried that the last thing he'd remember about me before he...died...was me throwing him like that"

Kasumi: "Either way, I'm happy I can be close to you again"

You: "You can be even closer you know..."

You gave Kasumi a smirk, the young red head blushing lightly as she responded.

Kasumi: "L-Let's finish our meals first..."

You nodded as Kasumi leant back and grabbed her bowl again, the two of you finishing off your meals before Kasumi politely took the bowls downstairs. You took the opportunity to down some of the medication Takemi had given you as you waited for Kasumi's return. You were happy to have the place to yourselves as Sojiro and Mona had left to head to the Sakura residence. As your lover returned, she continued your conversation.

Kasumi: "Guess we should probably get ready for bed, still need to brush our teeth and all that. Do...you think you can stand?"

You: "I don't know, only one way to find out I guess"

Kasumi: "Here, let me help"

Kasumi leant you her shoulder as you slowly got up from your bed, trying your hardest not to put much weight on your bad leg. It was hard to balance yourself, making you lean on Kasumi more than you expected to.

Kasumi: "Don't worry...I got you"

You: "...you really do, don't you?"

Kasumi: "What do you mean?"

You continued talking as you slowly made your way towards the stairs, wondering how you got here...

You: "Even after all this craziness...you're still here. No one would have blamed you for leaving you know...dating a wanted criminal who fights monsters in another reality isn't exactly the textbook definition of a fun time..."

Kasumi: "Senpai..."

You: "I dunno, think those drugs are making me all sappy. Guess what I'm trying to say is....thanks...for sticking by me..."

Kasumi softly pecked you on the cheek, leaning close to your ear to whisper soon after.

Kasumi: "You're worth all the craziness"

That part made you smile, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to find such a kind and understanding girlfriend. You slowly descended down the stairs together and headed to the cramped little bathroom in the café, having to brush your teeth one at a time due to the small space. After you were both finished prepping, you headed back upstairs and sat down on your bed, Kasumi looking at her sleepwear and a sudden blush appearing on her face.

You: "What?"

Kasumi: "W-Well...I still need to get changed..."

You thought about it for a moment before the realisation of what she meant struck you. The café door had plenty of glass installed in it, meaning any passers by could peer in and see her changing. The bathroom wasn't any better, with there being no space in that tiny room for someone to get dressed. That only left your room, which presented its own set of problems...

You: "I-I can head downstairs if you-"

Kasumi: "No! I...don't want you straining yourself any more than you have to..."

You: "S-So...how do we...do this?"

Kasumi: "T-Turn around already..."

Kasumi was dying of embarrassment. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, you quickly turned over on your bed to face the wall.

Kasumi: "N-No peeking okay?"

You: "Y-Yeah..."

You mentally steeled your mind as you began to hear the sound of clothes rustling behind you, resisting the urge to move your eyes to peek at all. After what felt like eternity, you felt Kasumi poke you on the shoulder, turning around to see her in a set of dark red pajamas, a clear blush still visible on her face as she slid under the covers with you.

You: "Hey..."

Kasumi: "H-Hi..."

Once again, the awkward silence returned to your room, both of you a bit embarrassed despite being in a familiar situation.

You: "Sooo...come here often?"

Kasumi looked at you surprised for a moment, before stifling back a laugh, unable to stop herself as she began giggling at your ridiculous response. You couldn't help but join in with her, chuckling as well.

Kasumi: "You're so silly sometimes"

You: "Heh...I'll choose to take that as a compliment"

Kasumi nodded in response before nuzzling her nose against yours, wrapping her arms around you and looking into your eyes as she spoke.

Kasumi: "I love you senpai"

You: "I love you too Sumi. I'm sure I'll be feeling better in no time with you caring for me..."

Kasumi smiled for a moment, before suddenly pouting, confusing you slightly despite thinking even her pouty face was cute.

Kasumi: "Just sucks that school and practice means I can't stay here with you more. I'm jealous of Mona and Futaba..."

You: "I'll be alright, just come and visit whenever you can. Hopefully Sojiro and Shinichi will be okay with you staying the night more until I'm better. You just be sure to keep up to date with your practice and studies for me, alright?"

Kasumi: "Mhm"

Kasumi gave you a quick peck on the cheek before she snuggled up to you, getting comfortable for the night. The rest of the evening was pretty quiet, with you and Kasumi sharing the occasional conversation in bed, before slowly drifting to a peaceful sleep together...

_~The Next Day -_ _Early_ _Morning~_

You had hoped to wake up early this morning, wanting to even the score with Kasumi and see how she looked while she slept. To your disappointment though, you slowly opened your eyes to see her awake next to you, the young athlete booping you on the nose as you woke up.

Kasumi: "Morning sleepyhead"

You: "One of these days I'll wake up before you"

Kasumi: "Hehe, good luck. I always get up super early for practice"

You leaned over and gave her a good morning kiss, lightly cupping her face in your hand, while your other one pulled her closer to you by her waist. After enjoying the feeling of affection, you slowly parted lips, seeing that familiar spark of love in her eyes as she opened them back up. She was about to lean in for another kiss, before you were both interrupted.

Sojiro: "Ah, morning lovebirds!"

Kasumi: "Eep!"

Kasumi quickly hid under the blankets as she heard Sojiro's voice, burying her face in your chest as the boss chuckled.

Sojiro: "Got breakfast cooking downstairs"

You: "Be right there!"

Sojiro: "No rush, you two enjoy yourselves"

You rolled your eyes as you saw Sojiro smirk, your guardian heading back downstairs to continue cooking as you turned your attention back to Kasumi.

Kasumi: "S-Sorry..."

You: "You say that like having a gorgeous girl hide away in my chest is a bad thing"

Kasumi gave you a very light punch as she blushed from your comment, making you smile once more at her adorableness. She was far too fun to bully sometimes. Slowly, the two of you began to wake up properly, stretching and yawning. Once again, Kasumi helped you to your feet and down the stairs, Mona and Futaba waiting at the counter for you.

Morgana: "Good morning you two!"

Futaba: "W-Wassap!"

You: "You..."

You gave Futaba a death stare, still aware of what she had told Sojiro.

You: "I have words to say to you missy...bout a certain secret you were supposed to keep!"

Futaba: "I-It's not my fault! Sojiro gave me the serious stare and I totally caved! His intimidation skill is super high sometimes!"

You: "Say goodbye to that preorder..."

Futaba: "Noooo! I was looking forward to it!"

Futaba gave you a saddened look, making a desperate plea for you to change your mind. You were steadfast in your decision, looking awau from her as Kasumi helped sit you down at the counter. Futaba began to heavily pout, slugging her body around on the counter in protest of your decision.

Sojiro: "Hey, quit it! You'll end up knocking something down. I'll buy it for you instead if it means that much"

Futaba: "Really?!"

Sojiro: "Consider it your early Christmas gift"

Futaba: "Aw yeah! You're the best Sojiro!"

Kasumi: "Oh right! Christmas is coming up, I had almost forgotten with everything going on..."

You: "Better clear up your schedule for Christmas Eve, we are totally going out somewhere together"

Kasumi's eyes lit up as you said that, a giant smile appearing on her face at the prospect of a Christmas date together.

Kasumi: "Will do!"

Sojiro: "Here ya go! Enjoy!"

Sojiro handed you all your meals, all of you tucking into the enjoyable curry for the morning. Sojiro handed you a cup of water also, helping you wash down your morning pills to help with the leg. You all shared some occasional small talk as you had your breakfast, finishing your entire plate as always.

Kasumi: "That was delicious Sakura-san. Thank you very much"

Futaba: "Guy can only cook one thing, but it sure is a good one!"

Sojiro: "Thanks...so, guess Yoshizawa's gotta be heading out to Shujin soon"

Kasumi: "Yes...unfortunately"

You: "It's just a school day. You can text me during the breaks"

Kasumi: "Not as fun as being with you..."

You ruffled up Kasumi's hair as she looked down disheartened, not wanting to see your girlfriend in such a downer mood.

You: "Won't be long now til we can have lunch together again. Look forward to that"

Kasumi gave you a light smile and a nod before handing her plate back to Sojiro, the boss beginning to clean them up.

Kasumi: "Guess I should go get ready for school. I'll be back down in a bit"

With a peck on the cheek and a wave, Kasumi headed back upstairs to get dressed for the day.

Sojiro: "So, you gonna do anything while ya resting away today?"

You: "Maybe...hearing about Christmas has reminded me I haven't gotten any gifts yet, might start looking online for some ideas"

Futaba: "Cool, Let me know if you need any help or you're bored or whatever, I'm free all day"

You gave Futaba a thumbs up as you pulled out your phone, making a list of people you might want to buy gifts for Christmas. After a bit of time passed, Kasumi came back downstairs, dressed in her Shujin uniform.

Kasumi: "Guess I should get going. Get some rest, okay senpai?"

You: "Will do. Have a good day at school"

You gave each other one final goodbye kiss, ignoring the teasing 'ooooh' Futaba gave in response. With one final wave Kasumi left the cafe, the familiar jingle of the front door bell slowly drifting away.

Sojiro: "Alright Romeo, let's get you back upstairs. Can't have all my regulars seeing you in this sorry state"

You: "Gee, thanks"

Sojiro helped you to your feet and back upstairs, Morgana following up with you as you sat back down on your bed.

Sojiro: "I'll be right downstairs. Don't forget to take those meds the doc gave you. If you need anything else, just gimme a call"

You: "Will do"

With that, Sojiro left you and went downstairs to continue getting ready to open Leblanc. For the rest of the day, you kept yourself occupied as best you could, watching videos online and browsing online sites for any gift ideas for your friends. You made sure to use your personal laptop you had fixed up when searching for Futaba's gift, hoping she hadn't bugged it so she could see what you were buying...

_~After School~_

Ryuji: "Yo!"

Yusuke: "Hello there F/n!"

You: "Heya guys! Come on up"

You had been chatting with Kasumi after classes had come and gone, discussing her day. It was a bit later on now, school having ended a few hours ago, when Yusuke and Ryuji had paid you a visit. The duo came upstairs to join you all, with you happy to see them again.

Ryuji: "Sorry we didn't come straight after class, we were kinda busy"

You: "With?"

Ryuji gave you a big grin, clearly proud of himself as he showed you a massive plastic bag, looking to be filled with books.

Ryuji: "No better feeling that chilling out in bed all day, reading manga! I went home and grabbed some of my stuff for you to borrow"

Yusuke: "I was also able to donate you some book on foreign artists. While I'm aware it may not be as engrossing to you as Ryuji's pieces, I ask that you give them a read"

You: "Sure, I'd be happy to"

Kasumi: "That's really kind of you two"

Ryuji: "Meh, no biggie, just helping out my best bud. So...you how you feeling man?"

You: "I'm doing okay, the pain is mostly gone thanks to the drugs. Takemi did stopped by to have a look. She really grilled me for running around and reopening the wound..."

Kasumi: "Good, maybe next time you'll be more careful!"

You: "Hey! Wasn't like I was TRYING to tear my stitches"

Yusuke: "It's good to see you're still in high spirits despite your isolation"

You: "Even higher now that I've got all this stuff to read. Only thing I was able to really do today was some Christmas shopping"

Ryuji: "Oh crap! I totally forgot that was coming up! My Mom is gonna kill me if I don't get her something!"

Yusuke: "Typical of you to leave things to the last minute"

Ryuji: "Hey! He only started shopping today too ya know!"

Morgana: "Uh, he was imprisoned by the police, then recovering from a bullet wound, and then once again recovering from said wound...what's your excuse?"

Ryuji: "W-Well...y-y'know...I almost blew up?"

Yusuke and Morgana looked at the blonde, unimpressed by his excuse. Ryuji quickly pulled out his phone, beginning to hunt online for a gift.

Kasumi: "Since you're all here, why don't you stay for a bit?"

You: "I'd appreciate the company"

Yusuke: "Of course"

Yusuke and Ryuji sat down on the couch as you continued chatting, turning back to Kasumi for a moment.

You: "As I was saying, it's totally fine Sumi"

You had previously been chatting about the fact Kasumi was unable to stay over again tonight, her father wanting her back home for the evening.

Kasumi: "Are you sure?"

You: "Not like you can stay over every night. I'll be fine by myself"

Kasumi: "Well...let's at least make the most of the evening then!"

Morgana: "I agree! Any ideas?"

Ryuji: "Oh! We can totally play some games on that retro console of yours!"

Yusuke: "I thought you were searching for a gift?"

Ryuji: "Relax, I still like twenty days or so"

Morgana: "Don't come crying to us if you end up missing it"

You got up from your bed, helped by Kasumi as you set up your console for gaming.

Ryuji: "You know how to play this stuff Yoshizawa?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! I even beat senpai once!"

You: "Totally cheated...but yeah"

Kasumi nudged you, displeased by your accusations against her.

Ryuji: "In that case, I challenge you first. Winner takes on F/n!"

Kasumi: "You're on Sakamoto-senpai!"

The two of them quickly took hold of the controllers and begun their game, totally focused on their duel as you, Yusuke, and Morgana watched.

Yusuke: "How clever. To think such a vibrant scene could be portrayed with only a select few colours in this block-like format. Perhaps I could emulate this in one of my pieces"

You: "Pixel art is a pretty popular thing, not a bad idea actually"

Ryuji: "What?! How the hell did you land that?!"

Kasumi: "Shouldn't underestimate me!"

Ryuji: "Ain't no way I'm letting a first year beat me at video games! Bring it!"

You smiled over at your two friends as they continued their epic battle, both of them occasionally yelling out when something major happened. If this was what you had to look forward to while you recovered from your hard earned victory...this didn't seem so bad...


	41. Moving Forward

Wanted to include a familiar face in this chapter that I believed still didn't get enough screen time even with her additions in Royal, so hope you all enjoy that interaction. Besides that, I was wondering how people were finding the reader insert format. Honestly I could have just made this an Akira/Ren story, but stuck to doing a reader insert mostly out of principal. Regardless, I'll stick with my current format, but I just wondered if people were finding it okay. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Ann: "Hiya! Is it cool to come up?"

You: "Mhm!"

You put down the manga you had been reading, placing it to one side as you watched Ann come up the stairs. The final counting of votes would occur tomorrow, and you were pretty excited to see what had become of Shido after your intervention. Your recovery had been going smoothly, with Kasumi coming over every day she could and spending the night whenever too. Today however, her coach called her up, reminding her that she had practice today. With Kasumi busy, Ann had sent you a message, asking if you wanted to hang out.

Ann: "By the way, I brought someone along, hope that's cool!"

You: "Hm? Who'd you-"

As Ann reached the top of the stairs, you saw her companion following her, the familiar face of Shiho Suzui now visible. It had been quite some time since you last saw her, remembering taking her to the roof of Shujin after she finished her rehabilitation in the hospital.

Shiho: "Hi there..."

You: "Shiho! Hey, been a while. How you been?"

Shiho: "Pretty good. How's your recovery going?"

You suddenly realised your condition, remembering your leg was still wrapped up and stitched.

Ann: "I thought Shiho might be able to help! Obviously falling down the stairs isn't the same as what she went through...but still..."

Falling down the stairs? You saw Ann giving you an insistent look, making it clear that she had told Shiho a small lie on how your condition had come about. It made sense, telling her you had been shot would definitely be difficult to explain after all. For now, you played along.

You: "Heh, still telling Sojiro there's a loose board in those rickety old steps. Apologies that you have to see in this state"

Shiho: "It's alright. Your leg will get better eventually, that's what you should focus on"

Ann and Shiho sat down on the couch near to you, continuing the conversation. Shiho began to absent mindedly look around your room.

Shiho: "You have lots of decorations. Though the...stockpile of protein is a bit...confusing, do you work out a lot?"

You: "S-Something like that..."

Shiho: "In any case, I like your room"

You: "Thanks. Still dusty despite all the cleaning, but I can't complain"

Suddenly, Morgana leapt up the sofa and onto Shiho's lap, startling her slightly.

Ann: "Hey! Mona!"

You: "S-Sorry about him!"

Shiho: "It's quite alright, he just startled me a bit...Mona, right?"

Shiho began to pet the feline gently, Morgana clearly enjoying himself despite his disdain for his cat form.

Shiho: "He's very pretty"

You: "Looks can be deceiving. He's a massive troublemaker"

Morgana: "Look who's talking, Mr Bullet Wound!"

Shiho: "Hehe...I don't think he was a fan of hearing that"

Shiho laughed lightly at Mona's response to you, hearing your cat meow at you loudly most likely. Ann smiled at her friend as she giggled, before the conversation continued on.

You: "So, what did you want to do?"

Ann: "Well...I didn't really think that far..."

Ann rubbed the back of her neck slightly out of embarrassment before continuing.

Ann: "I just remembered you said you wanted to hang out together with her sometime, so I brought her along!"

Shiho: "You...wanted to hang out together?"

You: "We never really got a chance to get to know each other before...everything happened. You seemed nice from what I saw, and any friend of Ann is...well you get the idea"

Shiho: "I see"

You: "Just wish I could move around a bit more, can't exactly be the best host with one leg all wrapped up"

Shiho: "It's quite alright. Maybe we can just chat for a bit?"

Ann: "Sounds good to me, I haven't had the chance to catch up with you for a while since you moved schools. I want all the details!"

Shiho: "The details?"

Ann: "First off, how's classes going?"

Shiho: "Oh..okay I suppose. They teach a lotta different stuff to Shujin, so its a lot of work for me to keep up"

Ann: "Are...you thinking of joining the volleyball team there?"

You wanted to ask the same thing, but didn't know it was appropriate to talk about due to what happened.

Shiho: "I...I don't know yet. The team over there does seem nice, and the coach doesn't have any nasty rumours..."

Ann: "But...?"

Shiho: "But...I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet. Don't get me wrong, I loved volleyball, but now all I can associate with it is..."

Shiho looked down disheartened, reminded of memories of Kamoshida and his abuse most likely.

You: "No rush for you to jump back into it. Get a hang of every day life there to start with. Take your time as I always say"

Shiho: "Yeah...will do"

Ann: "On to more happy topics! You make any new friends over there? Oooh, maybe even a boyfriend?!"

Shiho: "A-Ann!"

Shiho blushed slightly at the last part, possibly uncomfortable sharing that in your presence.

Shiho: "W-Well...there is this one guy..."

Ann: "I knew it! What's he like? What year is he? You asked him out yet?"

Ann was bombarding her friend with questions at a rapid speed, leaving her in the dust as she blushed more and more.

You: "Ease up Ann"

Ann: "Hey, you know how much of a romance lover I am!"

Shiho: "U-Um..."

You: "You don't have to talk about it around me if you don't want to"

Shiho: "N-No, its okay. Ann always talks about how super dependable you are, so I feel comfortable with it"

Ann: "H-Hey! I don't ALWAYS talk about him!"

It was Ann's turn to blush, Shiho looking pleased she was able to get a modicum of revenge on her friend.

Ann: "S-So, what's this guy like?"

Shiho: "Well...he helps me a lot in class, even though exams are coming up. Most of the other students are focused on studying for finals in their friendship groups, so I was just sorta left out. But he offered to help me...it was...really nice of him..."

Ann: "You should totally be like 'if I get a good grade, can my reward be a date'?"

Shiho: "I-I don't think I'm confident enough for that..."

Ann: "Come on! Any guy would be super lucky to have you! Aren't I right F/n?!"

You: "Well I can't say personally since I'm spoken for...but I think you definitely deserve someone that treats you well, maybe this guy is that someone"

Shiho: "Thank you. By the way, I didn't know you were dating anyone"

Ann: "You should totally see F/n and his girlfriend, they're sooooo cute! You remember that first year honours student?"

Shiho: "I...think so? Yoshizuma? Or something like that?"

You: "Yoshizawa. We've been dating for a few months already"

Shiho: "That's great news. I'm glad you've been able to make so many friends despite all the rumours about you"

You: "Yeah...me too"

Ann: "Well its good to know you're doing alright over there. I miss you lots you know!"

Shiho: "I miss you too Ann..."

Ann: "Gah! I'm killing the mood again aren't I? My bad, how bout we start planning your guy's double dates!?"

Shiho and You: "Huh?!"

For the rest of the afternoon, you sat around and chatted a bit, talking about Shiho's new school, the Phantom Thieves, and anything in between that came to mind. Ann was right that seeing Shiho did make you a bit more relaxed about the condition of your leg, knowing that it was only a matter of time until you could get up without help, and things could go back to normal. Eventually Shiho had to get going, saying goodbye to you both as she left the café.

Ann: "It feels like a lifetime ago since Kamoshida..."

You: "You said it..."

The two of you stood there, reminiscing about the past for a moment. You moved over to Ann as best you could, leaning against the counter as you continued talking.

Ann: "Did you ever think things would end up this way? Us being on the run as we take down the corrupt adults in society?"

You: "Not even close, I was just expecting to have a boring year of schooling at Shujin. Part of me is grateful actually..."

Ann: "Hm? How come?

You: "Well because of all this, I met all of you...the best friends I've ever had"

Ann: "You really mean that?"

You nodded at your friend before continuing, Ann giving you a large smile from hearing what you thought of her.

You: "There were plenty of people writing me off as just some deliquent as soon as Kamoshida opened his big mouth, but all of you guys got to know the real me. And as a result, I've found friends I genuinely want to stay in my life forever"

Ann: "You put in time too you know! I'm sure you heard plenty of rumours about me and Kamoshida back then, but you made an effort to get to know who I really was, despite me trying to stop you"

You: "Heh, I still remember chasing after you when you got that call from Kamoshida. You were such a hassle you know?"

Ann: "I just assumed you were like the rest of the students at Shujin, glad I was wrong though..."

You and Ann shared a brief moment of silence as you looked back on your past year, happy it had gone how it did despite all your hardships.

You: "Just want you to know, that I couldn't ask for better people to call my friends"

Ann: "F/n...."

Ann smiled brightly once you had finished your little speech, coming straight over to give you a large hug.

Ann: "You're so sappy you know that?"

You: "Heh, almost dying twice does that to you...reminded me how lucky I am"

Ann: "I honestly feel the same way about you and the others, you guys really are such good friends"

You: "'Super dependable' right?"

You smirked slightly, referencing the fact Ann regularly talked to Shiho about you. Noticing your teasing, Ann, released you from her embrace, giving you a slightly irritated face that caused you to laugh. Slowly, she came around, joining you in the laughter for a bit before continuing the conversation as she checked the time on her phone.

Ann: "I should probably be heading back too. Anything I can help with before I go?"

You: "I'm alright, leg's healed enough so I can start moving around on my own. You okay to meet up here tomorrow like we planned?"

Ann: "Mhm! I'm looking forward to seeing Shido spill everything!"

You: "Same here, see ya Ann"

Ann waved you goodbye and took her leave from Leblanc. Slowly but surely you made your way back upstairs, night eventually beginning to set in as you continued reading away, excited for tomorrow...

_~The Next Day - Evening~_

Futaba: "Quiet down you guys! It's about to start!"

Ryuji: "Sweet! Here we go!"

Sojiro turned up the volume of the TV as you all tuned into the broadcast of Shido's speech. As you had expected, the corrupt politician still won by a landslide against the other competitors for prime minister. That isn't what mattered though, what did was the speech after, where he would hopefully admit to his crimes. You watched as Shido took to the stage, getting in front of the microphone to begin his speech.

Shido: "My election is the result of every citizen's aid. Your support warms my heart! That is why...that is exactly why...I cannot forgive myself! The reason president Okumura passed away is...I am the one who killed him!"

Shido supporters near to him quickly began to freak out, motioning to people behind the scenes in an attempt to stop his confession.

Shido: "I also manipulated the information that the Phantom Thieves were behind the series of incidents. The one who controlled the hearts of others, and gave rise to countless victims...is myself. It was all for my own promotion...for my own selfish gain. I've even used people's lives as stepping stones in order to claim this country as my own ship. I am a true criminal that can be tried for any crime, and it still wouldn't be enough! I will confess everything! Please, I beg everyone to pass judgement on me! If I could atone for all I've done with my life, i request that I be judged at once..."

Finally, Shido's lackeys got what they wanted, the TV transmission cutting out to stop him saying anything more. It was still too late. The world knew of what he had done, and he'd face the judgement he so desperately desired.

Kasumi: "We did it..."

Ryuji: "Hell yeaaaah!"

Sojiro: "Everyone! Raise your glass. Allow me to..."

Sojiro was about to continue before he turned to you, motioning you forward.

Sojiro: "You know what? I think you should be the one to make a speech"

Yusuke: "I second that! We would not have come this far without your leadership"

Kasumi: "Come on senpai! Won't you?"

You: "Alright, alright!"

Sojiro grinned slightly as you moved forward to address everyone. All your teammates were here, also joined by Sojiro and Sae to for the celebrations.

You: "I'm not the best at these so I'll just come out and say it: I'm proud of us. This was all thanks to every one of you fighting for justice"

Futaba: "I got to avenge...my mom. It's all...thanks...to everyone...thank-"

Futaba wasn't able to get any more out before she began to cry, overjoyed she had finally finished things. Your friends quickly reassured her as you all continued.

Haru: "I was able to settle a debt in regards to my father as well"

Ann: "We really did work hard for this..."

Haru was the next to begin sobbing, Ann comforting her as well.

You: "It really is finally over huh? We can finally put it all to rest. Wakaba...Okumura...Akechi..."

Makoto: "Shido will be proven guilty of every crime he's done, and they'll be at peace... right sis?"

Sae: "It will be difficult to send him to trial immediately, but I will work tirelessly until the causality between his crimes can be established"

Ryuji: "We can testify too you know"

Sae: "Thank you, but I don't want to put any more unnecessary attention towards you all. Besides, its about time us adults showed you we can handle things"

Sojiro: "So, what about this guy's education?"

Sae: "I believe it will be fine for him to return to school. It's true that your face will be recognised amongst those involved, but I doubt they'll take a firm action like suddenly coming to arrest him"

You: "Remind me not to wear any masquerade masks to school. Might end up causing problems"

Haru: "I doubt you will have many issues with that"

Sae: "There is the issue of his leg wound however. You still haven't had much time to recover, so perhaps returning to school may not be wise"

You: "I'll see what Tae says about it. I should be fine though, its healing well this time"

Sae: "I'm happy to hear it. I will work hard to make sure you are all protected, even after this business with Shido and F/n's suicide has died down. Prosecuting Shido is the first step in that"

You: "Think that's enough serious talk for one night. Time to celebrate!"

Kasumi: "You said it senpai!"

Ryuji: "Cheers!"

Phantom Thieves: "Cheers!"

Sojiro and Sae: "Cheers"

Sae was barely able to get her drink to her mouth before she heard the ring of her phone, setting down her drink to look at it.

Sae: "I need to go. It seems Shido has already been transferred to a hospital"

Makoto: "Sure you can't celebrate with us just a bit sis?"

Sae: "I truly am sorry. Please enjoy yourselves...but in moderation okay? He'll be starting school soon after all, so now you all have no excuses not to focus on your education"

You: "We'll be alright, good luck at the office"

With a small nod and a smile, Sae left Leblanc, leaving you to your celebrations together. As you all continued to enjoy yourselves, you felt your phone vibrate, seeing you got a text from Mishima.

Ryuji: "What ya looking at dude?"

You: "Mishima. He says the Phan-site hasn't been affected by Shido's confession"

Kasumi: "That isn't normal, right?"

Yusuke: "That's an understatement. I expected our popularity would skyrocket after our grand reveal and Shido's confession"

Ann: "Wonder why nothing's going on"

Haru: "Well, we should remember that we didn't do it for the popularity. Let's just trust Sae-san has things covered from here. Personally, I'm fine with the Phantom Thieves staying niche if it means Shido answers for his crimes"

Ann: "Yeah...you're right!"

For now, you sent Mishima a text telling him you didn't mind, the ultra phan going the extra mile and telling you he'd change the question on the Phan-site despite your response. You rolled your eyes and put your phone away, enjoying the rest of your night to the best of your ability. You chatted away, drank, and ate away together, celebrating the final chapter in the mental shutdown cases.

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

You could easily spot Kasumi in the crowds of the train station, seeing you gorgeous girl waving at you to get your attention, a smile on her face. Today was your first day back to school, and you thought of no better way to start it than by walking there with your girlfriend. You headed on over through the crowds, doing your best not to bump your leg as it was still healing.

You: "Hey there"

Kasumi: "Hiya senpai! It's so nice having you back at school again"

You: "Feels weird being out without a hood on again, but I'm glad I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder"

You were suddenly barged by a commuter, almost losing your balance as you were forced to put all your weight on your bad leg, wincing in pain. Kasumi quickly tried to help you, grabbing onto you to keep you upright and looking at the man who barged you angrily as he disappeared into the crowds.

Kasumi: "No one's in that much of a hurry..."

You: "Guess that guy was...ow..."

The train arrived, Kasumi helping you on board as you both sat down in the busy train car. Kasumi quickly began trying to analyse the state of your leg, worried over you.

Kasumi: "Are you sure you'll be okay today?"

You: "I'll manage. Tae did say it'd be better if I continued resting, but she knew I had finals coming up so heading back is kind of a big deal"

You awaited Kasumi's response, surprised when you heard her say nothing. You slowly turned your head to look at her, seeing a shocked expression on her face.

You: "You...did know finals were coming up...right?"

Kasumi: "E-Erm....well..."

Kasumi couldn't look you in the eye as she spoke, a nervous look on her face telling you all you needed to know.

You: "Seriously? I wasn't even at school and I knew that!"

Kasumi: "I was busy you know! All that crazy stuff kinda occupied my mind..."

You couldn't really argue with her there. The isolation at home meant that you spent some time studying where you could, but Kasumi had her practice, Phantom Thief business, and tending to you, to occupy her.

Kasumi: "What am I going to do?!"

You: "Calm down, we can hold another study session at Leblanc. I'm sure you're not the only one who forgot about finals"

Ryuji quickly popped into your head, knowing for sure there was no way he was prepared for the upcoming exams. The train finally came to a stop as you and Kasumi exited the cart and began your walk to Shujin, ready for your first day back...

_~After School~_

Sojiro: "Ah, you're back!"

Futaba: "Yo, how was your first day back?"

You: "Exhausting. Seems the rumours bout me are back with a vengeance, not to mention my leg is killing me"

Sojiro: "Just give it time, you'll get back into the groove of things"

You: "Fingers crossed. By the way boss, I was wondering if you'd be okay with us holding a study session here in a bit? Finals are coming up after all"

Sojiro: "Sure, café's quiet at the moment so I'm okay with it"

Futaba: "You'll bring us snacks now and then, right?"

Sojiro: "Uh...you don't even have exams..."

You heard the front door quickly swing open, your friends entering the café with their school stuff in tow.

Makoto: "Pardon the intrusion"

Sojiro: "Glad to see you all. Don't mind me, make yourselves at home"

Haru: "You're too kind. We'll take you up on that offer"

Kasumi: "By the way Kitagawa-senpai, aren't the exams at Kosei already finished? Why did you decide to come along?"

Yusuke: "I wish to capture Ryuji's face of dismay as he struggles to study on time. The mixture of anguish and desperation were quite the exquisite sight the last time we studied together"

Ryuji: "Hey! It ain't gonna be like last time!"

Yusuke: "Oh? Have you kept your studies up to date this time around?"

Ryuji: "W-Well...no, b-but-"

Morgana: "The results would be the same even if he did study"

Ryuji: "You wanna say that again furball?!"

Ann: "Now now you guys, just think of it as helping us out"

Makoto and Haru looked over at you, sighing out as they readied themselves for the task ahead of them.

Makoto: "Guess it's up to us to salvage their grades...again..."

Haru: "I'm sure it will be fine Mako-chan"

You: "You focus on Ryuji. He doesn't put in the effort unless there's a risk he'll get smacked"

Ryuji: "H-Huh?! Hold up a second"

Makoto: "A fair point. Let's see what you know Ryuji"

Haru: "I'll see what I can help you with Ann"

Ann: "You're a lifesaver Haru"

Futaba: "Guess that leaves you two lovebirds as study partners"

Futaba pointed towards you and Kasumi as you all sat down, ready to get to work on studying.

You: "Alright first year, let's see what we can do with you"

Kasumi: "Hehe, I'm in your care senpai!"

You began to go over the topics you had been studying. Your relationship with Kawakami had meant she had kept you up to date on school topics and homework during your absence, not wanting you to fall behind. Slowly but surely you made your way through the topics, helping out Ryuji and Ann wherever you could as well.

Ryuji: "Did we really study that?"

Makoto: "You'd know if you weren't always on your phone in class"

You: "He is usually the first one to message the chat whenever classes bore him"

Ann: "Gah, why can't they make this stuff more interesting?!"

Sojiro: "Easy now, how bout you all take a break?"

Ryuji: "Sounds good to me! I can't do anymore..."

You: "I'll help with the coffee"

Sojiro: "You sure? You really shouldn't be straining that leg of yours"

You: "I'll be alright"

You joined Sojiro behind the bar, putting on an apron as you got to work making everyone their coffee's, with Futaba and Ryuji sticking to sweeter drinks. Thanks to Sojiro's tutelage, you felt confident in your coffee skills, expertly creating the drinks as your friends watched in awe.

Haru: "You're quite impressive F/n!"

Ann: "Right? I can barely make a decent cup of instant coffee..."

Makoto: "You memorised how we like them too?"

You: "What kinda friend would I be if I didn't know what drinks you all liked?"

Kasumi: "That's my senpai!"

You and Sojiro served up the beverages, sitting down again with your own one as they all began to drink away, clearly enjoying the coffee's.

Ryuji: "So like, we've been doing Phantom Thief work all this time, right? We learnt a bunch from doing that. Even if we study and learn what we can at school, doesn't it feel kinda pointless?"

You: "Studying is important. I don't think fighting Shadows and changing the hearts of criminals can be put on a job résumé"

Ryuji: "But its LIFE experience ya know? Like, we've already have to deal with some of the worst people out there"

Sojiro: "Those sorts of experiences are important too, but common sense is just as important. You should know better than anyone how nasty adults without commons sense can be"

Haru: "That's a great point"

Sojiro: "Someday you'll graduate high school and become adults. Then when you get married, you'll need common sense more than ever"

Ryuji: "Marriage huh?"

Ryuji slowly turned his head to face you, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. You already knew what he had planned as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

Ryuji: "So dude, you thinking of tying the knot someday?"

Ann: "Oooh, I wanna hear this too!"

Futaba: "Ditto"

Seems now it had been brought up, the topic wasn't gonna die down until you gave an answer. You looked over at Kasumi, the gymnast quickly averting her eyes from you as she blushed.

Kasumi: "Y-You should answer them...w-we need to get back to studying after all..."

You: "Not you too..."

Ryuji: "Come on man, it's a pretty simple question"

Ryuji used his hand to scruff up your hair a bit, with you finally pushing him off you as you got some space. The entire table looked at you expectantly, feeling a bit of heat radiating from your face.

You: "W-Well...I wouldn't...p-put it off the table..."

Ann: "Awww, so cute!"

Makoto: "I think you've embarrassed him enough for today"

You looked back towards Kasumi, your lover still unable to hide her blush as she kept her gaze off of you, but a small smile appearing on her face for a moment in response to what you said.

Yusuke: "Regardless, that won't be for a while. In the meantime, I'm more concerned about what I will be eating tomorrow"

Ryuji: "Cut it out man, you're making me hungry!"

Haru: "Why don't I go and buy us some things to eat from next door?"

Futaba: "Aw yeah, Haru for the win!"

Haru: "Hehe, I'll be back in a moment, continue studying for now okay?"

Ann: "Will do!"

You: "Alright Ryuji, let's see if we can get some of this through that thick skull of yours"

Ryuji: "You're my only hope man!"

You did your best to help your friends out with their studies, some of it helping to reinforce your own knowledge in preparation for the exams. After many long hours, you finally put your books down, exhausted.

Yusuke: "That concludes the last subject"

Ann: "That took soooo long!"

Makoto: "We covered all the difficult parts so you should probably be fine"

Haru: "Good work everyone"

Futaba: "See? You can do it if ya try!"

You nudged Kasumi a bit, grabbing her attention.

You: "How you feeling?"

Kasumi: "Tired, but more prepared for the exam at least!"

Ann: "Same here!"

Ryuji: "I can already feel all that info seeping out of my head....damn it..."

Ryuji slumped his chest onto the table in defeat, trying to come to terms with his fate.

Sojiro: "Well whatever happens, happens. Isn't it bout time you wrapped things up though? Be careful on your way home"

Morgana: "Sucks that you have to do exams even after saving Japan, changing Shido's heart, and recovering from your leg"

You: "No rest for the wicked I guess"

Ann: "Thanks for all the help you guys. Wish me luck for tomorrow!'

Ryuji: "If anyone's gonna need luck, its me..."

You: "Stay positive man"

You patted a disheartened Ryuji on the back as he made for the exit. Yusuke followed him out, forming a rectangle with his fingers as he tried to frame the blonde's face, much to his annoyance. One by one, your friends filtered out of the café, wishing you all a goodnight. As usual, Kasumi came at you for a tight hug and a goodnight kiss, leaving with a smile. You chatted a bit with Sojiro about your first day before heading upstairs for the evening, wanting to get an early night for your final exams in the morning...


	42. An Uneasy Feeling

I got a notification on here saying this story was available to enter that Wattpad awards thing they're doing at the moment. Unfortunately, you can only enter stories that are finished/completed, and I'm nowhere near ending this thing, which I'm honestly happy about. I don't mind to much anyways. So this chapter started off as the big finale with Yaldaboath, which I know a lot of you are excited about seeing. While writing it though, I remembered a few of the other confidants I've missed out on referencing so far, and wanted them to have their time in the spotlight before all the craziness happens. Therefore, here's another one of those confidant chapters I've been doing, with also the occasional hints and foreshadowing of upcoming events. Despite loving their side stories to death, Hifumi and Chihaya were some of the most difficult confidants to write about here, mostly due to me knowing absolutely nothing about playing shogi or fortune telling. However, I did a bit of research and I think I did okay on their segments. To all of those patiently waiting for the finale, don't worry, I plan to have the next chapter be super focused on that epic final fight. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Morgana: "Phew, day one finally over. How's it feel?"

You: "Like a cakewalk compared to getting shot"

You were walking around in the streets of Shibuya, wondering what to do for the afternoon now that your exams were over and done with for the day. Taking the opportunity, you returned the DVD you had rented back to the store, taking out a new one to watch later. You also browsed the bookstore a bit, wondering if there were any titles you should buy. Overall, you were really just killing time, none of your friends having invited you out today, most likely due to being exhausted from exams. You were browsing through the books when a familiar face caught your eye, turning to see Hifumi perusing the selection herself. Possibly feeling your eyes on her, she began looking around, eventually spotting you to her surprise.

Hifumi: "Oh, hello there F/n"

You: "Hey, looking for books again?"

Hifumi: "Yes, I heard that a foreign shogi star recently released a book detailing some unorthodox strategies"

You: "Hard at work starting from scratch again?"

Hifumi: "It's not so bad, I'm actually finding it quite enjoyable. Its been some time since I so actively studied new shogi techniques"

Hifumi gave you a gentle smile as she found the book she was looking for, grabbing it off the shelf before continuing to talk with you.

Hifumi: "I'm glad to see you are doing well. Seeing you on television like that was quite a shock"

You: "Talking about my 'suicide'? Or my grand re-emergence?"

Hifumi: "Both I suppose"

You: "Had to keep my moves hidden while I set up checkmate, sorry"

Hifumi: "Its good to see you've taken my lessons to heart. When the police reported your fate, I was quite insistent that Kitagawa-kun tell me what you had planned, much to his dismay"

You: "Didn't believe for a second I was dead?"

Hifumi: "I taught you well enough to know you wouldn't fall into the enemies hands so easily"

You: "Sorry for keeping you out of the loop, your lessons really were a big help though. Oh, by the way, before I forget..."

You rummaged through your school bag, Hifumi looking at you curiously. Eventually you found the object you wanted, pulling out one of the calling cards Sojiro had given you.

You: "If you ever want to practice together outside the church, stop by again. First rounds on me, as an apology for keeping you in the dark"

Hifumi: "Oh, thank you. Perhaps I'll see you down there sometime"

Hifumi took the card and placed it in her pocket. You followed her over to the cashier, giving her a moment to pay for her new book before you both exited the store.

You: "Well, see you around"

Hifumi: "Definitely, don't be afraid to call me if you ever want to play again"

You: "Heh, one of these days I will defeat you"

Hifumi gave you a confident smirk in response to your declaration.

Hifumi: "You will certainly try"

With that, the two of you departed, heading back home for the evening to sort something important you needed to plan...

_~Evening~_

Futaba: "Just pick one alreadyyyyy"

Morgana: "Something like this can't be rushed Futaba. It's a gentleman's responsibility after all"

Futaba ignored the cat, poking you over and over on the cheek while you continued trying to browse the web on your laptop despite her annoyances.

Futaba: "Notice me senpai!"

You: "Who are you, Kasumi?"

Futaba: "Finish up already! Mona can't use a gamepad, and I'm boooored!"

You: "You're the one who invited yourself over. Besides, I want this to be perfect"

Futaba: "Just stay in and play videogames, sounds like a perfect Christmas date to me"

You flicked Futaba lightly on the forehead, seeing her pout in annoyance before returning to the couch. Today had been the first day of exams, with it going well for you as usual. After you returned home, you had begun planning for your Christmas date with Kasumi. However you had quickly come to a roadblock, stuck between two options of where to take her.

You: "Both of them are good...maybe this one one? But this one has that....hmmm..."

Futaba: "Ugh! Just flip a coin or something!"

Morgana: "You can't leave something like this up to fate!"

You: "Wait...fate...that's it! You two are geniuses!"

Futaba: "I-I am? I mean- of course I am! My INT stat is maxed after all"

Morgana: "Mwhehe, you only NOW notice my greatness?"

You quickly pulled out your phone, flicking through your contacts until you got to the name you were looking for. You quickly tapped on the contact number, holding your phone up to your ear as you waited for Chihaya to answer.

Chihaya: "I had a feeling you would call. It's important right?"

You: "Yeah, really serious"

Chihaya: "I will do my utmost to aid you with my fortunes then!"

You: "You're a lifesaver...you ready?"

Chihaya: "Yes...tell me what troubles you"

You: "...which Christmas date should I pick for my girlfriend?"

There was a long silence as you waited a response back, waiting for Chihaya's appraisal of your fortunes.

Chihaya: "Seriously?! THAT'S what was so important?!"

You: "Huh?"

Chihaya: "I thought you were calling for something life threatening! Something serious!"

You: "This is serious! I narrowed it down to two places but I want this to be perfect. Besides, you still owe me for that salt rock incident!"

Chihaya: "I paid you back didn't I?"

You: "Paying me back doesn't get rid of all the dust in my bag. I'm still picking that stuff out of it!"

You could hear Chihaya sighed out in annoyance, before finally responding.

Chihaya: "The second one"

You: "Really, you sure?"

Chihaya: "Do you want my help or not? Jeez..."

You shrugged and followed the fortune tellers advice, putting down a reservation for your second option.

You: "You're a lifesaver. So, how did you figure it out? The tarot cards tell you or something?"

Chihaya: "Nope. I just flipped a coin"

You did a double take, surprised Chihaya had taken the simple approach Futaba had come up with.

You: "I thought you did some mystical stuff!"

Chihaya: "Just because you were overthinking things, doesn't mean I was going to. I'm sure your girlfriend will be happy with wherever you take her"

You: "But....no...you're right"

Chihaya: "Glad you see things my way. I gotta get back to the stall, stop by if you need anything okay?"

You were about to hang up when something piqued your interest, remembering the first thing Chihaya had said to you when you called.

You: "Hey, before you go"

Chihaya: "Hm?"

You: "You said you expected me to call...why is that?"

Chihaya: "Oh...well, with everything going on right now...I decided to do a read on your future...and well..."

You: "What did I get?"

Chihaya: "The...reversed Judgement card. It...symbolises punishment for you actions...and perhaps even destruction..."

Chihaya had been pretty accurate with her readings on you in the past, so what she was saying honestly did make you worry.

Chihaya: "D-Don't worry! After all, you're the one who showed me that fates can be changed!"

You: "Heh, true..."

Chihaya: "Be safe...okay?"

You: "Yeah, have a good night Chihaya"

With that, you ended your call, quickly bombared by Futaba once more despite a grim blanket now covering your mood. You didn't know what your future held, but it seemed you needed to be on your guard...

_~The Next Day - After School~_

Shinya: "Oh F/n! Hey!"

You: "Hey Shinya, been a while"

The young gamer quickly rushed over to you, clearly happy to see you around the arcade once more.

Shinya: "What are you doing here? I already taught you everything I know...remember?"

You: "Meh, finished my exams for the day and just wanted to let off some steam. You free for a game?"

You motioned over to the Gun About game machine, Shinya's eyes lighting up a bit in response.

Shinya: "Sure, lets see if your skills aren't rusty after all this time"

The two of you walked over to the machine, slotting your payment into it before drawing your guns. The game began, each of you frantically trying to aim and hit the targets before the other. It was hard to keep track of where to shoot, the muzzle flashes and explosions on the display dragging your attention occasionally. Despite this though, you seemed to be winning, Shinya having trouble landing any targets. After a while of playing, the scores were tallied up, beating Shinya by the skin of your teeth. Normally that would be something you'd be proud of, but something seemed wrong about the kid today.

You: "You alright? You seem a bit off"

Shinya: "Yeah...some stuff happened..."

You placed the guns back on their pedestals, walking away from the machines to get a bit of privacy and talk.

Shinya: "I...got in trouble at school today"

You: "Fighting your 'war' again?"

Shinya: "No, that ended remember?"

You: "Then what happened?"

Shinya: "I was chatting about the Phantom Thieves, saying how cool all you guys were, and how that Shido guy was rotten! Then all of a sudden, the teacher pulls me away and gives me detention, saying stuff like Shido did nothing wrong. That's not true though right? He's a bad guy!"

You: "One of the worst"

Shinya: "Then, why would I get detention for that?"

You didn't really have an answer for that, part of you still trying to figure out what was going in in regards to the Shido case. You sat next to Shinya silent, hanging your head a bit.

Shinya: "Well, I don't mind much'

You: "Huh?"

Shinya: "I'll always support you guys, no matter how many detentions I get! So you just make sure that Shido guy gets what he deserves, got it?"

You: "Heh, we'll see what we can do"

The two of you shared a fist bump together, chatting about anything that came to mind until you finally left Akihabara and headed home. You had seen enough evidence to know something about the case of Masayoshi Shido was weird, and you knew just the person who could help explain it to you.

_~Evening~_

Yoshida: "I must say, I was surprised you wish to speak to me today. The last of your final exams occured this afternoon, correct?"

You: "You're pretty knowledgeable on the school system"

Yoshida: "Well, its helpful to know in my line of work after all. Young adults are more inclined to listen to me if I am able to understand their worries. Are you not tired?"

You had met up with Yoshida after school today, finishing the exams with another perfect score. Throughout the tests and hang outs after, your mind had kept being drawn back to Shido, and the lack of a positive reaction from the general public after his confession. Wanting to try to understand things, you turned to the most knowledgeable person you knew when it came to politics. The two of you had met at Shujin and walked to the ramen bar you occasionally worked at, part of you feeling bad for the overworked staff member behind the counter.

You: "I'll be alright. I just needed to discuss something with you"

Yoshida: "You're referring to Masayoshi Shido, correct?"

You: "So I'm not the only one confused by what's happening..."

You had been sure to select a section of the restaurant away from other customers, giving you the ability to speak about your problems.

You: "I want to say that I don't care about how people think of the Phantom Thieves, that only Shido's prosecution matters...but...everything just seems off. Do you have any idea why there's so little reaction?"

Yoshida: "Hm. Quite frankly there could be a myriad of reasons. To my understanding, Shido's subordinates may be orchestrating things behind the scenes, in hopes of minimising damages from his confession....however..."

You: "Yes?"

Yoshida: "Let's think about it this way: all of the previous major cases the Phantom Thieves solved had a few things in common. Firstly, the people targeted were all adults. Secondly, said adults were using their positions of power to harm others for their own gain"

You finished your mouthful of noodles, savouring the taste before responding.

You: "Okay, but both those apply to Shido, right?"

Yoshida: "Ah, but there is one more major correlation between your cases: each of the people you targeted, had a vocal party wishing to see them confess their crimes. For Kamoshida, it was the students he hurt or the ones who spread rumours of him. Madarame, the pupils who's careers he ruined. Kaneshiro, the individuals he blackmailed. Each had a party who saw them for who they truly were, and thus, supported you in your actions"

You: "Are you saying Shido was the exception? He hurt plenty of people"

Yoshida: "True, but most were most likely dealt with swiftly, or left in a state where they wished not to speak out against him"

You had already seen how Shido dealt with individuals who wished to speak out, having seen what he did to Futaba to keep her quiet about her mother's death. You finished another load of noodles as Yoshida continued his explanation.

Yoshida: "Shido was the only criminal who didn't garner the Phantom Thieves any added support, as many had already put their faith in him and his efforts to lead this country"

You: "But he's still a criminal, right? Wouldn't people focus on that?"

Yoshida: "That part also perplexes me. Even in cases such as this, there are those in society that would reject Shido out of the principles of justice, as well as those who would simply wish to play devil's advocate. Such groups don't appear to exist in this case however...which is highly unusual..."

You: "So something weird IS going on..."

Yoshida: "My apologies, it wasn't my intention for you to leave with more questions than answers"

You: "It's quite alright, you've given me a lot to think about. Thanks again"

Yoshida: "Anytime, we are comrades in arms after all. Now I'm not sure about you, but nothing helps revitalise me after talking politics...than these noodles!"

Yoshida tucked into his meal with increased vigor, with you following close behind. You had confirmation now that something unusual was occurring in the case of Masayoshi Shido...you just weren't sure why, or what effect it might have...

_~The Next Day - After School~_

Newscaster: "...There, they announced the poor health of their leader, Masayoshi Shido. As such, the special Diet session was postponed, along with Shido's inauguration as prime minister"

Makoto: "Postponed?!"

The nearby news broadcast had been talking about Shido, delivering you the news you definitely didn't want to hear.

Ryuji: "They should be firing him!"

You: "Guess his lackeys are working overtime to handle him"

Makoto: "If this keeps up, my sister wont be able to take him to trial"

Nearby, you began to overhear adults talking about Shido, making excuses for his confession such as lack of sleep. They also voiced their hopefulness that he wouldn't be forced to step down, still wishing him to run this country after everything he did.

Yusuke: "How can people still believe in him?"

Kasumi: "Ann-senpai...is something wrong?"

Ann: "What the heck?!"

You looked over to Ann, seeing her looking down at her phone angrily before addressing you all.

Ann: "The Phantom Thieves are being treated like...well, like they never existed!"

You quickly pulled out your phone and loaded up the Phan-site, scrolling through dozens of messages calling the actions of your group fake, and others supporting Shido.

Morgana: "Goodness..."

Haru: "No link among the 'change of heart' incidents, only coincidental psychiatric disorders. The Phantom Thieves only used those rumours to their advantage"

Yusuke: "This is preposterous...who would believe such things?"

You: "Something weird is seriously going on..."

Kasumi: "Huh?"

Ann: "What do you mean?"

Your friends all turned to you, looking at you expectantly as they hoped for an explanation to this situation.

You: "I had a talk with a politician friend of mine last night. He told me something like this could never come about through normal means, there should always be a group supporting us, even a fraction of one..."

Morgana: "It's as if the people in reality have become distorted....this is worrying, but the only thing we can do right now is wait and see what happens"

Kasumi: "Yeah, I'm sure Sae-san will continue working hard to prosecute Shido, regardless of public outcry"

You: "Just feel bad putting all that heat on her"

Makoto: "Handling this kind of stuff is her job, she'll be alright. Besides, we couldn't have known the public would react in such an abnormal way"

Ryuji: "Just when I though shit was starting to make sense again...this sucks"

You leaned up against the railing of the walkway, holding your leg a bit as you tried to take the weight off of it. Despite you trying to play it off casually, Futaba spotted you, throwing a concerned look your way.

Futaba: "You okay?"

You: "Just a lil sore is all, think the drugs are wearing off"

Makoto: "Perhaps we can continue discussing this at Leblanc? It'd be more private and F/n could continue resting up"

Yusuke: "Sounds fine to me, as long as we aren't intruding"

You: "Not at all, I have to go see Tae for a checkup today though once we get back. You guys can make yourselves comfortable at the place until then"

Haru: "Alright then, let's get going"

Kasumi: "Do you need some help senpai?"

You: "I think I'm okay"

You put your weight back on your wounded leg, bearing with the small amount of soreness as you made your way back to the train station. You and your teammates struggled to hold your tongues as you rode the train to Yongen, people all around you making excuses for Shido and wishing him the best, while not once speaking of the Phantom Thieves.

_~Evening~_

Morgana: "Mementos..."

You: "What did you say?"

You looked down at Morgana seated next to you, the cat throwing out the word and attracting you all. With Sae unable to get a case together to prosecute Shido, and the threat of global Metaverse crimes, you were desperate for any solution to what was happening.

Morgana: "If we use Mementos, we might be able to do something"

Kasumi: "Wait, are you referring to THAT Mona-senpai?"

Ryuji: "Uh, wanna clue us in on what THAT is?"

Morgana: "While me and Kasumi were busy delving into Mementos, I started feeling something....the presence of a treasure..."

Makoto: "Wait, Mementos has a treasure!?"

Morgana: "It's the Palace of the general public, maintained by the collective unconsciousness. In other words, its the source of all distortions"

Ann: "So if we went after that treasure..."

You: "It would collapse Mementos entirely...impacting everyone..."

Yusuke: "That...could work"

Ryuji: "Sounds good to me!"

Morgana: "I will admit, the plan would wrap things up pretty smoothly"

Haru: "Hm? What do you mean?"

Morgana: "If my deductions are right, the reason something like the human cognition could exist in another world is probably at the depths of Mementos. Once it goes down, the cognition will lose substance"

Ann: "Annnd that means?"

Morgana: "It means that after we take down Mementos, the Phantom Thieves will seriously be out of business. We won't have the ability to infiltrate Palaces anymore"

Yusuke: "Ah, I see what you mean that it would wrap things up smoothly"

Haru: "I think it sounds like a fitting end!"

Ann: "Yeah, that's right!"

Sae: "Hm? It seems as though you've decided on something"

Ryuji: "Seems this really is gonna be our last job Miss Prosecutor"

You: "We're erasing the Metaverse"

Haru: "Once we accomplish this, we are entrusting the world to you respectful adults"

You: "In short, try not to mess things up once we're gone"

Sae: "I see, a tall order given how much you have done to better society, but I will accept this deal. I swear to make Masayoshi Shido stand and be tried in the court of law. Besides, my pride wont allow me to be continually saved by you all without doing anything in return"

Makoto: "We'll be counting on you"

Sojiro: "Guess things are decided then"

Ann: "You're the leader and this really is our last mission. Aren't you gonna say anything?"

You: "Yeah. I just want you to know I appreciate you all sticking by me in ending things. Let's go make sure the Phantom Thieves stay in the history books!"

Ryuji: "Damn right! With our awesome skills and kickass heists, history classes might actually be rad for once!"

Makoto: "We shouldn't delay in getting this final job finished, or things may only worsen"

You spotted Kasumi, looking at you worried, glancing occasionally at your leg.

You: "Tae says its practically healed at this point. Told me I can get the stitches removed tomorrow for an 'early Christmas gift'. Besides, can't delay things now, I still got a Christmas date to have"

Futaba: "THAT'S what you're focused on?!"

You gave Kasumi a wink, you lover giggling slightly in response.

Kasumi: "As long as you're healed up and stay safe in there, I'll be okay with it senpai!"

You: "Happy to hear it. Okay everyone, head home and rest up, tomorrow we end this"

Ryuji: "Dude don't make it sound so epic! Now there's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep!"

Yusuke: "Indeed, the excitement of it all is at its peak"

Ann: "Alright, see ya tomorrow!"

Ann was the first to leave as the others followed behind, all excited for one last job to take place.

Sojiro: "Be safe on your ways home!"

Sae: "Let's get going Makoto"

Kasumi: "I'll see you tomorrow, okay senpai?"

You: "Mhm"

Kasumi gave you a heartfelt kiss goodnight before leaving, only Futaba, Sojiro, and Mona left in the café with you.

You: "Keep an eye on the shop while we're gone, okay boss? I got Christmas gifts coming"

Sojiro: "You make plans to stop a global scale threat of mental shutdowns, and I get stuck on package pickup....you really are such a punk sometimes"

Sojiro laughed to himself as he exited the café, followed close behind by Futaba. You got to work locking up the place before heading up to bed, chatting with Mona before your dreams were once again occupied by that velvet place...

_~The Next Day - After School~_

You walked down the familiar steps of Mementos, praying it would be the last time. The ruin Igor had talked about was soon going to come to pass, and you had no intention on letting that happen, regardless of how you felt about that long nosed bastard.

You: "So, ready to get those pesky memories back?"

Morgana stopped next to you, clearly still nervous about the true nature of his being.

You: "It'll be fine, you'll still have a place with us, regardless of what happens"

Morgana: "Yeah...you're right"

Morgana gave you a faint smile as he walked ahead, beginning to stretch in preparation of his transformation.

Yusuke: "How did the removal of your stitches go?"

You: "All good, should have a gnarly scar, but I don't mind"

Kasumi: "Like I said, just please don't overwork yourself. There are plenty of floors between us and the depths so we should be careful"

Morgana: "Right, we should use the same strategy as any other Palace. No point focusing on the small fry"

With that, Mona leapt into the air, transforming into a car. You all hopped in, driving down the floors as fast as you could until you reached the first rest stop on your way, stretching once you got out of the car.

Ryuji: "Man, it's totally gonna take forever to get down there in the car!"

Futaba: "Not to mention its super cramped"

Morgana: "You got a better idea?!"

You heard the familiar sound of the nearby trains begin to get closer, piquing your attention.

You: "I just might..."

Yusuke: "Joker?"

You approached towards the tunnels, looking down to see a train coming at rapid speeds. You turned back to your companions with a smirk on your face.

You: "We're heading to the last stop, right?"

Ann: "Huh?"

Without any hesitation, you reached out and grabbed onto the train as it passed by, hitching a ride to the surprise of all your teammates.

You: "Come on!"

One by one, each of them quickly grabbed or leapt onto the train as well. You had never really explored where these trains were going, but you had reasoned that if you were heading for the depths, this train would end up there at some point. Your plan seemed to be working, descending deeper and deeper into Mementos. You were sure to hide yourself on the outside of the train as best you could, able to see the silhouettes of dozens of Shadows inside of it. After many more levels, you finally felt the train begin to slow down, finally arriving at an unfamiliar location to you. With the train now dormant, you hopped off, dusting off your outfit as the others joined you.

You: "Always wanted to do that"

Makoto: "Seems your recklessness survived through all your near death experiences"

You: "It worked didn't it?"

Ryuji: "That was so cool! It was like that one of those spy films I watched!"

Yusuke: "Oracle, can you confirm our location?"

Futaba: "Looks like we're at the lowest floor. Gotta love that fast travel!"

You: "And none of us are worse for wear. I'd call that a win-win"

You took a moment to analyse your unfamiliar surroundings. Dozens of train cars were stacked above one another, this place clearly the last stop for every train. Besides that, the long corridor down lead to a colossal stone door, similar to the ones you had opened in the past. You lead the team as you walked closer to it, the structure opening right away.

Morgana: "This must definitely be the depths of Mementos the Nav was talking about"

Futaba: "Hold on. This door is only one way"

Ann: "What do you mean?"

Futaba: "I had a quick look into its mechanism. We can get it, but nothing on the other side could get out"

Makoto: "It's as though whatever is down here was locked away"

Haru: "Wait, so you're saying the people going into there from the trains are choosing a life of imprisonment?"

You: "Let's go find out. Everyone stay on your guard"

Your teammates nodded in agreement as you ventured forth. You were going into this Palace completely blind, not knowing what the depth of Mementos held. Despite this, you continued on, venturing down in hopes to put an end to things, once and for all...


	43. The Collective Unconscious

Well, its the one you've been waiting for! The beginning of the end as it were. This is a pretty big finale and truly one of the greatest parts of the game, so its definitely gonna be hard to live up to it, or even improve it. With that said, I determined to give it my all, starting with this first part! Not sure how many the Yaldaboath segment will be split into, so I'll just have to see how things go. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Morgana: "I...was born here..."

Morgana stared at the heavily fortified quarantine cell, now having added to the myriad of questions this 'Prison of Regression' had created for you. Almost everything about this place confused you. The vein-like vines surrounding you, the prisoners who voluntarily stayed here, the presence of the targets who's hearts you had changed, and the rumours of a maximum security prisoner hidden in this cell. All those, and many more were still unanswered.

Haru: "Born...inside the prison?"

Ann: "Wait, then are YOU the dangerous inmate?!"

Morgana: "No, the inmate wasn't me, but I remember this place. Someone created me here, to guide all of you"

Kasumi: "Inmate...."

Yusuke: "Hm? What is on your mind Yoshizawa?"

You looked over to Kasumi, the young gymnast seemingly in deep thought about something.

Kasumi: "Senpai...isn't that what those two children called you? The cosplay ones?"

You: "You remember that?"

Futaba: "Cosplay? What's she talking about?"

Guard Captain: "We found them! The escapees are in front of the isolated cell! Alert! Alert! Capture them at once!"

You turned to the voices of your attackers as they shed their forms and prepared for combat. With no alternative, you all quickly drew your weapons. Unfortunately they had seriously taken you off guard, striking you a few times before you could properly prepare. Once you were ready though, it didn't take long to handle them all, healing the decent damage they had done soon after you defeated them.

Makoto: "Now isn't the time to be holding discussions. This place seems on high alert so we should move on quickly"

Morgana: "Right, I don't think it'll be long until we reach the depths. Let's go"

With a nod, you all continued on your way, only you stopping for a moment to look back at the maximum security cell. You had no idea about anything to do with this place, and yet, something about that cell seemed so....nostalgic. Before you could pin down what it was, you heard the sound of more forces approaching, quickly making your way back to the group to avoid them. From then on, you continued your infiltration, forcing your way through the security as stealth wasn't much of an option here due to the lack of cover. After many fights and puzzles, you finally approached the large building all the veins were leading towards, the coliseum-like structure towering over you all. As you entered inside, you made your way down, finally finding yourselves at the true depths of Mementos. Surrounding you were hundreds, maybe even thousands of cells, each of the occupants at peace with their surroundings. What was in the middle however, caught more of your attention, a hulking mass of cogs and metal forming a structure, the veins connecting to the top of it.

Futaba: "What's that thing in the middle?"

Ann: "Whatever it is, it looks disgustingly grand"

Kasumi: "Is this the treasure maybe?"

Yusuke: "It would seem so. There are no other passages out of here I can see"

Morgana: "Yeah, this is definitely it, there's no mistaking that presence. If we get rid of it..."

For a moment, Mona seemed unsure of himself, doubting what he was about to say. He quickly shook off whatever was bugging him however, finishing his sentence.

Morgana: "If we get rid of it, the public should come to it's senses!"

You held out your hand towards the structure, hoping it would shrink somewhat like the previous treasures you had taken had. Unfortunately, nothing happened, the treasure still standing tall.

You: "Guess bringing it out of here is out of the question"

Ryuji: "We just gotta make it disappear right? If we can't move it, we can just have to destroy it!"

Morgana: "Yeah, that will work"

Ann: "Once we do that, the entire Metaverse is gonna disappear, right?"

You: "Yeah, so be ready to book it if we have to escape out of here"

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm blaring began to echo around the room, the prisoners getting riled up as they noticed your presence.

Futaba: "Oh, I guess its no surprise that we got discovered. That thing isn't gonna sit back and let itself get destroyed"

Yusuke: "Even the inmates have started to liven up...how eerie. Are they planning something?"

Kasumi: "I don't think they can do that much behind those bars"

Makoto: "Hold on...something is off..."

You: "This whole place is off"

Makoto: "That's not what I mean. Shido said to us that the masses are allowing themselves to be held captive here. Could they truly be operating this gigantic system that eliminates intruders on its own? The prison guards and soldiers were very organized too..."

You: "What are you thinking?"

Yusuke: "Could you be implying that the general public doesn't rule this place? That someone else does?"

As if on cue, the sound of a bellowing laughter could be heard all around you, none of you able to pinpoint the cause of it.

Ann: "What was that?!"

Ryuji: "We don't have time to worry about that! Leave it for later!"

You: "He's right, the opportunity to handle the treasure is right here for us..."

You pulled out your pistol, pointing it towards the treasure as you continued.

You: "...let's not waste it"

You fired your weapon, shooting out one of the spotlights on the treasure as you all prepared for combat.

Morgana: "Alright, let's hurry up and destroy this thing! Everyone...give it your all!"

You: "Oracle, any advice?"

Futaba: "No glowing weak spots unfortunately. Its metal though, so guns and physical attacks might not work so well"

Ryuji: "Alright you oversized piece of garbage! Get wrecked!"

Skull ripped off his mask and called his Persona out, striking the treasure with a blast of lightning. You all followed up with elemental strikes of your own, blasting it over and over before you took a break to recover.

Prisoner: "STOP! STOP IT!"

Kasumi: "Huh?"

Prisoner: "DON'T TOUCH THE HOLY GRAIL!"

The voices of the prisoners surrounding you were desperate, all of them enraged and saddened by you attacking this structure.

Futaba: "Holy Grail...?"

Suddenly, you watched as the veins atop the structure began to pulsate pure energy, the pulse feeding into the structure.

Futaba: "What?! No way! It just healed all that damage!"

Ryuji: "Are you frickin kidding me?!"

Prisoner: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR HOLY GRAIL?!"

You: "They're the ones causing it!"

Prisoner: "THE HOLY GRAIL WILL NEVER FALL!"

Ryuji: "Damn it! This is never gonna end!"

Kasumi: "What do we do? We can't beat it at this rate"

Godlike Voice: "You fools. Human, yet wishing to eradicate the desires of humanity"

The voice that had laughed before had come back, now speaking to you in its booming volume.

Ann: "W-Who's that?!"

Godlike Voice: "Repent"

Makoto: "The treasure's...talking..."

Holy Grail: "I am revered as the granter of dreams for all who behold me. A being most commonly known as the Holy Grail. The Prison of Regression is representative of the collective desires of humanity"

Kasumi: "Our desires? That can't be..."

Holy Grail: "They wish to be chained down, surrender their cognition, and neglect the world around them. These feeble-minded common folk will make your 'social reform' all for naught. The shared heart of the masses has fallen into an excess of indolence and transformed into a prison"

All around you, the inmates began cheering on the speech, worshipping the Holy Grail and its knowledge.

Ryuji: "Damn it...they're worshipping that thing!"

Holy Grail: "Thus, the only suitable end for them...is to perish within the prison they wished for themselves"

Suddenly, the grail seemed to charge up, sending an arrow of pure energy towards you all. Taken by surprise, you had no time to dodge the attack, being hit straight on by the bolt, the searing pain staying with you.

Kasumi: "Senpai!"

Kasumi was about to rush over to you to try to aid you, but you held your hand out to stop her.

You: "Don't worry! Get into position!"

Kasumi: "But-"

You: "It's attention is on me...use that! Go!"

Reluctantly, Kasumi nodded, hanging back as you got to work. The spot where the bolt had come from was still fixated on you, readying up another blast.

You: "Oracle, gimme a hand?"

Futaba: "You got it! Hax mode on!"

Soon after, you felt your abilities become boosted, able to dodge under the next bolt as it fired towards you. Sprinting around the arena, you dodged and weaved between the blasts of energy, fragments of stone flying through the air around you as you got closer to the structure. When you felt you were close enough, you threw out your grappling hook, flying towards the grail and running along the side of it as you tried to pinpoint any weak spots to fire at. You emptied your gun out in between the cracks of the metal, your teammates hurling more attacks at the structure as you did. Before the grail could deliver a blast of energy right at you, you leapt off the structure, gracefully dodging the bolt in the air before landing next to your teammates, ready for more. Once again however, all your efforts had been in vain, the will of the people restoring the grail completely as they begged you to stop.

Futaba: "It healed again! Just...keep attacking! We can't lose!"

Haru: "It's readying to strike again!"

You: "Scatter and keep attacking!"

You all split up, heading your separate ways as you began pelting the treasure again. You took to the air once more, summoning Arsène and using his wings to fly you high up. As you began to fall back down to the earth, you fired dozens of cursed bolts of energy at the structure, peppering it with damage as best you could. At the last moment before you touched the ground, you called Arsène again, your Persona slowing your descent as you landed. Again, the structure was healed though, angering you at the unwillingness of the prisoners to let you free them.

Futaba: "I knew it...every time that thing heals it changes colour"

You: "I don't need aesthetics Oracle, I need a weak spot!"

Futaba: "Give me time okay? I'm working on it!"

You spotted Ryuji, sprinting away as he was fired at, the young blonde looking scared for his life.

Ryuji: "Shit shit shiiiiiit!"

As he was about to be hit, Yusuke's Persona got in the way of the attack, the bolt of energy harming the painter.

Ann: "Fox!"

Yusuke: "I'm alright! Keep yourselves scarce!"

Fox quickly recovered from his blow, slicing a bolt of energy in half before striking the grail with a icey blast, the mechanism for the energy bolts freezing for a moment.

Makoto: "Fox made an opening! Take it down!"

A nuclear blast was quickly seen after, followed by everyone once again striking at it as best they could. This wasn't going well though, you could already see everyone was getting exhausted and disheartened from the lack of progress. This feeling was made even more apparent when it once again healed, the grail now standing as a structure of pure gold.

Prisoners: "GET OUT OF HERE. GET OUT OF HERE..."

The prisoners all continued to chant what they were saying, completely enthralled by the grail.

Morgana: "If this is really how people feel, there's no way we'll be able to steal their hearts...we've come here for nothing..."

Haru: "This is horrible..."

Holy Grail: "You imbeciles are intoxicated by an undesired 'justice'. This is the will of the children of man, we have fallen into sloth. My shine, is proof that they desire my existence! As long as humanity yearns for me, I will never perish"

Makoto: "Is this really what everyone wants? To stop thinking and be guided by the Holy Grail?"

You: "Don't let it fool you. If everyone wanted that, we wouldn't be here!"

Kasumi: "Right, we'll keep fighting to let people decide for themselves!"

Makoto: "Yes...it's just so frustrating it makes me want to cry...but I will never agree with that!"

Morgana: "The humans I look up to aren't like that. No matter how painful reality is, it's all over if you don't try to change how things are! I'm not the only one who believes that...everyone here agrees! We don't want to turn back into the people we used to be! That's why we risked our lives coming here!"

You: "So we can move on with our lives...and decide our own futures!"

Ann: "Yeah!"

Holy Grail: "Humanity already wishes for their distortions to be actualised, I am merely the being that will ultimately grant those wishes. Now it is time I refrain from my place in this world, and begin to encroach upon reality itself!"

The grail began to pulsate a blue energy, all of you readying yourselves for whatever it had planned.

Makoto: "Encroach? What's it going to do?!"

Ann: "Hey, this doesn't look good!"

Futaba: "I got a bad feeling about this"

Yusuke: "What should we do?!"

You: "Let me-"

Morgana: "I don't know what you are...but you can't keep arbitrarily deciding all of this on your own!"

Morgana continued speaking to the godlike structure as it powered up, getting stronger and stronger.

Morgana: "Humans aren't all stupid like you say they are!"

Holy Grail: "Hmph. Indolent foolish humans, you shall offer your hearts to me!"

A laser beam of pure energy locked onto you all, slicing across you all and blasting you back away from the grail. As you stood back up, the structure continued to speak, seeing the ground turn white beneath you.

Holy Grail: "Now, the fusion can commence"

Yusuke: "The ground is-"

You: "This isn't good!"

Kasumi: "What do we do?!"

Suddenly, a burst of pure white invaded every corner of your vision, blinding you completely. A second later, the light was gone, your eyes now viewing the busy streets of Shibuya once again. Your clothes had reverted back to normal, showing your were seemingly back in reality.

You: "W-What? Where..."

Ann: "Ow..."

You turned to the voice of your friend, looking around to see everyone was accounted for thankfully.

Ann: "Is everyone okay?"

Ryuji: "Ow...of course we are!"

You helped Kasumi to her feet, your lover looking around confused as to what happened.

Kasumi: "We're...back in Shibuya..."

Morgana: "We must have been driven out by the Holy Grail"

Haru: "It could do that?"

Makoto: "Did we...lose?"

You: "I'm just glad we all got out of there"

Yusuke: "Indeed, it was a rather dire battle. What should we-"

Before Yusuke could finish, he felt a drop of rain hit his face. Wiping it off, he was shocked to see his hand was now covered in crimson.

Yusuke: "Blood? What is-"

Futaba: "WOAH!"

Futaba leapt out of the way as a massive pillar of bone suddenly erupted out of the ground, sprouting up rapidly. All around you, bones began to seep out of the earth, as the skies rained blood. All you could was watch in awe as Shibuya became a hellscape, something you could only see in the Metaverse until now.

Makoto: "Mementos? Here is Shibuya? Is this what it meant by the fusion?"

Morgana: "To think this would happen..."

You looked around and continued to see people going about their business, none of them seemingly wondering what was going on.

You: "They can't see it?"

Ryuji: "No way, you gotta be shittin me..."

Yusuke: "Why isn't anyone noticing this abnormality?!"

Makoto: "It's probably because they don't that its odd"

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Futaba begin to wobble on her footing, possibly taken aback by the scenery. Acting fast, you quickly rushed over, catching her before she landed, the young hacker clutching her head. Kasumi quickly rushed over as well to try to help.

Kasumi: "Are you alright?!"

You: "What is it?"

Futaba: "I feel...woozy"

Ann: "H-Huh?"

Suddenly you heard someone else collapse, turning to see Ann on the ground. One by one each of your friends fell, even you, as you were forced to drop Futaba and clutch your head in agony.

Makoto: "Is this...the Holy Grail too?!"

Ryuji: "That son of a bitch! God damnit! What's this creepy ass shit abo- nngh!"

Ryuji, despite his rage, fell back down to the ground, unable to get up like the rest of you.

Ryuji: "AAAAGH!"

You quickly moved your gaze to the blonde, seeing his hand....fading away...

Ryuji: "My...my hand!"

Ann: "Ryuji?"

Slowly, everyone began to find parts of their body beginning to fade away, even you, as your hand began to become transparent.

Makoto: "This can't be real right?!"

Yusuke: "What is happening to us?"

Kasumi: "F/n...I'm scared..."

You looked over to Kasumi, your lover looking at you terrified as her leg began to fade away. You didn't know what to do...

Haru: "No...no!"

Futaba: "My body's...disappearing!"

Morgana: "Don't tell me..."

Holy Grail: "Indeed, this isn't my doing. You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people's cognition"

You: "W-What?!"

Ryuji: "That damn voice!"

Holy Grail: "Mementos and reality have become one. Thus those who have disappeared from cognition, cannot exist anywhere"

Ryuji: "Disappear my ass...what the hell....AAAA-"

Ryuji's screams were cut off as you watched him disappear, quickly making you all aware of how real this all was. You were in complete shock, having watched your friend die just now.

Ann: "Ryuji!-"

Ann was next, calling out to the blonde before she was erased from the world.

You: "No..."

Yusuke: "Is this...really...it-"

Yusuke went next, reduced to ashes as you were unable to stop this.

You: "Don't..."

Futaba: "No...no-"

Futaba was gone now, completely eradicated from the world.

Makoto: "Morgana...where...did we...go wro-"

You: "Don't do this..."

Haru: "Aaah...ahh-"

Mona was unable to respond to Makoto as she and Haru both died. You were terrified, only able to watch as your friends died one by one.

Kasumi: "Senpai...please...I'm scared!"

You tried to reach out to Kasumi, your treasured lover visibly shaking in terror.

Kasumi: "Don't...don't let me die-"

Before you could reach her, she was gone, her life ended right in front of your eyes....

You: "Oh...oh god..."

Morgana: "Is this...all my fault? Because I...brought you all there?!"

You and Mona were the only ones left, both of you still fading away as everyone nearby paid you no mind. Normally you'd try to comfort him, to tell him it wasn't his fault and that you'd get through this...but you just...couldn't...not after seeing everyone you cared for die...

Morgana: "I-I didn't mean to...I'm-I'm sorry...the mission's...a failure..."

With that, your feline friend was dead, leaving you alone....all alone. As the blood continued to rain down on you, you massed all your strength to roll over, looking up the the crimson sky as you watched your body fade. This was it...and a moment later....

You were gone...

That familiar feeling of that hard bed mattress....

That was the first thing you felt as you found yourself...

...somewhere else...

You opened your eyes, the cooling blue energy flooding your vision as you found yourself back...in the Velvet Room. Confused, and dazed, you got up from your bed, spotting the twins and Igor as usual.

Igor: "In the end, your rehabilitation was not carried through. It appears I have overestimated you"

You: "How am I...back here?"

And that's when it hit you. The grail had said that once you had disappeared from the cognition, you couldn't exist anywhere. However, Igor had said this place had existed between dream and reality, mind and matter. This was the only place you could end up...and just maybe...so could your friends...

You: "My friends, are they here?!"

You gripped the bars tightly, hoping that by some miracle they had been saved. The bars quickly vibrated and echoed as Caroline slammed her baton against them.

Caroline: "You incompetent prisoner!"

Justine: "The assistance that we provided was all for naught"

You: "What are you talking about?! Are my friends here?! Tell me!"

Igor: "Humans are more apathetic and more foolish than I had thought them to be. The world will soon see its ruin"

You: "I won't allow that, just give me back my friends!"

Igor: "No. You have lost the game"

That word again. Game...like all this was just some show you were putting on for Igor's entertainment. You clutched the bars tighter, holding your tongue for now.

Igor: "You were meant to bring change to mankind as a Trickster, but it seems that was too much for you..."

You: "That's not-"

Igor: "In accordance to the game's rules, the defeated must pay a price. Your life is forfeit. I sentence you to be executed!"

Caroline: "E-Executed?"

Igor: "God's decree is absolute. My experiment has come to naught, everything is over. Grant that man a swift death"

Caroline:: "...If that's what our master wishes..."

The sound of laughter could be heard in your cell, the wardens turning back to see you chuckling. You had lost everything. Your life back home, your friends, Kasumi...everything. And even after all that...he still thought this was a game?

Justine: "Inmate?"

You: "You think you get to decide how things end? Enlighten me on something....when did I give you that right?"

Igor: "You knew the rules of this game when you-"

You: "Shut your mouth"

You clenched the bars tighter and tighter, your clothes flickering once more between your prisoner garments and your thief attire. You were well past your breaking point, and you were gonna make sure Igor understood that.

You: "Seems that stupid long nose of yours means your hearing is absolute crap. How many times do I have to tell you..."

Determined to not let things end like this, you summoned forth your rebellious spirit, your clothes changing full as you ripped through the bars, snapping your cell door into pieces.

You: "I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR DAMN GAME!"

Seeing you had now escaped your cell, the twins leapt back to defend their master, as you walked out with a determined glare on your face.

Caroline: "How insolent, to think you'd show your rebellious will after all this. Ready Justine?"

You looked over to the other twin, a look of doubt on her face.

You: "You know I won't stop here. Don't do this..."

Her doubt vanished into the back of ger mind, giving at you with a grave look.

Justine: "...if our master wishes it...then it must be done"

Justine and Caroline: "Death to the criminal"

You were about to ready yourself for battle, but suddenly felt all your muscles seize up, not allowing you to move an inch. Defenceless, you were unable to do anything as the twins began battering you with attacks. Despite being hit hard, you stood tall, refusing to accept your death.

You: "I won't...go down..."

Justine: "No...this power. Caroline, its as I thought!"

Igor: "What's the matter?"

Caroline: "I told you not to falter! Are you going against our masters orders?"

You: "The same master...who sits around all day at that stupid desk, thinking himself above humanity? Who gave him the right to look down on us?!"

Caroline: "You don't know anything inmate!"

Caroline struck you once more, hitting you with more force than ever. You were still barely holding on, looking over to Justine as she doubted what she was doing.

You: "Justine...you know this is wrong..."

Justine: "I-....yes...what is happening is unacceptable! Our duty isn't to kill him! Caroline!"

Justine moved towards her sister, the hotheaded twin faltering for a moment as she clutched her head.

Caroline: "What...gives? Why am I doubting myself? Is there...another duty left to us?"

The twins looked at one another, ceasing the attack on you as you were left barely standing.

Igor: "I believe I ordered his execution"

Igor walked by you, addressing the twins. You wanted nothing more than to punish him for trying to end things here, but your body still couldn't move.

Caroline: "Master...have you forsaken humanity?"

Justine: "We are wardens. Those who rehabilitate prisoners"

Igor: "What?"

Justine: "Something speaks to me in my mind. Our true duty is not to kill..."

Mysterious Voice: "Help..."

You had heard that voice before, back when you were interrogated. It had guided you to your salvation, and had told you of the unjust game you were forced to take part in.

Mysterious Voice: "Please...help..."

The butterfly had appeared once more, flying overheard during this dire situation you found yourself in.

You: "What...what should I do? Who are you?"

Mysterious Voice: "Who? Yes...we are those who wish for true rehabilitation..."

Justine: "We are not executioners. That is the truth we had forgotten"

Caroline: "We've decided...we will not forsake humanity!"

The butterfly shone between the twins, bursting in a flash of light as the two wardens clutched their heads and fell to their knees, looking at eachother.

Caroline: "Your right eye...and my left...its as if they're the same, yet mirrored"

You felt as your muscles returned back to normal, instantly turning around and grabbing Igor by his collar, before sucker punching him in the face and sending the old man flying backwards into your cell. That felt good. You turned back to the twins as you nursed your wounds.

You: "What is..."

Caroline: "I finally remember...how we were torn apart"

You: "Wait, your memories are back?"

Justine: "Indeed. The list we created yo strengthen you was of our own design. We were originally one, yet we were torn to asunder into halves by malevolent intent!"

You: "Igor..."

Caroline: "We were captives, same as you. Heh, to think we'd learn that truth from a prisoner"

Justine: "Let us reclaim our true form"

You: "How...can I help?"

You made your way over to them, still recovering from the fight.

Caroline: "Hmph, glad to see you're making yourself useful for once inmate. Alright, we'll give you your last job, be thankful and obey!"

Justine: "You must fuse us together, with your own hands"

You had seem how the twins handled fusing, looking back at the guillotines nervously.

You: "You uh, sure that's right? I don't want to kill you both"

Caroline: You couldn't kill us even if you tried inmate! Now quit complaining and do it already!"

Caroline and Justine: "Fuse us!"

You: "Alright, see you on the other side. And...thank you"

You shared a smile between the three of you. You began working quickly, getting the machine ready and hoping Igor wouldn't recover from your attack any time soon to interrupt you. As you rose the blades up, the twins got into position, ready for their executions. With no turning back now, you looked away, dropping the blades on the both as they burst into dozens of tiny butterflies. In the centre of the room, a mass of energy began to form, culminating in a flash of blinding light before a figure stood before you. This young girl truly was a fusion of the twins, wearing a small blue dress and a butterfly headband, both her eyes visible now as she held a large tome in her hand. The young girl walked over to you, giving you a small bow.

Lavenza: "My name is Lavenza"

You couldn't keep your body up anymore, falling to your knees as you had used the last of your strength to fuse the girls. Lavenza quickly came to your aid, opening her book for a moment and casting a spell on you, your wounds healing faster than you had ever felt.

Lavenza: "Will that suffice?"

You: "Yeah...thanks...good to finally put a face to the voice"

Lavenza: "The pleasure is all mine. I always believed you would help me become one again"

The footsteps on the floor drew your attention, Igor walking back out of your cell without a scratch on him. Lavenza quickly took up a combat stance as she faced him.

Lavenza: "To the scoundrel who has sullied my master's name: your lies shall work no longer now that my sight has been restored!"

Igor: "It seems the game isn't over yet"

You: "Say that word one more time you bastard..."

You were taken by surprise as Igor began to levitate in the air, a dark energy surrounding him.

Igor?: "Whether the human world is left as is, or is destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me"

Lavenza: "Trickster...be careful"

You: "So, what are you really?"

Igor?: "If I were to put it into words that you can comprehend: I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes"

You: "This is another of your forms?"

God of Control: "One of many. It may be more accurate to say that I am a god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man. I hoped seeing a righteous thief vanquish evil would spur mankind to change their own indolent hearts. However the result is as you know, the masses have made it so none of it transpired. Humans should be net with ruin...you brought forth that answer..."

You couldn't fully argue with what he was saying. The collective unconscious had decided they didn't care for you anymore after your efforts in trying to free them from oppression, which had resulted in everything that had transpired.

God of Control: "But to be frank inmate, I feel it may be work re-evaluating you"

You: "Huh?"

God of Control: "You, a human, reached the Holy Grail, and saw through my identity. You've surprised the god that I am often enough. That cannot be done by a foolish commoner. You truly were a prisoner that did not bore me, perhaps observing you a while longer may prove amusing"

You: "What are you saying?"

God of Control: "I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me. Should you wish it, I shall return the world to its prior state, one rampant with distorted masses"

Lavenza: "You forcefully dragged him into the Metaverse and imposed an ordeal on him he did not deserve, yet you still intend to toy with him?"

God of Control: "The Phantom Thieves will be praised and gain fame, and the world will escape its ruin. You would never need to end your exploits. I know you desire a world such as this"

You stepped closer to the God of Control, Lavenza looking at you intently.

Lavenza: "Trickster?"

You: "It's true that I did desire a world like that once..."

You took another step, mulling over his tantalising offer of a world all yours for the taking.

You: "One where this power of mine would be praised...and loved...for eternity...never leaving me..."

Now close enough to him, you pulled out your pistol as quick as lightning, aiming it at the god and firing. The bullet unsurprisingly was blocked by the Igor, but he had gottem your message, looking at you enraged as you gave him a smirk behind your smoking gun.

You: "...but I got a big date planned in a few hours, so I'm afraid I have to decline"

Lavenza: "Well said!"

God of Control: "Such irredeemable foolishness! You choose death for yourself?! Very well, I have no need for you"

Without uttering another word, the god was gone, disappearing in a burst of red energy. As you looked around for him, a bright light behind you cast a heavy shadow, turning around to see a mass of energy forming in the room. As it cleared, a desk was now present, an identical clone of Igor laying on it.

Lavenza: "Master!"

Lavenza quickly rushed to Igor's aid, looking worried for him well being.

Igor: "Oh my...its been quite a while since I last stepped foot in this place. Welcome to the Velvet-"

You: "Sorry, but I've already had your little intro. Lavenza, this one isn't evil right?"

Igor: "Evil?"

Lavenza: "No, this is the true master of the Velvet Room"

You: "My friends, please tell me they're here!"

Igor: "Indeed"

You breathed a sigh of relief, haply to know you weren't the only one to survive.

Lavenza: "They have yet to expire fully in this place. I advise you make haste Trickster!"

Lavenza gave you a gentle smile as you quickly began to search for your friends. So many questions plagued your mind right now, and you truly had no idea what was next for you, but all that matter right now was making sure they were okay...

...making sure she...

...was okay...


	44. Take the World

This was by far...the hardest chapter...I have ever written. I mean I already start off at a disadvantage since the default finale is just SO DAMN GOOD! I did my best here to try and add my own spin on things, and even possibly make things better. It's up to you all if you prefer it over the normal finale. This is also one of the longest chapters I've written, with me repeatedly making sure it saved to stop myself losing all 7000+ words. From this point on, we'll be getting into Royal territory, which I really am looking forward to, but for now...I present to you, the finale of Persona 5. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

You: "Gotta be here somewhere..."

It felt pretty surreal to be finally out of that cell, part of you excited to explore the interior of the Velvet Room in more depths...

But the other part was focused on one thing...

And after much searching through the blue hued labyrinth of where you found yourself, you had finally found it...

...finally found her...

She was locked up tight in a cell, curled up against the wall as she accepted her fate, not making a sound. Her phantom thief attire was missing, just sitting there in her regular clothes, showing her lack of rebellion against her situation. You took a step forward, grabbing hold of the bars and drawing her attention to you.

Kasumi: "Oh...senpai..."

You: "You're okay...gimme a sec, I'll get you out of there"

You began looking around for a way to open the cell, hoping to break the bars of the door again. Try as you might though, it wouldn't budge.

Kasumi: "....why?"

You: "What?"

Kasumi: "Why...do you want me to go out there again?"

You looked at Kasumi, the girl looking completely disheartened at the prospect of leaving her cell.

You: "I can't just leave you here"

Kasumi: "I'd...rather be here..."

You: "What are you talking about?"

Kasumi: "If we go back there, we might die...you might die....I....I can't go through that...not again..."

You could see Kasumi visibly shake as she recalled the fresh memory of her demise in her mind, curling up more as a result.

Kasumi: "That thing...the Holy Grail or whatever...I don't think we can beat it..."

You: "So you're okay just giving up?"

Kasumi flinched a bit at your judgemental words, but stayed in her position, not moving from her cell.

Kasumi: "Just...leave me here...I can...join my sister..."

You: "Is that really what you want?"

Kasumi stayed silent as you said that, not giving you an sort of response. You refused to leave her like this.

You: "I thought you were done relying on me so much?"

Kasumi: "...huh?"

Kasumi looked up at you slightly, waiting for you to continue.

You: "You told me, when you first got involved in all this, that you were done being weak. Was that just talk?"

Kasumi: "n-no...no...it wasn't..."

You: "I made a promise to you that I'd end things properly, and I intend to keep it. Are you really gonna make me do it alone?"

You held out your hand for her to take, Kasumi slowly uncurling as her face turned to one of determination.

Kasumi: "No, I'm through being weak! I want to go back and finish things, and live my life with you!"

Kasumi reached out to grab your hand, her jail cell door breaking into hundreds of pieces as she did to let her hand reach yours. You gently pulled her up, blue flames engulfing her and changing her back to her phantom thief attire once more. With her now in your arms, you both shared a deep hug, happy you were both alive.

You: "Gave me a heart attack when I saw you go like that. We are so even on the whole 'almost dying' scale"

Kasumi: "Not even close! You died too you know, that's still two you have to make up for!"

Kasumi gave you a light smile and a peck on the cheek before ending your embrace.

Kasumi: "By the way, where are we?"

You: "Somewhere safe, its a place called the Velvet Room"

Kasumi: "You've been here before?"

You: "Long story. Head to the main hall and talk with Lavenza, I have to find the others"

Kasumi: "Okay, good luck senpai!"

Kasumi passed by you, heading back towards Igor and his assistant. You continued your efforts to rally the team together. Just like Kasumi, each had their own reason for not wishing to continue the fight, but you refused to let things end like this, and convinced each of them to throw away their shackles and join you for the final fight. There was one person missing however, not able to find a cell for Morgana anywhere around here. Concerned, you headed back to the main hall, addressing Lavenza.

Lavenza: "Ah Trickster, I was just explaining the function of this room to your associates"

Yusuke: "You have been here before F/n?"

Makoto: "Hold on, all those times it looked like you were talking with someone we couldn't see...or just standing in the Metaverse looking spaced out....were you coming here?"

You: "Got it in one Makoto. Lavenza's....a new addition, she was split before by the Holy Grail"

Kasumi: "So...those twins I saw?"

Lavenza: "Those were my two halves, I apologize we were made to meet while I was in such a state"

Kasumi: "Oh, it's no problem at all. I should thank you for helping senpai so much"

You: "Sorry to break up the pleasantries...but where is Morgana?"

Lavenza: "Ah, he's right over there"

Lavenza motioned behind you, all of you turning around to see your final teammate and friend still alive and well. You breathed a sigh of relief before you began talking.

Ryuji: "Where ya been hiding?!"

Morgana: "I...was born here. My goal was to find the Trickster, an aid him in his quest to dispel the evil being that resides here. Before my Master was imprisoned, he mustered all the remaining remnants of mankind's hope, and his final ounces of strength...to make me"

Igor: "Indeed"

You: "But I thought you said you were born in that Palace in the depths of Mementos?"

Igor: "Correct on both accounts. The maximum security cell you all passed in those depths is where this room currently resides"

Ann: "Wait...then that means..."

Haru: "F/n is the high security prisoner?!"

You: "Huh, so that's why that cell seemed so nostalgic..."

Ryuji: "Dude, you just glossing over the fact the entirety of humanity and even a frickin God, think you're the most dangerous person in the world?!"

Yusuke: "Quite an accomplishment I must say"

Futaba: "You really are the protagonist!"

You rubbed your nape out of embarrassment, part of you secretly enjoying how badass that sounded though.

Lavenza: "The entity that calls itself a god is a malevolent will that forces man into everlasting servitude. It hopes to attain eternal peace by filling reality with those who have stopped thinking for themselves. That, is the ruin of man that this evil god envisions"

Ryuji: "I uh...don't really get what you're saying and-"

Lavenza: "Urgh! Be quiet and listen! We don't have much time left!"

Ryuji quickly focused more on the young girl as she showed her Caroline side a bit more, ready to listen yo what she had to say.

Makoto: "Wait a moment...the Holy Grail is a God? I was wondering why it had a will of its own, but are you implying that it isn't a treasure?"

Lavenza: "No. As the distorted desires of humanity, it most certainly is the core of Mementos itself"

Haru: "Then...did the treasure become a god because people wished to be ruled over?"

Lavenza: "That is correct. To decide the fate of the world, it chose two people with potential and pitted them against each other. One, Goro Akechi, incited the masses' distortion. Had he won, the world would have been destroyed and remade. The other, was a Trickster, who would stand up against him"

You: "Me..."

You felt bad for Akechi, now knowing for sure that he had been being used even before he was working for Shido. This had been the Grail's game, and you had still played it, despite your best efforts.

Morgana: "If he won, the human world would be left as is. At least...that's what should have happened"

You: "He cheated, huh?"

Lavenza: "Yes, he usurped my master and used his position to cast you deeper into despair, using the masses and forcing them to reject their saviour. This was likely its means to nip in the bud any possible threat you posed"

Morgana: "This evil god dragged F/n into a game where he rigged the outcome"

Kasumi: "How horrible!"

Ryuji: "Damn it, what the hell?!"

Lavenza: "Your real world has already fused with Mementos. You do not exist because reality is replete with the cognition of those who deny the Phantom Thieves. The world is only one step away from the evil god's machinations"

You: "Well, I'm kinda partial to living, and to the world..."

Ann: "Same here!"

Yusuke: "What must we do?"

Lavenza: "The Trickster, now able to understand this evil god's true identity, can help you save the masses from the coming ruin. F/n, worthy of the Trickster name, you must challenge the evil god and reclaim your existence in reality!"

You: "Bout time I get the chance to show him my appreciation of this little game he forced me into"

Ryuji: "Let's destroy that annoying, shiny, treasure jerk for sure this time!"

Igor: "Excellent. There truly is nothing to fear, you already possess the strength to oppose this evil god"

Igor let out a low chuckle to himself, before continuing.

Igor: "I am truly looking forward to this!"

You: "Stay on the edge of your seat old man..."

Lavenza: "Morgana can escort you out. I wish you all well!"

Morgana: "Let's go"

You followed close behind Morgana, looking at your feline friend with even more admiration as he had truly always been here to help you.

You: "Thanks, for guiding me"

Morgana: "You can save that for after we deal with the Grail"

You: "We pull this off, and I'll totally forgive you for the protein incident"

Morgana smirked slightly at that comment, leading you all to a large metal door. One by one you made your way out, now finding yourselves once again in Shibuya of all places.

Ann: "Huh? We're back in Shibuya again?! Oh...right, this is where we were when our bodies disappeared"

Ryuji: "Gah, don't remind me! Seeing my hand all ghostly like that was nuts!"

Makoto: "It seems people still haven't realised this abnormality has taken over the city"

Kasumi: "So what's next?"

You: "Find out where that oversized cup is hiding"

Morgana: "That might be tricky, the landscape is getting more and more distorted by the second"

You turned to Morgana as he joined in the conversation, shocked to see him glowing golden.

Futaba: "Uh Mona? More importantly..."

Makoto: "You're shining..."

Morgana looked at his form, noticing his newfound aura and seeming unfazed by it.

Morgana: "It's probably because my memories have returned. I know what I have to do now"

Brown Haired Man: "Woah...do you see something shining there? Wait a sec! What's with those weirdly dressed guys?!"

You looked over to the voices, surprised to see people begin to stare at you all, acknowledging your existence despite what happened.

Kasumi: "They...can see us?"

Businessman: "Oh...aren't they the Phantom Thieves?! I kinda remember seeing em on a jumbo screen one time!"

Brown Haired Man: "That's right! I totally forgot about them!"

Makoto: "It doesn't seem to be everyone though, only a handful of the people in the crowd"

You: "Then, let's get their attention..."

Haru: "Joker?"

You motioned for the others to follow you as you walked into the middle of the intersection, a few passers by noticing you as you did. If the merger of Mementos and reality was happening like was said, this should work just fine.

You: "Follow my lead"

You pulled out your pistol, firing it into the air and attracting a lot more attention than before. Now having gathered an audience, you addressed the crowds.

You: "Everyone! We are the Phantom Thieves!"

Kasumi walked up next to you, continuing your speech.

Kasumi: "Here to take your hearts!"

One by one, your teammates stood by you, each adding their own part to your address to the public.

Ryuji: "We're still here, ya got that?!"

Futaba: "For one last job!"

Ann: "No time for autographs though, we're super busy!"

Yusuke: "Instead, we invite you all to observe our final show!"

Makoto: "We promise it won't be one you'll forget!"

Futaba: "It's totally gonna be out of this world!"

The crowds quickly began muttering, acknowledging your presence and wondering what you last task would be. Cementing yourselves in the people's cognition as best you could, you put away your gun, turning to Mona.

You: "Where to next?"

Morgana: "That big tower seems like a decent place to start"

You followed Morgana's line of sight, spotting the colossal coliseum you had seen in Mementos, now stretching up to the heavens. Nearby was a path up, all of you heading towards it.

Morgana: "That temple at the top of the path seems like where it is"

Ryuji: "Nice straight path right there?! Now that's my kinda infiltration route!"

Yusuke: "Be cautious, no doubt this evil entity will throw everything it can at us on the way up there"

You: "Okay everyone..."

You all readied your weapons for the home stretch, determined to beat this God at his unfair game....

Phantom Thieves: "It's showtime!"

You wasted no time at all, making your way up the path at blinding speeds. In your way stood a Shadow as you ran up, leaping over its attack and ripping off its mask, not slowing down at your teammates flooded it with attacks as each of them past it, the creature being destroyed quickly as you continued on. At the top of each path stood a tougher Shadow, but you hadn't come this far just to be taken out by some grunts. Each of the trials you faced on your way up were passed without fail, every Shadow in your way falling to the might of the Phantom Thieves. The higher up you went, the more you could hear the city below, people realising the hellish landscape they now inhabited. You had finally reached the top, not a single one of you injured or truly tired from the climb.

Morgana: "This is it, our final battle, you ready Joker?"

You: "Yeah, let's do this"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement, running ahead into the temple. As you tried to cross however, the path gave way, possibly the God's last attempt to end you.

Ryuji: "Joker!"

You acted fast, throwing out your grappling hook and latching it onto the temple, from there, you swung into the tower, letting your line loose and gracefully falling through the air as you headed down. As you fell past your friends, you gave them a smirk and a thumbs up, the rest of them following you down as you landed at the depths of the tower. With your teammates by your side, you approached the would-be god, still in his form as Igor.

God of Control: "Rebels who choose to deny the Prison of Regression: why do mere humans still seek to oppose me!?"

Ann: "Stop acting like you're some kind of god! You're just a Treasure, so shut up and let us destroy you already! "

Yusuke: "Very well put Panther"

God of Control: "Fools. Do you not understand? Your actions will not save a single soul"

The god shed his form at Igor, returning to that of the Grail as he appeared before you in all his golden glory.

Holy Grail: "How do you think it is that I became a god to begin with? The freedom not to choose...not to think...if every person pushed the burdens of their lives upon others, nobody would have to act for themselves. And who should be there to receive such burdens?"

You: "Oh cry me a river! I don't give a damn if you believe humans chose this or not. You tried to destroy us, to force people to think we never existed. But we're still here! And we're taking you down!"

Holy Grail: "Hmph, so you wish to reject me. Even if it means forgoing praise from those you wish to 'save'"

Haru: "We don't let what others think hold us down any more!"

Makoto: "That's right!"

Holy Grail: "If you will not obey, then you will suffer yet again. I shall bring down the hammer of judgment of you who dare disrupt my world order!"

A new addition now appeared in the arena, the Grail summoning two large metallic hands as he seemingly began your battle.

You: "Round two..."

You all split up, going your separate ways as the Grail began firing lasers at you all. Yusuke was struck with one directly, but used the blade of his Persona to reflect it back, barely leaving a mark on the grail. As you sprinted around peppering it with attacks, you saw Futaba fly overhead.

Futaba: "We can't let it go like last time, bosses that heal are totally the worst. We need to get rid of those veins up top fast!"

You: "We can distract the grail while someone goes up top and cuts the lines, same sorta thing we did with Kamoshida. Tell the others to keep it busy, I'm cutting those things"

Futaba: "On it!"

Oracle quickly flew away on her Persona, organising the battlefield to your combined specifications. As your teammates tried to regroup, you spotted Kasumi separated from the party, a bolt of energy about to take her off guard. Dashing by, you flung out your grappling hook, latching it onto the grail and swinging towards her. Just as the bolt was about to hit her, you swept her up in your arms, taking her a bit by surprise. As you swung round towards the group, she wrapped her arms tight around you, speaking in a playful tone.

Kasumi: "My hero"

You: "Heh, return the favour by keeping it busy"

Kasumi: "Understood!"

You flung Kasumi towards your friends, the gymnast landing gracefully as you released your grapple, landing silently near one of its hands. It wouldn't be long til the grail noticed you were gone, the god having deemed you as his greatest threat. You waited until the group had done heavy damage to the treasure, seeing the veins begin to pulsate.

Holy Grail: "Fools, the happiness of the population rests in my regulation. As a result, the masses that worship me are infinite! They grant me immortality!"

Wanting to shut the oversized cup up, you threw out your line, latching it to the veins up top and speeding towards them. As you flew through the air, a bolt of energy began hurling towards you. Needing to change your direction to avoid it, you pulled out your gun, using the recoil to push you away from it just barely enough to miss it. You reached the end of your line, now on top of the grail.

You: "Immortal huh? Let's test that!"

You wasted no time slicing through each and every vein you could spot, cutting off the grail's rejuvenation. With your task complete, you leapt off the cup, rejoining your friends.

Futaba: "It worked! How's that?!"

Holy Grail: "Hm?! I am no longer recieving the strength of the inmates! You repugnant rebels!"

Futaba: "It's a head to head fight from here on. Give it your all!"

You were happy to have finally made some progress, your positivity energising you all in the final push to beat this thing. With the strengthened Persona's each of your friends had fostered throughout your time together, you let forth a true all out attack, striking the false god over and over, cracks appearing on the golden visage of it. Soon after, it fell silent, signalling all your teammates to stop their attacks.

Ryuji: "Hey, we did get him right?"

Makoto: "Oracle?"

Futaba: "It's silent but...I dunno..."

Before you could celebrate, a sudden flash of blue covered the floors around you, before turning a deep crimson as the ground began to shake. The gears and cogs on the grail began spinning up, powering up some kind of unknown mechanism.

Ryuji: "What the 'eff?! This looks bad you guys!"

Kasumi: "Is there more?"

The ceiling began to open up, revealing a bright sky as you suddenly found yourself high up in the clouds. The mechanism on the grail finally snapped away, the structure emerging out of the stone as it rose about you, covering you in its shadow.

Yusuke: "What's going on?!"

The structure continued to get larger and larger as it pushed away from the stone that had shackled it down.

Haru: "Is this...the Holy Grail in its entirety?"

Ann: "...is this real?"

Ryuji: "Guys, pull it together!"

You: "He's right!"

Despite agreeing with Ryuji, the hulking behemoth now in front of you was unlike anything you had ever faced, its wings spread wide as it hovered in the air, with you being the size of ants when compared to it.

Yaldaboath: "I am the administrator born from the collective human unconscious. The God of Control, Yaldaboath!"

Futaba: "This is crazy! It's like a building!"

Kasumi: "How do we take down something so colossal?!"

Yaldaboath: "The administrator must guide mankind towards proper development. And now that the foolishness of man has been proven, it is also my duty to purge them all" 

Ryuji: "You kidding?! This is just some kinda rigged game you started!"

You: "One that I would have won, and you know it!"

Yaldaboath: "The foolish masses merely spread indolent thoughts and force the progress of society backward. If left to humanity, the world would slowly meet its demise. Rehabilitation is no longer possible"

Makoto: "That doesn't mean all humans are evil though!"

Yaldaboath: "Indeed, there are many upstanding citizens. However, they merely take the sole path before them. The act of making decisions is accompanied by nothing but pain"

Ryuji: "All you're doing is forcing your own bullshit viewpoint on the whole world!"

Futaba: "For a god, you're pretty prejudiced!"

Haru: "If this is all for the sake of humanity, wouldn't being beaten by humans satisfy you?!"

Yaldaboath: "I am the entity that governs this world. It's future depends wholly on my leadership"

You: "Seems these humans you think so little off are rubbing off on you. You sound just like Shido!"

Yaldaboath: "Silence!"

A sudden blast of wind threatened to knock you all off the small platform you found yourselves on, all of you anchoring yourselves as best you could.

Yaldaboath: "You have defied my natural order for too long. Your punishment shall rain down from the heavens!"

Futaba: "That thing's on a totally different level!"

Yusuke: "Are we truly capable of defeating such a foe?"

Morgana: "Heh, this is the best possible outcome! We're fighting a good who's not holding anything back, what bigger target could there be for the Phantom Thieves?"

Makoto: "This one is a bit too big in my opinion..."

You: "Long as we don't almost die again, I'm kinda getting sick of that"

Kasumi: "YOU'RE the one getting sick of that?!"

Futaba: "I'll give my navigation everything I've got!"

Haru: "We can do this if we all work together!"

Ann: "Let's take him down!"

Yusuke: "Crowning our glory by defeating a god? That is true art!"

Ryuji: "Homestretch, right Joker?!"

You: Yeah, piece of cake"

Morgana: "You guys are the best, stupidest group I could ask for!"

You: "Alright, places people..."

You ripped off your mask, a familiar smirk appearing on your face for what you hoped to be the last time.

You: "...let's finish this!"

Yaldaboath: "Rebels who dare defy my rule, you shall perish!"

Haru: "Watch out! Above us!"

You gazed up to see dozens of arrows of light raining down towards you. The platform you found yourselves on was barely large enough to keep you all on, much less dodge. You were forced to take the full force of the attack, being riddled with the bolts and starting your final fight poorly.

Noir: "Joker!"

You: "I can...keep myself healed...focus on dealing damage for now!"

You took some of the medicine you had gotten from Tae, healing up your fresh wounds. As you did, the others began hurling long range attacks at Yaldaboath, Skull powering them all up as they did. Yaldaboath's form suddenly changed, as an arm emerged and summoned forth a large gun into its hand.

Morgana: "It grew an arm? And it has a gun?!"

Futaba: "It's going for an attack!"

Ryuji: "We aint got any space to dodge the damn thing!"

The attack landed on Morgana, hitting him with some strange energy but not damaging him.

Yaldaboath: "I release upon you the deadly sin of lust. You have no means of escape humans, the insanity of man will bring forth the demise!"

Futaba: "I don't know what that attack did, but I think Mona is out of commission for now!"

The gun followed up by firing a massive bullet towards you, barely sliding underneath it in time to avoid it. Soon after, it struck you all with heavy wind attacks, threatening to push you all off one more. Stabbing into the platform to anchor yourself, you waited until the winds died down, looking to Yusuke.

You: "Lets take that thing down fast!"

Yusuke: "Understood!"

Using your Persona's, you and Fox send waves of physical damage towards the gun, your blades slicing through the air and towards the weapon rapidly as they were powered up by Ryuji. As it finally hit the target, the revolver was sliced in two, falling from the heavens.

Ann: "Nice one you guys!"

Your celebration was quickly cut short however, as another arm quickly appeared, this time pulling out a huge bell to hold. As it powered up an attack, you watched at Queen picked up the dazed Morgana, slapping him across the face.

Makoto: "Get it together!"

Morgana shook his head rapidly and seemed to come back to his senses in time to see the new addition to Yaldaboath.

You: "Those slaps of yours really do pack a punch"

Makoto: "Is NOW really the time!?"

Kasumi: "Here it comes!"

Another wave of energy rushed down from the heavens, it surrounding Noir and latching onto her, covering her completely in shadow.

Yaldaboath: "I release upon you the deadly sin of vanity. You have no means of escape humans, the fraudulence of mankind shall bring forth ruin"

Yusuke: "Noir! Are you alright?!"

Noir: "G-Guess I'm living up to my codename huh? Agh...I feel...weak...what is this?!"

The bell rang out once more, its blaring echo forcing you all to your knees as it rang loudly in your head. You clenched your hands around your ears, trying to drown out the sounds. Eventually you got back to your feet, however feeling much weaker than before.

Futaba: "That attack lowered your defenses, be careful!"

Morgana: "He keeps hitting us with those crazy sin attacks too, we have no idea what they do!"

Futaba: "We don't have time to figure it out, lets just make sure he can't keep those arms up for long! Make sure Noir is defended too til that thing wears off!"

You: "Sounds good!"

Ryuji and Ann stepped forward, ripping off their masks and calling upon their fighters to blast the bell with fire and electricity. While the lightning struck the appendage without fail, Ann's attack was reflected, burning her slightly to her surprise.

Ann: "These things have defenses too?!"

Futaba: "I-I'll try to keep track of them!"

Ryuji: "I'm gonna charge up, keep 'em busy!"

Kasumi: "On it! Persona!"

Kasumi focused her attack on the main body of Yaldaboath as Ryuji powered up, wanting to make sure the god had no time to recover. A flurry of slashes cut through the air, and then into Yaldaboath, cut lines now visible on his stone visage. Another arm quickly appeared as the first one still stood tall, taking out a oversized blade to use.

Yaldaboath: "I release upon you the deadly sin of gluttony. You have no means of escape humans, the selfishness of mankind shall bring forth ruin"

Ann: "Another one?! We haven't even gotten the bell down yet!"

Morgana: "Here comes another sin!"

The sword raised itself up to the heavens, summoning a storm of energy that struck all of you. You were surprised once more when you felt no physical damage taken, ripping your mask off to target the new appendage. As you summoned forth an attack from your Persona, you felt a hulking amount of your energy be sapped away, more than you ever used for these abilities. Sensing this may be the result of Yaldaboath's attack, you quickly turned to Ryuji.

You: "Skull, dont!"

It was too late, while Skull's attack succeeded in taking down the bell, it was clear the blonde felt the effects of the new sin, falling to his knees as his charge attack took plenty out of him. You quickly rushed over to him, helping him back up to his feet.

Ryuji: "W-What the hell? Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?"

You: "No one use your abilities! He did something to make it harder to use our Persona's!"

You rummaged around in your pockets before handing Ryuji something to help with his energy, your friend consuming it as fast as he can and looking fired up again for the fight.

Ann: "Its not like we can hit it all the way here, what can we do?!"

You: "Keep your guns firing on him!"

You all pulled out your ranged weapons, firing at him in a flurry of bullets and projectiles.

Yusuke: "It's rather hard to aim at this distance!"

Ryuji: "You think you're having a hard time?! I got a frickin shotgun!"

The sword responded to your attack in kind, swinging down towards you all at rapid speeds. You were lucky nobody was struck as you all leapt out of the way, mere inches away from the abyss below. As you spotted the golden blade lodged in your platform, a plan quickly came to your mind, rushing over to it and grabbing on as it returned towards the structure.

You: "Back in a sec"

Kasumi: "H-Huh?!"

Makoto: "Joker!"

You held on for dear life as you hung over the precipice of the fall beneath you, the arm slowly returning towards Yaldaboath. It seemed the god had noticed you however, another arm appearing and this time holding a golden tome. A swirl of energy began to form from the book, before being propelled towards you. Without hesitation, you leapt off the sword, wrapping your grappling hook around it as you flew through the air, dodging blasts Yaldaboath continued to send your way. Gaining momentum as you weaved through attacks, you eventually swung far enough to reach the main structure of the false god, landing on its shoulder as it summoned its gun arm back into existence. The arm began firing towards you as you made you way towards the base of it's arms. You dodged and weaved through the attack, sending back some of your own as you felt the wave of gluttony finally wear off. Your teammates also helped support you, keeping the other arms busy for the time being. Now having reached the base of the appendages, you began rushing around them, trailing your grapple line around them to tie them up. Once you were sure the line was as tight as can be, you ripped off your mask, Arsène and you pulling on the line hard enough to slice through the base of both arms, sending them crashing down from the sky. You could hear your teammates cheering from afar as they saw you succeed in your plan, using the opportunity to focus all their attacks on Yaldaboath itself. Strike after strike shook the structure you now stood upon, it's attacks limited by your permanent takedown of it's arms.

Yaldaboath: "So...this is the power that resists ruin...my control shall not bow down to ruin! My control is the ultimate truth of this world!"

Your head ached as you heard the sound of the bell ring out once more, clutching your head in response. As you tried to open your eyes to see your opponent, you were met with a blast of a laser, striking you straight in the face...

...and sending you flying off of Yaldaboath.

It felt as if time was in slow motion as you began your descent, looking at your teammates once more...

...before they were engulfed by a massive explosion, and you lost consciousness...

This wasn't good...

You could feel the cold rush of air as you fell through the sky, desperately trying to regain consciousness to little effect.

Get up

You had to make sure they were alright, you couldn't let things end here...

Get up

No good, still nothing arose from your body, no sliver of consciousness to save you from your fate.

You were so tired...

It was said you already possessed the strength to oppose this god.

And yet here you were

Falling to your death...

...was this...

...really it?

Mishima: "TAKE EM DOWN PHANTOM THIEVES!"

A rush of energy surged through your body as your eyes shot open, the sky all around you as you continued to fall.

You: "Mi...shima?"

Mishima: "No matter what anyone says, I believe in you guys. Go for it Phantom Thieves!"

Takemi: "I'm not letting you lose after getting this far! You better finish what you started!"

Iwai: "It may not look like it, but I got high hopes for you guys! You better win this!"

All around you, the voices of the bonds you shared began to echo, each one adding to your strength as you fell.

Kawakami: "They'll win if I cheer them on? Then I'll cheer them on as much as they need!"

Ohya: "You've stolen the hearts of this many people. I won't let you lose!"

Even after everything that had happened, and being face to face with this impossible foe...

Chihaya: "I can tell that you are all capable of standing up against any kind of fate!"

Yoshida: "You all are truly causing a revolution right now! Goooo!"

They truly still believed in you all...

Hifumi: "Look forward and keep fighting! You taught me that after all!"

Shinya: "I've cheered you guys on all this time, and I'm gonna keep at it!"

This was humanity.

Lavenza: "You are out last hope. I beg you, finish this!"

Sojiro: "It's you guy's fault that I don't know when to quit either, get back up! Don't you lose to that thing!"

The hope that you had helped blossom...

Sae: "I'm counting on you everyone...I will believe in you til the very end!"

You felt as your mask broke away, Arsène appearing besides you as you soared through the air.

Arsène: "It would seem they aren't yet satisfied. Are you truly going to let things end this way?"

You smiled at your companion, shaking your head slowly.

You: "Not a chance"

Arsène let out a low chuckle as he flew in front of you, holding his hand out for you to take.

Arsène: "Then, let us give them a finale to remember..."

You reached out and took his hand, your Persona vanishing as you now held a chain, blue flames spewing all around it. As you were close to finishing your fall, you felt the chain soar back up into the sky. The feeling of flying through the air felt incredible, savouring it until you reached the top, leaping from your chain and landing next to your companions.

Kasumi: "Senpai!"

Yaldaboath: "You dare still stand against me?!"

You: "That's me...stubborn as always!"

Morgana: "You hear that down there?! Those are the voices of the humans you made fun of! No one wants you to rule over them!"

All around you, the cheers of the masses flooded your ears, everyone standing with you against this false god.

Haru: "They're cheering for us..."

Futaba: "Heh, doesn't feel bad..."

Yusuke: "They don't have to tell us twice"

Makoto: "We wont let ourselves be erased!"

Ann: "We're going all out damn it!"

Kasumi: "Towards a future...that we choose!"

Yaldaboath: "Fools! God is the one who creates the world!"

You: "Maybe so...but now..."

You pointed at your foe as you flashed a look of pure determination at the false god, standing side by side with your friends and humanity...

You: "...we're taking it back!"

Ryuji: "Hey God?! Foolish humans are praying down there! They're praying for a world without you in it!"

Morgana: "Give this guy his final warning F/n!"

Your mask suddenly broke off, Arsène appearing once more. Without delay you clutched the chains around him, looking at Yaldaboath as you did.

You: "You messed with the wrong thieves..."

With that, you flung the chains out, snapping them into hundreds of pieces as Arsène true power was released, your Persona's roar echoing out until he exploded in a flash of pure light.

Yaldaboath: "Heh, so you have failed to harness the power! No matter how many prayers of the foolish masses come together-"

Yaldaboath was interrupted as a crack of lightning came from above, a black cloud beginning to form above your battle.

Yaldaboath: "Hm?!"

Ann: "What the..."

You surroundings darkened as a figure descended from the clouds, its blackened wings stretching afar, its size rivalling that of Yaldaboath. The figure took it's place by your side, ready to finish this fight.

Yusuke: "That's-"

Ryuji: "Man, it's huge!"

Morgana: "What an immense power! No way...is it...a Persona?!"

Kasumi: "Incredible..."

Yaldaboath: "Fools! This is why man is doomed"

Another blast of energy devoured all of you whole. However things wouldn't go how this false god wanted...not anymore. You all emerged from the blast, not a speck of damage on you.

Yaldaboath: "Impossible!"

You: "This is humanity..."

You raised your hand to the heavens, the cheers of the masses all around you.

You: "...our will of rebellion!" 

You clenched your fist, summoning the combined strengths of everyone who fought by your side. From the depths of your heart came your new ally, the new form of Arsène.

You: "Pillage him, Satanael!"

The colossal Persona spread its arms out, ready to end this. Slowly, you pulled out your pistol from your side, your Persona imitating you as you did. The barrels of your guns both stared at the God of Control, ready to end this.

You: "...begone!..."

Yaldaboath: "Preposterous! You dare rob the people's wishes?!"

You pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight towards Yaldaboath. A second later it pierced it's head, golden shrapnel flying through the air as you finish the false god off.

It was over...

The skies began to clear, the hulking hole from the bullet clearly visible as you lowered your gun. With the battle over, Satanael once more returned to the depths of your heart, ready to be called upon when he was needed...

Yaldaboath: "What power...it surpasses my own...a god born from the wishes of the masses. So this...is the true Trickster...damn that Igor...it seems he wasn't spouting nonsense..."

A ethereal glow began to form around Yaldaboath, culminating in a flash of light as the entire structure disappeared, reforming into a more modest sized grail.

Ann: "Look!"

Ryuji: "Ain't that a treasure?! Right Mona?"

Morgana: "Thanks for everything gang"

Morgana began to walk towards the treasure by himself, attracting your attention

Haru: "Mona-chan?"

Morgana: "Humans have the power to change the world, they just forgot about it a bit"

Yusuke: "Hey..."

You all followed Mona, wondering what was going on with him.

Morgana: "Thanks to you guys, I was able to complete my duty"

You: "Totally forgiven for the protein incident"

The feline laughed lightly in response to you before continuing.

Morgana: "I got to be useful to the humans I admired so much. Nothing could make me happier. This place will disappear soon, time to go home"

You: "Yeah..."

In a flash of light, the treasure suddenly disappeared, and you found yourselves once again in the streets of Shibuya. Soon after, the sun came out, shining brightly on a new day as the remnants of the merger with Mementos faded away.

Haru: "So beautiful..."

Ann: "Yeah..."

You stood next to Kasumi, watching it all disappear. Safe and sound, you took her hand in yours, your lover jumping in surprise a bit. The two of you shared a gentle smile, Kasumi leaning her head against your shoulder as you watched the show.

Yusuke: "My word..."

The ethereal glow you saw on Yaldaboath appeared once more, surrounding everything you could see.

Ann: "Why is everything..."

Morgana: "The whole world is a product of cognition, not just the Metaverse. It can be freely remade, the same goes for you and everyone else..."

Something sounded different about Mona's voice at that last part, an echo being present. Confused, you turned around to see your friend, the glow surrounding him too unlike the rest of you.

Ryuji: "Dude, Mona!"

Haru: "Mona-chan!"

Ann: "This can't be happening!"

Wanting to save your friend, you all rushed towards him, stopped as the ground in front of you suddenly disappeared.

You: "Don't do this! I told you before, you will always have a place with us!"

Kasumi: "So don't go Morgana-senpai!"

Morgana: "It's okay...soon a new world will come, one where mankind isn't held captive. The world will shine brightly as long as you hold hope in your hearts"

Makoto: "But what's going to happen to you?!"

Morgana began to float up into the sky, all of you able to do nothing but watch as your friend was taken away. Even with this bitter sweet scenario, Morgana couldn't help but smile as he saw all of you.

Morgana: "Remember, there's no such thing as the 'real' world. What each person see's and feels...those are what shape reality. This is what gives the world infinite potential. Even if you feel that only darkness lies ahead, as long as you hold hands together and see it through as one...the world will never end..."

The glow of the world continued to brighten and brighten, blinding you all from seeing one of your closest friends as he gave you these words...

Morgana: "The world exists within all of you..."

He was saying...

...goodbye...


	45. Eve of Something New

**MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT**

From this point onwards, I am gonna be covering content added in from Persona 5 Royal. I'm most likely gonna be keeping the main elements of the story the same as they are in Royal, with only a few tweaks and changes of original content here and there, so if you really want you can continue reading to get an understanding of the third semester Royal adds. However, if you have any plans on playing the game yourself, I wholeheartedly recommend doing so if you can before reading on. The additions of Royal are truly amazing and add even more incredible content to Persona 5, and I believe everyone should have the chance to experience that themselves.

You have been warned!

With that out of the way, time for Christmas Eve! While I could have copied the format of the other Christmas dates, the fun of a fanfic is that I can write something entirely new instead, which is exactly what I've done. Did some actual research into places in Tokyo to make this accurate, and I think it turned out well. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

The bright light faded and you were once again surrounded by the busy crowds of Shibuya, none of them any the wiser as to the grand battle that had just taken place...

...or the friend that you had just lost...

Ann: "Morgana..."

Futaba: "Mona..."

Haru took out her phone, quickly scrolling through it to confirm what you all believe.

Haru: "The Meta-Nav is gone...Mementos too most likely..."

Futaba: "We can't see Mona anymore...can we?"

You lowered your head in response, not able to argue the possibility that Morgana was gone for good. Kasumi gently put her hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you as best she could. You tightly clenched your fist, angered you had lost someone so close to you after everything you'd been through.

Ryuji: "Hey...do you think...do you think he knew we were pals? I...know I wasn't always the nicest to him..."

Ann: "He knew Ryuji, don't worry..."

Ryuji: "Yeah...gah! No! I refuse to be mopey man! We finally finished things after all!"

Ryuji did his best to hide his reaction to Mona's departure, but the rest of you were far more obvious with how you felt...especially you. Sure, everyone in the group cared for Morgana greatly, but you really felt a personal connection to him. He was like family to you...and now he was gone...

Yusuke: "What about the public? Were we able to change their hearts?"

You eavesdropped on a few nearby conversations for confirmation, hearing people talking about their Christmas dates and other activities. Finally, someone spoke of Shido, happy he was not becoming prime minister due to the shady rumours surrounding him.

You: "I think it worked..."

Haru: "I hope so..."

Makoto: "We'll just have to hope my sister can handle the rest"

Ryuji: "Yeah, from here on out, its the prosecutor's job"

Yusuke: "We really did end things...without the Metaverse...the Phantom Thieves truly are finished..."

You: "Huh...I...thought I'd be happier..."

Kasumi: "Senpai..."

Ryuji: "What I just say? Gotta stop being so gloomy! Mona would laugh at us for it ya know. I mean come on, You literally just shot a GOD in the frickin face! We should be celebrating!"

Yusuke: "Heh...I suppose there is that. Perhaps something akin to a victory toast is in order?"

Ann: "But, we're still in highschool...none of us can really drink"

Haru: "Hm...what do athletes do after a win?"

Haru turned to Ryuji and Kasumi for an answer, the two of them pondering that question for a bit.

Ryuji: "I used to do team huddles with the track team when we scored a win"

Kasumi: "Oh, that sounds perfect!"

Futaba: "Except the part where we're in the middle of Shibuya and everyone is already thinking we're weird just standing here in the way"

You: "I'm done caring what others think"

Haru: "Same here!"

Ryuji: "Wait, you seriously wanna do it right now?!"

You: "Why not? I could do with something fun right about now"

Futaba: "C'mon Ryuji, get with the program!"

Yusuke: "After all we have been through, you truly don't have much to lose from something like this"

Ryuji: "Hey, I still got plenty to lose! Let's just...get this over with, everyone put your hands in"

You all huddle together in a circle, your hands all piled atop one another.

Ryuji: "Alright F/n...you lead off on this"

You: "Sounds good"

Yusuke: "It's only natural for you to take charge"

Kasumi: "That's senpai for you!"

Ryuji: "We'll do a three count and then you cheer something. Then we all shout 'yeah' afterwards and throw our hands up. You all ready?"

Everyone nodded as they prepared to follow Ryuji's instructions.

Ryuji: "Alright, one...two...three!"

You: "We stole your hearts!"

Phantom Thieves: "Yeah!"

With that, your team flung their hands up in the air, a few passers by commenting on the weird actions of your group before continuing on their way.

Kasumi: "Hehe, as cheesy as always senpai!"

Ann: "That was super embarrassing...but...I kinda feel a bit better now"

Haru: "Me too"

Makoto: "Feels as if all the pressure on us has finally been lifted. We can finally relax"

Makoto was right. After so many hardships and battles, it was truly over. As you stood there, finally able to be at true peace, you breathed a heavy sigh of relief, your breath forming a cloud in the air. As it did, you began to see small droplets of snow fall from the sky, looking up as it began to snow more heavily.

Futaba: "Woah, it's snowing!"

Ryuji: "No wonder I'm so frickin cold!"

Ann: "It really feels like Christmas now huh?"

Makoto: "It's only Christmas Eve though"

Kasumi: "...Oh! We still have a date tonight! I have so much to still get ready!"

Kasumi began panicking as she remembered the outing you had planned for this evening, making you smile at her.

Makoto: "I think that's reason enough to break things up for today"

You: "You guys all cool coming over tomorrow? Got a party planned...gifts too"

Ryuji: "For real?! Aw yeah, I am so there!"

Yusuke: "As am I"

Haru: "I guess we'll all meet up tomorrow. Have a good night everyone!"

Ann: "Especially you two!"

Ann pointed towards you and your lover, revelling in your relationship as always. Slowly but surely everyone departed their separate ways, sharing a goodbye kiss with Kasumi before you headed back with Futaba. The two of you chatted away on the train ride back about everything that had happened, but all the while, something was missing...the lack of Morgana's voice being ever present on your ride home...

...you missed your friend...

_~Evening~_

You rummaged through the cardboard box from home, finally pulling out the winter clothes you had brought. Winter back home was incredibly cold, so your selection of warm clothing for this time of the year was pretty vast thankfully. You began trying on different ensembles, trying to figure out what would look best for your date tonight.

You: "Hey Mona, what do you-"

You stopped yourself mid sentence as you looked on top of your nearby table, reminding yourself that he was gone. The only remnant of him was the wooden pendant you had gotten him in Hawaii, picking it up as your mood saddened once more.

You: "Where are you buddy..."

Suddenly, your phone vibrated, receiving texts from Futaba.

**Futaba: Hey...**

**You: Hi**

**Futaba: Want me to come over and help?**

**Futaba: I don't know much about fashion...**

**Futaba: But yeah...**

You looked around your room for a moment, quickly understanding why Futaba was texting you.

**You: You left the bugs in?**

**Futaba:** **...sorry...**

You smiled at the texts from your close friend, this being the first time you were actually happy she had left the audio bugs in your room.

**You: Come on over, you can help out and get rid of these things**

You received one more text in response.

**Futaba: K :-)**

You put your phone away and awaited your friend to come over, Futaba coming up the stairs after a few minutes.

Futaba: "Yo..."

You: "Heya"

Futaba: "So...you're going out right? Lemme see what you have"

You spent a while together, figuring out the best choice of clothes for you to wear for your upcoming date. After that, Futaba went to work finally clearing out all the bugs in your room, finally giving you some privacy in the attic. While you appreciated Futaba's help, you knew why she had really come over. Neither of you wanted to be alone right now, as Morgana's goodbye was kept cemented in the front of your minds. Futaba brushed off your coat a bit as you finished getting ready.

Futaba: "There, totally looking fly for ya lady now!"

You tried your best to put on a smile for her, but she could clearly see it was forced, pulling you into a hug.

Futaba: "I...I miss him too...but you know Mona would want you to have fun tonight!"

You let out a heavy sigh, knowing Futaba was right. You missed your wingman.

You: "Yeah...I know"

Futaba: "Just...take this one night to yourselves...I know Mona would understand..."

You nodded gently as the young hacker held you. Slowly, you uncovered yourself from the hug and headed downstairs, Sojiro serving a few customers.

Sojiro: "Hey, you heading out?"

You: "Mhm, got a gorgeous girl waiting for me"

Futaba: "Hope you have a good time"

Sojiro: "Don't stay out too late, the snow isn't letting up and might mess with the trains. Oh! By the way, your presents arrived. Don't forget to wrap em up tomorrow morning, I'll make sure Futaba doesn't peek at em"

Futaba: "Awww, no fair Sojiro!"

Futaba puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, with you stifling back a laugh in response. With one final head pat to thank Futaba for her help, you headed out of Leblanc, towards the train station and hopping on the first carriage to Shibuya where you could meet Kasumi. The city felt different this time of the year, the snow and cold making the busy streets seem even more cozy than usual. As you reached the main square, you sent Kasumi a message, telling her you were here waiting.

Sae: "Ah, there he is, the saviour of the world"

You turned to the familiar voice of Sae Nijima, the prosecutor walking towards you in her usual attire.

You: "Aren't you freezing? Doubt that thing is insulated, don't want to be getting a cold when you got that big Shido case to work on"

Sae: "I'll be heading home soon, don't worry. What about you? Going out with your partner this evening?"

You: "Waiting for her now, got a nice date planned"

Sae: "I see, then I apologize for what I have to talk to you about"

You raised an eyebrow at Sae, wondering what she needed to talk about.

Sae: "First off, thank you for taking my request. With your actions, I can only hope public opinion will change...it will change, won't it?"

You: "Damn well better, we sacrificed a lot after all"

Sae: "I can imagine-"

You: "Trust me...you can't"

You gave Sae a gloomy look as you said that, the prosecutor curious as to what you meant, but knowing you didn't want to speak of it any further.

Sae: "In any case, Shido confessed to a variety of crimes. We can arrest him on those charges, the problem lies in proving him guilty. It'd be difficult unless the correlation between the Metaverse and the shutdowns could be made"

You: "Sae, I know when you're trying to butter me up for something...just say what you need to say"

The prosecutor let out a deep sigh before she spoke what she was ultimately trying to say.

Sae: "I want you to turn yourself over to the police"

She had definitely been blunt with what she wanted from you, startling you a bit before you began to ask questions.

You: "Why?"

Sae: "You testimony will be necessary to help us prove Shido guilty...however, that will mean placing you on center stage. You would be treated as the hero that saved this country..."

You: "But the higher ups wouldn't like that one bit...huh?"

Sae looked away from you, seemingly upset she had to ask this of you despite everything you had gone through.

Sae: "I know I'm asking a lot, even after everything you've done for this country. With your help, I'd be able to close all cases connected to Shido...but there's no doubt you'd be arrested"

You would take the full force of every official you had fought against, all of them willing to make you life a living hell for the ruckus you caused...none of them would be willing to let a phantom thief be the hero. However, Shido would finally be proven guilty...

Sae: "So...will you turn yourself in?"

???: "There's no need for that..."

You turned towards the familiar voice, seeing none other than Goro Akechi, alive and well. Dozens of questions flooded your mind as your rival stood before you.

You: "You're...alive?! How?!"

Akechi: "Hm...perhaps we can call it a Christmas miracle..."

Akechi turned towards Sae as he continued, leaving you still shocked he had survived his fate.

Akechi: "If you get your hands on the perpetrator, there would be no need for him to be arrested, no?"

Sae: "What do you mean by that?"

Akechi: "Exactly as it sounds. I'll agree to testify against Shido and his crimes. I assume that works for you F/n?"

You: "...what are you doing?"

You glared at Akechi, suspicious of his sudden generosity towards you.

Akechi: "Please, I have no need for any hidden agendas at this point, I simply wish to see that man rot away behind bars. You did your part, its only fair I do mine now. Consider the debt I owe you paid"

Sae: "I suppose for the time being, I can take your word that you'll cooperate in the investigation"

Akechi: "That would save us time, thank you"

Sae: "My apologies F/n, you can forget what I just told you. Please, enjoy your evening out"

Akechi: "Give Yoshizawa my regards, wont you?"

Akechi began to walk off but you grabbed him by the arm, not satisfied with how this was ending.

You: "We're not done, I want to talk"

Akechi: "As do I, but I wouldn't want you missing your date"

Akechi motioned behind you, with you turning to see Kasumi in the crowds looking for you. In that moment, Akechi broke away from your grasp, merging into the crowds with Sae as he was taken away. So many questions remained unanswered for you, but they would have to wait. Akechi had been right about one thing, you refused to miss this date. Pushing the detective prince's existence to the back of your mind, you walked towards Kasumi, your lover spotting you as you both met up. She was wearing a large red overcoat and heels, a small bag under her arm.

Kasumi: "Hiya senpai!"

You: "Hey..."

Kasumi: "Hm? You okay? You seem a bit...off"

Kasumi looked at you concerned, but you quickly feigned a smile to put her at ease, not wanting to discuss Akechi's survival just yet.

You: "It's all good. So, you excited?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, I'm wondering where you're planning to take us"

You: "It's a surprise, come on"

You began walking towards the station, turning back for a moment to where Akechi had been, before following your lover down the stairs into the underground. The two of you Hanzomon line as you had planned, heading to a new section of Tokyo you had never experienced. Following the directions on your map, you transferred over to another line and continued on your way. All the while Kasumi gazed at the map above you, wondering where you were heading.

Kasumi: "I don't think I've ever been out in this part of Tokyo...where are we going?"

You: "Told you dummy, its a surprise"

Announcer: "Toyosu. This is. Toyosu"

You: "Come on, this is us"

Kasumi: "Oh...okay!"

Holding hands, the two of you departed from the station. After a short walk, you found yourselves at your location, a large shopping centre on the end of a pier.

Kasumi: "A shopping mall?"

You: "If you keep interrupting, you'll never see what the surprise is!"

You pulled Kasumi along excitedly, following the rest of your directions until you saw it. Nearby to the mall at the end of the pier was a large ice rink, neon lights illuminating it all around as you could stare out over the sea.

Kasumi: "Ice skating?"

You: "Surprise! I thought you might like it since its pretty similar to gymnastics I guess"

Kasumi looked out at the view of the rink all lit up, the moonlight reflecting off the ocean nearby.

Kasumi: "It's beautiful..."

You: "I wanted to get us a place at the one in Skytree, but it was totally booked up"

Kasumi looked over at the populated rink, a look of concern now on her face.

You: "Was...it a bad idea?"

You began to have second thoughts about your choice as you looked at her face, Kasumi jumping out of her skin as she quickly turned to you and waved her hands around rapidly.

Kasumi: "No no! I love it! It's just- well...I've never...been ice skating before..."

You: "Neither have I, but as they say...there's a first time for everything"

You shared a gentle smile, Kasumi's concern being quickly washed away. Excited, your lover pulled you along towards the main stand, with you handing the clerk there your tickets you had bought and renting out your sets of skates. Already you felt off balance in the new footwear you had on, wobbling all over the place, much to Kasumi's amusement as she laughed out loud.

You: "Oh really?"

Kasumi: "Ha- I'm...I'm sorry!...you just looked really funny!"

You rolled your eyes at your girlfriend, happy to see her already smiling. Eventually the two of you reached the edge of the rink, slowly walking on to begin your skating. The two of you kept close together, holding on to each other as you stuck to the outer ring of the rink, trying to get used to the movement. You seemed okay for now, but Kasumi was struggling to keep balance a bit.

You: "Come on Miss Gymnast Extraordinaire! This should totally be easy!"

Kasumi stumbled a bit as you said that, holding onto you for dear life as you helped her to her feet.

You: "You alright?"

Kasumi: "Y-Yes...thank you"

You: "Let's take it slow together...okay?"

Kasumi nodded lightly as you continued on for a bit with the support of the nearby handlebar. After a while though, you took a leap of faith, letting it go as you went further into the rink. You could feel Kasumi gripping your hand tightly as you both went around the rink, the first year still nervous due to her lack of experience. After a few rounds though, her grip relaxed on you, a large smile visible as you skated in the snow.

You: "There ya go, we're getting it!"

Kasumi: "This is fun!"

Kasumi let out a light giggle as the two of you sped up a bit, having mastered the basic movements at this point. The two of you savoured the feeling of the cold air blowing by as you continued around the rink, finally getting the hang of things. You were happy to see Kasumi having such a good time, taking her hand and spinning her around on the rink to her slight surprise. She went with it though, seemingly using her gymnast experience to follow your moves, laughing as she twirled round and round, before you pulled her into your arms.

Kasumi: "Woah...dizzy!"

You: "Heh, my bad"

Kasumi shook her head a bit as she recovered, before looking up to you. A faint smile appeared in her face before she gave you a light peck on the tip of your nose.

Kasumi: "Someone's feeling cold, your nose is all red"

Your senses quickly picked up an opportunity to tease her, giving her a deep kiss to her surprise and pulling away soon after, her face blushing.

You: "Your face is all red, does that mean you're feeling even colder?"

Kasumi: "H-Hey...no fair!"

Kasumi tried to lean up to kiss you, but you dodged out of her way, feeling confident enough to skate on your own.

You: "You want it, come get it!"

Kasumi: "You're on!"

The two of you set off on a race around the rink, Kasumi trying to get you back for her embarrassment. You dodged weaved between her grabs as she tried to get you, the young first year pouting at each failed attempt. Finally though, she caught you off guard as you nudged into another skater, taking the opportunity to pin you against the outer wall of the rink.

Kasumi: "Got ya!"

You: "Curses! Foiled again!"

You jokingly fought against her grip on you a bit before the two of you shared laughter once more. Once it died down, you locked eyes with one another, Kasumi leaning up to give you a deep and gentle kiss as she had planned. As she did, she wrapped her arms around you, your body relaxing as you felt her lips against yours, with you pulling her in by the waist to deepen it further. Slowly but surely, the two of you pulled away and opened your eyes, a heavy cloud of breath between you both.

Kasumi: "Merry Christmas senpai..."

You: "Yeah...Merry Christmas..."

You nuzzled your noses together, the warmth of your embrace being an enjoyed reprieve from the cold. After a while you relaxed your hold on each other, resuming your skating experience for a bit longer until you finally finished and headed out of the rink. The two of you walked over to the edge of the pier, settling in and staring out into the ocean together. The moonlight shone bright on the water's surface, illuminating the passing boats. On the other side was more city, the vast buildings adding to the lighting of the already gorgeous scene. At peace, Kasumi leant up against you, sighing in bliss.

Kasumi: "That was really fun, thank you..."

You: "I'm glad you enjoyed it Sumi, I think we both really deserved this"

Kasumi: "I think its the least the universe can give us for saving all of Japan"

You chuckled lightly as the two of you nestled into you spot, staring out at the incredible scene in front of you in silence, just savouring each other's company on this Christmas Eve.

Kasumi: "Can we...stay like this a while? I feel so close to you..."

You: "As long as you want..."

The snow continued to fall down as the two of you stood there, paying no mind to the passers by as you found yourselves together in your own little world of warmth.

Kasumi: "Hey..."

Slowly, Kasumi turned towards you, a look of longing in her eyes. Understanding what she wanted, you cupped her cheek gently in one of your hands, as you slowly moved your lips towards yours. She tightly grabbed the collar of your shirt, looking at you with that gaze of pure love and longing. Wanting to savour the sight of her, you continued a slow movement as you closed the gap between you, finally finishing it as you kissed once more. Kasumi's grip on your shirt instinctively tightened as your lips met, before relaxing as she melted into your arms. As soon as the first kiss ended, she pulled you into another, surprising you only for a moment as you began to enjoy the feeling once more. You shared kiss after kiss together in the snowfall, the warmth of it intoxicating as you only stopped to catch your breaths.

You: "Someone's...daring tonight..."

Kasumi: "Shut up and...kiss me again...dummy..."

You grinned slightly, happy to fulfill her request once more, and ever willing to show her affection. Each and every kiss you shared you tried to pack with as much love for her as you could, determined to express to her how she made you feel better than words ever could. After what felt like eternity, you finally broke away from one another, both of you breathing heavy, Kasumi's grip on your shirt shaking slightly as she looked up at you.

Kasumi: "I never thought...I could ever...feel like this. You make my heart go crazy senpai...it feels like it's going to burst..."

You: "Kasumi..."

You stood there with her as she vented her emotions, your entire attention focused on every syllable she spoke.

Kasumi: "The way your touch puts me at ease...the way your voice is so soothing...the way your kiss makes me feel so...incredible. You...You mean so much to me...I hope you know that..."

You: "I know...and I hope you know that I feel the same about you..."

The young first year you had come to care for so much held you in her arms for as long as she could, still ever reluctant as she finally released you from her grasp.

Kasumi: "Hey...can I spend the night again? My Dad said it'd be okay...and I packed all my things already..."

You: "Of course. It's getting late anyways, we should head back"

Kasumi: "Yeah..."

With her hand in yours, you headed back towards the train station, ready to head back home together.

Kasumi: "Hey, also, I was wondering if you...wanted to go pay our respects together at the shrine? On New Years Day?"

You: "Depends, will I get to see you in a yukata?"

You gave Kasumi a light smirk, which she responded in kind.

Kasumi: "Maaybe, you'll have to just come and find out wont you?"

You: "Heh, I'd love to"

As you arrived at the station, you saw a crowd amassed around one of the ticket booths, overhearing some talk about the lines being down due to the snow.

Kasumi: "How can we get back now?"

You: "I'll just get us a cab"

Kasumi: "Are you sure? Won't it be expensive?"

You: "I'll be fine, don't you worry"

The two of you left the station and headed to the nearest main road, hailing a taxi down and opening the door to let Kasumi inside first. Hopping inside, you closed the door, the warmth of the taxi quickly flooding all around you.

You: "Yongen-Jaya please"

The taxi driver gave an understanding nod as he set off on your journey, you and Kasumi huddled together as you drove home. Kasumi let out a light yawn as she sat in the car.

You: "You can close your eyes, I'll wake you up when we're close"

Kasumi: "Okay...thank you..."

Leant against you, Kasumi indulged in some much needed sleep, having fought off a God and gone ice skating in one day. You fought off dozing as best you could, tired yourself from today's activities. You were surprised by the lack of traffic on your way back, chalking it up as another Christmas miracle for the night. Gazing out the window, you enjoyed the sites of Tokyo, cars passing by as the sound of distant horns could be heard, and people huddled together on the streets as they headed about their evenings. As you gazed out, the glass of the window occasionally fogged up from your breath, as the snowfall gathered against it on the other side. After a long drive, you had arrived at Yongen, lightly shaking Kasumi awake as you both hopped out the car. You paid the taxi driver, handing him a small tip for his services before he drove off and you began walking back to the café. Kasumi let out a loud yawn as you walked back through the quiet streets of your neighborhood. Now back home, you unlocked the door to Leblanc, stepping inside of the dormant café. You hit the light switch, lighting the place up as you closed the door before quickly helping Kasumi out of her overcoat as and uncovering her turtleneck she wore beneath it. You hung the jacket on a nearby rack before the two of you headed upstairs and entered the attic, Kasumi setting her bag down on your couch.

Kasumi: "Brrr...this place really isn't the warmest is it?"

You: "Even more reason to cuddle up, right?"

Kasumi: "Hm...bold of you to assume I need a reason to snuggle you"

Kasumi leapt at you from behind, wrapping her arms around you as she pulled you into another hug to reinforce her point.

You: "Heh, true. You want me to head downstairs while you get changed?"

Kasumi: "It's okay...just...look away like before, alright?"

You: "Yeah...okay..."

Kasumi headed over to the other side of the room as you faced away from her, beginning to hear the rustling of clothes as she changed. With nothing else to do, you decided to get dressed also, getting into more comfortable clothes for bed.

Kasumi: "All done"

Kasumi walked over to you and gave you a peck on the cheek, now dressed in her pajamas as she grabbed her tooth brush, heading downstairs to use it, followed by you soon after. Now prepared for bed, you suddenly had an idea come into your mind, grabbing the laptop you had fixed from your desk as Kasumi laid down.

Kasumi: "Hm? What are you doing senpai?"

You sat down next to her on the bed, getting your computer set up.

You: "Wanna fall asleep watching stuff together?"

Kasumi: "Mhm, that sounds perfect"

The two of you snuggled up under the covers, eventually finding something to watch together as you laid in bed. Kasumi gently rested her head on your chest as she watched the screen, with you having your arm wrapped around her as you held her close. You could feel the rise and fall of her chest against you as she rested, exchanging the occasional kiss as you laid together. Unsurprisingly, Kasumi was quick to fall asleep. All you could do was smile at her, gently kissing her on the forehead before whispering to her.

You: "Goodnight Kasumi. I love you"

Kasumi groaned out slightly as she snuggled closer to you, mumbling out a response.

Kasumi: "...love....you...too"

Your smile widened even more after hearing that. You continued watching on your laptop a bit before turning it off and setting it to the side for you to rest, excited to see what your Christmas morning...and future held in store...


	46. 'Tis the Season

Not much in the way of story in this chapter, mainly just more wholesomeness and fanservice between the reader, Kasumi, and the rest of the gang. As for myself, had a few things going on in my life. Getting ready for university where I can whilst also trying to figure out what to do for my upcoming birthday. Might be streaming Persona 3 soonish since I have never really played it, so maybe look forward to that. Only other thing I can think of is that while researching more on my quest to reach higher levels of wholesomeness in this story, I seem to have become addicted to ASMR confession videos 😂. I don't know, I'm a man of simple taste and hearing adorable confessions just makes me wanna scream like a fan girl. Anyways, took me a while to come up with ideas of every present all the members should get here, but I think I overall did a pretty good job capturing the essence of their characters with each gift. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning~_

Kasumi: "Sennnnpai...time to wake uuuup..."

You could barely hear Kasumi's voice as you remained asleep, groaning out a bit at the interruption of your rest. Your lover gently began to shake you, trying to get you up.

Kasumi: "Come on, it's Christmas morning dummy"

You: "nngh...just...cuddle..."

You had enough consciousness to make grabby hands at your girlfriend, hoping she would give in and let you sleep. She let out a cute giggle as she saw your attempt to reason with her, planting a deep kiss on your lips. Even though you were still not fully awake, enough of you was conscious to kiss her back, reciprocating her love for you. You were surprised when you felt her straddle you gently, continuing to kiss you slow and deeply as she rested atop you. Your body began to awaken more and more as you kissed her, now running your hands under her shirt and along her back, gently trailing your fingertips across her skin. Kasumi in turn began to run her fingers through your already messy hair, gently massaging your scalp. Soon enough, she pulled away, both of you slowly opening your eyes to see each other as she whispered to you.

Kasumi: "Hehe...seems that got you up..."

You: "Can you...wake me up like that every day from now on? Thanks"

Another giggle came from Kasumi, your lover planting a few lighter kisses on your lips before responding.

Kasumi: "Come on silly, I think I heard Sakura-san open up downstairs, we oughta get dressed at the very least"

You: "Hm...but I kinda wanna stay like this a bit more..."

You leaned up and kissed her again a few times to reinforce your point, Kasumi's resolve to get you up wavering a bit as she sighed in bliss from your lips. However she quickly regained her composure and broke your kiss to your dismay, trailing her index finger along your chest.

Kasumi: "As much as I want you all to myself for Christmas, the others deserve to see you too, and you have gifts to wrap"

You: "Fiiine..."

You shared one final kiss before Kasumi rolled over off of you, allowing you to get up from your bed. You stretched your body out as you got to your feet. Kasumi grabbed a spare change of clothes from her bag, giving you a slight look as she motioned for you to turn away. You did as she instructed as you got dressed yourself, the rustling of fabrics filling the room until you were both dressed for the day. You turned back around to see Kasumi straightening out her clothes, coming up behind her and gently wrapping your arms around her before softly kissing her neck.

You: "How are you this beautiful every morning? It's no fair"

You watched as a bright smile appeared on her face as you continued to kiss her neck, Kasumi beginning to giggle as she tried to hide her neck away from you.

Kasumi: "Senpai! That tickles"

You: "Your fault for being so damn cute"

You relented and gave her one more peck on the top of her head before she turned around to face you, taking her hand in yours as you headed downstairs together.

Sojiro: "Ah, we were wondering when you two would wake up!"

You: "Wait...we? Who is-"

Your question was answered as you finished making your way down the stairs to see Kasumi's father Shinichi sat at the counter, enjoying a coffee.

Shinichi: "Good morning! Sleep well?"

Kasumi: "D-Dad?! What are you doing here?"

Shinichi: "Well, I have been meaning to visit this place after all. I must say, if I had known the coffee was this good, I would have come sooner"

Sojiro: "Heh, you gotta get better at selling this place to customers"

You and Kasumi instantly felt a lot more embarrassed, the combination of both your guardians seeing you come down from your bedroom together being a lot to handle.

Shinichi: "So, how was your evening?"

Kasumi: "G-Good....senpai took me ice skating"

Sojiro: "Really? Heh, good job kid, sounds like you planned out a romantic evening for the girl"

Shinichi: "I agree, I'm sure you both must have really enjoyed it"

You: "Heh...thanks"

You rubbed the back of your neck, embarrassed by the praise they were giving you.

Sojiro: "You two just gonna stand there holding hands all day? Or ya gonna sit down? I got breakfast cooking after all"

Kasumi: "O-Oh...right"

Together, the two of you sat down at the counter near to Shinichi, Kasumi's face clearly red from the situation. You gently nudged her to attract her attention before giving her a smile, your girlfriend calming down a bit and giving you a smile back as you waited on the food.

Shinichi: "It really does smell delicious boss. Curry and coffee is definitely an interesting combination...but I'm willing to give it a try"

Sojiro: "Heh, you'll be glad you did"

Shinichi: "So F/n, what are you plans for today? Merry Christmas by the way"

You: "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. Well, we have a party planned a bit later on. I got plenty of gifts to wrap up too. Besides that, not too much. You?"

Shinichi: "The studio was kind enough to give me Christmas off, but all I seem to be doing is catching up with paperwork at home instead"

Kasumi: "You really should take a break Dad"

Kasumi looked at her father with a caring expression, her parent giving a reassuring smile back to her.

Shinichi: "Oh, don't worry about your old man too much, I'll relax eventually. Besides, I was finally able to convince some of my co-workers to go out drinking with me tonight after all. What about you Sakura-san?"

Sojiro: "Doubt I'm gonna be getting much traffic in the store today, but I'll open up just in case. Maybe I'll get a few extra lovestruck couples in here"

Sojiro smirked to himself from his comment as he began plating up your dishes. Once he had passed you your meals, you quickly began tucking in, enjoying the familiar flavour.

Shinichi: "Mm! Wow, now that really is something!"

Sojiro: "Told ya"

Shinichi quickly began to devour his plate of food, loving the new dish he was sampling. Almost as soon as it was there, the food was all gone from your plates, all of you nice and full.

Shinichi:: "Well, I'll definitely be coming back here again, I haven't had a meal like that in quite some time"

Sojiro: "My doors are always open"

Kasumi: "Guess I'll see you later then senpai?"

You: "Sounds good"

Kasumi gave you a light peck on the cheek before heading back upstairs to grab her things, leaving you with Sojiro and Shinichi. Kasumi's Dad paid for his meals before standing up, addressing you.

Shinichi: "Thank you again for inviting my daughter out last night"

You: "Anytime, it was fun for me too"

Kasumi: "I'm good to go!"

Kasumi hopped down the stairs before you helped with her coat, your lover now ready to leave as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Kasumi: "Have a good day senpai"

You: "You two, see ya later"

The two of you shared a quick kiss before she headed towards the door, followed by her father, the two of them waving their goodbyes at the café door shut.

You: "So, what did you two talk about?"

Sojiro: "Oh, you two, current events, anything really. He's a pretty fun guy"

You: "Glad to hear you two get along"

You sat back down at the counter as you continued to chat with Sojiro, the boss cleaning your plates as you spoke.

You: "How was your evening? You and Futaba get up to much?"

Sojiro: "Well, you know Futaba. She started demanding I get her a turkey and cake, but I didn't have the cash"

You: "Oh sorry, I could have loaned you some if you had asked"

Sojiro: "Thanks, but borrowing cash from the kid in my custody sounds like a new low for me. Anyways, she insists and goes out with the pocket change I had on me, and BAM! Gets a turkey and a cake!"

You: "Seriously? How she manage that?"

Sojiro: "Said she won some kinda certificate thing at the store. Christmas miracle I guess"

You: "Yeah...seems a lot of those are going around..."

Your mind wandered back to last night, the survival of Akechi coming flooding back to the forefront of your brain. You couldn't understand how he had gotten out of Shido's Palace alive, much less why he'd be so willing to take the fall for you despite apparently hating your guts.

Sojiro: "Oh by the way, you seen the cat lately?"

You loved Sojiro dearly, but currently he was just stressing you out with the questions he asked, another event you had forced to the back of your mind being pulled to the front of it again. You had yet to tell Sojiro what had happened to Mona, and even if you tried, you doubt he would understand it. No, today was a day of celebration and fun, and you would stand by that.

You: "No... haven't seen him"

Sojiro: "Huh...weird..."

You would save that talk for another time, and chat about Akechi when you felt the time was right for the others.

Sojiro: "Well, you better get started wrapping before Futaba gets bored and comes over here. She said something about a...Christmas event in her game thing? So you should be okay. The store next door sells wrapping paper"

You: "Yeah...sounds good"

You spent the rest of the morning unpacking and repacking your gifts, making sure everything was ready for your party today. Barely any customers came by as you continued your work upstairs, Sojiro handling the shop well enough on his own as you got ready for your celebrations.

_~Afternoon~_

Yusuke: "My apologies for being late!"

You: "You get off the train one stop early again?"

Yusuke: "I-It is a viable method of saving money!"

You rolled your eyes at your artist friend, Yusuke bringing his things inside as he joined the rest of the group that had already arrived to your place for the party. For now, all you were doing was sitting around chatting, revelling in the Christmas spirit as a few of you wore santa hats. Ann had brought along a portable speaker, playing Christmas songs to really get you into the spirit. Besides that, every now and then Futaba would also try to sneak up on Sojiro and plant a santa hat on him, her plans foiled each time as he caught her out. A pile of presents had been amassed in the corner from everyone, Yusuke adding his own additions to the sizeable pile. Besides that, there were a few food items people had brought that Sojiro was keeping behind the counter for later. Yusuke took a seat, as did you, staying next to Kasumi as you got ready to start things off.

Ryuji: "Aw yeah, he's finally here! We good to open presents now?"

Ann: "You're acting like such a kid Ryuji"

Ryuji: "Hey, free stuff is always awesome okay?"

Kasumi: "I am rather excited to see what everyone has brought"

You: "Guess we can get started"

Ryuji: "I wanna open up my gift from F/n first!"

Futaba: "Same here!"

Ann: "Seems we're starting with your gifts then?"

You: "Alright, gimme a sec"

You rummaged through the pile and picked out the gifts you had brought everyone, handing them their items before taking a seat next to Kasumi.

Ryuji: "Alright! Let's see what we got!"

Ryuji quickly ripped through the wrapping paper and to the gift you had brought him inside, instantly recognizing it as a pair of high end track shoes.

Ryuji: "For real?! I've been wanting this pair for ages!"

He opened up the shoe box and examined the set you had got him, looking at it in awe"

You: "Try em on. Wasn't too sure on your foot size to be honest"

Ryuji: "Ain't gotta tell me twice!"

Ryuji quickly took the shoes out of the box and slipped them on, tying up the laces before walking around a bit and jumping in them.

Ryuji: "Dude, you aced it, totally a perfect fit! I feel like I could run forever in these things!"

Ryuji quickly walked over to you, pulling you into a big hug as he expressed his thanks.

Ryuji: "Thanks man"

Ann: "Me next!"

Ann was next to open her gift, unwrapping it a bit less aggressively than Ryuji, before opening up the box underneath it.

Ann: "Are these...macaroons?!"

You: "Perfect for that sweet tooth of yours"

Ann quickly extracted one of the food items from the box, eating it almost in one bite before her face lit up, clearly enjoying the flavour.

Ann: "Mmm! This is the best!"

Haru: "Oh my! Those are the same ones I used to buy"

Ann: "Really? They must be super fancy! Thanks a bunch F/n!"

Ann began to look over the little leaflet the box came with, analysing what flavour each macaroon was.

Yusuke: "May I go next?"

You nodded and Yusuke did as such, unwrapping your smaller gift for him. As Yusuke uncovered the item, he looked at it confused.

Yusuke: "My apologies, but...what is this?"

Haru: "Oh, that's a Captain's Badge I believe"

Yusuke: "A what?"

You: "It's for Big Bang Burger. You show that to the tellers, and you get a Cosmo Tower Burger whenever you need, free of charge. Long as you can eat it all that is"

Yusuke, now realising the power he held in his hands, clutched the badge tightly, tears swelling in his eyes.

Yusuke: "Oh...oh my....I-I am eternally thankful to you F/n! I will treasure this gift for as long as I live!"

Ryuji: "Dude...are you crying? Even I ain't that emotional bout food"

Futaba: "Inari really needs a job..."

Makoto: "Lack of employment aside, I think I'll go next"

You focused your gaze on Makoto as she began to unwrap her gift, her eyes widening as soon as she saw what she was holding.

Makoto: "WHAT?! No way...I searched for one for ages! How did you..."

You: "Browsed a lotta forums til I found someone almost as obsessed about it as you"

Makoto smiled brightly, holding a mint condition Buchimaru pencil case in her hand to replace her old one, clutching it tightly.

Makoto: "Thank you SO much!"

Haru: "I never knew you were so passionate about Buchimaru Mako-chan"

Makoto: "O-Oh...well...maybe a little..."

It was clear Makoto was a bit embarrassed by the fact you had outed her secret love of her mascot, but her love for her gift overruled her embarrassment as she smiled at you.

Futaba: "Alright ya nerds! Me next!"

Futaba's unwrapping technique mirrored Ryuji's a lot, the hacker tearing away the wrapping paper fast to reveal a brand new set of gamepads for her computer.

Futaba: "Woah, these are actually pretty good, and not third party branded ones too. Those always suck!"

You: "Figured we could hang out in your room and game some time. Kinda getting tired of playing the same few retro games on my system"

Futaba: "Say no more! I'm gonna introduce you to the incredible world of 3D graphics newbie! Thanks F/n!"

Futaba got up and jumped up, patting you on the head to your surprise, before giving you a wide grin whilst making a victory V with her fingers.

Futaba: "Mwhehe, always wanted to try that"

You rolled your eyes and smiles at the innocent hacker as she sat back down to let things continue.

Haru: "Could I go next?"

You: "Sure"

Haru took her time unwrapping the gift, not making a single tear in the paper to your surprise. Inside was a set of Narcissus flower seedlings you had gotten from your job working at the flower boutique.

You: "They're some of the only flowers that grow even during winter, so you can still enjoy tending to your garden until spring rolls around"

Haru: "Oh my! That's really thoughtful of you. Thank you F/n, I look forward to seeing them blossom"

A large smile was on Haru's face. You were happy she had enjoyed your gift, considering her wealth gave her the ability to really buy anything expensive with ease. So instead you had opted to do something more personal, which had succeeded it seemed.

Kasumi: "I guess it's just me left huh?"

You: "Save the best for last, duh"

Kasumi let out a giggle before looking down at her present, beginning to unwrap it. You really hoped she would like what you had bought her, crossing your fingers as she finally uncovered the box. Inside was a replacement to her old broken phone, a high tech model sitting in the box she held.

Ryuji: "W-Woah!"

Futaba: "Isn't that the model Akechi had?! Those things are super high tech!"

Kasumi: "S-Senpai! This is way too much!"

Kasumi tried to hand the gift back to you, reluctant to accept it out of principle. You gently pushed it back to her as you responded.

You: "Oh hush, I can't chat with you if your phone keeps acting up all the time. And no offense, but listening to Robo-Kasumi every time we call is kinda getting old"

Kasumi still seemed anxious at the prospect of accepting your gift, but could understand the reason behind your words at the very least. Slowly, she came around, looking over the box of the phone again before back to you with a smile.

Kasumi: "T-Thank you senpai...really..."

Kasumi lightly pecked you on the cheek, causing a few 'awww's to come from Ann and the other girls.

Ryuji: "You totally knocked it outta the park with your gifts man! Now I'm nervous to give out mine"

Ann: "Same here, it's no fair that you're this good at buying people presents"

Yusuke: "That's our leader for you. I'll admit it was quite perplexing thinking of what to get him. It seems every time we are together, my hobbies are put at the forefront"

Haru: "Quite true, what he likes and dislikes are truly a mystery"

Futaba: "It's totally not fair! We deserve to know right?"

Kasumi: "He...is a bit mysterious...even for me"

Ann: "Yeah! So tell us, what hobbies do you like?! You're not gonna get out of this!"

You: "Huh?"

It seems the conversation quickly turned confrontational as they awaited an answer. Being put on the spot didn't really help though.

You: "Making...coffee?"

A stunned silence surrounded the room for a moment before your teammates groaned out, unsatisfied by your response.

Ryuji: "Dude, you serious?"

Ann: "Guess he remains a mystery..."

Kasumi: "Maybe...but I think that's one of the things I like about him"

Yusuke: "Hm, a fair response. The point could be made that perhaps he has no specific hobbies, and simply enjoys spending time with us all. Truly the greatest leader we could ask for"

You: "Hey, I'm not leading anything anymore. I'm just your friend, alright? Your friend who's really happy you liked his gifts"

Haru: "That's so sweet"

Makoto: "In any case, I suppose we should move on to everyone else's presents then?"

Ryuji: "I guess I'll get mine outta the way. Rip the bandaid off or whatever they say"

Ryuji handed out his 'wrapped' gifts. Wrapped being used loosely as his packaging skills left a lot to be desired.

Ryuji: "I ain't the best at buying personal stuff y'know? So I stuck to my guns and got you guy's something I know lots bout"

You undid his patchwork of wrapping paper to uncover a manga, looking around to see everyone got a similar gift.

Ryuji: "Got ya all one's I thought you might like"

Makoto: "Why am I not surprised I got THIS one?"

Yusuke: "A shinobi warrior that moonlights as an artist? How curious"

As everyone looked over their books, you observed yours, a tale about a gentleman thief and the ever present police investigator on his tail. Sounded right up your ally.

You: "I'll give it a read as soon as I can, thanks bud"

Ryuji: "Yeah, sure man"

Ann: "Okay guys, here ya go"

Ann was next to hand out her gifts, the wrapping work a notable improvement to Ryuji's. Everyone got to work getting their gifts out, with you unwrapping a nice crimson colour scarf. Besides your gift, it seemed the rest of the guys got accessories to their usual attires, while the girls were given makeup items, Kasumi recieving a nice shade of lipstick as one example.

Ann: "Gotta make sure you all going into the new year looking your best!"

Ryuji: "What ya talking about? I always look rad"

Futaba: "Uh, don't you wear like, the same shirt every day to school? Isn't the thing super smelly? Totally gives negative points to your charisma"

Ryuji: Y-Yeah well...least I go to school!"

Ryuji looked at you expectantly, hoping you would congratulate him on his 'burn'. You simply rolled your eyes, focusing back on your present as you admired the material.

You: "Thanks Ann, I'll be sure to wear it a lot"

Ann: "You better take it on alll your dates!"

Yusuke: "I will go next! The anticipation of you all recieving my items is reaching its peak!"

Futaba: "Quit being weird and hands us the good Inari!"

Yusuke did as instructed, and gave out his presents. Even without opening it, you knew the shape of the item, knowing each of the parcels he had given out contained a canvas. What was on them however, remained a mystery until you removed the packaging. Inside of your gift, was a incredible rendition of Arsène, the strokes of crimson and black creating a beautiful painting.

Yusuke: "Behold! Your Persona's immortalised on canvas!"

Kasumi: "Kitagawa-senpai...these are incredible!"

Yusuke: "I have you to thank for that of course. The idea you gave to paint Persona's laid the groundwork"

Ryuji: "Captain Kidd looking like a badass! Now THIS is what I call art!"

Haru: "This is great Yusuke, I'll be putting this up tonight for sure"

Yusuke: "I am pleased you all appreciate my gifts"

Yusuke took a theatrical bow as you all focused on the artworks he had created, going over to see each of the pieces you all had.

Makoto: "I'm not sure my gifts will top that, but still..."

Ryuji: "Quit worrying Makoto! Sure they're awesome!"

Ann: "Yeah, what Ryuji said"

Futaba: "Enough talking! I demand prezzies!"

Makoto obliged and handing you all your neatly wrapped gifts. You opened yours up to find a book about various types of coffee beans, some of which you had yet to learn about. It seemed Makoto had gifted everyone books pertaining to their hobbies, Futaba recieving a book on cognitive psience, and Ann a book on various sweets to name a few.

Ann: "Oooh, wonder if there's a recipe for those macaroons in here"

Haru: "Thank you very much Mako-chan! I'll be sure to give this a look"

Ryuji: "Typical prez for ya though. Even on Christmas, she's tryna get us to read"

Makoto: "You're lucky I didn't buy you a mathematics textbook. Your grades are seriously slipping!"

Ryuji: "S-Sorry Queen!"

You placed your book down in your pile of gifts, making note to see if you could find any new coffee varieties to add to Leblanc.

Futaba: "Alright! Here ya go!"

Futaba handed out surprisingly small presents of identical sizes. Each of you opened them up to find a keychain of your specific Phantom Thief masks on it.

Futaba: "Tada! I designed them in CAD and got 'em 3D printed in Akihabara. Pretty cool right?"

Ryuji: "Yeah but, ain't people gonna know we're the Phantom Thieves if we got these?"

Yusuke: "You haven't had trouble informing people of that in the past"

Ryuji: "What was that?!"

Futaba: "It should be fine. People are already making plenty of Phantom Thief merch. Masks, posters, keychains...I think I even saw someone making fanart of us online"

You: "Think we could claim any profits off that? Could make a fortune"

Makoto: "I think our anonymity would go out the window of we did"

Ann: "That sucks, but thanks Futaba! I really like it"

Futaba: "Aw yeah! So when are the blue notes gonna pop up?"

There was a sudden silence as you tried to make sense of what Futaba just said.

Yusuke: "Blue...notes?"

Futaba: "You know? The ones that tell me I'm increasing your relationship levels?"

You: "Uh..."

You looked around at your friends, none of them, including yourself, getting the reference Futaba was trying to make.

Futaba: "Meh, whatev. Haru, you're up!"

Haru: "Oh! Yes, here you are everyone!"

Haru handed out her immaculately wrapped gifts, part of you feeling bad as you ripped away at the paper to the present underneath. Opening up the box, you uncovered a designer watch, the item screaming its quality and high price from every angle.

Haru: "Now you can really 'take your time' as you always say"

Haru giggled at her own joke as you looked at the other gifts. Ann had been gifted a pair of earrings, and Makoto a silver bangle to name a few things. Each of the items were clearly high priced, your friends reluctant to accept them.

Ryuji: "Woah, is it seriously okay to have something so fancy?"

Ann: "These seem even pricier than that phone Kasumi got"

Haru: "Really? I was sure not to spend too much on them, I didn't want to overshadow any gifts after all..."

Makoto: "Out of curiosity...could you define what your idea of 'too much' is?"

Haru: "Hm...I think each of them were about...a hundred and thirty thousand yen?"

Ryuji: "FOR. REAL?!"

Haru: "Oh...was that too little?"

Haru looked at everyone expectantly, unaware she had shocked everyone with the value of her gifts.

Yusuke: "Just thinking of how many bean sprouts I could buy with such an amount..."

Futaba: "Whatever money hacks she has...I want them..."

Ann: "I-In any case, thanks Haru! These earrings are really pretty!"

You strapped on your watch, admiring the new accessory.

You: "Looks good"

Haru: "Thank you very much. I believe its your turn now Yoshizawa"

Kasumi: "Mhm, gimme a sec"

Kasumi grabbed her items, taking a deep breath as she looked nervous as to what everyone's reactions would be.

Kasumi: "So I know that one of the reason you guys quit all the Phantom Thief stuff was...well...me. So, I thought you all might like a little keepsake from that place to remember it by. A...memento I guess?"

Ryuji: "Hah! I get it!"

You gently unwrapped your final gift, a velvet lined box underneath the paper. Opening it up, you were greeted by the sight of a pair of crimson gloves, almost identical to your Metaverse ones. You scanned the room to see the other mementos she had gotten. Ryuji recieved his signature red ascot, while Ann got a red leather vest that resembled her attire in that realm. Yusuke got a replica of the sash he wore on his waist, while Makoto recieved a classic biker jacket. Finally, Futaba was given a set of green bottomed boots similar to the ones she wore during her navigation, and Haru got a copy of her hat as Noir.

Makoto: "This is really thoughtful Kasumi. Thank you"

Ryuji: "Thought you weren't a big fan of the whole biker thing Makoto?"

Makoto: "It's...grown on me a bit"

Ann: "I'm just glad I got something a bit more tasteful than my outfit over there. Thanks Kasumi"

Ryuji: "Yo F/n, come on man. Do the thing"

You: "Huh? What thing?"

Ryuji: "You knooooow, the thing! Come on man! With the gloves?"

Ryuji's grin and wording immediately made you figure out what he meant, mentally face palming as you figured it out.

You: "Yeah, no"

Ryuji: "Come on man! It was totally badass when you did it!"

Ann: "It did look pretty cool"

Futaba: "Come on, for old times sake?"

Everyone looked at you expectantly, forcing you to cave in to their peer pressure. Reluctantly, you took out the pair of gloves, putting them on. In one fluid motion, you let out your classic Joker smirk as you adjusted your gloves.

You: "Show me your true form!"

Ryuji: "BOOM! That's what I'm talking about man! Bad. Ass!"

Ryuji gave you a round of applause much to your dismay as you put the gloves away once more in their box, giving Kasumi a gentle peck on the lips.

You: "I am so doomed every time I wear those now"

Kasumi laughed at your response before giving you another light kiss.

Makoto: "Okay, I think that's everything. We can move on to the food if everyone is hungry?"

Sojiro: "Hold on a sec, don't you still have some left in that pile?"

You: "Those are for-"

You had been caught out. You knew exactly who the gifts were for. Everyone had brought one along despite what had happened, all of you still hopeful that Morgana would be alive somewhere and come back to you all.

Haru: "They...were for Mona-chan but...he's gone..."

Sojiro: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

You had to tell him sooner or later. Sojiro deserved to know that Morgana was gone for good, no matter how complicated and unbelievable the explanation would sound. Now was a good a time as any, as you closed your eyes and prepared to explain it to him. As you closed your gaze however, your ears picked up a noise, the sound of the front door bell going off twice in quick succession. Curious as to the cause, you opened your eyes, seeing Sojiro standing by the door...a familiar face being carried by him...

Sojiro: "He's right here ain't he?"

Morgana: "Someone call for me?"


	47. A False Start

So this is where story elements really start picking up. The third semester was a really interesting addition in Royal, and I have been looking forward to covering it ever since I started this story. Just a friendly reminder that if any of you are thoroughly enjoying this story, I would appreciate you backing me on Patreon. I post behind the scenes stuff there as well as polls that can sometimes affect this story. Link to it is in the description of my profile! So this chapter is only the tip of the iceberg in regards to story content, even though its a pretty long one. I look forward to seeing what comes next. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

You: "You could have told me bout Mona you know"

Sojiro: "And ruin the surprise? He's my Christmas gift after all"

You: "Cheapskate"

Sojiro: "Heh, like you can talk. Where's my present?"

You: "Catch"

You chucked him a present you had wrapped before and had kept hidden, your guardian being caught off guard as he fumbled to catch it. Once he did, he looked at you shocked.

Sojiro: "I was only kidding you know. Didn't need to get me anything"

You: "Call it a reward for harbouring a fugitive"

Curious, he unpackaged the gift, revealing a cookbook you had bought at your local bookstore.

You: "Figured a ladies man like yourself would be a bit more of a hit if he knew how to cook more than one thing"

Sojiro: "Even giving gifts, you're still a punk"

Sojiro ruffled up your hair a bit to your dismay, forcing a smile out of you as he began turning through the pages.

Sojiro: "Thanks, maybe now I can start giving you and Futaba better food diets"

You: "Looking forward to seeing what you come up with"

Sojiro chuckled a bit as the two of you continued to pack away the dishes Yusuke had washed, Morgana laying on the counter behind you. After Mona's surprise reveal, you had all enjoyed your Christmas dinner as the feline was buried under a plethora of gifts from your friends. The party had finally died down though, and everyone had headed on back to their homes, leaving the three of you.

Morgana: "Oooh, I wonder if the chief can learn to make sushi. That would be perfect!"

You: "Not a peep out of you mister. Still mad you faked your death, that's my move"

Morgana: "Aww, you miss me that much huh?"

You: "Oh yeah, I was dreading having to spend the money on an alarm clock, your upkeep is way cheaper"

Morgana: "Yeaaah, you missed me"

You turned around and splashed water on the snarky cat, surprising him as he instinctively hissed at you in response.

Sojiro: "Hey, what ya do that for?"

You: "He was insulting your cooking"

Morgana: "I did not! Don't listen to his lies Sojiro!"

Sojiro: "Heh, didn't realise I had such picky eaters. Ah whatever, I'll let it slide since its Christmas. Hey, I got the rest handled down here, why don't you head on upstairs?"

You nodded and headed towards the stairs, Morgana following you up.

Morgana: "Have a nice night boss!"

Now upstairs, you took a seat on your couch, Morgana settling down next to you. Slowly, you moved your hand to pet him, the cat nuzzling into your hand a bit.

You: "It really is good to have you back Mona"

Morgana: "Heh, good to be back. So, am I finally gonna get my gift from you too?"

You nodded, taking a small box out of your pocket. With your help, Mona opened it up, revealing two reservations for an all you can eat high class sushi establishment a few days after New Years.

Morgana: "Woah, I saw ads of this place! I only ever dreamed I could go there with you!"

You: "Actually...I was thinking you and Ann could go"

Morgana: "Huh?"

Morgana looked at you surprised, but quickly understood what you meant. He seemed...slightly reluctant to go along with your idea.

Morgana: "I...appreciate the thought F/n, really I do...but...I gotta face facts. I really am just a cat now...and I don't think that would work with me and Ann"

You: "Hey, where's that determined spirit I know you for?"

Morgana tried to force out a smile, but was unable to keep it up as his ears lowered and his face frowned.

You: "Look, I'm not saying it would be easy, but you really like her, right?"

Morgana: "I mean...yeah"

You: "Then just go for it. Worst case scenario, you're just two friends going out for sushi"

Morgana: "Heh, the staff are going to be so confused seeing me eating there"

You: "I'm sure Ann can explain her 'unbreakable bond with her cat Francois again'"

Morgana: "Ugh, I had almost forgotten about that..."

You laughed at bit at your friend's expense, but he did seem a bit higher in spirits now at the very least.

Morgana: "Guess I'll give it a try, thanks F/n"

The two of you shared a smile as you relaxed on the couch, scrolling through the chat logs and looking at the numerous pictures people had taken during the party. After browsing your phone for a bit, you got ready for bed, Morgana taking up his usual position near to you as you got under the covers and fell into a slumber...

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

You: "Why does every party end up being at my place these days?"

Ann: "Cus its so cozy, duh"

You: "Buncha freeloaders"

Sojiro: "Look who's talking tough guy"

The New Years party was in full swing at Leblanc, your group being joined by Sae and Sojiro as usual. Everyone was chatting and having a good time as Sojiro cooked behind the counter.

Haru: "The food looks incredible Sakura-san!"

Futaba: "So weird seeing you making something besides curry"

You: "I'm glad to see you using that book I got ya regardless"

Sojiro: "Won't be long til they're ready"

Ryuji: "So Yusuke, I gotta ask: what's up with the scarf?"

You: "Yeah, I was kinda wondering that too..."

You looked over at Yusuke, a vibrantly covered scarf wrapped around his neck.

Yusuke: "Heh, it seems it has caught yours eyes as well. I saw it in a store one day while I was out for a stroll and decided to buy it for myself as a reward for the end of the year. Well, what do you think?"

You: "Its...unique?"

Makoto: "Well, that is Yusuke for you"

Futaba: "I'd say it's a little TOO unique"

Sojiro: "Sorry to interrupt the fashion chat, but food is up. Enjoy"

Sojiro handed out everyone a bowl of yakisoba, the vibrant aroma of the meal hitting your nose almost instantly. Not wanting to waste time, you began to tuck in to your meal, a burst of flavour hitting you with each bite, couple by the perfect noodles.

Ryuji: "Mmm! So good!"

Kasumi: "You made these noodles yourself, right Sakura-san? They're amazing! You could definitely open a soba restaurant"

Sojiro: "Well I don't know about that, but maybe I'll add it to the menu from time to time. Although, soba and coffee might be an even weirder combo that curry. In any case, plenty extra if you want more"

Kasumi: "In that case, seconds please!"

Morgana: "You're already finished?! How fast do you eat?!"

You: "I'm still positive her stomach is the only surviving connection to the Metaverse. It seriously is bottomless..."

Kasumi: "Oh hush you!"

Kasumi nudged you lightly as she pouted, Sojiro serving her up another bowl soon after. Your attention was diverted however as a news report came on, surprising you as the Prosecutor's office was finally moving ahead on the trail of Shido.

Makoto: "It's finally happening..."

Sae: "I was planning on surprising you all with it later on, but yes. The case is moving forward, all thanks to a certain man's testimony"

Ann: "Still can't believe Akechi survived what happened to him...."

Ryuji: "Or that the bastard decided to give himself up so easy"

Sae: "I suppose there is one more piece of good news I can still give you"

Yusuke: "And that would be?"

Sae: "The woman who falsified her testimony in F/n's case finally came forward. I can't say for certain yet...but his criminal record may be overturned"

Haru: "That's wonderful!"

Kasumi: "Congrats senpai!"

Ryuji: "Look at you! Almost an upstanding citizen again!"

Ryuji patted you on the back lightly before wrapping his arm around you. You were happy to receive such good news, regardless of the fact you cared little about your record at this point.

Sae: "Of course this is all highly confidential, got it?"

Futaba: "Bad move then on your part, Ryuji has problems keeping his mouth shut"

Ryuji: "Hey!"

Ryuji began to chase after Futaba in the crowded café, nudging past the others as they tried to outrun another.

Sojiro: "Settle down you two! That's great news though F/n. Looks like we really will be having a happy new year"

The news switched over to some movie that was playing, an actor giving his heartfelt lines as it continued playing in the background. As Futaba, Ann, and Morgana talked about the movie, you turned your attention to Kasumi.

You: "We still okay for tonight?"

Kasumi: "Mhm! He said it's totally fine! Though he has to get up early tomorrow for the show so he might head to bed before us"

Sojiro: "Something going on for you two tonight?"

You: "I didn't tell you?"

Sojiro shook his head in response, part of you wondering how it slipped your mind.

You: "Shinichi invited me to spend New Years over at their's once we finished partying here, then tomorrow me and Sumi were gonna head to the shrine together. Hope that's okay?"

Sojiro: "Sure, long as Shinichi-san is cool with it. Only fair you go over there from time to time since Kasumi hangs out here so often"

Ryuji: "Man, you get to spend new years at your girl's place? I'm so jealous!"

Ryuji downed his cola before slamming it onto the counter top hard, a determined look on his face.

Ryuji: "Alright, this is the year I score a babe! You and Yusuke better help me out alright?"

You: "Uh, sure?"

Yusuke: "Not the most noble of goals for the upcoming year, but I will root for you nonetheless"

Ryuji: "Sweet! Glad to know my bro's have got my back!"

Ryuji gave you signature grin as thanks, before the party continued to progress as normal. You all chatted about upcoming events, how crazy this year had been, and many more topics. Once the party died down a bit, you excused yourself, heading upstairs to pack yourself a bag for your overnight visit to the Yoshizawa residence. Once you had properly packed, you headed back downstairs, Kasumi getting her things ready to go as well.

Haru: "Are you two heading off?"

You: "Yeah, hope you guys can cope without the life of the party"

Makoto: "As modest as ever. Have a good evening you too"

Ann: "See you in a year!"

Sojiro: "Be safe on your way home, new years can get pretty crazy out here"

You said your goodbyes to the others before exiting Leblanc, the cold night air quickly hitting you. Kasumi gently took her hand in yours as you began to walk to the station, leaning against you a bit as you huddled together for warmth.

You: "Have a good time at the party?"

Kasumi: "Definitely, I'm so happy I get to be a part of such an amazing group of people"

You: "Yeah well, you're pretty amazing yourself"

Kasumi: "Aw, thank you senpai!"

Kasumi gave you a big smile in appreciation, clutching your hand a bit tighter. As the two of you reached the train station, you followed Kasumi's instructions on what line to get on, the trains still plenty busy despite it being pretty late. Only an few hours were left until it was new years, and you were happy you were getting to spend them with your beautiful girlfriend. After a few stops, you exited the train, walking a small distance until you came to a above average sized home, the plaque outside confirming this was Kasumi's home.

Kasumi: "It's nothing fancy, but it's home"

You: "Hey, compared to the attic I live in, this place is a mansion"

Kasumi: "Hehe, I suppose that's true. Come on then, it's rather chilly out"

You followed Kasumi through the front gate and to the door, your lover unlocking it and motioning for you to head inside. Entering the house for the first time, you removed your outside shoes and began to observe the modern architecture around you, plenty of paintings mounted on the walls of the front hall.

Kasumi: "We're home Dad!"

Shinichi: "Just a second sweetie!"

Kasumi: "Come on, I can show you around"

You: "Yeah, sounds good"

You followed Kasumi as she showed you around the rooms of her home, eventually finding yourselves in a conjoined dining room and kitchen, Shinichi leant against a kitchen counter on a phone call. The two of you respectfully kept your voices down, Shinichi clearly discussing something important relating to his job. Once he was finished, he put his phone away, a smile quickly appearing on his face as he shook your hand.

Shinichi: "Good to see you F/n! I'm glad you took up my offer for the evening"

You: "I was happy to. Seemed only fair after all"

Shinichi: "Hope you're not too full from your party. I have a few things cooking that we can snack on"

Kasumi: "Oooh, sounds perfect!"

You: "You're still hungry?"

Shinichi: "Haha, that's my daughter for you, as you know. Can I get you any drinks? We'll save the sake for the countdown"

You: "Sure, whatever you have is fine"

Kasumi: "I'll just have some water"

Shinichi gave you both a thumbs up before getting to work on getting you drinks. As you waited, you admired his house a bit more, having seen nothing like it during your time in Tokyo or back home.

Kasumi: "Hehe, you okay senpai? You look a bit overwhelmed"

You: "Oh it's nothing. Just...not used to houses that are so big...or fancy"

Shinichi: "Haha, one of the perks of my job I suppose! Here we are"

Shinichi handed you a glass of cola, and water to Kasumi. He seemed to be drinking just a regular beer for now. You made a bit of small talk as you enjoyed your drinks, having a good time overall.

Shinichi: "Was Sakura-san fine with you staying over?"

You: "Yeah, got all my stuff packed and sorted"

Shinichi: "Perfect, it's nice having you over for once"

You: "So, got any new years resolutions planned?"

Shinichi: "Hm, one does come to mind. I was hoping to be more present in my daughter's life. Work keeps me far too busy as you know. Maybe I'll hire an intern of sorts..."

Kasumi: "It's okay Dad, I know you try your best for me"

Kasumi placed a hand on her father's shoulder, a smile appearing on his face.

Shinichi: "Thank you sweetie. At the very least, things are dying down a bit now that those Phantom Thieves are over and done with"

You were secretly happy that the conclusion of your thievery business could mean Kasumi could connect with her father more. A timer went off on Shinichi's mobile, with him excusing himself as he plated up some entrées for you all to enjoy.

Shinichi: "Here you are! I wouldn't consider myself the best cook, but I hope you like them"

You sampled a few of the treats, savouring the flavours. Sure, they weren't anything too special, but you still enjoyed them.

Shinichi: "By the way, you must thank that artist friend of yours I keep hearing about. That painting is magnificent, even though I don't really know what it is"

You: "Oh yeah, where did you end up hanging it?"

Kasumi: "Just in my room, you can come see later"

Shinichi: "That boy definitely has a future in that industry. Maybe one day I'll be interviewing him! Haha!"

You: "Heh, maybe. In any case, I'll be sure to pass along your thanks"

Enjoying your refreshments and food, you all enjoyed the slightly more formal party that you were now attending, getting a few sneak peeks into life at the Yoshizawa residence. Eventually though the entrees ran out, and the drinks were finished, Shinichi checking the time soon after.

Shinichi: "It seems this is where I'm gonna have to call it a night"

Kasumi: "Already? But it's so early! They haven't even started the countdown yet"

Shinichi: "I'm sorry sweetie, but I really have to be in early tomorrow morning to get the show set up. Chances are plenty of the staff are gonna be coming into work hungover, so we'll have a lot more work on our hands"

Kasumi: "...okay...."

Kasumi was clearly sad she couldn't spend a bit more time with her father. Gently, Shinichi rested his hand on her head, rustling up her hair a bit.

Shinichi: "You two be sure to enjoy the night as much as you can for me, okay? The sake is in the fridge, not too much okay?"

You: "We'll be careful, don't worry"

Shinichi: "I'll be gone quite early in the morning, so happy new years in advance! Let's make it a good one"

Kasumi: "Goodnight Dad"

Kasumi seemed in okay spirits despite her father departing for the evening. With a kiss on the cheek from his daughter, he headed upstairs, leaving you and Kasumi together.

Kasumi: "G-Guess I have you all to myself huh?"

Kasumi very quickly seemed nervous about the situation, despite having been alone with you on so many occurrences beforehand.

Kasumi: "Do you...want to go put your stuff away? You can just drop it off in my room"

You: "Yeah...sure"

With that, you followed Kasumi as she lead you to her room. You passed by a few door before finally arriving at hers, opening it up and entering inside. It was overall a very tidy room, a decent sized bed in one corner, and a desk in the other. A few cupboards and wardrobes were strewn about the room, as were a few paintings, including Yusuke's rendition of Cendrillon.

Kasumi: "S-So...this is me...what do you think?"

You: "It's a bigger room than I expected....I like it"

Kasumi: "R-Really?"

You nodded, a smile appearing on both your faces before Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief.

Kasumi: "I was actually pretty worried. You are the first boy to be in my room after all. You can just set your bag down on the desk"

You did as such, happy to get the weighty bag off your shoulder. A closer look at Kasumi's desk showed plenty of books for studying, part of you happy to see she took her studies so seriously.

You: "So your Dad...is he fine with us...you know..."

Kasumi looked at you confused, oblivious of what you were trying to casually imply.

You: "...sleeping together?"

Kasumi: "O-Oh...well he knows we've done so in the past...so he's okay with it"

You breathed a sigh of relief, happy you weren't breaking any unspoken rules in the house of your lover. Kasumi took a few steps closer to you, burying her face into your shirt a bit.

Kasumi: "Besides...it wouldn't feel right not sleeping with you..."

You gulped in response to that comment, unable to comprehend how she could be this cute so naturally. You were about to lean down and kiss her when she stopped you, planting her index finger on your lips.

You: "What's wrong?"

Thinking about it, Kasumi had been a bit more distant tonight than usual, neither of you having shared a kiss all evening.

Kasumi: "I-I'm sorry...it's just..."

Kasumi seemed embarrassed by whatever was stopping her from kissing you. She motioned for you to sit down on her bed with her. Now sat down, she turned to face you, averting her eyes from you as her face was lit up.

Kasumi: "P-Promise you won't laugh?"

You nodded, giving her the go ahead. Whatever was bugging her, you were ready to listen.

Kasumi: "I-I...kind of have a....f-fantasy about...tonight..."

You: "Huh?"

Kasumi: "I....I want you to kiss me on the stroke of midnight!"

Kasumi practically yelled out her wish, the threat of her father hearing clearly present. Her face was now even more red as she had admitted her wish to you.

Kasumi: "I-I know it's cheesy and cliché b-but I just have been thinking about it ever since we were started dating a-and it's not like I don't want to kiss you b-because I really do since you're such a great kisser b-but..."

Kasumi continued rambling away quickly, clearly flustered. All you could do was smile and hug her, so happy you had such an adorable girlfriend.

Kasumi: "S-Senpai?"

You: "I would love to do that for you...."

The tense figure of your lover quickly relaxed in her arms, the young girl wrapping her arms around you tightly.

Kasumi: "Thank you...I love you"

You: "I love you too Sumi"

You stayed there for a while, simply enjoying the embrace. Eventually though you released her from your hug, nuzzling your noses together as you held back the urge to kiss her.

You: "Come on, let's head back down. They'll be starting the countdown soon"

Kasumi: "Okay...sure!"

The two of you headed back downstairs to the kitchen. In preparation for the new year, you poured both of you some small glasses of sake, handing one to Kasumi.

Kasumi: "How about we go to the living room? We could turn on the TV and relax"

You: "Sounds good"

You followed along until you reached said living room, the two of you snuggling up together as Kasumi turned on the rather large television and switched it over to the channel for the countdown. Only a few minutes were left until the new year, and you were enjoying every last second the current year had to offer in the company of your lover.

The countdown continued, reaching the final minute.

In preparation, you gently turned Kasumi, a heavy blush appearing on her face as she knew what you were prepping for.

Thirty seconds.

You gently took her hand in yours, interlocking your fingers as you looked deep into her eyes.

Ten seconds.

You gently cupped her chin, slowly moving your lips towards hers as you both began to close your eyes.

Kasumi: "F/n..."

Five seconds.

A shaky sigh came from Kasumi as you were mere inches from each other, feeling your breath on one another.

Three.

Two.

One.

Fireworks.

The soft feeling of her lips against yours as you heard the sounds of distant pyrotechnics, completely lost in the moment as you held her in your arms. Her grip tightened on your hand as she kissed back, each kiss being met with another by its end. Slowly and gently, you pushed her down on the couch, now resting atop her as the two of you continued to share in the bliss. She wrapped her arms around you, her hands going under your shirt as she trailed them along your back, her nails only slightly digging into your skin. A tiny moan escaped her lips as you continued to kiss her slow and deep, determined to blow every fantasy she had about tonight completely out of the water. You were going to make sure she would never forget the start of this year. When you were satisfied she had been properly treated, you slowly departed from her lips, her eyes twinkling ever so slightly as she looked at you.

You: "Happy New Year..."

That was the cherry on top, Kasumi still blushing like crazy, but a massive smile on her face. You slowly rose up from where you had be laying, Kasumi resting her head on her shoulder.

You: "Well, how'd I do?"

Kasumi: "Heh...well...I think you put my fantasies out of a job..."

You laughed lightly with her before giving her another kiss, sharing light pecks between each other for a bit. Afterwards, you handed Kasumi her glass, the two of you clinking them and drinking up your small portions of sake. Both of your phones quickly got flooded by texts from the chat, everyone wishing happy new years to one another. You spent a bit of time watching the late night broadcasts with Kasumi before you both headed upstairs for bed, excited to see what the new year had in store...

_~???~_

Where...were you?

You opened your eyes to find yourself somewhere else, looking around to see the scene of the nurse's office back at Shujin. Your body felt so heavy, barely able to raise it up from the chair to see you were once again in your prisoner garments.

Announcer: "Class will be dismissed momentarily. Class will be dismissed momentarily"

The announcement continued repeating itself until it began to distort, eventually ending as you walked out of the office. For some reason, you had the sense you needed to go home, entering the eerily empty halls of the school. Walking through the halls, your ears were suddenly bombarded with voices from all around you, recognising them as some of your friends. As you clutched your head slightly, a faint blue light emanated in front of you, a small blue butterfly appearing.

You: "La...venza?"

Before you could get a response, the butterfly flew off, with you following close behind. As you continued walking, more voices of your friends bombarded your ears, with them talking about their goals and wishes. None of this made any sense to you though, as you only focused on following the butterfly that had guided you so many times already. You continued through the winding corridors of Shujin until you reached the exit, a distorted voice suddenly calling out to you through the intercom.

Intercom: "Where are you going?"

You: "Home..."

Intercom: "But isn't this where you belong?"

You: "W-What?..."

Where you...belonged?

Intercom: "Oh...I see. You still haven't accepted it. Well, I won't force you into anything"

The doors in front of you suddenly opened up on their own, with you beginning to walk through them. As you did, a bright light flooded your whole vision, the voice being the only thing your senses could pick up.

Intercom: "Let's meet again..."

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

As the light faded, you found yourself back in Kasumi's room, her arm wrapped around you as she slept soundly.

You: "What...was that..."

That felt more real than any other nightmare you had ever had, feeling almost like the Velvet Room had to you. So many questions were left unanswered from what you had witnessed. You checked the time, it was still pretty early, part of you only now realising this was the first time you had woken up earlier than Kasumi. You gazed at her, wondering how she could still look so pretty even while sleeping. You would have enjoyed it more if you hadn't just had that dream, your mind focusing on the unanswered questions despite your protests.

Kasumi: "Ngh....senpai?"

It seemed Kasumi had felt your gaze, her eyes ever so slowly opening up as she groaned out tiredly. You didn't want to trouble her with your dream, faking a smile as your mind was furiously trying to comprehend what happened.

You: "Hey...morning sleepyhead..."

Kasumi: "...morning...finally beat me to it...huh?

She was speaking between yawns, her body still trying to wake up.

You: "Told you I would"

Kasumi: "...what time is it?"

You: "Almost seven"

Kasumi: "...wanna get up?"

You: "Sure"

You gave her a light kiss as the two of you rose from the bed, stretching your bodies as you did. After getting changed, you headed downstairs, Kasumi opening her fridge to see what she had to eat.

Kasumi: "I'll make us some miso"

You: "Need any help?"

Kasumi: "I'll be okay, you just sit there and let me pamper you with my cooking skills"

You: "Yes ma'am"

You took a seat at the dining table, happily looking over at Kasumi as she began to cook. You felt so at home when you were with her, even more so now that you had a nice large house all to yourselves.

Kasumi: "Here ya go! Free of curry flavouring as always"

Kasumi plated the miso soup in front of you, its warm flavours helping you awaken fully from your sleep as you ate together.

Kasumi: "Once we're done eating I'll go get dressed for the shrine. We should probably get going early, it'll be busy there after all"

You: "Mm, sounds good"

Kasumi: "Heh, having soup with you sure takes me back. Remember the cleanup event?"

You: "How could I not? Got to spend a nice day out with the girl I was interested in after all"

Kasumi: "I suppose that's true, though I think the day could have done without that fellow who grabbed me"

Kasumi stared at her soup, reminiscing about past memories with you.

Kasumi: "We've both have really grown a lot since then. I'm really excited to see how we grow together this year too!"

You: "As am I"

You downed the last of your soup alongside Kasumi, now filled up and ready for the day.

Kasumi: "Phew, as much as I would love seconds, I should go get dressed. Back down in a bit"

You: "Sure"

Kasumi excused herself from the dining table as she headed back to her room to change. In the meantime, you decided to look around a bit, interested in what the rest of the house offered. Your place back home was probably not even a quarter of the size of this house, all the doorways getting jumbled together in your head a bit. As you explored, you found yourself down one of the hallways you had yet to go through. At the end of it however, you could see something that caught your eye. Wanting to get a better look, you made your way down the hall, the item in question coming into view. It looked to be a shrine of sorts, your mind quickly filling in the gaps as to who it was for. It was Sumire's, Kasumi's sister who had died last year. Besides your one small conversation about her, you still knew nothing of Kasumi's sibling. Part of you felt bad for prying, but you inched closer to the shrine, hoping to see at least a picture of what she looked like. You were only a few footsteps away from turning the corner and seeing when your lover's voice rang out.

Kasumi: "Senpai? I'm all set!"

You didn't want to keep her waiting, putting your curiosity to the side in favour of seeing her all dressed up. You returned to the main dining area, Kasumi standing there waiting for you. She was wearing a beautiful yellow yukata, crimson butterfly and flower designs over it. Her hair was tied up with a new, more ceremonial bow, adding to the whole look. You simply gazed at her in awe.

Kasumi: "Um...do I look weird?"

You quickly shook your head, a smile on your face. Kasumi seemed relieved by your response, locking her arm around yours

Kasumi: "Ready to go?"

You: "All set"

_~Daytime~_

You headed out into the streets once more, following Kasumi as she led you both back to the station and onto the train to the shrine. To both your surprise, it seemed the commute to the shrine was abnormally quiet, only a few people joining you as you exited your stop for the Meiji Shrine. Walking hand in hand, you took the steps up to the shrine, paying your respects to the gods for the new year.

Kasumi: "There really aren't many people here, I wonder why"

You: "Does it bother you?"

Kasumi: "Oh no! Not at all, just a bit unexpected"

Ryuji: "Yooooo! Hey you two!"

You turned to the voice and spotted Ryuji, accompanied by the rest of your group. All the girls were dressed up in their yukata's, waving to you as they approached.

Kasumi: "Oh, let's go say hello"

You both stood up from where you had been praying and walked towards the others, happy to see them all.

Futaba: "Good morn unto you! Haven't seen you all in a year!"

Ann: "How are you both? Have a good night?"

You: "Yeah, it was great. Surprised to see you all here, especially you Futaba. Where'd you get that thing?"

Futaba did a small twirl before responding, showing off her garments.

Futaba: "Just something I picked out with my Mom"

Wait...what? You must have misheard that. I mean, you knew Futaba's Mom wasn't around anymore. You brushed it off, probably only hearing it due to still being tired.

Ryuji: "We just came out here to do some wishing of our own. Surprised we bumped into ya though"

Yusuke: "Perhaps it was fate. After all, I am now able to gaze upon such prime examples of Japanese beauty"

Yusuke did his classic action of making a rectangle with his fingers, trying to create a good shot to include all those wearing yukata's.

You: "Seems I'll be bracing myself for another year of your weirdness Yusuke"

Ann: "Haha, same here! Hey, you wanna stick around? Maybe we can hang out after this? Go get some food somewhere?"

Makoto: "I'm sorry but I'll be eating with my family after we finish here"

Yusuke: "I too will be busy"

Haru: "I have a reservation made with my father at a nearby restaurant"

Your hearing couldn't be this asleep. Haru's father was dead, you had literally witnessed that for yourself.

Kasumi: "Wait...what?"

You: "Haru...what did you-"

Futaba: "I gotta hit up the New Year sales with my Mom at Akihabara! Gonna get so many sweet deals"

Again with Futaba's mother. No one was speaking any sense, and none of them seemed to acknowledge it.

Ryuji: "I guess I'll go see what the track team is up to"

Ann: "I'll go see if Shiho wants to hang out"

You: "Are you guy's messing with me?"

Everyone looked at you confused as your voice took a more serious tone.

Ryuji: "Huh? What ya mean man?"

Haru: "Are you feeling alright F/n?"

Makoto: "Maybe you need a bit more rest. How late were you both up last night?"

Futaba: "You can totally take today to snooze with ya gal pal"

You: "That's not..."

There were still keeping up with this act, looking at you as if they were genuinely concerned for you. You weren't sure what was going on at this point.

Ryuji: "We'll go do our thing at the shrine, you get some rest dude. See ya round!"

Before you could get anything from them, the rest of your group continued their walk to the shrine, happily chatting together about events that shouldn't be happening. You were left confused, Kasumi looking at you worried.

You: "You heard that too right?"

Kasumi nodded, looking as confused as you.

Kasumi: "Maybe it's just their New Years prank on you? I'm sure by tomorrow they'll have given up"

You: "...not exactly in the best of taste if it is a prank..."

Kasumi's new phone let out a text tone, with her glaring at it for a moment.

You: "Everything okay?"

Kasumi: "Sort of? My Dad got finished at the studio on time, but we have some relatives coming over to visit shortly and he said he's gonna pick me up from here. So I guess this is where we part ways"

You: "We can see each other soon, don't worry"

Kasumi: "Mhm! Regardless, we can still walk to the station together if you want?"

You: "Sounds good"

Putting the weird prank aside, the two of you happily walked back towards the station, eventually spotting Shinichi coming towards you.

Shinichi: "Hey you two!"

You: "Good morning! Work go well?"

Shinichi: "Perfectly actually, we got done early so I came out to pick her up. How was the shrine?"

Kasumi: "A bit quiet really"

Shinichi: "Is that so? Well, in any case, we should get going, don't want to be late for the party. You're welcome to stay whenever you want F/n"

You: "I might take you up on that"

Shinichi: "Have a good day. Let's go-"

Shinichi looked as if he continued speaking past that point, but weirdly, all you could hear was static, his sentence being cut off abnormally.

Kasumi: "W-What?"

Shinichi: "Come on! Chop chop missy!"

Shinichi was already walking away, Kasumi quickly rushing to catch up to him. As they walked away, you and your lover exchanged confused glances, confirming you had both heard that audio anomaly just now. You were certain your body was wide awake, no logical reason coming to your mind to explained what just happened.

You: "....what the hell is going on?"


	48. Nothing But Heartache

Started being a bit more active on some Persona related communities recently and got a lotta people asking if my work could be found on AO3. As such, I have now ported all this story over to there for anyone to view if they wish, under my same alias of course, and will be continuing it along with the version here on Wattpad. Chapter wise, this one is definitely a big moment. I got to change up a few areas of the story here since certain elements are different. Overall, I was happy with how it turned out. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Afternoon~_

Announcer: "Yongen-Jaya. This is. Yongen-Jaya"

Something weird was going on.

Throughout your ride back, you had been observing the train carriage surrounding you out of the corner of your eye. Everyone looked so happy, abnormally so despite being crammed into the box car so tightly. Exiting the train at your stop, you continued your walk back to Leblanc, trying to piece together a reasonable explanation as to what was going on. As you entered the familiar café, you saw Sojiro working behind the counter, as well as a young black haired man he was serving.

Sojiro: "Oh hey! Was wondering when you'd turn up"

Black haired man: "Same here, good to see you. Happy New Year!"

You were a bit confused by the customer's familiar tone with you, but brushed it aside as you went upstairs to deposit your bag down. Looking around your room, you quickly noted the absence of Morgana, part of you hoping to get his help to figure out what was going on. You headed back down to the café, taking a seat at the counter.

You: "Hey...have you noticed anything...weird going on?"

Sojiro: "Hm? What do you mean?"

You: "I don't know...just weird..."

Sojiro put a hand on his chin for a moment, thinking about it before giving you an answer.

Sojiro: "Nothing springs to mind. Why do you ask?"

You: "I don't know, I think everyone is playing a trick on me"

Black haired man: "Does this have something to do with what happened at the shrine? Makoto and the others messaged me and told me you had been acting strange"

You looked at the man perplexed, wondering what he was talking about. You quickly pulled out your phone and opened your chat, seeing the icon of the man in front of you.

You: "Why the hell are you in our chat?"

Black haired man: "Huh? Why wouldn't I be? You really are acting odd"

He was the odd one. You had never met this person, yet he seemed so familiar with you, and was even a part of your chat. You gave him a closer look, trying to place him and figure out who he was, to no avail.

Sojiro: "Look, maybe you should just eat and get some rest. Your mind is probably just jumbled up from starting a new year"

You: "Yeah...right..."

You grabbed some snacks out of the fridge and headed upstairs, the customer and Sojiro looking at you concerned as you went. Despite grabbing them, you weren't at all hungry, your mind completely confused as to what was going on. Not wanting to add to it at all, you stayed in your room for the rest of the evening, eventually falling asleep from exhausting your mind...

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

You were pulled from your slumber as you felt a warm breeze hit your face, your mind suddenly becoming fully apparent of a presence with you in your bed. Your eyes shot open, seeing the black haired man laying next to you. Shocked, you practically fell out of bed, looking at him angrily.

You: "What the hell?!"

The young man casually yawned as he rose to face you, a mountain of explanations now inbound towards him.

Black haired man: "Hm? What's up?"

You: "What are you doing here in my bed?!"

Black haired man: "Huh? Uh, sleeping? Like usual? Are you still acting weird?"

You: "Oh, I'm sorry! How else am I supposed to react when someone I don't even KNOW jumps in bed with me?!"

Sojiro: "Hey? What's going on up there you two?"

You ran downstairs without a moment's notice, quickly locking your eyes on Sojiro.

You: "Sojiro call the cops!"

Black haired man: "Wait, what?! Hold on a second!"

???: "What's with all the commotion?"

Observing the rest of the room, you spotted Futaba sitting in a booth. Next to her...was Wakaba Isshiki, her mother, somehow alive.

You: "W-What?"

Futaba: "Was Mona being weird again?"

Black haired man: "You're one to talk! I didn't even do anything though, he just jumped out of bed and was saying he doesn't know me"

You: "Wait...Mona?"

You turned back to the stranger, now noticing the subtle features of his blue eyes and the yellow collar on his shirt. Was this really Morgana?

You: "You're...human?"

Morgana: "Uh yes? What else would I be? Did you hit your head when you fell out of bed just now?"

Sojiro: "Why don't you sit down and eat with us? You can explain all this business while ya do"

Sojiro was about to place his arm on your shoulder but you pushed it away, unable to come to terms with what the hell was going on.

You: "I don't need food! How is Mona human?! How is she alive?!"

You pointed to Wakaba as you said that last part, clearly outraged. This was well beyond some simple prank. Before anything else could happen, the front door opened up, turning to see Akechi standing there. For a moment he looked at Wakaba and Morgana, a serious look on his face. Soon after, Akechi's trademark fake smile appeared as he interjected in the conversation.

Akechi: "Did I...come at a bad time?"

Sojiro: "That's what I'm trying to figure out. This punk isn't making much sense"

Wakaba: "Maybe you can do something Akechi-kun?"

You: "Why are you asking him?! He's the one who kil-"

Akechi: "I'd be happy to! F/n? How about we go for a walk and you can explain things to me? Your neighborhood is rather lovely this time of day"

Something about the way he had looked at the others made you trust Akechi's judgement, despite his past actions against you. Slowly, you made your way out of the store, eyeing the strangers in it before you were outside. As soon as you exited the store, he turned to face you, looking serious once more.

Akechi: "I take it you know...don't you?"

You: "What the hell is going on?"

Akechi: "Not here..."

You followed Akechi to the nearby laundromat, keeping quiet until you arrived at the more private spot.

Akechi: "This will do nicely. Now, let's see if we can sort through this situation"

You: "How about you start by telling me how you're here? I was thinking you were occupying a cell by now"

Akechi: "It's good to know your memory of my arrest is still present. To answer your question though, after being thoroughly interrogated about my involvement with Shido, I was suddenly released. No explanation given whatsoever as to why"

You: "They let you walk?"

Akechi: "All my charges were completely dropped. Releasing a suspect that has confessed to crimes should be impossible, the entire situation is absolutely preposterous"

You: "Seems that's not the only preposterous thing going on"

Akechi: "You're referring to Wakaba and Morgana, correct? I truly can't believe she's been brought back to life"

You: "Must be a pretty big shock for the person who killed her in the first place"

You stared daggers at Akechi, making sure he knew he still wasn't forgiven for his actions despite these abnormal circumstances.

Akechi: "Wakaba's resurrection aside, have you noticed any other abnormalities? Moreover, has anyone else besides us two figured out what's going on?"

You: "I heard Haru talking about her father still being alive as well, plus a few other ones from the others that didn't add up. Besides us though, I think Kasumi is seeing all of this as well"

Akechi: "Yoshizawa? Interesting...I wonder why her specifically"

You: "So, what are we doing here Akechi?"

Akechi: "I want to make a deal with you. What say we join forces on this until we figure out what is going on?"

You: "I can't trust you"

Akechi: "I'm smart enough to know that now isn't the time for me to focus on our rivalry. For the time you and I share the same goal of figuring out what's going on. I'll be doing so regardless of your help, I simply believed it to be easier if we cooperated"

It's true that you wanted to get to the bottom of this, and Akechi's talent for deductions could be extremely helpful in this case. For the time being, despite your reluctance, his help would be needed.

You: "Fine, what can we do?"

Akechi: "First I need information. Could you inform me of what happened after we....parted ways in Shido's Palace?"

You did as instructed, explaining to him your grand battle with the God of Control for the fate of the world in as much detail as you could give. Akechi listened closely, gathering the info he needed

Akechi: "Hm, so it seems most of the abnormalities only occured once the new year began. Beyond that, it seems you and Kasumi are the only Phantom Thieves that aren't clueless as to what is going on"

Your phone began to rumble in your pocket, pulling it out to see a call coming from Kasumi.

Akechi: "Ah, perfect timing. Please, go ahead"

You answered the call, hearing the clear voice of Kasumi on the other end.

Kasumi: "Senpai, you need to come to Odaiba. Right now"

You: "What's going on?"

Kasumi: "It's that Palace we went into....its here...in the real world"

You: "What?"

Not only did that mean the Metaverse was back, but that it was once again merging with the real world.

You: "Wait for me. Do NOT go in there again by yourself"

Kasumi: "I understand, see you soon"

You hung up the call and turned to Akechi.

Akechi: "I believe I heard her say the word 'Palace' if I'm not mistaken?"

You: "Seems the Metaverse is back, and its merging with reality again"

Akechi: "How perplexing. I suppose we should be on our way then"

As Akechi was about to begin leaving, your stomach let out a rather large rumble, having skipped out on breakfast due to what happened. Akechi sighed out heavily before responding.

Akechi: "We can pick something up on the way, just don't waste my time"

Akechi lead ahead of you as you began to walk to the station. Having him near Kasumi was the last thing you wanted right now, but you didn't really have a choice in the matter. For better of for worse, you were working together again...

_~Daytime~_

Kasumi: "Good, you're finally here. We can-"

Kasumi interrupted herself as she saw who you were with, an angered look appearing on her face. Before he could get a word out, Kasumi slapped Akechi hard across the face, surprising you and the detective both.

Kasumi: "That's for what you did to him!"

Akechi: "Good to see you too Yoshizawa-san"

Akechi rubbed the spot on his face he had been slapped, smirking slightly at Kasumi.

Kasumi: "What is he doing here!?"

You: "We need him. He's the only other person who knows what's going on besides us"

Kasumi: "Did you just gloss over the huge part where he got you arrested and almost killed?! How do you know he isn't gonna betray you again?!"

Akechi: "Please, I'm not a child. I am able to put my personal vendetta to one side until we understand what is going on in this altered reality. Regardless, you are free to be suspicious of me as much as you wish, I dont have the time nor the patience to earn back your trust"

You took Kasumi to the side, away from the detective as he gazed up at the distorted structure of the Palace. Now alone, you lowered your voice a bit as you talked.

You: "Look, I don't like it either but we need him. If we have to infiltrate this thing, we can't do it with just the two of us. The others aren't coming"

Kasumi: "How do we know this isn't his doing in the first place? Or that he won't try to kill us?"

You: "He's not like that anymore...he's different"

Kasumi looked over your shoulder, watching as Akechi squashed a nearby bug under his heel, a grin on his face as he did. You watched as well, Kasumi looking at you unamused from what she just saw.

You: "Please...just trust me on this"

Kasumi took a deep breath, before responding, still reluctant to go along with this.

Kasumi: "If he kills you, I'm gonna be VERY unhappy"

You: "Noted"

Akechi: "Might we hurry this on?"

You both walked back over to Akechi, in agreement in your temporary alliance. Begrudgingly, Kasumi began to share what she had learned while waiting for you both.

Kasumi: "I asked around the area, but no one seemed to mind that it was here"

Akechi: "Hm, so it simply fails to evoke any real reaction from them. I wonder..."

Akechi pulled out his phone for a moment, swiping through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

Akechi: "As I thought. The Metaverse Navigator is back"

Wanting to confirm what he said, you searched for the app on your phone too, finding the icon. This time it was a pure white colour instead of the usual red, part of you wondering why that is.

Kasumi: "It's even on my new phone, and my history is here too"

Akechi: "Does it say who this Palace belongs to?"

Kasumi: "No...the name is all blurred out"

You: "We can still use it to get in at least. You both ready?"

The two of them nodded. With that, Kasumi tapped on the entry in her history, the world distorting around you once more as you found yourself back in the Metaverse. Your attire changed back to your thief look, with you letting out a deep sigh in response.

Kasumi: "You okay?"

You: "I promised you I wouldn't come back here..."

Kasumi couldn't say anything to comfort you, not able to argue the point that all this was in violation of what you had sworn to her before.

Akechi: "We have no time for such things as sentiment. Let's move out"

You followed Akechi as you all piled into the lift, entering the Palace once more. As you continued through the familiar environments of gold and white, you could see dozens of cognitive beings waiting in lines, while announcements preached about salvation and happiness for all. As you made your way back to the furthest you had been in the Palace to this point, a Shadow suddenly appeared before you wearing a lab coat, blocking your way forward.

Shadow: "Those guise's...you are not among those who desire salvation"

You: "We have business here"

Shadow: "Leave. You are unwanted intruders. Do not disturb our lords work on this world's salvation"

Akechi: "The language of a Shadow is a hint into it's ruler's ideology. This one sounds rather cultish for example. In any case, we are going to pass through now. We don't have time to waste on peons such as yourself"

Shadow: "Why do you willingly strive for self suffering? Why are you reaching out to your own pain?"

The Shadow broke apart to reveal its true form, prepared for combat.

Kasumi: "Here it comes!"

Akechi: "I'll provide support for the time being"

Another Shadow suddenly appeared before you, two opponents now ready for combat.

Akechi: "Look at this scum pile up. Fine by me...time for a bloodbath!"

Akechi rushed ahead in a blind rage, drawing his blade and clashing with one of the foes. As he did, you and Kasumi began to attack the other, hoping to figure out it's weakness. You glanced over to Akechi as he fought, a maniacal grin on his face.

Akechi: "Ah, it's been quite a while...nothing gets me quite as excited as this!"

Akechi pushed back his foe before ripping his mask off, summoning Loki as his enemy was compromised.

Akechi: "Now, time to obliterate them!"

With that, both enemies were struck with a large blast of almighty energy, you and Kasumi dodging back just in time to avoid it. The foes were reduced to dust as you holstered your weapons.

Kasumi: "Want to warn us next time?! We almost got hit!"

Akechi: "It worked, didn't it?"

Kasumi was about to raise her hand to strike Akechi again, but you stopped her, grabbing it to her surprise.

Kasumi: "Let go! I knew this was a mistake!"

You: "Now isn't the time or place to be acting like this. We need to work together or we're dead, got it?"

Kasumi lowered her hand slowly down as she reluctant followed your orders. You gazed over at Akechi, the detective looking defiant for a moment before rolling his eyes and nodding.

You: "Good. Now, that Shadow was saying something about research and pain"

Akechi: "It also seems salvation is a key theme of this place. Whoever rules this Palace, they clearly are not in their right minds...oh?"

Akechi's attention was drawn to something on the ground, left in the remains of the Shadows you had beaten.

Akechi: "It seems we now have a map to this place. Perfect"

Kasumi: "We should keep moving then"

You lead the team as you continued through the Palace, occasionally handling battles with more security in which Akechi thoroughly enjoyed himself. After a while, you entered the upper area of a large room, a TV display above you suddenly turning on to show you Shinichi, Kasumi's father.

You: "Huh?"

Kasumi: "N-No way...thats..."

You listened in to the broadcast, watching Shinichi talking near to what seemed to be the body of Sumire. He spoke of the people coming to pay their respects, hinting that 'she' would join them once she had calmed down, who you only assumed to be Kasumi. Afterwards the broadcast shut down, your lover stunned.

Kasumi: "Why..."

It seemed Morgana had been right. Whoever was ruling this place, they had something to do with Kasumi, you just didn't know what.

Akechi: "That was your father, right Yoshizawa? And the one who he was speaking to..."

Kasumi: "Sumire...my younger sister who died...how did this video even get here?!"

Kasumi suddenly clutched her head tightly, yelling out in pain. You rushed to her side instantly.

You: "What's wrong?"

Kasumi: "I...I don't know...I'm sorry...something has just felt wrong with me lately. I feel like...I'm forgetting something...but also that I should forget. It's...confusing"

Akechi: "Can you still walk? Whatever is happening, we can't stay here, and we won't learn more about it unless we press on"

Using you for support, Kasumi got back on proper footing again.

Kasumi: "Yes, I'm alright. Let's go"

Kasumi continued forward, determined to press on despite what was happening to her.

Akechi: "Hey...might I ask you something?"

You turned to Akechi, the detective prince holding his chin in his hand as he spoke to you.

You: "What is it?"

Akechi: "When did you first get acquainted with Yoshizawa?"

You: "Last spring, when I transferred here...why?"

Akechi: "I see..."

Akechi followed Kasumi, adding nothing to the rest of your conversation. You shrugged it off for now, knowing that if Akechi deduced something, he would most likely share it. You kept to the shadows as you sneaked past security, not wanting to overwork Kasumi when she was already having a hard time. Entering a doorway, you ended up in a large dimly lit room. As you entered, Kasumi clutched her head tightly again, wobbling on her feet.

You: "You're seriously not okay. We should pull back and get her out of here"

Akechi: "We're making good progress, we can't afford to slow down"

You: "Look you may be fine with getting her killed, but I'm not"

Kasumi: "I...I won't go back..."

Kasumi regained her footing on her own, still shaky a bit.

Kasumi: "I have to find out why I was shown that video...and what this place is. Please don't try to stop me senpai"

Kasumi pressed forward. You had never seen her this aggressive before, especially since prior to this she had made her distaste of the Metaverse very apparent. You continued down the halls until you were stopped by more security in lab coats.

Shadow: "You are misguided. Do not search for pain. Only tragedy awaits you beyond this point"

Kasumi stepped forward to face the creature.

Kasumi: "All these warnings of pain and tragedy. Who is your ruler?! Why do you all act like you know so much about me?!"

The Shadow didn't answer, opting instead to shed its form and ready for battle.

Kasumi: "If you won't give me an answer...then I'll just force my way through!"

At this point, Kasumi was sounding more like Akechi than herself, blindly rushing to attack the creature without your support. You watched as every one of her attacks were missed or blocked, Kasumi seemingly turning more angry by the second. Exhausted from her failed assault, the Shadow moved to strike her down, with you pushing her out of the way at the last moment.

Kasumi: "Ngh...what?!"

Akechi: "Stop rushing into things!"

Akechi held back the creature as you helped Kasumi up.

You: "Sit this one out"

Kasumi: "But I can-"

You: "Kasumi!"

You spoke to her in a stern voice, the first year looking at you a bit shocked before taking a step back, a saddened look on her expression.

Akechi: "A little help?! This ingrate is tougher than I thought!"

You turned back around as Akechi pushed back the Shadow, the two of you rushing it with your blades drawn and dispatching it swiftly. The beast stumbled backwards, barely standing.

Shadow: "Such a fool, rejecting our lords mercy. In that case, witness it for yourself!"

You fired a single shot and destroyed the Shadow for good, stowing your weapons.

Kasumi: "Now what?"

???: "Oh wow! The crowd is going wild!"

The unfamiliar voice was couple by the sound of applause, all of you looking around for the cause.

???: "Their cheers are shaking the stadium to welcome a new heroine to the world of competitive gymnastics!"

Kasumi: "Huh?"

You all walked ahead to look down at the stage below. Standing there was a woman holding a microphone, as well as a girl in a pink leotard, her crimson hair done up in a bun. The resemblance between her and Kasumi was uncanny.

Girl with Hair in Bun: "Thank you so much! I'm simply thrilled with the results I had today!"

Interviewer: "Your performance exceeded anything seen before in the junior class, it was absolutely stunning! But you'll be entering high school soon, will that impact your career in gymnastics?"

Girl with Hair in Bun: "Oh I have no intentions of stopping! It's my dream to compete and win at the international level!"

Interviewer: "How wonderful! One last question: is there anyone you would like to give a quick shout-out to while you have the chance?"

Girl with Hair in Bun: "My younger sister! She should be here in the stadium..."

Kasumi: "What?"

The crimson haired cognitive being looked up at Kasumi, locking eyes with her with a smile.

Girl with Hair in Bun: "Oh there she is! Sumire! Sumire, I did it!"

The being began waving happily to Kasumi, perplexing you as you had no explanation as to why she recognised her as Sumire. Kasumi moved back a bit, shaking ever so slightly.

Girl with Hair in Bun: "Both of us have the same dream...to be international champions!"

Kasumi: "Stop..."

Girl with Hair in Bun: "Let's make it come true Sumire! Together!"

Kasumi: "Stop it!"

Kasumi collapsed to her knees, curling up as she clutched her head. You had so many questions as to what had just been shown to you...

Familiar Voice: "I hope this helped you understand..."

The new voice came from a nearby speaker, the culprit sounding familiar to you.

Familiar Voice: "If you keep pushing on like this, you're going to find nothing but heartache"

You: "What's going on? Who are you?!"

Familiar Voice: "Please, wont you stop fighting this...and return to the current reality?"

Kasumi: "Nothing but heartache huh?"

Kasumi pulled herself back up, yelling into the room at the voice.

Kasumi: "I don't understand what you're saying, but I have no intention of leaving now!"

Akechi: "It seems we are in agreement there, we refuse to do what you say. Now why don't you drop the 'big voice behind the curtain' act and face us directly?"

Familiar Voice: "...As you wish. Head on down, I'll meet you there"

Akechi: "Surprising, he agreed to that much more readily than I expected"

You placed your hand on Kasumi's shoulder, seeing she was clearly shaken by what was going on.

You: "This is getting out of hand. I think you should go"

Kasumi: "Thank you for you concern...but I'm fine"

You: "No you're not. You're not yourself. This place...its affecting you. You're acting like-"

Kasumi: "Like what?! Like you?"

That stung. The venom in Kasumi's words was unexpected, the first year beginning to walk off as you were left stunned. Akechi followed soon after, mumbling something under his breath. You were hoping that you could finish this soon, worrying what might happen if you continue on with Kasumi at your side. You followed along down a corridor to the main stage, spotting a figure dresses in a white suit with their back to you, who you assumed to be the Palace ruler. Cautious, you all slowly approached him, ready for combat. Turning around, you were greeted by the familiar face of your counselor...Doctor Maruki.

Maruki: "It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

Kasumi: "Dr. Maruki?!"

Maruki: "Glad to see you're all doing well. I pretty much figured that you would end up infiltrating this place"

You: "What's going on here?"

Maruki let out a heavy sigh before continuing.

Maruki: "I'm sorry. Truth be told, this isn't how I was hoping we would meet again"

Kasumi: "You're...the Palace ruler?!"

Maruki: "Palace?"

Akechi: "A place where distorted desires manifest. In short, we're asking if you're the source of the desires here"

Maruki: "Ah, I see. Well, to use your words: yes, I am the ruler of this Palace. But in my case, it seems a tad bit different from the ones you've encountered in the past..."

Akechi: "Would be also be correct in assuming you're responsible for the abnormalities outside of this Palace as well?"

Maruki: "Yes, you would. Do you like the reality I created for you?"

You: "Change it back"

Maruki: "Is that truly what you want?"

You groaned out as you ran your hand over your face, upset you had to go through this again after everything.

You: "Maruki I've had enough of this. I killed a god and saved the world, that was supposed to be it. The end, nice happy ending"

Maruki: "It still can be. I have created a new reality away from the cruel and unfair one of the past. You can live in it peacefully"

Kasumi: "What about me?! What's happening to me?!"

Maruki: "Yoshizawa...the truth is...you suffer immense pain when you try to tap into your forgotten past"

Kasumi: "My...past? What does that mean?! Just tell me what you did!"

Maruki:"...alright. I had honestly hoped all the warnings I gave you would change your minds. But if it's your true desire...then I want you to recall who you really are...and I want you two to learn as well..."

You: "Learn...what?"

With a grave look on his face, Maruki snapped his fingers, the lights darkening as a TV display switched on behind him and began to play...

???: "Today was brutal huh? Feeling okay?"

It was a brown haired girl, her hair done up in a bow. Was this Sumire?

???: "It's not that..."

You assumed you were watching this from the perspective of Kasumi, hearing her saddened voice as the two sister walked in the rain.

Kasumi: "Why am I doing so bad? I keep messing up my routine"

Sumire: "Your growth spurt just changed your eye level, you'll get used to it. Look, you're as tall as I am now!"

Kasumi: "We practice the same amount...but you're the one who always gets first place. I can't catch up to you Kasumi..."

You: "Huh?"

That couldn't be right. Kasumi had red hair after all. The more you thought about it though, things weren't acting up. The usual happy and smiling personality of Kasumi was missing from her speech, seemingly taken by her sister along with her hairstyle.

Sumire?: "You know why? Because it's my right as the elder sister!"

Kasumi?: "We're in the same grade though..."

Sumire?: "Aw, don't be so down! We'll reach the top of the world together...that's our dream, right?"

Kasumi?: "...you don't get it...you'll never understand how I feel!"

At this point you could see the voice behind the camera, a long red headed girl with glasses speaking.

Sumire?: "What?"

The red head began barging past the crowds on the street, rushing ahead of the person she was walking with. You couldn't make sense of it...who was who?

Brown Haired Girl: "Hey, wait up!"

She ran a bit faster, determined to flee from her sister, tears in her eyes.

Brown Haired Girl: "Look where you're going! The light's red!"

Faster and faster...

Brown Haired Girl: "Sumire stop! Listen to me!"

The blaring sound of a horn rung through the room.

Brown Haired Girl: "SUMIRE!"

Suddenly she was pushed, the sound of tires screeching and the thud of a strike being the only thing you could hear as you averted your eyes.

You couldn't look away...you needed to see this...

You slowly turned your gaze back to the screen, seeing the crimson of blood mixing with the rain puddles, the red headed girl looking in shock as she stared at the mangled body of her sister.

Red Haired Girl: "...Kasumi?"

A burst of blue flames erupted from the side of you as your lover's clothes reverted, staring with her eyes wide at the screen. Her ribbon became undone, her hair dropping down as she looked at you in pure horror, the spitting image of the girl on the screen.

You could only say one thing...

You: "...who are you?"


	49. Truth

Prepare for a long rollercoaster of emotions ahead, as we finally get to the big reveal of it all. Not too much to say really, besides that I made a whole lotta edits trying to decide the right way I wanted the main character to react to all this. Think I did a decent job, will love to hear what people think as always. Apologies to all you AO3, when I uploaded onto here I forgot to transfer a chapter called Plans Set in Motion, and only noticed it thanks to a reader. The error is fixed however which should fix a big jump in the story. Not too much going on in my life personally. I recently joined a discord server called the Kasumi Fan Club for...obvious reasons, and having a lotta fun chatting on there. Hoping one day to open up a discord server myself maybe. Anyways, with the intro out of the way, heres the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Daytime~_

Yoshizawa: "I..."

The girl in front of you stood on shaky footing, still shocked at what she had seen on that TV screen. But she wasn't the only one....

Who was she?

You thought you knew...but...

Maruki: "...it seems you remember..."

Yoshizawa: "That's right...I'm...I'm not Kasumi..."

You: "...what are you saying?"

She gave you no response, staying completely silent. You demanded answers, clenching your fist as you began to walk towards her.

You: "Kasumi, what are you-"

Akechi: "The girl named 'Kasumi Yoshizawa' is currently deceased"

You stopped in your tracks, your gaze shooting over to Akechi. Not only did he know about this, he had kept it hidden? But...she was Kasumi...all this time you had known her as such...how could that person be dead?

Yoshizawa: "The car accident last spring...Kasumi...she protected me from..."

No. Sumire had died in that crash, you knew that was true...it had to be. The woman who you called yours was tearing up as she continued to speak.

Yoshizawa: "I robbed Kasumi of her dreams...of her life!"

She fell to her knees, fully sobbing as she finished stating what you refused to believe....

Sumire: "I'm...her younger sister...I'm Sumire Yoshizawa!"

Maruki: "It's okay...I can take over from here. After all, I do play a part in this story"

You: "What?"

Maruki: "Sumire's cognition was changed to make her believe she was her deceased elder sister. To her, she was Kasumi, but to the people around her she was still just Sumire"

You: "But...her Dad...he called her by her name...didn't he?..."

You thought back, Shinichi having only ever addressed her as sweetheart and daughter and other pet names...never by her name. You had only ever known her name from her pocketbook from so long ago...

Akechi: "It appears you were clueless...but she was Sumire Yoshizawa from the start"

You looked back over to Sumire, the person you had thought you knew seeming like a stranger to you.

You: "T-This is a joke right? Kasumi?"

You looked at her, the young girl not responding to her name. You were on uneven footing. Her silence made your stomach knot up, your brain unable to process all of this. You clenched your chest, feeling the weight of all of this crashing down on you as she finally spoke.

Sumire: "After Kasumi died...I received counselling from Dr. Maruki. That's when I told him...that if Kasumi was gone and couldn't fulfil her dreams, then I wanted to become her and do it for-"

You: "Stop..."

You couldn't take this. You could hardly breathe at this point from how your body was reacting. You refused to accept this as the truth...it couldn't be...

Akechi: "So that's why you meddled with her cognition Maruki? For her own wishes?"

Maruki: "That's right. As limited as it was at the time, I already had the power to actualise her wish"

You: "You...did this?"

You were desperately searching for someone to blame for all this, clenching your fist as you walked towards Maruki. As you tried however, Sumire grabbed hold of your arm, stopping you.

You: "Let go"

Sumire: "Please, you don't understand. He saved me!"

You: "Saved you?! He made you live a lie!"

Maruki: "F/n please put yourself in her shoes. Kasumi died saving her, having to deal with that survivors guilt would be hard on anyone! If Sumire can live a happy and comfortable life as he sister, then I believe that's the best reality to choose"

Akechi: "I've had enough of your high and mighty rationalisation! All you did was use her to try and get people to acknowledge the validity of your research"

Maruki: "So that's how you see things huh? That's disappointing. Of course I wanted society to acknowledge my research on cognitive psience...but that is because my goal is to save everyone just like Sumire and rid this world of all suffering!"

You: "All this...was this what I was helping you work towards?"

Maruki: "More or less. That's why I feel so indebted to you, and why I truly hope you come to terms with this new reality where you all can be happy"

Akechi: "So you just want us to buy into this fake reality and live in bliss in the palm of your hand? Honestly, that sounds absolutely revolting"

Maruki: "Okay, so that's your answer Akechi-kun...but what about theirs?"

You didn't know. All of this, everything was so confusing. The lines that separated right and wrong felt so blurred for the first time ever. The girl you loved had become a completely different person...one racked by the guilt of her past.

Maruki: "Yoshizawa. I'll ask you again...which reality do you choose to inhabit?"

Sumire: "Huh?"

Maruki: "If you so desire, you can return to your life as Sumire. But if you'd rather continue as Kasumi, I can grant you that also"

Sumire: "Dr. Maruki...I..."

You: "Don't"

Sumire looked at you as you uttered that single word. As much as it pained you to know her life had been a lie...you refused to let things continue like this. You knelt down with Sumire, trying to appeal to the broken girl in front of you.

You: "I...I know this is hard on you, I get that. But please...I...I have to know who you really are..."

You gently took her hand in yours, a smile appearing on your face.

You: "Won't you give me that chance?"

Sumire: "Senpai..."

You helped her to her feet as she held your hand. You couldn't stand idly by and watch her life be taken from her. She knew she could trust you with this, she had to after all this time.

No matter what, you would be able to save her...

But no...

Sumire took one step away from you, letting go of you hand...

Sumire: "I can't...I'm sorry..."

You: "...no..."

Sumire: "I...can't go back to being her...I can't be the one who lead her sister to her death!"

Maruki: "Please don't judge her. This is simply evidence of how painful her life as Sumire is. And not just her, I know better than most that the two of you carry immense pain as well. Won't you let me save you...as I did her?"

You stayed silent, still unable to fully decide what to do.

Akechi: "I've had enough of this!"

Akechi began to move forward, drawing his blade. Before he could however, Maruki snapped his fingers, the three of you being blinded by light. As you moved out of the way of the beams, you were shocked to see Sumire in the air, being pulled towards Maruki by a long tendril from a nearby Shadow.

You: "Sumire!"

Akechi: "What do you think you're doing with her?!"

Maruki: "I won't harm her"

You: "Maruki...you know I can't just leave..."

Maruki seemed torn, knowing the connection you had shared with Sumire when she was Kasumi. He pondered for a moment before motioning to the nearby Shadow, the creature reverting back to it's non combative state.

Maruki: "I already know Akechi-kun's answer, but not yours. You have doubts...no?"

You: "I..."

Maruki: "Then how about we make a deal? I know you care for Yoshizawa deeply, but I can't let you to leave this place with her in this state. I will allow you free reign of my Palace, and the ability to visit her when you wish. All I ask is you agree to be non violent...and come alone..."

Maruki looked over at Akechi for that last part, clearly knowing he was hostile towards him. Akechi scoffed for a moment, a smirk on his face....but then he noticed your expression, as you genuinely pondered his offer...

Akechi: "Tell me you aren't listening to this nonsense!"

Maruki: "You know I have no reason to lie to you F/n. Please, allow me the opportunity to convince you that all this is truly the right choice"

You had drawn your blade preemptively when you saw Sumire had been taken, but now holstered it, Akechi looking at you shocked.

Akechi: "Are you serious?"

Maruki: "I'm glad you are able to see reason"

The nearby Shadow relaxed as you stowed your blade and began to make your way over, Akechi stopping you as soon as you began and whispering to you angrily.

Akechi: "This is not what we agreed to!"

You: "Go, I can handle things here"

Akechi: "And risk him brainwashing you with his hogwash? I don't think so!"

You: "I know Maruki, he won't try anything. Worst case scenario, I can scout this place out more affectively if he gives me free reign of the place"

Akechi still wasn't happy with your decision, but you honestly didn't care. The relationship you had shared with Kasumi had meant so much to you, and you needed to come to understand the person who had taken her place. Akechi turned his back on you, stowing his weapon.

Akechi: "Enjoy your putrid dream while it lasts. I'll be working on putting things back to normal until you start thinking straight"

With that, he walked off, not saying another word to you as you approached Maruki. The Shadow nearby seemed to tense up as you came closer, Maruki still holding Sumire.

You: "Did you-"

Maruki: "Of course not. She's just passed out. I think all the stress got to her..."

You looked down at the unfamiliar visage of the girl you loved, part of you still feeling betrayed she had chosen Maruki over you. Slowly, the doctor handed her over.

Maruki: "I think it would be best if you were to carry her..."

Shadow: "Are you sure that is wise sir?"

Maruki: "Absolutely. I'm sure Yoshizawa would prefer to be held by someone who cares for her as deeply as he does after all"

Shadow: "Of course sir..."

Maruki: "Could you follow me please?"

You did as instructed, carrying Sumire as you tagged along with Maruki. All the while you could feel the Shadow's eyes on you, watching your every movement.

_~Evening~_

After a bit of walking, Maruki led to to a long corridor of doorways, entering one and heading inside into a small white bedroom. You placed her down on the bed, taking a seat nearby and looking at her as she laid their soundly. Maruki took up a chair close to you as he spoke.

Maruki: "Are you okay?"

You: "I just...don't know who I'm looking at..."

Maruki: "The girl you fell in love with is still there. She's just...wrong right now..."

Something about the way he said that just didn't seem right to you...

You: "Why couldn't you just let things be easy Maruki?"

Maruki: "I really am sorry you were forced to break the promise you made"

You: "Yeah..."

Maruki: "You should be heading home, it's getting late"

You: "I can't just leave her like...this"

Maruki: "I told you. You're free to visit whenever you wish, maybe you can come see her tomorrow night? In the meantime, I'd appreciate if you explored the reality I have created. I can spout my ideals all day long, but I think seeing things might help you to make your decision...especially seeing how happy your friends are"

You: "My friends?"

That's right. All of them had been granted their wishes by Maruki, and all of them seemed truly happy as a result.

Maruki: "Could I hear your choice by the ninth of January?"

You: "Okay..."

You gently leant over and kissed Sumire on the head.

You: "See you soon Kasu-...Sumire...."

Maruki: "Escort him to the exit please?"

Shadow: "Of course sir"

You exited the room along with the Shadow, leaving Maruki with Sumire as the lab coat clad creature led you back to the entrance. Now out of the Palace, you returned to the reality Maruki had created, night having already set in. Your thoughts kept you occupied on the way back to Leblanc, mentally preparing yourself for the sight of Morgana in his new form. As you reached the door to Leblanc, you felt your phone rumble, getting a call from Akechi.

Akechi: "Finally done playing make believe?"

You: "Did you call just to insult me?"

Akechi: "I'm just sticking to our deal, unlike you. I called the Yoshizawa residence. They believe Sumire has been at a 'training camp' since yesterday"

You: "Guess Maruki works fast..."

Akechi: "Besides his self righteous drivel, were you able to learn anything of importance?"

You: "He's giving me until January ninth to choose"

Akechi: "At least that gives me some time to work. As long as you get your act together by the deadline, I'll turn a blind eye to you exploring this disgusting new world. Perhaps you may even break the brainwashing on some of your allies, their help would be beneficial"

You: "Here's hoping"

Akechi: "I'll be in touch"

With that, the detective hung up, with you heading on inside to the café. Sojiro had closed up shop already, Morgana sat at the counter enjoying a coffee as he spotted you.

Morgana: "Oh hey, you're back!"

You: "Hey..."

Morgana quickly stood up and approached, you rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

Morgana: "Look, about this morning? I totally get it. I mean, you as Yoshizawa are an item, so it probably doesn't seem right sleeping together anymore. It's okay, I'll be fine on the couch"

You stayed silent, honestly not knowing to say to the person who stood in front of you. Morgana picked up his empty cup and placed it in the sink to wash later.

Morgana: "Oh by the way, I asked Lady Ann if she wanted to go to that sushi place? Well...she said yes!"

You wanted to be happy for him...you really did. He had everything he ever wanted. A human body, an upcoming date with Ann, all of it...

You: "Are you...happy?"

Morgan: "Huh? I mean, yeah? Of course I am, this is Lady Ann after all"

You: "Not that...are you...happy like this? In this reality?"

Morgana seemed confused by your question, looking at you perplexed for a moment.

Morgana: "Where'd that come from? Well...why wouldn't I be happy? This is the reality we fought for after all...h-huh?"

Morgana seemed confused by his own choice of words. The cracks were forming in the reality Maruki had concocted, and Mona was feeling it.

Morgana: "Wait...what did I mean by...that doesn't seem right... "

He just needed a push, something to remind him of things before. From then on, it'd be up to him.

You: "Hey...where did we meet?"

Morgana: "Huh? That's...obvious. We met in Kamoshida's Palace...where I was being...held prisoner? What is..."

You: "When we were in Mementos, what did you transform into?"

Morgana: "I...I'd transform? Yeah...I did didn't I? But...what did..."

You: "Please...I know you can do this..."

Morgan: "H-Huh? Okay..."

Morgana continued to think hard, the discrepancies in his memories piling up until his eyes suddenly shot open wide.

You: "What's wrong?"

Morgana: "I...It's nothing. I'm gonna go out for a bit. I...need to think. Don't stay up for me, okay?"

You: "Sure..."

Morgana quickly exited the café out into the night streets. All you could do now was wait...wait and see what he decided. You headed on upstairs to get ready for sleep, laying down in your bed for what felt like hours as you thought about everything that was happening. Sumire...your friends...all of it was so surreal. You had to be sure before you made a decision, knowing that your choice would ultimately affect the entire world...

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

Maruki: "So...who did you visit today?"

You: "Haru..."

Maruki: "Ah yes, what happened to her father truly was tragic...I was happy to relieve her of that sorrow"

You: "It's...strange seeing things out there. Everyone is always smiling..."

Maruki: "And why wouldn't they be? They are finally able to live their lives free of suffering"

You walked through the halls of Maruki's Palace, accompanied by a Shadow guard like the times before. During the day, you had been visiting your friends, seeing the new realities Maruki had made for them all. One by one, you were breaking the control he had on them, giving them the knowledge of the other reality that they had once resided in. They deserved the right to choose, to decide which world they wanted to live in...just like you. And until they had made their choice, you would keep it secret from Maruki, not wanting him to alter their minds once more.

You: "How's Sumire?"

Maruki: "Yoshizawa is doing well. She finally regained consciousness. Although she was mostly silent besides asking about where you were"

You continued to walk and talk until you reached a indoor balcony, overlooking the masses of patients flooding into the Palace for Maruki's aid.

Maruki: "By the way, how are you doing? Is your leg still in pain?"

You: "Why? Do you want to magic that away too?"

Maruki: "You say that like it's a bad thing"

You stayed silent in response, still not sure if it really was bad that he wished you to not feel the pain. As you leant against the railing, a thought suddenly crossed your mind.

You: "Those sessions we had together...did you..."

Maruki: "Change your cognition? I'll admit that the thought crossed my mind at the time, but ultimately you recovered thanks to your own hard work. To be frank, you really are a strong individual F/n. Not many people could recover from the trauma you had experienced...as you have seen..."

Maruki was clearly referencing Sumire, the younger Yoshizawa sister unable to bear the loss she had been through.

Maruki: "Have you made up your mind about this reality?"

You: "Not yet"

Maruki: "I see, well that's quite alright. In the mean time, I can continue trying to help Yoshizawa return to her previous self"

You clenched the railing in front of you, still against the idea of Sumire living her life as her sister once more despite your attachment to Kasumi.

You: "Sumire...what was she like?"

Maruki: "I don't see how that has any relevance to-"

You: "If I'm going to do this...and let you kill the person she used to be...the least you can do is tell me that..."

Maruki seemed reluctant, but the idea of winning you to his side was enough incentive for him. He leant up against the railing next to you as he began.

Maruki: "I think...introverted would be the best word to describe her. She constantly was forced to stay in the shadow of her sister, and as such, deemed herself worthless in comparison. After Kasumi's death, things only worsened for her, as she became heavily depressed...and borderline suicidal"

The person he described was nothing like the girl you had come to care so much about. You clutched the railing tighter, gritting your teeth together.

Maruki: "F/n?"

You grabbed Maruki by the collar, raising your fist to strike him. The Shadow was about to move to stop you, but Maruki motioned for it to halt, the creature kept at bay. You gripped Maruki tightly, filled with rage.

You: "You...you robbed me...robbed me of the chance to get to know Sumire! To help her!"

Maruki: "Every moment of her life as Sumire was pain for her, I saved her from that!"

You: "The person she is isn't real!"

Maruki: "Yes she is! I can make it as such!...don't you want that?"

Your fist shook. This was awful. On one hand, he was right. You wanted nothing more than to live a happy life with the person you had come to love so deeply. But at the same time, could you really live like that, knowing you had sacrificed Sumire for your own happiness? You let go of Maruki's collar, hanging your head.

You: "...I want to see her..."

Maruki: "...you can't"

You looked back up shocked, ready to seriously attack him if what he said was true.

Maruki: "Don"t misunderstand...if I could let you see her, I would. However...she said she doesn't wish to see you at this time..."

You: "...what?"

Had she really turned against you so quickly? You felt heartbroken, unable to understand why she would say such a thing.

Maruki: "Perhaps for tonight you should just head home, okay?"

Maruki motioned to the Shadow, the creature nodding slightly as it began to walk towards the exit.

Shadow: "Please follow me"

Silent, you did as ask, tailing the creature down the halls. However once you reached a familiar area, you stopped in your tracks, the Shadow turning around as it heard the sound of your footsteps stop.

Shadow: "You have been asked to leave"

You kept your head lowered, clenching your fists. The Shadow approached you, placing its hand on your shoulder.

Shadow: "You would do wise to-"

In one swift move, you grabbed its arm and ripped off its mask. As the creature began to expand and prepare to shed its form, you clenched its head tightly, holding it together as you began repeatedly stabbing it in the chest. With one final stab to the neck, the creature began to dissolve, with you removing your hand as it did.

Shadow: "You...dare?..."

With it's final words, it was killed. You were on the clock now, rushing down the halls towards where you had last seen Sumire. You dodged past patrols of Shadows, not wanting to handle a proper fight on your own. Eventually, you found your way to her room, opening the door to see Sumire sat on the bed. As soon as she saw you, her eyes widened, shocked at your sudden appearance.

Sumire: "S-Senpai?! You shouldn't be here!"

You: "I need to talk with you"

Sumire: "M-Maruki will-"

You: "Please..."

She knew you wouldn't leave without talking, a saddened look forming on her face. Still reluctant, she scooted up on the bed, letting you take a seat nearby to her. Now that you were here though, you didn't know where to begin...an awkward silence filling the room.

You: "I...like the hair. You should wear it down more often"

Seemed small talk wasn't the best course of action, Sumire just staring off into the distance, saying nothing.

You: "Why...don't you want me to visit you Sumire?"

Sumire: "I...I don't want you to see me...like this..."

Sumire looked away from you, not wanting your gaze on her. You gently took her hand in yours, her eyes returning to yours in shock.

You: "But I do. I need to know who you really are. Who Sumire-"

Sumire: "Stop..."

Sumire sounded almost as if she was pleading as she said that, your talk being stopped dead in it's tracks as she pulled away from your grasp.

Sumire: "Don't...don't call me that...that's not who I am"

You: "Look, I just want to help you. Why won't you just-"

The door swung open behind you, Maruki entering the room with a look of disappointment on his face.

Maruki: "I can't say I'm surprised really, I had a feeling you would come here"

You stood up to face him, a serious look in your eye.

Sumire: "Senpai...if you won't accept the person I want to be...I don't want you here..."

You: "But..."

Sumire: "I would like you to leave"

There wasnt a single hint of doubt in her voice as she said that, Sumire fully wishing for you to leave her alone. You truly were at a loss for words, only able to silently nod as you exited the room. You were trying to accept that Kasumi was gone...coming to terms with that despite the pain of it all...but not Sumire, she clung to the person she used to be even now. Maruki and about half a dozen Shadows escorted you to the exit, making sure you wouldn't wander off once more.

Maruki: "I'll overlook this incident this one time, but please...don't resort to violence here again..."

You quietly exited the Palace and Metaverse, heading back home to Leblanc. Your heart felt ripped in two, each side torn between what was best for the future. You didn't get much sleep that night, you and Morgana staying up in silence as you both were lost in deep thought.

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

You had stopped visiting Sumire at the Palace, knowing that she clearly didn't want you there. Tomorrow was the ninth, when you would have to finally make your decision. You and Morgana were sat in your room, your friend asleep as you browsed your phone. Suddenly, you recieved a call from Akechi, answering it immediately.

Akechi: "No visit to the Palace today? Normally my calls fail to go through due to you being in the Metaverse"

You: "Just tell me what you want Akechi"

Akechi: "I have information to share. I figured it would be beneficial to tell you all the facts before you decide on something stupid tomorrow"

You: "What have you found?"

Akechi: "First off, what do you know of Maruki's past?"

You: "Only small parts. He's been studying cognitive psience for a while now, he told me himself"

Akechi: "And it seems his research recently reached a stage where he had attracted several investors. There were prepared to back the construction of a facility to aid in his studies. However, soon after his backing was cut off and the facility was never constructed"

You: "Maybe Shido locked him out? He was dead set of cutting all public ties to that research after all"

Akechi: "It's probable. We can't be sure with the current information we have. In any case, did he ever mention his reasoning into why he studied that field specifically?"

You thought back to your time together. Being your counselor had meant his past didn't come up much in conversation, but there was one thing you did remember...

You: "His friend Shibusawa mentioned an ex of his. Rumi. Maruki told me she...got into an accident and was traumatized...but he never really gave many of the details besides that"

Akechi: "Hm, that could very well be the reason for his ridiculous plan to end all suffering. Though, it won't matter much once we beat him tomorrow. Were you able to rally any of the others?"

You looked over at Mona, your friend still sleeping soundly. Each day that past, he seemed to question this reality more and more...but still seemed unsure, just like the rest of your friends.

You: "Looks like it'll be just us"

Akechi: "Unfortunate, but not surprising really...seems your bonds weren't as strong as you thought. In any case, I'll be counting on you to navigate for us tomorrow...hopefully you were able to recon the place as well as you said"

You: "We'll be fine. See you in Odaiba tomorrow"

Akechi: "Don't be late"

You hung up the call. There was no doubt in your mind that you would have to fight Maruki if you decided to reject him reality...and you truly had no idea what Sumire might do. You were suddenly joined by Morgana, the young man waking up from his sleep.

Morgana: "Hey, are you going somewhere tomorrow? Odaiba right?"

You: "Yeah...with Akechi"

Morgana: "You two have been really hitting it off lately huh? Not that that's a bad thing..."

Morgana tried to force out a smile, but ultimately failed, a sorrowful look in his face.

Morgana: "Hey, you remember that stuff you said? About my happiness and all that..."

You: "Yes?"

You looked at him hopeful, wanting more than anything to have one of your friends by your side for tomorrow...

Morgana: "Forget it, don't worry about it..."

Morgana turned back over, continuing his sleep as he left your hopes in shattered pieces. You turned in early for the night, ready to see things through...even alone...

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

Security at the Palace had been practically non existent, the Shadows even giving you directions as to where you could find Maruki and Sumire. You had reached the end of a long passageway, heading into a small auditorium of sorts. All around you were stands filled with patients, permanent grins on their faces. In the middle of the room, stood Maruki, Sumire sat close to him on a large chair, her hair done up like her sister.

Maruki: "Thank you for coming"

You: "What did you do to her?"

Maruki: "She's just asleep. Forcing you away from this place didn't help her mental state at all. Once she relaxes again, I'll have her dream up the life she wishes to live"

Akechi: "Oh spare us the talk of salvation and what not! All you're doing is brainwashing people for your own satisfaction"

Maruki: "I'm wholly aware that some will interpret my acts in such a way, but if that self satisfaction leads to the happiness of thousands of others...isn't that for the best?"

Maruki looked over at you, a sincere look in his eye as he spoke.

Maruki: "It's time for you to decide F/n. Which reality will you choose?"

Over the past week, you saw just how happy everyone you knew was, all of their dreams fulfilled...even yours. Sumire wished to live as the girl you loved...and part of you longed for that too. To take away all that happiness from you and everyone else would hurt you to the core...but you would have to live with that...

You: "I can't. I'm sorry. This isn't living Maruki...it's a photograph...a happy memory. Never changing...never ending. I want more than anything for my friends to be happy...but this isn't the way..."

You suddenly saw a bright blue light fill the room, the flicker of a blue butterfly appearing only for a moment.

Akechi: "It seems negotiations have broken down"

Maruki: "...I see...it seems we still haven't reached an understanding..."

Sumire: "No..."

Sumire's eyes fluttered open as she stood up from the chair, looking directly at you with a look of horror.

Sumire: "You're not serious right? Please F/n...I'm begging you! Please let me live as Kasumi!"

You: "You can't hide from the truth anymore"

Sumire: "But why? Why cant you just let me leave this pain behind?! Kasumi is gone forever...and it's all my- all Sumire's fault! I can't live that kind of life!"

Blue flames erupted from Kasumi as she donned her phantom thief attire, showing her will of rebellion once more. She sped towards you, leaping into the air and landing close by.

Sumire: "Please...don't try to stop me...if you do...then I'll..."

Sumire drew her blade, pointing it towards you directly.

You: "...don't do this..."

You couldn't fight her, not after everything you've been through.

Akechi: "I believe I'll leave this to you"

Akechi took a few steps away before continuing.

Akechi: "I could take care of things, but I doubt she would come out alive on the other side. Do you have this covered?"

You: "...yeah...no matter what, I will save her..."

Akechi: "...I hope so...for both your sakes..."

With that surprising piece of sentiment from Akechi, he left, leaving you and Sumire to face off one another.

Sumire: "Please...don't make me do this..."

You took a step towards her. She instantly ripped off her mask, summoning Cendrillon and slicing up the ground all around you.

You: "I won't let you stay like this..."

You took another step, Sumire firing at the ground near you as she shook in place.

Sumire: "S-Stay back! Just leave me alone!"

You: "I can't"

Sumire: "WHY?! Why can't you just let me go back to being her!?"

She blasted you with a bless attack, the searing light burning your skin and blinding you for a moment. Even so, you took another step forward, you wouldn't give up on her.

You: "Is this what she would want?"

Sumire: "I don't care! She's dead, and it's all my fault!"

Her Persona slashed through the air at you, cutting into the arm of your coat. The pain stung, but not as much as seeing her like this...

Sumire: "She's never coming back!"

You: "All the more reason for you to live!"

Sumire: "You're wrong! I have nothing while she had EVERYTHING!"

You: "What are you talking-"

Sumire: "YOU DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Sumire lunged at you, the end of her blade mere inches away from your chest as she stopped, hanging her head as she teared up.

Sumire: "...you fell in love with her...that happy and cheerful honour student. Go on...tell me I'm wrong..."

You couldn't. She was right, you really didn't know who Sumire was...and if you were honest, your drive to save her was probably influenced by how you felt for Kasumi. But even so...you couldn't abandon her...

Sumire: "Even dead...she has everything I could never have...I can't go back to my life..."

You: "I'm not saying it would be easy...but couldn't we try?"

Sumire: "I can't take that chance..."

You: "If that's how you really feel..."

You ripped off your mask and called forth a Persona. Sumire braced herself for your attack...but it never came. Instead, you cast a spell on her, buffing up every one of her abilities as you pressed your chest against the blade.

You: "Do it"

Sumire: "W-What?!"

You: "Maruki could bring me back just fine in his new reality"

Sumire: "T-That's-"

You: "I won't stop...not until I'm dead..."

Sumire looked at you with wide eyes, immediately knowing that what you spoke was true.

Sumire: "Senpai....you're so cruel..."

Tears ran down her face, Sumire unable to truly bring herself to end you, despite how she felt.

Sumire: "I-"

Maruki: "He's right"

Maruki began to move towards you both, his arms outstretched.

Maruki: "I can see that he is returned in the new reality. If you wish, I can give you the strength you need...to end this..."

Sumire: "H-Huh?!..."

Maruki: "If you want your pain to end...if you truly desire to live as Kasumi...I'll actualise it!"

Suddenly, tendrils erupted from the ground, wrapping around Sumire and pulling her away from you.

You: "NO!"

One of the tendrils slammed against you, pushing you backwards. Helped up by Akechi, you could hear her screaming, Cendrillon being consumed by a blood red aura.

Akechi: "Did he-"

Maruki: "Sadly she has lost sight of herself!"

You: "You don't get to decide that!"

Cendrillon: "I...I can't! I don't want to go back to my life in cinders, ever again!"

He had made Cendrillon go psychotic, just as Akechi had done to himself so long ago.

Akechi: "Hmph, this so called 'kindness' of his disgusts me. Let's do this quick"

Cendrillon: "I refuse to go back! I'm happy here...THIS is where I belong!"

Cendrillon quickly made it's intent to kill apparently, striking at you with lightning fast slices through the air. As you moved to dodge them, you heard the snap of Maruki's fingers, two Shadows appearing to fight with her.

Akechi: "Shit, more of them"

You watched as Cendrillon struck her ally with a spell, draining it of all it's life force and adding it to her own.

Akechi: "It.. ate the smaller one? Damn, we need to bring it down before it can heal again!"

You began the battle, switching between striking at Cendrillon itself, and the Shadows nearby. As you fought, Akechi and you freestyle a new combination attack, striking down one of the Shadows. However Maruki was quick to replace it, seemingly having an endless supply of the creature's at his beck and call. You were making zero progress, slowly becoming more wounded and tired as the battle continued.

Akechi: "Tch...we can't afford to waste time on this shit!"

Cendrillon readied to land the killing blow on you both, screaming in rage as she did.

???: "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Suddenly a figure rushed ahead of you, tanking all the damage. As you relaxed once more, you saw who it was...Skull standing in front of you with a grin on his face.

Ryuji: "Yo"

Morgana: "Damn it Skull! I told you not to rush in like that!"

Makoto: Seems it worked in our favour"

You turned to see the others, all of your friends donning their thief attires, and back to their original forms.

You: "You...you came..."

Yusuke: "Sorry it took so long..."

You fell to one knee, overjoyed they had chosen to stand by your side, but still in pain from all the attacks you were hit by.

Haru: "Joker!"

Ann: "I got ya..."

Ann quickly healed your wounds with her Persona, before turning to the also wounded Akechi in shock.

Ann: "Wait, what's HE doing here?!"

You: "We don't have time! Just keep him healed okay?"

Ann: "I-...alright..."

Futaba: "I'll provide support!"

You turned back to face Cendrillon and Maruki, emboldened by the strength of your friends.

Maruki: "Unbelievable...why did they come here?"

Your team quickly got to work, splitting up to take on the Shadows while you and Akechi focused on Cendrillon itself. With your friends by your side, the battle was swiftly over, overpowering them with sheer numbers. As you pushed back a wounded Cendrillon, you held your battle stance, hoping it was over.

Cendrillon: "I...can hear them...the bells of midnight are tolling. Now...my dream...won't be..."

The tendrils holding Sumire gave way, he phantom thief attire disappearing as she fell. You rushed and caught her, seeing she was passed out.

Maruki: "You've all...I can't believe you've thrown away your happiness just to come here and...and how? It's impossible!"

You: "I showed them what reality was...that's all. They chose this...as did I..."

Ryuji: "What the hell is the doc doing in a Palace?!"

Akechi: "He's ruling this Palace, is what he's doing"

Ryuji: "Wha-"

Akechi: "Not only that, he's the one who created this distorted reality...isn't that right Maruki?"

Maruki: "All of this was done for your own joy!"

Yusuke: "Our joy?"

Maruki: "That's right. I only wanted to grant your wishes! Each and every one..."

Ryuji: "What are you talking bout?! We never wished for any of-"

Maruki: "Is that really true?"

Ryuji: "Huh?"

Maruki: "...no...nevermind"

You picked up Sumire from where you had knelt down and caught her, looking right at Maruki as you spoke.

You: "I'm taking her"

Maruki: "...you all really are dead set on rejecting this reality I created for you. So be it. If we are destined to fight, we will. And if you want to change my heart, that's fine too. I doubt you're willing to negotiate much after what I just tried to do to you F/n...but if you are..."

Maruki turned away from you all as he spoke his final words.

Maruki: "...February third. I'll hear your final decision then..."

With a snap of his fingers and a bright light, he was gone. You could see your friends had questions, but they would have to wait. Right now, you had to make sure Sumire was alright. You walked back through the empty halls of the Palace with her in your arms, determined to help her in whatever came next. You stood outside the Palace, once again the real world. All your teammates were surrounding you, still clearly perplexed as to what just happened.

You: "I can tell you all have questions..."

Ryuji: "Like a million...but...now ain't the time..."

You: "What?"

Ann: "You should be focusing on her"

Ann motioned to Sumire, with her still unconscious as you continued to carry her.

Makoto: "We can discuss things once Kasumi is-"

You: "Sumire..."

Makoto: "Huh?"

You: "She isn't Kasumi...she never was. Her name is Sumire Yoshizawa..."

Makoto: "That's...I..."

You could see Makoto was actively trying to hold back a bombardment of questions, thankfully being interrupted before she could get any out.

Haru: "We should all go our separate ways for the day"

Yusuke: "Sounds good. Let us meet up at Leblanc at a later date"

Akechi: "I suppose it's unavoidable for now. Just don't forget the deadline Maruki just set"

Morgana: "Who do you take us for? I also have a TON of questions for you as well. I'll see you back at home F/n"

You: "Yeah...okay..."

The group departed for the day just as Sumire began to awaken, the crimson haired girl shuffling a bit as she leant against your back.

You: "Hey...can you stand?"

Sumire: "I-...yes..."

You gently placed her down on her feet, the young gymnast hanging her head as she stood near to you.

You: "Can we...go somewhere?"

Sumire: "...okay..."

The two of you walked together in silence, eventually making your way to a nearby café. After ordering some simple drinks, the two of you sat together...neither of you sure where things stood between you.

You: "I'm glad you you're okay now..."

Silence. No response whatsoever as she looked down at her drink.

You: "Well...at least Sumi still works as a good nickname for you...right?"

You laughed sheepishly, hoping to lighten the mood to zero affect. Instead, you heard the sound of a droplet hit the table, now able to see that Sumire was crying. Before you could reach out and comfort her, she swung her head up to meet your gaze, an angered look on her face as she cried.

Sumire: "I tried to kill you and you're making JOKES?!"

You: "I-"

Sumire: "I have NOTHING now! No one! No friends! No dreams! And certainly not you!"

You: "That's not true. I'm not going to abandon you"

Sumire: "WHY NOT?! You should want nothing to do with me! I betrayed you...tried to actually KILL you...all for my own selfish reasons!"

She continued to bawl her eyes out, with you unable to say anything to comfort her.

Sumire: "Senpai...I'm not Kasumi...I'm not the person you love. You don't owe me anything..."

You: "So what?"

Sumire: "...huh?"

Sumire looked up at you through her tears, confused as to what you meant.

You: "Why does this have to be another deal? I don't want to help you out of some debt I think I owe to you...I want to help you because I can see you're hurting. It doesn't have to be complicated"

You leant over the table, offering Sumire your hand. Clearly still feeling vulnerable, she slowly and nervously took it, allowing you to gently stroke the back of her hand with your thumb.

You: "I told you. I know this isn't gonna be easy...but I want to see if we can make it work"

Sumire: "...b-but...what if you hate me?"

You: "I could never hate you for being who you are"

Sumire: "Senpai..."

Sumire began to gently wipe away her tears as they appeared, still nowhere near being alright, but at least a bit calmer.

Sumire: "...where...where do we go from here? For...us?"

You: "I want to get to know you again, if that's okay?"

Sumire: "R-Really?"

You gently nodded in confirmation.

You: "I'll admit that you were right when you said I fell in love Kasumi, but that doesn't mean I can't love you. Worst case scenario...we go back to being friends..."

Sumire hung her head a bit when you said that, but you quickly countered that, gently cupping her chin and moving her gaze back to yours with a smile.

You: "...best case scenario...I get to fall in love with you all over again..."

Sumire: "F/n..."

She began tearing up again, with you gently wiping away her tears now as she did.

Sumire: "I...I don't deserve you..."

You: "Tough, you're stuck with me missy. Told you that when all this started"

You gave her a light smirk as you comforted her. The two of you stayed there together for a while until she calmed down, finishing your drinks and paying before you went on your way.

You: "Want me to walk you to the station?"

Sumire: "I'm okay...I have a lot to think about..."

You: "You're free to swing by any time, okay?"

You began to walk away, planning to head on a bit of a stroll before you took the train back.

Sumire: "U-Um!"

You: "Hm?"

You turned back around to see Sumire looking at you, the shy first year averting her eyes as she spoke.

Sumire: "Did you...mean what you said? About my hair?"

You smiled at her, turning back around to face her for a moment. Whatever came next for the two of you was unknown...but there was one thing you were certain about...

You: "Yeah...you look gorgeous..."


	50. Starting From Scratch

Hiya all! Hope you're all having a good time in your lives. Got some important stuff coming up in mine, with my birthday on the 11th and the 5 year anniversary of me writing on Wattpad on the 14th. Probably been writing for even longer than that on Deviantart, but still a big achievement. Bit of a shorter chapter compared to the last as things die down a bit from the big reveal, but still plenty of interesting content in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Makoto: "That's...a lot to process..."

Yusuke: "Indeed..."

Ann: "So to sum up. Maruki messed up reality, Kasumi is actually her sister, and Akechi isn't trying to kill us for once?"

Akechi: "A very blunt summary...but yes"

Despite the abnormal circumstances, you had spent today at school, before heading back to Leblanc to discuss things with the others. The night before, Futaba had explained how she and the others had come to their senses, breaking free of the distortions Maruki surrounded them in. Not only that, you had once again visited the Velvet Room in your dreams, Lavenza and Igor seemingly offering their services to you once more. Overall, it seemed business was back to usual with the Phantom Thieves...much to your dismay. While at Shujin today, you had spotted Sumire a few times, making a bit of small talk, but leaving her to her own devices for the most part as she tried to process everything going on.

Haru: "Speaking of...why isn't Kas-...Sumire-chan here?"

You: "She told me she needs some time to sort things out"

Makoto: "Are the two of you...still on good terms?"

You: "Yeah, but all this...it's really done a number on her"

Futaba: "She's not the only one...that was a crazy info dump you just handed us"

Akechi: "In any case, I hope none of you are having doubts about our mission now that you've heard Maruki's reasoning"

Ryuji: "Nah. We all agreed when we came into that Palace. We were fighting for the reality we believed in, and I ain't gonna stop"

Yusuke: "Neither am I. I still believe changing the doctor's heart in hopes of going back to our reality is the best course of action"

You: "I'm...happy to hear that..."

You really were relieved to have your allies back, happy to know their supported your wishes to return home.

Morgana: "I guess our next course of action is set. We have to go back to the Palace and set up our infiltration route"

Futaba: "There is just one major thing bugging me...why is it that Maruki can affect reality so easy? I mean sure, he was one of the top researchers on cognitive psience beside my Mom, but that doesn't really explain it"

Akechi: "I've been doing my best to gather intel on the source of his abilities...but have come up empty handed"

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, getting a call from an unknown number. Confused, you answered, expecting a advertiser or something.

Lavenza: "Good day. This is Lavenza"

You: "Lavenza? You still have my number?"

Ryuji: "Wait what?!"

Lavenza: "Indeed. Your will of rebellion has reached new heights. My master and I would like to aid that will once more"

You: "That'd be a big help"

Futaba: "Talk about perfect timing! She tap your phone line or something?"

Lavenza: "I have done no electronic surveillance of any kind"

You: "Looks like she can hear you"

Futaba: "Sorry!"

Lavenza: "I am reaching the limit of this communication method. Let us meet up and discuss things in person, there is something I must inform you of regarding your current situation"

You: "Where?"

Lavenza: "Hm...your school seems the most optimal choice. Your friends are also invited"

You: "Alright, see you tomorrow"

You hung up the call, your friends looking at you awaiting an explanation.

You: "She wants to meet at school tomorrow"

Akechi: "This Lavenza you speak of...she was the one who aided you in your efforts to dupe me, correct? I believe I may have some choice words with this individual"

Futaba: "Good luck, her power levels are off the charts"

Ryuji: "Is she really gonna just go to our school though? Just...walk through the gates like nothing?"

Haru: "I'm not too sure what to make of it...but since we determined our goal and Lavenza has offered to help us, I'd call that progress"

Yusuke: "What of Sumire? Do we invite her along as well?"

You: "I'll talk to her"

Ann: "Guess we can meet up after school then"

You: "Yeah, see you all tomorrow then"

The gang took their leave from Leblanc, Morgana sticking around as you took out your phone and got ready to call Sumire.

Ann: "Oh, hey Mona?"

Mona: "Hm?"

Ann turned back as she got to the exit, chatting with the feline.

Ann: "Those reservations F/n got you are for tonight right? Still wanna go?"

Morgana: "Oh...u-um...okay...sure!"

You smiled a bit as the two of them walked out together, dialing up Sumire and quickly getting an answer.

Sumire: "Hello senpai"

You: "Hey, are you free? Got something we need to talk about"

Sumire: "Oh...um...okay. I'll head on over..."

She hung up like that, with you pocketing your phone and hanging out in your room, waiting for her to arrive.

_~Evening~_

You: "Hey there..."

Sumire: "Good evening..."

Sumire entered the café, wearing her school uniform and glasses

You: "Forgot to ask at school, but you're not using contacts any more?"

Sumire: "Yes...to be honest, I struggle with them. Do I...look weird?"

You: "Not at all, I like the new look"

Sumire took a seat at the counter as you got behind it.

You: "Want some coffee?"

Sumire: "Thank you, that would be perfect..."

You got to work brewing up a perfect cup with the skills Sojiro had taught you, handing it to Sumire happily. Slowly, she took a sip, a saddened look appearing on her face.

You: "What's wrong?"

Sumire: "It's...nothing..."

You immediately realised it wasn't nothing...and what you had done wrong. Without realising, you had made a cup to the specifications Kasumi enjoyed, never having asked Sumire of her own preferences.

You: "I'm...sorry...I didn't even ask how you liked it!"

Sumire: "N-No! It's quite alright! It's still delicious..."

Regardless of her words, you still felt bad. This really would take some getting used to...

You: "So...how do you like your coffee? For next time"

Sumire: "Oh...um...I'm not too sure honestly..."

You: "Well, I've got nowhere to be...how about I serve you some choices while we chat?"

Sumire: "Are...are you sure?"

You nodded your head, happy to get to know Sumire in any way you could. You began to brew up another batch using new beans, chatting as you did.

Sumire: "So...what did you want to talk about?"

You: "First things first...how are you? We didn't really talk too much at school"

Sumire: "Still a bit jumbled really..."

You: "Did you not go home? I'm surprised you're still in your uniform"

Sumire seemed reluctant to answer that, but eventually worked up a modicum of courage to respond.

Sumire: "Being back there...hurts. It reminds me of everything that happened..."

You: "You're welcome to stay here...if you want?"

Sumire: "I...appreciate the offer...but I don't think either of us are ready for that. Besides, it's like you said...I can't hide from the truth any more"

You: "I understand"

You handed Sumire the new cup, the first year taking a sip.

You: "Hawaiian Kona. Well?"

Sumire: "This one is fine..."

You: "I don't want fine. I want the perfect cup for you"

Sumire: "I...just don't want to be a bother..."

You: "You aren't, trust me. What else am I gonna do with all that coffee bean trivia Sojiro crammed in my brain?"

Sumire saw your sincere smile, her reluctance to speak out to you slowly going away.

Sumire: "Maybe something with a bit less...acidity?"

You: "Think I got just the thing"

You rummaged through the jars of beans looking for what you needed, continuing to chat with Sumire as you did.

You: "I chatted with the others today. Told them everything that happened"

Sumire: "Does that include....me?"

You: "Yeah...I'm sorry I didn't ask you beforehand if it was okay"

Sumire: "It's alright...it's only natural it would come up. They saved you from me after all..."

Sumire was clearly far from forgiving herself from her actions in Maruki's Palace, despite you forgiving her already yourself.

You: "Afterwards, I got a call from Lavenza. She wants to meet up and discuss something with us at school tomorrow. I think it's to do with Maruki. We don't know much about his powers, so any intel we can get will be a lot of-"

Sumire: "You're all so strong..."

You: "Hm?"

Sumire gave you a look of admiration...and jealousy...

Sumire: "All of you are still pushing forward, striving to follow your own paths..."

You: "Aren't you the same?"

Sumire: "I...want to be...more than anything...but now that Kasumi is gone, I have no idea what to do with myself. Ever since we were kids, Kasumi was always the one who decided everything. Where I went, what I did, all of it. I... couldn't do anything without her"

You finished up another coffee, waiting for Sumire to end her train of thought.

Sumire: "Senpai...what should I do?"

You placed the fresh cup down on the counter, giving her a smile.

You: "Brazilian Bourbon. Fingers crossed"

You waited for her to take a sip, hoping you had finally got her tastes down.

Sumire: "It's perfect..."

You: "You sure you're not just saying that?"

Sumire: "No...it really is senpai...thank you"

You: "Good..."

You cleaned up the excess cups, letting Sumire enjoy her coffee for a bit before you responded to her question.

You: "You need to figure out for yourself what your future is, I can't decide that. The choice of what is right for you is yours to make, just like how you chose that coffee..."

Sumire: "F/n..."

A small smile formed on her face as she continued.

Sumire: "Quite an interesting metaphor you used there...but you're absolutely right. Thank you for letting me unload all of this onto you. I'm still not too sure what I want to do exactly...but I'm going to give it some thought. I have to figure out what I want to do with my life now"

You: "I'm glad to hear it. So, offer is open if you want to join us for the meeting tomorrow at school"

Sumire: "I'll think about it. Hey...would you...mind if I stayed for a bit longer? There's a lot I need to get off my chest...i-if I'm intruding at all I'm perfectly happy to leave!"

You: "Not at all, I told you that you're always welcome here. I think that's enough coffee for tonight though"

You took a seat with her on the other side of the counter, Sumire faintly smiling. The two of began chatting away for a bit, not getting much response from Sumire throughout as her newfound shyness was shown. Regardless though, it was nice being around her, slowly learning more about this new friend of yours.

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

Akechi: "I'm resisting the urge to kill you all right now..."

Ryuji: "How the hell were we supposed to know?!"

Makoto: "All of this...it truly occurred because of us?"

Lavenza: "Yes. You all made the decision to pass your godhood you recieved from defeating Yaldaboath to Maruki. With that, he was able to alter Mementos, and as such, the entire populace"

Sumire hadn't come to the meeting at school. You didn't know if she was still thinking about things, or scared to face everyone, or something else entirely. In any case, Lavenza had been a huge help, explaining how Maruki's power had come about, and how he was using it to affect everyone.

You: "It's our responsibility to fix all this, before Mementos and reality merge again..."

Morgana: "That's right...so we have until the third to get things sorted"

Haru: "He gave us that time limit himself...could he have possible timed it with when his actualisation would be completed?"

Makoto: "It's possible"

Futaba: "Relax, we can do plenty in a whole month"

Yusuke: "Futaba is right. Getting panicked over our deadline won't help things. We should go into this as level headed as always. I look forward to producing this final calling card once things are set. I'll pour my heart and soul into it's creation!"

You: "Is everyone free after this? I think we should get things started today at the very least"

Ann: "Sounds good"

Akechi: "What about Yoshizawa? She still isn't here. Don't tell me she crawled back to Maruki again"

You: "She wouldn't do that"

Akechi: "Oh yes, because you know her so well"

Akechi smirked at you while you stared daggers at him, part of you wanting to wipe that smug look off his face. Before you could however, Ryuji squared up against the detective, looking at him angrily.

Ryuji: "Look, asshole! If you're gonna be a part of this, we could do without that shitty attitude of yours!"

Akechi: "I have no reason to listen to any demands you set..."

Ryuji: "You little-"

Akechi: "However, for the time being I'll hold my tongue. Quite frankly, I'm interested to see what becomes of her"

Ryuji stopped himself from getting aggressive with Akechi, a smug look still on the detective's face.

Haru: "We should get going soon. It'll be difficult to explain all this if anyone comes to the nurses office"

You: "Yeah, are you okay getting back Lavenza?"

Lavenza: "Yes, I will be fine. I shall continue to watch over you Trickster. Please, show me the path that you choose for humanity"

With a flash of blue light, she reverted to her form as a butterfly, leaving the office as you all exited soon after, heading over to Odaiba. The train ride over was eerie as always, smiling faces all around you as you finally got to the stadium. Wasting no time, you hit the app, reality bending as the visage of Maruki's Palace became more prominent, and your clothes changed once more. You began walking towards the elevator, ready to start your infiltration.

Sumire: "U-Um...hello everyone..."

You all turned around to spot Sumire, the young girl still in her uniform as she spoke to you.

You: "What are you doing here?"

Sumire: "I...I made up my mind. You're going to fight Dr. Maruki, yes? Please...take me with you"

Sumire bowed deeply, wanting you and the others to approve of her joining you. You walked over to her, giving her a reassuring smile and a nod.

Morgana: "Uh...she can't go in dressed like that..."

Sumire put her hand in her pocket, pulling out a ribbon to tie her hair up with.

You: "Wait"

She stopped, with you looking unsure if tying her hair back up was the best idea...for either of you...

You: "Are you sure?"

Sumire: "I know I'm not her...but she still gives me strength"

You would have to endure it, giving her a nod to go ahead. As soon as her hair was tied, her phantom thief attire burst out, Sumire now ready to fight with you all.

Sumire: "I'm done running away. I can't rely on you forever. I want to live life as Sumire"

Morgana: "Heh, colour me impressed"

You: "Long as you're willing to rebel against all this, you're one of us"

Sumire: "Thank you!"

Ryuji: "Oh! We should finally come up with her codename! Makes sense for our last job after all"

Morgana: "Got any suggestions Joker?"

You pondered for a moment, wondering the best name to summarise Sumire. Your mind tracked back to your studies on English, and the translation of Sumire's name.

You: "Violet"

Ann: "Oooh, that sounds awesome! Flexing those English studies, huh F/n?"

Sumire: "Violet...yes, let's go with that!"

Futaba: "Excellent! Now remember everyone: Violet. Not Violent, Violet!"

Sumire: "Yes, thank you for clarifying!"

Akechi: "...I am surrounded by absolute fools..."

You watched Akechi face palm in annoyance, clearly angered by the casual attitude of your group.

Akechi: "Are we done? We should get moving"

Ryuji: "Okay, geez! Come on then Violet, let's roll!"

You all piled into the elevator together, barely fitting in everyone as you rode up into the Palace.

Futaba: "I think I found a new passageway we can head to start things off"

You: "Sounds good"

Following Futaba's direction, you headed towards the new area. As soon as you entered however, your eyes were hit by a flash of blue flames, Sumire's clothes reverting.

Sumire: "What? My outfit!"

You: "It doesn't seem stable yet..."

Her clothes reverted back soon after you spoke.

Sumire: "I stopped concentrating for only a second. I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"

Akechi: "Just make sure you aren't holding us back. If you push yourself harder than you are capable of, others could end up hurt trying to-"

Futaba: "Enemies approaching! A lot of them!"

You: "How close?!"

Futaba: "Very! We better hustle!"

You all began sprinting up the stairs ahead of you, needing to make some space between you and the forces if possible.

Futaba: "Above us!"

Multiple shadows fell from the ceiling, circling around Sumire and cutting you off from her. Sensing the danger, she tore off her mask.

Sumire: "Cendrillon!"

Nothing. Her mask, returned to her face, her Persona having seemingly abandoned her.

Sumire: "What?"

You: "Skull! With me!"

Ryuji: "Yeah!"

You and the blonde took only one step towards Sumire before she spoke to you, loud and clear.

Sumire: "Please stay back! I appreciate it...but allow me..."

You didn't feel comfortable letting her be in danger like this...but something inside you told you to do as she asked...

Sumire: "I chose to stand on my own and fight, its time I stop being helpless! I hung my head low...and took your hand. But I knew all along deep down... pretending to be Kasumi was not the right way..."

She clutched her mask tightly, putting every ounce of her strength in trying to tear it off...

Sumire: "The weak, insecure Sumire..."

It was torn off, blood spewing onto the ground in front of her as she found her true rebellion once more.

Sumire: "...DIES TODAY!"

You: "Sumire..."

Sumire: "You were the one...the only one who stayed true to yourself! Come, Cendrillon! If you won't answer my call now...how else can we make our dream come true?!"

A bright light flooded every corner of the room, blinding you as you heard a distant voice.

Cendrillon: "Such tenacity....it suits you better than ever before. The glass slippers are the icon of glory. Not just for you...but the other girl within you as well..."

The light faded, and you once again found yourself in the Palace. A miasma of blue flames circles Sumire, her Persona standing with her once more to face the battles ahead.

Cendrillon: "I am thou. Thou art I. Are you prepared for your debut? The ball awaits"

Sumire: "Certainly"

She pointed towards the foes that surrounded her. In an instant, each and every one of them was hit with a blast of holy light, none of them surviving.

Ryuji: "Holy shit!"

Ann: "She took down all of them..."

Akechi: "Hm...not bad"

You walked over to her as her masked returned, sensing a newfound strength in her as she turned to face you.

Sumire: "I-"

You embraced her, happy she was finally beginning to come to terms with who she was. Realising you had maybe overreacted, you quickly pulled away, averting your eyes shyly.

You: "I'm...glad you found your answer..."

Sumire gently smiled at you in response.

Sumire: "Thank you. I won't slow you down any more"

With her rebellion solidified, you continued on together for the afternoon, kicking your infiltration of Maruki's Palace off well...

_~Evening~_

You: "So, how'd it go?"

You threw the dart straight, landing on a triple twenty just as planned. As you lined up the next shot you continued to chat with Mona.

Morgana: "Honestly pretty well, it was fun going out together"

You: "How was the fatty tuna?"

Morgana: "To die for! I seriously don't think I can go back to regular sushi after tasting that delicious goodness"

You: "Hey! The last thing my wallet needs is you getting even MORE refined tastes"

After returning from the Metaverse, and recieving a massage to relax yourself, you had headed out to Kichijoji, wanting to catch up with Mona and play some darts together. Mona leapt up to the table, ready to take his go.

You: "Unlucky we didn't get to try this while you were human"

Morgana: "Heh, I don't need hands to ace this stuff!"

He jumped up and high fived you before chucking the dart, hitting a straight bullseye. You could see out of the corner of your eye how surprised Mona was of his aim, before he quickly replaced his look with a cocky grin.

Morgana: "It's almost scary how good I am!"

You: "Ugh, not this again. Just take your next shot already"

Morgana: "You can't rush perfection"

You had just about enough of his show boating. As he got ready to leap from the table, you suddenly shook it, throwing off his aim as his dart almost missed the board.

Morgana: "H-Hey! That's sabotage! Betrayal!"

You: "Oh I'm sorry, I assumed something like this wouldn't distract a 'master' like yourself"

Morgana hissed at you in response. If people weren't watching you already due to the spectacle of seeing a cat play darts, they sure were now. Not wanting to get scratched up, you raised your hands up in surrender.

You: "Alright alright! I won't do anything"

Without a moments hesitation, Mona leapt up again, landing his last dart in the triple twenty with ease before looking at you with a smirk on his face. The two of you high fived once again, aiming your dart at the board as you finally asked the burning question you had in the front of your mind.

You: "Did you...tell her?"

Mona: "Huh? Tell who?"

You: "You know who...Ann"

You kept your focus on the target as you awaited a response, trying to figure out the best combination to win this thing.

Morgana: "No...and I don't think I will"

You: "Really?"

Morgana: "Don't get me wrong, I'll keep trying to get her to realise how I feel...but I feel like telling her outright and putting her on the spot like that is wrong. Lady Ann is incredible, I've always thought that, and last night made me realise something...how close we already are. I would love more than anything for her to feel the same way I do, but if she doesn't, I think I'm okay with that. Being her friend...someone she can talk to and depend on...that's what matters to me now. I won't give that up just to chase this dream of mine"

Your next dart missed its mark, with you too busy looking at Morgana in shock, still trying to process what he had said.

Morgana: "W-What? You're giving me a weird look..."

You: "Sorry...it's just...I don't think I've ever seen you act this...adult"

Morgana: "Hey!"

You: "No please! Don't take it as an insult...it suits you"

Morgana: "Oh...r-really?"

You nodded your head, happy to see that Mona had grown so much. You took your next shot, getting your points down to the low double digits for your final throw.

Morgana: "She actually asked if I wanted to go out together again sometime. Guess I have something to do now while you and Sumire and hanging out"

You: "Glad to hear it"

Morgana: "How are things doing with Yoshizawa by the way?"

You: "It's...tricky...but I want to try and make it work. We're gonna have a talk tomorrow night at Leblanc"

Morgana: "Keep me posted okay? Lemme know if there's anything I can do to help"

You gave him a thumbs up, throwing your last dart of the evening and finishing your game with a perfect score of zero...

_~The Next Day - Evening~_

You: "You serious? That's why you were doing gymnastics? The ice creams you got for winning?"

Sumire: "I know it sounds silly, but yes, that was the case. 'If we can be number one in the world, does that mean we could get all the ice cream we could eat?' Kasumi really was funny sometimes"

You: "And what did you say?"

Sumire: "Obviously I told her she was a genius!"

You and Sumire shared a small laugh together, relaxing at Leblanc as she chatted about her sister to you now that you were back.

Sumire: "She really was honestly. She was so bold in everything she did, she was like a beacon of confidence. One day I just realised...I could never catch up, no matter how hard I tried. Kasumi would always be the one who got first place...but even then, she'd never eat her ice cream without me. She spent so many hours trying to help me improve. She was the perfect older sister"

You: "She cared about you"

Sumire: "It was so....so...infuriating..."

That was her self loathing talking, the worthlessness that she had fostered from being in Kasumi's shadow for so long. Sumire clutched the handle of her coffee cup tightly as she spoke.

Sumire: "She was always the one on the podium, surrounded by flashing cameras...and I-"

You could see droplets forming at her eyes, Sumire beginning to cry

Sumire: "If she had just given up on me...it wouldn't have hurt so much! At least then people would have stopped trying to compare us!"

You: "Sumire..."

Sumire: "After she died...all I could think about was how everyone would be better off if I didn't exist...or if I was her. She's the one who everyone wanted, Sumire was just useless and pointless...no one would care if she died. But even so... she saved me...why did she have to protect an idiot like me?!"

You really wanted to hug her, to hold her and gently pet her hair as you told her it was alright. But...you couldn't. You wouldn't be hugging Sumire, you'd be hugging her sister. Only spending more time with this new friend of yours could you change that, so for now, words would have to do...

You: "Well...I want you here...and I would care if you died"

Sumire: "...you're just saying that to make me feel better..."

You: "I'm really not. You're not useless...or pointless, you've just spent your life trying to imitate someone instead of trying to find yourself"

Sumire: "Myself?"

You: "Mhm. I want the world to see who Sumire Yoshizawa really is...so show everyone your uniqueness and stand by it! For me, for your sister, and for yourself"

Sumire: "Senpai..."

Her tears began forming at a more rapid rate, the opposite of what you were hoping to happen.

You: "Hey...none of that. I thought the weak, insecure you was gone?"

Sumire: "I know...but I'm just...scared..."

You: "Of what?"

Sumire: "Of what will be left of me once she really is..."

You: "We'll find out. Together"

Slowly, she began to calm down, wiping away her tears as a look of determination formed on her face.

Sumire: "You're right. I won't run away anymore. I want to keep doing gymnastics...as myself. I want to hit those heights Kasumi was going for! Not just for her...but for you as well..."

You: "Heh, glad to hear it"

Sumire: "I just have to find out what makes me unique...just like you said. Thank you senpai! I love-"

She stopped herself, both of you knowing exactly what she was about to say. The happy and hopeful mood that was just prominent was suddenly replaced with a more serious one. Sumire looked down saddened, seemingly disappointed in herself.

Sumire: "...I'm sorry...I should go..."

Sumire was about to stand up but you quickly waved your hands out, trying to stop her.

You: "No! It's...It's alright. This is gonna take some getting used to for both of us"

Sumire: "Senpai...you and Kasumi were really close...and there's no guarantee you and I could ever be like that. We would have to build up our whole relationship again without Kasumi supporting it. I can't expect you to-"

You: "I already told you Sumire. I want to get to know you again and see where things go from there"

Sumire: "But you're already helping me with figuring out who I am, I dont-"

You: "Sumire!"

You raised your voice a bit to stop her lecture of her own lack of worth, gently smiling at her as you spoke.

You: "It's okay..."

Sumire: "I just...want you to know what you're getting yourself into by involving yourself with me"

You: "I know...and I still wanna try regardless"

It was clear she was still having a hard time accepting the fact that someone actually wished to spend time with her. In her mind, she was still the pointless sister, believing no one would ever want her over her sister....but you did. That fact would take some time for her to process, and you'd be willing to help her every step of the way.

Sumire: "If...you're really sure about being with someone like...me...then I think we need to start things off fresh. I suppose for now, all I can say is that I'm Sumire Yoshizawa. It's...nice to meet you"

You smiled at bit at her focus on formalities, despite the circumstances.

Sumire: "Would you be willing to keep going out with me though senpai? I know we still have to deal with Dr. Maruki...but I feel like I can really figure myself out with you by my side"

You gave her a light smirk, a plan to tease her and lighten the mood forming in your brain.

You: "'Going out' huh? Are you asking me out on a date?"

Now you had drawn attention to what she had said, Sumire's face quickly began to blush, the first year not knowing what to say.

Sumire: "W-Wha-...I-I um...u-uh..."

You: "Never knew you were so daring compared to your sister...I think I like it"

One thing you could safely say at this point without a doubt...is that teasing Sumire was a whole lot more fun that teasing Kasumi...

Sumire: "S-Senpaaaai..."

Sumire was giving you a pleading stare for you to stop as she glowed, clearly not a fan of your teasing. She was so red, and you loved it. You laughed out loud as she made a pouting face, unamused.

You: "I'm just messing with you. I'd be happy to keep hanging out Sumire"

Sumire: "R-Really? You're sure it wouldn't be a bother?"

You shook your head quickly, completely certain you wished to spend as much time as you could to get to know her, whilst also juggling your tasks at hand. Her blush slowly subsided as a faint smile took its place.

Sumire: "Okay...I'll see about coming up with some ideas then"

You: "Sounds like a plan"

Slowly but surely you were starting to get more used to this new girl, but you would still have to see whether or not your relationship as lovers could still flourish after everything that had happened. Only time would tell as you agree to help Sumire figure out who she truly was...


	51. A Step Forward

Apologies for this one being a bit late! Had some crazy days at work recently so I didn't have too much time to get this all written. Despite that however, I finally got it finished for you all to enjoy! Lots more wholesome content in this chapter that I know you all like. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Lunchtime~_

Kawakami: "Hm? Oh F/n! How can I help you?"

You had headed over to the faculty office once your classes had concluded for lunch, needing to talk to Kawakami about something important.

You: "Could I talk to you? In private?"

Kawakami: "You had to pick right now? I was just about to enjoy my lunch"

You: "I'm really sorry but it'll be quick"

Kawakami let out a heavy sigh before scooting her chair out from under her desk and following you out of the office. You passed through halls of smiling students until you entered the guidance office, sitting down opposite one another.

Kawakami: "Well? Go on..."

You: "I need you to let me and Ann skip school"

Kawakami looked at you shocked, surprised at your directness in addressing what you needed from her. Her gaze quickly narrowed however, beginning to wonder what this was all about.

Kawakami: "Why?"

You: "I can't tell you"

Kawakami: "Huh?"

You: "Look, just cover for me and Ann. It'd just be a few days here and there, nothing major"

Kawakami: "Nothing major? Third semester just started and you want to start skipping school?!"

You: "You know my grades are good enough to miss some classes"

Considering the circumstances, you honestly couldn't afford to waste time at school while Maruki was busy editing reality. As such, you were hoping to get Kawakami to assist you and Ann in your efforts to skip school from time to time to work on more important matters.

Kawakami: "That may be true for you, but not Takamaki. Her grades outside of English still aren't great, and she can't afford to miss any lessons"

You: "I'll tutor her if I have to. This is important"

Kawakami: "If its so important then tell me what this is about! Maybe I can help"

Kawakami now leaned in closer to you, giving you a look of concern and worry. Despite her knowing of your involvement in the Phantom Thieves, and knowing snippets of how the Metaverse worked, trying to explain to her that the reality she was inhabiting wasn't real was something you honestly couldn't see yourself succeeding at.

You: "I can't, I'm sorry"

Kawakami: "I'm sorry too then, because I can't help you"

You: "But-"

Kawakami: "I told you before that my duty to my students is my number one priority now, and I can't in good conscience condone either of you skipping classes without a reason"

You wanted to argue, but you really couldn't. Helping Kawakami understand her worth as an educator had been a journey you had supported her on, and asking her to throw all that away now wasn't something you could do. Defeated, you hung your head a bit, sighing out heavily.

You: "I understand"

You stood up from your chair and headed towards the door.

Kawakami: "Look if something is going on, you can talk to me. I know I'm not too knowledgeable on all that magic hocus pocus talking cat nonsense, but I'm still your homeroom teacher, and I'm always happy to listen"

You: "I appreciate the offer, but we'll handle it. Thank you for your time Kawakami"

Disheartened by your loss, you headed out of the guidance office, passing by more crowds of smiling students before heading up to the roof to join the others for lunch. Everyone from your group attending Shujin was there, making the rooftop pretty busy. As the others spotted you, Ann was the first to speak up.

Ann: "Well? How'd it go?"

You: "No luck on my end, how about you Makoto?"

Makoto: "I did my best, but unless we can come up with a valid reason, the faculty aren't okay with any of us skipping school"

Sumire: "That's unfortunate..."

Ryuji: "Guess we gotta keep going to classes for the time being...aw man..."

You took a seat down near to Sumire, unpacking your lunch you had gotten from the cafeteria and digging in as you continued to chat with the others.

Sumire: "Senpai...is that...all you're eating?"

You: "Only stuff they had left in the cafeteria once I was finished with Kawakami"

Sumire: "Oh...I see..."

You: "Just wish they would have had some more savoury stuff..."

She looked as if she wanted to say something in response to that, but held her tongue for long enough for Ann to speak.

Ann: "Want some of mine? I'm in a sweet mood anyways"

Ryuji: "When aren't you in a sweet mood though..."

You graciously accepted some of Ann's lunch, trading for it by handing her one of your sweeter items. Now with a bit more on your portion, you continued to eat and chat with the others.

Ryuji: "So F/n? When ya planning to take us exploring in Mementos?"

Makoto: "It would be a good idea to track down that signal Futaba found at Maruki's Palace. We most likely can't progress there until we do"

You: "Soon, don't worry"

Ann: "Just say the word and we'll meet up at the hideout"

Morgana: "I better start practicing, it feels like forever since I transformed"

Haru: "I'm sure you'll do great Mona-chan!"

After leaving the guidance office in a rather disheartened mood, you were happy to be spending the lunch with your friends, small talk between you all helping you to lose focus on your loss. While you could use the extra time skipping school would give effectively, part of you was okay still attending, the time you spend with your allies being a welcome break from your endless battles in the Metaverse.

_~After School~_

Haru: "Thank you so much for your help! It's always nice to have some extra pairs of hands"

You placed down the bag of fertilizer to Haru's specifications, looking over to see Futaba still watering some of the plants on the rooftop.

You: "Man these things are heavy! Are there many more to move?"

Haru: "Hmmm I'm not entirely sure..."

Futaba: "Still dunno what I'm doing here"

You: "Sojiro said you could use some time outside. Its your fault for staying cooped up inside all day"

Futaba: "I was busy power levelling! Sheesh"

Haru: "Are you not having fun Futaba-chan?"

Haru's face quickly soured, Futaba quickly jumping to her feet in worry.

Futaba: "N-No! I am really! It's just...I don't really know much about gardening outside of simulator games..."

Haru: "I'd be happy to teach you anytime! By the way F/n, would you like to see those seedlings you got me? They're growing quite well"

You: "Sure"

Haru led you over to one of the other planters on the roof, showing you the beginnings of your flower seedlings you had gotten her.

You: "You seem to have a knack for growing almost anything Haru. That café idea of yours is gonna do great!"

Haru: "You think so? Maybe I can set up a little flower cart outside of it as well and have a side job as a florist"

Futaba: "D-Don't mention florists...the feels...they'll come flooding back..."

Futaba looked to be on the verge of tearing up, with you rolling your eyes as you knew she was probably referencing some game or anime. It had honestly been a while since you had hung out with Haru like this, and considering everything that had gone on recently, you knew she deserved some attention...Futaba too.

You: "Hey, can I say something?"

Futaba: "You just did"

You: "Ha..ha. But seriously, I actually wanted to talk to you both"

Haru: "About what?"

You stood up from where you had been crouched looking at the flowers, not knowing where to begin really.

You: "I guess...I want to apologize"

Futaba: "Huh?"

You: "I know that the last few days couldn't have been easy on you both. Finding out your loved ones were still gone...and then having to work with the person responsible...I can't imagine how tough that is on you"

The two of them stayed silent, giving you enough of an answer to know that it definitely had been difficult.

You: "I know the two of you have made up your mind to fight Maruki, and I'm really happy you did, but I just want you to know that I notice and appreciate the hard work you're both putting in. You both are so strong"

Haru: "I...will admit that working alongside Akechi-kun is rather difficult for me. I still have no intentions of forgiving him, despite sympathising with his reasonings. For now though, he's a helpful addition to the team, and I will treat him as such"

Futaba: "I'll cope for now too. He's a jerk, but I wasn't exactly expecting for him to be all hugs and kisses anyway. Just gives me more reason to mess with him..."

Futaba gave you a devilish grin, muttering something about pancakes as she concocted more schemes to annoy the detective. You weren't exactly sure what you were looking for in response to what you said, only really wanting them to know you were happy they were making an effort. Seeing them still in high spirits though was definitely a plus, glad to see two of your close friends still pushing forward despite all their hardships.

Haru: "In any case, let's get back to work! I think I found a dozen more bags you can move F/n!"

You: "H-Huh?"

You looked over to Futaba for assistance, seeing her now completely focused on her watering of the plants, whistling nonchalantly. It was gonna be a long afternoon...

_~The Next Day - Lunchtime~_

Morgana: "Phew, so nice getting out of that cubby hole in your desk. They sure are tight!"

You: "I'll be sure to tell the school they should start making sure their desks can fit talking cats"

You began packing up your things and getting ready to meet up with the others for your lunch today.

Male Student: "Hey, its her!"

Female Student: "I bet she's here for him! Gosh, they're so cute together!"

You looked up curious what all the commotion was, as you did however, you hit your head hard against something, stumbling backwards as you held it in pain.

You: "Ow...what the heck?"

You looked back up again to try and find the culprit, seeing Sumire opposite you also rubbing her head as she groaned in pain.

Sumire: "Ouch..."

You: "Sumire?"

Sumire: "I-I'm sorry senpai! I should have been more careful! Are you okay?!"

Sumire quickly rushed over and began looking at you worried.

You: "Yeah, I'll be fine, wasn't anything major. You?"

Sumire: "Nevermind me! Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Maybe we can get you some ice or something?"

Sumire was frantically coming up with ideas, eager to atone for hurting you. You gently placed your hand on her shoulder, the first year practically jumping out of her skin as he gaze focused on you.

You: "Sumire. I'm fine, honest"

Sumire: "W-Well...okay...I really am sorry..."

You: "What are you doing here? Thought we were meeting up on the roof"

Sumire: "O-Oh...well..."

She hung her head a bit, clearly embarrassed at whatever she was here to discuss with you.

Sumire: "After yesterday, I kept thinking you needed a better diet considering all the stuff we do sometimes...s-so..."

Sumire moved one of her hands from behind her back, showing you a neatly wrapped bento box as she handed it to you.

Sumire: "I-I made you some lunch if you want!"

Her yelling attracted the attention of whatever remaining students were left in the classroom, Sumire's face quickly growing redder from the sudden attention.

Sumire: "I-I shouldn't have yelled! I'm sorry senpai! I already hurt you and now I'm being all weird and offering you food and I should just go and meet you with the others you dont have to eat my food that's fine maybe Ann can give you some of hers again since that definitely didn't bother me at all and-"

Sumire continued talking at lightning speeds, not even taking a breath between sentences as she hit you with an avalanche of words. You gently smiled as you took the bento box from her, the young first year snapping out of her talk as you began moving towards the door.

You: "You coming or not?"

Sumire: "O-Oh...right..."

Sumire quickly followed you out of the classroom, gossip quickly filling the space you had left as you walked through the halls together. You analysed the neatly wrapped food box she had given you as you talked.

You: "I'm actually looking forward to this"

Sumire: "R-Really?"

You: "Mhm, you always said Sumire was the better cook after all"

Sumire: "Yeah...I can definitely say that's something I'm actually good at. You said you wanted to see the real me, so I thought this was the best place to start"

You joined the others in the courtyard for today, seeing everyone waiting for the two of you.

Ryuji: "Yo, where you two been?!"

You: "She decided to barge into my classroom, assault me, and then start yelling"

Sumire: "S-Senpai!"

You: "What? Isn't that what happened?"

Sumire couldn't exactly argue, resorting to puffing out her cheeks in annoyance instead.

Makoto: "Sounds like you two had a fun start to lunch"

You: "I'll say, least I got free food though"

You held up your bento box, proud of the item Sumire had bestowed upon you.

Ryuji: "Dude, I SO gotta get a girl who can make bento. I'm so jealous!"

You sat down with the others and undid the wrapping and lid of the box, being greeted with and assault of vibrant colours and flavours.

You: "W-Woah..."

You didn't waste any time, digging into a portion of teriyaki chicken Sumire had prepared. As soon as you took a bite, you couldn't stop eating trying each and every dish she had prepared in the box and finishing each one in record speeds.

Ann: "H-Hey! Slow down!"

Haru: "What speed!"

Morgana: "H-Hey! Save me some! I'm starving!"

It was too late, as you now held an entirely empty box, not a single grain of rice left standing. That may have been the best lunch you had ever tasted...

Sumire: "I...assume you liked it?"

You: "Are you kidding? I'd have seconds if I could!"

Sumire: "Y-You enjoyed it that much?"

You furiously nodded in response, a small smile appearing on Sumire's face in response.

Sumire: "Then...I'll be sure to make you extra for next time"

Ann: "Aww...you two are so cute!"

Ryuji: "Here she goes again..."

You relaxed next to Sumire, finally feeling completely satisfied with your lunch after a long time eating from the cafeteria. You looked forward to sampling more of Sumire's cooking, happy she had been able to show much an incredible part of herself to you already.

_~After School~_

Sumire: "I was thinking of katsu for tomorrow?"

You: "Sounds good to me"

After finishing a long day of school, you had met up with Sumire, beginning the walk to the station to head back home.

You: "Got plans for the afternoon?"

Sumire: "I was planning on going to a special lesson my coach is holding in Shibuya. It's open to the public and supposedly helps relieve stress"

You: "Hm, mind if I tag along?"

Sumire: "W-What?! B-But you probably have plenty of more important things you could be doing!"

You: "Sure, maybe, but I'd rather be with you. Besides, I've never actually met your coach...could be fun"

Sumire: "I-...are you sure?"

You: "Mhm. Might be nice doing something besides killing Shadows to relieve my stress for once"

You gave Sumire a gentle smiling, reassuring her that you honestly wished to spend time with her.

Sumire: "O-Okay then...let's get going"

You both took the train over to Shibuya, making your way to Protein Lovers. You had come here from time to time with Ryuji, and even the twins on one occasion. You headed into the changing areas and put your things away, letting Morgana out to explore Shibuya while you were with Sumire. Now in your active wear, you joined up with the first year, now dressed in a red tanktop with her hair done up, ready for exercise.

You: "So, what are we doing?"

Sumire: "It's a course on boxercising. I used to go through these regiments with Kasumi before, she helped me get through them a lot"

You: "Anything I should know about off the bat?"

Sumire: "Hm, not too much you don't know already probably. Your limbs will get tired after a while since its pretty vigorous stuff most likely"

You: "Maybe I'll hit the baths in Yongen after this, might help soothe my aches and pains"

Sumire was giving you a disheartened look as she gazed around the gym.

You: "Thinking about Kasumi again?"

Sumire: "Well...yes... whenever I did this before, I always ended up focusing on how well Kasumi was doing...and how much I wanted to stop. She was probably disappointed in me since I got tired so quickly"

You: "Everyone has their own pace, that's only natural"

Sumire: "I guess..."

Sumire continued to look around the gym, focusing her eyes on the nearby clock as she spoke.

Sumire: "My coach should be arriving soon so we shouldn't have to wait too long.

You: "She as scary as the one in Hawaii?"

Sumire: "Thankfully not. She's tough on us, but she's a great mentor. She's been helping me and Kasumi for so long, even when I was going through all the stuff that happened. I don't know what I'd do without her"

As she finished speaking, a woman in a light blue tanktop with black hair approached you both, Sumire bowing slightly as soon as she saw her.

Sumire: "Hello Coach Hiraguchi!"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Sumire? It might be my imagination, but it seems like you're back to your old self again"

Sumire: "Y-Yes...I'm sorry to have worried you. I've...I've been running away from what happened to my sister"

Coach Hiraguchi: "I'm glad you realised. Are you okay now?"

Sumire: "I'm not totally back to my normal self, but I'm working towards a new goal. I want to be the best in the world...as Sumire"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Hm...I see..."

Hiraguchi turned towards you, addressing you as she continued to speak.

Coach Hiraguchi: "F/n right? I've heard quite a bit about you. Word is you're not too bad at gymnastics yourself"

You: "Definitely not as good as Sumire, but I know the basics. It's good to meet you"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Likewise"

The two of you shook hands as you spoke. She was definitely a tone down from what you had seen in Hawaii, but you could already tell she could be deadly serious when she needed to be.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Do any boxing F/n?"

You: "Not really. My friend does some aikido and I know a bit about that though"

Coach Hiraguchi: "I'll have Sumire go first, be sure to watch close. Sumire? Just your regular combination to start with"

Sumire: "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Sumire got into a stance, raising her fists as she threw some punches. You were surprised how natural it seemed for her, each move flowing into the next as she threw her fists at incredible speeds. You made sure to watch close, hoping to replicate the moves a bit when it came time to do so. Eventually she finished her flourish of fists, a bit of sweat on her brow. You could hear a few gym goers nearby talking about her, comparing her to Kasumi once more. Angered, you looked over to them, mustering your credibility as a deliquent as you stared daggers at them. They quickly got the message and fled to another area of the gym as you turned back to Sumire and her coach.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Okay, you can take a break now. You next F/n!"

You: "Got it"

You readied a similar stance to what Sumire had done as you began to let loose attacks. While you followed the similar movements Sumire had done, you did your best to incorporate your own knowledge on fighting and aikido as well, hoping it would make for a good performance. You finished up your combination, wiping the sweat from your head as Hiraguchi spoke.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Not bad for a newbie, I'm impressed. You and Sumire keep at it for now"

With that, she walked off, Sumire bowing once again as she did.

Sumire: "Th-Thank you very much!"

You and Sumire set up side by side, practicing your combinations together and occasionally exchanging pointers each of you had. After a while you had worked up a pretty sizeable sweat, grabbing a pair of protein shakes for you both to consume as you took a small break.

You: "Phew, guess I'm working off that lunch I had. I'm starting to see why you eat so much"

Sumire: "I learned quick that a good diet helps with all this stuff"

Your talk was interrupted as Hiraguchi walked over to you to check on your progress, the lesson having practically ended at this point. Once again, Sumire bowed to her trainer before speaking.

Sumire: "Um...Coach Hiraguchi, thank you for all the help today! So...how did I do? I really tried to put some force into that combination"

The coach stayed silent, a look of disapproval covering her face as she spoke her mind.

Coach Hiraguchi: "You told me you were going to perform as Sumire this time. I didn't see that at all. All I saw out there was Kasumi, or a shadow of her at least"

Sumire: "Wh-What?"

Your heart was telling you to barge into the conversation, not wanting Hiraguchi to damage Sumire's confidence she had been starting to get back. However, this coach had known both of the girls for far longer than you, and the vibe she had given you assured you that while her words were harsh...they were the truth.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Kasumi defined her performances by her boldness yes, but that isn't something you can just appropriate for yourself. It came from an energy within her, that's what made her Kasumi. I told you before to think about who you really are...it seems you still don't know what I meant..."

Sumire stayed silent, hanging her head a bit as she listened to her coach continue.

Coach Hiraguchi: "At the rate you're going, F/n may even end up passing you. Even though he was new to this, I could see him injecting his own personal style into his moves, making them his own...not just copying. You need to stop hiding behind Kasumi. If you keep denying yourself like this, how can she still call you her rival?"

Sumire's gaze shot back up as Hiraguchi said that last part, a look of confusion on her face.

Sumire: "Huh?! What's that supposed to..."

Coach Hiraguchi: "I never wanted to draw attention to it...but Kasumi had a very competitive streak. She hated to lose. She would always tell me how jealous she was of her little sister and her delicate and graceful style. 'I can't lose to that' she would say. She wanted you to see that Sumire"

Sumire: "She...she said that? T-That's impossible...Kasumi could do anything....and I-I was nothing..."

Hiraguchi sighed out, mimicking your own feelings you had about Sumire's tendency to undersell her own worth.

Coach Hiraguchi: "I've said all I wanted to. I suggest you think hard about what I just told you. F/n? It was nice meeting you"

You: "Yeah...likewise"

You shared one last handshake before she left, leaving you and Sumire together, the young first year unable to process what she heard.

You: "You okay? Sorry I kinda stole your thunder back there"

Sumire: "It's alright...even I could see you were doing better than me..."

She leant up against a nearby wall, still trying to gather her thought.

Sumire: "Me...graceful? I guess that was the one thing coach would always compliment me on. But even with that, I couldn't match Kasumi's performances...and now she says Kasumi saw me as a rival? I don't believe it. All I was doing was imitating her all this time...and it was clear to everyone her skills in gymnastics exceeded mine. Someone as worthless as me... could never be her rival..."

You stood next to her against the wall, finally wanting to speak your mind after hearing what Hiraguchi had to say.

You: "Is it honestly that hard to believe? Even imitating her, Kasumi could see that graceful energy you had. Could you imagine how amazing you would have been if you had started using your own moves?"

Sumire: "H-Huh?"

You: "All that raw potential hidden away just under the surface? Anyone would get jealous. Kasumi saw you as competition, someone who could take that top spot from her...all you needed to do was believe that as well"

Sumire: "I..."

Sumire was at a loss for words, clearly still trying to rationalize what you said while contending with her own tendencies to argue her own worth.

Sumire: "Maybe...maybe you're right. I still can't say exactly what Kasumi was thinking...and the idea of her thinking of me as her rival still doesn't make sense...but it sounds like even Kasumi liked my more subtle and delicate moves. Maybe...if I mixed that with just a hint of her aggressive style..."

You: "It'd be like a duet"

Sumire: "Exactly! I knew you'd get it senpai!"

Sumire had a beaming smile on her face, her confidence seemingly skyrocketing right now.

Sumire: "Now is the perfect time for me to experiment! I want to try out lots of things and see what suits me, so would you be willing to keep watching me and speaking your mind?"

You: "Always happy to help"

Sumire: "Thank you so much!"

She gave you a beaming smile once more and she jumped back up to her feet and turned to face you. Whilst still smiling, a small blush appeared on her face as she spoke to you.

Sumire: "H-Hey...um...would you mind if I...hugged you?"

You: "Huh?"

Sumire: "Gah! D-Dont worry! Forget I said anything! I-I mean I'm probably all sweaty from the lesson and-"

You were slightly happy to shut her up, pulling her into a deep hug to her shock. You gently stroked her hair as you held her and waited for her to calm down. Ever so slowly, she relaxed, wrapping her arms around you as she embraced you and gently sighed in bliss.

Sumire: "I....I missed this..."

You: "Me too..."

Plenty of the other gym goers were giving you confused looks as you both continued to hold one another, but you didnt care. Sumire had taken a big step today, and you were so proud of her and so happy you could help. She was finally beginning to figure out what she needed to do to find herself, and you were finally starting to reconnect with her on a more affectionate level. Bit by bit you would help her build up her confidence once more, excited to see what was in store for you when you finally got to see the real Sumire Yoshizawa...  



	52. Honest Opinions

Hi everyone! Once again apologies for such a late Friday upload. I was spending my Thursday celebrating my upcoming birthday so I didn't have much time to write. However, now that my partying is over, I give you a chapter! This one has a little bit of everything really, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it somewhat. Third semester new events are definitely tricky to write considering most character interactions are either Akechi or Sumire, but I'm doing my best to add events that include others as well in some aspects at least. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Ryuji: "Man this thing is cramped! Couldn't you have added some extra seats of something Mona!"

Morgana: "Quit complaining! I'm fine with you jumping out and walking you know!"

You continued down upwards through the newly added layers of Mementos, following the cabling added by Maruki in hopes of finding a way through his Palace. The new terrain was tricky to master, being populated with Shadows you had never seen before with tougher attacks than ever. Caution was something you were definitely aware of, not wanting to put anyone in danger on your escapades.

Makoto: "Hey...do any of you...hear that?"

Akechi: "The sound of chains...correct?"

Sumire: "W-We should probably leave this floor..."

Akechi: "Hm? Why do you say that?"

Akechi looked around at the nervous faces of you all perplexed, wondering what had you all on edge.

Ann: "Wait...we never told you about it?"

Yusuke: "I suppose it must have slipped our minds, how careless..."

Akechi: "Why don't you stop with this ridiculous pronoun game and explain already"

You: "There's a creature down here...it shows up whenever we hang around in one area too long...and its incredibly powerful"

Futaba: "Totally a one shot kill if it catches you off guard"

Akechi: "Interesting. Have you ever battled this creature?"

You: "Once. The first time we saw it we rushed in and barely escaped with our lives"

Futaba: "We usually book it to the next floor if we hear chains"

Akechi: "So this creature even has you all scared? I must say...I'm intrigued. What say we greet this individual"

Ryuji: "Oh HELL no! I ain't looking to die today!"

Makoto: "There's no point taking unnecessary risks"

Akechi: "If this creature is as powerful as you say, its safe to assume Mementos would reward us greatly for taking it down. We need every edge we can get against Maruki"

You: "He's right"

Everyone's gazes shot over to you in the driver's seat, shocked expressions on their faces.

Haru: "Joker...are you sure?"

You: "I think so. Lavenza's been helping me out a lot recently with Persona's, and I think we have a large enough group to take it down"

Morgana: "This is a lot to risk on a 'think so'"

You: "I have the equipment if we need to bail. We'll set up at the end of one of these tunnels and wait for it to come to us. After that, I'm looking forward to seeing what those new Persona's of yours can do"

The past few days, you had been spending time with your friends on occasion, talking about what had happened after Maruki had changed reality. Despite not needing to, they all apologized for leaving you alone, vowing to stay true to the future they have decided. As such, their Persona's took on new forms, their wills of rebellion stronger than ever before. With the workings of a plan, everyone looked around at one another, partly hoping someone would speak up with a fault in the idea.

Ann: "Are we really doing this?"

Akechi: "Seems that way, unless you're fine disobeying your beloved leader"

Ann: "Alright! Sheesh, don't have to be such a dick about it"

Ryuji: "Uh, have you MET Akechi?"

You continued down the tunnels until you hit a dead end, Morgana reverting as you all hopped out and stretched your legs. Your allies began frantically checking their weapons and equipment, making sure everything was prepared for the upcoming battle.

You: "Alright people. Let's do this right"

Makoto: "You have a strategy?"

You: "Somewhat. Last time we fought this thing it made sure to go for weaknesses. Now while everyone is way stronger than last time, we can't be sure that it doesn't have a way to negate any resistances we all have. As such, we're splitting up into pairs"

Akechi: "I don't need one of your lackeys getting in my way"

You: "And if you get hit with a bless attack? What then?"

Akechi didn't have a response to that, knowing that despite his high and mighty attitude, he too had weaknesses. Holding his tongue, he waved his hand for you to continue.

You: "We'll make sure everyone has someone who can cover their weakness. Ann and Yusuke, Ryuji and Mona, Haru and Makoto, and Akechi and Sumire. If your partner is about to get hit by their weakness, jump in and take the hit yourself if you can. We cannot let this thing knock us down"

Sumire: "What about you senpai?"

You: "I'll be fine, I'll keep switching things up to keep it guessing"

Sumire: "I don't like you not having anyone to watch your back"

Futaba: "That makes two of us"

You: "We don't have a choice. Futaba? I'll be counting on you to tell me when it's attacking and buffing me if need be"

Futaba: "Alright...I'll do my best"

Ryuji: "Uh, guys?! I think it's here!"

To reinforce this point, a massive bullet hole suddenly appeared in the ground, the smoking long barrel of the Reaper being seen at the end of the tunnel. You drew your dagger in one hand as you got into your combat stance.

You: "Get ready! Debuff it where you can and make sure to hit it with everything you've got!"

Akechi: "Ah...finally...I was just itching for a good fight!"

Yusuke: "Let us begin!"

Everyone rushed ahead, keeping to their pairs as they dodged the gunfire being thrown their way. You ducked and weaved between shots, the bullets ever so slightly scraping by you, but not enough to wound you. Getting close, you saw a bullet heading straight towards you, dodging right in time as you sliced it in half with your dagger and continued moving. Now in combat range of the creature, everyone set to work, debilitating the Reaper while buffing up the party before hurling elements towards it. You hadn't fought it enough to know it had any weaknesses, but after striking it with the combined force of the Phantom Thieves...it was clear it wouldn't be that easy. The entire time as it was struck by attacks it hadn't spoken a word, beginning its own onslaught once the hail of elements died down by counteracting your debuffs and casting a few of its own on you. Ann was left vulnerable, breaking through her ice defenses at it hit you all with a heavy blizzard attack. Sticking to the plan, Yusuke blocked the attack with his person, taking the brunt of it to avoid Ann going down.

Ann: "Fox! You okay?"

Yusuke: "Ngh...I will be alright. This creature may be crafty...but we will prevail! Wipe it out Gorokichi!"

Fox ripped off his mask and called upon his new Persona. Buffed up by Ryuji beforehand, he sent a devastating slash towards the Reaper, carving up its elongated cloak and pushing it off balance ever so slightly. It was times like this you wished you could summon the full might of Satanael again. However without the support of the masses, it would most likely be impossible. For now though, you were content with Arsène, having moulded your primary Persona into a fierce fighter over time. As the others called upon their new allies, you took to the air, throwing your grappling cable around a tunnel support and flying over the Reaper. As you did, you rained down curse attacks on them, Futaba hitting you at just the right time with a buff to maximize its damage. You landed on the opposite side next to Akechi and Sumire, the Reaper turning its attention towards the three of you as it struck you all with an insta-kill bless attack. Thankfully, you had been able to switch Persona's in time to avoid getting struck by Arsène's weakness...but it seemed Violet didn't know that...

Sumire: "Senpai!"

Going against your plan, Sumire had rushed to your aid, shielding you from the attack as she believed you were unable to switch your fighter in time. Consequently however, she had left Akechi exposed, the detective being struck and falling to the ground.

You: "Crow!"

Your teammates dragged the attention of the Reaper back, allowing you and Violet to rush over to your fallen ally. As you got over, you could see him slowly and shakily rise up from the floor, having barely withstood the attack.

Akechi: "Grk! That...piece of shit...got me good..."

You switched your Persona over to Maria, letting it heal up Akechi as well as the rest of the party as you looked over to Sumire.

You: "Why didn't you cover him?!"

Sumire: "You were going to get hit! I had to protect you!"

You: "I told you I had it covered! I switched off Arsène in time!"

Akechi stood back up from where he had fallen, dusting off his outfit nonchalantly before looking at you both sternly.

Akechi: "Stop bickering and get back to work!"

Akechi rushed ahead, calling upon his Persona as he laughed maniacally at the Reaper, Mona quickly moving out of his way. You and Sumire were left in the back. Violet looked like she was about to say something before you began walking ahead.

You: "Go cover him. Properly this time"

Sumire: "...understood"

As Violet rushed back towards her partner, you used Maria to buff yourself up to oblivion, focusing your magical abilities alongside that. After that, you swapped back over to Arsène, waiting for the perfect moment. As Haru and Makoto blasted the Reaper with heavy attacks you tore off your mask, snapping your fingers as a pure black miasma erupted out of the floor beneath the opponent. From within it, a colossal snake emerged, devouring the Reaper entirely. While clearly damaged, it tore its way out of the magical illusion, its attire definitely worse for wear as it began blasting bless attacks towards you in what you assumed to be anger. Expertly, you dodged between the attacks, standing near to Akechi as you both began blasting it with almighty energy. The others made sure to strengthen you where they could, not giving the Reaper any time to recover between the blows. By the end of it, Ryuji and Yusuke coordinated their attacks, sending two harsh slashes to one of its arms. Sure enough, the blows landed, amputating it as its elongated gun fell to the floor and dissolved into the air. Despite missing an arm, it was still keen to destroy you all, blasting rounds towards your group from its remaining firearm. Your teammates and you scattered, making sure to avoid the bullets.

Mona: "Hey Panther! With me!"

Ann: "Got it!"

The two of them called forth Diego and Celestine, Mona calling forth a colossal hurricane and forcing the Reaper higher up into the air as it was caught by it. As it flew in the eye of the storm, Ann struck it with a blaze of flames, igniting Mona's attack as the Reaper now found itself in a hurricane of flames with no way out.

You: "Fox and Skull! Get ready to drop it's other arm!"

Ryuji: "Got it covered!"

You readied yourself for a follow up, waiting for the moment Mona and Ann's attacks would drop and leave the Reaper still in the air. After charring the opponent up plenty, the spells ended and you threw your grapple line, wrapping it around the Reaper's neck. As you flew towards it, your allies, send out a destructive wave of physical damage, dismembering the Reaper as you drop kicked it down onto the ground of the tunnel while it was still in the air. As you landed on the ground on top of it, you pulled out your pistol, spinning it around your finger before placing it point blank against it's hooded face.

You: "Begone!"

With that, you took the shot, the Reaper lying dormant soon after. There was a moment you were unsure if it was truly dead, until finally you began to see it's body decay into black ashes, leaving behind a hefty amount of yen in its place. Your body slowly relaxed again, holstering your gun and blade.

Ryuji: "Holy shit...we actually got the frickin thing!"

Akechi: "A pity...I was hoping to land the killing blow myself"

Futaba: "You are so hard to please, you know that?"

Sumire: "Senpai I-"

You: "Take a breather guys. Doubt any Shadows are gonna come this way after hearing that"

Makoto: "Me and Haru can handle the perimeter for a bit in case"

Ryuji: "Fine by me, I'm exhausted!"

You walked away from Sumire and the group and began collecting up the spoils of your battle, leaving the others to sit down and relax for a bit. Akechi had definitely been right about Mementos rewarding you for taking down the Reaper, recieving a plentiful amount of yen as well as feeling your Persona's become stronger from the battle. After collecting everything up and cooling off from the fight you continued on with your exploration, eventually making your way to the end point of Maruki's cables and making headway in your infiltration of his Palace. After finishing for the day, you returned to reality, now in the busy streets of Shibuya.

You: "Good work today people. Next time we meet up we can head back to the Palace again"

Haru: "Understood. See you all later"

Yusuke: "Farewell Haru and the rest of you. Until next time"

Everyone began splitting up from the group and heading their ways back home. However there was someone you still needed to talk to.

You: "Can you stay behind Sumire?"

The first year jumped a bit in response to that, stopping in her tracks and turning back around to face you, unable to meet your gaze however.

Sumire: "U-Um...can I help you senpai?"

You: "Not here. Let's head to the diner, I'm sure you're probably hungry after all that fighting"

Sumire: "Oh...okay..."

Sumire followed along with you to the main street of Shibuya, the two of you being shown to a table at the diner and ordering some food for the afternoon. As you waited for it however, you took the time to have a serious discussion about what happened today.

You: "Sumire...you got seriously lucky back there. Akechi got seriously hurt and it could have been worse"

Sumire: "B-But... doesn't Morgana-senpai have that resurrection thing? C-Couldn't he have-"

You: "That's not the point"

You spoke in a stern tone, not wanting to hear excuses. Sumire looked down at the table saddened, knowing she had done wrong in your fight today.

You: "I need to know you'll follow my instructions out there. If you can't do that...I can't risk you joining us"

Sumire: "NO!"

Her sudden outburst attracted the attention of a few other patrons of the diner, looking over at you both for a bit before going back to their meals.

Sumire: "I-...I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again"

Sumire bowed lightly as she delivered her heartfelt apology, her sad look still on her face.

Sumire: "Guess I can add another thing I'm a failure at...good job Sumire..."

You: "You really have to work on that self loathing stuff as well you know"

You sighed out heavily before speaking to the depressed Sumire in front of you, giving her a reassuring smile.

You: "I understand why you did what you did, but you need to remember that in that place you have to act with a level head"

Sumire: "I know. I just-....I didn't want you to get hurt..."

You: "I know you didn't, but you need to trust that I have things covered when I say I do. Over there I'm your teammate first, and anything else second...okay?"

You placed your hand on the table gently, allowing Sumire to take it as you reassured her it was okay as long as she understood not to do it again. With her hand in yours as she clutched it tightly, she gave you a gentle smile and a nod.

Sumire: "...alright..."

You: "That's what I like to hear. Now we got some food to enjoy. Try not to spend all the cash we just made from the Reaper in one sitting?"

Sumire: "Hehe, I'll try my best for you senpai"

The two of you spent the afternoon chatting and eating together at the diner, relaxing after a hard day's work in the Metaverse...

_~The Next Day - Evening~_

Akechi: "It seems you've taken a liking to this place. Can't say I blame you really"

You: "Was either here or a café that does these great pancakes. Tough decision really"

Akechi: "...I hate you..."

You rolled your eyes at the detective, both of you following the waitress to your table at the jazz club, the singer already present and serenading each and every patron as you both sat down and ordered some drinks. Both of you enjoyed the music for a while until your beverages arrived, both of you clinking your glasses before taking a sip.

Akechi: "Hm, not bad"

You: "How are your wounds doing? You got hit pretty hard yesterday"

Akechi: "Please, I would never go down from something as trivial as that. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this outing?"

You: "I told you before when you approached me and Sae that I wanted to talk to you, so I thought this would be the best way to do it"

Akechi: "Talk about what exactly?"

You leant back in your chair, the sheer magnitude of questions you had for Akechi flooding your mind.

You: "Where do I even begin? I mean, we don't exactly have the most simple of relations Akechi"

Akechi: "Oh really? What gave you that idea? Perhaps the multiple times I've expressed my hatred for you? Or trying to have you killed on multiple occasions?"

You: "Look, are you gonna take this seriously, or do I just finish my drink and go?"

You gave Akechi a serious look, the detective swirling his drink around a bit before responding.

Akechi: "Very well, ask away"

You: "What happened at Shido's Palace?"

Akechi: "You're referring to my supposed demise yes?"

Akechi rested his palm on his chin for a moment as she collected his thoughts before responding.

Akechi: "I suppose I actually have you to thank for that. Those devices you use to travel to the entrances of Palaces came rather useful. After I was sure that pathetic copy Shido had perished, I returned back to where I had first entered"

You: "But Futaba said she couldn't sense you on her scans"

Akechi: "It wasn't exactly the first time I had gone undetected by any of you. Okumura's grave is plenty proof of that. I exited the place and laid low"

You: "Why didn't you contact us? We could have used your help"

Akechi: "I was well aware of the surveillance methods Shido had access to. I wasn't prepared to risk my life to contact you all. Beyond that, I was curious to see if that sentimental hogwash of yours was actually enough to take him down"

You: "So you stayed in the shadows..."

Akechi: "I had no obligation to help you. Don't mistake the promise we made in that place as us being friends"

You: "Then what are we Akechi?"

Akechi: "What difference does it make? All you need to do is focus on dealing with Ma-"

You: "I need an answer"

You clutched your glass tighter. Ever since his 'death', you had been replaying events in your head, trying to understand where things stood or what you could do to help Akechi. You refused to give up on him.

You: "You heard what I said when I talked about Yaldaboath. We were both set up to fight each other from the very beginning. I'm done being controlled by anyone...and I know you feel the same"

Akechi looked a bit taken aback by your words, possibly seeing the logic in them. The one thing you were sure about in regards to Akechi is that he wished to walk his own path now, free from control of others.

You: "We don't HAVE to be enemies..."

A small smirk appeared on his face in response to that as he spoke.

Akechi: "You really can't accept anyone hating you...can you?"

He took another sip of his drink, savouring the taste and the music around him before talking to you.

Akechi: "You already know what we are. We are rivals. Nothing more and nothing less. You accomplished in a few months what I had dedicated my entire life towards. That sheer talent of yours infuriates me, and nothing will change that"

The words stung a bit, hoping in some way there was an outcome of this where you could honestly be friends.

Akechi: "I don't hate you. If we had met earlier I truly believe we could have been friends, but we must both play the hands we've been dealt"

You: "...I know"

You took another gulp of your drink, relaxing in silence with Akechi as you enjoyed the evening. Despite not getting the answer you hoped for, it felt good getting that closure from Akechi, finally stopping yourself from thinking of more 'what if' scenarios of how things had turned out. The two of you stood on equal footing, each admiring one another, but knowing deep down...that you would always be rivals...

And you were okay with that...

_~A Few Days Later - Daytime~_

Morgana: "Uh F/n? I...think I see her..."

You followed to where Mona was looking, seeing a girl with long red hair in a nearby clothing store trying on outfits. You had contacted Sumire asking her if she was interested in hanging out this Sunday. In response, the first year stated her want to shop for clothes, asking if you could meet up in Shibuya to do so. You watched from a distance for a moment before approaching, seeing Sumire in some sort of abnormal ensemble on leopard print items and vibrant colours.

Shop Staff: "Oh! Are you her boyfriend? We were just trying on some unique combinations!"

You: "Unique is uh... definitely one way to describe it"

Shop Staff: "She wanted something eye-catching so I rustled something together"

Sumire: "S-So...what do you think senpai?"

The staff member looked at you expectantly, followed by Sumire herself. You were thankful when you spotted another customer walk into the store, the staff member ditching you and rushing over to them like a hawk.

You: "You know you didn't correct her..."

Sumire: "Huh?"

You: "She called me your boyfriend...you didn't correct her"

Sumire: "O-Oh....um...I guess I didn't..."

She lowered her gaze a bit, a small blush visible behind the ridiculous glasses she was wearing.

Sumire: "S-So...how's the outfit?"

You sighed out heavily, trying your best to be nice in your response to the clothes in front of you.

You: "I'm pretty sure Ann would feint if she saw that"

Sumire: "I-In a good way...right?"

Your silence was enough of an answer for her, the first year hanging her head a bit.

Sumire: "I had a feeling it was off..."

You: "Why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped"

Sumire: "I just...wanted to surprise you. I didn't really have much of a plan though. So once again I messed things up and made no progress...classic Sumire"

She sighed out heavily, wallowing in her self pity once more to your displeasure.

Sumire: "I'm probably not even worth showing off anyway..."

You bonked her lightly on the head, surprising her as she rubbed the spot you hit.

You: "Get changed you dummy. We're gonna find something perfect for you here. Can't have my future girlfriend and gold medalist looking like a weirdo, now can I?"

Her face lit up at the girlfriend part as expected. She retreated to the changing room, starting to get back into her normal clothes. You leant up against the booth waiting, a grin on your face.

You: "Need some help in there?"

Sumire: "H-H-Huh?! N-No! I'm alright!"

You could imagine her face lighting up more as she spoke.

You: "Offer's open whenever"

She emerged from the booth in her red coat, her face almost the same shade on her attire.

You: "Let's try and find something more your style"

Sumire: "But I don't know what my style is...and there are so many options"

You: "Just have a look around, I'm sure you'll find something"

Sumire: "Well...I guess I can try"

Sumire began browsing the racks of clothing, commenting her opinions on the weird style she found along the way.

Sumire: "Hm...all these clothes are really stylish...but I can't see myself wearing them. How do I want to be seen? Or rather...how do I want senpai to see me?...senpai...senpai..."

You: "Hm?"

Sumire jumped out of her skin as she heard you speak, only not realising you were standing in front of her as she rambled.

Sumire: "Ah...um...p-please...don't stare at me like that..."

You: "Not allowed to look at you now?"

Sumire: "N-No! Of course you can! I just...um...ah..."

Once again she was blushing heavily, trying to avoid eye contact with you at all costs. As she averted her eyes however, it seems something caught her gaze, Sumire walking over to a rack and grabbing an item.

Sumire: "I think I'm gonna try this one"

You: "I'll be waiting"

With a smile, she headed back into the changing booth, the rustling of clothing heard from behind the curtain. She emerged in a blue dress, a small white and yellow centerpiece in the middle of it. With her hair down and glasses on she gave off some faint librarian vibes, but that wasn't anything bad at all.

Sumire: "Sorry to have kept you waiting..."

You: "Totally worth the wait...you look gorgeous"

Sumire: "Y-You really think so?"

You gave her a clear nod, a shy smile appearing on her face as she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

Sumire: "I'm really happy to hear that. I guess I've shown you another part of myself now"

You: "If you ever wanna get more stuff, talk to Ann. With how obsessed she is about us, she'd be happy to help. I also know someone who makes clothes if you ever want anything custom"

Sumire: "You really are so dependable senpai. Thank you. Could you wait outside the store for a moment? I'm gonna go buy this"

You: "Sure"

You left Sumire to get changed and purchase her things, chatting with Mona for a bit until she exited the store carrying a small bag.

You: "Ready to go? Maybe we can check out some other stores nearby"

Sumire: "Sounds good!"

The two of you continued walking through the underground mall together, weaving through the crowds as you browsed shop after shop. You spent a long afternoon together, getting a firm grasp on Sumire's style of clothes. As the afternoon drew to a close, you walked back towards the station to head your separate ways...

Your hands ever so lightly touching one another on occasion...


	53. The Best Case Scenario

Hiya everyone! Was sure to get this part finished on time to make up for Friday. Not entirely sure about the status of Wednesday's chapter since this Tuesday will be my birthday as well as work as I've said, but I'll do my best to get it to you all as soon as I can on Wednesday. If any of ya are wanting to give me a present of sorts, a donation to my Patreon will always be appreciated. But if not, I'm fine with just the support you all give this story. I love the Persona fandom and I'm truly happy to be contributing to it in a way I can regardless. Got some help from the Persona discord I hang out on to make one of the major scenes in this chapter. Wanted to deliver more time with the whole group of Phantom Thieves hanging out and I think I delivered pretty well, amongst other wholesome things. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Kasumi: "Right! I'll do my best, for Sumire's sake...and mine!"

The film ended there, the old CRT television turning back to static as it did. After carving a path through Mementos and finding a way to progress in Maruki's Palace you headed back there, fighting your way through the Shadows and any other security measures Maruki had in place. While exploring however, you had come across a tape and a dark room hidden away in the Palace with the old TV. The tape you had found showed you exactly how Maruki's actualisation could take place, watching Sumire be replaced by her sister like she had wanted so long ago.

Haru: "Was that..."

Sumire: "Yes. It was a counseling session I had with Dr. Maruki...just after Kasumi...after my sister passed away..."

You placed your hand on her shoulder. It was clear reliving the moment she had lost herself was tough on her, as it would be for anyone you could imagine.

Sumire: "I'll be alright senpai...don't worry"

Ann: "Sorry to interrupt, but there's something kinda bugging me. Didn't anyone you know notice you were going by the wrong name?"

Sumire: "Actually, I remember everyone calling me by Kasumi as well when I was like that"

Futaba: "You were probably mishearing on misinterpreting what you were being called to line up with your cognition"

Ryuji: "So that's why nobody thought it was weird, even her folks and herself...damn..."

You: "Remember your Dad at the shrine? How he sounded like static when he spoke your name? That must be when Maruki's actualisation started to break...if only a little bit..."

Akechi: "All of this must be part of all that 'salvation' nonsense Maruki is trying to force down our throats"

Sumire: "I admit, I really did feel saved in that moment when I became Kasumi...but at the same time, I ran from my life as Sumire. And while I am grateful for what Dr. Maruki did for me....I'm done running..."

Yusuke: "I believe I speak for everyone when we say we are happy to hear that"

You: "Alright people, let's continue on. Still gotta secure our route"

Makoto: "Understood"

Everyone began heading out of the back room and into the Palace once more, ready to continue your fight. As they did, you held back Sumire, waiting for the others to leave.

Sumire: "Senpai? What is-"

You stopped her mid sentence with a hug, holding her close to her surprise. She quickly relaxed, embracing you back the same way for a while. Eventually you pulled away, seeing a smile on her face.

You: "Just felt like you needed that"

Sumire: "O-Oh...well...maybe a lil"

You: "Won't be long til things go back to normal, okay? Gonna be a whole lot easier for us to hang out when the threat of Mementos merging with reality is out of the way again"

Sumire: "Definitely! Although..."

You: "Hm?"

Sumire looked a little depressed as she responded.

Sumire: "I just...can't help but feel sad...Kasumi got to spend Christmas AND New Years with you. She got to go ice skating with you, kiss on New Years...all of that! Even now...I'm still so far behind her..."

You: "You'll catch up. Don't worry"

Sumire: "I guess...we should go join the others"

Violet continued on with you out of the room, still unable to stop herself from feeling sad that her sister still held a sizable lead in regards to having a relationship with you. You continued the rest of the day with your work on exploring the Palace...an idea slowly hatching in the back of your mind...

_~The Next Day - Early Morning~_

You hopped off the usual train to Shujin, the sudden sight of blonde hair taking you off guard as Ryuji jumped out to greet you.

Ryuji: "Yo! Morning bro!"

You: "Were you waiting to ambush me again?"

Ryuji: "Relax, I was on the same train as you but it was so packed I couldn't make my way over. Anyways though, was wondering if you were up for hanging out today after school?"

Morgana: "You forgetting the whole 'imminent demise of our reality' thing going on?"

Ryuji: "Chill out Mona, we got a shit ton of work done yesterday! Only fair we reward ourselves, right?"

You: "He has a point. We could all use the occasional break. What did you have in mind?"

Ryuji: "There's this crazy huge arcade in Akihabara that Futaba was going on about. Supposedly, it got a TON of new games in recently. Guess one upside of Maruki's reality is game devs are pumping out titles real fast! Was thinking the whole gang could hang out and try some of 'em"

You: "Sounds good to me"

Ryuji gave you a triumphant grin, happy you had accepted his proposal as he quickly pulled his phone out.

Ryuji: "Sweet! I'll send a message to everyone to make sure they're free"

Morgana: "Don't forget Akechi"

Ryuji: "Ugh, do I have to?"

You: "It'd be good if everyone got along with him, at least a bit. Plus, he may not look like it, but he's actually pretty damn good at video games. Totally wrecked me on Gun About one time"

Ryuji: "For real? Well...I guess I can invite him...seeing the look on his face when I whoop his ass would totally be worth the trouble at least!"  
  
You: "Guess that's one way to think about it. Come on, we should get going to class"

The two of you began the walk to Shujin, Ryuji keeping his head buried in his phone screen as he rapidly messaged everyone to make sure they could make it. It had been a while since you had hung out all together, so the trip to the arcade would definitely be a nice change of pace for you...

_~After School~_

Ryuji: "What the 'eff!?"

Akechi: "I believe that's seven games in a row to me"

Ryuji: "Best of fourteen!"

Akechi: "The result will be the same, but I suppose I wouldn't mind humiliating you further"

You: "Play nice you two"

You fed another note into the coin machine, watching the tokens collect at the bottom as Akechi and Ryuji settle into another match of Gun About. All around the arcade, everyone was enjoying games and attractions, Ryuji's idea to hang out seemingly being a hit with everyone.

Ryuji: "Hey, has Yoshizawa arrived yet?"

You: "Don't think so, she's still at her training for now"

Ryuji: "Man that blows. Hey, while you're here, could you help me out? Pancakechi is totally kicking my ass!"

Akechi: "Call me that once more and the next gun I'll be holding will use live rounds"

You: "It has been a while since we last played, up for a round?"

Akechi: "Hm...I accept. My mind was getting rather dulled from the lack of difficulty on Sakamoto's part"

Ryuji: "Hey! Can it!"

Ryuji handed you the gun controller, with you taking it as you fed a token into the machine. You watched as Akechi got into a stance, ready for the game.

You: "You better not point that thing at me. Don't want you getting any ideas again"

Akechi: "Hilarious as always..."

The sarcasm in his voice was heavy, the game starting up as you began blasting away at opponents. Akechi had beaten you here in the past, but much had changed since then, as you harnessed all the moved taught to you by Shinya. It was a close game throughout, both of you landing shot after shot on your targets. However by the end, there could only be one winner, the machine tallying up both your scores to show you with a hundred point lead on Akechi....only barely beating him.

Ryuji: "Hell yeah! That's our leader for you!"

Akechi: "It seems you've bested me yet again...why am I not surprised?"

It was clear Akechi was holding back his anger, unsurprisingly upset that you had caught up to him in one of the only battles he had been victorious over you in.

Ryuji: "Alright Akechi! I totally memorized F/n moves, so get ready for me to beat you!"

Akechi: "I suppose I can settle with humiliating your friends for now. Very well"

The two began battling once more at the game, Ryuji making crude copies of your techniques in hopes to finally beat Akechi. Now armed with more tokens though, you began to make the rounds, wanting to give everyone a few more to work with so the fun could continue on. First up was Makoto. She wasn't exactly hard to find...all you needed to do was follow the screaming until you found her at a racing game.

Makoto: "Awaaah! That was an illegal left! Gah! I just ran a red light!"

You looked at the screen, seeing she was in last place...unsurprisingly.

You: "Hey uh Makoto? You know you're supposed to go fast, right?"

Makoto: "Go fast?! I'm driving in a densely populated city! The last thing I need is a speeding ticket"

You: "...you know this is a videogame right? You aren't gonna get a-"

Makoto: "GAH! He crashed into someone! Alright you, time to take you down! I'm in pursuit!"

It seemed she was playing a bit faster at least as she tried to chase down one of the opponent drivers, mimicking call signs as a police officer as she did. You rolled your eyes and left her in her own little world, placing a token down on the fake dashboard for her to use before continuing on. Next was Morgana and Ann, a hefty crowd having gathered around where you had last seen them. Pushing to the front of it, you saw them both on the dance pads of a rhythm game, keeping to the beat as they hit every note in time.

Ann: "Oh! Heya F/n!"

You: "Showing off your moves huh?"

Morgana: "This much is easy for someone like me!"

Ann: "Don't be so sure Mona! I'm catching up!"

Morgana: "H-Huh?! Hey! When did that happen?!"

Morgana seem to speed up with his jumps between the floor pads, wanting to keep hold of his lead no matter what. You placed two tokens near to them, making sure they were prepared for the inevitable rematch once their dance off was concluded. Making your way out of the crowd, you began your search for Yusuke, wondering what kind of games drew his eye. After a bit of searching, you heard the wails of the young artist coming from a nearby claw machine, watching as Yusuke sunk token after token towards getting a lobster plush inside the machine. As you approach, it looked as if he had finally done it, only for the claws to loosen soon after.

Yusuke: "Curse this device! The iron bars of capitalism wall me away from such an aesthetically pleasing item!"

You: "Heya Yusuke...how ya doing over here?"

Yusuke: "Ah, F/n...I fear I may never reach my goal..."

You: "Want me to give it a shot? I usually have a knack for these sorts of things"

Yusuke: "Truly? Very well, I will leave the rest to you my friend"

Yusuke delivered a small bow as he moved out of the way to let you in. During your time in Tokyo, you had amassed a decent collection of items from claw machines, and had gotten a pretty good knack for getting the items in a limited amount of tries. You loaded in another coin, the machine letting out a small jingle as the game begun. Using the buttons in front of you, the claw moved precisely towards the plush, lowering down and grabbing the item. Now was the hard part, as you watched the stuffed toy sway in the claw, threatening to fall at any moment from the movement. You crossed your fingers, watching intently as it moved towards the end goal. As if in slow motion, the plush finally dropped, landing in the hole just as planned.

Yusuke: "Excellent work F/n!"

You took the plush out and handed it to Yusuke, the artist admiring the toy gleefully.

You: "Gonna try out some of the games now?"

Yusuke: "I actually have my eyes set upon another plush nearby. Perhaps I will collect a few or so to act as subjects in my latest piece...I only hope my wallet will be able to survive the journey"

Yusuke bid you farewell as he walked over to another claw machine, quickly restarting the process of him losing money despite your best efforts. You sighed out at your hopeless friend, wishing him the best of luck as you looked around for another one of you associates. The next one you found was Haru, heading behind the curtain of a zombie game to see her playing to her hearts content. The groaning and gurgling sounds of zombies made your hair stand on end slightly, watching as Haru cut them all down swiftly with a smile.

Haru: "Oh hello there F/n! Care to join me? I believe this one has an option for two players"

You: "I'll uh...I'll pass"

You placed the token down near to her, watching as she continued carving through undead hordes, giggling slightly as she did.

You: "So uh...what made you gravitate towards this one?"

Haru: "Hm...I'm not entirely sure, but I'm glad I did. There's something quite therapeutic about it"

You watched as the protagonist in the game began stabbing a zombie over and over again in the chest, racking up hundreds of points as Haru smiled eerily. With the token deposited, you slowly headed back behind the curtain, almost feeling bad for the undead hordes Haru was up against. You only had a few more stops to make, now on the hunt for Futaba. You knew as soon as you arrived that this place was a playground for her, the young hacker's eyes lighting up as soon as you entered the arcade. You searched between the floors of the arcade until something caught your eye. On the third floor, one of the arcade cabinets flashed it's high score screen, the tag of 'Alibaba' right at the top of the leaderboard. As you wandered around the floor, it seemed to be a running trend, every single machine having Alibaba as the number one high score. It seemed Futaba had been hard at work, finally finding her at one of the shoot-em-up cabinets. She had her hands on the controls, rapidly switching between them as she dodged through the bullet hells, occasionally taking a sip from a nearby drink at lightning speed. You definitely weren't the only one entranced by the show, a few people gathering around the cabinet to watch Futaba as she skillfully navigated the level. After a while, the game finally ended, Futaba setting another colossal high score with her mantle.

Futaba: "Annnnd that's number fourty three. Heh...piece of cake"

You: "Hard at work huh?"

Futaba stretched out as you walked over to her, flipping a token into the air with her catching it with a grin.

Futaba: "Gotta show all these newbies who the top dog is around here, even if it is an alternate reality"

You: "Heh, fair enough"

Futaba: "Alright! Think I'll claim the rhythm game floor next! Mwhehe!"

Sumire: "Senpai!"

As Futaba departed on her quest to claim another floor of high scores, you finally spotted Sumire, the first year sporting her school uniform as well as a crimson scarf, her hair down like normal. It seemed she had wasted no time getting here, with her panting for breath when she finally stoof before you

You: "Hey, was wondering when you'd turn up"

Sumire: "Sorry! Practice...long today...ran over once it was finished...phew..."

You: "Easy, take a breather"

Sumire: "Right...oh! Here...got you something..."

She handed you a canned beverage with a smile, with you cracking it open and taking a refreshing drink.

Sumire: "I had a feeling you'd be hard at work helping everyone out so I thought you could use a drink"

You: "Am I that easy to read? Heh...thanks. So, what do you think of the place?"

Sumire: "It's incredible! There's so many fun things to try around here though that I don't even know where to begin!"

You: "Why don't we play some together?"

Sumire: "Sure! That sounds great!"

Without warning, Sumire grabbed your hand, pulling you along through the rows of arcade cabinets. You were about to comment on her taking your hand so casually, but decided against it, happy to see her so excited to have fun with you. After a bit of hunting for a machine, Sumire finally spotted what she wanted to play, leading you to a two player Taiko Drum game.

Sumire: "This one! Is that okay?"

You: "Yeah, let's do it"

The two of you inserted your tokens into the machine, using the drumsticks to pick a song you both agreed on. From there, the game began, the two of you banging the centre and side of the drum in time with the notes on the screen as you racked up more and more points, slowly filling up the bar to win. Occasionally you or Sumire would miss a note, but you would continue to encourage each other, quickly getting back into the groove of the song. By the end of it, you had successfully filled up the bar to win, getting a victory score showing your score. Nothing out of this world, but it wasn't half bad either.

Sumire: "Woah...we did it!"

You: "Couldn't have done it without you"

Sumire: "You're just saying that"

You: "Oh hush! Ain't having none of that self pity of yours today! We're supposed to be here to have fun, remember?"

You spun the drumsticks around your fingers as you looked at Sumire, the young first year giggling slightly.

Sumire: "Well...I guess I was okay...gymnastics does require a decent concept of rhythm after all"

You: "It's a miracle! You actually took a compliment for once!"

Sumire: "Oh quiet you!"

Sumire playfully pushed you, the two of you laughing lightly in response for a bit. You were glad she was having fun, making a mental note to thank Ryuji for coming up with the idea to come here as a group. You and Sumire continued to look around the multi floor arcade, trying out plenty of cabinets. From Dancing games to shoot-em-ups, you both were having a blast, slowly whittling down your collection of tokens for the afternoon. After finishing a long game of dancing, you both hopped off the platform, a bit tired from all the fast movements you were made to do.

Sumire: "Phew, guess I'm getting my workout for the day done as well"

Ryuji: "Yo! Wassup you two!"

You could see Ryuji waving towards you, alongside the rest of your group. As they made their way over, you could hear them chatting about their experiences in the arcade, also surprised to see Yusuke sporting a couple more plushies to his name.

You: "Heya guys"

Haru: "How was your practice Sumire-chan?"

Sumire: "Good, thank you very much for asking. I'm really sorry I couldn't come as soon as school ended!"

Makoto: "It's quite alright. I was lucky to get out of student council duties myself, the other students weren't exactly keen on helping out"

Ann: "You two looked like you were having some serious fun! Want us out of your hair? Don't wanna interrupt such a cute date"

Sumire: "T-Thank you for the offer...but we came here as a group. Maybe we should find a game we all should play?"

Futaba: "Oh! How bout a racing game?! We could totally fill a lobby up with everyone here"

You: "You up for another drive Makoto?"

Makoto: "I'd be happy to. I think I actually got the hang of it a bit in the end"

Akechi: "I suppose its decided then"

Sumire: "We should find some machines then"

Futaba: "Follow me! I know da wae!"

Ryuji: "Uh...what?"

You: "Just go with it"

Futaba was practically skipping along as she led the group, clearly excited to be sharing her hobby of gaming with you all. She eventually led you all to a row of arcade cabinets, each of you climbing into the vehicle seats of the game and popping in a token at the same time.

Ann: "H-Hey, you'll go easy on us, right Futaba?"

Futaba: "Suuuuure...totally"

You almost thought you saw a comical glint as Futaba readjusted her glasses, showing no signs of staying true to what she had spoken as she insta-locked a very specific vehicle. Now in your seat, you used your steering wheel to select a map and vehicle yourself, watching the screen as the rest of your friends joined the game. Morgana toon up position with you, hopping onto the fake dashboard to watch the game.

Ryuji: "Alright! You guys better be ready to eat my dust!"

Ann: "Oh its so on!"

Haru: "I'll do my best!"

After a short countdown, you were off, racing down the busy streets against your friends.

Makoto: "I won't lose!"

Makoto was definitely being more aggressive than when you had previously seen her race, not caring about illegal moves of speed limits. Slowly but surely you were making your way through the places on the leaderboard, passing by Ryuji and Haru.

Ryuji: "Wha- Hey! Haru, you wrecked my effing car!"

Haru: "Perhaps you should do better at avoiding me next time"

Sumire: "Watch out senpai! I'm catching up!"

Sumire was right, you and the first year neck and neck currently. You gained the lead however when a hard turn came out, tapping on the brakes ever so slightly as you initiated a expertly precise drift around the corner, leaving Sumire in the dust behind you. Makoto was ahead of you now, the student council president weaving between cars as she continued down the race. It was gonna be hard to pass by her now she was playing for keeps, but your opportunity came knocking after a while, spotting a bus coming up shortly down the road.

Ann: "Hey Akechi! Quit barging into me!"

Akechi: "You should know by now that I'm not the type to play by the rules. See you at the finish line"

Ann: "We'll see about that! Gonna make you eat those words with a side of syrup!"

You could hear Akechi'd disdain from the reference to pancakes from here, but you were busy trying to set up your own plans. Sneakily, you began moving Makoto towards the vehicle, nudging her car. As it finally came up down the track, you gave her car one final push, barging into the bus and forcing her to lose almost all her speed as you took her place on the leaderboard.

Makoto: "F/n! That bus had civilians in it!"

You: "You're free to bring me to justice...if you can catch me that is"

Makoto: "Why you..."

The race was nearing its finale, with you currently in second on the leaderboard behind Futaba. She held a pretty sizeable lead however, using whatever knowledge she had of this game to her advantage, watching her use every secret route she came across.

Futaba: "Hey Inari! The heck you doing?! I just lapped you!"

Yusuke: "It is unreasonable for me to admire these vibrant colours of the city at high speeds. The true victory for me is always art after all"

Morgana: "Hey F/n! What's this button do?"

Without warning, Mona pressed his paw down on a button labelled 'nitro', your seat rumbling as your car sped forward at high speeds, blue flames coming from the exhaust of it as you moved closer to Futaba.

Futaba: "Ooooh, finally used your nitro huh? Mwhehe victory is all but mine! Just have to hit this wall at the right angle and..."

Futaba seemed completely confident in whatever she had planned, weirdly ramming her vehicle straight into a nearby wall and acting surprised when nothing happened.

Futaba: "WHAT?! No way...they patched it?!"

You: "Cheaters never prosper Futaba!"

You continued down the roads, the end in sight with you in first. Things definitely weren't over however, as Sumire once again caught up to you, threatening to pass by you. Positioning your car, you did your best to keep her behind you, but she eventually found an opening, your cars now neck and neck as they raced towards victory.

You: "Come ooooon!"

As you crossed the line, it was honestly too close for you to even tell, waiting for the machine to show you your placing on the leaderboard. You were amazed as you saw the victory had been stolen from you by Sumire, landing yourself in second places only a few micro seconds behind her.

Sumire: "Yes! I did it!"

Sumire jumped up from her seat in celebration, walking over to you with a smug grin on her face.

You: "Yeah yeah, good game..."

While a bit salty you had been defeated, you couldn't help but feel happy for her, Sumire watching your machine as the others ended their races too, eventually leaving you to wait patiently for Yusuke until the timer ran out, the young artist not even crossing the line a single time.

Yusuke: "What?! But I was not finished basking in the backgrounds"

Futaba: "Think that's the first time I've ever see someone run out the entire timer"

Ann: "Way to go Sumire!"

Sumire: "Thank you, but it was definitely close! Senpai was sure not to go easy on me"

You: "We are so coming back here again for a rematch"

Sumire gave you another grin as she nodded, part of you kinda happy you now had an excuse to come back here with her sometime. The afternoon slowly died down after that, all of you grabbing some food at a nearby diner in Akihabara before heading your ways back home. You stayed with Sumire as long as you could on the way back, chatting away together.

Sumire: "I had a lot of fun today senpai. Thank you for letting me join you all"

You: "Thank Ryuji, he came up with the idea. I'm just happy that you had fun"

The two of you shared a smile as you continued walking to the station, Sumire lowering her gaze a bit as she continued.

Sumire: "So...um...can I ask you something senpai?"

You: "Sure"

Sumire: "Um...well...what do you think so far?"

You: "Hm? What do I think of what?"

Sumire: "...of me?"

You: "Oh..."

You had been spending plenty of time with her these days, getting a decent idea of who she was as a person as you helped her find herself. She could see that too, and was wondering where things stood between you now that you knew each other.

Sumire: "I-I didn't really want to put you on the spot like this...but I couldn't really think of any other way to ask...sorry..."

You: "Don't apologize"

You collected your thoughts together as Sumire awaited an answer, knowing that what you would tell her would help shape your relationship from that point onward. You stopped in your tracks, Sumire turning to face you.

You: "Could you give me until tomorrow? I want to do this right. Make sure you're free tomorrow night"

Sumire: "Oh...um...okay..."

You walked by her, Sumire looking a bit saddened from the lack of an answer.

You: "Oh fine! I'm not heartless, c'mere"

Sumire: "Huh?"

You took her hand in yours, the red head jumping in surprise a bit as she looked down at your grips interlocked, a light blush on her face.

You: "A little hint for now"

Sumire: "O-Oh...u-um...ah..."

Sumire was at a loss for words, making you grin widely as you continued walking together towards the station. More than anything you wanted to give her your answer right now, but you held your tongue, knowing it would mean a whole lot more if you could SHOW her how you felt rather than tell her...

 _~The Next Day - Evening~_

Sojiro: "Hey, you heading out?"

You: "Mhm, meeting Sumire in Shibuya"

Morgana: "You better tell me how it goes"

Sojiro: "Give my regards to her will ya?"

You waved the two of them off as you left Leblanc, the evening having already set in as you made your way to Shibuya. You were dressed in some decent winter clothes, a larger than normal bag slung over your shoulder. After a brief train ride, you were in the centre of Shibuya, on the lookout for Sumire and her vibrant red winter coat. After a bit of hunting you found her, walking up to greet her casually as your breath created clouds in the air from the cold.

You: "Hey..."

Sumire: "Hi..."

Sumire hid a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking up at your nervously.

Sumire: "S-So...where are we going?"

You: "Can't spoil the surprise. Come on"

You offered her your hand, the shy first year slowly accepting it as you made your way through the crowds. As you walked, you took out your phone, waiting for the perfect moment before activating it. In a moment, the busy streets were now empty, both of you dressed in your thief attires as you entered the Metaverse. As expected, Sumire quickly stopped in her tracks, looking at her outfit in confusion.

Sumire: "Huh?! Why are we in the Metaverse? Senpai...isn't this dangerous? We shouldn't-"

You: "Do you trust me?"

You walked closer to her, keeping her hand in yours as you looked her deep in the eyes. For a while, she was unable to keep her gaze on you, but slowly she locked eyes with you, gently nodding and following along with you into the empty crosswalk of Shibuya. You placed the bag you had been carrying down, rummaging through it.

You: "The Shadows don't come up to the surface, so this'll do nicely"

Sumire: "Um...nicely for what?"

You tore off your mask, calling upon a Persona without hesitation.

You: "Jack Frost!"

The gleeful mascot appeared behind you, following your instructions as it struck a large area with a heavy ice attack. In response, the tarmac ahead of you froze completely, creating a makeshift circle for what you had planned as you pulled out a set of ice skates for you and Sumire.

Sumire: "Senpai...why didn't we just go ice skating where we went before?"

You: "I've never gone ice skating with you"

Sumire: "Huh? But on Christmas we-"

You: "That...wasn't you..."

You gently cupped her chin, moving her gaze to meet with yours as she glowed ever so slightly red, placing a hand on her heart as you spoke.

You: "This is you...the person you are now...and I want to make new memories with her..."

Sumire: "F/n..."

You: "So...may I have this dance...

You offered her your hand, wanting to spend this evening with Sumire more than anyone else in the whole world.

You: "...my little shrinking violet?"

Slowly, she took your hand, the two of you heading to the edge of the rink before putting on the skates you had rented and stepping onto the ice. The freedom the Metaverse offered you was quite enjoyable, able to ride around the whole rink without fear of knocking into anyone. Together, the two of you skated around slowly, the two of you getting a feel for it before you began to speed up. The entire time you couldn't keep your eyes off one another, your ride eventually becoming more unique as you began to incorporate more impressive moves, harnessing all your knowledge of gymnastics.

You: "Come on. You wanted to know what I thought of you didn't you? Well heres your chance to show me just who you are"

Sumire took your suggestion in stride, leaping into the air for more complex moves as she harnessed all her gymnastics knowledge to show off her skills here. Slowly but surely she was getting properly into this, performing more and more complex moves trying to show you who she was better than words could ever convey. The two of you continued your duet as you entered the centre of the rink, spinning her around your hand before pulling her back in close and gently removing the black ribbon she had on in her costume. As her crimson hair cascaded down, she looked up deep into your eyes, your faces ever so close to one another...

You: "Heh...I think Sumire is beating out her sister right now..."

Sumire couldn't help but smile from that as she lowered her head, hiding from your gaze even now.

Sumire: "Senpai...can I be a bit selfish?"

You: "Hm?"

Harnessing all her strength, she locked eyes with you once more, trying her best not to let her shyness get the better of her.

Sumire: "You once promised me-...promised my sister...than you would always keep your eyes on her..."

Sumire gently wrapped her arms around you, the gap between the two of you drawing ever smaller as she spoke in a whisper...

Sumire: "...could you break that promise?"

There were a thousand things you wanted to say in response to that, wanting to let Sumire know how much she meant to you and that you'd always be looking at her...

...but now wasn't the time for words...

You closed the gap between you, pressing your lips against hers for what felt like the very first time again. Her grip on you tightened ever so slightly as you kissed, holding you close as she accepted how you felt. As soon as the first kiss ended, another took its place, your hand moving to cup her cheek gently while the other moved around her waist to hold her close. As you continued on, you gently opened your eyes to see the girl you loved, tears in her eyes as she conveyed every ounce of affection she had for you. Slowly and ever so reluctantly, you pulled away from one another, Sumire speaking in a whisper once more...

Sumire: "You chose me..."

She couldn't stop herself from that point, a dam inside her breaking at she began bawling her eyes out, gripping you tightly as she was overwhelmed with relief.

Sumire: "You chose me....y-you chose me...y-you c-chose me..."

She collapsed to her knees, with you kneeling down alongside her as you held her in her arms. She continued to cry more and more, overjoyed by the fact that after everything that had happened...someone still wanted her...

You: "Shh...its okay..."

Sumire: "F/n....F/n!"

She gripped you even tighter, never wanting to ever let you go again. You stayed there in the middle of that frozen crossroads for a while, letting her come to terms with everything in the crimson skies of the Metaverse. All you could do was smile, holding her in your arms as you told her everything was okay now...that you wanted her...and you always would...

You: "I love you Sumire Yoshizawa..."


	54. Side by Side

So everyone, I'm officially 20 now! Wasn't the most eventful of birthdays but I definitely got some cool gifts, such as P5 manga and a gaming chair, amongst other things. One of the cooler gifts however, came from a fan by the name of [kaycey051](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaycey051) who made some incredible fanart of my OC dressed up in Shujin attire.

Honestly made my day with how amazing it looks and I can't thank him enough for it. He has a Instagram profile under the name **kayceyy_art** that I hope you all check out, a link to which is here as well:  
 **https://instagram.com/kayceyy_art?igshid=195p5ziix0mis**  
I posted before that I would be happy to start sharing and giving shout outs to artists on my chapters of writing that make stuff like this, and I stand by that want. So, if any of the more artistically inclined among my reader want to, I will be happy to share your art of my story here. It can be related to my story, my channel, or just Kasumi/Sumire stuff. If you're interested in the idea at all, my DMs are always open or you can leave a comment and it can be sorted out. Regardless though, thank you so much kayceyy for this amazing artwork, which I am now using as my phone background too. With that out of the way, let's get onto the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Evening~_

You: "You doing okay now?"

Sumire continued to walk hand in hand with you through the quiet streets, the two of you having returned from the Metaverse once she finally calmed down from what had happened. Neither of you really wanted the night to end, opting to take a quick ride over to the Odaiba Seaside Park to see the gorgeous nightime views of the bridge and ocean. As you continued your stroll, Sumire gripped your hand tightly, most likely still emotional despite no longer crying.

Sumire: "Y-Yes...I'll be alright"

You: "You were crying a lot, was worried you were gonna flood the Metaverse"

Sumire: "Oh quiet you! It's only natural I was emotional. It was just...a lot. I had been hoping for all this for so long...but I never thought it'd actually happen. I mean, you're so amazing senpai...you could probably have any girl you wanted...and yet you chose me?"

You: "You're kind, gorgeous, talented, and just the right amount of shy to make you so much fun to bully..."

You turned to face her, gently cupping her chin as you locked eyes on one another.

You: "...how could I not choose you?..."

Sumire: "I-I...um...well...that's-"

Sumire stammered out a few more half words before quickly shut herself up, pulling you into a kiss and surprising you slightly from seeing her take such direct action. You held her close as you kissed her back, the cold night air of Tokyo slowly drifting away as you were lost in the warmth of one another. The kiss was over almost as soon as it began, a small twinkle visible in Sumire's eyes as she opened them slowly to see you. She giggled slightly as soon as she saw you.

Sumire: "Your lips are all cracked from the cold"

You: "Hey, I'm just an innocent bystander, you're the one who stole a kiss. And they call me a thief"

You gave her a smirk, Sumire letting out a small squeak as she hid her face away in your shirt.

You: "See? Just the right amount of shy"

Sumire: "H-Hush!"

You gently laughed with her as she hid away, slowly uncovering herself to give you a sincere smile as you continued walking.

Sumire: "I don't think I've ever seen this part of Odaiba. It's so pretty..."

You: "I went here once with Ann when she was having a photo shoot, but I've never seen it at night like this. Shame the ferris wheel was closed"

Sumire: "Well...how bout we come here after we finish stopping Dr. Maruki? We'd be in the area already so it'd be the perfect way for us to celebrate"

You: "Heh, good luck prying me away from the others. They'll probably be already planning the celebration party at Leblance halfway through the infiltration"

Sumire: "I can be very persuasive when I need to be senpai"

Your chat was interrupted by the sound of Sumire's stomach letting out a large rumble, the first year giving you a nervous smile.

Sumire: "Speaking of being persuasive...I er...kiiinda left my wallet at home since I didn't know what we were doing tonight...sooooo..."

You: "Yeah yeah, I get the idea. You're lucky I like you so damn much"

You ruffled up her crimson hair a bit much to her dismay before continuing your walk, making your way to the nearest food stand to buy something for you both to eat. Once you got there, you each vocalised your orders to the tired looking staff member behind the counter, and after a few minutes, were handed your food in some small styrofoam boxes. You and Kasumi walked a bit before finding a nearby bench, taking a seat to enjoy your midnight meals as you stared at the beautifully lit bridge in front of you.

Sumire: "Hey um...by the way..."

You: "Yeah?"

Sumire: "I think I'll be ready to show Coach Hiraguchi my performance soon and I was wondering-"

You: "I'd love to"

Sumire looked a bit surprised as you interrupted her mid sentence, but you could already tell what she was asking, wishing you to be there for when she made her true performance to her coach. Sumire gently smiled at you, scooting up on the bench and leaning her head against your shoulder.

Sumire: "If this is a dream...I really don't wanna wake up..."

You: "Forgetting your wallet and having your boyfriend pay for your cravings? Not the coolest dream ever to be honest"

Sumire: "Not that silly! Us! I mean, we haven't exactly had the most normal of dating experiences after all..."

You: "Eh, normal is overrated. If I wanted normal I wouldn't have become a Phantom Thief"

Sumire: "I suppose there's that. I really can't thank you enough for sticking by me senpai"

You: "You don't need to thank me"

Sumire: "I really do. There were plenty of time you could have given up on me...I definitely gave up on myself plenty of times...but even then, you continued to try and help me. You really are incredible senpai..."

Sumire leaned up and gave you a light peck on the cheek as thanks, instantly making you smile from her affection.

You: "Well...you keep those kisses coming and that'll be plenty of thanks for me"

You smirked as you said that, expecting her to shy away like normal. Instead, she placed her food down next to her, smirking back at you as she began showering you in kisses.

You: "Wha-...hey! Sumi- Sumire! E-Easy!"

You were trying to speak between the kisses, the young first year giving you little time to get out your words. After your face had become quite heavily blushed, she pulled back, a heavy smirk on her face as you were glowing red.

Sumire: "Don't expect me to not bully you back on occasion senpai"

She gave you a wink, seemingly having learned too much from you already on being flirtatious. Not enjoying being made a fool out of, you grabbed her and began to lightly tickle her, taking care to not knock your food boxes while you did. Sumire tried her best to escape your clutches, grabbing and kicking at you. Suddenly though one of her kicks struck your leg, making you suddenly wince in pain.

You: "Argh!"

Sumire: "F/n!"

Sumire suddenly had an extremely concerned look on her face, worried she had hurt you during your battle. She began frantically looking at you and your leg as she spoke.

Sumire: "I'm so sorry! Did I hit your leg?! I didn't mean to! Should I call someone?! I think I saw a pharmacy back there I could run to! What should I-"

Her rambling was interrupted as she looked up at you, the biggest grin on your face she had ever seen. Putting two and two together, she suddenly open her mouth in shock before punching you hard on the shoulder.

Sumire: "SENPAI!"

You: "Ow! Easy!"

Sumire: "That is SO not funny! I thought I actually hurt you!"

You: "I mean, that punch definitely didn't do me any favours"

Sumire: "You deserved that one after worrying me like that!"

You were trying to stop yourself from laughing, her outraged reaction being quite funny to watch.

Sumire: "Stop snickering! You're not funny!"

You: "Is that any way to talk to your senpai?"

Sumire punched you multiple times lightly, getting the remainder of her outrage out before pouting at you heavily.

Sumire: "Meanie"

You: "Love you too"

You quickly kissed her on the nose, making her blush in surprise and break her composure for a moment. She quickly tried to regain it, continuing to pout at you while you both finished eating. Now feeling a bit more full, you discarded the styrofoam boxes in the nearest bin, before continuing on your way. You held out your hand for Sumire to take, the gymnast still clearly mad at you.

You: "Aw c'mon...you really don't wanna hold hands with me?"

Sumire: "...I didn't say that..."

Out of the corner of her eye you could see her looking at your grasp, her resolve against you eventually caving as she took it in hers.

Sumire: "J-Just so we're clear...I'm still mad at you...got it?"

You: "Crystal clear"

You tried to hold back a grin as her actions contradicted her words, Sumire huddling closer to you as you walked, gripping your hand tightly. It was getting late so you began to head back towards the station, sad the night was coming to an end but savouring the final moments you could spend of it together. You took the train back over to Shibuya, both of you stepping out and getting ready to say your goodbyes as you went your separate ways. You gently embraced Sumire, the young girl lightly shaking in your grasp as she held you tight.

You: "Be safe on your way back, okay?"

Sumire: "Yeah...you too..."

As you slowly let go of one another, your faces stayed close, the two of you blushing lightly as you shared a loving gaze, slowly pressing your lips against one another and sharing in another kiss. You wished this feeling could last forever, Sumire wrapping her arms around your shoulders as you wrapped yours around her waist, enjoying the feeling of bliss you could now share with each other. Slowly and ever so reluctantly, you parted from one another, sharing a gentle smile between the both of you as Sumire headed on her way to her separate platform, turning to wave goodbye to you as she did. After a bit of waiting, you hopped on the train to Yongen, the rhythmic sounds of the train tracks all around you as you rode home. Now back in the usual backstreets, you took your time getting back home, enjoying the crisp night air for as long as you could before replacing it with the scent of coffee and curry. Sojiro had gone home by the time you got back, with you walking upstairs to find Mona asleep on your bed. You tried your best to make minimal noise as you walked towards him, but even that was enough as he slowly raised his head and let out a large yawn.

Morgana: "Hey...you're back..."

You: "Yeah...sorry for waking you"

Morgana: "It's okay..."

Morgana got up from where he had rested, stretching out his body as you sat down next to him on the bed.

Morgana: "So, how'd things go?"

You: "Well...we're dating now"

Morgana nuzzled his head against you, a smile clearly on his feline face.

Morgana: "So happy to hear that F/n. I'm sure the two of you will do great together"

You: "Yeah, me too. Hey...you hungry?"

Morgana: "Sojiro fed me some stuff before he went, but I definitely wouldn't turn down anything right about now"

You: "Guess I'll get cooking"

With that, you and your friend hopped back downstairs. As you continued cooking into the night, you shared some conversation with Morgana, occasionally sending texts to Sumire too as she stated how she was already missing you. It had been a while since you enjoyed a night as perfect as this...so you were gonna be sure to make the most of it...

_~The Next Day - Lunchtime~_

Ryuji: "Well?!"

Ann: "Come on you two, don't keep us in suspense!"

You and Sumire stood at the doorway up to the roof, the rest of your allies at Shujin looking at you expectantly. Slowly as you both blushed, you raised up your hands, your fingers intertwined with one another to give them the answer they were looking for.

Ann: "Yes! Shujin's got a new power couple!"

You: "Here she goes again..."

Ryuji quickly flashed you a thumbs up, a ear to ear grin on his face.

Ryuji: "So happy for you dude!"

Makoto: "Likewise from me"

Haru: "You two look very cute together!"

Sumire: "T-Thank you very much..."

Followed by Sumire, you both sat down for your meals, tucking into another delicious lunch made by Sumire.

Sumire: "Well?"

You: "Totally hit it out of the park again. You really need to teach me to cook some of this stuff some time"

Sumire: "W-Well... how about I come over to Leblanc and we can try cooking some stuff together?"

You: "Sounds good to me"

Happy to hear your response, Sumire gave you a sincere smile, enjoying her own hefty lunch alongside you.

Ryuji: "So dude! I think I found a girl I like"

Ann: "Oh no..."

Ryuji: "Don't gimme that Ann! I'm serious!"

Morgana: "Oh really? What cup size is she?"

Ryuji: "I dunno...maybe a D or-"

Ann: "Aha!"

Ann pointed directly at Ryuji with a stern expression, Morgana having caught him out on his impulsive views on what he wanted out of a girlfriend.

Ryuji: "Ya damn cat! You tricked me!"

Makoto: "I certainly hope there's another reason besides her looks Ryuji..."

Makoto crushed an empty soda can as she spoke, Ryuji looking scared for his well being as he continued quickly.

Ryuji: "Hey! Look I don't just like her for her rack alright?!"

Makoto: "Then what do you like her for?"

Ryuji: "W-Well...she's kind for one...and she's always happy all the time...her smile is really cute"

Haru: "Um...Ryuji? I'm very happy to hear you've found someone...but...um..."

Haru seemed reluctant to finish saying what you were all thinking, not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings.

Ann: "But...you do realise that everyone is happy all the time right now? Thanks to Maruki?"

Ryuji: "Wha-"

Makoto: "It seems that slipped right over his head..."

Ryuji: "Aw man..."

Ryuji hung his head in defeat, shocked he hadn't realised that fact when he decides he liked this girl. You placed your lunch down and walked over to him, giving him a pat on the back.

You: "There there man...we'll find you someone some day..."

Ryuji: "Man...why can't I be as lucky as you?"

You shrugged and left your friend to his defeat, finishing up your lunch in time for the bell. As you sat through lessons once more you thought about how long you had left until Maruki's deadline, wondering what you should do today after school...

_~After School~_

You: "So Lavenza...I've been kinda wondering something..."

Lavenza closed the compendium as you finished summoning some more Persona's, hoping to create more strong fusions in preparation for Maruki's Palace.

Lavenza: "Yes? What is it Trickster?"

You: "All this Persona summoning I do...it cost a boatload of yen right?"

Lavenza: "Indeed. Depending on the power of the Persona you wish to summon, I ask for a modicum of monetary compensation"

Lavenza continued on to the guillotines, loading your Persona's into it as you continued your conversation.

You: "Right...but uh...what do you guys do with all that? I mean, Igor doesn't look like he ever leaves this place, and you and the twins only ever went out when I was with you...so...where does all that cash go?"

Lavenza: "I'm afraid the exact usage of such coinage is unknown to me Trickster. My master tends to handle such affairs personally"

You: "Really? Any idea why?"

Before she replied, she let down the guillotines, executing your Persona's and letting them fuse together into something stronger, noting down the creation in her compendium.

Lavenza: "Well...there was an incident involving one of my sisters, a fountain, and one million yen some time ago...perhaps that was the cause..."

You: "Wait, there's more of you? I thought it was just you and Igor?"

Lavenza: "There are many others. My siblings have helped my master on multiple occasions with many other individuals that possessed the wild card"

You: "Huh..nice to know there are more of us than just me and Akechi..."

You took the new mask in front of you, adding your new fighter to your roster, ready to use it whenever you needed to.

Lavenza: "Indeed...and I am sure you will not be the last to set foot in this place Trickster. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

You: "No thank you, I'm alright for now"

Lavenza: "Very well. Good luck in your future endeavours Trickster"

With a small bow and a flash of blue light, you returned to the streets of Shibuya, the entrance to the Velvet Room in front of you once more. As you walked around the streets thinking of what to do next, your mind wandered back to the existence of other wild cards...wondering what they had been like...and what ruins they had been made to overcome...

_~The Next Day - After School~_

Sumire: "Sorry for the wait senpai"

You turned to look at Sumire, stunned by the site of her as she entered the gymnasium. She was dressed in a radiant blue leotard, her hair done up in a bun ready for her performance for her coach.

You: "Wow....you look incredible"

Sumire: "Oh...um..thank you very much"

Sumire gave you a warm smile before looking around the empty gymnasium.

Sumire: "It looks like my coach has yet to arrive"

You: "You nervous?"

Sumire: "Normally I would say yes. Coach Hiraguchi has worked with me for so long that I really don't want to let her down. Not today though...today I'm excited about this! And when you give me compliments like that, I feel like everything will turn out well in the end!"

You: "Happy to be of assistance then"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Hey you two"

You spotted the black haired trainer walking towards the two of you, Sumire naturally stiffening up a bit before taking a deep breath to relax. She bowed at her coach before speaking.

Sumire: "Thank you for taking the time to observe me today. I really wanted to get an unbiased evaluation from you"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Huh...you got a good look on your face today Sumire"

Sumire: "Yes ma'am. I'm confident in the routine I'm about to perform"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Well at first glance I'd say you've got it all figure out...but! I'm here to guage your performance, not just let you brag about it. Now...begin!"

Sumire: "Ma'am!"

With one final bow, she took to the centre of the gymnasium, picking up her ribbon as she got into her stance.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Even her starting form's changed..."

You pulled your gaze away from Sumire to loom at her coach, a look of surprise on her face as she turned to you.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Could this be your doing?"

You: "Nope..."

You looked back over to your lover, sending her a warm smile as she got ready to begin her routine.

You: "...that's all Sumire..."

Coach Hiraguchi: "Hm...you two are cute together..."

Hiraguchi turned back to face Sumire, the young gymnast taking one last deep breath.

Sumire: "Alright, let's start!"

For the next few minutes, you eyes were glued to Sumire, watching her pour her heart and soul into the most amazing acrobatic performance you had ever seen, her ribbon dancing around her so elegantly as she did. This put even her moves at the school dance to shame, your mouth slightly agape as you look at her in awe. You kept that look for a while after her performance ended, shaking it off just in time for Sumire to walk back over to you both, gasping for breath before taking one final bow.

Sumire: "Thank you for watching!"

Coach Hiraguchi stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, both you and Sumire anxious to see what she would say.

Coach Hiraguchi: "You've grown so much Sumire..."

A smile quickly appeared on the coach's face, setting your heart at ease as she continued.

Coach Hiraguchi: "I'm sure this is no surprise to you, but the path to international success will be hard and relentless. Are you ready?"

Sumire: "Absolutely! I WILL be number one in the world of gymnastics. I will make our dream a reality!"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Glad to hear you're so sure! With your natural grace and dedication to reach the gauntlet, no matter how far it is from your grasp...your dream is no longer impossible. And you're the one who decided that...not me"

Sumire: "Huh?"

Sumire looked surprised at what her coach had just said.

Coach Hiraguchi: "You didn't even realise it did you? Today's the first time you've told me you would win on an international level. Until today, you'd only tell me 'I hope I win'"

Sumire: "Oh!"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Perhaps you even have someone special...the person who makes you wanna dance just for them..."

Hiraguchi looked back at you from the corner of your eye, giving you a grin.

Sumire: "Well...that's...um...I...uh..."

Coach Hiraguchi: "Seems you haven't made a total transformation just yet"

You: "I kinda like her like this though"

Coach Hiraguchi: "You probably noticed her attitude change way before me, am I right?"

You: "Something like that..."

Sumire: "Huh? Wait...you knew too senpai?!"

Coach Hiraguchi: "It's good to hear you have someone who really understands you in your corner Sumire. Your performance today was truly impressive. I'm looking forward to your next lesson already"  
  
Sumire: "Coach....me too!"

Sumire gave her teacher a beaming smile, happy to hear she was so truly impressed by her performance. With that, Hiraguchi left, you and Sumire alone in the gymnasium once more.

Sumire: "Coach Hiraguchi...liked my routine..."

You: "Only natural. It was all you after all..."

Sumire: "You knew didn't you?"

You: "Back in the Metaverse. I took your ribbon off...but your outfit stayed..."

Sumire looked shocked, wondering how she had missed such a crucial detail in that moment. You slowly walked over towards Sumire, taking her hand in yours gently.

You: "You can finally stand side by side with Kasumi...able to show her your own strength..."

Sumire: "F/n..."

You slowly took her in your arms, Sumire shaking from everything she was being overwhelmed by.

Sumire: "Oh dear...t-this is definitely not helping with my nerves right now...I feel like my heart is gonna burst..."

You: "Too bad...cus I'm never letting you go..."

Sumire: "...good"

Sumire wrapped her arms tight around you, the two of you staying so close to one another in the empty space of the gymnasium.

Sumire: "If I can just hang onto this warm place in my mind...I feel I can push myself further than I've ever gone before"

You: "I'll be sure to remind you of that place...every day we're together..."

You pulled away from her only a moment, pressing your lips against hers softly as you shared a warm kiss with one another. As soon as it parted, you opened your eyes to see Sumire, the loving gaze of her melting your heart as she spoke.

Sumire: "I love you F/n-senpai...now and forever"

_~The Next Day - After School~_

Futaba: "We should be clear to secure our route by today. Not much left on the maps that we haven't gotten to"

Yusuke: "Perfect. I do believe I have spent enough time here to create an adequate calling card for when Maruki's deadline is upon us"

Akechi: "I guess there's no time to waste then. Let us depart"

You entered into the Palace outside of Odaiba, reality distorting as the hazy view of Maruki's Palace became more solid. Reaching the elevator once more, you all piled in, ready to finish exploring this place. As you entered into the ivory coloured interior of Maruki's realm, you rushed through the corridors you had become familiar with, wanting to get back to where you had been as quickly as possible. Your group acted like a well oiled machine at this point, having plenty knowledge of Maruki's defenses and forces to make quick work of them on your way up to the top. Occasionally, you passed by the hidden away rooms you had watched Maruki's memories on, being reminded of the struggles that had led him to this point. The fate of his lover Rumi was a sad one for sure, and you understood the want to help people more than most...but Maruki's way wasn't right. You refused to be granted the life you wished for at the cost of your own free will...and neither did any of the others who fought by your side. You continued down the halls with that point in your mind, needing to focus on it to make battling Maruki's reality easier on your own conscience.

Ann: "Huh...who is..."

Makoto: "Joker...ahead of us"

You were pulled out of your thoughts by your allies, all of them having seemingly seem something ahead of you. The group was almost back to where you had been before, and any Shadows in your way could be dealt with swiftly...

...but this wasn't that...

This was a figure, not clouded in black with a mask on their face like the foes you had fought before...this was something else. Your group stopped in its tracks, curious as to what stood in their way. As you walked cautiously closer to the being, they turned around...a familiar visage now face to face with you...

...one you had hoped not to see...

The Other You: "Was wondering when you'd turn up..."


	55. Thinking Things Through

Hey there everyone! So right off the heels of my birthday, today is actually an important day for me too, as it marks my 5 year anniversary of writing on Wattpad. Honestly has been an amazing five years, with lots of bumps on the way. However, I can gladly say I have never felt more happy writing than I do now, and I look forward to seeing how my community expands on Discord, AO3, Patreon, and many more places. And speaking of Patreon, I have another shoutout to give today, for my newest patron by the name of [Archend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archend/pseuds/Archend) here on AO3, or [ArchendP5](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ArchendP5) on Wattpad. Always happy to see the Patreon grow and I appreciate your continued support of my work Archend, hopefully I can begin to add more and more rewards to make your backing worth the donation. Thanks again! Another chapter on the shorter end today, but the next one will most likely be quite long...as we get close to reaching the end of the main story. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Yusuke: "How...can this be?"

Your friends stared at the mirror image of you in front of them, shocked at what they were now looking at as dozens if questions flooded into their mind.

Makoto: "It's...a cognitive being right? But I thought Maruki already knew we were going to fight him"

The Other You: "Well, you're half right"

Ann: "Huh?"

The Other You: "I guess you could say I embody the last bits of hope Maruki has that you'll accept all this"

Akechi: "Aw...how revoltingly touching..."

You took a few steps forward, having been silent the entire time you stared at this version of you. Getting a better look at it, it was dressed in the same lab coats of the Shadows.

You: "So this is how he sees me..."

The Other You: "Surprised?"

You: "A little. I was expecting to be just another one of his patients"

The Other You: "Well, we both know that's a lie. You're much more than that to him"

You remained on guard in front of this cognitive being, the relationship you shared with Maruki being turned against you somewhat.

You: "Are you going to fight us?"

The Other You: "No. Like I said, I embody the hope Maruki has you'll accept this reality. And in this reality...I'm done fighting"

With that being said, you walked past the being, continuing on your way without a second thought.

You: "Let's go"

Futaba: "O-Oh...okay..."

The rest of your allies quickly followed behind you, the cognitive version of yourself making no moves to stop them. You wanted to get away from this thing as quickly as possible, so you could continue on with your mission without hesitation.

The Other You: "It still hurts for him you know..."

You stopped in your tracks, instinctively clenching your fist as you heard those words. The rest of your allies turned back around, wondering what it meant.

Sumire: "What...hurts?"

The Other You: "His leg. He's just gotten better at hiding it..."

Sumire looked at you, hoping you could disprove what this individual was saying, but your silence is all you could offer...

The Other You: "He still gets nightmares too...those were a lot harder to-"

You: "Stop..."

Your friends turned to you as you spoke in a serious tone, taking a deep breath as you turned around and walked back towards the other you.

You: "I never told Maruki either of those..."

The Other You: "It wasn't hard for him to figure out...you always did have a knack for putting others before yourself after all. I think the fact the two of you share that in common is something he really likes about you"

Akechi: "Can we just kill this thing and move on already? I've had it up to here with all this sentimental-"

You: "Hey Akechi. Do me a favour for once?"

You looked over to Crow, staring razor sharp dagger straight at him as you spoke in a clear stern tone.

You: "Shut up"

Akechi seemed a bit surprised by the sheer venom your words held, quickly following your instructions to hold his tongue as you spoke with your mirror image.

You: "What do you want?"

The Other You: "What's it look like? For you to really think this thing through"

You: "I've already made up my mind...I can't accept any of this"

The Other You: "This is what you and Maruki worked towards all that time. Every one of those sessions together continued to feed his wish to save everyone"

You: "Precisely why I have to be the one to stop him"

The Other You: "All he's doing is rewarding you for all your help. Why do you think I'm dressed up like this? He feels indebted to you, and the happiness you're so desperate to throw away was your gift for getting him this far"

You: "My happiness deserves to be earned...not handed to me on a silver platter"

The Other You: "Earned? You forget the part where you killed a god for all this? Haven't you done enough? The Phantom Thieves were all about helping people...and because of all that fighting, you now have the chance to help everyone! Don't you want that?"

You hung your head slightly, knowing that more than anything, you did wish everyone could be helped...but that wasn't the real world...and Maruki's reality wasn't the right solution.

You: "You're right...I do wish I could help everyone...but I cant. This way...sacrificing free will...sacrificing reality...sacrificing Sumire...I can't accept it"

The Other You: "Even if that means countless will go on suffering?"

You: "...I'll just have to live with that..."

The Other You: "Ever carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders...that really is typical us..."

The cognitive being sighed out, saddened by your response unsurprisingly. He then turned to look at the others, addressing them all.

The Other You: "And what about all you? Are you comfortable with him going back to how he was?"

You: "Leave them out of this"

The Other You: "Why should I? This concerns them just as much as it concerns you. Don't they deserve to know how much their stoic leader sacrifices for them every day? He hides so much from you all...because he has to. He carries so much pain and trauma for someone so young"

Your hand moved practically on its own, pulling out your pistol and placing against the creature's head. You needed it to shut up...but it was unimpressed by your threat, continuing to speak.

The Other You: "Bottling all that up...keeping it hidden for their sakes...it's not healthy. Maruki can take all that away...F/n can finally be at ease and live the life of a normal highschooler"

Ryuji took a step forward towards your mirror image, gently placing a hand on your pistol and lowering it down. You were scared that everyone had to hear all this, not wanting them to know everything you had kept secret from them...out of fear of losing them...but you had no choice now...you only hoped they would understand why you did what you did...

Ryuji: "I'd honestly like more than anything for him to be happy. For us to just hang out without a care in the world y'know? But...that ain't real. The real world is ugly man...all of us know that better than most"

The Other You: "It doesn't have to be Ryuji...you have that choice now"

Ryuji: "I get that...but I feel like...it kinda should be. We all started the Phantom Thieves cus of the stuff we went through, and because of that...we saved so many people. Maruki's the same right? That girl...Rumi was it? He's trying to do all this because of her, right?"

The cognitive being nodded gently, allowing Ryuji to finish what he had to say.

Ryuji: "If Maruki has his way...then nobody will ever feel pain again. Which yeah, sounds awesome...but if a small bit of pain can drive something as amazing as the Phantom Thieves...or all this? Maybe it ain't such a bad thing after all..."

Ryuji stared down the other you with a look of pure determination as he spoke.

Ryuji: "I'm gonna fight for the world we had before, and once I'm back, I'll keep tryna make a difference, even if I ain't a Phantom Thief"

He then turned to you, taking his mask off as he put his hand on your shoulder.

Ryuji: "I always knew you hid a lotta crap away in that head of yours. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, or any time soon...but I'll always be here for you whenever you wanna talk man"

Ryuji gave you a thumbs up and a grin, with you trying your hardest not to cry from the fact you could say you had such an honest and caring friend. As he stood there, the others, not including Akechi, walked towards you, taking their masks off as they spoke.

Ann: "We're all here for you"

Haru: "Whenever you need us"

Yusuke: "It's only natural of course, you help us so much"

Morgana: "About time you started dumping your problems on us for once"

Makoto: "It would be a nice change of pace"

Futaba: "So we'll all wait until you're ready. Okay?"

You were overwhelmed by all of their support, having expected them to be heartbroken that after everything, you still hid things from them. Instead, they were understanding, knowing you had demons locked away and prepared to wait until you were ready to talk about them. The only one who had yet to speak was Sumire, but she didn't need to say a word. Her gaze gave away how she felt, a warm smile on her face that said more than any amount of words could. You had been there for her from the beginning, Sumire having relied on you so much...and she was more than willing to return the favour whenever you wanted. Standing together, you turned to face the cognitive you, letting it speak once more.

The Other You: "It really is incredible how far you've all come, even Maruki thinks that"

You: "I really am sorry, but I can't agree to his terms"

The Other You: "I know....I just want you to understand what you're walking back into. The trauma you carry will be strenuous to beat...and there's no guarantee handling it won't create new hardships you'll have to face. Sumire did okay with your support, but that tendency of yours to put others before yourself will only make things harder. You...you could lose them...or even lose her. All of the things you'll have to handle when you go back...it won't be easy..."

You: "Nothing worth doing ever is..."

You walked on with the others, passing by the cognitive being once more. Out of the corner of your eye as you passed it, you could swear you could see it smiling. You couldn't stop to confirm it though, you had a job to do...and nothing would stand in your way...

???: "How delightful..."

The sudden unknown voice came from the depths of your soul, feeling familiar to you despite having never heard it before. You stopped in your tracks, placing your hand on your heart as you listened to it.

???: "It seems the stage is set...and your world has been chosen. You are free to walk down your path without fear of mistake...with my true form at your side..."

In the depth of your heart, you felt something, the familiar mask of Arsène being faced with the will of the people Satanael. Together in your heart, their forms faded, being replaced with another. This form was clad once more in red, a simple shirt and tie underneath it's jacket, golden claws on its gloves, and a mechanical set of wings strewn out behind it. As the vision faded, your mind focused on its name...feeling as if you had known it all this time...

Raoul

You: "...so this is what it feels like..."

_~The Next Day - Lunchtime~_

Ann: "So...tomorrow's the final day huh?"

Hatu: "We've done all we can, we just have to wait until Dr. Maruki contacts F/n now"

Makoto: "Right. We have our route secured, and know what his defenses are like"

You: "We still have to deal with the doc himself though..."

Morgana: "There's no telling what that might be like. We'll just have to go in on guard"

Sumire: "Right!"

You tucked into another part of your bento as you continued on, enjoying the rich flavours as you did. The entire lunch, your friends had kept to their word, none of them bringing up what had happened with your doppelganger, and just enjoying a regular lunch together as friends. You weren't sure when you would be ready to let them in...but you were happy you now knew they would stand by you when you did.

Ryuji: "Don't sweat it! F/n's got that rad new Persona of his after all!"

You: "Still getting the hang of it really, but it seems strong. Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later"

Morgana: "Better late than never I suppose"

You all continued eating and chatting away in the courtyard, occasionally quietening down whenever a group of students would pass to make sure they didn't hear your discussions.

Ann: "Hey uh, can't believe I'm asking this...but have any of you guys seen Akechi?"

Ryuji: "Hm? Whadd'ya mean?"

Ann: "He hasn't been active in chat all day"

Makoto: "Come to think of it, he has quite distant after he regrouped with us yesterday...more than usual..."

Haru: "Perhaps he learned something of importance from the other F/n?"

Sumire: "Maybe...did he say anything to you senpai?"

You: "Not a word"

You pulled out your phone, sending off a text message to Akechi asking what was going on with him. Considering his view on your friends, you were probably the only person he would voluntarily respond to at this point, awaiting an answer as you continued eating.

You: "He's probably just off carving through Shadows in Mementos or something"

Ryuji: "Long as he's here when we deal with Maruki. Dude's a whack job but he definitely attracts attention in fights. Anyways, onto the fun stuff! I was thinking for our after party once we take down Maruki-"

Makoto: "Wait, you're already planning the party?"

Ann: "Someone's jumping the gun a bit"

Ryuji: "Relax. Ain't ever been a threat the Phantom Thieves couldn't take down. So, as I was saying-"

Sumire: "Sorry...but uh...we kinda already have plans"

You gazed over at your lover, surprised at her assertiveness of the situation, sticking by her wish to ride the ferris wheel with you once this was all over.

Ryuji: "Wait for real?!"

Makoto: "You two were already planning as well?"

Ann: "Say no more! We'll totally be out of your hair!"

Ryuji: "Fiiine, I guess we can push the party back a few days..."

You: "Heh, thanks man..."

Ryuji: "You're lucky I'm such an understanding bro to you dude"

Ryuji ruffled up your hair lightly, his signature grin on his face as he did.

Makoto: "I should probably get going. I have to stop by the student council office before classes start up"

Ryuji: "Yeah...same here. Ushimaru got pissed at me running in the halls so I gotta go see him before class"

Ann: "Guess I'll see ya guys later then. We got English next, right F/n?"

You: "Yup, got something to look forward to"

Haru: "See you all later!"

The group began to split up and head their separate ways to class. As you packed up the emptied box that once housed your bento, Sumire leant up and gave you a peck on the cheek, a smile on her face.

You: "Don't you need to be getting to classes too?"

Sumire: "We have a bit of time. Besides, I actually needed to talk to you about something senpai"

You: "Sure, what's up?"

Sumire: "Well, after my routine went over so well with coach, I started thinking up lots of new moves I could try. And well, I think I came up with one of those combo attacks you like to do by accident. It would be nice to add my own personal flair to our final fight"

Morgana: "Oooh, really? Would definitely be a big help to have another manoeuvre at our disposal. What did you have in mind?"

Sumire proceeded to explain her idea, with you able to follow along thanks to your knowledge of gymnastics you had grown over your year together. After the explanation, and exchanging a few notes, you had the workings of a good attack.

Sumire: "With this move...I feel like I'll be able to honour Kasumi properly for our final battle. So, how bout it senpai?"

You: "Can't wait to try it"

Morgana: "It definitely won't be like anything I've seen before. I'm looking forward to the show"

Sumire: "I won't let you down!"

Sumire gave you a sincere smile, happy to be of help to you. Slowly however, her smile faded, as she continued to speak with you.

Sumire: "Quite frankly, I wish we didn't have to fight Dr. Maruki soon"

You: "Same here, but he made his choice, and we made ours"

Sumire: "I suppose you're right. I just hope that I can show him that I truly wish to live as Sumire now. If he's see's that I was able to recover from what I did...maybe it'll change how he feels..."

You: "Here's hoping..."

With that, the bell finally rung, both of you needing to return to your classes for the rest of the day.

Sumire: "See you later senpai. I have practice today but maybe I can come over to Leblanc in the evening?"

You: "Sounds like a plan"

With your evening plans set up, you and Sumire embraced, sharing a quick kiss before heading your separate ways. Thoughts of the Metaverse and your climactic battle with Maruki stayed at the forefront of your mind for the rest of the school day, a volatile mix of emotions concocted in your mind as you were made to battle someone who you truly believed did nothing wrong...

_~The Next Day - Evening~_

Maruki: "I definitely missed this place. Sakura-san trained you well...this coffee is quite lovely"

You: "Want another cup?"

Maruki: "Thank you, but I think this is enough for me tonight"

Maruki took another deep sip from his cup, the doctor sat opposite you in Leblanc. As you had expected, he had come to see you the day before his deadline, ready to hear your final decision and possibly to receive your calling card.

Maruki: "I had a chat with your cognitive self the other day. I must say, it seems your mentality struck a chord with him...I was quite surprised how much my own creation understood your viewpoint"

You: "Feeling betrayed?"

Maruki: "Haha...perhaps a little..."

Maruki stayed down at his cup for a moment, collecting his thoughts before continuing.

Maruki: "It's good to see Yoshizawa-san is doing-"

You: "If you're going to bring her up...call her by her name..."

You looked at Maruki sternly, not wanting to be aggressive with him,but wanting him to know that from now on...she was Sumire...no one else...

Maruki: "My apologies. I'm glad Sumire is doing well"

You: "She had a rough patch, but we worked through it. She's a strong girl"

Maruki: "I see...no, that's great news. Are you two back together?"

You: "Starting from scratch actually. She's a new person after all, only right I treat her as such"

Maruki: "Fair enough. I suppose we should get down to business since I'm here. I heard what your view is from the other you, but need to confirm it myself. So...is there truly no way we can resolve this without fighting?"

You: "Maruki...I get why you're doing all this..."

Maruki's gaze widened a bit in response to that, before softening once more.

Maruki: "So you did see what happened with Rumi..."

You: "I'm sorry you lost her"

Maruki: "It's quite alright. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant she could live a life filled with joy and kindness. She's living her life to the fullest in this reality you deemed to be 'fake'"

You: "I understand more than anyone not wanting someone you love to suffer from the trauma of their past. But the same way you're doing this for Rumi...I have to do this for Sumire"

Maruki: "I'm not doing this just for her though. I want all of you to live just as happily as she is"

You: "I get that, and we're all grateful. But when you decided to force this gift of yours upon us, you tried to rob us of the right to even refuse it"

Maruki: "...somehow I knew you would see it like that...like he did..."

You: "Huh?"

You looked at Maruki confused, wondering what he had meant. The good doctor leaned back in his seat, looking over towards the entrance as he spoke.

Maruki: "You're here too...aren't you Akechi-kun?"

The front door quickly swung open, the detective prince walking through it with a scowl on his face.

Akechi: "You caught me"

Maruki: "Oh, it was just a hunch"

You: "Akechi? What are you doing here?"

Maruki: "I'm afraid there was one final piece of all this I had hidden away from you all this time. I truly didn't want to tell you this way...considering the circumstances..."

You: "Tell me what?"

Akechi: "It's quite simple...you see...I am most likely deceased in the true reality"

Unsurprisingly, this news shocked you, having come to accept Akechi's status as living after all this time together.

You: "What?"

Maruki: "I had to. After hearing about the tragic fate Akechi-kun met in Shido's Palace, I wanted more than anything to create a reality where the two of you could have a fresh start. The relationship you share is truly remarkable, and seeing it cut off so abruptly due to the circumstances was something I refused to accept"

You: "And you...knew this?"

You turned to Akechi, your look of betrayal doing nothing to change the stoic expression on his face as he spoke.

Akechi: "I lacked conclusive evidence. The only thing I was certain of was the gap in my memory between Shido's Palace and meeting up with you once more. There were also the cases of Wakaba Isshiki and President Okumura...how could I not find all that suspicious?"

You: "But...what you told me before...about how you escaped..."

Akechi: "I needed something that would satiate your curiosity. The last thing I needed was you getting all sentimental about the prospect of being responsible for my end once more and giving up on taking down Maruki"

You:: "So you used me..."

Akechi: "Did you truly expect anything else after all this time?"

Akechi smirked at you lightly, making your blood boil ever so slightly.

Maruki: "Once again, I truly am sorry you had to find out like this. I never wanted it to feel like I was holding Akechi-kun hostage, but I thought you deserved to hear this before you made your final decision"

You: "Glad someone isn't lying to me at least..."

Maruki stood up from where he had been sat, taking his empty cup over to the counter for you to clean later whilst leaving his payment next to it.

Maruki: "I won't ask for your decision now, it seems the two of you have a lot to talk about after all. Tomorrow then...if you don't show up, I'll take that as you finally accepting this world I have created for you. Otherwise...we'll just have to see where things go..."

You: "Here. Gotta do things by the book"

You took out the calling card from your pocket, flicking it from your grasp and into Maruki's, the doctor reading it softly.

Maruki: "Takuto Maruki has committed the great sin of creating an overblown self-righteous reality granting people's wishes. However, we will not soak ourselves in this false happiness, and we will overcome our pain and move forward. As a result, we will not accept your salvation. Thus, we will steal your distorted desires and take back our future. From the Phantom Thieves..."

He placed the item in his pocket, a small smile on his face as he continued.

Maruki: "Definitely not holding any punches huh? It's fine though, I understand...and I've heard your calling"

You: "See you tomorrow..."

Maruki: "I'd rather not... goodnight you two"

With that, the gentle madman left, the bell of Leblanc's front door echoing as you were now only with Akechi...

Akechi: "There is nothing we need to discuss. Just do your job and-"

You grabbed Akechi tightly by the collar, slamming him up against the front door as your grip shook in anger.

You: "Even after all this...you still couldn't be honest with me? Just once?!"

Akechi: "I will never accept his reality. I will carve my own path..."

You: "That won't matter if you're dead!"

Akechi: "So what? That's the path I chose. All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki. Or are you really so spineless that you'd fold over some bullshit trivial threat on my life?"

You: "Don't oversimplify this! You commited so many crimes...hurt so many people...but you shouldn't have to atone for all that with your life! There has to be a better-"

Akechi: "Let me put this into words that emotional little head of yours can understand: If you don't do this...Sumire Yoshizawa will die...and the ghost of her sister will live in her place for the rest of her days"

His words hit like a truck, forcefully overriding every part of you that was beginning to doubt if you were okay with leaving Akechi to his fate. Your grip on the detective slowly weakened, putting him back down on the ground and hanging your head as he adjusted his attire casually.

Akechi: "Is that something you can live with?"

You: "...of course not..."

Akechi: "Then I want to hear you say it. Aloud. What do you intend to do?"

You: "...we're stopping Maruki..."

Akechi: "...good...we have to win this...no matter what..."

Akechi gave you a smile, what you honestly believed to be the first true one he had ever given you...was just a shame these were the circumstances.

Akechi: "By the way...I've been here for quite some time and have yet to receive any service. That old man who owns this place must be training you quite poorly if it takes you this long to even serve a regular..."

Akechi took a seat at the counter, a cocky grin on his face. You rolled your eyes as you got into position opposite him, accepting this was his way of giving you as much time together as you could before your final battle tomorrow...to come to terms with what would happen once you were back...

You: "Coming right up..."

You began to work on his coffee, knowing exactly how he liked it from what Sojiro had served you all that time ago...

Akechi: "...if I truly am dead in our reality...you know what's going to happen to you...don't you?"

You: "...yeah..."

Akechi: "...will you tell them?"

You finished up the coffee, handing it to your rival as you responded to him quietly, a somber expression on your face...

You: "I don't know..."


	56. I Believe

Here it is folks. The moment you've all been waiting for. I put in a lotta hours to make sure this got finished on time, and I truly hope you all love reading it. Getting to this point has been an incredible ride, and I'm happy for each and every one of you who joined me on this journey. There will be plenty more to come in this story...but for now...the grand finale of this act. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Makoto: "Alright, we're all here"

Haru: "It's time...our final battle"

Morgana: "That's right. Maruki came by last night and we handed him the calling card"

Akechi: "The time of discussion with him has passed. I hope you're all ready for this"

You: "Ready as I can be"

You all huddled around the meeting table in your room, getting your pre-Palace checks out of the way for the last time. It was finally February third...the deadline Maruki had set for you all. You were determined to go back to your true reality, and Maruki was the only thing standing in your way. No matter what...you refused to lose today...

Akechi: "Good, I was skeptical all of you would show if I'm honest"

Ryuji: "Heh, ain't no way we're gonna run now. We're gonna confront doc in his Palace, show him what's up, and get back to our reality...right F/n?"

You: "Yeah..."

You tried to hide the thoughts running in the back of your mind as best you could, knowing you needed a clear and level head for all this. It seemed to work, none of your allies any the wiser as to what you were thinking about.

Yusuke: "It appears we're all ready"

Morgana: "It's time to take back what belongs to us...our own reality!"

Ann: "Right!"

Futaba: "We should get going. Would totally suck if rush hour was the reason we lost our reality"

With a jump up from her seat, Futaba was the first to lead the charge downstairs, your friends following after her. As Akechi passed, he gave you a knowing glance, clearly aware of what you failed to mention to your friends. Now alone in your room, you took one final look around the loft that had housed you for so long, dusty as always, but now filled with decorations, each the key to a memory with your friends. You took a deep breath, centering yourself as best you could.

You: "Gonna miss this place..."

With that, you joined up with the others, all of you heading out to the train station and departing towards Odaiba as fast as you could. Morgana had hopped in your bag with you, Sumire and Akechi with you as well as you rode the train. You stayed silent all the way, trying to keep your center for what lay ahead. You jumped in surprise a bit as you felt a hand on yours, turning to see Sumire with a look of concern on her face.

Sumire: "Are you nervous?"

You: "... something like that..."

Sumire: "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too, but I know we can do this. I'm ready to show Maruki just how much I've grown, and for all of us to go back to our own reality"

Sumire gave you a determined grin, warming your heart ever so slightly, but also wavering your composure a bit. The train ride was over soon after that, all four of you exiting from the station and meeting up with the others as you began a walk to the stadium.

_~Evening~_

Ryuji: "Gah, I got butterflies in my stomach! They're making me hungry! Hey, think it's too late to stop for food or something?"

Morgana: "Uh...yeah? Duh..."

Makoto: "I'll be happy to treat you to ramen after this...if we survive of course"

Ann: "Another amazing pep talk from our school prez"

Makoto: "S-Sorry...just nervous..."

Haru: "I believe we all are, but I'm sure we'll be fine!"

Sumire: "Right! We've all come far, and I'm sure we can do this!"

You had finally arrived at the stadium, the hazy image of Maruki's Palace more prominent than ever, showing how close reality was to merging with the Metaverse permanently.

Ann: "Well...this is it..."

Yusuke: "Indeed..."

Everyone began to take out their phones, opening up the app as they got ready to jump into the Palace for the last time. This was the last moment you had before things got serious...the last moment you had to tell them...

You: "Hey...guys?"

They all turned to face you, the friends you cared for so much. Every single one of them had grown so immensely in your time together, and every moment you had spent with them had truly been a blessing. You treasured them all...and here they were...fighting to return to a reality where you could all be together...

...at least that's what they thought...

If you told them now, they'd hesitate...you hated how much that sounded just like something Akechi would say, but now wasn't the time for any hesitation...you couldn't do that to them. You would have to grit your teeth and smile...hoping they would forgive you for hiding this one final thing from them...

You: "Thank you...for everything...I...I love you all..."

They expressions softened, each of them giving you a sincere and caring smile that made your heart break with each one. With that final proclamation to them...it was time. You pulled out your phone, swiping along the pages until you saw the Meta-Nav...hoping this time it would finally be removed from your device for good. You loaded it up and tapped on Maruki's entry, reality waving and distorting as you felt the familiar feeling of your phantom clothes upon you. You took the path up to the elevator, stopping as you saw the familiar sight of the Velvet Room door, Lavenza guarding it as always. From afar, your gazes locked, the young girl giving you a simple smile and a bow, bidding you good luck on your final battle. You piled into the elevator, taking the ride up to begin your final run through the Palace. The elevator doors opened as you adjusted your gloves.

You: "Let's go"

You sprinted off, the rest of your main squad sticking with you while the others hung back a bit. Through the winding corridors of Maruki's Palace you ran, feeling the rush of the breeze as you surged with energy. The place was on high alert but that was not cause for alarm...it just meant you didn't need to waste any time for stealth. Each Shadow you saw you sprinted at without hesitation, using what you had learnt from Ryuji to tear their masks away at such high speeds to destroy them on impact. You continued your assault on the Palace, swinging up to a nearby area with your grapple hook to progress. As you were in the air, you spotted another enemy, throwing your hook around it and being pulled to it at lightning speeds. The creature was unable to react in time as you practically choke slammed it, tearing away its mask as you did and destroying it in the process.

Yusuke: "My word..."

Ann: "Look at him go..."

Ryuji: "Hey Violet...we taught him that right?"

Akechi: "Now isn't the time to gawk, we're on the clock here you imbeciles"

Makoto: "Rather crudely put but yes, we should keep up"

The conversation far behind you quickly ceased as the others found a way up to join you, continuing to follow you as you made your way to the treasure.

Futaba: "It shouldn't take us long if we keep this pace. Keep at it Joker!"

After working your way up, you were getting close to the top, having reach the main entrance way towards Maruki's 'garden of eden'. Another Shadow stood in your way, with you tearing off its mask at lightning speeds. It didn't seem the force was enough to take this one down however, the Shadow transforming into its full form. You quickly leapt back and got into position with the others.

You: "Oracle?"

Futaba: "It's already pretty beat up from that move you did on it, thing is barely standing"

Sumire: "Perfect! How about we try that move senpai? We'll deal with it quick!"

You nodded in agreement, backing up and getting into position. In a fluid motion you, flung your grapple hook out onto one of the supports above you, retracting yourself towards it at high speeds. As you did, Sumire leapt into the air in your path, being caught by you as you continued on.

Sumire: "Shall we?"

Now swinging through the air, you circled around the Shadow on your line, peppering it with bullets from every angle as Sumire held onto you tight. When you thought it properly riddled with holes, you swung up and launched Sumire down towards the creature.

You: "All yours!"

With grace, she sliced and diced through the Shadow a myriad of times, performing a duet with an invisible partner. In an instant, the strikes suddenly appeared on the monster, shredding it to pieces as you landed next to Sumire posing. She quickly toon your hand and spun herself around it, bowing her body down as you held her up for your final pose. You just added a little something extra for the finale, giving her a kiss as she was held in your arms, taking her off guard a bit before she kissed you back and you pulled her back up to her feet.

Sumire: "W-What was that?"

You: "Thought we needed a cherry on top for the end"

Sumire: "O-Oh...well...I liked it..."

Ryuji: "Save the flirting for later you two!"

With the Shadow out of your way, you entered into the garden once more, passing by the puzzles you had previously completely and finally taking the elevator up to where you last saw the treasure.

Maruki: "I see you made it"

The voice was booming all around you, no clear source as to where it was coming from. Despite that though, you knew Maruki had to be close, almost at the peak of his lab.

Maruki: "Come on up. I'll meet with you in the center of paradise"

With a flash of light, a new staircase was formed, allowing you to progress up into uncharted territory of the Palace.

Akechi: "So kind of him to make a path up to him. Let's go finish this"

Sumire: "Right!"

You flung out your line, extending it out as high as you could up the stairs before flying upwards, leaving your allies on the ground.

You: "Enjoy the stairs!"

Ryuji: "Hey! No fair man!"

You gave your friend a cocky grin as you sped up, landing high up on the stairwell. You knew it wouldn't be smart to progress without the others though, using your time alone to ready your mind for what you hoped and prayed to be your final battle...your track record on that wasn't exactly the best after all. You continued to wait around until the others joined up with you once more, a few of them clearly upset about the amount of stairs they were being made to climb.

Ryuji: "Paradise my ass... where's the frickin elevator?!"

You: "Need a breather?"

Ryuji: "Nah...this stuff ain't nothing compared to track"

Quickly recovering, Ryuji gave you a thumbs up, everyone ready to continue on as you ascended higher and higher.

Ryuji: "We're all ready...let's do this Joker!"

Morgana: "Try to be a bit more cautious than last time?"

Ryuji: "No way THAT is gonna happen!"

Haru: "I'm sure everything will be alright. It's just like we always do"

Ann: "Mhm! Just another job for us Phantom Thieves!"

Futaba: "We're totally max level by now, this'll be a cinch!"

Sumire: "Almost there! I think I can see the top!"

Akechi: "About time I got to fight him for real"

Makoto: "I'll give this my all!"

Yusuke: "Our grand finale is finally here!"

You reached the pinnacle of the climb, ready for the battle ahead. The sky darkened around you as you entered a large arena, Maruki standing in its center, clad in his white suit as always as he turned to face you.

Maruki: "Thank you for coming. I guess I have your answer..."

You: "I'm sorry..."

Maruki: "As am I. So...let's begin"

Maruki took a few steps towards you as he spoke, clearly confident in the battle he was about to undertake.

Maruki: "If you win, my heart will be changed. However, if I win, my reality becomes the true reality...and I will be able to overwrite all of existence with my own cognition. I'm not holding back anymore!"

The ground around you began to rumble, Maruki's Palace clearly being affected by it's rulers speech to you all.

Maruki: "Just as you have your own beliefs, I too have no intentions of changing my plans for reality. No matter what happens to me in the end, I will fox this torturous world! That...is my own rebellion!"

With those words spoken, Maruki was engulfed in a radiant light, all of you blocking your gazes from it until it slowly began to subside. The good doctor still stood in front of you, but now dressed different, a golden mask to match his clothes of the same metal, with a pure white caped strewn over him, and a staff in his hand.

Yusuke: "His apparel just..."

Maruki: "And I believe you called forth your power like this: Persona"

From behind him, came a hulking construct, what looked to be a gilded coffin now floating behind Maruki, dozens of tendrils wrapping and protruding from it.

Morgana: "No way...so Maruki really does have a Persona!"

Maruki: "I'd regret not pointing this out to you...but you shouldn't mistake our powers as equal"

You: "That's my line. We've been at this far longer than you have Maruki, and you're not the first would be god to stand in our way!"

You took a step towards the adult you still truly believed to be your friend, your friends standing alongside you as you faced him. Swiftly, each and every one of you tore off your masks, an armada of Persona's ready to face Maruki in this final duel. The doctor slowly turned to his Persona, speaking to it in a soft tone.

Maruki: "It's time Azathoth...our final battle has come"

Sumire: "Dr Maruki..."

Maruki: "I have to do this!"

Wasting no time, Maruki's tendrils began to extend towards you all, everyone being forced to scatter as they did. You had hoped your numbers would make this an easy fight, but the amount of appendages now battling you evened the odds unfortunately. Wanting to lower the amount of targets to deal with, everyone set about taking down the tendrils one by one, quickly finding out they each had their own strengths and weaknesses. Once a few of them had been taken down, you spotted an opening, having Raoul hold back some of the tendrils as you lunged at Maruki with your blade. As you did however, lightning fast vines erupted from Azathoth, blocking your blade and flinging you backwards violently. As soon as you landed, you recalled Raoul, your mask reappearing on your face.

Makoto: "You okay Joker?"

You: "I'm good, you all saw that right?"

Makoto: "Yes, his Persona's protecting him, we probably wont be able to land a good hit til we-"

Ryuji: "Watch out!"

Skull's warning was right on time, you and Makoto ducking just fast enough to avoid a tendril swiping at you. Returning your attention to Maruki, you could see him beginning to regenerate the Persona's lost limbs, undoing all your hard work.

Yusuke: "Oracle! We need a plan of attack!"

Futaba: "We won't be able to get at him or his Persona with those things in the way, and they all have their own weaknesses"

You: "Coordinate the others and get them into position ready to take them out all at once. Once the tendrils are down, I'll hit them both hard!"

Futaba: "Sounds-...gah! Watch out! Above you!"

Looking up, you saw dozens of spheres of blue energy charging up, getting ready to rain down on you all.

Makoto: "Persona!"

Makoto rushed to tear off her mask, hitting your opponents with a magical effect, weakening their abilities in time with Maruki's attack. As the spheres rained down on you, their aim worsened, making them easier to dodge for you all, and less damaging for anyone who got hit.

Morgana: "Nice save Queen!"

You: "Listen to Oracle and get into position!"

Makoto: "Right!"

You did your part to weaken the tendrils as your allies got into position, switching between Persona's to hit them with area of effect strikes to damage them slightly.

Futaba: "We're all in position!"

You: "Go!"

With that, every appendage was cut down in an instant, opening a hole for you to attack as you swapped Persona's.

You: "Yoshitsune!"

With the warrior clad in crimson armour as your side, you ordered him to attack, multiple slashes of dark crimson energy hitting Maruki and his Persona, damaging them plenty.

Maruki: "Nngh...not bad...but we've only just begun!"

Azathoth began to rise up behind Maruki, a black miasma engulfing it and dozens more tendrils began pouring out of the cracks in its metalwork. With a final horrible scream, it now stood higher behind Maruki, ready to attack once more.

Maruki: "So let's move on!"

Futaba: "Huh? He's getting stronger?! Be careful!"

Maruki outstretched his hand once more, a bright light hitting you and causing your head to ache for a brief moment.

Futaba: "Nnh! What was that just now?"

Maruki: "Sakura-chan...you don't have to give up your life with your mother. Just stop this"

Al Azif began to waver in the air, clearly affected by whatever Maruki was doing to Futaba.

Futaba: "No...I won't be selfish again! I'll move on with my life...with my new family!"

Maruki: "So be it..."

With another wave of his hand, your felt your head pound once more, still unsure as to what Maruki was doing and how it was affecting you.

Ryuji: "Sorry doc, but a migraine ain't gonna stop me from kicking your ass! Persona!"

Skull tore off his mask and point at the target he wished to attack. For some reason though, nothing came, the Persona making no moves again Maruki.

Ryuji: "W-What the heck?! I can't hit em with lightning!"

Morgana: "Don't tell me...he's altering reality!"

Ann: "Skull! Watch out!"

A tendril sprung out and struck William, wrapping around Ryuji's Persona tightly as the blonde felt the attack himself, falling to his knees.

Maruki: "Sakamoto-kun! Please listen to me! Your dream of running...how it would make life so much easier for your mother...I can make that dream a reality!"

Another flash of white light as Maruki tried to alter reality yet again, hoping to force Ryuji to his side in his weakened state. You knew it wouldn't work though, seeing him get back up to his feet slowly. As he did, William began to struggle against it's restraints, the tendril finally breaking as it returned to its master's side.

Ryuji: "Yeah? Well too bad for you! I'm done runnin' away from my problems!"

Emboldened not to accept this fake world, he pointed once again at Maruki.

Ryuji: "Blast 'em William!"

This time, the attack worked, lightning spreading between the tendrils and damaging the ones it was weak to. With targets knocked down, Ryuji high fived Morgana, the feline ready to follow up with more attacks. He began by striking at one of the tendrils with his blade, carving it up before giving it a final shot from his slingshot to take it down, Maruki looking in shock.

Maruki: "Morgana-kun! Please stop this! I know how you truly feel...in my world, you won't have to fear your differences anymore!"

Another blinding light as Maruki tried to persuade Mona to his side, Morgana answering him by summoning Diego to battle.

Morgana: "I don't care what I look like anymore! I'm always gonna be myself! Show your might Diego!"

With a volatile tornado, Diego attack the appendages, the vines being ripped apart by the sheer force of the wind. Maruki, not wanting to allow you the advantage any longer, called forth his power, dozens of floating eyes suddenly appearing in front of you, each of them locking onto someone before firing a laser at them, none of you able to stop the attack in time.

Ann: "Ngh...it's okay...I got this! Dance Célestine!"

Calling upon her power, Ann got to work healing everyone from the strike, her work being interrupted by Maruki altering reality once more in his favour.

Maruki: "Always defending people, right Takamaki-san? Didn't you want to protect your friend? Don't abandon that pure dream when it's right in front of you!"

Her resolve seemed to waver for a moment as he Persona looked to weaken, but Ann soon got back that determination of her, healing you all up to full as she faced Maruki.

Ann: "We're both going to keep living our lives on our own strength!"

Not able to get her to join his side, Maruki sent forth a tendril to attack Panther, the blow being blocked by Fox and he threw the sheath of his katana at the vine, knocking it out of the way before he sliced it into pieces alongside his Persona. He leapt up onto the tendril, following it along as he sliced through multiple, his footing wavering as Maruki distorted things.

Maruki: "Kitagawa-kun...this isn't you! I know you wish for a world where you wont have to use force to get what you want...you want a world governed by beauty...and I can give that to you!"

Yusuke: "I think not good doctor! I have my friends by my side in this world, I don't need another forced upon me! Wipe them out Gorokichi!"

With the number of tendrils lowering fast, Gorokichi struck at Maruki's Persona, Azathoth's golden exterior taking a heavy slice from Yusuke's Persona as the artist retreated backwards to join you all.

Makoto: "That's right Maruki! We'll all always stand together!"

Maruki: "And what about your sister? Who will she stand with? You both have the right to wish for a happy family again...you don't need to hold back those desires!"

Even having heard your answer so many times, Maruki still wanted you on his side, using all his power to try and change your minds to no avail.

Makoto: "I'll fulfill my desire for a happy family...with my own power! Go Agnes!"

Queen used her Persona to weaken Maruki and Azathoth once more, knowing his Persona was using plenty of its power to alter reality already. Knowing he was in a bad spot, Maruki began to focus on regenerating his Persona's limbs again, needing the defense they brought. Noir had no intention of letting that happen though, her Persona Lucy striking at the newly formed tendrils.

Haru: "Mystify them Lucy!"

As her Persona did as instructed, Haru sliced at the base of the limbs, Maruki watching in horror as she did.

Maruki: "Okumura-san! Stop this! You don't have to live a life of torment over your fathers sins anymore! I swear I will give you every chance to succeed in your own right!"

Haru: "And I'll do just that with my life...pain and all!"

With one final slash of her axe, the newly formed appendages were removed from the equation, Akechi jumping in front of Haru as he began wildly slashing at Maruki, Azathoth putting all its energy into protecting its master as he backed away from the maniac.

Maruki: "Akechi-kun! Don't throw your life away like this! If you're with F/n and his friends, you could atone for what you-"

Akechi: "Enough of this high and mighty bullshit! You're pissing me off!"

With one hand still slashing at Maruki, the other tore off his mask, Hereward coming forth to fight alongside its maniacal master.

Akechi: "Kill them Hereward!"

With its defenses focused on Maruki, Hereward was free to strike straight at his Persona, a phantom blade embedding itself into the gold plating of the Persona and causing a hefty crack in it. Akechi was pushed back by a landslide of tendrils, stabbing his blade into the ground as he flew before getting back up.

Akechi: "Keep the pressure on him!"

From above on your grapple line, you threw Sumire towards the weakened Maruki, Violet taking a stance with her rapier, Ella alongside her, both ready to lunge at Maruki. Sumire wore a disheartened expression on her face, sad she was being forced to fight someone she owed so much to.

Maruki: "Yoshizawa-san...that pain you're suffering...I know it will be impossible for you to truly move on!"

Sumire: "You're wrong! My name...is Sumire Yoshizawa! I'll never forget that ever again!"

With one final lunge, Sumire rushed forward, compromising Maruki's footing. As he struggled to recover, you rolled off Sumire's back to take her place for a follow up attack, slicing at Maruki while Raoul began to pummel Azathoth with bullets of cursed energy and slashes from its claws.

You: "We made up our minds a long time ago...for once...listen to us damn it!"

You kicked out Maruki's weakened footing before slamming the base of your weapon against the back of his head, making him fall to his knees as Raoul slammed Azathoth into the ground before returning to you.

You: "We can't accept this...and we never will"

Maruki lay defeated on the ground, a horrified look on his face as he looked at his Persona.

Maruki: "Ngh...no...Azathoth...did I...fail?"

Suddenly, a golden torch appeared in front of you, its flame burning bright as it sparkled.

Ann: "Is that...?"

Morgana: "Maruki's treasure"

Akechi: "Hmph. A torch is a light to guide people...I suppose Maruki see's himself as the guiding light of this entire world. But none of that matters, we're here to change his heart...so go on...take it"

Wasting no time, you reached out and took it as instructed, watching Maruki get back up to his feet, using his staff for support.

Maruki: "So...this is it..."

The Palace began to rumble on cue, understanding it's owner's treasure had been taken and beginning to collapse.

Futaba: "This place is collapsing!"

Yusuke: "We'd better take our leave!"

Maruki: "Rumi...I'm sorry...I couldn't...no...I...I can still...!"

Makoto: "Joker watch out!"

Looking above you, a piece of the structure was falling towards you a rapid speeds, making you quickly dodge out of its way as the Palace continued to break down.

You: "Maruki!"

Ryuji: "We got no time man! We gotta book it! Mona?"

Morgana quickly turned into a van once more, everyone jumping inside. You looked back for a moment at Maruki, still gazing at his Persona making no moves ti escape. You had no way to get to him though, being forced into getting in with the others and speeding off down the stairs as fast as possible. With Makoto at the wheel, she maneuvered the car down the rapidly decaying environment, eventually landing you outside the Palace away from the destruction.

Yusuke: "That was close..."

Sumire: "Dr. Maruki..."

You hung your head in sadness, unable to accept that your final job had ended with the death of someone you cared so deeply about.

Ann: "This has gone too far past changing someone's heart...is he even still alive?"

Akechi: "Looks like that isn't a concern"

You followed Akechi's gaze to see Maruki, high above you and very much still alive.

Maruki: "Sorry, but I wont admit defeat just yet!"

You: "Please stop! Isn't this enough?! The people you 'gifted' this world to have rejected it over and over at every turn...isn't that enough for you to stop?!"

Maruki: "You know I can't do that! I've been chosen by the world itself...granting this wish is my responsibility!"

Dropping his staff, he outstretched his arm towards you. Suddenly, you could feel a force pull tight on the torch in your hand, forcing it out of your grasp and into Maruki's.

Ann: "The treasure!"

Maruki raised up the torch defiantly against you, a bright light shining from the heavens as soon as he did, Azathoth returning to his side once more. This time though, something different was happening, the gilded coffin rising up before thousands of tendrils extended out from it. Together, these tendrils wrapped around one another, forming actual limbs. You watched in shock as Azathoth continued to do this, finally forming a full colossal form to face you all.

Futaba: "No...you can't be serious"

As Futaba spoke, the being in front of you now grew out a golden armour, the being now looking down at you all like mere insects.

Morgana: "Maruki...he's done it...he's evolved his Persona!"

Ryuji: "That thing's as huge as Satanael!"

Yusuke: "Such strength of will..."

Maruki: "If it's for everyone's happiness, I don't care what happens to me! Don't resist...accept it. With my power...no...with mine and Adam Kadmon's together, our reality is nigh!"

Sumire: "You're wrong! We'll decide our own reality!"

Futaba: "Yeah! We refuse to let it end any other way too!"

Akechi: "Time to end this!"

You nodded in agreement with your allies, all of them tearing off their masks and beginning to rain down hell upon Adam Kadmon with every element. As they did that, you sprinted towards Maruki, firing at him from your pistol. The good doctor, calmly dodged your bullets, before you lunged at him with your blade. The two of you battled together, Maruki dodging or blocking your attacks with his staff. As you pushed him back, he outstretched his arm once more, causing your head pain more than ever as he affected reality. As you clutched your head, he took the advantage, pushing you back hard with his staff.

Maruki: "That last brawl of ours wasn't very kind on me. Adam Kadmon...lend me your power!"

The towering behemoth behind him began to move through the cloud of smoke created by your allies attacks, not even a single scratch on its armour from the combined power of the Phantom Thieves. As it moved, it charged up some kind of energy wave, and you suddenly felt your energy being sapped away at a rapid rate, looking around to see the others feeling the same. The power collected from you all then went to Maruki, his wounds healing rapidly from his Persona's ability.

Akechi: "Nngh...shit!"

Futaba: "You guys! You need to heal asap! Mona and Panther!"

Ann: "Yeah"

Your two supports got back up to their feet, calling upon their powers to heal the entire group at the heavy expense of their own energy. Feeling revitalised, you stood back on your footing to face Maruki, not content to let him win this.

Futaba: "His Persona is toughing it out thanks to him affecting reality. You'll just have to focus on taking down Maruki and endure whatever attacks this thing has!"

The team began to rush towards Maruki, Adam Kadmon quickly pelting most of them with energy blasts as it tried to protect its master. You however were able to make it through, sprinting towards Maruki as you threw out your grapple line and pulled his leg out to keep him off balance.

You: "Queen! With me!"

Makoto: "Understood, Skull!"

The two of them coordinated, Ryuji using his weapon to send Makoto flying through the air towards your location, delivering a flying fist at Maruki as she landed. Continuing your combination move, you both followed up with dagger slashed and aikido strikes, sucker punching and then firing at him from point black into his mask. Maruki stumbled backwards for a moment, before raising his hand towards Adam Kadmon.

Haru: "Not this time!"

Haru quickly called forth her Persona, erecting a wall to block Maruki from taking your health once more to revitalise himself. As Adam Kadmon tried to steal from you again, the wall knocked him backwards, the Persona losing balance for a moment.

Yusuke: "Brilliant timing Noir!"

Morgana: "Keep the pressure on Maruki! They're both off balance right now!"

Sumire: "Right! Let's go!"

You all leapt up high into the air for an all out attack, the strength of the Phantom Thieves striking at Maruki from every angle. Attack after attack threw him around, the doctor unable to recover before he was finally knocked down to his knees.

Maruki: "No...I still... can't do it!? And my reality is right before my eyes!"

He looked back at the silent guardian behind him, his Persona unmoving as it awaited its master's commands.

Maruki: "I'm sorry...I said I didn't care what happened to me...but it looks like I wasn't commited to my words..."

The once stagnant creature now moved on its own, offering a hand to it's master. As soon as it did however, Akechi took aim at Maruki, sensing danger.

Sumire: "Crow-senpai...what are you-!?"

Akechi: "Can't you tell?"

He wasted no time firing at the doctor, his bullets unfortunately being blocked by more tendrils.

Akechi: "Tch!"

Maruki stood now upon the palm of Adam Kadmon, speaking to his creation like a fond friend. Akechi, still not okay with letting him recover, drew his blade and began to advance on him.

Sumire: Wait! What are-"

Akechi: "We hesitate right now, and we die!"

While you weren't too happy with his yelling at Violet, you knew now wasn't the time. Maruki was up to something, and he still wasn't planning on giving up. His Persona lifted him up to his face, and as you were blinded by a bright light for a moment, the doctor disappeared from your eyes. The once blue energy filling Adam Kadmon turned a sudden crimson, a booming voice speaking from the creation.

Maruki: "I am thou...and...

Adam Kadmon: "...thou art I!"

With its arms outstretched, the Persona let out a massive wave of pure energy, blasting you with high winds as it began to move again with purpose. The construct lowered down to face you all, raising it's fist high up in the sky, a powerful aura emanating from it.

Futaba: "Incoming!"

Before you could do anything, the gilded attacker slammed it's fist into the platform you stood on, the energy it had built up suddenly erupting into a powerful explosion the likes of which you had never seen. Everyone was caught in it, feeling the searing pain from the attack as you were barely left standing.

Futaba: "Oh no! Guys!"

Adam Kadmon: "This power is the source...and the destination. I will be the light that guides mankind!"

Makoto: "We're still not going to run!"

Sumire: "We're going to beat you and go back...to our OWN reality!"

Morgana: "That's the spirit! Now lets finish this!"

Akechi: "This and touching and all... however..."

Akechi fired a single shot from his weapon towards the Persona. Instead of merely grazing off the armour, the bullet simply disappeared, not harming it in the slightest.

Futaba: "What?! It's not working"

Akechi: "Seems the good doctor is done playing fair. This isn't good!"

Anyone with healing abilities, yourself included, was hard at work getting the party feeling okay once more. However, this was right on time for Adam Kadmon's next attack, the construct raising its fist once more and charging it up.

Adam Kadmon: "I cannot fail...I must not fail you all!"

It slammed into the ground again and all your hard work was reversed, everyone having no chance to avoid his attacks as you were left on the brink of death once more.

Futaba: "No! If this doesn't stop..."

Ann: "Ngh... Joker...I'm getting tired..."

Joker: "Just...hang in there everyone!"

Futaba: "I'm gonna try to find a way to get us through this, just hang in there for a few more seconds!"

You did your best to heal everyone once more, Makoto helping you out by raising everyone's defenses in preparation for Maruki's next attack.

Adam Kadmon: "The time to end such strife is at hand!"

You had done the most you could do in the time you had before Adam Kadmon struck once more, all of you bracing from the attack and thankfully not being hit so hard as before.

Ryuji: "Oracle! I ain't to fond of getting knocked around!"

Sumire: "Do you have a weakness?!"

Futaba: "Yes! The next time he attacks. That's your opening!"

Akechi: "At least we won't be waiting long. Here it comes!"

Adam Kadmon: "Let's settle this...once and for all!"

Ann: "Really hoping you have a plan here Oracle!"

Futaba: "His head is his weak spot, though our attacks are ineffective in his normal state. But...whenever he attacks, he drops his guard while concentrating all of his power! So if we can target his head as he strikes...we might have a shot!"

You: "How the are we going...to..."

Your thought was interrupted as you saw everyone stared at you, each of them giving you a determined look and a nod before running ahead.

You: "Hey! What are you-"

Before you could stop them, Adam Kadmon's fist came slamming down straight onto your allies. You tried to reach out to them, but the gust of wind blew you back. As you got up to your feet, you looked around for your friends, wondering what the hell they had been thinking. Your eyes widened as you saw what has happening however...blue flames coming from where they had been.

Adam Kadmon: "What?!"

There they were, each and every one of them alive and putting their entire wills into holding back Maruki's attack, chains and flames erupting around them as they rebelled against the doctor.

Adam Kadmon: "Impossible!"

Ryuji: "We've come this far...we ain't gonna give up!"

Ann: "Yeah! You gotta do way better than this!"

Yusuke: "Don't underestimate...our tenacity!"

Makoto: "It's just another threat, we'll overcome it like we always do!"

Haru: "If I run now, I know I'll regret it!"

Sumire: "We'll decide for ourselves...what we want our lives to be!"

Akechi: "I'm a bit occupied, so do your goddamn JOB!"

Morgana: "Oracle! How does it look?!"

Futaba: "Perfect! His head's defense level has dropped down to zero percent! Go for it!"

Morgana: "Finish this...Joker!"

You nodded gently, smiling at the strength of your friends before turning to the threat before you. You leapt across the floating rocks surrounding the others, throwing your grapple line out and stabbing it into a nearby crane support. Using your momentum, you swung high up in the sky, letting loose your line and twirling your body through the air before landing right of the Persona's face. As it stared at you silently, you spun out your pistol on your index finger, aiming it at the second would be god who thought they could take you down.

You: "Checkmate"

The gunshot echoed all around, piercing the once impenetrable armour of Adam Kadmon. The Persona shook and fell backwards, beginning to dissolve from your final blow. You swiftly leapt off of it and fell through the sky, tearing your mask and taking Raoul's hand as he slowed your descent for you to land with the others. They were all exhausted, unsurprisingly...slowly though, they got back up to their feet, each and every one of them giving you their smiles that you had come to enjoy so much.

Sumire: "We did it..."

You felt a heavy thud behind you, turning around to see Maruki, there on his knees defeated. Slowly from above, his torch appeared once more, with you taking hold of it tighter this time.

You: "Maruki...it's over..."

Maruki: "Why? I gave up everything else...I dedicated all that I have to this...but I still...why?!"

Sumire: "Doctor..."

You took a step forward towards him, hoping that once and for all, you could maybe make him understand.

You: "You're just running from the past...you and I both know that..."

Maruki's gaze widened for a moment, before he hung his head, a low chuckle emanating from him.

Maruki: "You nailed it...I turned my back on the original reality...after what happened to her...but where's the harm in that?! When it grows to be too much, too painful...every person deserves to escape that! I know...that it's best for people to tackle their own hardships in life...but reality doesn't always make that so feasible! No matter how much you try, or work for so long, the smallest injustice can wipe it all out, leave you with nothing...don't you of all people understand that?!"

You: "Even then, you keep going...keep moving forward towards a better life!"

Morgana: "Its true that some people would ultimately benefit from your new reality...but what about the people who want to take on the world themselves? You can't just rob them of their opportunities"

Sumire: "I understand that some people want to run from their pain and cling to another version of reality like I used to...but what I learned from that pain...and my desire to move on...those are precious to me beyond words! I won't let you take that from me"

Maruki: "Yoshiz-...no...Sumire...so you truly don't want it..."

You: "About time you took the hint..."

Maruki: "...looks like I'm totally finished..."

As if to punctuate his point, a hulking mass of his tower suddenly slammed into the ground beneath you, cracking the roadway you were standing on as Maruki's Palace began to self destruct once more.

Haru: "It's collapsing again!"

Sumire: "Dr Maruki! It's not safe there!"

You began to move closer to the doctor, determined not to leave him behind. You path was blocked however by another piece falling in front of you, knocking you back and making you unable to see if Maruki was still alive.

You: "Maruki!"

Sumire: "Oh no!"

Akechi: "It's too late for him! We have to go!"

Yusuke: "We're trapped here as well! The road is destroyed! Is there any way..."

Morgana: "Everyone...get over here! Hurry!"

You didn't have time to waste on worrying about Maruki right, now rushing over to Mona as he transformed, all of you hopping inside him as quick as you could. Now inside however, you could see what he was doing, shielding you all from the rubble raining down, at his own expense.

Haru: "Mona-chan!"

Makoto: "This is no time to act tough!"

Morgana: "Whoever...nngh...said it was an act? Heh...argh!"

You: "This isn't good! We can't stay here"

Sumire: "Mona-senpai! Can you fly?!"

Morgana: "I'm a car! There's no way I can-...no...it's now or never...I HAVE to fly!"

You: "You can do this Mona!"

All around you, shrapnel and rubble was raining down, and you could see the bridge you were on begin to collapse in front of you. You clenched your eyes shut, hoping Morgana could pull through in time to save you all. However, you suddenly felt the cool breeze on your face, opening your eyes to see you falling through the sky. Acting fast, you flung your grapple out to the nearest item you could see above you, stopping yourself from falling.

You: "Shit...that was..."

You could feel yourself moving...whatever you had latched onto flying through the air. As you looked up, you were greeted by the site of Morgana, now a full blown helicopter.

You: "He did it..."

Ryuji: "Joker!"

You looked up to see Skull hanging out the side of the heli, looking down at you with a concerned look. Wanting to comfort him, you gave him a thumbs up, secretly praying your grapple line could support your body weight through all this.

Ann: "He's okay!"

Sumire: "Thank goodness!"

Yusuke: "I was worried he had been- nngh!"

The Mona-copter suddenly stopped still in the sky, a tendril having gripped onto it tightly. You followed it down to ground level, seeing Maruki standing there, very much alive.

You: "Not now!"

The was the last thing you needed so close to the end. The tendril began to pull at the helicopter, threatening to drag it out of the skies.

Morgana: "W-We're losing altitude!"

You weren't gonna make it out of this place...you knew that clear as day.. but they could...they had to. You gazed back up at your friends, all of them looking around worriedly for a solution to their problem...

You: "Hey! You guys look after each other alright?!"

Makoto: "W-What?!"

Yusuke: "What are you saying Joker?!"

You looked back down at Maruki for a moment, before turning back to them, all of them quickly realising what you had to do...

Ryuji: "Don't you dare!"

Ann: "There has to be some other way! Can't we-"

Akechi: "He's the only one that can do this..."

You gazed up at Akechi, knowing this would be the last time you would see him...

Akechi: "It's been fun...Joker..."

You: "...yeah..."

The helicopter was pulled once more, Maruki shortening the time you had for your goodbyes. You finally turned your attention to Sumire, your lover looking at you, violently shaking her head in rejection to what you had to do.

Sumire: "Please...don't..."

You thought through the heartache those words gave you, giving her a loving and caring smile as you spoke your goodbye.

You: "See ya round... gymnast extraordinaire"

With that, you let go of your line, falling through the sky with a content smile on your face.

Morgana: "Joker!"

As soon as you fell, the tendril retracted, and the helicopter was free to continue its flight. You turned your body in the air to land down on the ground, ready to face Maruki...

Maruki: "Sorry to cut your flight short like that..."

You: "I never really was the best at goodbyes..."

Maruki: "Heh...this place is done for...along with the entire reality I dreamed of..."

Maruki dropped his staff on the ground, the item rolling along the ground until it fell down far below you.

Maruki: "I...have lost. Even if I were to try that fight over, I'm sure I'd only lose again"

You: "...that's right"

Maruki: "So I know...this is gonna sound pretty stupid. I've been holding this all in for so long, just hiding it from myself...so please, help me kill every last one of my regrets"

You took your blade from its sheath on your person, you gun too. Without hesitation, you threw them down into the ground below, taking a few steps towards Maruki.

You: "You're not the only one...with a lot hidden away. I think it's about time we both got all this off our chests"

You readied yourself in a combat stance, your fists raised towards Maruki.

You: "I'm here for you"

His attire suddenly vanished before your eyes, replaced with his white suit. As it did, you felt the mask on your face fade from existence, its shards scattering in the wind.

Maruki: "Seems like neither of us can summon our Persona's anymore...let's begin"

Maruki threw the first punch, knocking you backwards from the force of it as he yelled to the only person he could say this to.

Maruki: "I gave up everything! EVERYTHING! So why?!"

You reciprocated in kind, throwing a right hook at the doctor and catching him on his jaw as you vented your emotions.

You: "After all this...I won't even get to see them again! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Maruki recovered from your strike, stumbling back over to you weakly to throw another punch right on your cheek.

Maruki: "Why....Why Rumi?!"

You cleaned the blood from your mouth, clenching your fist tightly once more and striking at your friend.

You: "I wanted to tell them...have them help me...through all the things that haunt me!"

Back and forth, you exchanged punches, both of you desperate to finally let out all these feelings you had kept hidden for so long in your hearts. Strike after strike you bruised and beat each other, not holding anything back. You were both wobbling on your feet, trying to keep your balance as your bodies were overwhelmed by everything happening. The two of you looked at each other, seeing the tears in your eyes...both of you screaming to the heavens in anger and regret. Maruki fell to the grown in exhaustion, but you stayed standing, wiping the blood and tears from your face. Only now you realised it was snowing, the icey flakes raining down all around you.

Maruki: "I'm done...I get it now...all thanks to you..."

The glass you and Maruki stood on began to crack and shatter, the defeated doctor falling through the air as the ground below him gave way. Your body moved on its own, running to the edge and jumping out to grab him, catching him just in time as you hung on the edge.

Maruki: "Huh?"

Maruki looked up at you confused, seeing your face as you desperately tried to pull him back up to firm ground.

Maruki: "Come on...I said I'm done. Please...let go of my hand"

You: "I won't...let it end like this! We're going back...together!"

Your grip was slipping, your vast strength nearing its limits from the immense battle you had gone through. Maruki stared up at you, a smile on his face.

Maruki: "Your eyes are as bright and honest as ever. You keep your head up, no matter what...I must have always been...afraid...afraid you and I wouldn't wish for the same reality..."

You felt a light on you all of a sudden, moving your gaze to the skies to see the Mona-copter...flying back towards you...

You: "Those idiots..."

You looked back down at Maruki, your grip barely holding onto him at this point. You would endure...no matter what...you would save him.

Maruki: "So bright..."

A brilliant light surrounded every part of your vision, blinding you if only for a moment. The next...you were somewhere else, the blue hues of the Velvet Room all around you, your hand no longer gripping Maruki's tightly.

Igor: "Magnificent..."

You looked out from your cell, the familiar faces of Igor and Lavenza there waiting for you. You stood up from your bunk, walking over to them slowly.

Lavenza: "We have witness your decision. Not only have you taken back mankind's future for itself, but you've also re-established our reason for existence"

You: "So...it's back?"

Igor: "Indeed, thanks to your tremendous efforts"

Lavenza: "Yes...everything is as it should be...everything..."

Lavenza hung her head a bit, knowing the fate that await you once you left this place.

You: "I chose to accept our reality.. flaws and all...so don't worry about me"

Lavenza: "Choosing such a path must not have been easy for you...for that, you have our utmost respect and gratitude"

The bells you had heard so many times before in the Velvet Room sounded again, signalling an end to this pleasant dream.

Lavenza: "Farewell Trickster. It has truly been a privilege being part of your journey"

You shared a simple smile with the attendees of the Velvet Room, knowing you owed them so much for sticking by you through everything. The blue light began to distort your vision, growing ever brighter and brighter as you went back...to your own reality...

...back home...  
  



	57. The New Normal

So for this chapter, I wanted to explore an area of the game that hadn't really been shown at all, which was Joker's time in juvenile detention. Did a bit of research on how they're run out in Japan so I could try to be accurate. Had some of my patrons come up with some names of a few one off characters I included here too, just to add a bit of character to the whole chapter. Thankful that I am able to shout out another amazing piece of fan art I've received, made by [Amamiya_Akira](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amamiya_Akira) or **kuromearts** on Instagram.

Such an awesome piece of art and I'm really happy you put so much time into making it. As always, I hope you all check out all the artists I shout out here as they definitely deserve it. Thank you so much! With that, here is this original chapter of mine. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning~_

Kiyoshi: "Seriously?! How many eights do you have?! What the hell Kazuki!?"

Kazuki: "H-Hey! I just shuffled the deck like normal!"

You: "Guess I'm just lucky is all"

You played your last pair of eights before placing down your final card, keeping your spot as tycoon once more. The pair both quickly continued with their game to decide who would win next, eventually shuffling the deck once more for the next hand. This was your life now...inside juvenile hall. You had been here for a couple days at this point since you came back to your original reality, slowly getting used to the routines of the environment you found yourself in. You continued to relax on your break outside, other deliquents and individuals going about their business as you stayed with the two teens, Kiyoshi and Kazuki. You were thankful you were on good terms with them, the two of the being your only real friends in this place. In your spare time outside, you had begun to teach them how to play tycoon, Kiyoshi being lucky enough to have a deck of cards to use. He made sure to thoroughly shuffle the deck this time, refusing to let you win the final round.

Kiyoshi: "Better be ready for that luck to run out, cus I'm making you bankrupt!"

You: "Really? Come and try"

You gave your compatriot a smirk, accepting his challenge to try and beat you this final round.

Kazuki: "I don't think its just luck though. I mean, you gotta be pretty skilled at tactics...considering you used to lead the Phantom Thieves"

Kiyoshi: "This again? I told you man, he's not the right guy!"

Kazuki: "But he looks just like him! I should know, I watch that broadcast every time they let us use the computers"

Kiyoshi dealt out the cards as the two of them argued, with you keeping silent the entire time. Publicly, you had been sent to juvenile hall due to the assault charge Shido had forced upon you a year ago, the higher ups making an excuse that you broke your parole during your time at Shujin. You knew in truth though that they just wanted to get back at the so called brat who had ruined their corrupt plans for the country. For now though, you had no reason to attract unnecessary attention to yourself with something like saying you were a Phantom Thief, so you just let people think what they will. It helped that the staff were against people explaining their reason for their incarceration...putting more focus into efforts to 'rehabilitate' inmates.

Kazuki: "It would be so cool to be a Phantom Thief! I was so jealous I didn't get to see that broadcast live in Tokyo"

Kiyoshi: "I admit, they definitely livened things up round here. Always nice to see we ain't the only rebels in society"

As you begun your final round of cards, you spotted one of the attendees out of the corner of your eye walking towards you all, a young woman with her black hair done up in a ponytail, a set of spectacles on her face.

Kiyoshi: "Shit..."

Kiyoshi grabbed your cards from your hand, trying to quickly pool then together in hopes of hiding them in time. You were still learning the names of your 'wardens', but you were thankful to know who this was, a woman by the name of Mariko.

Mariko: "Kiyoshi...where did you get those?"

He was silent in response, not willing to answer the question as he averted his eyes. Mariko let out a deep sigh in response.

Mariko: "You're not doing yourself any favours by finding ways to smuggle things in you know"

Kiyoshi: "Can't prove that..."

Kazuki: "We're really sorry...F/n was just teaching us a game"

Mariko: "You know how we feel about card games though....they're banned for a reason"

You: "No gambling involved, just some simple fun"

The attendee stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what you had said before coming to a decision.

Mariko: "I suppose I can allow it, but don't let me find you playing poker"

Kazuki: "W-We won't! Honest!"

She then left to continue her rounds through the grounds, leaving you to your game.

Kazuki: "Phew, that was close...you seriously have to talk back to 'em so much Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi: "I ain't in here for acting nice you know...now let's play already"

Kiyoshi handed you back your deck, wanting to finish your final round of cards for the afternoon.

You: "Hey! You stole some of my cards!"

Kiyoshi: "Can't prove that"

Thus began another argument between your trio as you continued to enjoy your regulated free time. Once it was up, you got back to work, walking back over to the vegetable patches. Continuing to lead a few of the others, you tended to the greenery outside, wanting to revive them as best you could. The state of the plants was pretty poor, but you were hoping to do your part in the lengthy time you now had here imprisoned to get them in better condition.

You: "Easy on the watering! Don't wanna drown the things"

Kiyoshi: "Yeah yeah, I got it"

Attendee: "You seem to really know your stuff about this F/n"

One of the other attendees joined you, standing near to you as you made sure to observe everyone to make sure they were doing their part.

You: "One of my friends is really into this stuff, I picked up a lot from her"

Attendee: "Well, we're grateful. We don't exactly have many experts here, and there's only so much we can learn from books"

You: "Happy to help"

Attendee: "Keep up that attitude! It'll definitely do you plenty of favours round here"

The male attendee walked away to check on the other groups, leaving you and Kiyoshi together. You began checking on some nearby plants. Considering it was still early into the year, nothing was very close to producing any fruit or veg, and it was clear the plants themselves had barely survived the heavy snowfall prior. It was gonna take some hard work, but you were determined to help them recover.

Kiyoshi: "You are seriously nothing like I expected man"

You: "Huh?"

Kiyoshi: "Look around. You're in delinquent city...and here you are, tending veggies and making friends with the guys keeping us here"

You: "Looks can be deceiving I guess. I know this isn't exactly the best of situations, but the staff are just trying to help us Kiyoshi"

Kiyoshi: "Heh...stick around...you'll soon find out that's bullshit"

Kiyoshi continued his work in moderate silence until your allotted time was up, being escorted back inside to continue with the rest of your daily routine. You had a long time to go in here, and you truly hoped that Kiyoshi wouldn't be right in what he had said....wanting to hold on to your positive outlook for as long as possible...

_~Lunctime~_

Chef: "Honey...really?"

You: "It'll help soften the meat and add sweetness to the curry overall, just an idea for you"

Chef: "Hm...maybe I'll look into it"

It seemed even imprisoned, you couldn't escape your diet of curry, it being one of the staple foods served at the mess hall there. Was definitely nothing like Sojiro's, but it was tolerable, if not a but bland. Having given some advice to the cook behind the counter, you took your serving and went over to join the others, the two of them already tucking into their lunches. As you continued to walk away, you heard a commotion from behind you, watching as someone cut in line.

Inmate: "Hey! There's a line here"

Delinquent: "Then what the fuck you getting in my way for?"

Getting a better look at him, you recognised who it was, one of the few people Kiyoshi and Kazuki had warned you against getting involved with during your time here. The delinquent had grabbed the other juvenile by the collar, the chef busy in the back and no attendees nearby to intervene. Without hesitation, you walked over with your plate in hand, addressing the delinquent.

You: "Just get in the back of the line man"

Delinquent: "Ooooh...look at Mr. so-called Phantom Thief! Thinking he's hot shit or something"

You: "Look, you seriously wanna start a fight over this? I doubt the isolation cells are all that cozy"

The deliquent whacked your tray of food out of your hands, the many eyes of the mess hall quickly turning towards you.

Deliquent: "Think I give a shit bout what's cozy?!"

???: "You got a problem?"

The deliquent's anger was quickly replaced with fear as he saw the person behind you, now face to face with one of the other people you had been thankful enough to meet: Arashi.

Delinquent: "O-Of course not..."

Arash: "Seemed that way when you smacked his food right out of his hand, now what's he gonna eat?"

Arashi walked past you, taking another step towards the delinquent, your attacker letting out an audible 'eep' in fear.

Arashi: "Tell you what, you be a good little dog and wait in line for him, got it?"

Delinquent: "Y-Yeah...o-of course sir!"

The deliquent rushed to the back of the line, hurrying to follow Arashi's orders. While he did, you sighed out, cleaning up as much of the food that has splatted onto the floor as you can.

You: "I had that"

Arashi: "Maybe, but I wasn't prepared to take that chance"

Arashi was another name of Kiyoshi and Kazuki's list of less than upstanding inmates. He had approached you a few days back to your surprise, part of you expecting him to beat you in some show of dominance. Instead however, he had stated he had been tasked to protect you, saying it had been a favour Iwai had called in for your benefit.

Arashi: "You can't talk your way out of every situation. Just keep your head down like I said, you have a long time here and you don't need to be making enemies early on"

You: "That's what you're for, right big guy?"

You patted Arashi on the shoulder, the towering hulk of a man clearly unamused by your cocky demeanor. He let out a low grumble before responding.

Arashi: "Just be careful, I ain't always gonna be around to bail you out"

As he said that, the delinquent had returned, shaking as he handed you the new tray of food. With the transaction completed, Arashi motioned for the delinquent to get lost, with them fleeing to another part of the mess hall. His work done, Arashi walked off to do his own business, leaving you to finally join Kiyoshi and Kazuki for lunch.

_~A Few Days Later - Afternoon~_

Mariko: "The date is the seventh of February. This is interview number 7 with F/n L/n"

Mariko moved her hand away from the tape recorder, leaning back in her seat as the two of you sat together in the isolated room.

Mariko: "...still don't get why I have to record him...no one else gets that..."

Besides being a attendee, Mariko was also a counselor, and one that had been assigned to you without your consent. As such, you were subjected to occasional interviews, all of which were recorded. While Mariko had pondered the reason as to why these sessions were documented under her breath, you knew the real reason, the higher ups most likely wanting to find any evidence of misconduct to put you away for longer. Mariko picked up a nearby clipboard, beginning to read out questions from it robotically

Mariko: "How are you finding your time here?"

You: "Can't complain I suppose"

Mariko: "Are you having any negative thoughts?"

You: "I mean, the curry was pretty bland the other day"

Mariko looked up at you unamused, before continuing on with the scheduled questions on her clipboard.

Mariko: "Do you believe you are learning skills here that will benefit you once you leave this place?"

You: "Sure, you guys have a lot of amenities...I'm definitely learning a lot"

Mariko gave you a light smile, happy to get such a positive answer for such a boring and simple question.

Mariko: "Do you regret the actions that brought you here?"

You: "No"

Her smile quickly faded at hearing that, a stern expression on her face. With her questions finished, she placed down her clipboard, grabbing the tape recorder and turning it off before continuing.

You: "Aren't you supposed to record-"

Mariko: "I genuinely cannot figure you out"

You: "Thank...you?"

Mariko: "That wasn't a compliment. If I'm honest, I don't think I've ever had an individual here at this place as irritable as you"

You: "It's the snarky attitude, right?"

Mariko: "Not even close. You're an enigma...I hate enigmas. Everything about you screams that you shouldn't be here...and yet...here you are"

You: "Looks can be deceiving"

Mariko: "But its not just your looks. You had a spotless record at Shujin academy during your parole, being one of their top students. You've shown countless times that you are well gifted in many life skills, and are eager to learn more wherever you can. You clearly want to help here wherever you can too, like that altercation in the mess hall the other day"

You: "Oh...you heard about that"

You were really hoping to change the subject here. Yes, it was clear as day that you didn't belong here, but if she started asking questions to the wrong people, things could end badly for her.

Mariko: "And yet despite all that, you come here with a bullet wound in your leg, with the staff giving you more surveillance than anyone else in the entire compound, and no one seems willing to explain why..."

You: "I never said it was a bullet wound..."

She leaned closer to you as she continued to speak, looking at you with a mix of worry and curiosity.

Mariko: "The scan we did for your medical check up showed traces of shrapnel still in your leg, seems some pieces broke off when it was initially removed. I advised the higher ups to allow you to visit a hospital...but..."

You: "They're not too keen on letting me out of this place...right?"

Mariko: "...you know why they're so afraid of you...don't you? You came here after testifying again Masayoshi Shido...but how do you know anything about him?"

You stayed silent at that, refusing to give any type of response that could get her involved in all the business you had been in during your time in the Phantom Thieves.

Mariko: "Are...are the rumours true? Are you really a Phan-"

You: "I appreciate that you're trying to understand me, I really do. You honestly seem like one of the good staff members here...so please listen to me when I say this..."

You looked her dead in the eyes as serious as you could, needing to make her understand.

You: "...just drop this. Give me your usual psych student questions all you want...but don't get involved in what's going on with me..."

You weren't happy you were being forced to scare her away like this, but it was the only way. Shido's allies still held plenty of power, and anyone who knew about you or the Metaverse could end up their next target.

Mariko: "...I just want to help...it's clear that you're carrying more baggage than most of the teens that end up here. Is there anything I can do or say to help change your mind?"

You gently shook your head, lowering your gaze down as you stared at the table.

You: "There's only one counselor I could ever talk to about all this...and I don't even know if he's alive any more..."

Mariko knew better than to try and dig into what you had just said, resting back against her chair as she collected her thoughts.

You: "I really am sorry, I can honestly see you're trying to help"

Mariko: "No...it's quite alright. For now, why don't we just talk about whatever isn't 'classified info'? We do need to get some other stuff on that tape after all"

You gave her a small smile and a not, getting comfortable in your seat as the two of you settled into the interview. It felt a lot like your interrogation with Sae, minus the threatening glares and shouting. You simply spoke about your life in Tokyo, and the friends you deeply missed back there...

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

All things considered, juvenile hall wasn't all that different from your life before. Sure, you lacked freedom, but your daily routine was almost identical, even including classes. You had been given the opportunity to develop any number of skills during your time here, opting to help better your knowledge of computers, something you had previously lacked much skill in. Kiyoshi and Kazuki were away in their own classes, nothing to distract you from your work. The lessons were mainly freeform, the attendee giving you free reign to peruse the multiple applications and asked questions where needed. The computers were clearly outdated though, possibly due to a lack of funding, or as a security measure against outside contact.

Attendee: "Need any help F/n?"

You: "I'm alright for now, thanks"

You were currently learning some simple applications for writing documents and similar, getting used to the various shortcuts and tools at your disposal. Seeing you were okay, the attendee moved on around the classroom, leaving you to your work. As you turned back to face the screen however, something peculiar now was visible on it...a message that you had definitely not wrote...

**???: We miss you**

Your gaze widened for a moment, knowing there was only one person that could have caused such a thing...

You: "Futaba..."

You spoke in a whisper, wondering how she had gotten into the system at the juvenile hall. You quickly wrote back to her on the word document.

**You: Is that you?**

The attendee came round again towards you, now able to see your screen. You were worried that Futaba's presence had been made out, but the attendee continued on like normal, with you turning back to see the screen was now void of text. As soon as the staff member was away, more text appeared.

**Futaba: Yo**

You tried your best to stifle the massive grin that was growing on your face, overjoyed that you got to talk to one of your closest friends again, if only briefly. You quickly began to type back, not wanting to waste this opportunity.

**You: We're gonna get caught you know**

**Futaba: :0 Who do you take me for?! Oh and by the way, thanks for the heads up on you disappearing like that! Meanie ;-;**

**You: Sorry...you guys doing alright now?**

**Futaba: We're holding up...how are you?**

**You: Hanging in there**

**Futaba: Good, cus we're busting you out! >:)**

Your gaze widened a moment, looking around to make sure no one could see your screen. Did she actually mean what she said?

**You: What do you mean you're 'busting me out'? You better not cut the power or something!**

**Futaba: Hey! I wouldn't do that!...even though I could...**

**You: Futaba!**

**Futaba: That's not what I meant anyways! We're gonna prove you're innocent!**

You: "Huh?"

You wondered what she had meant by that, letting her type out a few more messages before putting in a response of your own.

**Futaba: Makoto says we just gotta prove you're innocent of that assault charge Shido hit you with. Everyone's on board, and we're already doing research. We're gonna get you out of there, so just hang in there...alright?**

You couldn't hold back anymore, smiling brightly at the fact your friends still refused to abandon you despite the circumstances. You knew that with all of them working together, they could pull this off, and you were more than willing to hang on until then.

**You: See you soon then**

**Futaba: You bet! :D**

Attendee: "That's all our time today. Please log off and line up to leave"

Your attention had been on the attendee for a moment as they announced the end of class, your screen now blank, cleared of any trace of your conversation with Futaba. With your mood higher than ever, you sorted out your things and lined up, exiting class to continue on with the day. Your friends were coming for you...all you had to do was hold on...

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

Kiyoshi: "Rrgh! The hell they even teach algebra for?! Ain't gonna use it for anything"

You: "Come on man, almost there"

You continued to tutor the disgruntled Kiyoshi through his mathematics homework, relaxing in the shared living area for the last bits of free time for the day.

Kazuki: "Guys!"

Kazuki looked to be sprinting over to you, having been relaxing and watching TV beforehand. You and Kiyoshi turned away from your work to face him.

You: "You alright?"

Kiyoshi: "What? Something about the Phantom Thieves on the news again and you're nerding out?"

Kazuki: "No- well yes...well- look just come over already!"

Wanting to see what he meant, the two of you shrugged, getting up and walking over to the TV to watch it with a few other inmates. As you approached, a few of them looked at you, a shocked expression on their faces. You immediately saw what had caught Kazuki's eye, as the news was doing a report on you, stating the many protests and petitions against your imprisonment that had been going on.

Kiyoshi: "The hell..."

Kazuki: "They did a whole report on it. Politicians, teachers, students...even that shogi girl did a interview about him"

You: "Hifumi?"

Kazuki: "You know her?"

Kiyoshi: "Dude...the hell were you before you got here?"

A crowd of teens had now formed around you, all of them wanting to know what could cause such outrage against you being here.

Mariko: "That's enough people"

Mariko made her way through the crowd, the juveniles quickly focusing their attention on her.

Mariko: "You know our rules against talking about that sort of stuff. Besides, time for lights out, so everyone get your things together"

Mariko gave you a light smile as everyone dispersed and packed up their things. You were thankful she had saved you from the questioning, happy she understood you didn't want anyone to know what you did before coming here. With your things packed up, you were escorted back to your rooms, subjected to a routine search before you were allowed to enter. You put your books and such away before laying down in your bunk, the occasional footsteps of the patrolling staff being the only audible noise. All things considered, you were happy, overjoyed to see that so many of the people you had helped had flocked to the cause to get you released from your imprisonment. You didn't know how long it would take, or if it was even possible to get you out of here, but you were glad no one was giving up on you. With those thoughts in mind, you slowly drifted off to sleep... surprised as you found yourself in the Velvet Room once more...for one final dream...

_~A Few Days Later - Afternoon~_

You took a seat down opposite the clear glass, a small gap present to allow you to speak to the person who was visiting you. After a bit of waiting, you spotted her, Sae Nijima walling over to you with a smile on her face.

Sae: "Long time no see. We met last on... Christmas Eve right? Mm... nevermind...it's nothing"

Discarding the discrepancies her mind felt in the two realities, Sae took a seat opposite you.

You: "It's good to see you. I've been seeing the work you've all been doing in here on the news from time to time"

Sae: "Well, I have two pieces of news you won't find on TV just yet"

Sae's smile widened, the prosecutor clearly excited to share what she had with you.

Sae: "First, we were finally able to prosecute Masayoshi Shido, and he'll most likely be found guilty"

You: "That's great news, was worried that testimony of mine wasn't gonna mount up to much"

Sae: "Not at all, your testimony proved very useful. I truly am grateful you cooperated with the trial. To be frank, it seemed almost hopeless at one point.T hanks to the civil protests though, some of the more indecisive prosecutors came to our side. This truly is the first step to true change"

You: "Heh, bout time you grown ups got around to fixing this country"

Sae: "I did promise that to you all, didn't I? Currently the only charges he has are for breaking election laws, breaking funding control laws, and bribery. I knew that proving the Metaverse's existence would be challenging...but I still find myself dissatisfied with the results"

You: "As long as he's behind bars, that's fine with me. Thanks to what we did, he'll spend the rest of his life regretting his crimes"

Sae: "I suppose we can take solace in that. Anyways...now for the other piece of good news: as of today, you'll be free to go"

Your eyes widened, your mind shocked at the prospect that you would be allowed out of here so suddenly.

You:: "What brought that on?"

Sae: "Shido's confession brought light on the truth to your case. We were able to prove your innocence in the original assault charge that led to your arrest. As a result, your sentence here will no doubt be rescinded...you're a free man"

You leaned back in your chair, letting out a massive sigh of relief as you rubbed your face, overjoyed by Sae's news.

Sae: "Your friends truly did everything they could to help you. Bringing in the woman who was the victim in your case as a witness was the turning point. To think they'd be able to track down someone involved in a case from well over a year ago...that wasn't all though. As you've been seeing on the news, an unbelievable amount of support has come from various sources as well"

You: "Guess I'm just THAT charming"

You gave Sae a smirk, the prosecutor letting out a small laugh for what you believed to be the first time.

Sae: "Regardless, the righteous Phantom Thieves are gone, and all that remains is for us adults to lead society in the right direction. I truly am so overjoyed to have helped save you in court, I've never felt so happy in my entire life"

You: "Really?"

Sae gave you a simple nod as she continued.

Sae: "I'm not quite sure how to put it...but saving your future meant more to me than my own career. I feel like you even taught me how to live"

You: "You did seem to be in a dark place for a while there...glad I could help to pull you out"

The two of you shared a simple smile, your relationship having truly been an interesting one. From enemies to allies, both of you had grown so much, and you were truly happy to consider Sae Nijima as one of your friends.

Sae: "By the way...there's been something that's been bothering me. What did the Treasure of my world turn out to be?"

You: "Don't worry, we didn't sell it for food like the others. I think Makoto kept it...you should ask her when you get the chance"

Sae: "Thank you, perhaps I will. There's something I hope to tell her soon anyways..."

You: "What's that?"

Sae: "Meeting all of you has made me realise something...my most prized 'treasure' is the justice I use to protect those important to me. So.. once the Shido case is settled, I'm thinking of quitting my job and becoming a defense lawyer. Going forward, I want to enact justice not for myself, but for the sake of others"

You: "Well, good luck, I have a feeling you'd be great at it"

With those words of encouragement spoken, Sae stood up from her chair.

Sae: "Well then, I need to go submit the paperwork for your release, you should go pack your things and say your goodbyes where needed. Thank you again for everything that you've done"

With that, Sae walked off, needing to get things sorted for your release. You exited the room, being escorted by Mariko.

Mariko: "What was a prosecutor doing coming to visit you I wonder"

You: "Oh...not much...just here to submit the forms for me to leave"

Mariko's eyes widened for a bit, before softening, a smile on her face.

Mariko: "I'll escort you around so you can say goodbye to everyone"

You: "Thanks..."

Following her lead, she lead you around the facility, occasionally asking directions from the other attendees to find your friends. The staff would occasionally give you curious looks, wondering why you were allowed to wander the facility so freely. After a bit of searching, you entered an ongoing classroom, Kiyoshi and Kazuki quickly looking over to see you.

Attendee: "Can I help you?"

Mariko: "Could we please borrow Kiyoshi and Kazuki for a moment?"

The staff member looked at Mariko, a bit confused as to why she needed the two juveniles. Regardless though, he had no reason to refuse, motioning for your two friends to leave their seats and follow you out.

Kiyoshi: "Helping us cut classes now too? Maybe you being pals with the staff ain't so bad after all"

Kazuki: "Just cus you find it boring, doesn't mean I do! You keep distracting me!"

Kiyoshi: "Can't prove that"

The two of them continued on bickering in the corridor, seemingly not caring about your presence. You lightly began to laugh at their comedy routine, the two of them looking back over at you.

You: "Gonna miss this"

Kazuki: "H-Huh? Wait...what do you mean 'miss'?"

Kiyoshi: "Wait...you're shitting me!"

Mariko: "Language Kiyoshi"

Kiyoshi took a step closer to you, a look of surprise on his face.

Kiyoshi: "You're getting out aren't you?!"

Kazuki: "H-Huh?! Seriously?!"

You: "Papers are being submitted as we speak, so I came to say goodbye"

Kiyoshi: "You lucky son of a-"

Mariko: "Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi grabbed you in a headlock, rustling up your hair before letting you go.

Kiyoshi: "Can't believe you're getting out, now I have to deal with this guy all by myself"

Kiyoshi motioned to Kazuki, the young teen grabbing at him.

Kazuki: "If anyone has to deal with anyone, it's me! You're always getting us in trouble!"

You: "Heh, you two look after each other alright? I'll try and visit where I can"

Kiyoshi: "You serious? Even my folks ain't keen on coming to see a punk like me"

You: "Us punks have got to stick together"

You shared a fist bump with both of them, happy you had met such interesting characters during your time here.

Kiyoshi: "See ya round man"

Kazuki: "Good luck with the Phantom Thief stuff!"

Kiyoshi: "For the last time! He ain't a Phantom-"

Their discussion was cut off as they headed back into class, continuing their lives in juvenile detention.

Mariko: "Is that everyone?"

You: "Just one more, Arashi"

Mariko: "Well, won't be hard finding him"

Mariko made a beeline for the gym, with you following close behind her. As expected, Arashi was there, keeping his body in top condition.

You: "Hey big guy, getting your daily workout done?"

Arashi: "Daily workout? I'm here three times a day"

You: "...are you like...just made out of muscles?"

Arashi let out a grumble, not amused by your jokes and interrupting of his exercise.

Arashi: "In trouble again?"

You: "Opposite actually. I'm getting released, so I came to say goodbye"

Arashi: "That so?"

Arashi stood up from where he had been exercising, towering over you once more.

Arashi: "Guess my job's over. Iwai got what he asked for"

You: "Thanks again for that"

Arashi: "Nothing to thank me for, you were just a job"

You: "You were hired to protect me, but you did plenty more than that from time to time"

Arashi: "...good luck on the outside"

Arashi got back into his workout, not wanting to comment on the extra help he had provided for you on occasion. You still wondered what events led to Arashi having the life he did, or how he had connections to the less than savoury individuals Iwai knew...but regardless, you wished him the best in his time here, and the rest of his life. You rejoined Mariko, exiting out back into the halls and towards your cell. Once there, you packed up your items into a simple duffle bag you were given, getting changed into your civilian clothes, excited to be leaving.

Mariko: "Is that everything?"

You: "Think so"

Mariko: "One of the staff members came by while you were packing. You should be cleared for release. I'll lead you out"

You wandered down the halls of juvenile detention for the last time, your freedom almost in sight. As you reached the entrance, the airlock style security opened up for you, your personal belongings being handed to you as they let you free out into the world once more. You turned back to face Mariko.

You: "Good luck here, try to keep them from burning down the place"

Mariko: "Fingers crossed"

The counselor raised up her fingers as she spoke, a smile on her face as she said goodbye to you.

Mariko: "The whole world owes so much to the Phantom Thieves...its about time we start trying to pay that back"

With a knowing smile, she walked away, joyful that she had been able to see you go free after all the work you put into saving the world. You walked out into the fresh air, leaving through the guarded front gate and out into the quiet streets. You looked around, not sure what to do next. The answer came as you saw a familiar yellow car driving towards you, honking its horn over and over before stopping next to you. Rolling down the window, you were greeted by Sojiro, a smile on his face.

Sojiro: "Hey...you kept me waiting, geez"

You: "Heh, my bad...they had to drag me out kicking and screaming"

Sojiro: "Like it in there so much huh? Heh...to be honest I didn't really wanna come, but Futaba just wouldn't stop bugging me. So.. you getting in or what? Car's gonna get cold if I have to keep this window down"

Seems Sojiro's snarky attitude had stayed just as prominent during your time imprisoned. With a smile on your face, you hopped back into his car. As you drove through Tokyo, you enjoyed the nostalgic sights of the city, truly happy to be back. It had been so long since you had felt this free...free to go anywhere...or do anything...and you knew just exactly where you wanted to go. Home...

...though the traffic seemed to have other plans...


	58. Ah, You're Back

Considering the subject of this chapter, I couldn't resist referencing such an iconic line for the title. Hope you all can forgive me, haha! Anyways, wanted to make up for the lack of Sumire stuff in the last chapter with this one here, and there will only be more and more wholesome goodness to come on the Valentines and White Day chapters. If I have my way, I still hope that I can get ten or more chapters out of this story, wanting to make plenty of after story chapters as well as a few alternate endings at some point. It is dawning on me though that soon...this story will be over. I've had a blast writing it every step of the way and responding to everyone in my community is always the highlight of my day. Still got a long ways to go, but want to ask you all at this point already: what do you want next? I know lots of my audience on Wattpad are desperate for more RWBY stuff, which I definitely will go back to at some point. However, I've honestly had such a good time creating all this original stuff for my Persona story, and want to continue to write more original content as well as my RWBY stuff. Would love to hear some ideas for what people want to see next. I have a few ideas for other P5 stories, as well as maybe wanting to do a few one shots for other romance options. I also could maybe move on to doing stuff for P4, P3, or maybe even Catherine at some point. Regardless, I'd be happy to hear what you all want to see from me next once Shrinking Violet is finally over. Like I said though, still got a while to go until then, so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Afternoon~_

You were home. Back again in the streets of Yongen-Jaya as you exited out of Sojiro's car. As your guardian went to go park at his home, you stood in front of Leblanc, happy you had gotten to see this place again. You approached the entrance, taking a deep breath to prepare yourself for seeing everyone again. Sojiro joined you at your side, offering you a caring smile as the two of you walked inside. Instantly, you were hit by the scents of coffee beans and spices, smells you had come to care for so much in your time in Tokyo. Inside were your friends, all of them turning to face you. In an instant, all of their eyes lit up, smiles beaming on their faces as they rushed over to you.

Futaba: "Woohoo! Namaste!"

Sojiro: "Whoa!"

You: "Easy, you're gonna knock the old man over!"

Sojiro: "Hey! Who you calling old?"

Instantly Ryuji pulled you into a massive hug, your good friend clearly happy to see you again.

Ryuji: "You did it! You made it out!"

You: "I think my quota of being locked up in life has been met now"

Yusuke: "I am glad your sense of humour was not dulled by your time inside, it has been a while"

Ann: "You look fine, all things considered!"

Haru: "I'm overjoyed that you're doing well"

One by one, you gave every one of your close friends a massive hug, so happy to see them all again. Once you had, you turned to Sojiro, a smirk on your face. Sojiro looked at you puzzled before realising what you had in store.

Sojiro: "Now wait a sec-"

Before he could finish, you pulled him into a hug too, not letting him get out of this. He was surprised for a moment, before slowly embracing you back, chuckling to himself.

Sojiro: "You seriously THAT happy to see me too? You're still living in the attic you know"

You: "Better there than a cell"

Morgana: "Hey! Don't forget me!"

You let go of Sojiro as Morgana walked over, jumping up on a nearby stool. You walked over and gently pet him, the cat purring deeply as you did.

You: "It really is amazing to see you all"

There was one person missing though, looking around and seeing that Sumire was nowhere in sight.

Makoto: "She texted me a while ago that she was finishing up at her practice and heading here. How about we grab a table and chat for a bit until she arrives?"

You: "Mm, sounds good"

Sojiro: "I gotta head out and grab some groceries, back in a few"

As Sojiro exited the store, everyone took their seats around the cafe, with you sitting down in the booth next to Ann.

Ryuji: "So dude, how was juvie?"

You: "Delinquent central. You'd have probably fit right in there"

Ryuji: "Hey!"

Ryuji quickly dashed over and rustled up your hair playfully. As he did, you heard the sound of the door bell go off.

Sumire: "Sorry I'm late!"

You quickly turned around, locking eyes with the girl you loved. As you looked at her, she stared at you in shock, surprised that she was finally able to see you again. You slowly began walking towards her.

Sumire: "Senpai..."

You continued walking until you were face to face with her, gently cupping her face in your hand. As soon as she felt your touch on her, she let out a heavy sigh of bliss, nuzzling her face into your palm as she looked at you with loving eyes.

Sumire: "Welcome back..."

You: "Yeah...I'm home..."

The two of you just stayed there like that for what felt like eternity, the rest of the world melting away as you were finally together again.

Ryuji: "We uh....we can come back later if you want?"

Sumire: "Oh!"

Sumire jumped a bit as she was reminded you had company, a heavy blush now on her face as you both faced your friends, holding hands as you did.

Sumire: "I-It's alright! This is a celebration for all of us after all"

You: "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. I still owe you that ferris wheel ride after all...and I haven't forgotten what tomorrow is"

You gave Sumire a quick peck on the cheek, the young girl blushing even harder now and Ann letting out a high pitched squeal in joy at seeing you both together again. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, part of you thankful that your freedom had come before you ended up missing such an important holiday to you and Sumire. The two of you sat down together with the rest, continuing your chat.

Ryuji: "Man! Things seriously went well huh?"

Makoto: "I'm so glad we didn't give up"

Yusuke: "This was certainly worth the effort"

Ann: "We didn't really know what to do once you were gone...but...that's when we all thought about what Ryuji had said in Maruki's Palace"

Futaba: "Ryuji being the one to save the day was definitely a weird one"

Ryuji: "Hey! I'm helpful too!"

Futaba let out a small laugh as she successfully messed with Ryuji, the blonde clearly not a fan but both of them quieting down as Ann continued.

Ann: "What he said...it made us realise...even if we aren't the Phantom Thieves anymore and we don't have our powers...we can still change reality!"

Morgana: "If we didn't do that at least, we'd be betraying the entire reason we stood up to Maruki to begin with"

Sumire: "We'll impose the injustices of this reality with our own strength...that's what we decided"

Ryuji: "And ever since then, we've been doing just that...busting our asses tryna get you out of the clink" 

Haru: "Not just us, everyone who believed in you joined us"

Futaba: "And thanks to all that, we got our leader back! Mission complete!"

Futaba held up a victory V with her fingers, a happy grin on her face. You knew you owed so many people thanks in the next couple days, promising yourself that you were going to thank each and every one personally for everything they did for you.

You: "You guys saved me....thank you"

Ann: "They treated you fine in there, right? You uh...kinda look like you lost some weight"

Yusuke: "It would be understandable. I hear prison food is quite foul. So...what did you eat?"

Futaba: "Was it bugs? Fermented mackerel? Or maybe durian?"

You: "Uh...curry..."

Ryuji: "For real?!"

Ann: "It seriously seems like that stuff follows you everywhere!"

Futaba: "Since when did Sojiro get a job cooking in juvie?!"

You chuckled a bit at their responses. It definitely seemed like it had become your staple food at this point, regardless of if you wanted it to be.

Makoto: "Honestly though, how was it in there?"

You: "Not bad all things considered. I helped the people out there where I could, even if it almost got me in trouble a few times. Met a few friends out there too"

Haru: "Well, it's good to know your experience wasn't too awful"

Ryuji: "And don't worry, we'll be sure to tell boss to go easy on the curry for the party! We'll get you some good eating man!"

Suddenly, the sound of a stomach rumbling could be heard by all, everyone looking at you smiling.

Haru: "Seems you're excited for that F/n!"

You: "That uh...wasn't me"

Sumire: "Sorry about that..."

Yusuke: "Ah, it was Sumire"

Sojiro: "Sojiro will be back soon. Hang in there Sumire!"

Ryuji: "Oh hey! By the way F/n"

You: "Hm?"

Ryuji: "Sorry for not minding my own business...but we heard from Boss...you're going home next month right?"

You: "Yeah..."

Ryuji: "Can't you stay here though? Sure we proved you're not guilty, but people are gonna still label you out there right? Plus, your folks didn't even help at all to prove you weren't guilty!"

You: "I want to... honestly I do...but until I graduate, my parents still hold legal custody of me. Once my probation officially ends, I have to go back there. It's the law man..."

Ryuji: "But-..."

Ryuji couldn't find the words, searching desperately for a way that you could stay here...with all of them. If you were honest, you were hopeful he could come up with something, wanting nothing more than to stay in Tokyo with your friends...but there was nothing...nothing Ryuji could say to get you out of it. The blonde hung his head, along with everyone else, a silence filling the café.

Makoto: "Hey, this is his big welcome back, we should all be excited!"

Futaba: "But..."

Makoto: "How about this? If our leader is truly leaving, then that means the Phantom Thieves are once and for all disbanding right? So for today, we can celebrate F/n's release...and commemorate the day of our disbandment"

There was a long silence before anyone said anything, finally being broken as Ann let out a loud laugh.

Ann: "What kind of commemoration is that?"

You: "She's right though. I mean hey, you guys still got me for a month right? Let's make the most of it...starting with a kick ass welcome back party"

Haru: "Sounds like a good idea to me!

Ryuji: "Hell yeah!"

Morgana: "Not wanting to get back on the depressing subject...but there was something I wanted to ask you F/n"

You: "Hm? What's up?"

Morgana: "Um...would you mind if...I stayed with you when you went back? I-I don't know how your folks feel about pets...but I'll be on my best behaviour! Promise!"

Ryuji: "That really saying much? I mean...this is you we're talking about here"

Morgana: "Hey! I'm not gonna take that from a blonde monkey!"

Ryuji: "You wanna say that again?!"

Ann: "Hey! We're supposed to be celebrating...not fighting!"

Makoto: "They're at it again..."

The two of them continued to go at it, arguing like always. It wasn't long until the others joined in, Ann, Makoto, Haru and Sumire trying to break up their arguing, while Futaba started her own with Yusuke out of the blue. You stifled a laugh, catching everyone's attention. You failed to hold back your laughter, letting loose a loud chuckle in the café.

Ann: "Uh...what's so funny?"

You: "Haha...no-nothing...pfft...it-it's just...I honestly missed all this"

You continued to laugh, the others slowly looking around at each other, realising they had all fallen into their classic roles in the group as soon as you had gotten back. As soon as they understood that, each of them began laughing along with you, the café soon being filled with the sound as Sojiro walked back inside with groceries.

Sojiro: "Jeez you kids are loud! I can hear you laughing halfway down the street! What's so funny?"

You: "Just enjoying being back Sojiro"

Sojiro: "Heh, well I'll get started on getting all this cooked and plated up"

Sojiro walked behind the counter, beginning his preparations to cook.

You: "As to your question Mona, I'd be glad to have you"

Morgana: "Really?! It wouldn't be a bother with your parents?"

You: "We're a package deal. No way am I gonna let them kick you out on the curb"

Morgana: "Thanks F/n"

You shared a small smile with the cat, happy to have a friendly face going with you back home at least.

Ryuji: "Alright! Let's kick this party off!"

Yusuke: "Very well"

Futaba: "Sojiro! I want sushi!"

Morgana: "Oooh! Me too! Me too!"

Sojiro: "I'm not made of money you know! You'll have what I make you"

You: "Cooking again?"

Sojiro: "Getting real into it actually. Wanted to see if I could knock your socks off with my food once we got you out"

You: "I'll keep my expectations high then"

Makoto: "We have plenty of time until food will be ready"

Ryuji: "We totally gotta tell you bout all the stuff we got up to tryna break you out!"

You: "Well let's get started then. I got plenty of stories too"

The rest of the night was a mixture of pleasant conversation and delicious food, your friends sharing their experiences trying to get you out, while you shared a few stories of your time inside. It felt great being here again, loving the pleasant feeling of Sumire resting against you as you chatted the afternoon away...

_~Evening~_

Sojiro: "Think that's everything. Thanks again for the help"

You: "Only fair I help out, you did do all the cooking after all"

Sojiro: "How was that by the way?"

You: "Well...you definitely went a lil overboard with the batter on that fried chicken...and the rice was a little soggy too..."

You were heavy on the sarcasm as you spoke, having honestly really enjoyed Sojiro's cooking tonight. That wouldn't stop you from teasing Sojiro though, your guardian responding to your snarky comments.

Sojiro: "Alright wise guy, next time you can cook"

The two of you shared a small laugh as you finished clearing away the dishes, everyone else having gone home for the night after a long and incredibly fun party.

Morgana: "Hey! She's here"

Sojiro: "Oh, perfect timing"

Sumire walked back in through the front door just as you finished up behind the counter, a large duffle bag of items hanging on her shoulder.

You: "All clear?"

Sumire: "Mhm, good to spend the night! My Dad really wants you to come around again whenever you can though"

You: "No doubt he's desperate to get me for an interview after all that media coverage"

Sumire: "Well...maybe a lil"

Sojiro: "You two have a good night together. It's Valentine's tomorrow too, right?"

You: "Mhm, gonna hit the town together"

Sojiro: "Heh, be sure to take her somewhere fancy"

You gave a joking salute to Sojiro, your guardian rolling his eyes as he put on his coat and hat and exited out into the night along with Morgana.

You: "Come on, we can head upstairs"

Sumire followed you up, entering your attic room once more after so long.

You: "Trading one prison for another"

Sumire: "Oh hush, it's not that bad"

Sumire gave you a light peck on the cheek as she passed by you, placing her bag down on the couch. As she had her back to you, you slowly crept up on her, wrapping your arms around her as you began lightly kissing her neck. The young first year let out a giggle, placing her hands atop yours as you held her.

Sumire: "Senpai...what are you doing?"

You: "What's it look like? I'm loving my girl"

You continued showering her with kisses, until she eventually turned around, gently pressing her lips on yours as you shared your first true kiss in far too long, Sumire ending it after a bit with a smile.

Sumire: "So...you're free to do whatever now...so...what you wanna do senpai?"

You: "Hm..."

You took a seat on your bed, holding your chin in your hand as you thought about her question.

You: "One: I wanna have a proper bath, cus juvie showers were seriously the worst"

Sumire: "I...think that's best...I didn't wanna say anything before...but...well"

Sumire averted your eyes. You quickly sniffed your body odour, realising it was seriously NOT good.

You: "Right...let's make that one a top priority"

Sumire: "I think that'd be wise"

You: "Wanna join me?"

Sumire: "H-Huh?!"

Sumire's face quickly grew redder and redder, the young gymnast flustered by your proposal.

Sumire: "I-I um...well...ah..."

You: "What's the matter? Don't you want to?"

Sumire: "No! I mean yes- I mean...uh..u-um..."

You: "What ya getting all flustered for? They have separate baths for men and women"

Sumire stared at you in silent shock for a moment, before letting out a sigh of relief.

Sumire: "O-Oh...that's what you meant..."

You: "Hm? What did you think I meant?"

You leaned in close to her, getting your face right next to hers as her blush returned with a vengeance.

Sumire: "W-Well...you..um...you s-said you...w-wanted to go...um...in a bath...a-and...um..."

You: "Were you hoping it was together?"

Your grin grew wider and wider as Sumire was unable to find the words, flustered beyond belief. You had DEFINITELY missed doing this. Sumire, seeing the smile on her face, began pouting, smacking you lightly.

Sumire: "F-First day back at you're already bullying me?! Meanie"

You: "Heh, couldn't resist"

You kissed her quickly on the nose, Sumire letting out a small giggle as she continued.

Sumire: "I did have training today, so a bath would be nice"

You: "I have some extra towels you can borrow"

Sumire: "Thank you"

You rummaged through your storage and chucked a towel to Sumire, passing her by as you walked towards the stairs.

You: "You know...they do have unisex baths...offer still stands..."

Sumire: "S-SENPAI!"

You were able to duck down the stairs in time as Sumire chucked her towel at you, the two of you heading out to the baths together in the cool night air, hand in hand. Once you arrived, you entered your changing room and got changed into a towel, entering into the quiet bath and sighing in relief as your whole body relaxed. You made sure to stay awake, not wanting to end your miraculous journey to freedom by drowning in a public bath. Once you had spent long enough to clean yourself off and soothe your body, you hopped out, drying yourself off and changing back into your regular clothes. Now outside, it seemed Sumire was still enjoying herself in her bath, so you took the time to relax at the nearby laundromat, grabbing a drink from the vending machine and scrolling through your phone. There was plenty in the world you had missed out on during your time in juvie, so you had lots of catching up to do. After a while of exploring the web on your phone, Sumire finally made an appearance, a smile on her face as she approached you.

You: "Hey, that hit the spot?"

Sumire: "Definitely. Hiraguchi was training us extra hard today after all"

You: "I'm glad you kept up with your training while I was away"

Sumire: "I had planned on helping the others with their search, but Hiraguchi was insistent that I keep practicing. She definitely helped though, a lot of her contacts pulled through in trying to help you"

You: "Guess I'll add her to the list of people I gotta thank"

Sumire: "Hehe....so, how was your bath? Help...relax you?"

Sumire took a seat next to you in the laundromat as she spoke, looking down at your leg, clearly hoping the bath had helped it somewhat after she had heard it still hurt from your doppelganger.

Sumire: "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up"

You: "No, it's okay...I actually had it checked up when I got in juvie"

Sumire: "And? How is it?"

You: "There's some small pieces of the bullet still in there. I'll see about booking a hospital appointment when I'm back in my hometown"

Sumire: "Are you sure you should wait that long? Doesn't it hurt?"

You: "Only when it's cold or when I run. Besides...my town doesn't have a serious hospital...so I maaay end up getting an appointment out here to get it sorted"

Sumire: "Already scheming ways we can see eachother again senpai?"

You: "Can't prove that"

Your gaze widened a bit as those words came out of your mouth, smiling as you realised Kiyoshi had clearly rubbed off on you a bit during your time together.

Sumire: "Well...if it hurts when it's cold..."

Sumire nuzzled up closer to you, resting her head on your shoulder.

Sumire: "Then I'll just have to keep you extra warm whenever I can"

You: "Heh...sounds like a plan"

The two of you rested there together for a bit, still feeling the glowing warmth you had gotten during your baths.

Sumire: "So, what's next on the agenda?"

You: "Well, that new GoodFather film got released while I was locked up...wanna go see it? That cinema close by has a showing"

Sumire: "Sure! I don't think we've gone out to see a movie together yet"

You both stood up from where you were sat and made your way to the nearby theatre, happy to see it still open thanks to your actions as the Phantom Thieves. Buying two tickets, you both spent a couple hours enjoying the film, Sumire having enjoyed plenty theatre snacks throughout the film. After watching the credits all the way to the very end, you both exited out of the small cinema, back out into the streets.

Sumire: "That was a really interesting movie"

You: "You think?"

Sumire: "Mhm! It was nice seeing that father devoting so much time to his children...despite his line of work"

You: "Glad you liked it"

Sumire let out a large yawn as you walked hand in hand.

You: "Tired?"

Sumire: "Maybe a lil"

You: "Perfect, cus there's still one thing I wanna do tonight"

Sumire: "Oh? What's that?"

You turned to face her, gently holding her chin as you slowly moved your lips towards hers.

You: "Spend the night sleeping next to the most gorgeous girl in the world"

With that, you kissed her gently, Sumire shocked for a moment before raising up on her tippy toes to kiss you back properly. As the kiss ended, the two of you nuzzled your noses against one another, feeling the warmth you shared whenever you were together.

You: "Think you can help me with that last part?"

Sumire: "Well...I can certainly try"

You both let out a small laugh, Sumire pecking you on the cheek before you continued your walk back to Leblanc. Home once more, you locked up downstairs and joined Sumire in your room. She had gotten dressed into her pajamas while you had been downstairs, now sat on your bed waiting for you.

You: "Do you...wanna turn around or?"

Sumire: "U-Um!"

You looked at Sumire as she hid her face away, clearly embarrassed at what she was trying to say.

Sumire: "I um...I-I was wondering if...y-you...w-would be okay...w-with me...helping?"

You: "....huh?"

Sumire: "I-If not that's fine! I-I don't wanna make you uncomfortable! Sorry! I-I was being dumb again! I-I'll just turn around!"

Sumire quickly turned away from you, mumbling to herself. You were still a bit in shock that she had made such a request, but you knew it had taken her a whole lot of confidence to even say that...and it'd be wrong to just make her look like an idiot for being so courageous. Slowly, you walked over to her, sitting down next to her and gently turning her to face you. She looked so cute like this, wearing her pajamasa and glasses, her crimson cascading down to cover her beet red face as she tried to avoid your gaze.

You: "You could help with my shirt....if you want?"

Sumire looked up at you in surprise for a second, before hiding her face again. After a bit of waiting, she slowly nodded her head, getting up with you from the bed. Slowly and shakily, she took hold of the bottom of your shirt, slowly lifting it up and helping you remove it from your body. The cold air felt chilly as your shirt was taken off, Sumire now able to see your bare chest. While there was plenty of muscle to see thanks to your training fighting Shadows as well as plenty of exercise...there were also plenty of scars...keepsakes from your time during interrogation. As if moving unconsciously, Sumire's hand slowly traced down your chest, following your muscles before focusing more on your scars, a saddened look on her face.

You: "Hey..."

You gently cupped her face, moving it back up to look at yours as you spoke with a smile.

You: "It's over now...I'm home..."

Sumire processed those words for a moment, a small tear dropping down from her eye before she gave you a large smile and a nod, truly happy that you were back together again...and that your ordeals and Phantom Thieves were finally over after all this time. Eventually, she looked back at your shirt now on the couch, giving you a smile as she blushed and spoke

Sumire: "I um...think that's the most I can handle for today"

You: "Heh...it's a start"

Sumire gave you a quick peck on the cheek before turning around, letting you get undressed fully before you got into your sleepwear. With both of you now ready for bed, you hurried under the covers, snuggling up together in the small attic bed.

Sumire: "Hehe...I'm not sure I'll be able to get much sleep to be honest. I'm really excited about tomorrow"

You: "Got me all to yourself for the whole day"

Sumire: "Yup! And I'm gonna make the most of it. We can wake up and cook breakfast together, go out for a morning walk, go and have that ride on that ferris wheel we talked about, and lots more!"

You: "Will there be chocolate involved?"

Sumire: "Maaaybe, you'll just have to wait and see senpai!"

Sumire booped you lightly on the nose with her finger, overjoyed that she would be able to spend so much time with you after a few hours resting.

Sumire: "I'm so happy I get to spend my Valentines...being with someone I love so much"

You: "...same here Sumire"

Sumire: "Heh...it's funny"

You: "What is?"

Sumire: "How much I missed you calling me by my name...could you...say it one more time?"

You smiled, moving your face a bit closer to hers.

You: "Sumire..."

Sumire: "Once more?"

Again...your face moved closer, your voice lowering lightly.

You: "Sumire..."

Sumire: "...once...more?"

This time it wasn't only you that moved, your lover shifting her face closer to yours as your lips were mere inches away from touching. You gave in to her wish once more, trying to emphasize your love and affection for her as you spoke her name...one more time..

You: "Sumire..."

Sumire: "F/n..."

With that, your lips locked once more, sharing in that incredible bliss you had become so addicted to. You gently ran your fingers down through Sumire's long hair, before running them back up under her shirt, lightly running your fingernails along her back. Sumire reciprocated the same gesture, both of you lightly shivering in delight from the feeling on eachother's touch. After staying like that for as long as you could, you slowly pulled away, both of you catching your breath and looking at one another with smiles, so happy to finally be back doing this. After that, Sumire nuzzled up close, resting her head in your chest as you both tried to finally get some sleep. All things considered, the bed you had in juvie felt comfier than this one...but that didn't matter to you at all...because you finally got to share your nights again...

...share them again...with the girl you loved so much...


	59. Love in the Air

Be prepared for the rest of these chapters to be jam packed with wholesomeness and fluff now that all the story stuff is over, not that I think lots of you mind excessive cuteness...otherwise you wouldn't be reading this stuff. Anyways, got another patron to shout out today, who goes by the name of [Didlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didlight/pseuds/Didlight) on AO3. The Patreon is really picking up traction, as well as a lot of my socials it seems. I truly have no plans of stopping writing once all this is finished, and I have definitely enjoyed looking through some of the ideas of what you all want to see from me next. Regardless. thank you again [Didlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didlight/pseuds/Didlight) for the support! I do have plans of shortly opening up a Discord server most likely and I will be sure all Patrons will get bonuses on it for donating towards my work here. If you couldn't tell by the chapter, get ready for a wholesome Valentine's Day chapter for you all! In the games, they only focus on Valentine's stuff in the evening after school, but I wanted to try and make a whole day out of it for you all to enjoy, as well as having a few other non romance scenes that I thought would be nice. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

Sumire: "Wakey wakey handsome"

The first thing you felt were kisses, Sumire slowly raising you out from your sleep as she showered you in light pecks. You awoke with a smile, opening your groggy eyes to see your gorgeous girlfriend on top of you, a smile on her face as she giggled at you.

Sumire: "Good morning senpai. Sleep well?"

You: "Always a good sleep when its next to you"

Sumire: "Hehe...sorry for waking you up early, but we still have school today after all so I wanted us to have as much time together as we can"

You shared a few small kisses on the lips, ending with one a little bit longer as you slowly ran your fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek. As you pulled away, you kept your faces close, whispering to her.

You: "Happy Valentines Sumire"

Sumire nuzzled her nose against yours, happy she was able to hear those words from you. As you were snuggling together, you noticed she wasn't in her sleepwear, having already gotten dressed in her uniform fully.

You: "How long have you been up?"

Sumire: "A while now. I wanted to get started with breakfast"

You: "Huh? I thought we were gonna do that together?"

You moved to try to get up, wanting to catch up on the cooking that Sumire had done without you. As you tried however, Sumire pushed you back down on the bed.

Sumire: "Just relax"

You: "But-"

She pressed her index finger against your lips, before swapping it out for a quick kiss before speaking.

Sumire: "I'm sure you have plenty planned for us to do once we're out of school for the day. Therefore, I'm claiming this morning for myself! So for now...just lay there and let me pamper you, okay? Starting with me making you breakfast in bed"

You couldn't argue with a request like that. It had been a while since you could relax and have someone just love on you like Sumire wanted to, so you were inclined to agree with her. With a smile on her face, you rested your head back down on your pillow, Sumire giving you a smile back as she hopped out of bed and onto her feet.

Sumire: "I only have a few things left to finish up downstairs"

You: "I'll be here"

Sumire gave you one last gently smile, leaning down towards you. As she did, her crimson hair cascaded around you, before she gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead and hopped downstairs to continue her cooking. From your room, you could hear the faint sounds of her work, the aromas of her dishes slowly making their way up to the attic, making you even more excited for the food. Eventually, Sumire made her way back upstairs, a tray of food for you now in her hands. She gently rested it down on the bed near to you, allowing you to see the glorious mixture of colours and dishes. Miso soup, fried meats, rice, and plenty more was on the menu, all of it looking delicious.

Sumire: "I hope you like it"

You: "Thank you so much Sumire"

Sumire: "I'll go grab mine, you get started okay?"

You didn't need her to tell you twice, quickly beginning to enjoy each dish to the fullest. Each dish was an explosion of flavour, Sumire having really outdone herself this time when it came to cooking. And as always, all the portions were large, meaning you got to enjoy a very filling breakfast to start your day. Sumire eventually joined you in eating, though you were too busy chowing down to really notice. You could hear her giggle slightly as she watched you eat it with such speed.

Sumire: "Relax senpai! It's not going anywhere!"

You: "Sohwry!"

You finished your mouthful, sharing a laugh with Sumire before continuing on. Eventually, the meal was over, your body feeling overjoyed by such an incredible dish this early in the day.

You: "Ugh...please make me food every day"

Sumire: "Heh...well...maybe some day I can...although...every day might be a stretch"

You: "I'd pitch in where I can, don't worry"

Sumire blushed slightly at the thought, a smile on her face as she envisioned a future together with you.

Sumire: "I...I'm really glad you like my cooking so much"

With your meals finished, Sumire stood up, grabbing the empty plates to go wash. As she stood however, so did you, trying to take the trays from her gently.

You: "That's okay, I got it"

Sumire: "Nope! I told you already that I'm pampering you this morning and that's that"

You raised up your hands in a play surrender, seeing the determined look on Sumire's face to continue her efforts to make your morning incredible. As she left, you sat down on your bed, checking the weather for your day today. It looked to be decent, only a bit of clouds in store but no rain at least. After a bit, your lover joined you back upstairs.

You: "So...I guess what's next on the agenda?"

Sumire: "W-Well...come here"

Curious, you walked over to her, Sumire gently blushing as you did. When you were close enough, she tugged on the bottom of your shirt, signalling she wanted to take it off. Obliging, you helped her remove the article of clothing, Sumire darting her eyes around a bit as she struggled to keep eye contact on you.

You: "Did you just want to see my chest oooor?"

Sumire: "D-Don't tease me...this is embarrassing enough as it is..."

Sumire covered her face up with her hands, clearly being overwhelmed by the situation she had tried to create. Slowly, you took her hands in yours, uncovering her face as speaking to her in a gentle, loving tone.

You: "Just tell me what you want me to do"

Sumire: "...l-lay down on your stomach...okay?"

Seeing no reason to object the idea, you followed her instructions, laying down on your bed with your face in your pillow.

Sumire: "I-I've never really...done this before...s-so tell me if it hurts or anything... okay?..."

You: "Mhm..."

You could now feel Sumire on top of you on the bed, her legs either side of your body. A second later, you felt her hands pressing down on your back, massaging it gently.

You: "You...wanted to give me a massage?"

Sumire: "W-Well...t-the stuff I looked up online...s-said this is a good thing to do for your b-boyfriend..."

You: "So you're researching stuff now too?"

Sumire: "I-I said no teasing!"

You chuckled to yourself, adoring her innocence as she continued to massage your back. Her lack of experience was definitely obvious, being nowhere close to something Kawakami had given you. Despite that though, you loved it, enjoying this feeling of being so close with Sumire as she tried her best to make you feel relaxed.

Sumire: "D-Does it...feel okay?"

You: "Mhm...I could really get used to this kinda treatment"

Sumire: "...good...because I really want to keep doing this stuff for you"

Sumire took a small break from her activity, resting her head against your back lightly as she spoke.

Sumire: "I rely on you so much all the time, and I think this is the least I can do to support you too"

You: "You're so sweet...you know that?"

She let out a little laugh, quickly kissing all over your back before continuing her massage for a while. After you had enjoyed it fully, she finished it up, tapping on your back lightly to signal to you.

Sumire: "All done"

You turned over from where you had been laying, your torso feeling plenty relaxed after that. Sumire stared down at you on the bed, a faint blush on her face.

Sumire: "H-Hi..."

She ently rested her forehead against yours, looking at you lovingly as you smiled at one another. On her own, Sumire gently wrapped her arms around you, holding you tightly as she rested her head on your chest.

  
Sumire: "I feel so close to you like this...I can even feel your heartbeat senpai..."

You: "Then...can you feel how fast it is right now?"

Sumire: "M-Mhm..."

You: "Only you can make me feel that way Sumire..."

Sumire: "F/n..."

Sumire kept her head on your chest for a while, just listening to your heartbeat as she was overjoyed she could have such an affect on you. As she laid against you, you gently stroked her hair, feeling how soft it was as you both rested on your bed. After a while, she slowly rose her head back up to look at you, placing her chin on your torso.

You: "Wanna get going?"

Sumire: "What about Morgana-senpai? Don't you have to pick him up for school?"

You: "He made an exception today. Something about being 'a gentleman who knows his manners'"

Sumire: "Hehe...guess I really do get you all to myself this afternoon then"

You shared a quick kiss before beginning to get changed, Sumire giving you some privacy while you got into your school uniform. Once you were changed and both of you had your bags packed for the day, you headed out into the warm streets of Yongen.

Sumire: "We still have a while til school...wanna just go for a walk for a bit?"

You: "Sure..."

Sumire took your hand in hers, leading you through the streets as you strolled. Out of the corner of your eye, you felt a presence, turning to see Sojiro watching you both walk away. All he did was give you a knowing smile and thumbs up, not wanting to interrupt the time you were having with your lover. You smiled back at him for a moment, before moving closer to Sumire, pecking her on the cheek suddenly. The young first year smile in response, as you continued on walking. After a bit you were strolling on the sidewalk, the nearby main road clogged up by cars and taxi's, people beginning their daily commute in their lives. A orchestra of horns could be heard all around, the sidewalk slowly becoming more and more populated as you continued on. You weren't the only couple out, plenty of people walking side by side with their loved ones to celebrate Valentine's day.

Tae: "Hey you two!"

You looked ahead to see Takemi, the blue haired woman clad in her lab coat like usual. Together, you walked ahead to her, stopping to chat with your local doctor for a bit.

Tae: "My apologies if I'm interrupting your morning"

Sumire: "Oh, it's quite alright! We're mostly killing time until school"

You: "Besides, I needed to find you at some point anyway and say thanks...for all the help you gave in getting me out"

Tae: "I wasn't able to do much, but publishing my paper with you as my key contributor definitely proved your strength of character to court. It truly is great to see you again. How are you doing?"

You: "Great. Finally a free man after all. I had my leg checked up in juvie and I probably need an operation to remove a few fragments in there"

Tae: "I did tell you I wasn't exactly trained to remove bullets you know. I'm a pharmacist"

You: "Relax. It's nothing serious and I'm not blaming you...don't worry"

Sumire: "You did the best you could in the situation Takemi-san"

Tae: "I suppose I can take solace in that"

You: "On to more fun topics. Got a date for Valentines?"

Tae: "I'm afraid I have to give you the 'I'm married to my work' cliché. After publishing my study, I've been getting a lot more business at the clinic. I just wanted to get a little stroll in before I opened up shop for the day"

Sumire: "Well, best of luck to you for the day"

Tae: "Same to you. Enjoy your first day back to school F/n...and the afternoon you two share afterwards"

Tae gave you both a sly grin, Sumire quickly reddening as usual. With a wave goodbye, she departed, walking past you as she continued on her way.

Sumire: "We should probably start walking towards the station. Don't want you to be late on your first day back obviously"

You: "Sharing a romantic morning with you? I think that's a good enough reason to skip first period"

You leaned in to try and kiss her, only to be blocked by Sumire's index finger. With a grin, she hopped up and kiss your forehead.

Sumire: "Come on silly, no slacking off"

You: "Fiiine..."

You rolled your eyes as you continued walking, Sumire moving closer to you as you ventured forth to the train station. Following the usual train routes, you made it to the neighborhood of Shujin, passing by plenty of other students and young couples as you did. You and Sumire took your time walking to school, wanting to enjoy as much time together as you could before classes. However, all good things come to an end, and you eventually ended up at the school entrance, needing to depart to your separate classrooms.

Sumire: "See you at lunch?"

You: "Mm, sounds good"

With a quick kiss on the lips, Sumire went on her way, with you heading up the stairs to get to your usual class. You slid open the door in, walking through the entrance as usual.

Mishima: "F/N!"

You were quickly bombarded by an excited Mishima, the blue haired teen wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into a sizeable hug. His happiness was contagious, a smile appearing on your face too as you were reunited with your friend.

Mishima: "You're finally back! I'm so glad!"

Ann: "Give him some space Mishima!"

Mishima: "R-Right! Sorry...got a little carried away"

Mishima quickly pulled away from you, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

You: "It's good to see you too man. Heard you were busy out here while I was locked up"

Mishima: "Yup! I wanted to get as many signatures as I could to try and help you out..."

Mishima lowered his voice slightly as he continued, talking about more secretive matters with you.

Mishima: "Honestly, I wondered if I was making a difference at all...but you taught me to stand on my own two feet... that I didn't need to be a Phantom Thief to help people..."

He had grown so much in your time at Shujin, with you unable to recognise him as the bullied and downtrodden student you had once known. You placed your hand on his shoulder, the ultra phan looking at you in surprise.

You: "Thanks to you, and everyone else, I'm back where I belong. You saved me man..."

You could see his eyes light up as you spoke those words, content that he had made a difference. With that little exchange out of the way, Kawakami walked through the door, all the students quickly getting to their desks.

Kawakami: "Alright everyone! Welcome to homeroom. As you all can see, we finally have F/n back with us"

You waved to your classmates, attracting their attention as Kawakami smiled at you, happy she could welcome you back after all this time.

You: "Heya, good to be back. I'll get back to being the class smartass pronto"

A few laughs came from your classmates in response to that, Kawakami rolling her eyes. With that, your classes began once more, Mishima standing up from his desk with a beaming expression on his face.

Mishima: "All rise!"

_~Lunctime~_

Ann: "So...rooftop today?"

You: "Why not? Decent weather out"

Ann: "Sure you're fine eating with us? Don't you want some time with Sumire?"

You: "We got the whole afternoon together, don't worry"

You sent off a text to the others at Shujin saying to meet on the roof, you and Ann walking up the stairs as you did.

Male Student: "Hey uh...F/n?"

You tore your gaze from your phone, following the voice to the source. Coming up the stairs to meet you, was a sizeable group of students, all of them wearing nervous expressions on their faces.

You: "Uh...heya?"

Male Student: "Hey...so...uh...listen. We all saw the stuff going on about your case on the news...about how your record was falsified by Shido? And...well..."

Female Student: "We...we came to apologize!"

The group of students bowed their heads, causing a rather large scene as others tried to walk up the stairs. You were a bit taken aback by it all, surprised they had been willing to accept their mistreatment of you. For a moment, you looked to Ann for support, your classmate shrugging her shoulders in confusion.

Female Student: "We know you have no reason to forgive us after how we treated you...but we just wanted you to know we really feel bad about it..."

You thought about it all for a moment, the students keeping their heads bowed as they awaited a response.

You: "No harm done"

Male Student: "R-Really?"

You: "I'm not the type to hold a grudge. A lotta people wouldn't be willing to own up to something like that...so I forgive you guys"

Male Student: "T-Thank you!"

Female Student: "Yeah! Thanks F/n"

Ushimaru: "Hey! You're all blocking the stairwell!"

The joyful moment was quickly cut short by Ushimaru, the teacher's yelling quickly disbanding the group and making you and Ann quicken on your way to the roof. While the apologies had been nice...they just made the fact you would be leaving in a month even more bittersweet, knowing the students back home would be much less willing to accept you back, despite everything. You refused to mope about it though, content that you would play the hand you had been dealt as best you can. One day, you'd come back to all of this, but until then you'd endure it...you would have to...

_~After School~_

Sumire: "There we go! All set"

Heading down from your room, Sumire joined you in the café, now having changed out of her school uniform just like you.

Sojiro: "Enjoy yourselves, but don't be out too late, ya hear?"

You: "We got it"

Sumire: "Have a good evening Sakura-san!"

Sumire grabbed your hand as she bolted out of the door, practically dragging you along as she was excited to start the evening.

You: "H-Hey! Slow down!"

Sumire: "Come on slow poke!"

Together, you took the train to Odaiba, getting there as fast as you could for you date together.

Sumire: "Alright, should we head over to the ferris wheel?"

You: "Actually, there was another place I was wondering if we could go visit?"

Sumire: "Hm?"

You: "Its this indoor mall that's modelled to look like Venice in Italy. It's mostly for tourists but...well, they do say Venice is quite the romantic place sooo"

Sumire: "That sounds perfect senpai! Lead the way"

Happy your idea had been recieved well, you took out your phone and followed the navigation instructions to get there. After a bit of walking, you entered the mall, a place called Venus Fort. As soon as you entered, the theatricality of the whole place was clear to see, the fake sky above you having darkened a bit to simulate the evening rolling in. All around you were dozens of shops, held together by incredible stone arches. The architecture was definitely nothing like places in Tokyo, the whole place truly working wonders to emulate a foreign country.

Sumire: "Woah...I never would have thought something like this was in Odaiba. It really is like being in another country"

You: "Well...let's go for a stroll through Venice then?"

With a happy nod, the two of you walked through the place hand in hand, browsing the occassional shops that caught your eyes, but not buying anything due to the heavy tourist prices everything had. After a while exploring, you both made your way to a central fountain, embracing your inner tourists and taking a commemorative photo next to it together. As you looked around the main courtyard, a place caught your eye, a restaurant offering authentic Italian food.

You: "Hey...you hungry?"

Sumire: "Huh? Yeah but...won't it be expensive to eat here senpai?"

You: "Not many other places we can try Italian. It'll be fine...besides, I'm pretty sure Italian dishes have pretty large portions"

Sumire: "Well...as long as you're sure"

You entered the establishment, following a waiter to your small table. It was moderately busy in the establishment, but you had been lucky to get a table away from the loud crowds of customers, you and Sumire able to enjoy a decent amount of peace as you looked through your menus. You didn't really know much about Italian cuisine, but after a bit of searching, you picked something out you thought you might like, both of you giving your waiter your orders before continuing to chat.

Sumire: "This place is lovely, all the buildings look so artistic. I'm sure Kitagawa-senpai would have a great time somewhere here"

You: "Heh, no doubt. Glad you're enjoying it though...maybe one day we can go out to Venice or something..."

Sumire: "That sounds perfect senpai!"

You: "Guess I'll be crossing my fingers that one of your competitions ends up there"

You raised up your intertwined fingers, Sumire giggling slightly. Together the two of you clinked your glasses, toasting to the evening and enjoying your beverages as you continued to chat. After a bit of waiting, your meals arrived, the two of you tucking into your rather large meals. The food truly wasn't anything like what you had tasted in Japan, plenty of new and interesting ingredients and spices being present in the food as you continued eating. Overall though, it tasted great, and was also clearly a hit with Sumire, the first year enjoying her meal to the fullest. In no time flat, you had both finished, calling the waiter over to get your bill. Sumire insisted on paying for half of the bill, which you obliged to. Now that the Metaverse was gone, you had to get used to managing your finances more accurately. After paying up, you both slowly exited out into the streets of Odaiba once more, returning to Tokyo as you headed for the ferris wheel. Unlike last time, it was thankfully still open, a decently sized queue of couples awaiting a turn. It didn't take long before your turn was up, you and Sumire loading into a carriage together and beginning to rise up.

Sumire: "Well, considering we just had dinner, and we have some time until we reach the top...I brought you something"

Sumire rummaged through her bag, eventually pulling out a moderately sized bear holding a large heart. On closer inspection, it was clearly chocolate, a gift from Sumire for Valentines.

Sumire: "Handmade with lots of love! I hope you like it. I can't say my baking is a great as my cooking, but I tried my best for you"

Not wanting to waste any time, you broke off a piece to enjoy, the silky smooth texture of the chocolate filling your mouth almost instantly.

You: "Mm...so goooood!"

Sumire: "Hehe...I'm glad...I was actually kind of worried it would end up melting before I got to give it to you..."

You: "Crisis averted. Thank you Sumire"

You gave her a peck on the lips, your lover letting out a giggle as she accepted the chocolatey kiss. As you continued to enjoy the chocolate, the ferris wheel rose higher and higher, a breathtaking sight of Tokyo as the sunset now visible to you both. You put the chocolate away, Sumire resting her head on your shoulder as you both savoured the gorgeous view.

You: "This city really is such an amazing place..."

Sumire: "Yeah..."

In silence, you gazed out at the cityscape, happy you could share this with Sumire on such a special day.

Sumire: "You're...going back to your hometown soon...right?"

You looked down at Sumire again, a somber look on her face as she gazed out at the city.

Sumire: "I-...I'm sorry...I shouldn't bring that up right now"

You: "No...it's okay...go on..."

You gave her a considerate smile, wanting her to tall to you about this, considering it really would affect your relationship.

Sumire: "I know that it'll probably be tough on me...after I've come to depend on you so much...but I'm gonna keep working hard! Wherever you are, I'll make sure you hear about me...and one day...I'm sure we'll be together again"

You: "Definitely"

Sumire: "It really is so nice that I can get to enjoy things like this before you go. It might sound selfish...but part of me wishes I could have you all to myself until you have to go back"

You: "Heh...maybe a lil...but I like it when you're selfish"

You gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, Sumire snuggling up to you closer in response, sighing in bliss.

Sumire: "She always said she performed best...when thinking about someone she loved...I think I finally understand Kasumi, and what she was trying to say. When I think about you...I have no doubt that the competition will go just fine"

You: "So...does that mean...?"

Sumire: "I think you know what I mean..."

You: "Maybe...but I want to hear you say it"

Sumire looked up at you for a moment, her lips slowly moving towards yours. As they met, you shared a deep and long kiss, holding her close as the final rays of sunlight hit you both, a warm light all around you as you shared your love. Slowly, Sumire parted from your lips, opening her eyes to whisper to you.

Sumire: "I love you F/n, now and forever...and I truly hope you stay by my side forever..."

You: "I love you too Sumire..."

As if perfectly timed, the ferris wheel had done its round, the door opening up to allow you both out back on firm ground. Night was slowly drawing closer as you both walked along the seaside, the faint waves of the water barely illuminated as the sun finally left sight, replaced by the moon. Together, you made your way back to Leblanc, lucky to have the place to yourselves once more. You went up into the dusty old attic you had come to truly call home, Sumire by your side for what remained of that Valentine's Day evening. Pulling her gently closer to you, you hid a lock of her hair behind her ear, getting a good look at her reddened face, the room only illuminated by the moonlight from the window. Slowly but surely, you took her cheek in your hand, moving your lips ever closer to one anothers. Sumire gradually began to close her eyes, whispering one last word before your lips met, and you shared your love once more...

Sumire: "F/n..."

You spent a romantic evening with Sumire...


	60. What Comes Next

Sorry for the minor delay for this chapter. Wanted to get it out at midnight as usual but had a manic day working so had to push it back in favour of sleep. Anyways, it's finally here so hope ya can forgive me. Not too much going on in my life, besides me quitting my job soon in preparation for moving to uni. However, after 3 months of waiting, I finally got the confirmation email for my VR headset, which I am very much looking forward to. For this chapter I wanted to make a small middle part before jumping straight into White Day goodness. I also added the appearance of an old character here, which I hope you all like again. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Lunchtime~_

Ann: "Come oooooon! Show me already! It's the least you could do for me giving you chocolate!"

Sumire: "Ann-senpai gave you chocolate too?"

Sumire gave you a stern stare, annoyed she had to add another name to the list of girls who had given you chocolate today.

You: "It was just as friends, nothing more! You know I'd never!"

Sumire: "I'm just teasing senpai"

You: "Oh..."

Sumire gave you a sly grin, happy she had caught you out and gotten you all worried from her act.

Ryuji: "Wait, he got chocolate and I didn't?! The 'eff man!"

Ann: "Uh, people might get ideas if they saw me giving you chocolate"

Makoto: "I think I have some left over if you want Ryuji? Purely platonic though"

Ryuji: "Better than nothing!"

Ryuji quickly took his piece of chocolate delight from Makoto, throwing it up in the air and catching it in his mouth. As he pulled off that stunt, Ann was still pleading with you and Sumire. Eventually you caved, showing her the pictures you had taken yesterday on your Valentines Day out. As expected, she was pleased to see them, repeatedly commenting on how cute you both looked, much to Sumire's dismay. After a bit, everyone returned to their lunch, chatting away the middle of the school day for a bit.

Sumire: "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Makoto: "Hm? What is it Sumire?"

Sumire: "I just wanted to let you all know I'll be participating in a few training camps soon so I'll be gone for a while"

Ryuji: "Wait...a few? Like, more than one? You ain't messing round, huh Yoshizawa?"

Sumire: "Mhm! Now that all that Phantom Thief stuff is out of the way, I want to work extra hard with my gymnastics!"

Morgana: "Just the right attitude to have"

Haru: "Indeed! I hope you have a wonderful time there"

Ann: "How long will you be gone?"

Sumire: "Just a few weeks. My coach was kind enough to organise the scheduling for it all. Oh! Don't worry senpai, I'll be sure to be back on time for White Day...and you last day here"

You: "Good to hear it"

Sumire unsurprisingly was a bit saddened as she spoke that last part aloud, but you quickly pecked her cheek, counteracting the effect and leaving her smiling.

You: "Me leaving isn't the end of the world"

Haru: "Exactly, I'm sure it will all be fine"

Makoto: "How are things going in regards to you heading back?"

You: "Okay. I probably should start packing my stuff up and shipping it back home soon"

Ryuji: "How are your folks taking it?"

You: "Beats me, still not even a text from them"

Ann: "Are they...really that distant?"

You: "I doubt they are too thrilled about having an ex juvie inmate back in their house"

Morgana: "Ugh...feels like you're going from one prison to another"

You: "Not too far off there...but I'll be fine. Besides, without you all there distracting me I might actually get some school work done"

Ryuji: "Hey! I resent that"

As you smirked at him, Ryuji grabbed you and pulled you into a headlock, messing up your hair as protest against what you had said. The two of you play fought for a bit before you finally got out of his grasp.

Ann: "I'm sure we can all handle things without our 'fearless leader' for a bit"

You: "I can come see you guys on stuff like Golden Week, right? And I'm hoping some of you will keep me company when I have my op on my leg"

Sumire: "Mhm! Definitely"

The bell suddenly sounded, signalling the end of lunch before anyone else could continue.

Ryuji: "Crap! I was do busy talking I've barely eaten anything!"

Ryuji quickly began gorging on his food, hoping to get finished on time. As he took that challenge, the rest of you packed up your things and began to head to your separate classes for the rest of the day.

_~A Few Days Later - After School~_

Futaba: "Come on slow pokes! Hurry it up already!"

Shinichi: "Is...she always like this?"

You: "Only when she's excited. You get used to it"

You and Shinichi continued following Futaba, the hacker anxious to get to your destination.

You: "Thanks for helping me with this again, I really want it to be perfect"

Shinichi: "No thanks needed, I'm glad you're putting so much effort towards this. My apologies again for the difficulty in being able to get time off"

Futaba: "Less talky talky more runny runny people!"

You: "You're sure she'll be able to help again Futaba?"

Futaba: "Defo! Long as its super fancy, she'll be willing to lend her skillz!"

After a bit more walking and you were finally there, standing outside The Equinox costume store once more. As soon as she saw the sign, Futaba began gleefully jumping on the spot, rushing inside. You and Shinichi shrugged at one another before heading on in, the filled interior of the store keeping things cozy again.

Shinichi: "M-My word...it's like a maze in here"

Futaba: "Mina-senpai! You here?"

Mina: "In the back!"

Through the jungle of clothing, you made your way to the back room once more, Shinichi being sure to follow close behind to not risk getting lost. Now in the back area, you saw Mina working away on one of the tables at a sewing machine, her attention focused on it.

Futaba: "Yo, what ya working on?"

Mina: "Custom order"

Shinichi: "Hello there! It's a pleasure-"

Mina: "Busy. Don't talk. Concentrating"

Shinichi was a bit taken aback by Mina's direct nature, but stayed silent as instructed. The tailor finished up her work and lifted up the piece, with you immediately knowing what it was. You tried to keep your surprise to a minimum as Mina was now holding up a replica of your Phantom Thief jacket.

Shinichi: "Incredible! The jacket of that Phantom Thief right?"

Mina: "Yup, been getting lotsa orders of this thing ever since that broadcast of theirs. Oh heya F/n! Been a while huh?"

You: "Y-Yeah...sorry I haven't come round much"

Mina: "Eh, it's cool. Futaba is here almost every other day...can't seem to get rid of the kid. So...does it look good?"

Futaba: "H-Huh?!"

Mina: "The jacket! Pretty accurate right?"

Futaba: "Y-Yeah! T-Totally...heh..heh..."

Mina looked at Futaba, your friend definitely not keeping her cool in these abnormal circumstances. Wanting to draw attention away from her, you spoke up.

You: "The pocket is on the wrong side"

Mina: "Huh?! Wait really?!"

Mina was frantically looking at her work now, a worried expression on her face.

You: "Trust me...I'd know"

Mina: "Ughhhh...I have a feeling you're right...now I have to redo the damn things..."

Shinichi: "Surely people wouldn't notice?"

Mina: "No way am I gonna half ass this stuff. I'm a professional after all. Hey... haven't I seen you on TV somewhere?"

Shinichi: "I work on 'Good Morning Japan'"

Mina: "Bout time I started getting some celebrities in. Think you can snag me a advertisement or something?"

You coughed lightly, drawing Mina's attention back to you successfully.

Mina: "Another time I guess. So...you just here to nitpick my work?...or you got some business for me F/n?"

Mina motioned towards the nearby seats, everyone relaxing as she put away her works in progress and turned her attention to you.

Mina: "So...how was my last work by the way?"

You: "Perfect, which is why I'm back here. I was hoping you could make me a dress"

Mina: "Huh...didn't know you were into that kinda stuff"

Futaba: "Ditto...you're pretty weird, huh F/n?"

The two of them gave you teasing smirks, rolling your eyes as you now had to deal with two Futaba's.

You: "Heh, cute. Not for me. White Day is coming up and I have a fancy dinner planned, so I wanted to surprise my girlfriend with a dress"

Mina: "And Mr. Celebrity is here because...?"

Shinichi: "I'm her father. F/n invited me along to help"

Mina: "Huh...cool. Well, I can probably squeeze your order in on time for White Day. I'll need Dad to help with sizes, and then we can start with brainstorming what you want it to look like. Sound fair?"

You: "Mm, fine by me"

Shinichi: "I should have the afternoon off"

Mina: "Perfect. Futaba, think you could get us some drinks?"

Futaba: "You mean...like an intern?"

Mina: "No...like a friend"

Futaba: "Ugh....fiiiine...meanie"

With that, Futaba slumped out of the shop, groaning in annoyance. As she did, Shinichi's phone went off. You looked at him worried, knowing that him getting a call usually meant work.

Shinichi: "Don't worry, I'll be sure to put my foot down. I'll be right back"

Shinichi wrestled through the costumes as he answered the call, heading to another part of the store and leaving you with Mina.

You: "So...what was that about with Futaba?"

Mina: "Just something she keeps pestering me on. Keeps asking me if she could work here...and I have to keep declining her"

You: "Why? She clearly loves it here, and you seem to be pretty friendly with one another"

Mina: "Sure, but I just don't have the cash to hire an intern...I'm barely getting by as is...that's not even mentioning all the stores trying to drive me outta here"

You: "Wait really? Why?"

Mina: "You name it. Plenty of big chains that want this venue to themselves to expand. Plus the nearby cosplay stores that see me as a threat since I actually give high quality stuff for a decent price...unlike that synthetic fiber garbage they try to pawn off"

You: "Sorry to hear that"

Mina: "Eh, I'm used to it. They can keep trying all they want but I'm not moving...still wish I had a way to strum up more business though. In any case, you didn't come here to hear me ramble about my work problems. How about we get to work?"

You: "There...was one other thing too..."

Mina spun a pencil around her fingers, a notepad ready in her hands as she raised an eyebrow at you. The rest of the afternoon was spent figuring out design elements, Mina's dedication to her craft shining through as she was teeming with ideas. By the end of the day, she had a good idea of what to do, you and Shinichi leaving the job in her capable hands.

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

Morgana: "Come on Ryuji! I bet I could even swing better than that!"

Ryuji: "I'd be able to hit the damn thing if you'd zip it cat!"

You swung your metallic bat, striking your baseball hard and hitting the target dead on, twirling your bat around with a smirk.

Ryuji: "Hey! Home run! Nice shot man"

You: "Thanks"

Morgana: "Ugh...I'm bored. You two play for as long as you want, I'm gonna go walk round Yongen"

You: "See you later then"

Morgana hopped out of your bag and headed down the stairs of the batting arena, the attendee paying the feline little mind as he continued to read.

Ryuji: "Glad he's going with you. I don't think I could handle another year of that friggin' cat"

You shared a light laugh with Ryuji before you readied your stance once more, knocking the next baseball and watching it soar through the air while Ryuji did the same close by to you. You had been hanging out a lot more with the others now that Sumire was away on her training camps, and after hanging with Ryuji for the afternoon, the two of you had gone batting.

Ryuji: "Bam! Man, I forgot how therapeutic this stuff can be"

You: "Probably because you were...hngh!...busy bashing Shadows instead"

The two of you continued hitting back at the entourage of baseballs as you spoke to one another, racking up points.

Ryuji: "How's Yoshizawa doing at camp? You both keeping in touch?"

You: "Mhm. It's tough work but she's enjoying herself...missing me lots"

Ryuji: "Better get used to that man...long distance stuff sounds pretty crap"

You: "We've gone through harder stuff before...we'll make it work"

Ryuji: "Would be easier if you could just stay here..."

You: "Not in the cards...at least for now"

Ryuji: "I guess..."

Ryuji struck another home run, giving a little victory pump with his fist.

You: "Nice one! So...you excited?"

Ryuji: "Huh? For what?"

You: "For your third year at Shujin? You better start acting like a decent senior for your last year...better late than never. Plus, would be a pretty big surprise if I came back and you were an upstanding student or something..."

You laughed to yourself a bit at the idea, but recieved no response from Ryuji. Your friend had a somber look on his face, confusing you slightly.

You: "Hey...you okay man?"

Ryuji: "H-Huh? Oh...it's nothing...just...y'know...thinking"

You: "About?"

Ryuji: "I dunno...the future I guess?"

Ryuji scratched the back of his neck nervously, swinging his bat around as he paced. With your time in the batting cages practically up, you motioned for you both to take the conversation elsewhere, leaving the batting cages and heading for Leblanc. Sojiro had closed up shop already, and it seemed like Morgana was out on a midnight stroll for now. The two of you took a seat at the counter, continuing things.

Ryuji: "I-It's nothing really..."

You: "Doesn't seem like nothing. If you don't wanna talk about it that's fine but-"

Ryuji: "No, it ain't that. Everyone is just moving on y'know? You're heading back home, Yoshizawa is getting back into gymnastics, and even Makoto and Haru are gonna be heading off to college soon. Don't get me wrong or nothin', it's rad that everyone is doing what they want for their futures..."

You: "...but?"

Ryuji: "But...I just can't figure out what's next for me, y'know? I mean, I honestly don't think school will be the same without you dude. Before you were here, I would just flunk off classes and go to the arcade. Now...I endure through bullshit math classes just for the chance to hang with you guys"

Ryuji stopped there, letting his words sink into your mind for a bit. There was a long silence in the café before he said anything.

Ryuji: "...do you really have to go?"

You stayed silent at that, both of you already knowing the answer. Ryuji hung his head for a bit, keeping the room silent.

Ryuji: "...it ain't fair..."

You: "Huh?"

You looked at the counter, Ryuji having clenched his fist tightly as he spoke.

Ryuji: "It ain't fair damn it!"

He slammed his hand down hard on the counter, an angered look on his face.

Ryuji: "I fought for this! To get back here and live the rest of my life by my own choices! To get you out so you could be with us all again! So why...why did things end up like this?! Why is your future being decided for you?! Why am I losing the one place I belonged?!"

The blonde continued slamming his fist in the table, yelling out in anger as he thought he was losing his friends...

You: "Ryuji..."

Ryuji: "...why...w-why..."

A droplet hit the counter, Ryuji keeping his face lowered as he tried to hide his tears. Without saying anything, you stood up from your seat, going over to him and embracing him in a hug. Ryuji was quick to accept your embrace, holding onto you tightly as he continued crying.

Ryuji: "H-Heh...Yoshizawa was able to put on a brave face when she found out you were leaving...g-guess I really suck at this...huh?"

You: "Heh...maybe a little..."

Your friend laughed through the tears a bit, slowly calming down and letting go of you to wipe his eyes.

Ryuji: "Sorry I hit you with all that...I know heading home must suck enough as it is"

You: "I know it hurts now, believe me I do...but it won't always. And more than anything I want you to have something that comes after that Ryuji...your own future"

Ryuji: "My future...I just...don't know what that is without all of you..."

You: "Then give it some thought, okay? And when you're ready...come tell all of us"

Ryuji cleared away the rest of the tears on his face, a small smile being shared between you both.

Ryuji: "Yeah...okay"

You: "So...now that you're done being mopey...wanna play some videogames?"

Ryuji: "Heh...thanks but I gotta be getting back. Don't wanna worry my Mom"

You shared a fist bump together as Ryuji grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.

Ryuji: "Good hanging out with you man. See ya at school"

You: "Mm...see you"

With one last parting smile, he headed out into the evening streets of Yongen. Eventually Morgana returned to the café, chatting with you a bit as you began packing up a few of your room decorations in preparation for your big move.

_~A Few Days Later - Afternoon~_

Morgana: "Another dead end! This isn't good!"

You: "Come on Mona! We can do this...we have to!"

You and Mona let out a battle cry, reviving your spirits as you kept fighting your ultimate battle...

...finding dinner reservations...

Sojiro: "Could you keep it down? I got customers you know..."

You turned away from your laptop to look at Sojiro, your guardian carrying you a fresh plate of curry, placing it down on your desk.

You: "I think I may be doomed....how can everywhere be booked up already?"

Sojiro: "Heh, White Day is a serious thing for women...I learned that from experience. No smart man is gonna leave anything to chance when it comes to that stuff"

You: "How was I supposed to know that? I know I have that dress being made, but besides that I haven't got a clue what to do. Everywhere fancy is booked up and even if I DID get somewhere I-"

Sojiro: "Woah woah! Easy kid...calm down"

You took a deep breath, trying to relax yourself as you began panicking.

You: "Sorry...I just...really want it to be perfect for her"

Sojiro: "Fine. Eat your food and meet me downstairs. It's pretty quiet right now so I'll serve up the last customers and close up shop. Then...I can give you the recipe...for the ultimate date"

Sojiro headed back downstairs to continue his work, with you quickly tucking into your meal, desperate for his advice.

Morgana: "The chief has the ultimate date plan? I better listen in too, just in case"

After devouring your curry at lightning speeds, you headed down just in time for Sojiro to finish serving his last customer, with him turning the sign over to closed.

Sojiro: "Alright...first off you're gonna need a gift, something you'll give to her while out at dinner...so the dress is a no go. Can't go wrong with flowers, just make sure you buy them before the date. You gotta present them to her near the end. Surprise her, so you cant let her see you buying them on the date...got it?"

You: "Mm...understood"

Morgana: "Gotta give them flowers huh? I gotta take notes..."

Sojiro: "Next, you might want to think about taking her somewhere before dinner. You want somewhere with the right atmosphere...it's gotta be peaceful"

You: "Any ideas?"

Sojiro: "Hm...how about that aquarium in Shinagawa? Just saw a commercial for it...I think they opened up a new exhibit recently"

You: "That...might be tricky..."

Sojiro: "Hm?"

You averted your eyes from Sojiro, not able to explain to him the reasoning as to why that was a bad idea. The aquarium in Shinagawa had been the place you had first begun dating Kasumi...and going there might make things a bit awkward overall...

Sojiro: "Well...I'm sure you can find somewhere. Plenty of good spots in Tokyo if you look hard enough"

Morgana: "We'll find something F/n. Don't worry"

You gave the feline a light nod, returning your attention back to Sojiro as he continued his explanation.

Sojiro: "Now, after the date, that's when you take her to dinner. You guys can come back here so she can get changed"

You: "Still skipping over the main problem...everywhere is booked!"

Sojiro: "Yeah...guess it can't be helped..."

You: "Huh?"

Sojiro: "I normally don't do this but...I know a place"

You: "You do?!"

Sojiro: "Can't guarantee they ain't fully booked as well...but you might get an edge if you mention my name"

You: "Thank you so much!"

Morgana: "The chief saving the day once more! He's got some serious connections!"

Sojiro: "Hey, don't thank me yet! Like I said, I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, you're at dinner...you're both talking and having fun, and just at the right moment...that's when you give it to her"

You: "The flowers?"

Sojiro: "So you were paying attention...good. It's the perfect time to surprise her"

You: "But how will I know when the time is right?"

Sojiro: "Kid...you've been around me for a whole year now...trust me...you'll know"

Sojiro gave you a pat on the back, lessening your nerves a bit even though it still was nowhere near White Day. At the very least now, you had a plan, and a chance to take Sumire to a fancy dinner just like you had wanted...

_~A Few Days Later - Evening~_

Yusuke: "This place is wonderful as always..."

Ann: "He brought you here too? I was pretty surprised he knew about a place as grown up as this"

The waitress brought your table your drinks, the vibrant colours of the liquid melding onto one another as the soothing jazz music played in the background. The other day, Ryuji had contacted you, saying he wanted to talk with everyone...about what he had been thinking on. As such, you organized an evening for everyone, getting a reserved table for your group at the jazz club Akechi had introduced you to.

Makoto: "So, what's the occasion?"

Ryuji: "He uh..he organised this for me. There's... something I have to tell all od you"

Futaba: "Huh?"

Ryuji stayed silent for a moment, taking a deep breath as he centered himself...before finally speaking.

Ryuji: "I'm... thinking about moving away..."

Haru: "Moving?"

Ryuji: "Yeah...I thought about things... about what I want in my future and...I still wanna get back on the track team. That's why I wanna move closer to a physical rehab center...get my knee fixed up while going to school. At the earliest...all this is gonna be kicking off next month"

Yusuke: "I see...that is quite sudden"

Ann: "Hm...."

Yusuke: "Ann?"

Ann: "Actually...I have some news as well. I'm in the middle of looking into studying abroad, just short term. I've been wondering what would be the smartest move for my career so..."

You: "Guess you weren't the only one thinking about this Ryuji"

Ryuji: "Woulda been nice to know! I was freaking out over here!"

Yusuke: "You're moving too?"

Makoto: "Same with us. Both Haru and I are looking for places to live on our own starting next month. In fact, our moves will probably occur around the same time as Ryuji's"

Haru: "I plan to keep learning about the business, while also attending college"

Futaba: "I um...I-I have some news too!"

Ann: "Hm?"

Futaba: "I...I passed the entry exam! I'm gonna be a high schooler starting in April"

You: "That's wonderful news Futaba"

Futaba: "Hehe, thanks. Highschool is only the start though. I wanna go to college after that and then I can finally study cognitive psience for real"

Yusuke: "Even you Futaba? No...I apologize...I should be wishing you all the best of luck"

Futaba: "Nah, you do have a point. We are going our separate ways after all"

You: "For now...but we'll always be connected"

Ryuji: "You mean like, by the bonds we share? That's a good point"

Yusuke: "It seems you're all taking great strides in your futures. I however will remain here until I have finished my current painting. No matter how many years it may take, I will express this feeling that's grown within me since we first banded together"

Ryuji: "That's still some kinda stride though ain't it?"

You: "Mhm. Even though we'll be parting ways...I know we'll all see each other again...and when we do, I'm sure we'll all have plenty to talk about"

Ann: "Definitely!"

Morgana: "No matter what you go through, or how many times you may stumble, continue on those paths of yours! That's what it means to be a Phantom Thief after all!"

Futaba: "Stop trying to be such a cool cat"

Morgana: "I am not a-...yeah...I guess I am"

A few of you chuckled at that, finally able to hear Mona accept his form after all this time. You raised your glass up in the air, the others following your lead.

You: "To our new paths...wherever they may take us! Cheers!"

Together, you all toasted to the future, enjoying your drinks to the fullest as you listened to the calming music.

Makoto: "It's a shame we're missing one of us"

You: "She's already getting started on her path"

Ann: "Guess we gotta catch up then! Otherwise what kinda senpai's can we call ourselves?"

Futaba: "Oh, that reminds me! Sumire gave me something before she left"

Futaba rummaged through her bag before she pulled out what she was looking for, placing a cutout newspaper article on the table. Reading it, the article gave details on the incident Rumi had gone through, where her family had been murdered and she was left in a coma-like state. Your thoughts drifted back to Maruki...still unsure as to what fate he had met after you got back to this reality.

Futaba: "Sumire said it was lying on the ground outside the Palace"

Yusuke: "Then...that means..."

Morgana: "This was Maruki's treasure"

You: "Could...could I keep that?"

Futaba: "Yeah...sure"

Futaba handed you the piece of newspaper, with you placing it gently in your bag, making sure it wouldn't be damaged.

Ryuji: "We all gotta keep our eyes focused on our dreams. Otherwise Dr. Maruki is gonna give us all kinds of shit"

Haru: "You're absolutely right"

You: "I look forward...to seeing what comes next!"

You all spent the rest of the night talking about your future plans, happy to listen to each other as you talked about what you wished the next chapters of your lives to be. For the first time in a while, your futures weren't set in stone, with so many variables now in the mix that could toss and turn your life for better or worse. But no matter what, you'd press on, knowing that with the strength each of you possessed...your dreams would truly become reality...


	61. The Ball Awaits

Had a blast writing this one, wanting to change a few parts of the White Day event to fit what I had in mind, as well as the original story beats I introduced. In any case, most of this chapter is simply based off fanart I have seen of Joker and Sumire dressed up like how they are here, which I used as a basis to come up with some original ideas. Apologies for it being a bit later than usual again, as I really wanted it to be as perfect as I could make it. Won't be long now until the main story is over, but I am already planning out some of the afterstory chapters I'm hoping to write, which I hope you will all stick around for. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

Sojiro: "I-...I'm gonna be honest kid...I'm speechless..."

Morgana: "As expected from our incredible leader! You took what the chief gave you and added your own spin to it. It's practically perfect!"

You: "Think it'll work?"

Sojiro: "Work? Kid...if she aint head over heels for you already, she will be after all that. I'm impressed"

Sojiro handed you back your phone, a smile on his face as he had seen what you had planned for White Day today. Taking it back, you continued to eat away your breakfast, Sojiro having served up something besides curry for once.

You: "Guess some of that charm of yours has rubbed off on me like you said"

Sojiro: "Not this time. All that...that's all you kid. Good job"

Morgana: "You really put a lotta thought into it, and it definitely shows"

The sincerity in Sojiro and Morgana's words were plain as day, quickly making you smile as you were now even more excited for what was to come after school.

You: "Thanks again for recommending I try that dinner place. Kinda needed that reservation or I was screwed"

Sojiro: "Just remember to book in advance for next time"

You: "You mind telling me how you got connections like that though? As soon as I mentioned your name, the guy on the phone sounded pretty nervous"

Morgana: "Oh! What if the chief is ex-yakuza?! Or a retired celebrity cook?!"

Sojiro: "Jeez, the lil guy got loud fast. What's he going on about?"

You: "Trying to guess that secret of yours"

Sojiro: "Heh...maybe some day I'll tell ya...maybe if you end up tying the knot with that girl"

Morgana: "Seriously?! F/n...you gotta get married!"

You: "I'm not gonna base that decision off your own curiosity!"

Sojiro: "Hey! Less yapping, more eating! I gotta open up soon...and you got classes"

Futaba: "Wassup!"

The doorbell rang out as Futaba walked in, carrying a small parcel in her hands. You quickly stood up and approached her, taking it from the young hacker.

Futaba: "I had a look at it before Mina-senpai packed it up. It honestly looks amazing"

You: "I'll take your word for it"

Futaba: "Hehe. I gotta get going for now though"

You: "So soon?"

Futaba: "Got work to do. Inari sent me the stuff for that...other thing...and I'm excited to get to work. Have an awesome day 'kay?"

Futaba leapt up and gave you a big hug, with you embracing her back with a smile. After that, she left the store, heading back home to continue what she was working on. You were left with the package in hand, tempted to see it now...but also wanting to wait until Sumire was wearing it.

Sojiro: "Go put it upstairs. I'll be sure to sort things out and get it where it needs to be"

You: "Thanks Sojiro"

Doing as he said, you hopled upstairs and deposited the package on your desk, before heading back down to finish up your meal. Ready to go, Mona hopped into your bag before you slung it over your shoulder, with you handing Sojiro back your empty dishes for him to finish clearing up.

Sojiro: "See ya round kid!"

You stopped halfway towards the door, turning to face Sojiro as he continued cleaning dishes.

You: "Hey...uh..."

Sojiro: "Hm? What's up? Shouldn't you get going? Or are you hoping to build up your delinquent cred again by ditching first period?"

You: "Heh, I'd rather not. I...just wanna say thanks"

Sojiro put the plate he was cleaning down, looking at you with a curious expression on his face as he moved to face you.

You: "You've helped me a lot this past year...in plenty of ways"

Sojiro: "Where's this coming from?"

You: "Guess I'm getting sentimental...since I'm going back soon..."

Sojiro: "Well...can't blame you for that. But you've already thanked me plenty already. Because of you, I got to hear Futaba call me Dad..."

You: "Yeah...that was nice..."

You both reminisced about those memories, remembering Sojiro on the verge of tears as he heard those words from Futaba.

You: "If I'm honest...at this point you and Futaba honestly feel like family to me"

Sojiro: "Likewise to you. No matter what, you'll always have a place here with us. Gah! Look at me...getting all sentimental. Alright kid, get going already! Last thing I need is to be all mushy for when I open up"

You: "Alright alright, I'm going"

You turned around, placing your hand on the doorknob to leave.

You: "Oh...and...I think you make a great Dad..."

With those parting words, you left the shop, seeing Sojiro's shocked face turn to one with a beaming smile as the café door swung closed behind you. Out on the streets of Yongen, you strolled to the station at a leisurely pace, basking in the great weather and your even greater mood...

_~After School~_

You: "Guess this is where we split off"

Ann: "Mhm! You two have a great time okay?"

Ann waved goodbye as she hopped on the train to head home, leaving you to your final preparations before calling Sumire.

Morgana: "Okay, what's left?"

You: "Just flowers, shouldn't be hard"

You headed down to the nearby underground mall, entering into the cornered off flower shop you used to occasionally work at. As you approached, the female worker manning the stall walked up to you.

Female Shop Worker: "F/n! So good to see you! It's been manic today with everyone buying flowers for White Day"

You: "Can only imagine. Wish I could help but I've got a date of my own coming up"

Female Shop Worker: "Oh that's quite alright! You two enjoy yourselves...so, are you in need of some flowers?"

You: "Yeah, I put in an order a few days ago? Was told it would be here on time"

Female Shop Worker: "Understood! I'll get right on that"

The attendee left you as she began rummaging through nearby bouquets that were tied up and ready to go. After a bit of searching, she found yours, handing it to you gently.

Female Shop Worker: "Here we are! Now...the total comes out to"

Morgana: "Hold on! Let me cover this one. You've been taking care of me after all so..."

You: "Uh...thanks for the gesture and all but...where...do you keep your money?"

Morgana: "Mwhehe! You should never underestimate me!"

Morgana began moving around in your bag violently, searching for something.

Female Shop Worker: "Hey F/n? You didnt happen to hear a cat just now, did you?"

A few seconds later, Mona popped his head out, some yen notes in his mouth. You took them gently, the attendee looking in awe.

Female Shop Worker: "Wow! That's quite impressive...what's his name?"

You: "Morgana"

Female Shop Worker: "Morgana-chan huh? He seems like quite the character"

You: "Heh, that he is...is that enough?"

Female Shop Worker: "Yup, all set! Have a good date F/n!"

You waved goodbye to the worker, moving away a bit as you examined your packaged up flowers.

Morgana: "Looks like you're all set to go!"

You took out your phone, calling up Sumire. She answered almost instantly, the excitement clearly audible in her voice.

Sumire: "Hello senpai!"

You: "Hey. Could you meet me over at the Wilton Hotel? Got a surprise for you"

Sumire: "In Shibuya? Of course! I don't have practice today so I'll head right on over. See you there!"

You: "Mhm, see you"

Sumire was quick to hang up, most likely already gunning it to the Wilton.

Morgana: "Guess I'll be heading out too"

Morgana leapt out of your bag and onto the floor, stretching himself out.

You: "Sure you're okay getting back?"

Morgana: "I'll be fine. It'll be a while until I can explore Tokyo again once we both leave, so I wanna do lots before we go"

You: "Fair enough. See you round man"

You parted ways there, rushing over to the Wilton. As you entered the high class establishment, you headed up to the front desk, checking in for your reservations that you had made. Once that was sorted, you headed over to a changing area, your attire for the evening alongside Sumire's as you finally got a good look at the dress Mina had made. Now dressed up for the occasion, you waited in the lobby, keeping out of sight until Sumire entered. She had yet to see you, heading over to the front desk to ask.

Sumire: "Hello there! Is there an F/n here?"

You: "My lady"

Sumire: "Oh! Heya senp-"

As Sumire turned around, she saw what you were wearing, taking a bow in the crimson suit of Arsène you had gotten for Halloween. Sumire looked at you and around the lobby confused, her face brightening up as she had no idea how to react.

Sumire: "What's...going on?"

You: "What's it look like? I got a nice evening planned out for us for White Day"

Sumire: "Okay...but...why are you-"

You: "Just follow me okay? It's a surprise"

You held out your hand for Sumire to take. Confused...but still curious, she took it, the two of you slowly making your way to the changing area. Opening the door for her, Sumire stepped inside, her eyes widening as she saw it. Put out of a display mannequin, was the dress Mina had made for her, a beautiful mixture of crystalline blues and golden accents to mimic her first Persona Cendrillon. Sumire stared at the attire in awe, her eyes widening as she examined it closer.

Sumire: "It's...beautiful"

You: "Thought it was only right we both got to play dress up"

Sumire ran her hand along the creation, feeling the incredible mixture of fabrics and other materials that went into making it. As she gazed at the item, you walked closer to her.

You: "Did you ever look up what she was based on?"

Sumire: "Huh? Who?"

You: "Cendrillon. Ella too I suppose"

Sumire: "Oh...it was the story of Cinderella...right?"

You: "A beautiful girl who gets swept up by her Prince Charming. I'm flattered really"

Sumire blushed heavily as she smiled, averting her eyes from you before quickly pecking you on the cheek.

You: "Wanna try it on?"

Sumire: "Mhm...sure"

You turned around for a bit to let her get changed, hearing the rustling of clothes behind you as she got into her new attire.

Sumire: "Hey senpai? Could you help?"

You: "Hm?"

You slowly turned around, Sumire facing away from you.

Sumire: "There's a zip on the back... W-Would you mind?"

You: "Oh...sure"

You did as instructed, pulling the zip up to the top to tighten the dress up properly. You helped her out with a few more things, such as the arm and neck pieces, until it was all on. Slowly, she turned around, the radiant blues suiting her beautifully as she stood there with her crimson hair and blushing face.

You: "You look amazing"

Sumire: "T-Thank you..."

You: "Guess we're ready to go"

Sumire: "Huh? Go where?"

You: "To the ball of course"

Sumire was once again at a loss for words. You gently took her hanf, your beautiful companion taking it as you led her to a large hall. The lights in there were dark, only coming on with a snap of your fingers. As vision returned to the room, Sumire observed her surroundings, a piano player beginning a classical song for all to hear. From above, a vast chandelier hung from the ceiling, the crystals refracting light all over the room.

You: "Well? What do you think? Normally the halls here get rented out just for business conferences, but there weren't many booked in around White Day thankfully. So, with a little help, I was able to set up all this"

Sumire: "S-Senpai..."

You: "Is...it too much?"

Sumire violently shook her head, a beaming smile on her face.

Sumire: "I love it..."

You: "Heh...had me worried there for a second"

You both shared a light laugh together, slowly dying down as you held her hand out for you to take.

You: "May I have this dance?"

With a faint blush and a smile, she took your hand, leading her into the centre of the room. You place one hand on her hip as you held the other, slowly beginning a very simple waltz.

Sumire: "I uh...don't really know how to dance like this...do you?"

You: "Nope...but the internet gave me some pointers"

Together, you followed the rhythm of the piano, your crimson and azure forms flowing around the room. All the while, you couldn't keep your eyes off one another, only occasionally apologizing for standing on each others feet or almost tripping over. Slowly but surely though, you seemed to be getting a knack for it, incorporating more moves as you twirled Sumire around your hand before pulling her back in. Seeing Sumire smile brightly as you twirled her around made all the planning worth it, happy to see she was having so much fun already. Round and round the hall you went, dancing without a care in the world, both of you focused on the other. She truly was radiant, the dress that you had gotten her only adding to her natural beauty. The song slowly began to slow down, the dance drawing to its close as you lowered Sumire down, holding her by her waist as you kissed her on the lips deeply and slowly. She caressed your face as your lips interlocked, running her hand lightly through your hair as you pulled her back up on her feet and parted from her lips, resting your foreheads on one another.

You: "S-Sorry..."

Sumire: "For what?"

You: "The kiss. It was a lot like...you know..."

You averted your eyes, thinking back to when you had kissed Kasumi just like that at the school dance.

Sumire: "F/n...its okay. I know it's me you're doing it with...not her..."

Sumire gave you one last quick peck on the nose. Wanting to return the favour, you knelt down slowly, lowering Sumire's hand down to your lips as you gently kissed it, her blush appearing once more quickly.

Sumire: "S-Senpai..."

You: "What? Just trying to make your little Cinderella fantasy perfect"

Sumire: "Well...when you put it like that...I suppose I can forgive you"

You: "So, ready for the next part?"

Sumire: "Huh? There's...there's more?"

You: "Of course"

You snapped your fingers, attracting the attention of one of the staff. You gave them a light nod, letting them know that you were moving on to the next part of the night.

You: "So, shall we go?"

Sumire: "Y-Yeah...definitely..."

Sumire followed you out of the hall. As you walked towards the exit, you gained plenty of stares from passers by, all of them commenting on your unique attire. Feeling the eyes on her, Sumire instinctively moved closer to you, trying to hide herself away slightly. With the Wilton doorman letting you out, you were once again in the warm streets of Shibuya, night slowly beginning to set in. Directly ahead of you, was a rather fancy looking black car, another worker in uniform opening the car door to let you both in.

Sumire: "You...hired a valet?"

You: "Not exactly a pumpkin carriage, but I thought it might be weird taking the train with us both dressed like this. Besides..."

You pulled Sumire closer to you, taking her by surprise as one hand was on her waist, and the other cupping her chin up to look at you. You smirked as you saw her blush darken, whispering to her.

You: "...I prefer to have this sight all to myself"

Sumire: "F-F/n..."

Her eyes burned with pure love for you, making your heart ache slightly just looking at her. Carefully, you helped her into the car before getting in yourself, the valet driver closing the door before getting back to the driver's seat. You gave the driver a small nod in the mirror, beginning your journey to the next part of the night.

_~Evening~_

The elevator ride up to the restaurant was quick, the machinery soaring you high up in the sky at rapid speeds. Together, both dressed up in your outfits, you hopped out of the elevator, a waiter quickly showing you to your seats. The restaurant had a calm atmosphere, with smooth jazz playing quietly to set the mood. As you were escorted to your table, you passed by plenty of other couples, happy that all of them were so engrossed by their significant others that they didn't even notice you and Sumire. You took a seat down at a small table, a red velvet curtain nearby to you as you sat opposite Sumire. After the waiter took your orders, you had some time alone, basking in the gorgeous atmosphere of this place.

Sumire: "This restaurant is beautiful. I'm impressed senpai"

You: "Sorry if the portion sizes aren't crazy. Fancy places tend to do that"

Sumire: "Hehe...I'm sure I'll manage"

You: "To be honest, I was pretty nervous if you would like any of this at all"

Sumire: "Really?"

You gave her a small nod, scratching the back of your neck sheepishly as you did.

Sumire: "W-Well...I'm pretty nervous too...so its okay. Love is so strange...whenever you're not there, even the tiniest failure gets me so depressed. But when I'm with you...my boyfriend...everything just makes me so happy"

You: "Is...that so?"

You lowered your head a bit, wondering if Sumire would be okay once you were gone. She gently took your hand in hers, reassuring you.

Sumire: "It's okay...I'm sure we won't be apart for long. Compared to the other stuff our relationship has gone through, you moving a few hours away by train isn't such a big deal. As long as I know you'll come back to me, I can be sure that everything will be alright"

You: "I'll always come back to you..."

Sumire: "F/n...it makes me so happy hearing you say that"

You took Sumire's hand in yours, intertwining your fingers as you gazed at one another. After a bit more idle talk between the two of you, your meals arrived, both of you tucking in. Despite being slow, your dance had definitely helped you work up an appetite, the two of you eventually going through a full three course meal each as well as drinks. As expected from a high class establishment, each dish was made to perfection, a incredible concoction of flavours and textures with every bite. Beyond that, the staff were at your beck and call whenever you needed them, showing the professionalism this restaurant practiced. To be honest, you and Sumire were probably a bit out of place, the staff most likely thinking two high schoolers could never afford such a venue like this, or at least appreciate its value. But you didn't care about that, only wanting to share this special night with the girl you loved. After you had both eaten your fair share, Sumire excused herself for a moment. You toon the opportunity to call over the waiter to speak to him.

You: "Hi, the show is starting soon right?"

Waiter: "Indeed sir. Should I retrieve your gift for you?"

You: "Please, and uh...keep it discreet"

Waiter: "Understood sir"

The waiter gave you a small bow and did as he was tasked, coming back with the bouquet you had bought earlier in the day. You were able to hide it on your side of the table just in time, Sumire returning to you once more.

Sumire: "Sorry about that. So, should we get goin-"

Suddenly the lights dimmed, Sumire looking around surprised for a moment before the voice of the announcer was heard.

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for joining us on this special day. We wish you all an unforgettable evening...with one last finishing touch from us"

Sumire: "Huh? It...looks like something is happening"

With that, the velvet curtain began to rise up, as the restaurant was flooded with a pure neon light. Hidden behind the curtain...was one last surprise for Sumire...a gorgeous view of the neon city of Tokyo. The cityscape looked incredible, tiny lights of cars moving through the streets, with dozens of buildings lit up like Christmas trees...all of it visible as far as your eye could see.

Sumire: "...it's gorgeous..."

If there was ever a time that felt right, it was now, as you pulled up the bouquet for Sumire.

You: "One last gift"

Sumire pried her eyes away from the view to look at you, seeing the wrapped up bouquet of violets you had in your hands.

Sumire: "W-What?....t-thank you...so much..."

She took the gift from you gently, admiring the flowers and letting out a small giggle.

Sumire: "You really had to pick violets senpai?"

You: "Of course! You know I love a good cliché"

Sumire: "This...all this...it's amazing...I never saw this coming...but I'm so so happy! I-...I'm speechless. I just keep falling in love with you all over again senpai"

You: "Guess I better start planning how to top this for next White Day"

Sumire: "I don't even know if that's possible! You really put a lot of effort into this huh? I shouldn't have expected anything less from you. After all, you take care of everybody...and you always put their happiness first...even though sometimes you deserve to be happy too"

You: "Heh, still working on that...but I'll get there"

Sumire: "Good, because I told you before: I don't want this to be one sided. Some day...I want to take care of you like you do for me"

You: "And I look forward to it"

Sumire: "Thank you! It'll definitely happen eventually, so please be patient with me!"

You: "You already are taking care of me more than you know. I'd still be eating bean buns from the cafeteria if not for you"

Sumire: "I suppose there is that...but that's only the start!"

You: "You're getting pretty excited about this huh?"

Sumire: "Y-Yeah...maybe I'm getting a little too worked up about it"

You: "I'm excited to see what the future hold. For me...for you...and us..."

Sumire: "Mhm! I feel the same way"

Sumire was clutching the flowers tightly, treasuring the final gift of the night you had given her.

Sumire: "H-Hey...senpai?"

You: "Hm?"

Sumire: "Um...we still have some time together tonight...a-and my Dad will probably not mind if I stay the night...so...c-can I stay with you a little longer?"

You: "Do you really have to ask?"

You called over the waiter, collecting up the rather substantial bill. After paying, and leaving a decent tip, you headed back downstairs, taking your valet service back to Yongen. The car stopped out front of the café, with you helping Sumire out of the car and handing your driver a tip as well before he went on his way. As the sound of the car engine faded, you entered the quiet café together, locking the door behind you.

You: "So, wanna go to sleep or-"

You spoke as you turned around, and before you could finish, Sumire had pulled you into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around you. Loving her directness, you pulled her in by her waist, running your hands up her back and through her hair, undoing her bow and letting her hair drop down as you kissed her. Sumire's hands began to explore you, running through your hair and over your chest, trying to show you affection any way she could while you made love. You followed her lead, parting from her lips and kissing down her neck slowly and gently. You could hear her sigh in bliss, her grip on you shaking slightly for a moment. In one fast moment, you swept her off her feet and into a bridal carry.

Sumire: "Wha?! S-Senpai?!"

Her face was beet red, but you quickly kissed her once more, Sumire continuing to press her lips slowly and deeply against yours. As you kissed, you carried her upstairs into the attic, gently setting her down on the bed as the two of you continued. Kiss after kiss the two of you shared, barely catching your breaths in between as you both simply longed for affection. By the end of it, you were both panting messes, quickly trying to catch your breaths and beginning to laugh together at how you had ended up. Laying on top of her gently, Sumire cupped your face, as you moved some of her hair behind her ear to see her face better. You shared a few light kisses together as you stared at one another, each one leaving you smiling wider and wider. By the end of it, you both had your foreheads against one another, nuzzling your noses together gently.

Sumire: "Is...is this really real? We're not just in Maruki's world?"

You: "It's real. We made it work Sumire...I love you"

Sumire: "F/n..."

Sumire shed a single tear of pure joy, a smile that conveyed more emotion in it that words ever could on her face.

Sumire: "I love you senpai...and I can't wait for our future..."


	62. Life Will Change

Well...its finally time...the end to the main story is upon us...with the longest chapter I've ever written to date. It has truly been...the most incredible experience getting to this point, and I thank each and every one of you who followed along with this story and supported it in any way you did. I honestly can say I cried a bit writing this part up, hoping to tie up all the loose ends I could and make the most perfect ending my mind could come up with. Will it be better than Royal's or P5's? I'm not sure. But regardless, its mine, and I truly hope you enjoy it regardless. Keep in mind like I've said...that this is NOT the end. I have plenty of post canon stuff planned out, and I hope you all continue to follow along into that as well. So, with that out of the way...and this emotional rollercoaster ride of a chapter finished up...hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Ryuji: "Seriously dude?! Don't you think it's a little sketchy going back home with this many guns?!"

You: "Iwai doesn't do refunds, and it's not like I can leave 'em here"

Ryuji: "Guess it gives you something to do out in the goonies at least"

Ann: "Hey, what box should these go in?"

Yusuke: "Just here. I believe I have the space for such things"

Ann followed Yusuke's lead, packing up more of the things in your room to transport back to your hometown. You knew packing up was gonna be a depressing activity overall, so Morgana had pitched the idea of getting everyone else involved, making the job faster and more fun altogether.

Makoto: "It looks like we're almost done"

Futaba: "Can't believe you got such a sweet collection of those claw game figures. You must be a pro"

You: "Tell that to all the yen I lost on the damn things"

Sumire: "At the very least, you'll be going home with plenty of mementos from your time here!"

Haru: "Indeed! I'm sure you can personalize it in a similar way"

Ryuji: "How big is your room back home?"

You: "Smaller than this, but definitely less dusty"

Morgana: "Guess we gotta get used to down sizing"

You: "I'll be sure you have you own place set up, don't worry"

You continued packing your things away, an entire box having been devoted to your remaining protein shakes you had gotten so long ago.

You: "Guess I can keep up with training once I'm home...probably won't have much else to do out there..."

Yusuke: "Is there truly so little to do?"

Ryuji: "Not even an arcade or anything?"

You: "I told you. Most interesting thing we got in a cinema...and even then the movies are all crazy old"

Ann: "Jeez, I feel like I'd lose my mind in that boredom"

Makoto: "Way to get his hopes up guys..."

Ann: "H-Heh...I'm sure it'll be fiiine..."

You: "Been here a year...and your acting is still horrible..."

Ann: "Hey!"

Futaba: "Oh! Want me to lend you one of my consoles? I have plenty anyways"

You: "Won't say no to that. Thanks"

Futaba gave you a thumbs up, running off back home to grab what she had promised and leaving the rest of you to store your things.

You: "So Haru and Makoto, how's house hunting?"

Makoto: "Me and sis are having trouble picking out a place. She keeps insisting I have certain things that I don't see the point of"

Haru: "I was hoping to stay somewhere a bit more modest than my current household myself, but have been unable to find anything that catches my eye"

You: "You two ever consider getting a place together as roommates? Would help with finances and would mean you could both still hang out on occasion"

Makoto: "Huh...I hadn't really thought about that...it...would be rather beneficial for finances to be split between us. It would mean I could dedicate more time to my studies over working a job"

Haru: "I'm not sure how close together our colleges are, but we could maybe sit down and discuss it sometime?"

You: "Just wanted to throw the idea out there. Food for thought and all that"

Makoto: "Well, thank you...it might end up being perfect"

Sumire: "I think we're done! Is that everything senpai?"

You: "Looks good, the rest I can probably take back in my duffle bag on the train"

Ann: "Oh, you're taking a train back?"

You: "Doubt I could get Sojiro to drive me back...would probably take forever"

Yusuke: "Ah...understandable"

Futaba: "Here ya go! It's not the newest gen but it should still be sweet. I gave you some decent games too"

Futaba hopped up the stairs and deposited her console, wires, and games into a box, letting you tape it up tightly as your packing was now finished. Together, you carried the boxes downstairs, passing by Sojiro as you did.

Sojiro: "Didn't you only come here with one box? Sheesh"

You: "Got a lotta keepsakes from here...what can I say?"

Sojiro: "Want a lift to the delivery depot? Store's quiet so I got time"

Makoto: "Thank you. That would be a big help"

Sojiro: "Might not have enough room for all of ya though"

Yusuke: "That's quite alright. I'll pay for a cab for the rest of us. That should suffice"

Ann: "Wait...you have money for a cab?"

Yusuke: "Of course. I have taken the liberty of becoming a frequent customer at Big Bang Burger after recieving F/n's Christmas gift. As such, I have saved up quite a large sum"

Futaba: "Inari actually has cash on him for once? Maybe this is Maruki's reality..."

Ryuji: "For real..."

Ann: "Jeez you guys, don't joke about that stuff!"

Sojiro: "Heh...you bunch are as rowdy as always"

You: "Don't look at me. Innocent bystander here"

Sojiro: "Yeah yeah. Come on, let's get going to the car"

Following Sojiro out, the chief held open the door the let you all out one at a time, most of you carrying boxes of your things. After figuring out who was going where, you split up into two groups: one to go with Sojiro, and another to go get a cab. Your group, consisting of you, Sumire, Makoto, Mona and Ann, followed Sojiro to his house, loading the boxes into the car before hopping in yourself. Starting up the car, Sojiro followed the roads out to traffic, joining up with it as you began making your slow trip to the post office.

Ann: "Boss sure has a pretty interesting car, huh?"

Morgana: "Only natural. He IS a pretty interesting guy after all"

Sojiro: "Thing is almost as old as me. Probably cost more to get it fixed fully than buying a new one"

Sumire: "Um...are we sure this is safe?"

Sojiro: "I ain't trying to kill the kid before he goes back, don't worry"

Sojiro let out a low chuckle at his joke, some of the other passengers looking a bit worried at the car they were in.

Sojiro: "What about you Nijima-chan? You got a license?"

Makoto: "Yes actually. I was considering saving up for something while in college"

Ann: "Oooh, a motorcycle?"

Makoto: "You need a different license for those"

You: "Wait, so you were riding Johanna illegally? For shame Makoto!"

Ann: "Don't remind her! She's probably so guilt ridden she'll turn herself in!"

The four of you let out a bit of laughter, Makoto unsurprisingly the only one not amused by your jokes.

Sojiro: "This some sorta Phantom Thief inside joke I'm not getting?"

Sumire: "Something like that"

You stared out the window as you continued your drive, slowly making your way through the traffic. You were honestly gonna miss the busy streets of Tokyo, having gotten use to the cozy feeling it all gave you. You continued on your way, heading towards the Shibuya post office.

Sojiro: "Hrm..."

Ann: "Huh? Something wrong boss?"

You looked over at Sojiro from the passenger seat, seeing him looking at something in his rear view mirror. You turned around to try and look for what he was gazing at, only seeing cars.

Sojiro: "Relax...just saw some punk tailgating another driver. Nothing you kids need to get worked up over"

You: "Oh...right..."

Sojiro: "You really gotta work on those nerves of yours kid"

You: "Fighting for your life for almost a year tends to put you on edge"

Sumire: "Maybe you should start doing...yoga or something?"

Morgana: "Don't worry. I can be your emotional support animal once we're back!"

You: "You just stress me out more though..."

Morgana: "What was that?!"

You: "See? Yelling. That's stressful"

Morgana leapt at your face, latching onto you lightly as you fought a bit.

Sojiro: "H-Hey! That cat better not scratch up any of the seats back there!"

Ann: "They're at it again..."

Sumire: "They really are quite the pair"

Makoto: "I truly pity the quiet countryside town the two of you are about to be unleashed in..."

Eventually, Mona's attack subsided, your feline friend sitting in your lap properly once more as you reached Shibuya. After a bit of time trying to find somewhere to park, you unloaded your boxes, beginning the walk to the nearby post office. As you entered into the air conditioned establishment, you went through the procedures with the attendee at the desk, weighing your boxes and confirming their addresses to be shipped back to. Half way through the transaction, the others joined you, adding the rest of the boxes to your load. After a bit of paperwork and paying, everything was set to go, your belongings being delivered back to your home as soon as they could. As you exited the store, Sojiro excused himself, needing to get back to the café as soon as he could.

Ann: "Sooo, what now?"

Ryuji: "Beats me. Got anything else to do F/n?"

You: "Just return some DVD's"

Haru: "Perhaps we could all go eat somewhere? I am feeling rather peckish"

Ryuji: "Sure, I could go for a bite"

Yusuke: "How about the diner on central street? F/n can drop off his DVD's while we get ourselves a table"

Makoto: "That sounds like a plan"

Futaba: "Defo!"

From the post office, you all worked your way towards central street, you and Mona splitting off to return your DVD's to their rightful place. At this point, you had worked your way through plenty of shows and movies, having learnt plenty from each and every one of them. Mentally thanking the store for giving you plenty to do on your uneventful nights, you walked down the street a bit and took the stairs up to the diner, seeing your friends wave you over to come join them.

Ryuji: "Yo. We ordered drinks already, got you a soda"

You: "Fine by me"

You took a seat next to Sumire, your lover scooting closer to you and taking her hand in yours under the table. You two shared a quick smile together before you began chatting.

Ryuji: "Come to think of it...a lot of stuff has happened in this diner"

Yusuke: "Indeed. I believe this is where you first took me when I learned about the cognitive world"

Morgana: "And there was also the time we came here to yell at Ryuji here for giving us away to Makoto"

Ryuji: "How was I supposed to know she was listening in?!"

Makoto: "You were lucky I was there to be fair, considering students tended to try and avoid me back then. If it hadn't been for me, I'm sure plenty of other students would have heard you yelling"

Ann: "Thanks...I guess?"

Sumire: "Me and senpai went here a few times together. Back when I wasn't exactly... myself"

You: "I still remember you bawling your eyes out"

Sumire: "Hey! I was going through a tough time!"

You: "You got there in the end"

You gave her a quick peck on the cheek, Sumire giggling slightly in response.

Yusuke: "Everywhere I go now, I am always reminded of memories of our time together. It's a rather pleasant feeling I must say"

Futaba: "I got to see so much of this city with all of you...and I don't think I'm ever gonna forget a single moment of it"

Haru: "Same here! I truly believe our time together will stay with me for the rest of my life"

The waiter came back with your drinks, everyone getting their orders handed to them and listing what food they wanted before you continued on talking.

You: "Happy to hear it. Tokyo is just the beginning though...still plenty to see and experience out there for all of us"

Futaba: "Real life is like...the ultimate open world MMO!"

Makoto: "I...don't think that's the point he's trying to make"

You: "The point is: this is an exciting time for all of us. I wanna hear TONS of crazy stories from you guys the next time we're together...got it?"

Ann: "Sounds good to me! I'm sure there's plenty I can tell you guys about from my time abroad"

Yusuke: "I'll always work towards expanding my horizons however I can!"

Sumire: "We all still have plenty of room to grow and explore. It really is rather exciting"

Ryuji: "Got that right! It's getting me pumped up just thinking about it!"

Altogether, you clinked your glasses, enjoying your beverages until your food orders came. For that afternoon, you all shared a meal in good company, reminiscing over the memories you had all made together. It wasn't long until you were scheduled to go back, so you were gonna be damn sure to spend as much time as possible with all of your friends.

_~Take Your Time~_

Sojiro: "So, you ready for tomorrow?"

Futaba: "The month went by so fast...totally unfair!"

It was true. Today was your final day in Tokyo, everything having been sorted for your trip back home tomorrow.

You: "Can't be helped. Just means you had plenty of fun"

Futaba: "Hehe...maybe a little. Sojiro says you don't have to help out today"

You: "Good, got plans"

Sojiro: "Going go say goodbye to everyone?"

You: "Mhm, plenty of people that I want to see one last time"

Sojiro: "Heh, off you go then"

Futaba: "Try not to cry!"

You: "No promises. Guess I should start things off with you two though"

Sojiro: "Me? Cut it out, you're gonna be seeing me tomorrow anyways. You're all packed up to go though right? Don't want you leaving anything important behind"

You: "Trust me...there's plenty important to me I'm leaving behind here"

You shared a sincere smile with Sojiro. Rummaging through your bag, you handed him your probation diary, the book heavy with wear and tear of being used throughout the year. You flicked through a few pages one last time, before handing it to Sojiro.

You: "You'll be needing this, right?"

Sojiro: "Huh...I forgot about this thing. The diary of the Phantom Thieves leader huh? Probably gonna be worth a lot someday"

You: "A cheapskate as always boss"

Sojiro: "Heh, I'm not planning on letting you leave thinking that. Here"

Sojiro took out a piece of paper in his pocket. Unfolding it, you could see it was the recipe for Leblanc's curry.

Sojiro: "Got plenty more I wanna try cooking now. Besides, I got that thing memorized"

You: "Thanks"

Sojiro: "With that you'll be able to make the same...no, that'd be a waste. Put your own spin on the flavour. Develop it, make it yours"

You: "I'll try my best"

You stored the thing in your bag. You were standing face to face with your guardian...the man who you truly owed all of this to. Without that dusty old attic of his...you never would have met everyone you had. Without warning, you rushed into him, pulling him into a deep hug and shocking him slightly.

You: "Thank you. You took me in...when no one else wanted me. I...I'm going to miss you"

Sojiro was at a loss for words, slowly embracing you back in a tight hug, the sound of him stifling back tears clearly audible.

Sojiro: "D-Don't you forget okay? You're always welcome here. You're...you're family..."

You: "I won't forget. I promise"

You slowly pulled away from each other, Sojiro looking away from you as he wiped away the beginnings of tears. He let out a heavy cough as he tried to compose himself.

Sojiro: "G-Go on kid. Still got plenty more people to visit"

You: "Yeah. Futaba?"

Futaba: "Mhm?"

Futaba had been in her own little world during that exchange, tapping away on her phone. As you approached her though, she put all her attention back on you.

You: "Who ya messaging?"

Futaba: "Kana-chan. She passed her high school entrance exam too. I told her I was getting into high school too, so we can both make our debuts at the same time!"

You: "Wish I could give you some advice on what first year at Shujin is like. My bad"

Futaba: "Eh, no biggie. Protagonist is always a transfer student after all. So...about that promise in the book? Going to school? This means like...I did it, right?"

You: "Mhm. Got a reward in mind?"

Futaba: "Y-Yeah actually...could you...pet me on the head again?"

You were happy to oblige, giving the girl you practically considered your sister the head pats she wished. A smile quickly formed on her face.

Futaba: "Defo gonna miss that...among other stuff. I honestly feel pretty scared about heading off into the big world on my own...but, I know I can't stay in my room forever...and that's way more important! I feel like...I've been getting more curious every day. There's so much stuff I want to see or learn! So...as proof of my next horrifying step into becoming a fully functioning member of society...I want you to have this"

Futaba handed over her completed promise list, each of the ticked off sentences reminding you of the fun times you spent together.

Futaba: "You helped me change so much for the better, and I can never thank you enough"

You: "It was so much fun watching you grow. I'm so proud of you Futaba"

Despite her previous teasing, it seemed she was the one to start tearing up, hiding her face as she ran up and hugged you tightly. You held her there, gently petting her hair as she cried, until she slowly calmed down.

Futaba: "If...If you're ever feeling lonely...I want you to look at that list...and know I've got your back...okay?"

You: "Yeah...thank you Futaba"

The young hacker hopped away from you, wiping away her tears and sitting back down. With those first goodbyes out of the way, you exited the store out into Yongen, saying goodbye to some of the familiar faces you had come to know in the neighborhood.

Sae: "You look like you're doing well"

You turned to see the familiar face of Sae Nijima, the former prosecutor and now defense lawyer in the making smiling as she approached you.

You: "What are you doing out in our neck of the woods?"

Sae: "I decided to stop by after work. I've always been a fan of Leblanc's coffee. You're leaving tomorrow...correct?"

You: "Why? Gonna track me down again?"

Sae: "Heh...yup, gotta bring you in"

You shared a gentle laugh together, haply that your relationship had ended up in a way that you could joke about such matters.

Sae: "In all seriousness, it truly is amazing that you now have a clean record. Unfortunately...the stigmas that come with what you were accused off wont die down so easily"

You: "Sae. I came here an outcast...a person some people didn't even want to exist. But even through that, I found friends that I truly think will last me a lifetime"

Sae: "Because you're a good person"

You: "I know...and if people back home aren't willing to take the time to see that...they're not worth any of my time either"

Sae: "...it's truly is incredible to see how much you've grown in your time here. Well, consider this a personal favour to me...and take this...just in case"

Sae handed you a small business card, advertising her services as a defense lawyer whenever you needed them.

Sae: "I'll always be on your side whenever you need help... remember that"

With those parting words, Sae continued on her day, heading to the café for a simple cup of coffee. Your next stop was Tae's, needing to thank your local pharmacist for saving your life more times than you could count. You walked into the cool clinic, seeing Tae sat behind the counter as usual.

Tae: "Oh hey, you're going home tomorrow right?"

You: "Sad to be losing your guinea pig?"

Tae: "Perhaps a little. By the way, I have an update on Miwa-chan. Her symptoms started fading as soon as we administered the new medicine"

You: "That's great news. You finally get to see her smile"

Tae: "Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. Thank you for all your help. With Miwa-chan, with Oyamada...all of it. That devotion of yours really is something special"

You: "Just helping out wherever I can"

Tae: "Well, here's something for your trouble"

Takemi handed you a small dog tag, part of you curious as to why she would have such a thing, but happy to accept her gift nonetheless.

Tae: "You'll be getting that leg of yours looked at right? You'll probably be needing a pharmacist to prescribe you your meds. That way, me and Miwa-chan can come see you. Only fair you meet the girl you saved"

You: "Sounds like a plan. Stay safe Tae"

You left Takemi to her clinic duties, another patient walking in and Takemi quickly getting to work trying to diagnose what he needed. You headed to the station and took the first train to Shibuya, honestly enjoying the cramped feeling of the train car for what you believed to be one of your last times. As the announcer stated the next stop, you hopped out, now in the underground walkway.

Yusuke: "Ah F/n, good to see you"

Yusuke was nearby, getting in his daily dose of people watching. You watched as he marked them up with his fingers, imagining them on canvas as always. You would miss his abnormal behaviour, happy you had come to know such a talented and interesting guy.

Yusuke: "That's right...you'll be departing tomorrow"

You: "Just doing my last rounds. You okay?"

Yusuke: "I'm not sure. I expected this to be a season of farewells but, I didn't expect us all to go our separate ways"

You: "Hey...least we had one hell of a year, right?"

Yusuke: "Hah, that's putting it mildly. This time last year, I'd never imagine meeting you all, leaving my home, or becoming a phantom thief. You remember the painting I entered into that contest yes?"

You: "Desire and Hope?"

Yusuke: "I took the liberty of sending it off to your home address. Consider it a parting gift"

You: "Thank you. I'll hang it up alongside Arsène. So, hows the next piece coming along?"

Yusuke: "As of now, my canvas is still blank. It's not for lack of inspiration. There's so much I want to express that I can barely contain my passion. But my heart has not led me astray yet. I'll paint as it guides me. Even if I scar my work with doubt, hesitation, or chaos...certainly that's a beauty all its own"

You: "I can't wait to see what it looks like. You better keep me updated alright?"

Yusuke placed his hand on your shoulder, a smile on his face.

Yusuke: "Your life is no worse for its own scars. Your truest beauty lies in them, and I hope you tell me their stories someday"

He was still happy to wait, ready for you to open up on a moment's notice. You would someday...and you were excited to see what art Yusuke could create with the emotions you would share with him. You had said your goodbye, walking away from the artist to continue on.

Yusuke: "F/n!"

You turned back to your friend, his shouting having attracted plenty of attention in the underground. If there wasn't enough attention on him already, he went and doubled it, striking the pose to show the anguish of christ.

Yusuke: "Til we meet again!"

You held back your laughter, happy he was unashamed of sharing this last goodbye with you. Not wanting to leave him hanging, you played along, striking the pose yourself as you yelled.

You: "I will return some day!"

Just the kind of goodbye you expected from him. The two of you slowly lowered down from those positions and continued on your ways, not caring about the murmurs around you. Your next stop was the underground mall, informing the flower shop that you were heading back home. They seemed sad to see you go, but understood. You continued to search around until you saw her, her blonde twin tail hair sticking out in the crowds as usual. You walked over to Ann, your friend browsing the latest fashion trends as always.

Ann: "Oh hey F/n. You here looking for a souvenir? Or a parting gift for your girl?"

You: "Hah, no secret romance today"

Ann: "Awwww..."

You: "Here to see you actually. How's it going?"

Ann: "Great! Getting ready to study abroad is keeping me plenty busy. Looking up things like schools, places to live, all that stuff"

You: "You'll do great out there. Guess the Phantom Thieves really will be going international"

Ann: "Hah, got me there. Honestly though...it still hasn't really hit me that we're all splitting off to do our own things"

You: "We'll see each other again. Can't break Mona's heart like that after all"

Morgana: "H-Hey!"

Ann: "Heh, I suppose that's true. But yeah, it's not like I'm leaving forever. Plus we still have the group chat, I'll be messaging you all lots so you better respond!"

You: "Think I'd go crazy from boredome if I didn't"

Ann: "Oh! I wanted to tell you something by the way..."

You: "Hm?"

Ann: "Um...a little girl stopped me the other day in Shibuya. She said she saw me in magazines, and that she wants to be just like me when she grows up. It...it felt incredible"

You: "Look at you, all famous now even without being a phantom thief"

Ann: "I dunno bout famous...but Vague did do a special piece on me in this month's issue. Want a copy?"

You: "Sure, will be a nice read on the ride back"

Ann: "H-Haha...yeah...totally"

Ann handed you the magazine, stuffing it into your bag along with everything else.

Ann: "One day...I want to model all across the world. I've gotta reach people...give them hope, like you did for me"

Ann gently pulled you into a hug, the two of you embracing one last time as friends.

Ann: "Thank you for all that you've done. The days I spent with you were some of the brightest in my life"

You: "It truly was my privilege. You really are one of the kindest and most honest souls I've ever met...and I can't wait to see what comes next for you"

Ann: "I'll keep working hard to become a star. I'm gonna shine even brighter than ever, so you watch out for me!"

Your hug eventually ended, the two of you continuing on with your lives as you headed up and out into station square. You were quickly confronted by a camera team, a woman asking you what you would remember most about this year. After answering her, you continued around saying farewell to some of the usual faces in station square, listening in to some passing conversations as you made your way Yoshida.

You: "Hey, hard at work as always?"

Yoshida: "It's high time us adults start getting the world back in working order. You're heading home tomorrow I hear. It'll be a new start for you. You've got my blessing, whatever that's worth"

You: "More than you know Yoshida. You'll always have my support too"

Yoshida: "Haha...you know...I recall the days when you helped me out with my speeches here. We'll be treading separate paths, but as long as we share a common purpose, I'm sure I'll see you again. If I've earned the support of an upright young man like you, well...that must surely be my greatest achievement"

Yoshida held out his hand for you to take, the two of you sharing a simple handshake, comrades in arms as always in your battle to make the world a better place.

Yoshida: "You expect farewells to be so sad, but here we are beaming. From now on, your life is your own to live"

As you were shaking hands, Yoshida gave you something. Opening up your palm, you could see a rather expensive looking fountain pen now in your grasp.

Yoshida: "My parting gift to you. It's an incredibly expensive fountain pen I bought back when I strayed from the right path. I hardly used the thing though, so I hope you'll put it to better use. Whatever new chapters you write with that pen...I'll be watching for them"

You placed the pen in your pocket, giving Yoshida a simple nod as you continued on your way towards central street. More familiar faces waited there, passing by plenty of them as you made your way towards Untouchable. As you turned into the alley way, you could see a butterfly flying overhead, smiling as Lavenza appeared before you.

You: "You know...you're going to end up making me paranoid of butterflies"

Lavenza: "Frightening you was not my intention. I simply wished to say farewell, and give you some words to reflect on in this time of parting. This twisted, broken world sought to crush you. Yet you salvaged it, and with your ideals...stitched it whole. You were a true Trickster of this modern age. A beloved champion of a burdened public"

You: "I am pretty great huh?"

Lavenza: "Oh would you just!-"

Lavenza cleared her throat, calming herself down as you held back laughter

You: "Good to know Caroline is still kicking around in there"

Lavenza: "The two of them are with my always, and we will be sure to check in on you from time to time. I wonder where your path will take you next. As such, allow me to provide you a parting gift, to remind you that I am no longer the one who guides you...but simply Lavenza..."

She handed you an old rusted key, the metal stained slightly with a blue hue. Connecting the dots, you assumed it to be the key to the cell you once stayed in.

Lavenza: "In the past, guests of the Velvet Room received their keys upon their very first visits. However I was unable to pass it on to you at that time. It seem only fitting that now, having escaped ruin, I bestow it upon you"

You: "I'll never forget everything you did for me. Give my regards to the old man will you?"

You continued to walk towards Untouchable, hearing Lavenza let out a light laugh behind you.

Lavenza: "You truly walk the path of a Trickster. May it lead you to fortune beyond imagining"

You turned to see her one last time, but she was already gone...the flickering remnants of the Velvet Room fading away. You opened up the front door of Untouchable, seeing Iwai behind the counter reading magazine as always. You kicked the side of the door frame, attracting his attention, as well as Kaoru's.

You: "I seriously wonder how you're gonna stay open. A whole year and that customer service of yours still needs work"

Kaoru: "F/n! I'm so glad to see you! You're leaving tomorrow right? I was worried I wouldn't have the chance to tell you"

You: "Hm?"

Kaoru: "Starting this spring, I'll be a Shujin student! I want to be just like you, so I figured I could start by going to the same school"

You: "Heh, good luck to you. Try to avoid the cafeteria food...not exactly fine dining"

Kaoru: "Oh shoot! That reminds me, I forgot I was in charge of dinner today!"

Without a second thought, Kaoru rushed out of the store, going off to buy ingredients for his cooking. That left you and Iwai, your weapons dealer with a secret heart of gold.

Iwai: "You heard the kid. You're a certified bro now that he's following in your footsteps. I won't leave everything to you though. I'm a parent, and I'll do my job as one"

You: "Getting all sappy on me now?"

Iwai: "Not on your life kid, just making sure you know all the trouble you caused me. Last thing I need is two of you in the family"

Iwai gave you a devilish grin, flicking you a small pin in the air. Catching it, you looked at it in more detail, its design matching the gecko on Iwai's neck.

Iwai: "Seems like I'm not the only family you're a part of now. There's plenty of people following your lead, and all of you got plenty left to learn...even me"

Iwai held out his fist. Together, the two of you fist bumped, finishing your goodbyes.

Iwai: "See ya round kid"

He just went straight back to reading again...as usual. Rolling your eyes, you left the store, joining back up on the central street. Surprisingly, you spotted Haru, your fluffy haired friend, outside the Shibuya Big Bang Burger branch.

Haru: "Oh! Hello there F/n...it's a little strange meeting here. I have some news I wanted to share though. The new coffee shop venture is progressing toward opening its first location. I'll be involved in the launch while attending college"

You: "That's great news. Be sure not to slack on your studies though. Doubt Makoto would let you though if you guys become roommates"

Haru: "I'll do my best to juggle things. It's all for the sake of my dream after all...I swear I'll make it work"

You: "Fingers crossed it's a success"

Haru: "If it is, I also know we have plans to expand the venture. Maybe I'll see about sending a branch your way"

You: "Hah! That just might beat out the cinema as the most interesting thing in town!"

You both shared a gentle laugh, part of you actually being serious about it though.

Haru: "By the way. I tried making something for you"

Haru looked through her belongings and pulled out a small dyed handkerchief, the embroidery on the edge looking very well done.

Haru: "I'd like to sell handcrafted goods at my café as well...so this is the first step in my practice"

You: "Not a bad start. You're pretty talented"

Haru: "High praise coming from you. You've done so much for everyone, myself included. Thanks to you, I have the chance to chase my dream...and live up to my father's legacy"

Haru gave you a gentle hug, clearly sad to see you go, but knowing you all had your futures to work towards.

Haru: "Thank you for giving me that chance. When we finally see each other again, I hope we can catch up over some Leblanc coffee just like always"

You: "Heh, long as you're buying"

Haru: "I'm sure I'll manage"

With that, you parted, heading inside the arcade Ryuji used to hang out at. As expected, your blonde friend was there, a depressed look on his face. You approached him, leaning up against the wall next to him.

You: "Not in the gaming mood?"

Ryuji: "Can you blame me? Spring break's supposed to be the most fun part of the year. Instead you're just moving away. Then again...so am I. I guess this'll probably be the last time we'll be meeting up here"

You: "Drop a message whenever you feel like gaming, and I'll come running"

Ryuji: "Well duh, you only got an easy surgery to go through. Even with rehab, I dunno if my leg's ever gonna be how it was before. But when I think about how much I wanna run, well...I figure there's no point lying to myself. Nothing's guaranteed and I dunno if I'm gonna get anywhere...but you could say that for any goal, right?"

You: "Fair enough"

Ryuji: "Heh, knew you'd get it. I don't wanna live stuck on regrets or shame. I'd rather just run...and keep on running! And you better keep practicing too! Here..."

Ryuji handed you a simple sports watch, buttons on the side for marking down times for various running activities.

Ryuji: "See? With this we can compare our times and compete while we ain't together. I know it ain't exactly fancy like that watch Haru got ya but-"

You: "You better not lie to me about your times you know"

All the nervousness Ryuji had about his gift disappeared as you said that, a grin on his face as he scruffed up your hair.

Ryuji: "That's my line!"

From scruffing up your hair, Ryuji pulled you into a tight hug, giving his friend one last hug. You smiled as you shared that hug, saying goodbye to your first real friend out here...one you would never forget.

Ryuji: "Because of you, I got a future to look forward to. So...thanks"

You: "...anytime dude..."

You left that small little arcade, tossing the watch in the air before catching it and placing it in your bag. You headed back towards the station an hopped on the next train, trying to figure out where to go next. Shujin was your next destination, believing Kawakami would most likely be there. Stepping off the train at Aoyama-Itchombe, you began to walk up the stairs from the underground.

Makoto: "Oh F/n! What a coincidence"

Coming down from the stairs, was Makoto, the student council president herself.

You: "Hey, what brings you here?"

Makoto: "Just getting some of my college enrollment papers ready. Soon enough, I'll be moving out as well...new beginnings for the both of us I suppose"

You: "Gonna miss me?"

Makoto: "Hm...maybe a little. We've been seeing each other so often after all. Once things calm down though from all this moving, we can see about meeting up again maybe"

You: "I'd like that"

Makoto: "I'm gonna be looking for a place with my sister soon. She seemed quite approving of the idea of me and Haru living together, if it could work logically of course. I'm happy with the path I've chosen for myself. If I had never met you, I'd probably still be that simple honour student...completely clueless about the world. You helped me understand the world so much better, so thank you F/n"

Makoto took your hand in hers, placing an item in it. It was a Buchimaru calculator, the adorable mascot all over it's design.

Makoto: "You better take good care of that. It's in mint condition after all"

You: "Yes ma'am"

Makoto: "Both of us will continue on towards our dreams, and I hope some day I can tell you about my time...as police commissioner. You're an irreplaceable comrade to me. Always have been...always will be"

Makoto finished her goodbyes in time for the next train, waving goodbye to you as she hopped on and sped away down the rails. You continued your walk, following the route you had taken to school so many times until you were standing outside Shujin. So much had happened in that place, part of you still expecting to blink and see a castle standing in it's place.

Kawakami: "Hey there F/n. Forget something at school?"

You turned to face your homeroom teacher, her hair ragged as always, but seemingly still looking amazing.

You: "Just here to say goodbye"

Kawakami: "Oh yeah. You're going back home tomorrow right? Well, make sure to keep those perfect grades of yours up"

You: "Will do. Thanks for everything this past year. Could you give my regards to the other teacher's too?"

Kawakami: "Of course! And let me know if there's anything else you need. Hm..."

Kawakami was looking at your face with a confused look, gazing at you from many different angles.

You: "Something on my face?"

Kawakami: "This is the last time we'll see each other for a while. You can at least look a little sad about it"

You: "Oh...my bad"

Kawakami: "I'm kidding! Honestly, seeing you so happy gives me peace of mind. So...I'll give you a little reward for keeping you head up"

Kawakami looked through her purse for a moment, handing you an 'unlimited service' card from the maid job she used to work.

You: "This thing still valid? I think my old room has some dust to clean"

Kawakami: "I doubt five thousand yen will even cover the train ticket cost to get out there. It's more of a reminder...we did have a pretty peculiar relationship after all. But somehow, it opened up all kinds of new paths in my life. You taught me so much. You're not just my best student...you were a great master"

You: "And people say I'm cheesy..."

Kawakami: "I was being serious! Ugh...I'd give you detention if you hadn't already left"

You: "Sure you would...Becky..."

You said that with a smirk, Kawakami's face brightening up as you walked off, waving goodbye to her as you did. Heading back to the subway, you hopped back on the train and headed to Kanda, entering the church to go and visit your shogi friend Hifumi.

Hifumi: "Oh, you came to visit. You're going home tomorrow, correct?"

You: "That's the plan"

Hifumi: "I actually have an important shogi tournament tomorrow as well"

You: "Guess we'll both be fighting our own battles. I'll be cheering you on"

Hifumi: "Thank you very much. If I do well, that will make ten consecutive wins"

You: "Heh, you seem happy. Good"

Hifumi: "I'm not the only one...that's quite a smile you have there. Like a knight standing victorious at the end of a grand siege. It just seems this knight is needed elsewhere now..."

You: "For now...but I'll always look back on my victories...and visit them again some day"

Hifumi: "It has been an honour and a pleasure to teach you F/n. From one player to another, a parting gift to you.

Hifumi handed you a specific shogi piece off of her board, placing it in your palm.

Hifumi: "The lance piece moves exclusively forward. It will continue onward until it's promoted. So let us both continue on our own paths, even if we may part ways for now"

You: "And when we're both promoted, we can talk about our journeys again"

Hifumi: "I look forward to it"

You bid Hifumi and the others in the church farewell, moving on towards Akihabara. The streets were filled with avid tech and anime lovers, all of them enjoying the amazing atmosphere of that part of Tokyo.

Mishima: "Oh heya F/n! How's it going?"

You looked over at a nearby tech store, spotting Mishima there, your number one phan.

You: "Hey, what's brings you out here?"

Mishima: "Hoping to get a new laptop. Mine keeps dying on me while writing the script for that documentary about the Phantom Thieves I told you about"

You: "How's it going? Besides the tech difficulties"

Mishima: "Not bad. Although would be a lot easier if you joined in on the interview you know..."

You: "I'll pass for now...but...you know that guy that sat behind me in class? Taiki something I think his name was. Talk to him...that guy saw plenty from behind my desk"

You thought about all the times you had hidden Mona in your desk, or made infiltration equipment...all the while the student behind you having kept his mouth shut about it.

Mishima: "Huh...okay...thanks for the tip. You're going back home tomorrow right? Guess you guys really are disbanded"

You: "All good things must come to an end. You'll do fine keeping our legacy going though"

Mishima: "You really think so? Even though you wont be here, I want to keep pushing at this thing...and make sure the story of the Phantom Thieves goes down in history! It's...a pretty early draft but...here"

Mishima handed you a copy of a script, detailing the plans for his documentary. It was a pretty hefty folder, as to be expected from Mishima.

Mishima: "It would be a big help if you gave me some feedback on it sometime. I really want this to be perfect"

You: "You always got my number. See ya man"

You shared a fist bump, leaving Mishima to his tech hunting as you strolled on over to the arcade. As you expected, the King was hard at work as always, firing away dual wielding in Gun About. You joined the crowd in watching him, Shinya reaching another high score as always by the end of it. As he turned around, he locked eyes with you, running up to greet you with a smile.

Shinya: "F/n!"

You: "Heya Oda. Good to see you"

Shinya: "You're moving back home tomorrow right? Don't forget to keep on practicing. Gun About has online leaderboards after all, so we can meet again on the battlefield!"

You: "Sounds like a plan. About time I beat your high scores"

Shinya: "Ha! In your dreams! I'm starting to teach some of the others kids some pro strats too, so I won't be your only competition"

You: "Guess I got my work cut out for me. Though, we don't have an arcade back home..."

Shinya: "Huh?! Really?!"

You nodded your head, wondering how you could continue battling with Shinya once you were home.

Shinya: "Hm...well I do owe you a lot...so take this...it's my secret weapon!"

Shinya took hid backpack off and searched through it, pulling out a wired controller in the form of a gun.

Shinya: "See? That's my secret. I used this to practice at home, so now you can keep playing too!"

You: "Thanks kid"

You patted him on the back, an even bigger smile forming on his face.

Shinya: "If I'm honest...I thought you were pretty weird when we first met. But now...you're uh...you're pretty cool so...I'm still your teacher at games, but you're my teacher in real life F/n!"

The young boy rushed into a hug, a few of the other arcade goers surprised to see such an emotional side to the King. You held him back, taking his cap off and scruffing up his hair lightly.

You: "See you round Shinya"

The young boy nodded eagerly, already hoping to see you again soon. You had one more stop to make in Akihabara, heading to The Equinox. As you got there, Mina was signing for an order outside her business, spotting you as she finished the transaction.

Mina: "Hey. You're here right on time. Help me get these inside will you?"

You shrugged, obliging with her request and loading the boxes into her store before joining her back outside.

You: "What's that all for?"

Mina: "New business venture. Seems one of those Phantom Thieves decided to help me out"

You: "Oh? How so?"

Mina: "Nothing much...besides providing me with designs of all their official costumes...and a real deal calling card for good measure"

You: "Guess you'll be getting some business now huh?"

Mina: "Seems so. It's pretty funny actually...I tell you about my money troubles...and all of a sudden this stuff happens"

You: "Suppose it's just one of life's happy little coincidences..."

Mina: "Sure...something like that"

Mina gave you a knowing smile, her eyes expressing more thanks than she could ever say aloud. After hearing about her troubles, Futaba and Yusuke had been hard at work, getting designs for everyone's costumes delivered secretly to Mina to help with her store. It was the least you could do after her help with some of your happiest nights with Sumire.

Mina: "Good luck back home F/n. Stop by if you're ever in town again...I'm sure me and Futaba would be happy for you to look at our work"

Your grin only widened as she said that, happy she was now open to the idea of Futaba working for her, that being the best gift she could ever give you. With that goodbye done, next up on your travel list was Shinjuku. You were thankful you were able to go there in the day, when it was much less busy. Your first stop was the fortune teller, Chihaya leaning her head into her palm as she sat at her table bored. As soon as she spotted you though, her eyes lit up.

Chihaya: "Oh! It's exactly as the cards said. You came to visit me"

You: "They tell you anything else?"

Chihaya: "Hm...in your current state, you should be fine"

You: "You'll be fine too"

Chihaya: "Ahaha...well if you're the one saying that then it must be true. Seeing you like this reminds me, I've actually been getting encouragement from my clients too these days. I think you're the one who taught me the purest form of fortune telling: mutually encouraging each other to find happiness, in a world full on tangled and painful fates. That's the kind of comfort I always hoped to provide in my readings. So....thanks"

You: "I just gave you a push...showed you that people have the power to change the world, wherever they go"

Chihaya: "Well, take this as thanks. This card represents your future. Consider it...a good luck charm of sorts"

Chihaya happily handed you a fortune card from her table, with you looking at the design of it.

You: "Least this charm doesn't cost me a hundred thousand yen"

Chihaya: "Oh will you zip that trap of yers?! I already paid ya back!"

You: "Your accent is slipping again..."

You grinned lightly, Chihaya coughing a bit as she tried to recover from your teasing.

Chihaya: "An upright Fortune card represents happiness to come, but it's an omen of doom when reversed. But even with that fear, I know you'll carry on with that same conviction as ever into your future. That's how you manage to bring joy to any fate. I'm sure we'll meet again"

You: "Cards tell you that?"

Chihaya: "Nope. Consider that more of a personal wish"

You: "Well...til we meet again then"

Another gift added to your bag, and another farewell over. You continued down the street to Lala's...entering the bar for the last time in a while. Inside were Lala and Ohya the reporter, both of them chatting away, and both surprisingly sober.

You: "Heya. Hope I'm not interrupting"

Lala Escargot: "Oh my. There's a fire in your eyes boy. I have to say it suits you"

Ohya: "You here to say goodbye?"

You: "Yep, and to thank you of course"

Ohya: "That's my line. Speaking of your help, I'm almost ready to report on Kayo's case. Once all the crazy stories regarding Shido get rolled out, I'll finally have the chance to avenge her...and it's all thanks to you"

Ohya took something out from her pocket. It was a notebook, the one she had used to note down everything during your interviews.

Ohya: "Here. A record of the struggles we shared"

You: "Thanks"

You placed the booklet in your back pocket, accepting Ohya's parting gift to you.

Ohya: "So, what's next for you huh? You may be heading home and disbanding, but there's no way you're turning over a new leaf"

You: "No fun if I spoil the surprise"

Ohya: "Ha! Well, I'll be keeping an ear out for your next adventure okay? I'll tell the whole world your story"

Lala Escargot: "Come back when you're an adult honey. I'll be sure to break out my finest drinks for you"

Ohya: "Hey! How come I don't get that offer! Don't you go holding out on me Lala-chan"

You left the two of them to their bickering, only one more major stop to go...to say goodbye to her. You took the train down to Kichijoji, heading to look for Sumire outside the shop she always enjoyed browsing. Despite searching however, you couldn't find her, expanding your search to the rest of Kichijoji.

???: "Hey...you're Akechi's friend right?"

You heard a voice coming from the jazz club entrance, one of the workers there, Muhen, talking to you.

Muhen: "Saw the two of you come in a lot together"

You: "I... don't know...I hope we were"

Muhen; "It was rare to see him with another person, so you must have made some impression on him. Do my a favour, tell him to swing by when you see him next"

You: "Y-Yeah...sure"

You walked away, hanging your head as you thought about Akechi's ultimate fate in this reality. You placed your hands in your pockets as you continued to search for Sumire. As you did however, you felt something there that hadn't been before. It was Akechi's glove, the one he had used to promise you a rematch. He had refused to lose to you...and part of you hoped that wish of his had kept him alive...and he was out there...somewhere...

Morgana: "F/n? You okay?"

You: "Y-Yeah...guess Sumire's not here today"

You felt your phone vibrate, taking it out to see Sumire texting you. She was apologizing, telling you that her coach had pulled her along for some surprise training at the last minute. She said she would do her best to see you before you left tomorrow however, needing to say goodbye to you one last time. You told her it was alright as you walked back to the train home, bumping into Maruki's friend Shibusawa on your way back and having a quick conversation with him. By the time you got back, it was evening, having said goodbye to everyone you could think of.

Morgana: "Sure that's everyone?"

You: "Pretty sure"

Morgana: "Then...here...my gift to you"

Morgana looked around in the bag and pulled out the scarf he had always used to wear, seemingly a replica version now that the Metaverse was no more.

Morgana: "Even when I was human, I kept holding onto this for some reason. Between a cat, a human, or some kind of vehicle...it's hard to say for sure who or what I am"

You: "No its not. I know exactly what you are"

You gently pet Mona, your friend purring as you did.

You: "You're Morgana. The one and only"

Morgana: "Your partner..."

You could see the smile on his face, the two of you happy to be sticking together after everything you had gone through.

Morgana: "Well then...we should finish packing and get some rest huh? Got a big day tomorrow"

You entered your café home one last time, spending the rest of your night packing your things, your heart aching with each item you stuffed into your duffle bag...

_~The Last Day~_

It was a hefty trip to the station, Sojiro having said his goodbyes to you this morning. Things were strange though, Morgana nowhere to be found and Sumire having been unable to visit you on time before you left. Unfortunately though, you didnt have time to look for them and after a few train changes, and a decent walk, you were at the station on time. You entered the place, following the signs to the platform for your train. As you waited, you felt a rustling in your bag, Mona's head popping out all of a sudden.

You: "You're here?! I thought you left"

Morgana: "I might have been trying to keep you here by pretending to run...guess it didn't work huh?"

The train approached your platform, you and Mona stepping into the cart and taking a seat down. You placed your bag down next to you, Morgana leaping out and stretching his body after being in there so long.

???: "Excuse me sir?"

You: "Hm?"

You looked over, seeing one of the train attendees looking at you.

Train Attendee: "Could I see your ticket please? Just want to confirm your payment to allow that cat on board"

You: "Oh...right"

You rummaged around, pulling out your phone and switching it on. As you did however, your phone opened up an app on its own, a phantom thief logo appearing on the screen. Beneath it wad a message...only a few lines long.

**Shibuya Square! One last surprise!**

Train Attendee: "Sir?"

You knew who sent that message, Morgana seeing it too. The two of you looked at each other for a moment, before he nodded at you. Without a single moment of hesitation, you rushed out of the train, the attendee looking at you confused as you did. You weren't ready to leave them...not just yet. As you headed out of the carriage, you saw something out of the corner of your eye...a gloved man with a tan coloured suit boarding the train...

You: "Huh?"

You turned around to the figure, hoping to confirm what you thought. As you did though, the train doors closed, blocking you off from whoever that had been, and cementing the fact that you no longer could take the train back home.

Morgana: "Something wrong?"

You: "No...it's nothing..."

You continued out of the station, excited to see whatever this was about. You weren't planning on wasting time with the trains again though, trying to hail a taxi to minimal success.

You: "Come on!"

???: "Need a hand?"

You turned to the familiar voice, a blue taxi nearby to you being the source. Getting closer...you could see who was in the driver's seat...Maruki with his hands on the wheel and a grin on his face.

You: "Doc?"

Maruki: "You're going to see them...right?"

You: "...yeah..."

Sumire: "Seems I wasn't the only one not ready to say goodbye..."

It was just getting better, looking in the passenger seat and finding Sumire sitting there, a smile on her face.

Maruki: "Shall we then?"

You: "Mm...let's go"

You hopped in the back with Sumire, Maruki beginning to drive you back to Shibuya. You knew plenty of questions were rolling around in your head you wanted to ask the good doctor...but none of that mattered now, just happy to see him safe and sound. Your thoughts were interrupted as Sumire leant up against you, looking up at you with a smile on her face.

You: "You a part of this too?"

Sumire: "I might have known about it. I was just a little selfish and met you at the station...to give you this"

Sumire took your hand in hers, placing a piece of fabric in your hand. It was her ribbon. The one she had worn so much during her time as Kasumi...and the one she had worn at the Palace...

You: "You kept it"

Sumire: "I was different back then...the whole world was really. I want you to have it...as a reminder that even the smallest bit of kindness you share with someone...can change the world..."

She gave you a gently kiss on the cheek, both of you smiling as you put the ribbon in your bag. After a bit of driving, Maruki stopped at the square, you and Sumire able to see your friends in a nearby van, waiting for you. Taking out your wallet, you began pulling out notes to pay Maruki with.

Maruki: "There's no charge"

You: "Huh?"

Maruki: "If you find yourself struggling in life...you can start over, like me. Remember that. So yeah...if that ends up saving you..."

Maruki leaned back to face you, raising up his fist towards you.

Maruki: "Then we're square..."

You smiled at Maruki, fist bumping with him as you truly took his advice to heart. With that, you and Sumire hopped out of the taxi, it driving away out onto the streets.

Ryuji; "Yoooo! You two over there!"

Ann: "Hey! Look this way!"

You headed over over, seeing smoke coming from the front of the van.

Ann: "How did you two meet up? Sneaking some final moments of romance in?"

You: "Something like that"

Ryuji: "Sorry about the weird parking job. Engine just died on us here"

Ann: "Think you can help Mona?"

Morgana: "Mwhehe, stand back and let the master work!"

Mona leapt from your bag and began rummaging through the engine trying to figure out the problem.

You: "You know...train tickets are pretty costly"

Futaba: "Want me to hack you a refund?"

Makoto: "Futaba..."

Futaba: "Ugh fiiine! Killjoy"

You: "So...what is all this?"

Yusuke: "Let's call it...an encore performance"

Haru: "Well...we are on break..."

Makoto: "So with exams out of the way, we thought we could drive you back"

Ryuji: "It's a rental. We all pitched in. Wish the guy there woulda told us the engine was so crappy"

Ann: "So, what do you say?"

You: "Well...I did miss my train. Guess it can't be helped"

You hopped into the van, everyone immediately grinning at the chance to spend a bit more time with you.

Futaba: "And you really really gotta go?"

Sumire: "It can't be helped. We do have an audience after all"

Ryuji: "Huh?"

Sumire motioned behind the van. Followimg her vision, you could see a black sedan, two men inside staring at you all and reporting into a radio.

Yusuke: "Things must be slow these days"

Makoto: "Don't mind them. What they think of us doesn't really matter"

Ann: "Yeah, she's right. We can totally do whatever we want to do"

Morgana leapt into the car and onto your lap, cleaning off some oil and grease from his fur.

Morgana: "Van's fixed...just had to 'borrow' a plug"

Makoto hit the ignition, the vehicle purring to life immediately.

Makoto: "Nice job! On the first try!"

Ryujii: "Alright! Let's roll!"

With that, your trip home began, Makoto merging the car onto a nearby highway, the black sedan behind you seemingly having engine troubles.

Ryuji: "Aaaanyways, now that we gotcha, we ain't taking you straight home"

You: "Well...long as I'm home before midnight...I should probably be fine"

Sumire: "That gives us plenty of time!"

Haru: "Hey, can I ask something? My friend is in trouble, and I'd like everyone's input"

Futaba: "Ooh that sounds like fun!"

Yusuke: "If this is any more work, count me out"

Futaba: "You know you want to Inari"

Yusuke: "I'm getting out"

Ann: "Why'd you open the- WE'RE ON THE TOLL ROAD!"

Morgana: "Hey! Stop moving around!"

Sumire: "Kitagawa-senpai! Careful!"

And so began a road trip filled with fun and laughter, the whole gang back together one last time before continuing on their paths. You chatted, played games, got into playful fights...it was all perfect. Further into the trip, Makoto turned on the radio, a familiar song being blasted out on the speakers...

Ryuji: "Man, it's weird...all this ain't feeling real to me just yet..."

Yusuke: "It is quite the change of pace"

Morgana: "We're free to do whatever we want after all"

Sumire: "I could definitely get used to this"

Ryuji: "Heh...same here. Even ditching the Metaverse...all of us got a power...the power to change the world...now THAT is the kinda cliché ending I can get behind!"

Ryuji playfully nudged against you, a grin on his face. You couldn't help but smile back, revelling in your newfound freedom.

You: "Yeah..."

You stood up from your seat, opening the roof of the van that you shared with your friends. You felt the rush of the wind and the sun on your face...

You were ready...

...ready to show this brave new world...

...what you had in store for it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_~One Year Later~_


	63. A New Chapter

Forgive me for the slightly meta name...but I couldn't resist. Anyway, hiya all! Got lots to share with you all here. Firstly, as some of you already know, I opened up a Discord server for people to join!

https://discord.gg/thPRESz

Still in early stages, but I hope to see some of you on there, as I'll be hanging there myself plenty when I can. The next major thing is that I am currently in the works of making an audio book version of this story! A person going by @mem_a_frick on Twitter contacted me after liking my stuff and asked if I wanted to be creative director on it. I agreed, so I'll be trying to work on that whenever I can. If any of you are possibly interested in lending your voice talents to the effort, you are free to get in contact with me wherever, or Mem on Twitter and we can see about possibly including you! Anyways, after a small break for a few reasons, I am here to begin the after story chapters I have planned. As most of you saw at the end of the last chapter, this new stuff is set one year after the events of P5R, and as such, I have plenty of room to explore what I think may have happened after the story. I'm hoping to have quite a few of these post canon chapters, but I still am not entirely sure on the exact amount just yet. Regardless, I got plenty planned. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~After School~_

Futaba: "Graduation party! Woop woop!"

Yusuke: "Rather overzealous aren't we?"

Ann: "She does have a point. All three of you did just pass...only natural we'd celebrate!"

Ryuji: "Somehow...I ain't surprised that you got top grades again F/n"

You: "Not much to do out here besides study"

Ryuji: "You are seriously a monster..."

Makoto: "And how did you do Ryuji?"

Ryuji: "O-Oh...well...y-y'know...I did okay..."

You could see the nervousness on Ryuji's face through the video call, Makoto looking at him sternly in response. You had just gotten back from your last day in high school, your graduation certificate in hand. But you weren't the only one celebrating, with both Ryuji and Yusuke also finishing their third years alongside you.

Sumire: "Regardless, good job to all of you!"

Ryuji: "Heh, thanks"

Ann: "How did your finals for the year go, Yoshizawa?"

Sumire: "Okay. I probably could have done better, but I've been trying to get in as much practice as I can"

Futaba: "It was kinda scary in the exam hall for me. Everyone was so quiet and I got all sweaty and stuff..."

You: "I feel like you're over exaggerating"

Futaba: "I am not! It totally felt like a horror game...I was expecting a jump scare the whole time"

Morgana suddenly leapt to your side, a smile on his face as he joined your chat.

Morgana: "Hey everyone. Ya miss me?"

Futaba; "Hm...nope"

Yusuke: "Can't say I did"

Ryuji: "Who are you again?"

Morgana: "Hey!"

You all laughed lightly at Mona's angered response, the feline eventually smiling as he knew you were all joking about.

Haru: "How are you Mona-chan?"

Ann: "F/n treating you well?"

Morgana: "As well as he can. His folks still aren't the fondest of me"

You: "But we're a package deal, so we make it work"

Makoto: "It's good to know you are both doing well. What are your plans now that you're out of school?"

Ryuji: "Me and the track team have one last major contest coming up. Our coach thinks that if we can take first, we all should be entitled to scholarships"

Ann: "That's awesome Ryuji!"

Haru: "We'll all be rooting for you!"

Ryuji: "Heh, thanks. Ain't for a while, but I wanna get in as much practice as I can"

Sumire: "What about you Kitagawa-senpai?"

Yusuke: "Well, after finishing my final year I recieved invitations to many colleges wishing to take me on. However, I refuse to be distracted until I finish my masterpiece!"

Morgana: "You're still working on that? Talk about determination"

Makoto: "That's...all well and good Yusuke...but...won't your dorms ask you to leave now you're finished at Kosei?"

You could see the look of shock wash over Yusuke's face, the young painter having not thought about that possibility until this moment. You and the others are collectively face palmed, knowing it was typical Yusuke to forget such a thing in favour of his art.

You: "I'm sure Sojiro would be fine with you in the attic for a bit"

Yusuke: "I will be sure to give Boss my deepest gratitude"

Futaba: "...mwhehe...now I can mess with Inari all I want..."

Yusuke: "Hm? Did you say something Futaba?"

Futaba: "Psh, nah. Static"

Yusuke: "I see. Perhaps I should relocate for a better connection"

Haru: "Isn't this an internet call? Why would there be-"

Futaba: "Staaaaaatic..."

You: "Right..."

You rolled your eyes at Futaba's blatant lie, surprised to see Yusuke had taken it so seriously.

Ann: "What about you F/n? College plans?"

You: "Maybe... honestly not sure yet"

Sumire: "Well, you have plenty of time anyways! I'm sure you'll figure things out"

Yusuke: "It is good to know we are all continuing on our paths. I have come to relish these video calls of ours"

Ryuji: "Right? I mean, the chat is good and all, but it's so rad that we can all chat like this even though we're all over the world"

You: "Speaking of, how are things abroad Ann?"

Ann: "So so. It's weird getting back to using English after so long, and the curriculum here is pretty different from the one in Japan"

Morgana: "Any chance we're gonna see you back in Tokyo soon Lady Ann?"

Ann: "Maybe. I was thinking of flying over now that spring break has started again. I'll keep you guys posted"

Sojiro: "Futaba! You better be doing homework in there missy!"

You could hear Sojiro's muffled voice, Futaba quickly jumping in fright as she also heard it.

Futaba: "Crap, I've been spotted! Gotta go you guys"

Ryuji: "Didn't break just start? Boss ain't letting you off the hook easy huh?"

You: "Give my regards to him"

Futaba: "Will do. See ya nerds!"

With that, Futaba ended her side of the call, your group now down a member.

Yusuke: "I will be heading off as well. I must pack my things and make haste to Leblanc"

Ryuji: "Guess we can end the call for now. See ya round everyone!"

One by one, each of them waved goodbye and ended their side of the call. Finally ending in Sumire.

Sumire: "I miss you"

You: "I miss you too Sumi"

Sumire: "Spring break just started...so you better come and visit, okay?"

You: "Yeah...sounds good"

She smiled, before cheesily blowing you a kiss and making you chuckle. With that, she headed on her way as well, with you closing down your laptop and laying on your bed, relaxing now that school was over and your break had started.

One whole year had already passed...

To be honest, it hadn't been as bad as you thought. Sure, back home was about as sucky as you expected, with your status as a school delinquent being reinstated. However you had a few occasions you got to see the others. Your surgery on your leg, Golden Week, and a pretty eventful camping trip had kept your year occupied plenty.

Morgana: "I'm surprised"

You: "At?"

Morgana: "At the fact you didn't tell them"

You: "Don't wanna spoil the surprise"

Morgana: "Heh, you really are a Trickster..."

You gave Mona a thumbs up as you laid in bed, you sighed out heavily, wondering what to do next as you waited for the stages of your plan to go into place.

Morgana: "Any word back from them?"

You: "Not yet. The offer I made was pretty substantial though"

Morgana: "Guess we gotta occupy our time for now"

You: "Wanna head out? Walk about town?"

Morgana: "That kinda stopped being fun after the first few hundred times. Video games?"

You: "Feels like a waste to just spend the rest of the day indoors. The sun is out man"

Morgana: "Then...how about training?"

You: "Hm...good enough"

You leapt up from your best and put your exercise wear on, heading out of your house with Mona in your bag. A few minutes away was an old playground, one that typically wasn't really used these days. As such, you had kinda taken it over as your makeshift gym, not wanting to pay the horrendous rates the only actual gym in town charges. You place down your bag and got to work, doing pull ups on the nearby monkey bars. After that you ran a few laps around the place, Mona giving you words of encouragement from your bag as you did. Exercise after exercise you worked through. You were happy that your time in Tokyo had left you far more muscular than before, and were determined to keep it up as best you could. After an hour or so of non stop exercise, you stopped, falling down to the ground as you caught your breath. Skilled as ever, Mona threw a protein shake your way, with you catching it and enjoying the beverage.

You: "What's that make?....twelve to go?"

Morgana: "I told you we'd work our way through them"

You: "Only took over a year..."

You were happy you were on the verge of clearing out all the protein shakes you had left, happy to have the vacant space back in your room that they once took up. After resting up a bit, you joined Mona at the bench, pulling out your towel and wiping your sweat off as you relaxed. You suddenly felt your phone vibrate, getting a call from an unknown number. You looked at Mona, your feline friend shrugging. Seeing no reason not to, you took the call.

You: "Hello?"

???: "Good afternoon? Is this F/n L/n I am speaking to?"

You: "That's me, how can I help?"

???: "I work for the agency you contacted. I'm happy to say that they've accepted your offer"

You leapt up from your seat, Mona jumping in surprise.

You: "For real?!"

You were incredibly happy to hear that news, but knew you still needed to show manners. You cleared your throat a bit before continuing.

You: "That's great news"

???: "We'll be sending an email to you with the rest of the details. Thank you again for your patronage"

With that, the caller hung up. You were so giddy with excitement, pumping your fist in the air with a grin on your face.

Morgana: "H-Hey! What's making you channel your inner Ryuji?"

You: "The offer went through!"

Morgana: "Seriously?!"

You grabbed your bag quickly, throwing it on your shoulder as you began sprinting back home. Mona rapidly began complaining and telling you to slow down as he clung to your bag for dear life. You had no time to waste though...the next stage of your plans were now in motion, and you couldn't wait for what came next.

_~A Few Days Later - Early Morning~_

Attendee: "Is that everything?"

You: "Looks like it"

The attendee placed down the last box, dusting off his hands as he did and looking at the substantial pile you had accumulated.

Attendee: "Feels like yesterday that we were doing this..."

You: "Only feels that way cus nothing happens around here"

Attendee: "Heh, ain't that the truth kid"

The attendee handing you a clipboard, signalling where to sign your name a few times before taking it back from you.

You: "Thanks again for the help"

Attendee: "Anytime. It's like ya said, not much else happens around here"

You shook hands with the worker and exited the office, Mona popping out of your duffle bag as soon as you did.

Morgana: "So, what time do we need to be there by?"

You: "Around one if we can. Wanna grab some food before we head out?"

Morgana: "Ooh! Himari's isn't far from here!"

You: "Again? That place is practically a second home to you"

Morgana: "She's a wonderful woman and deserves your business"

You: "Right, sure it has nothing to do with all the leftovers she likes to feed you when you visit"

Morgana: "Hey! Not my fault she treats me right!"

You rolled your eyes and began the short walk to Himari's ramen shop. You had to admit that the one thing you missed about home, was the food, each dish having memories of your childhood contained inside the flavours. After a few minutes, you entered the cozy little shop, the elderly woman Himari serving the few customers she had already.

Himari: "Oh hello there F/n"

You: "Heya, got room for me?"

Himari: "Of course! You just sit down right at the bar and I'll be with you in a moment dearie"

You did as instructed, taking a seat and taking in the rich aromas in the air until Himari came over. As soon as she did, Morgana popped his head out of the bag, the elderly shop owner quickly focusing her attention on the feline.

Himari: "Oh, you brought your kitty friend. Hello sweetie"

Morgana: "Alright Himari! We got a big day, so load us up on the good stuff!"

Himari: "What's he saying this time?"

Himari looked at you, a smile of pure glee on her face as she awaited a response. Unlike everyone else in your hometown, Himari actually believed you could understand Morgana, having caught you chatting with him on ocassion. She didn't really seem bothered by it to be honest, moreso enjoying the fact she had a way to understand her new feline friend.

You: "Just saying we got a big day ahead, so we came for some good eating"

Himari: "Oh that's right! It was today wasn't it? Well, don't you worry. I'll be sure you both leave with full stomachs!"

Himari got to work behind the counter, making her signature ramen dish that you and Mona knew the place for. You scrolled through your messages on your phone as you waited. Mishima asking you about another obscure detail regarding your Phantom Thief escapades, Kawakami reminding you to start looking at universities, and Sumire sending you her daily reminder that she loved you. One by one you responded to your friends with a smile, until your ramen was served up, putting your smartphone away to enjoy your noodles. Mona was served a bowl alongside yours, Himari lightly petting him before he was able to eat. As soon as you tasted the first bite of those noodles, and the filling flavours of the broth, you couldn't stop. Bite after bite was consumed by you both, doing your best to chow down as fast as you could to enjoy the non stop barrage of flavour. Himari watched you as you ate, chuckling to herself lightly before handing a check to another customer. It was all over far too quickly, and you were both left with empty bowls...and full stomachs.

You: "Hah...you...kept up with me...nice..."

Morgana: "Yeah...it's...almost scary...how good I...am"

Morgana let out a small laugh, quickly regretting his choice as he held his stomach tightly. You both sat there for a bit, allowing your bellies to relax a bit from the onslaught of noodles before you could move again.

Himari: "Can I get you dearies anything else?"

You: "I think we're okay. Thanks though"

Himari: "Say...when am I gonna see this lady of yours? Didn't you say she was a big eater?"

You: "Heh, that's an understatement. I'll see about getting her down here at some point. So, what do I owe you?"

Himari: "Oh nonsense, it's on the house"

You: "I can afford it"

Himari: "Oh, I'm sure you can sweetie, but consider it a gift for your big day. Don't forget to visit with that sweetheart of yours some time alright? You run along now"

Accepting her gift, you helped Mona back into your bag, Himari petting him lightly one last time before you headed out the ramen shop. You checked the time on your watch.

You: "Guess we should be heading on our way"

Morgana: "Ready to go?"

You: "Mhm..."

You began you walk to the next step of your journey, your duffle bag slung over your shoulder as you passed through your hometown streets once more.

You: "Time to go home..."

_~Daytime~_

Morgana: "...hey..."

You felt drowsy, Mona's voice sounding light years away from you.

Morgana: "...hey!...-up..."

He was closer now, his voice becoming clearer...

Morgana: "Hey! Wake up!"

You: "Huh?"

Your eyes shot awake, the sun blinding them for a moment as you awoke once more on a train carriage, the rattling of the tracks below you filling your ears once more.

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen: thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving at Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop for this line, please transfer here for all subway lines"

You: "Huh...deja vu..."

Morgana: "You dozed off, you okay?"

You: "Yeah...I'm good"

You stood up from your seat, nestling your bag into your shoulder as you made your way towards the exit doors. After plenty of long train rides, you were back again in Tokyo. Commuters and high schoolers filled the train carts, all of them going about their business as usual. The train gently began to slow down, stopping at the station as the doors swung open. You and Mona stepped out of the cart, following the familiar directions out until you were back again in station square. This all felt so familiar, yet so new at the same time. You took out your phone, staring at the blank lock screen for a moment as you waited anything to happen.

Morgana: "What ya looking at?"

You could see Morgana staring down at the screen from the corner of your eye, putting it away in your pocket once more.

You: "It's nothing"

You reached down into your other pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper with an address on it. Knowing Shibuya decently well, you began to walk towards where you believed it to be, passing by familiar sights as you did. It truly felt surreal being back after all this time, but you were still excited, ready for whatever the city had in store for you next...

_~Afternoon~_

coffee&curry  
Leblanc

That's what the sign said above you as you stood outside the familiar door to the place. After dropping your things off, you knew what came next, having taken the first train you could back over to Yongen. You took a deep breath, relaxing yourself...before opening the door...

Immediately you were hit by the familiar scent of coffee beans, and the variety of spices that went into each plate of Sojiro's curry. Stood behind the bar...was boss...hard at work cleaning away dishes...having not even noticed you yet.

Sojiro: "Welcome! Take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute"

You smiled, doing as he said and taking a seat at the bar. You grinned as you watched him work, happy to see him again after so long apart.

Sojiro: "There we are. So, what can I get for-"

He turned around, his eyes widening as he locked eyes with you. His mouth stayed agape, unable to harness any words in response to seeing you.

You: "Miss me?"

Sojiro: "...kid? Is that...is that really you?! Not my old head playing tricks on me?!"

Sojiro rushed out from behind the counter, pulling you into a massive hug as soon as he did. You reciprocated in kind, embracing him tightly.

You: "Good to see you too"

Sojiro: "J-Jeez...can't surprise me like this! My old heart can't take this kinda stuff"

You could see the storm of emotions Sojiro was feeling as he pulled away from you, that patented smile of his on clear display as he patted you on the shoulder.

Morgana: "Don't forget me too chief!"

Morgana popped out of your bag, Sojiro quickly petting your friend.

Sojiro: "Heya Morgana. Good to see you too. What the heck are you two doing here? Does Futaba know about this? I swear if that lil pipsqueak kept this secret I'm gonna-"

You: "Relax. She didn't know, this was a surprise for everyone. As for why I here well-"

Sojiro: "Wait! Don't tell me, you can save it for dinner"

You: "I'm back for five minutes and you're already asking me out? You don't waste time"

Sojiro: "Seems that cocky attitude of yours is still in check. I meant dinner at ours jackass. You can surprise Futaba and maybe even Kitagawa-kun will show up too"

You: "Is he not upstairs?"

Sojiro: "He's stays out pretty late most nights. Ain't got a clue what goes on in that brain of his, but he isn't the type to skip out on a free meal at ours"

Morgana: "Looks like Yusuke hasn't changed too much"

You: "Dinner sounds good then"

Sojiro: "Lemme close up and grab my things"

You had never seen Sojiro rush to close up shop before, a permanent grin affixed onto his face as you both exited the café. You didn't talk much on the way there, Sojiro mostly just looking over at you and chuckling to himself before patting you on the back, most likely to remind himself you were real.

_~Evening~_

Sojiro: "I'm home!"

After a brief walk, you entered into the Sakura residence, Sojiro switching on the hall lights as you took your shoes off.

Futaba: "Yo!"

Sojiro: "Futaba? You might wanna come out here"

Futaba: "I'm not picky about dinner. Just make whatever okay?

Sojiro: "I mean it, come on out"

Futaba: "Ugh, I'm in the middle of a match though!"

You: "I can come back later if you want?"

There was a sudden silence in the house, Sojiro looking at you smirking. In an instant, you heard a sudden crashing sound come from Futaba's room, her door swinging open and the young hacker looking at you with a gaze of pure shock.

Futaba: "F-F/n?!"

You: "Yo"

You waved to her casually. Futaba's mouth quickly forming a smile. With that, she rushed towards you, jumping at you and pulling you into a hug. You quickly caught her in the air, barely staying on your feet as she held you tightly.

Futaba: "What the frickin frick?! This is- you are- how did- argh!"

You: "H-Hey easy! You're squeezing me way too tight"

Futaba: "No way! What if I let go and you disappear again?!"

Sojiro: "Relax Futaba, he ain't going nowhere"

Futaba: "You don't know! We weren't called the PHANTOM Thieves for nothing you know!"

You: "I'm very much here and I'm very much not going anywhere. Don't worry"

Futaba's grip on you slowly began to loosen, the young girl looking up at you in awe at the fact you were actually here.

Futaba: "Okay...so like...I'm holding back like a bajillion questions right now"

Morgana: "I'm here too ya know"

Futaba: "Oh...hey kitty"

Morgana: "Hey! What's with that half assed greeting?!"

Sojiro: "Heh, why don't you all sit down and catch up. I'll get dinner started"

Futaba: "I'll text Inari. He better get his butt over here right now!"

You followed Futaba and Sojiro into another section of the house, their living room and kitchen being open and connected. You and Futaba sat down together as Sojiro got started cooking, Futaba bouncing up and down giddily as she stared at you, her fingers texting away to Yusuke.

You: "Your hair has gotten longer"

Futaba: "You think?"

Futaba looked over her shoulder, admiring her ginger hair a bit.

Futaba: "I don't really know much about styling it and stuff. Does it look good?"

You: "Mhm, I like it"

Morgana; "Though it if gets any longer you might end up tripping on it"

Futaba: "Rude kitty as always"

Futaba grabbed at Mona's cheeks, the cat fighting her grip as best he could.

Yusuke: "Good evening! Oh, it appears we have a guest"

You could hear Yusuke's voice coming from down the hall, the sound of his footsteps drawing closer as he made his way to you. As he turn the corner and entered the place, his gaze set upon you, his eyes widening for only a moment, before softening into the usual gaze he had, a sincere smile on his face. You stood up from your seat, the two of you pulling each other into a hug for a moment.

Yusuke: "It is truly wonderful to see you my friend"

You: "Same to you"

You pulled away, patting your artist friend on the shoulder lightly as you stared at one another. You both took a seat down on the couch, Sojiro plating everyone up and joining you all for food.

You: "Thank you for the meal"

Sojiro: "So..."

You: "Well...go on"

Futaba: "How the heck are you here?!"

Yusuke: "Why did you not inform us?!"

Sojiro: "Your folks know you ditched town?!"

You rubbed the back of your neck nervously as they bombarded you with questions.

Morgana: "Guess it's time we explain huh?"

You: "Yeah...so...I guess I...kinda moved out?"

Yusuke: "I suppose we can share the attic once more but-"

You: "No. I mean like... properly moved out. I got a place in Shibuya"

Sojiro: "Come again?!"

Yusuke: "How did you manage to afford a place in Shibuya?"

You: "Well...remember how much we'd earn in Mementos? I'd occasionally dump a bit of that into a bank account I set up. So after a while of that, and working a few extra jobs back home, I had enough to afford a place"

Futaba: "So THAT'S where all the money went. I always did think it was weird you never wanted to carry more than ten million on you at one time"

You: "It's nothing crazy fancy, but it's a start"

Sojiro: "Jeez...keeping something like this secret"

You: "Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you all"

Yusuke: "You certainly succeeded in that regard"

Futaba: "What about your parents back home? They cool with all this?"

You: "Are you kidding? They were practically throwing me out the door. Everywhere they went people would associate them with 'that delinquent high school student'"

Sojiro: "Sounds rough. Sorry you had to put up with that crap again"

You: "Eh, what people said about me didn't matter much. I just kept my head down, studied, worked, and now I'm finally back"

Futaba: "Aw yeah! Our leader is ready for new game plus!"

You continued the night surrounded by smiling faces, Yusuke and the Sakura family telling you about what they had been up to while you had been away. After much chatting, and enjoying Sojiro's food, which had gotten considerably better since your last visit, the night was drawing darker.

You: "I should probably get going"

Futaba: "Aw, already?"

Morgana: "He has LOTS of unpacking to do"

You: "That's an understatement. Don't worry, I'll come visit when I can"

Yusuke: "I look forward to it"

You: "Oh and, keep this secret in the chat...wanna surprise the others"

Futaba: "No problem!"

Yusuke: "Very well, I will go along with this"

Sojiro: "See ya round kid. Be safe on your way back"

You stood up to leave, picking up your small bag with Mona inside.

Morgana: "Hey...aren't you forgetting something?"

You: "Hm? Oh! Right?"

You rummaged around in your bag for a moment, before pulling the items out. Now in your hand, were some crimson and black 'calling cards', chucking them at each of your friends with each one catching it.

Sojiro: "Hm? What's this?"

You: "Your invite. Got a new place don't I? Would be wrong not to have a party"

With that, you wave as you headed out, back into the midnight streets of Yongen. The next few days had plenty in store, with things to plan, unpacking to do, and many more invites to give out. One thing was for certain though, you were finally back home...

...and you couldn't be happier...  
  
  



	64. Settling In

Glad to see that the first post canon chapter I put up was received well. I've set up the maim storyline for the first few parts of the afterstory stuff, but I do have a few events planned after the big house warming party I'm leading up to, so be excited for that as well. In other news, efforts towards the audio dub of my story are going well, with a few talented voice actors on board already. As I said before, if anyone is interested in getting involved, you are free to direct message me on here, or head onto to my Discord server here: https://discord.gg/thPRESz for more details. I truly hope to have this amazing idea happen, and can't wait to get started on it. So here's the first part of this arc, with some familiar faces back again after a year living their lives. Trying to figure out where the cast might be after a whole year has passed it kinda tricky, but it does leave a lot to the imagination, and lets me come up with plenty of interesting ideas of where their lives might have taken them. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Daytime~_

Miwa: "Mr. Guinea Pig!"

As soon as you walked through the door, you were greeted by Miwa-chan, the now healthy girl running up to you and giving you a tight hug. After your first visit seeing her in your hometown, the young girl quickly became your friend, her happy nature shining now she was better. You couldn't help but laugh a bit, patting her on the head.

You: "Hey, what are you doing here? Thought you were all better missy"

Tae: "She's my little assistant"

Tae had come out from behind the counter, a smile on ger face as she approached you.

Tae: "I couldn't get rid of her even if I tried, but I suppose having such a smiling and happy girl in a place like this isn't the worst thing in the world"

Miwa: "Mhm! Me and Tae-Tae make sure everyone leaves happy!"

You: "Tae-Tae huh?"

You looked up at Takemi grinning, the good doctor rolling her eyes and smiling. She lowered herself down to Miwa's level, handing her some change.

Tae: "I have to have a lil chat with my guinea pig here, why don't you be a good girl and fetch us all some drinks, okay?"

Miwa: "Okay!"

With a giddy smile on her face, Miwa went on her way to complete her task, leaving you and Takemi alone.

Tae: "So...since when were you back in town?"

You: "Yesterday. Thought I'd stop by"

Tae: "Really? Huh..."

Tae motioned for you to follow her, the two of you heading into the exam room to continue chatting. You had spent plenty of time her, memories of Tae's sicking concoctions quickly returning to you as you sat down on the bed.

Tae: "It's good to see you. You look like you're doing well"

You: "Likewise. How's business?"

Tae: "Steady, which is saying a lot. I've been receiving funding from a lot of different agencies to start developing more varieties of medicine, and I even got an offer to hold a lecture about chemical sciences at a university near here"

You: "Guess 'The Plague' is finally history"

Tae: "In no small part thanks to you. I truly can't thank you enough for the help you gave me"

You: "Seeing the smile on Miwa's face is plenty of thanks for me. Although...you could tell her to stop calling me guinea pig"

Tae chuckled slightly, with you following along. You were happy her sense of humour was still intact after not seeing her much for a year.

Tae: "How is your leg doing by the way? Any aches or pains?"

You: "None that I know of?"

Tae: "Swelling? Muscle contortion?"

Tae continued listing off symptoms to you, a concerned look on her face. Since you were there anyways, you saw no reason not to let her check up on it, rolling up your pant leg to let Tae examine the place your bullet wound used to be. During your surgery, Tae had been your personal pharmacist at your beck and call, making sure your needs were watched over all the way through your recovery. It was clear she still felt attached to her 'patient', wanting to make sure you were healing properly.

Tae: "Incision seems to have healed fine...no sign of muscle trauma or contortion..."

You: "Tae...I'm fine...honest"

Tae: "I suppose I should take your word for it. Apologies...I guess I got a bit carried away"

Miwa: "I'm back!"

You pulled your pant leg back down as Miwa came into the exam room, the young girl handing you and Tae a canned beverage each with a smile.

You: "Thanks Miwa"

Unable to hold his breath any longer in your small bag, Morgana popped his head out, letting out a gasp for air as Miwa's eyes quickly locked onto him.

Miwa: "Kitty!"

Morgana: "Oh no...not you again!"

Morgana quickly fled around the room, trying to hide from Miwa any place he could. His previous experiences with the young girl had been...rather unpleasant for him personally, Miwa having pampered Mona beyond belief, and repeatedly referred to him as a cat, much to his dismay.

Tae: "You two really are inseparable huh?"

You: "Birds of a feather and all that. Speaking of, we both have a gift for you"

Miwa turned her attention away from Mona, letting the cat drop out of the tight hug she was giving him. Out of your bag you pulled out an invitation, handing it to Tae.

You: "I'm holding a party for my new place, and I'd appreciate it if you came along. You're free to come to Miwa...if your parents are okay with it"

Morgana: "You fool! You've doomed me!"

Miwa: "Really?! Can we go Tae-Tae?!"

Tae: "I-...my work is keeping me very busy...and I'm...not exactly the party typ-"

Miwa: "Pleaaaaaase? Please please please?"

Miwa was doing her best, giving Tae puppy dog eyes as the doctor was trying to fend her off. Eventually though, she caved, letting out a heavy sigh and taking the invitation from you.

Tae: "I suppose I can slot you in"

Miwa: "Yay! Thank you Tae-Tae!"

Miwa hugged Takemi tightly, the doc clearly still not knowing how to take such an act of affection as her eyes widened and her face reddened slightly. You laughed a lil, lowering your bag down to let Mona hop back in, before slinging it back onto your shoulder.

You: "Guess I'll leave you to your work. Good luck the both of you"

Miwa: "Bye bye Mr. Guinea Pig!"

Miwa waved at you happily, Takemi following her example as you left the clinic and headed back out into the streets of Yongen.

Morgana: "Ugh...did you HAVE to invite her?"

You: "You whine about it, but I know you love the attention"

The cat pouted at you, grumbling to himself. You pulled out your phone, scrolling through your list of contacts as you walked, wondering who you should go see next. As you did however, you suddenly felt something shove against your back, stopping you in your tracks.

???: "Don't. Move"

For a moment, you did as this person ask, part of you assuming their was a gun to your back. However your mind slowly caught up with things, recognising who was talking to you. You quickly turned around, seeing Sae Nijima there smiling, using her hand to make a finger gun.

Sae: "Seems its true what they say about criminals returning to the scene of their crimes"

Sae laughed lightly, a smile on both of your faces. To your surprise, she pulled you into a light hug, clearly happy to see you after all this time.

You: "How'd you know it was me?"

Sae: "I'd recognise you two troublemakers anywhere"

Sae released your from the embrace and gave Morgana a small petting on the head, the cat enjoying it as she did.

Sae: "I had no idea you were back in town. Makoto doesn't know about this?"

You: "And I'd prefer to keep it that way if you could. Don't want to spoil the surprise"

Sae: "I see. Well, my lips are sealed"

You: "Wanna head over to Leblanc? Would be nice to catch up over some coffee"

Sae: "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall we?"

The two of you walked the short distance to Leblanc, heading inside together.

Sojiro: "She taking you in again?"

You: "Heh, yup. Caught me red handed"

Sojiro let out a small chuckle, getting to work on serving you both some coffees as you sat down.

Sae: "It truly is splendid to see you again. How have you been doing?"

You: "So so...back home was about as awful as I expected, but I got through it"

Sae: "Well, at least you have your spring break to enjoy here now. That's why you're here, correct?"

You: "Actually, I bought a place out here in Shibuya. Still in the process of moving fully, but it looks like I'll be staying in Tokyo from now on"

Sae: "In Shibuya? Renting a place in that area is quite costly...I hope your expenses are in order"

You: "Uh...when I mean 'bought a place'...I mean...bought"

Sae's eyes widened a bit, the ex-prosecutor clearly surprised that a highschooler could have access to such a large amount of funds.

Sae: "I-In any case, I'm happy for you. Having the stigmas you worked so hard to break free from return to you in your hometown must have been very disheartening"

You: "It wasn't just the stigmas though..."

Sojiro served up your coffee's, with you sipping your brew slowly, savouring the flavour of it before continuing.

You: "I...missed this. Leblanc, my friends, the city...all of it. This place honestly felt closer to home than my old house did..."

Sae: "That's understandable. You grew so much here as an individual, and made so many close bonds with the people you met here. It's only natural you'd want to stay...I'd just wish I could have done that for you"

Sae lowered her head a bit, staring at her coffee.

You: "You did the best you could. Besides...if I can handle taking down a god...I think I can handle a year back home..."

Sae: "Heh...I suppose there's that"

You: "Enough about me though, how are you doing? You're working as a defense lawyer now right?"

Sae: "It's a change of pace from my previous work, but the job satisfaction is definitely a welcome bonus"

Sae drank her coffee, a sincere smile on her face as she spoke.

Sae: "Being able to see the affect of my work...knowing that I helped saved the life of an innocent person...it truly is an indescribable feeling"

You: "It's good to see we're both following our hearts from now on. Makoto doing okay?"

Sae: "She nestling in alright at college. I was worried she wouldn't take kindly to living on her own, so I'm grateful she's living with that Okumura girl"

You: "Speaking of, think I could get their address? Was thinking of stopping by"

Sae: "Hah, I can already see the look on her face when she opens the door. Give her my regards, would you?"

You: "Got it. While I got you here...take this"

Another invitation from the pile given out, Sae reading the crimson and black card.

Sae: "A housewarming party?"

You: "Think we can count on you showing up?"

Sae: "Well...I suppose it has been a while since I relaxed a bit. I'd be happy to attend"

You: "Glad to hear it"

You finished off your coffee, taking out your wallet to pay. As you did though, Sae stopped you, placing the money on the counter herself.

Sae: "Consider it my welcome back present. You may be able to afford a house in Shibuya, but there are still plenty of expenses you'll be needing to get used to paying"

You: "Fair enough. See you round Sae"

You gave the elder Nijima sister a nod, waving to Sojiro too as you left, the two of them beginning to chat as you exited out of Leblanc, still plenty more people on your list to see...

_~Afternoon~_

Sumire: "Any luck?"

You: "I'm trying, but my parents aren't exactly the most understanding bunch. Keep thinking every time I head off to Tokyo, I'm just out causing trouble"

You didn't like lying to Sumire, but you knew it was for the greater good, knowing she would be over the moon to suddenly see you pop up and surprise her.

Sumire: "You got cleared of your charges though! They should have no reason to think you would do something like that"

You: "I know, but this stuff...it's complicated okay? I don't exactly have the best reputation around here anymore"

Sumire: "All the more reason for you to come visit! I know you need a break from all that"

You: "Nothing would make me happier. Look...like I said, I'm trying okay? I promise I'm doing the best I can"

You could hear her sigh over the call in defeat, your heart aching slightly as she did.

Sumire: "I know senpai. I just...I really wanted you to be here for my upcoming competition. Just...keep me posted okay?"

You: "Will do. So, how's my favourite girl in the world doing?"

You could hear a giggle over the phone, your heart recovering as you heard your lover happy once more.

Sumire: "I'm alright. Coach is running me ragged to get me ready for the competition, but I'm determined to take the top spot!"

You: "And I'm sure you will. How about next time we're together, you can teach me some of the new moves she taught you"

Sumire: "I'd love to! It's been far too long since we trained together after all. You always looked so funny trying to imitate my poses"

You: "Hey! Not everyone is as flexible as you are. Miss Gymnast Extraordinaire!"

Another laugh from the other side, Sumire remembering your times spent in Inokashira Park, and the Shujin gymnasium.

Sumire: "Training isn't the only thing I miss though. I miss cooking with you...going out on dates...holding your hand...kissing you..."

You: "Sumire..."

Sumire: "I know I said I'd be strong, but I can't help it. I miss you lots senpai..."

You almost caved there, your heart feeling wretched out of your chest as you heard the sadness in her voice. You were mere moments away from telling her that you were coming to see her soon...but you held strong, wanting to surprise her more than anything.

You: "I miss you too. You keep that chin up, alright? Hiraguchi will give me hell if she finds you all gloomy at practice"

Another giggle on the other end, helping your heart recover, if only slightly.

Sumire: "I'll do my best to make sure she goes easy on you. I love you F/n"

You: "I love you too. And don't worry. As soon as I get there, I'm taking you out on as many dates as you want. Clubs, darts, karaoke, you name it and I'm there"

Sumire: "Hehe, I guess I have something to look forward to at least. I gotta get going for now senpai, but it was nice talking to you. I love you so much"

You: "Love you too Sumire. Talk to you again soon"

With that, Sumire hung up, your little check up call having concluded. You sighed out heavily, slouching in your couch ever so slightly as you tried to calm yourself down after lying to your lover so blatantly.

Morgana: "You know she is gonna lose her mind when she finds out, right?"

You: "That's the plan"

Morgana: "You really like torturing her huh?'

You: "Not my fault she's so much fun to bully"

You grinned at Mona, hopping up from your sofa. Your new home was still filled to the brim with boxes, plenty left to do to get the place in working order. It was a moderately sized studio apartment, with a separate room for your bed and bath. Besides that though, it was mostly barren, the only stuff occupying the room besides boxes and the sofa being the built in kitchen.

Morgana: "You wanted to go see Haru anf Makoto in the evening right? We still have some time to kill, so do you want to get started?"

You: "By 'we'...you mean me right?"

Morgana: "Cats can't exactly pick stuff easily. No thumbs after all"

You: "So you're a cat when it's convenient...got it"

You rolled your eyes and got to work, beginning to sort through your various boxes. Besides the stuff you had brought from home, you had also bought plenty of shelves, electronics, and other furniture items, all in a effort to make your new home as enjoyable as possible. Putting together the furniture was a lot trickier than you imagined though, all the parts looking the same and the lackluster instructions being less than ideal. After going through that ordeal, you began decorating the walls, drilling shelves into them to store your keepsakes, and hanging your paintings up as well. Slowly but surely, the place was looking better, your piles of boxes shrinking as you decorated your place. You hooked up a few extra lights and a TV in the main room, storing your games consoles nearby as well. After an hour or so of work, you were finished, all of your boxes empty and all of your furniture assembled. It still felt surreal having your own place, but at the very least it felt a bit more like home now.

You: "There, all done. Even got your area set up. Sorry we couldn't get you a room like you wanted"

Morgana: "Eh, it's fine. This is definitely a step up from a dusty old attic or that cramped cupboard you call a room back home"

As Mona got into his rather luxurious cat bed, you fell back into your bed, sighing out in bliss as you relaxed from unpacking. It was finally dawning on you that this was your life now. You still weren't too sure what your future held, but you knew this was home, and you were happy about that. After relaxing for a bit, you got up, heading out to the balcony...the main reason you had gotten this place. You had been lucky enough to score an apartment on one of the higher floors of the building you were on. An as such...the view was amazing. From your balcony, you could see so much of Tokyo, the blaring of car horns coming down from below you as you gazed out at the setting sun over the city. Morgana joined you, hopping up on the table outside to enjoy the view along side you.

Morgana: "Not bad at all. I can see why you liked this place"

You: "Feels its only fitting we get a good view of the city. We did save it after all"

You stayed out there for a bit, enjoying the setting sun as the evening rolled in. You pulled out your phone, checking the time.

You: "They should be back by now, wanna get going?"

Morgana: "Sounds good"

You held the glass door open, Morgana heading inside as you both got ready to head out, taking the long lift ride down to the streets below...to go see some more friends.

_~Evening~_

Announcer: "Roppongi. This is: Roppongi"

You stepped out of the train cart, heading up to street level as night had set in. The last time you had been here, it had been for Haru, having tried to change her father's heart here. The towering Okumura building stood close by as you exited the train station, following your map directions to the address Sae had given you. After a bit of walking, you had reached your destination, entering into a small apartment complex. You looked down at the list of apartments to buzz, eventually finding Haru and Makoto's names. You pushed the buzzer, a minute passing before you heard a familiar voice on the intercom.

Haru: "Hello. This is the Okumura and Nijima residence"

You: "Got your delivery of one delinquent teen out here and his feline friend"

Haru: "F-F/n?!"

You: "Heya Haru"

You could hear Makoto yelling something in the background, having clearly heard your voice as well.

Haru: "Wait just one moment! We'll be right down!"

The intercom switched off suddenly, Haru being true to her word as you saw her practically running to the door. As soon as she opened it, she pulled you into a tight hug, the two of you laughing happily.

Haru: "It is wonderful to see you!"

Morgana: "You look well Haru"

Haru ended your hug and pulled Mona out of your bag, embracing the feline too.

Haru: "I missed you Mona-chan!"

As they were hugging, Makoto joined you, pulling you into an embrace just as Haru did, the two of them happy to see you here.

Makoto: "When were you gonna tell us about this?!"

You: "Surprise"

Makoto let go of you, a grin on her face as she pet Morgana as well.

Haru: "Please, come inside!"

You: "Sure its not a bother?"

Haru: "Nonsense! We'd be happy to have you"

Makoto: "Plus I think we could both do with a break from studying. Your arrival was pretty well timed in fact"

You: "I live to please"

You followed them on in, heading down the corridors until you got to apartment forty two, Makoto opening the place up. It was a pretty sizeable apartment, with one major area and a few separate ones for each of the girl's rooms. The place was decorated quite splendidly, Makoto and Haru's interior design likes seeming to mesh surprisingly well.

You: "I like your place"

Makoto: "It's a little pricier than I was hoping for, but Haru persuaded me"

Haru: "It's close to the business, AND equal distance from both of our colleges"

You: "I doubt money is a problem for you...all things considered"

Haru: "Mako-chan and I made a deal to contribute fifty fifty to paying for the place. She wished to become accustomed to balancing her finances"

Makoto: "I may end up living on my own at some point, better to get in some practice now paying for rent and such"

Morgana: "Hard at work studying and living adult lives. As expected from our groups senior members"

Makoto: "I'm sure all our group are doing the best they can, especially in their educations. Hearing you passed with flying colours was really wonderful F/n. I'm sure you'll be able to get into whatever college you wish to"

Haru: "As am I. Why don't we sit down and chat? I'm curious as to why you've returned out of the blue"

You joined the girls in their lounge area, continuing your chat.

Makoto: "Well?"

You: "I...bought a place. Out in Shibuya"

As expected, their faces portrayed the surprise they felt.

Haru: "That's wonderful news!"

Makoto: "In Shibuya? That sounds very pricey. Are you sure your expenses are in order? Having debts so early in life can be stressful"

You: "Heh, you sound just like your sister"

Makoto: "Wait...Sae knew about this?! So THAT'S why she sounded so cheery on our phone call!"

You: "How do you think I got your address? Anyways, don't worry about my finances, I got it covered. Besides that though, I was hoping you two would be free to come around. I'm holding a house warming party and everyone is invited"

You handed out their personalized invitations, the two of them analyzing them for a moment before responding.

You: "Obviously if you're both busy with studies, I totally understand"

Makoto: "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Haru: "Same here! It's been far too long since we got together with everyone after all"

You: "Great! Happy to hear it"

Makoto: "So...besides my sister and us...who else knows about this?"

You: "Only a handful. Sojiro, Futaba, Yusuke, my doc out in Yongen. Ann too since I was hoping she could get a ticket out here on time. She's working on it"

Makoto: "You told Ann? I'm surprised she was able to keep it secret"

You: "Guess her acting skills are getting better"

Haru: "And...Sumire-chan?"

You: "Still in the dark. She's been stressing over a competition she has coming up, and I really want to surprise her there"

Makoto: "That's really thoughtful of you F/n, I'm sure she'll love that"

Haru: "Don't worry. We'll be sure not to let the others know"

Makoto: "Only fair they get to be as surprised as we were after all"

You: "Thanks guys"

Haru: "Won't you stay for tea? I'm sure there's plenty for us to discuss"

You: "Sure, if you'll have me"

Haru excused herself from the conversation on, getting to work on some refreshments. The rest of the night was spent chatting away with one another, retelling stories of your time back home, and hearing about some of the times the girls had out in the colleges. They were both doing well though, continuing to walk the paths they had decided for their futures. Makoto was still educating herself in law enforcement, while Haru was studying her business alongside some agriculture here and there. They were following their passions, and even though they had gone through some hardships in the year you had been apart, their resolve to push forward towards their dreams was still as strong as ever. And that...put your heart at ease...


	65. Familiar Faces

Only a few more invites left to give out until the big party. Fingers crossed it lives up to the hype, and acts as a decent starting point for some of the rest of the post canon chapters I have planned. Also hoping I don't end up overstaying my welcome with the post canon stuff I have planned, and end up adding a bit TOO much afterstory parts. Just gotta find that right balance. Anyways, this should be the last chapter before a very special reunion coming up, but either way, still plenty of friendly faces to see in this part. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

Futaba: "Well, I'm heading out"

Futaba placed her cutlery on her plate as she finished her morning meal, hopping off the stool to her feet. You paused your eating, turning to face her.

Morgana: "Already? Where are you off to so early?"

Futaba: "Mina's. Now that spring break has started, I have plenty of time to work with her!"

Sojiro: "Just make sure your studies don't fall behind alright? I know you got plenty of homework to do over break"

Futaba: "Relax, I'll be fiiine"

You: "Oh hey, since you're going out there...mind delivering this?"

You handed Mina's invite to your party to Futaba, the young hacker nodding with a grin, happy you were willing to let her tag along on your celebration.

Yusuke: "It seems I will finally get the chance to meet this individual"

You: "You'd like her. She's pretty eccentric about her craft too"

Yusuke: "I look forward to seeing her soon then"

Yusuke finished up his meal too, handing Sojiro back his plate.

Yusuke: "If you need me, I will be in my lodgings. I hope to spend as much of this break as I can working on my art piece"

You: "See ya round Yusuke"

He nodded, with Yusuke heading upstairs while Futaba departed for her work, leaving you and Sojiro together.

Sojiro: "So, you got anything planned for your morning? Seeing some of your friends I'm betting"

You: "Got it in one. Ichigaya's my first stop. Some point in the day I should probably think about stocking up my house too though, cant leech meals off you forever after all"

Sojiro: "Don't be ridiculous. You're always welcome here kid"

You finished up your morning curry, handing the plate back as you put your bag on, Morgana getting comfortable inside it as always.

You: "Good luck at work today"

Sojiro: "Stop by anytime"

You waved farewell to Sojiro and headed out into the streets of Yongen, the early morning sun blinding you for a moment. You began making your way to the train station, scrolling through your phone as you did.

Morgana: "Wait...is that..."

You: "See something?"

You didn't take your eyes off your phone, waiting for Morgana to confirm whatever he supposedly saw first.

Morgana: "Oh crap! Hide!"

You: "Huh? What do you-"

As soon as you looked up, you knew what he meant, seeing Sumire coming towards you, browsing her phone as you had been. Acting fast to make sure you weren't discovered, you ducked out of her path, watching her from afar as she passed.

Morgana: "That was too close...phew...what is she doing here?"

You: "Guess she needed a morning pick me up before practice"

You continued to watch her, unconsciously smiling as you did. She looked as gorgeous as ever, part of your mind screaming at you to rush out and hug her. You kept back though, knowing that surprising her at her competition would be much more impactful than doing it now. Regardless though, it was good to see her, your mood even brighter than before as she passed by you and you were safe to continue on her way.

Morgana: "Think the chief will tell her?"

You: "Nah, I trust Sojiro enough to know he'll keep things secret"

You hopped onto the train, bound for Ichigaya. It wasn't long until you were there, heading out to the spot you used to fish at on occasion.

Morgana: "And you're sure she'll be here?"

You: "She did tell us she liked to come here to unwind after all"

You searched the fishing pools, spotting plenty of people trying to get some early morning fishing in. And after a bit of searching, you could see her, Kawakami relaxing away with a large sunhat on, completely oblivious of your presence. You headed out towards her, taking a seat next to her and throwing out your line into the pond. You were interested to see how long it would take for her to notice you were even there, her attention fully focused on her fishing line as she waited for a bite.

Kawakami: "Ugh, come on already...stupid fish..."

You: "I heard the trick was to clear your mind and free yourself of negative thoughts"

Kawakami: "Well obviously, I'm not a beginner you-"

She stopped mid sentence, recognising the voice she was talking to. Under her large sunhat, she turned to face you, a look of pure surprise on her face as she did. Her line was finally tugging, but she was too fixated on you to even notice.

You: "You got a bite...gonna get that or?"

Kawakami: "F/n?!"

The rest of the nearby fishers practically jumped out of their skins, none of them expecting such loudness in such a normally calm area. Kawakami looked around for a moment, slightly embarrassed by her own outburst. You couldn't stop yourself from laughing, chuckling lightly as Kawakami pouted at you.

Kawakami: "Jeez, first you pitch up out of nowhere, then you embarrass me too?"

You: "Hey, you did the embarrassing part all on your own"

Kawakami: "Ugh...safe to say your attitude is still the same after a year"

Kawakami's pout slowly turned into a smile, your former teacher laughing as she put away her fishing rod.

Kawakami: "It's great to see you. We should head somewhere else and catch up. Can't exactly be too loud around here"

You: "I saw a flea market on the way, how about there? I still have plenty of stuff I need to get for my place after all"

Kawakami: "Wait...your place?"

You: "I'll explain on the way"

Kawakami nodded, turning in her rod to the attendee and heading out with you towards the nearby discount market. Despite being early, it was still plenty packed, many people looking for bargains wherever they could. You began chatting with Kawakami, getting her up to speed on your new living situation.

Kawakami: "Jeez...a highschool kid like you ends up buying a place in Shibuya, and here I am, still renting my cruddy little apartment"

You: "Don't take it so hard. At least at your job you didn't have to risk your life for a few million yen"

Kawakami: "Guess I can take comfort in that"

You: "Speaking of your job, how is Shujin these days? Ushimaru still as bossy as ever?"

Kawakami: "Heh, He's gonna single handedly empty our stock of chalk throwing them at students"

You laughed at that, remembering the look of surprise on his face the first time you successfully dodged his chalk throw. You paused the conversation for a bit, buying some plates for your new home for a decent price.

Kawakami: "In all honesty, Shujin is slowly getting better. I know we didn't exactly have the best reputation after everything that happened with Kamoshida and the principal...but all the teachers, myself included, are doing our best to make sure our students feel safe about their futures"

You: "Glad to hear it"

Kawakami: "You know, you should start thinking about your future education too you know. There are plenty of colleges nearby Shibuya I can recommend for you if you'd like"

You: "Thanks for the offer, but I'm still trying to figure out what's next for me. I'll keep that in mind though"

Kawakami: "Offer is open whenever you need"

Kawakami stopped for a moment, being drawn over to a rather classy looking dress. You watched as she held it up to her chest, trying to picture herself in it. She caught you staring though, a stern look on her face.

Kawakami: "What? Gonna tell me its too fancy looking for a teacher to wear?"

You: "Actually I was gonna say that colour looks good on you"

Kawakami's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, a smile appearing on her face.

Kawakami: "Just cus I'm no longer your teacher, doesn't mean you can start pulling moves on me mister"

You: "Relax. I'm plenty happy with the girl I got"

Kawakami: "You're still with Yoshizawa right? Does she know you're here?"

You: "Not just yet, though it's getting tricky keeping that secret at this point"

Kawakami: "Well, you don't have to worry about me telling her"

Kawakami handed some yen to the attendee at the stall, buying the dress for herself. As she did, you pulled out her invite to your party, handing it to her as she looked at it curious.

Kawakami: "A housewarming party huh? Sure you want your old teacher there of all people?"

You: "Obviously. Who else is gonna clean the place after we're all done celebrating?"

Kawakami: "Ha...ha"

You could hear the sarcasm in her voice, Kawakami rolling her eyes and smiling as she took the invite.

Kawakami: "I'd be happy to come"

You: "Happy to hear"

With your former homeroom teacher, you continued your shopping trip for the morning, taking her advice on the various items that could prove useful to buy for your household. After filling your bags with plenty, you headed your separate ways, with you going back home to drop off your items...before heading off to meet with a good friend...

_~Daytime~_

Announcer: "Komazawa. This is: Komazawa"

You stepped out of the train, heading into the unfamiliar part of Tokyo. It had taken you a while to figure out where you had to go, having contacted multiple people trying to pin down where you needed to look. After much searching though, you had gotten your destination, heading to Komazawa Olympic Park to go see a certain blonde delinquent who was training out there. It wasn't long before you had gotten out to the park, the massive area filled with plenty of active fitness goers. After asking for directions a few times, you were told where the nearby track routes were, hearing the sound of blaring whistles as you approached. You watched from the sidelines, Ryuji sticking out like a sore thumb among his team members, the young blonde keeping pace with the others as they all trained as best they could. Even from afar, you could see his leg had recovered immensely, no longer seeing the heavy limp he sometimes got with it when running for long periods. As they made their way around the track though, they passed right by you, Ryuji tripping over himself in pure shock as he looked eyes with you. His teammates quickly stopped, turning around to help him to his feet and make sure he was alright. He didn't pay them much mind though, walking over to you slowly, as if in a chance.

Ryuji: "Dude...is that really you?"

You: "Hey..."

His mouth formed a massive grin, your friend pulling you into a tight hug as he laughed to himself.

Ryuji: "Hey yourself ya big bastard! You're finally back! Haha, bout time too! Missed you man"

You: "I missed you too Ryuji"

Track Member: "So, gonna introduce us?"

Ryuji: "Oh crap! My bad"

Ryuji pulled you out of the hug, but kept one arm wrapped around your shoulder as he introduced you to his teammates.

Ryuji: "This guy's my bro F/n. F/n, this is my team"

Track Member: "Oh, so you're the one who Sakamoto-kun won't shut up about. We can barely go one practice without him yappin on about you"

Ryuji: "What was that?!"

Coach: "Hey! What's the hold up?!"

Track Member: "Oh crap! S-Sorry coach! Ryuji, come on man, we gotta go!"

Ryuji: "But-"

You: "Relax. I'm not going anywhere. Get finished with training and we can go somewhere. Maybe ramen?"

Ryuji: "Sounds good! See ya in a bit man"

Ryuji gave you a fist bump and rejoined the others, continuing their training for a while. You sat down and watched for a bit, Ryuji seeming even more energized after finding out you were back in Tokyo. After an hour or so, they were finished up, Ryuji bidding farewell to his teammates before joining you, wiping his sweat off his brow with a towel. As he approached, Morgana popped his head out of your bag to greet him.

Morgana: "Oh look, the blonde monkey is back"

Ryuji: "Yeah yeah, good to see you too Mona"

Ryuji patted Morgana on the head lightly, the two of them laughing playfully before you continued.

You: "You did good out there. Leg is definitely holding up better now"

Ryuji: "Heh, thanks"

  
You looked down with Ryuji at his leg, only now spotting the fact that your friends was still wearing the shoes you had bought him for Christmas last year, the running shoes looking plenty worn out from use.

You: "Dude, you're allowed to buy new shoes you know"

Ryuji: "No way man! I'm wearing these things as long as I can. They were a gift from my best bud after all"

You: "Heh, fair enough. So, ramen?"

Ryuji: "Totally! There's a decent place nearby to hear I go sometimes with the team"

You: "Lead the way"

You headed out of the park together, Ryuji occasionally looking over to you and laughing to himself giddily, truly happy that you were back. After some time walking, you got to the ramen place, the two of you ordering some hefty sized bowls to eat. If there's one thing you knew about Ryuji, is that he knew his ramen, only ever picking to go to places with the best bowls on offer. Not long after ordering, your meals arrived, both of you tucking into your noodles as you began chatting.

Ryuji: "Dude, why didn't you tell me you were coming back for break?"

You: "Didn't wanna spoil the surprise. You were pretty hard to find though...had to get your school's contact info from Makoto, and then try and find someone there who knew where you guys would be"

Ryuji: "Totally your fault for not telling me. I woulda dropped everything to see you man!"

Ryuji rustled up your hair a bit, still grinning at you as you both talked and enjoyed your food.

You: "By the way, I'm not just back here for break"

Ryuji: "Huh?"

You: "I'm here for good. Got a place out in Shibuya"

Ryuji: "For real?! Dude, that's rad! Now I can come out and see you whenever! Bout time you got out of that crummy hometown of yours"

You: "Couldn't have put it better myself. Enough about me though, how are you doing? Got that competition of yours coming up right?"

Ryuji: "Yeah. Coach says we're doing good though. He works us hard but he aint on Kamoshida levels...if ya get me"

You: "It really is good to see you running again man. Even just watching, I can see how much you're enjoying it"

Ryuji: "H-Heh...well...was always one of the only things I was good at after all..."

Ryuji scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed by your comment before he began wolfing down more noodles.

Ryuji: "I'm totally set on making sure we take first in that competition though"

You: "Heh, I'll come cheer you on"

Ryuji: "Would you?! Totally feel like I could run forever if I had you backing me up"

You: "Sure. I got nothing lined up soon so I got plenty of free time on my hands"

Ryuji: "Sweet!"

You shared another fist bump, happy you had made plans to go see Ryuji on such a big day for him.

Ryuji: "Hey...you said you got my info from Makoto right? So, who else knows you're here?"

You: "Out of our main group? Only Sumire doesn't know yet"

Ryuji: "Seriously?! Oh man, she is totally gonna lose it when she finds out! Don't worry dude, I'll keep things on the down low"

You: "Thanks. And here"

Another invitation down, Ryuji reading it through as you continued.

You: "I know you're busy with practice so I'll understand if you can make it but-"

Ryuji: "Dude are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for anything! Thanks for the invite F/n"

You: "Heh, wouldn't have been the same without you"

Together, you continued catching up over some lunch, both of you having plenty to talk about after spending the better part of a year away from one another. At the end of it, you went your separate ways home, parting with one final hug as you were happy to be hanging out once more.

_~Afternoon~_

Iwai: "Welcome to Untouchable. How can I help-"

Iwai popped his head up from his magazine, dropping the thing as he noticed you were standing in his doorway.

You: "I see your customer service has improved a bit...not bad"

Iwai: "Heh, well look who it is. Finally back from causing trouble in your hometown?"

You: "You know me...bad to the bone"

Iwai chuckled to himself, offering you his fist to bump.

Iwai: "Good to see you kid. Was wondering when you'd turn up here"

You: "You knew I was back already?"

Iwai: "When you run the type of business I do, you learn to keep an ear out for plenty of this. Plus your secrecy doesn't really work much when you living in the same district I work at"

You: "Guess there's no catching you out, huh? So, how you been doing?"

Iwai: "Eh, can't complain. Been trying to get out of the shady stuff I used to deal in. Gotta send a good message to Kaoru after all"

You: "How's he doing? Shujin treating him well?"

Iwai: "Why don't ya ask him yourself. Hey you two! Got a visitor!"

You: "You two?"

A few moments later, Kaoru returned out, and along side him...was Mishima, both of their eyes lighting up as they rushed towards you.

Mishima and Kaoru: "F/n!"

You: "Heya"

Iwai: "Him and that Mishima kid hang out here and go on and on about you all day long"

You: "Heh...well, that's Mishima for you..."

Mishima: "Hey!"

You laughed a bit, patting them both on the back as you were happy to see them.

Iwai: "You better help Kaoru with his studies now that you're living nearby, ya hear? Heard all about how much of a top student you were"

Mishima: "Huh? Wait, you're living in Shibuya now?!"

Kaoru: "Since when did you know about that?!"

You: "I just moved out here a few days ago. You're all welcome round any time. Speaking of which..."

Iwai: "You holding a party right?"

You: "Have you seriously been spying on me or something?"

Iwai: "Don't flatter yourself. I spy on everyone at some point"

You: "Right..."

You rolled your eyes and handed him his invite, the razor eyed shop owner grinning as he pocketed the thing.

Iwai: "Looking forward to seeing you there kid"

Kaoru: "I can come too right?!"

You: "Sure. Like I said, you're all welcome out at mine any time"

Kaoru: "Thanks F/n!"

Mishima: "Hey...you got a minute after this?"

Mishima clearly seemed to wanna talk to you, plenty on his mind after having not seen you for a year. You nodded, the two of you exiting out the store, saying goodbye to Iwai and Kaoru as they both got back to their lives. You began walking around the nearby streets of Shibuya, stopping at a vending machine to chat as you both got drinks.

Mishima: "It's awesome to see you"

You: "Same here. Glad to see you've made friends with Kaoru. He's a good kid"

Mishima: "Yeah. Felt weird having him call me senpai for my third year though"

You: "Speaking of, you passed right?"

Mishima: "Yup! Although...not with the best grades. I...kinda got distracted working on your documentary after all"

You: "You're still going with that?"

Mishima: "I told you, I'm determined to make it the best I can. The Phan Site was actually really helpful. Lots of people were willing to get involved, and I got plenty of interviews of people you helped saved. It's definitely not close to being finished, but production is going smoothly at the very least"

You: "That's good to hear. Least you got something to do during spring break after all"

Mishima: "Yeah, heh... guess there's that. So, you been doing okay? You guys popped back up on the radar as the Phantom Thieves about six months back, right?"

You: "Yeah...that was...definitely an eventful trip. Maybe I'll tell you about it some time"

Mishima: "Well, it'll definitely be easier now you're living out here. Speaking of...um..."

Mishima looked at you expectantly. You smirked slightly, pulling out his invite to your party and watching his eyes light up as you handed it to him.

You: "Just...try to keep the Phantom Thief talk to a minimum, okay?"

Mishima: "I'll do my best! Thanks F/n, I can't wait!"

You: "I gotta get going for now to pick up some groceries. Drop me a message though if you ever wanna chat"

Mishima: "Totally! See you round F/n!"

You waved him goodbye and went on your way to the nearby convenience store, stocking up your new apartment with all the food you could need for the time being. There were only a few more invites left to give out, and you were quite sure you had enough time to get them all sorted.

_~Evening~_

You: "So how's it going over there?"

Ann: "I think I'll make it on time. My agent managed to score me a photo shoot out there as well. Something with some idol or whatever, but it means they'll pay for my flight over"

You: "Talk about a lucky break"

You relaxed on your coach as you continued your business in your home, wanting to catch up on Ann's travel situation, hoping she could make it on time to come join you all for the party.

Ann: "Sumire's competition is coming up right?"

You: "Yup, its tomorrow. I really can't wait to see her"

Ann: "You better tell me how it goes okay? I want all the details! Consider it my payment for making and effort to come out to your party"

You: "I suppose that's fair"

Ann: "Good. Anyways, I should probably go. Need to start packing after all. Byeee!"

You: "See ya round Ann"

With that, Takamaki hung up, getting ready to fly back out to Tokyo and see you all. With your call ended, you continued what you were working on, cooking up some food from the stuff you had bought from a nearby convenience store. Eventually, you plated up a small dish for Morgana and one for you, placing it down and letting the cat dig into the meal.

You: "Well?"

Morgans: "Hm...you definitely have something, but it still needs work"

You: "Thought so..."

You hung your head a bit, saddened you had failed in your attempt at cooking what you had planned.

Morgana: "Hey, no reason to be mopey. Like I said, you definitely have something. I'm sure with a few tries, it'll be perfect!"

You: "Here's hoping. Got a lot riding on it after all"

You packed away your cooking equipment, washing everything up and making sure you left your kitchen neat and tidy. As you finished up, you got a text, recieving an image from Sumire of her practicing her form today. She looked as graceful as ever, the picture making your excitement go through the roof even more to finally see her tomorrow.

**Sumire: The competition should have a broadcast online**

**Sumire: So you can watch that considering you can't come**

**Sumire: It's okay. I understand that your situation is tricky right now**

**Sumire: As long as you watch me from somewhere, I'll be happy**

**Sumire: I love you senpai!**

You: "That girl is gonna make my heart explode..."

Morgana: "You two seem to have that effect on each other"

You: "You got me there"

You turned on the TV, watching a few programs as Morgana enjoyed his meal you had made him, and you enjoyed yours.

Morgana: "Hey, if you want, I can stay home tomorrow"

You: "You sure?"

Morgana: "Yeah. This is your big reunion with Sumire after all, and I'm sure you'd prefer it to be more personal. I'll find some way to occupy myself"

You: "Thanks Mona"

You made a mental note to keep all phones out of reach of Morgana before you left tomorrow, not needing a repeat of the protein incident. Morgana finished up the dish you had laid out in front of him, taking a seat on the couch alongside you.

Morgana: "Anything good on?"

You: "Nothing so far"

Morgana: "Hm...DVD place is just downstairs, and they definitely will have some new movies in after a year"

You: "Sounds like a plan"

Together, you rode down your elevator and walked out into the late night streets of Shibuya. With Mona's help, you both picked out a DVD you liked the sound of, heading back home and relaxing as you enjoyed the movie. Once the credits had rolled, you got ready for bed, relaxing of your soft new mattress. However, despite the softness of your bed calling you to sleep, you had trouble doing so, your mind brimming with excitement for Seeing Sumire tomorrow. She had no idea you were coming, and you would get the plus of seeing her perform live at her competition. Your reunion was finally close to fruition...and it wouldn't be long...until you could hold her in your arms once again...


	66. Last Surprise

Hi everyone! Hope you're all having a good time in life currently. My socials and work on all this is taking up most of my time these days, and I couldn't be happier. Working on this story, the Discord server, and even the upcoming audio stuff is all really fun. You guys honestly make the experience of writing so enjoyable by always commenting and being interactive in this little community of mine, so thank you very much for that! This should be the last part before the main party chapter, where I'm hoping to make things overflowing with wholesomeness. Don't worry though, I did my best to make this reunion chapters as wholesome and teeming with fluff as possible for you all. Hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Morning~_

You: "Okay...so the competition is in the afternoon. That should give us the rest of the day to send out a few invites we have left"

Morgana: "You figured out where everyone is?"

You: "Working on it. I'll have to hope Shinya still hangs at that arcade in Akihabara, same with Hifumi and the church in Kanda. As for Yoshida...I'll probably just have to mail his invite to the Diet Building, since I doubt they'll let me see him"

Morgana: "Uh...you sure mailing an invite that looks like a calling card to a GOVERNMENT building is the best idea?"

You: "Only one way to find out, right?"

Morgana seemed uneasy at that response, not keen to get the eyes of authorities on you any more than you already did.

Morgana: "So after that, we can come back here for you to get ready to see Yoshizawa. Gotta have you looking your best after all"

You: "And that leaves Shinjuku tomorrow night to go to and get the invites to Ohya and Chihaya to finish"

Morgana: "Yeah, sounds like a plan"

You finished getting dressed, grabbing some simple snacks from your cupboard to have as a quick breakfast, dishing up some food for Morgana too. After a quick meal, the two of you took the elevator down, heading straight to the train station and hopping on the first train to Akihabara. The streets were just as they had always been, colourful costumes and maids walking around, the otaku culture of it all seeping from every corner of the streets. You took a small stroll over to the arcade, having a look around but not finding Shinya.

Morgana: "Think he stopped coming here?"

You: "Well, it is pretty early, we should wait for a bit"

You looked around for something to do, spotting the Gun About machine you had played Shinya on so often. The scoreboard was visible, all the top spots taken once again by 'The King'. You smirked lightly, inserting some coins into the machine and starting up a game. It had been a while since you had played at an arcade, with Shinya's gun controller being the only way you had kept your skills in check. You quickly began racking up a heavy high score, people slowly gathering around to watch as you dispatched your enemies with ease. By the end of it, your score tallied up, putting you in the second spot on the leaderboard.

???: "Heh, not bad...you've been practicing, right?"

You turned to the familiar voice, seeing Shinya, the crowd parting a bit as they began muttering about the two of you. As soon as Shinya approached you though, he pulled you into a tight hug, clearly happy you were back.

Shinya: "You're finally back F/n!"

You: "Heya Shinya. Good to see you"

The crowd that had gathered quickly dispersed, leaving the two of you to talk as they got back to their separate games.

Shinya: "You've been using my controller right? I saw your name on the online leaderboards from time to time"

You: "Same here. Pretty sure I beat you a few time you know..."

Shinya: "Oh please, your eyes must not be working or something!"

The young boy smirked at you cockily, with you pulling off his cap and rustled up his hair in response. Shinya laughed as he tried to escape you, eventually doing so as you continued chatting.

You: "How ya been kid?"

Shinya: "Good! School's been going well, and my friends have been getting really good at Gun About. I even saw that friend of yours a while back...the one we let carry our bags? He wanted to interview me about the Phantom Thieves"

You: "Yeah, that was my doing. Hope you don't mind me telling him to talk to you"

Shinya: "No way! I'm always happy to talk about the Phantom Thieves...they're the coolest! Oh! That's right, I almost forgot to tell you. I got asked to go to the big gaming competition coming up. There's even a prize pool for the winner!"

You: "That's awesome Shinya!"

Shinya: "It'll be happening next month. I'll send you the link to watch it live okay?"

You: "Sounds good"

You gave the young boy a fist bump, happy to hear that someone had caught wind of his talents at gaming.

Shinya: "Hey...now that I think about it...why are you back? Didn't you move back home? Wait...is it because of more Phantom Thief stuff?!"

You: "Easy kid, I just moved back, no thievery involved"

Shinya: "Aw...but, it's cool that you're living here now! We can hang out again, right?"

You: "Definitely. I even got something for you. Here"

You handed him out his invite, Shinya taking the card gleefully, admiring the colour scheme more than the words it seemed.

Shinya: "A party? And you want me there? Wow! That'd be awesome! I'll ask my Mom and message you okay?"

You: "Sounds good. I gotta get going for now, but I hope I can see you there, alright?"

Shinya: "Yeah! See you round F/n!"

You: "Better start honing those skills of yours...I'm going for the number one spot!"

You placed his cap back on his head and gave him a pat on the back, leaving 'The King' to enjoy himself at the arcade. As you headed back out to Akihabara, you worked your way back to the train station, hopping on the next one to Kanda.

_~Daytime~_

Hifumi: "Ah, the lance piece returns at last"

Hifumi gave you a gentle smile as she sat with the priest, the two of them in a heated shogi game at usual. You entered into the serene church, walking over to them as they continued playing.

Priest: "Don't let yourself get distracted my child"

The priest moved his bishop into place, your eyes quickly recognising that Hifumi's king was now at risk.

Priest: "Check"

The two of them continued exchanging moves, but Hifumi had played the long game, promoting one of her pieces just in time to lockdown the priest's king and win the game.

Hifumi: "Checkmate"

Priest: "My my, you truly have become quite skilled at this"

Hifumi: "Thank you very much. As always, you were a wonderful opponent"

The priest stood up from his seat, bowing to you both before attending to his duties elsewhere in the building. You took his seat opposite Hifumi, your shogi friend resetting the board as you talked.

You: "You don't seem too surprised to see me...all things considered"

Hifumi: "My apologies, but as I said when we last spoke, I knew one day you would retrace you steps...and we would meet once again"

You: "Guess you were right on the money there"

Hifumi: "Care for a game?"

You: "I'm actually in a bit of a hurry"

Hifumi: "Then I'll be sure to defeat you as swiftly as I can"

Hifumi gave you a challenging smirk, your pride getting the better of you as you placed your bag down and began to play. You had followed Hifumi's matches where you could back home, watching the tournaments she participated in online. She had been having a long trudge back into the lime light after her fall from grace more than a year ago, but it had seemingly done her some good, being able to see her skills had been refined during her time starting again.

Hifumi: "Despite expecting your return, it truly is wonderful to see you. How have you been?"

You: "Pretty good. Took me a while to get sorted, but I really am back now. I got a place out in Shibuya and I'm trying to figure what's next for me"

Hifumi: "I see...that must have taken a great deal of time and effort to organise"

Hifumi moved another piece in the game, advancing on you aggressively.

You: "I'm not the only one putting time and effort in. I followed your matches for a while...you really aren't slowing down huh?"

You pushed up your attack as well, not wanting to be outplayed by your former shogi master.

Hifumi: "I'm determined to win back my fame, and be acknowledged as a pro player once more...but this time, through my own skills"

It seems this had been expected by Hifumi, the young girl taking advantage of your recklessness to expose your king. Before you could do anything to stop her, she moved up a piece, making it now impossible to win the game.

You: "Jeez, you really weren't kidding about defeating me fast!"

Hifumi: "If you like, we can continue for your final moments. But the fall of your empire is ensured!"

You: "Nah, I know when I'm beat. Gotta concede with grace as always, right?"

Hifumi: "I am glad you remember as such"

Hifumi smiled at you and shook your hand, the game over as quickly as she had foretold.

You: "Welp, here's your prize for winning I suppose"

Hifumi: "Hm?"

You gave her the invite, Hifumi gently smiling as she read it.

Hifumi: "I look forward to it. It will be interesting to see all the allies you have made in your time here"

You: "See you there Hifumi"

Hifumi: "Yes...take care for the rest of your day!"

Hifumi waved goodbye to you as you left, returning once more to the train station and hopping on the line back to Shibuya. Once you were back in your neighborhood, you took out your phone, searching up the address you needed to send your invite to Yoshida. With your card signed and paid for, you sent it off, hoping he would get it in time to show up to the venue. You headed back home next, riding the elevator up and unlocking your front door to your apartment. Dropping your bag down, Morgana hopped out, stretching his body as you headed off to your bedroom to get ready. You searched through your wardrobe of clothes, picking out the best outfit you could to go see Sumire.

Morgana: "Mwhehe...someone's excited"

You: "Can you blame me? I've been dying to see her already. What was the time for her performance?"

Morgana: "Five. Don't worry...you have plenty of time"

You: "Okay..."

You looked at yourself in the mirror, styling your hair slightly and trying to shake off whatever nervousness you were feeling.

Morgana: "F/n...it's gonna be fine. Just go there...and be yourself. I'm sure she's gonna be over the moon to see you"

You: "Yeah...you're right..."

You took a deep breath through your mouth, and out your nose, relaxing yourself as best you can as you finished getting ready. You grabbed your bag once more as Morgana sat down on the couch, switching it on with his paw.

Morgana: "Give my regards to Yoshizawa"

With a nod and a smile, you headed out of your apartment, back out into the streets with your destination set. It wouldn't be long now until she was in front of you...until you could hold Sumire...and see the smile on her face.

_~Afternoon~_

Attendee: "Welcome. Could I get your name please?"

You: "F/n L/n"

Attendee: "And the purpose of your visit?"

You: "I'm down to see the show"

Attendee: "Perfect. If I could just get your ticket, you're free to head off to the audience section"

You handed over your ticket, looking at your surroundings as you did. The large exhibition centre was home to many different halls, each being rented for a plethora of different events and competitions at the time.

Attendee: "Alright, that looks fine. Enjoy the competition"

You: "Thanks. Uh, by the way...I know one of the contestants...and I'd really to see her before the show. Sumire Yoshizawa?"

Attendee: "Of course, but I'll have to confirm with Ms. Yoshizawa first"

You: "I'm actually surprising her with the visit...so could you not tell her?"

Attendee: "I'm sorry sir, but without her informed consent, I'm afraid I can't let you-"

???: "He's with me"

You watched as Coach Hiraguchi walked into your line of sight, the attendee quickly recognising her.

Attendee: "Ah, I see. Very well then, you're free to visit her"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Follow me"

You did as instructed, bowing a bit to the attendee as you followed Hiraguchi.

You: "Thanks for that back there"

Coach Hiraguchi: "She has no idea...does she?"

You could see Hiraguchi looking at you from the corner of her eye as she walked, a sly grin on her face.

You: "Heh...not a clue..."

Coach Hiraguchi: "Well...go on then..."

You stopped outside a door to a room, Hiraguchi motioning for you to head inside.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Can't wait to see the look on her face..."

You: "You and me both..."

You headed inside, the door closing quietly behind you. The room was a small dressing area, acting as quarters for Sumire before she was told to come on and perform. As soon as you entered, you could see her, Sumire practicing a few of her forms for the last few times.

Sumire: "Is that you Coach? Just getting in some final practice. I know you told me now to get nervous and overwork myself, but I wanted to make sure my routine was perfect"

You slowly approached her from where you had been standing, not saying a word as you looked at her smiling. She was in her leotard, her hair down up in a bun, ready for her performance.

Sumire: "Coach Hiraguchi? Why are you being so-"

And that's when she turned around...her entire body freezing as she saw you. You could see the look of pure shock in her eyes...the young girl slowly approaching you and placing her hand on your chest...

Sumire: "....senpai?"

You: "Hey gorgeous...miss me?"

She let out a laugh, which mixed into tears, the gymnast girl pulling you into a tight hug as she laughed and cried tears of pure joy. You held her in your arms gently, feeling as if she never wanted to let you go now that she had you again.

Sumire: "I missed you....I-I...I missed you so much!"

You: "I missed you too Sumire...."

Sumire: "B-But...I thought you said your parents were-"

You: "Didn't want to spoil the surprise...."

You pulled away from her a bit, gently cupping her chin and moving her face up to yours. After wiping away her tears, you slowly moved your lips to hers, your lover shivering slightly in your grasp as you were finally able to kiss once more. Sumire seemed desperate to hold on to this feeling once more, cupping your face in both her hands as she kissed you deeply, conveying as much affection as she could. You couldn't help but laugh a bit as you kissed, feeling happy that she was so glad to see you again. After a few moments, you pulled away, Sumire opening her eyes slowly to give you a gaze of pure love.

You: "Surprise..."

Sumire giggled slightly, resting her head on your chest as she held you again.

Sumire: "You really know how to make a girl feel special senpai..."

You: "I would never dream of missing your competition. You're gonna do great out there. And now...I'll be watching you too...and cheering you on"

Sumire: "Hehe...I'll be sure to do my best for you!"

You heard a small knock on the door, Hiraguchi popping her head inside.

Coach Hiraguchi: "Hate to spoil the touching moment, but it's time Sumire"

Sumire: "Right..."

Sumire seemed reluctant to leave you, having only just gotten the chance to talk with you again. You took your hand in hers, smiling as you spoke to her.

You: "Go give it your all out there. And afterwards...we can chat for as long as you want...okay?"

Sumire: "Right!"

Sumire had a confident look on her face, giving you one final peck on the cheek as she headed out with her Coach. As you went your separate ways, you waved goodbye to one another, going off to join the audience to watch the show. As you entered the main auditorium, another performance was already happening, the gymnast performing a myriad of moves as you walked up to the seats. You searched around for a place to sit, eventually finding one...next to Shinichi no less. As soon as he spotted you, he rose to his feet, shaking your hand and patting you on the back with a grin.

Shinichi: "F/n! It's good to see you. I had no idea you were going to be attending today"

You: "Neither did Sumire. I gave her a nice little surprise visit"

Shinichi: "Oh really? Haha, she must have been quite pleased. How have you been my boy?"

The two of you sat down together, continuing the conversation quietly as not to interrupt the performance.

You: "Great. I've moved out to Tokyo recently and have been loving being back in the city again. I got a little house warming party coming up I'm planning to invite Sumire to. You should come if you have the time"

Shinichi: "Fine by me. Send me the details and I'll see about getting some time off"

With a bow to end, the gymnast was done, everyone applauding their performance as they headed off of the stage.

You: "How's Sumi been doing? She confident?"

Shinichi: "I believe so. Hiraguchi and her have been practically inseparable since she found out about the competition"

Announcer: "For your consideration...Sumire Yoshizawa!"

Another applause as Sumire walked out onto the stage, with you fixing your eyes on her. Sumire took a small bow, before getting into her starting position. You watched her take a deep breath in, relaxing her body...before finally starting her performance. Her technique was flawless as always, the ribbon flowing around her effortlessly as she did her manoeuvres. A lot of what she was doing had been new to you, her style having changed during your time away from her. One thing was for sure though...she looked absolutely magnificent, her moves as graceful as ever. Suddenly, she tossed her baton up into the air, continuing her technique for a few moments before catching it fluidly and continuing, the audience, yourself included, in awe of such a technique. All the while as she continued, you kept your gaze on her, entranced by her moves as she performed her heart out. By the end of it, Sumire had set the bar for all of the other contestants to come, taking a bow as the audience applauded. You looked over to the panel of judges, seeing them discussing Sumire's performance as she stepped out of the auditorium with Hiraguchi. You and Shinichi stood up from your seats, heading out of the audience area and back around to see Sumire. As soon as she spotted you in the halls, she ran over, pulling you into a tight hug which you reciprocated.

You: "That was amazing! I'm so proud of you"

Sumire: "Thank you..."

Shinichi: "You did incredible out there sweetie"

Sumire quickly hugged her Dad after you, a massive smile on Sumire's face.

Sumire: "Coach thinks my performance was the best she had ever seen it"

You: "I'm sure you'll take home gold"

Sumire: "Hehe...I don't know about that...but I tried my best!"

Coach Hiraguchi: "They'll be a few more performances before the final judging"

Shinichi: "Why don't I leave you two to talk? I'm sure you have plenty to catch up on"

Sumire: "Thanks Dad. I love you"

Shinichi: "Love you too Sumire. You did so great out there!"

The two shared one last hug as you walked on with Sumire, heading back to her room to chat.

Sumire: "So..."

You: "Yeah..."

Sumire walked up closer to you, twiddling her thumbs a bit, looking away from you nervously before locking eyes with you, a small blush on her face.

Sumire: "H-Hi..."

You couldn't help but admire her, cupping her face in your hand. She put her palm atop your hand, sighing in bliss as she felt your touch on her.

Sumire: "I've missed this..."

You: "You won't have to any longer"

Sumire: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sumire opened her eyes once more, a curious look on her face as she awaited a response.

You: "I moved away from my home town. From now on, I'll be living in Shibuya...and you can come see me...whenever you like..."

Her eyes widened once more, before a massive smile formed on her face, your lover pulling you into another tight hug again.

Sumire: "You...you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that F/n..."

You: "If you're free after this...maybe you can come over? I'm sure Morgana would be happy to see you"

Sumire: "I'll have to talk to my Dad, but I'd love to..."

The two of you sat down at a nearby bench, Sumire resting her head on your shoulder as you gently held her, the gymnast relaxing after putting her heart into her performance.

Sumire: "Feeling this warmth again..."

You: "Just relax and enjoy, you did awesome out there"

You gave her a gentle kiss on the head, Sumire giggling slightly as you did and snuggling up closer to you in response. For a while, the two of you sat there like that, just basking in each others company and occasionally stealing kisses from one another. The feeling of having her body leant against yours was something you never knew you missed this much, just happy that you were able to embrace her once more. After what felt like hours, you heard a knock on the door, an attendee and Hiraguchi both at the entrance to the room.

Attendee: "The ceremony will be beginning shortly Ms. Yoshizawa"

Sumire: "Thank you very much"

Sumire slowly got to her feet, with you joining her as you made your way out of her room. You gave her one final hug before splitting up from her and joining Shinichi again in time for the ceremony. One by one, the gymnasts that had performed in the competition came out, Sumire included among them. After that, an announcer took to the stage, alongside the judges of the competition.

Announcer: "Competitors, we thank you for coming out today and performing for us. Without further ado, let's begin the ceremony"

There was a small clap at the gymnast all took a bow, all of them looking nervous at what the results would be.

Announcer: "Bronze medallist: Hirose Midori!"

Another round of applause as the contestant came out and stood on the podium, a judge bestowing the medal upon them as they bowed slightly.

Announcer: "Silver medallist: Kaya Misaki!"

Another applause as another medal was bestowed, only the top spot now up for grabs. You crossed your fingers, holding your breath as you awaited the final announcement...

Announcer: "Gold medallist: Sumire Yoshizawa!"

You were over the moon for her, clapping your heart out as you watched Sumire take the top spot and medal. With a final bow, the top three finalist were applauded, the ceremony concluded with Sumire having won. You rushed down the steps to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Sumire: "Senpai...I did it...I won!"

You: "I knew you would!"

You showered her in kisses, Sumire clearly happy by being bestowed with two surprises today. Soon after you were joined by Shinichi, Sumire's father congratulating her alongside you. You could see the pure joy on her face, happy that all her hard work had paid off. She walked over to her coach, taking a small bow at her.

Sumire: "Thank you for all of your help Coach!"

Coach Hiraguchi: "It was a pleasure seeing you succeed Yoshizawa. I hope you know though...that this is only the beginning"

Sumire: "Yes. I'll be sure to train extra hard for the next competition"

Coach Hiraguchi: "Heh, I don't doubt it. For now though, celebrate your win...you earned it after all"

Sumire: "Thank you! Hey Dad?"

Shinichi: "Yes sweetheart?"

Sumire: "F/n got a place out in Shibuya. Once we get home and I get changed...I was wondering if I-"

Shinichi: "Say no more sweetheart. Go enjoy your night with him"

Sumire: "Really?!"

Shinichi nodded gently, Sumire rushing into another hug with her father as he did, before turning to you.

Sumire: "Send me the address okay? I'll be over as soon as I can!"

You: "Will do. I'll be waiting"

Sumire gave you one last kiss and a wave, heading back home with her gold medal in tow. You headed back to your apartment in high spirits, happy you had put in the work to be able to witness Sumire's accomplishment...

_~Evening~_

You heard the doorbell ring, opening it up to see Sumire. Her hair was down, the young girl wearing the blue dress you had bought with her so long ago.

Sumire: "Good evening"

You: "Hey...just finishing up cooking. Come on in"

Sumire: "Thank you very much"

Sumire followed you inside, admiring the surroundings of your new apartment as you finished up the rest of your meal.

Sumire: "This place is wonderful senpai"

You: "Still needs a little work here and there, but yeah...definitely ain't half bad"

Morgana: "Long time no see"

Morgana hopped up into view of Sumire, your lover smiling as she pet him gently.

Sumire: "It's good to see you Morgana-senpai"

Morgana: "Same here. Congrats on your win today! As expected from someone as graceful as yourself"

Sumire: "Hehe, thank you very much"

You plated up food for all of you, placing it down on your kitchen table as Sumire and Morgana joined you.

Sumire: "Thank you for the meal"

With that, you all dug in, enjoying the results of your hard work cooking.

Sumire: "This is really good senpai!"

You: "Thanks. Didn't have too much to do out back home, but I did pick up a few cooking tricks from the locals"

Sumire: "It's still hard coming to terms that all this is yours..."

You: "Well, couldn't exactly go back to living in an attic now"

Sumire: "Hehe, I suppose there's that"

You both finished up your meals rather quickly, both of you happily full from eating.

You: "And all this isn't just mine you know..."

Sumire: "Huh?"

You: "I want to show you something"

You stood up from your seat, helping Sumire out of hers. Taking her hand in yours, you led her to the separate bedroom, showing her what you had set up.

You: "It's not much...but I got you your own wardrobe and dresser. So if you want...you could stay here some time"

Sumire: F/n..."

You: "I...wanted to share all this with you. I'm not expecting you to move in or anything but-"

Sumire silenced you with a kiss, rising up on her tippy toes as she did. It lasted only a few moments before she pulled away, a smile on her face.

Sumire: "Thank you...it means a lot knowing you thought about including me in this new chapter of your life..."

You: "Well...o-of course I would..."

You could feel your face redden a bit, slightly embarrassed by the way Sumire had said that.

You: "I...I love you...a lot..."

Sumire: "I love you too senpai...and I'd be happy to live with you here some day"

You: "...yeah?"

Sumire nodded gently, a massive smile forming on your face as you were happy to hear that.

You: "Come on. Still one more thing I want to show you"

You took her out to the balcony, the sounds of the city flooding your ears once more as you gazed out into the night. You and Sumire looked out over the vibrantly lit landscape, neon lights blending into one another throughout the cityscape.

Sumire: "It's...gorgeous..."

You: "Yeah..."

You stayed there together for a while, staring out at the scene in front of you.

You: "You did amazing today...and I think...I think Kasumi would have been proud..."

Sumire: "Yeah...me too..."

Sumire leant her head against you once more, happy to hear those words from you. After what felt like forever, you felt Sumire take your hand in hers, her fingers intertwining with yours. Your eyes met, as you began to move your faces to one another.

Sumire: "F/n..."

You: "Sumire..."

You locked lips once more, kissing deeply and gently as you felt the cold night air. Sumire clutched your hand tightly as you made love, neither of you ever wanting to be apart once more. With your free hand, you pulled her closer to you by the waist, as she gently trailed hers along your chest. Your fingers ran through her hair, feeling its softness as you held her close. You parted lips only for a moment, catching your breaths as you began exchanging kiss after kiss, each brimming with affection. After a long session of loving one another, you finally stopped, both of you relaxing as you caught your breaths. Sumire was the first to say anything...a gentle smile on her face as she leant in and whispered in your ear...

Sumire: "Welcome back senpai..."


	67. Your Reward

So my story has officially hit over 100k views altogether...and what better what to celebrate that than with a party! This was honestly a wonderful chapter to write, with so many fun interactions sprouting from having all the confidants in one place. And what kind of party would it be...without some music:

Here ya go:  
https://youtu.be/EIegjUtwyKM  
For mobile users:  
https://soundcloud.com/karkat-vantas-572064532/homestuck_11-moonsweater?ref=clipboard

Massive thanks to Adon13b in my Discord for sharing this song. As soon as I heard it, I knew I wanted to include it in this chapter. So, to any wishing to have the full experience, I suggest playing it in the background when _~Its Showtime~_

Now for the slightly sadder news I have to share. As of this chapter...the story of Shrinking Violet is over. I'll be adding a few OVA/substory chapters most likely later on (not sure how many or the length yet), as well as some alternative endings...but for all intensive purposes, the main story of this book, is finally at an end. It honestly has been such an incredible ride getting here, and I truly hope you all have enjoyed each and every chapter in this story. What started off as simply a coping mechanism for Royal being over...has turned into one of my proudest achievements as a writer. Thank you for all your support, and as always...hope you enjoy!

[Your POV]

_~Early Morning~_

The feeling of waking up to someone beside you...

You had almost forgotten it...

As you slowly opened your eyes that morning though, you were reminded how wonderful it felt, Sumire's arms wrapped around one of yours as she laid there sound asleep. You smiled as you looked at her, slowly opening your eyes and moving one of your hands to stroke her hair gently. You could hear her breathe out deeply as she felt your touch, her body relaxing as you laid together. You stayed there for a while, simply admiring her.

You: "I'm a lucky guy..."

Sumire: "Sen...pai..."

You could hear Sumire mutter for you in her sleep, wondering what was going through that mind of hers. You leaned down slowly, and pressed your lips against her a few times, giving her kisses. Each kiss rose her slightly more out of her sleep, her body slowly responding as she began to kiss you back. Eventually, you felt her hand on your cheek, your lover now kissing you fully, seemingly awake. You slowly pulled away, watching her open her eyes with a smile.

Sumire: "Good morning...to you too..."

You chuckled lightly, Sumire resting her forehead on yours as she stretched her body, trying to wake herself up fully.

You: "Sleep well?"

Sumire: "Mhm...I gotta...be going to practice though..."

You: "This early?"

Sumire nodded, getting to her feet and yawning loudly, her hair a bit messy from sleeping. You joined her as you hopped out of bed, watching Sumire search through her bag until she found a hairbrush.

You: "Hey, let me"

Sumire: "Mm...thanks..."

You took the hairbrush from her, sitting her down on the bed as you began to tidy up her hair. As you worked, you occasionally had to nudge Sumire, your lover dozing off as you brushed her hair.

You: "Now who's the sleepy head?"

Sumire: "Your fault...for being...so warm...and cuddly..."

You could see her eyelids dropping as she spoke, nudging her awake once more and trying to hold back your laughter.

Sumire: "What...are you doing today senpai?"

You: "Me? Hm...not too much planned. I gotta head out to Shinjuku tonight and send out a few more invitations?"

Sumire: "Shinjuku?"

You: "Relax. No one weird, just that journalist we worked with and a fortune teller I know..."

Sumire: "You really...have some strange friends senpai..."

You: "Definitely...this gymnast I know is the weirdest of the bunch though..."

You smirked, Sumire leaning back and poking you in the cheek, an unamused look on her face. You rolled your eyes and finished brushing her hair, the crimson locks now looking much better.

You: "How about you get changed, okay? I'll go make us some coffee"

Sumire: "Mhm..."

You gave Sumire a final kiss on the cheek before going to the other room, closing the door behind you.

Morgana: "Oh hey, good morning"

You saw Morgana sitting on the couch, watching TV as he did. Since Sumire had stayed the night, he had been kind enough to sleep on the couch, letting the two of you have some privacy after being apart for so long.

You: "You're up early"

Morgana: "Cat sleeping patterns can be weird....not that I'm a cat or anything..."

You: "Right..."

You chuckled a bit as you searched through the cupboards, taking out some beans and beginning to make your morning coffees. As you were waiting for the machine to work its magic, you saw Sumire enter the main room, your lover holding out your phone as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

Sumire: "I think Takamaki-senpai is calling you"

Morgana: "Lady Ann?"

You took your smartphone from her, answering the cold and holding it up to your ear with your shoulder as you continued making drinks.

You: "Hey, you okay?"

Ann: "Yeah, sorry if I woke you. Timezones are weird"

You: "Nah, I'm awake. What's up?"

Ann: "Just wanted to let you know that I'll be flying out in a couple days!"

You: "Seriously? That's awesome!"

Sumire: "Hm? What's going on?"

Ann: "Is that Sumire I hear? I better not have interrupted some super lovey dovey morning between you two!"

You: "Relax. Here, I'll put you on speaker"

You placed your phone down, tapping a button so everyone could hear Ann talking.

Morgana: "Hey! What's up?"

Ann: "Heya you two, just letting ya know that I'll be back in Tokyo soon!"

Morgana: "Really?! Yes!"

Sumire: "That's perfect! It'll be nice to have everyone back together again"

Ann: "I'll keep you and the others all posted. I tried to call some of them, but you were the only ones that picked up"

Sumire: "Yeah...something tells me Sakamoto-kun isn't the type to get up early..."

You: "In any case, great to hear from you"

Ann: "Mhm! I'll leave you two to your lovey dovey morning now though. See ya!"

With that, she hung up, with you putting your phone back in your pocket as you poured out two cups of coffee for each of you, brewed to perfection. You both sat down and enjoyed your drinks, exchanging small talk here and there as you sipped away. Eventually though, your caffeine was finished, as Sumire grabbed her bag to leave.

You: "Good luck at practice"

Sumire: "Thanks"

You gave her a hug and a few gentle kisses, both of you grinning as you did.

Morgana: "Hey F/n! Aren't you forgetting something?"

You: "Huh?...oh! Right"

You searched through the draws of the house for a moment, until you eventually found your prize. Walking back over to Sumire, you took her hand, placing it in her palm before closing it with a smile.

Sumire: "What's this?"

Sumire opened her hand up to view the object. There, laying on her palm, was a key...her own key to this place.

You: "You're always welcome here..."

Sumire: "F/n..."

She gave you a sincere smile, clutching the key tightly as she pulled you into another embrace.

You: "Alright you, get going before I want you to stay again"

Sumire giggled slightly and ended your hug, giving you one final kiss on the lips.

Sumire: "I love you"

You: "I love you too Sumire"

With that, she waved goodbye as she headed down your corridor towards the lift. You closed your front door behind her, running your hand through your hair. With nothing planned for most of the day, you took your time with your morning routine, enjoying a long shower before getting dressed and making you and Mona some breakfast. As usual, it was the same dish, trying out a different combination of flavours in hopes of finally finding 'the one'. After a delicious meal, you joined Mona on the couch, watching a bit of TV as you calmly relaxed through your morning...

_~Evening~_

Lala Escargot: "My my...been a while since I saw you honey"

You: "Heya Lala-chan"

You closed the door behind you to the bar, having a look around the place for Ohya, but seeing her nowhere.

You: "Damn...her too?"

Morgana: "Your luck was bound to run out sooner or later"

After travelling out to Shinjuku, it seemed your trip had been all for naught. After searching a while for Chihaya's fortune teller stand, you were unable to find her anywhere, her phone number not working either despite multiple attempts. And now coming to Lala-chan's bar, it seemed that Ohya was also absent. You took a seat at the counter, continuing your chat with Lala.

Lala Escargot: "Need a drink?"

You: "Sure...I'd love one"

Lala gave you a smile as she got to work on a mocktail, with you continuing to search the bar for the reporter.

Lala Escargot: "Looking for Ohya, huh?"

You: "She no longer come here or something?"

Lala Escargot: "Heh, not quite...you ever end up reading her piece on Kayo?"

You: "Yeah...found it online. It's good she finally got it out there"

Lala Escargot: "Ever since she got that out to the public, she's been spending less time here"

You: "Maybe she lost her reason to drink so much..."

Lala Escargot: "All good for her, but I get lonely here without her. Place doesn't feel the same without her drunken ramblings"

You laughed a bit at that, surprised to find out that deep down, Lala enjoyed having her drunken patron here most nights. Lala-chan handed you your drink, taking a sip and enjoying the rich flavours of the concoction.

Lala Escargot: "Did you need her for something?"

You: "No...well- sort of. I got a party coming up and I was hoping to have her come along"

You took out your invite, flashing it at Lala-chan to reinforce your point.

Lala Escargot: "Oh, you just leave that with me darling. I'll be sure she gets it"

You: "You sure? Don't wanna bother you"

Lala Escargot: "Nonsense! Long as you come by some time and keep me company, we can call it even"

You: "Heh, fair enough"

You handed her the invite, Lala placing it behind the counter as you continued.

You: "You know...you're welcome to come along too..."

Lala Escargot: "Oh thank you for the offer sweetie, but I'll have to pass. Shinjuku is one big party for me after all"

You: "Fair enough. Hey...sorry for pushing my luck...but you wouldn't happen to know where that fortune teller stand went to, would you?"

Lala Escargot: "With the blonde? Hm...can't say I do. Sorry sweetie"

You: "Worth a shot"

You spent your evening chatting with Lala-chan, sampling some of the new non-alcoholic cocktails she had on offer. A few hours later, you paid up and went on your way back home, pondering as to how you could get in contact with Chihaya....

_~The Next Day - Daytime~_

Sojiro: "So...it's all sorted?"

You: "Yup. Invited just about everyone I can think of"

You continued drinking your coffee, Sojiro's only customer currently.

You: "Definitely gonna be a big party though..."

Sojiro: "Heh, looking forward to meeting them all. So...how's city life treating ya? Still enjoying those millions ya got?"

You: "You almost sound jealous"

Sojiro: "Me? Getting jealous that some punk kid has probably triple what I got saved? Never"

You could hear the sarcasm clear in his voice as he described the rather abnormal situation. You couldn't help but stifle a laugh a bit, Sojiro unamused.

Sojiro: "Figured out what's next for you? Job lined up? College?"

You: "Eh. Had a look, but most of the jobs round here don't interest me much"

Sojiro: "Well, I suppose one upside of having a bunch saved is that you can get pretty picky with where you work. Got any clue as to what might interest ya?"

You: "I just might actually..."

You gave Sojiro a sly grin, the old man looking at you confused for a moment. After that though, it clicked in his head, his surprise only doubling as he realised...you already knew exactly where you wanted to work.

Sojiro: "Seriously? I'd barely be able to pay you anything"

You: "Like you said...money isn't exactly a problem for me"

Sojiro: "I-I dunno..."

You: "How about I let my résumé do the talking?"

Sojiro: "Huh? Resume?"

Morgana: "Mwhehe...finally gonna do it?"

You: "Yup...it's showtime"

You stood up from your seat, motioning Sojiro to swap places with you. Confused, but curious, he did as you asked, also turning the sign to closed. From your bag, you pulled a myriad of ingredients, putting your apron on as you got to work. This is what you had been working on for so long, having taken Sojiro's words to heart when he had said goodbye to you so long ago. The Leblanc Curry was amazing...possibly even perfect...but throughout the entire year, you had been experimenting with it, adding your own spin to it in hopes of enhancing the flavour even more. Throughout the entire cooking process, Sojiro watched you intently, clearly seeing the base steps of his signature dish, but also interested in the new elements you were adding. After a few hours...it was finished...your own version of the Leblanc curry plated up and handed to Sojiro. This was your résumé...your reason for Sojiro to hire you. Through dozens of batches of trail and error, this recipe had come about, and it was all coming down to this. Sojiro lifted up his fork, scooping up a mouthful of the dish and taking a bite. A moment later, his eyes shot open, the old man looking down at the dish in surprise.

Sojiro: "T-This is...oh my. T-The base flavours are there, but you've enhanced them...and even added new ones! How the heck did you manage it?"

You: "The curry already had plenty of good ingredients and spices going for it...but there was one element you never put anything into...the rice"

Sojiro looked down at his plate, only now realising the spices and techniques you put into the rice itself.

You: "It was the only part of the dish you hadn't touched, so I experimented with it. Tried out spices, cooking it in broth, toasting it, lots of different stuff"

Sojiro: "You really put a lotta effort into this, huh?"

You: "Was...it worth it?"

You looked at Sojiro with a hopeful gaze. Instead of answer you however, he smiled, before quickly devouring the rest of his meal at lightning speeds, his plate completely empty. He placed his fork down, a wave of silence blanketing the café for a moment.

Sojiro: "Shifts start at nine. Don't be late...got it?"

Your mouth quickly formed a massive grin, Sojiro giving you a similar smile as you nodded happily. You spent some of your afternoon there discussing your new dish with Sojiro, as well as your newfound position...working at Leblanc...

_~The Next Day - Afternoon~_

Yusuke: "Ah, good afternoon everyone"

Futaba: "Yo!"

You: "Ah, you're back"

Sojiro: "Stealing my lines now too kid?"

You laughed a bit as you and Sojiro cleared away dishes, the work day having almost come to an end at this point.

Futaba: "He'll probably end up taking over this place when you retire you know"

Yusuke: "He does seem rather at home here, doesn't he?"

Sojiro: "Now THAT would be a sight"

Sojiro chuckled to himself, with you putting the conversation on hold as you felt your phone vibrate. It was Ann, and as such, you quickly took the call. Today had been the day Ann had begun her flight out to see you all, and you had asked for her to keep you informed and such.

You: "Hey! You landed?"

Ann: "Yup! At the airport right now"

You: "Perfect. Guess we'll see you soon"

Ann: "Yeah...um...the sooner the better actually..."

You: "Huh?"

You could hear the nervousness in Ann's voice, wondering what was going on.

Ann: "I uh...know this is a lot to ask...but could you come out here? I...kinda need some help"

You: "Y-Yeah sure...be right over"

Ann: "Thanks!"

You hung up the call and put your phone away, everyone looking at you curiously.

You: "I gotta go. Ann needs help at the airport"

Yusuke: "Help, you say? I wonder what has happened"

You: "I'll take a cab ride over"

Sojiro: "Easy Mr. Moneybags. I'll give you a lift"

You: "You sure?"

Sojiro: "I'd be happy to. Besides, having an adult around for whatever trouble she's in might help...and it'd be probably quicker than getting a taxi anyways"

You: "Thanks"

Morgana: "Hey, can I come?"

Futaba: "Uh, last thing Ann needs after a long flight and jetlag is you swooning over her"

Morgana: "Hey!"

You: "We'll won't be gone long. You stay here and make sure these two don't burn the place down"

Yusuke: "Please...we're not children"

Futaba: "Yeah! Though Inari would totally be the one to torch the place if we were..."

Yusuke: "How dare you say that! It'd be more likely you that would destroy the place out of sheer boredom!"

Futaba and Yusuke quickly began arguing, Morgana looking at you as he sighed heavily and gave you an understanding nod. With that, you left them to their squabbles, heading out to the airport with Sojiro. The drive wasn't too long, and you eventually spotted Ann, your twin tailed friend waving to you...surrounded by large suitcases.

Ann: "Hey! So good to see you"

Ann pulled you into a hug, which you returned. It had been ages since you had seen her, though she was definitely looking a bit worse for wear after such a long flight over.

Ann: "Good to see you too boss!"

Sojiro: "Heya Takamaki-chan. So...what's the emergency?"

Ann: "Well...I uh...kinda need somewhere to put all these bags"

You: "Wait...ALL of these are yours?!"

Sojiro: "P-Packing a little heavy aren't we?"

Ann: You think so? I left a lot of my outfits behind"

You genuinely questioned how someone could have these many clothes, the towers of suitcases shocking to you.

You: "That aside...why didn't your family pick you up?"

Ann: "They did. I just uh...had to fill their entire car with the first load of bags..."

You face palmed, Ann scratching the back of her neck shyly. After a heavy sigh from you and Sojiro both, you began to transport the bags to Sojiro's car, squeezing them all in eventually.

Ann: "Thank you so much! Felt super weird sitting out in front of the airport with all my bags"

You: "Maybe next time...pack less"

You were about to enter the car, when you realised you had created a new predicament, only one seat in the from being available as the back was filled with luggage.

Ann: "Oh...um..."

You: "It's fine, guess I'm taking a cab after all. Should be easy to get one out here"

Sojiro: "Fair enough. See ya back at the shop kid"

Ann: "Thanks again F/n. You're the best"

You: "Yeah yeah..."

Sojiro and Ann departed as you walked back over to the airport taxi area, waving down a vehicle and hopping inside.

You: "Yongen please"

As the driver began the trip, you looked around the car, the interior seeming... familiar. It suddenly clicked in your brain, chuckling to yourself before talking.

You: "So...what? You my personal chauffeur now?"

You smiled ahead, seeing the face of Maruki staring at you from the rearview mirror...

Maruki: "Ha, something like that I suppose. Finally back, huh?"

You: "Here to stay too. Maybe having my own personal taxi could come in handy"

Maruki: "Don't expect me to make every trip free of charge you know. I'm not exactly the best with savings"

You both shared another laugh together, feeling like the good old times you had spent together a year or so ago.

Maruki: "I saw Rumi the other day..."

Your eyes widened at that, knowing how his relationship with Rumi had affected him so greatly...enough for him to almost change reality.

Maruki: "Don't worry, I'm not relapsing or anything like that. It wasn't exactly my doing to begin with...Shibusawa organised it"

You: "That does sound like him..."

There was a long silence before anyone continued.

You: "How'd it go?"

Maruki let out a heavy sigh as he heard that question, continuing his drive to Yongen as he told you his answer.

Maruki: "I thought seeing her again would change everything. It'd either be perfect...or a disaster. Instead...we're just strangers...introducing ourselves and going out for drinks. It was...nice...being able to be with her and focus on the present...and not the past"

You: "It's a step forward"

Maruki: "I suppose there is that. If you're free some time...you should come meet her"

You: "Sure...she seems interesting..."

You could see a sincere smile on Maruki's face as he continued his drive. You were truly happy to see him hitting things off with Rumi again. It might never be the same as it had been before, but Maruki was willing to take that chance...to let go of the past and focus on whatever the future might hold. After a bit more driving, you were back in Yongen, handing Maruki some cash for the ride.

You: "You know...I have a party coming up. Do you wanna-"

Maruki: "I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass. You all deserve that celebration together after everything. Me? I'm gonna keep at it, and work towards my own future. Gotta catch up with you at some point after all"

Maruki tipped his hat at you, making you grin once more as you hopped out of the car, his taxi speeding away as you headed back into Leblanc...

_~It's Showtime~_

Pop!

The sound of a bottle cork flying open, a few people watching as you did it exclaiming in surprise. With the bottle open, you poured out a few more drinks, serving them out to the adults.

The party was in full swing.

All around Tokyo, everyone had gathered up in that little apartment of yours, food and drink being dished out as people chatted and mingled with one another. You began making your rounds, wanting to chat with everyone you could. Nearby, you spotted Sae and Iwai chatting away with one another, the latter seeming slightly uncomfortable in the conversation. You made your way over, filling up Sae's drink once you reached them

Sae: "Oh, thank you very much"

You: "Just making sure everyone is being looked after."

Sae: "I was just chatting with Mr. Munehisa here. Something about his name seems...rather familiar..."

You could see Iwai giving you signals with his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle Sae's interrogation much longer without giving up his history as ex-yakuza.

You: "You know...I think his store actually got featured in a magazine a few months back"

Iwai: "Y-Yeah! Ain't nothing major, but was pretty rad they did an article on me"

Sae: "Ah, I see. That must be it. My apologies for the rather... aggressive questioning. Comes with my job you see"

Iwai: "Heh, no harm done"

Sae: "If you'll excuse me"

Sae exited herself from the conversation, her questioning having concluded. As soon as she left, Iwai breathed a sigh of relief.

You: "Don't think I've ever seen you so nervous before"

Iwai: "That lady...I could feel the daggers she was staring into me"

You: "Yeah...that's Sae for ya. She has trouble separating work from daily life"

Iwai: "Better keep my distance for now. Thanks for the save kid"

Iwai patted you on the back, heading off into the rest of the party. You did the same, continuing to walk around your place. In the corner of the main room, you spotted Kawakami and Tae, your former teacher and your pharmacist seemingly talking with Morgana. Curious as to what they were doing, you headed over to them.

Kawakami: "Look, I'm telling you, this cat isn't normal"

Tae: "Right...the...cat that only F/n understands..."

Kawakami: "Just- just watch. Okay furball, remember: one meow for yes, one for no"

Morgana: "I'm not a circus act! Jeez!"

Kawakami: "I can't understand-..look, I'll feed you again if you do this yeah?"

Tae: "Are you SURE you're not suffering from any psychological problems?"

You: "Uh...what ya doing over here?"

Kawakami jumped out of her skin as she heard your voice, turning around with a nervous look on her face.

Kawakami: "Oh...y-you know...nothing much..."

She leaned back, whispering to Morgana and Tae to no avail as you could still easily hear her.

Kawakami: "...don't tell him anything..."

Morgana: "She was bribing me to answer personal questions about you and put on a show"

Tae: "I think your former teacher might be under too much stress"

Kawakami: "I am NOT! The cat really can talk! Show them!"

Kawakami looked at Mona expectantly, your feline friend staying silent.

You: "If there's one thing Morgana is...he's loyal"

Morgana: "Mwhehe...naturally"

Kawakami: "Ugh, still can't believe you can actually understand him, or that you haven't even made any money off of it! This kinda stuff would probably be crazy popular online, right?"

Morgana: "I'm NOT a circus act!"

You: "Sorry...cat's not interested, so neither am I"

Tae: "Don't you get started too"

Morgana: "I'm not a cat either!"

Miwa: "Kitty! There you are"

You turned to see Miwa, a massive grin on her face as she rushed towards Morgana.

Morgana: "Gah! Abort mission! Evasive maneuvers!"

Morgana quickly sped away, Miwa chasing behind him.

Tae: "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't smother him...probably..."

Tae hurried off following Miwa, Kawakami returning to the party with a heavy pout as she was unable to prove her point. As you were about to continue exploring, you heard the doorbell go off, heading over to the main entrance as you wondered who it could be. You opened up the door to Chihaya, a smile on the fortune teller's face.

Chihaya: "Long time no see"

You: "Chihaya?! But...how did you-"

Chihaya: "Told you I was good at my trade"

Chihaya gave you a cocky smirk, clearly flexing her skills in fortune telling as she was able to find your new place and arrive on just the right day for the party. Suddenly, you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders, seeing Ohya next to you with a big smile on her face.

Ohya: "Heyyyy! Chihaya! You got my text! Awesome!"

You turned back to see Chihaya, the fortune teller looking rather embarrassed now that her secret method of finding the place had been outed.

You: "You two know each other?"

Chihaya: "I thought it might be interesting to visit that bar you always went to a while back, and me and Ohya really hit it off together"

Ohya: "You said it. She's kinda a buzzkill when it comes to the drinking department though"

Chihaya: "Hey! Some of us aren't fond of alcohol! You're lucky I'm nice enough to help you back home when you pass out at Lala-chan's"

Ohya: "I've been getting better!...kind of..."

You rolled your eyes and invited her on i!, Chihaya joining in on the party and continuing her playful argument with Ohya as she did. In the kitchen area, you could see Mishima having a discussion with Shinichi, walking over to hear them discussing Mishima's documentary.

Mishima: "Content isn't the issue, its production. Most of our work force is volunteer based right now, and lining up times when everyone is free to record is getting tricky"

Shinichi: "That does seem like a major issue"

You: "Hiya you two"

Mishima: "Heya F/n! Thanks again for the invite...so many interesting people here"

You: "Glad to have you here. Talking about your documentary?"

Shinichi: "It's rather interesting stuff actually. Seems only fitting the creator of the Phan site would go on to develop such a thing"

Mishima: "That's assuming it'll ever get developed to begin with..."

You: "You'll get there, I know it"

Shinichi looked at Mishima for a moment, pondering something internally before speaking with a serious tone to him.

Shinichi: "You're truly determined to make this work, yes?"

Mishima: "Absolutely! The Phantom Thieves changed my life, and the lives of so many others. Its only right people got to know more about them"

Another long silence, Shinichi processing his response...a smile slowly forming on his face...

Shinichi: "Hm...then let me make some calls. I can't promise anything...but I may know a few TV executives that might be interested in this project of yours..."

Mishima: "H-Huh?! Really?!"

Shinichi: "You're overflowing with creative energy and determination my boy. Plus, you have the resources to back it up. I'd be happy to lend you a hand"

Mishima: "T-Thank you sir!"

Sumire: "Talking business again Dad?"

You looked over to see Sumire next to you, her hand finding itself in yours as she talked to her father.

Shinichi: "Haha, sorry sweetie"

Sumire: "It's okay. Hey F/n, can I talk to you?"

You: "Sure. See you later fellas"

You waved to them as Sumire took you aside to chat.

Sumire: "I never thought it'd be this hard making sure he doesn't find out"

You: "Huh?"

Sumire: "Dad. Your friends aren't exactly being subtle about the fact you're a Phantom Thief"

You: "Oh..."

Sumire: "You know if he figures it out, he will NEVER stop pestering you for an interview"

You: "I'll try to keep things on the down low, thanks. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Sumire: "Well...there was one other thing"

Sumire took a step closer to you, a eerie looking smile on her face.

Sumire: "Out of curiosity...how many girls did you pretend to date? And when were you gonna tell me?"

You: "H-Huh?!"

You were taken aback by her sudden question. Behind her, you could see Makoto and Ohya, both of them looking at you apologetically. Sumire's smile turned to a stern look as she awaited an answer.

Sumire: "Well?"

You: "T-That's a very...direct line of questioning...."

You scratched the back of your neck, trying to help your nerves as you searched for an adequate response.

Sumire: "It was to help them, right?"

You: "...yeah..."

Sumire let out a heavy sigh, knowing she was unable to truly be mad at you knowing that you had faked dating them to help their problems. She pointed her index finger at you, a serious look in her eye.

Sumire: "No more, got it?"

You: "G-Got it"

With that, Sumire suddenly pulled you into a deep kiss, surprising you for a moment as she took the lead. By the end of it, she let you go, having clearly made her point.

Sumire: "Well then...enjoy your night"

You: "O-Okay...you too..."

Sumire walked away, leaving you speechless. As you regained your bearings, you began walking around the party again. Your attention was drawn to the TV, hearing the sounds of yelling coming from it as you approached. Sat on the couch, were Shinya, Mina, Kaoru, and Futaba, all of them playing a game on your television.

Kaoru: "H-Hey! Take it easy, I'm still learning the controls...how do I ledge grab again?"

Futaba: "Mwhehe...no mercy!"

Mina: "Bad Futaba"

Futaba: "Wha-...Minaaaa! Quit spamming your neutral special!"

Shinya: "You get pretty whiney when you're losing"

Futaba: "Hey! I don't need to hear that from some kid!"

Mina: "He has a point though..."

Futaba: "F/n! They're bullying meeeee!"

Kaoru: "H-Huh? I didn't do anything!"

Futaba gave you a whiney voice as she continued her game, Mina clearly beating her currently.

Futaba: "No fair! F/n!"

You: "What's the term I saw online....'git gud'?"

Shinya: "Hah! Nice..."

Futaba: "You know what?! Gun About isn't even that fun! Just mindless shooting!"

Shinya: "You take that back!"

Futaba and Shinya began playing much harder than before, a personal vendetta created between one another.

You: "E-Easy you two"

Mina: "Let 'em fight. I can just clean house with whoever wins"

Kaoru: "Uh...what about me?"

Mina: "You're basically a bot...bots are easy..."

Kaoru: "I'll show you! Take this!"

Mina: "....that's the jump button..."

As Kaoru tried to figure out the controls, Mina kicked backed and relaxed, Futaba and Shinya battling it out. Not wanting to interrupt their clash, you moved on, spotting Yusuke admiring the paintings you had put up on your walls.

Yusuke: "No...that isn't right..."

You: "Something wrong Yusuke?"

Yusuke: "Ah, my apologies F/n. I didn't see you there"

You joined Yusuke in looking at your paintings, admiring his rendition of Arsène alongside him.

Yusuke: "I truly can't believe it. That I would create something so...so..."

You: "Awesome?"

Yusuke: "Lackluster!"

You looked at him in surprise, wondering how anyone could think such an amazing artwork could be lackluster.

Yusuke: "Just look at the brushwork here! And the precision work on the mask! I can barely recognise this as my own work!"

You: "People always say that artists are their own strictest critics"

Yusuke: "I simply speak the truth"

You: "Well, I like it. You gave it to me as a present after all, and I honestly think it's amazing. Take the fact that you can see the mistakes, as proof you've grown as an artist"

Yusuke: "Hm...I suppose one could look at it that way. If you truly wish to continue hanging my piece in your household, I will not stop you. However, at some point I must redo that piece. Perhaps I could create one for one of your other Persona's"

You: "Fine by me"

You patted Yusuke on the back, leaving him to analyse the paintings for flaws, and create new ideas for artwork he could possibly create. Another doorbell rung through the house, with you knowing there was only one person left to arrive. Heading to the door, you opened it up to see Ryuji, the blonde dressed up rather formally in a suit and tie.

Ryuji: "Hey man! Sorry I'm late, got lost tryna find this place"

You stared at him for a moment, marvelling at the sight of Ryuji dressed in an actual suit. Your friend could feel your eyes on him, looking at you nervously.

Ryuji: "What? I stain this thing or something?"

You: "Why...are you wearing a suit? Not that I'm complaining..."

Ryuji: "Huh? Why wouldn't I? Fancy dress ain't it?"

You slowly shook your head, Ryuji's eyes widening as you tried to hold back your laughter.

Ryuji: "B-But Futaba said that-..."

Ryuji's gaze locked onto something behind you, turning around to see Futaba...a devilish grin on her face as she took several photos with her phone.

Ryuji: "Oh you little!"

Ryuji quickly rushed inside, chasing the young hacker around the place quickly, determined to make her pay for making such a fool out of him. You grinned, taking the opportunity to send Futaba a message.

**You: You better send me one of those**

Ann: "Hey! F/n!"

From the front door, you saw Ann calling you to at the dining table, walking over to join her along with Haru, Hifumi, and Makoto. You could see see they were all holding cards, halfway through a game of tycoon.

Ann: "Good to see you. Shiho says hi by the way! She's sorry she couldn't make it to the party"

You: "No problem, hope she's doing well"

Ann: "Mhm! Maybe we can come over sometime. Anyways, I just heard from the others...you're working at Leblanc again?"

You: "Yup. Only this time, the old man has to pay me. But yeah...not sure if I'll stick with it long term yet, but it seemed like the best option while I figure stuff out"

Haru: "I look forward to seeing you there from time to time"

Ann: "Ditto. I usually get pretty exhausted after my photo shoot, so a good coffee would be just the ticket"

You: "Place is always open for you....you two as well"

You looked over at Hifumi and Makoto as they said that, the two of them having said nothing as they stared at their cards.

You: "Uh...are they okay?"

Ann: "Well...we were hoping to play a quick casual game...but..."

Haru: "It seems both of them have a rather large competitive streak..."

As they said that, the two of them began placing down cards, battling each other as Ann and Haru stayed out for the round. It ended with Makoto placing down a Joker, a look of confidence on her face.

Makoto: "It seems I've emerged victorious. Good effort"

Hifumi then began laughing to herself, Makoto's confidence fading away as she held up a singular card.

Hifumi: "Don't be so sure..."

Makoto: "No...you couldn't..."

Hifumi: "I could...you have activated my trap card!"

Hifumi slammed her card down on the table, showing it as a dreaded three of spades. Makoto stared at her opponent in shock, her victory being snatched away from her as Hifumi played her final cards and took the round.

Hifumi: "Thank you for teaching me this game. I must say...I can see the appeal"

Makoto: "J-Just you wait! I'll get you next round!"

Hifumi: "I look forward to watching you try"

Hifumi stared at the dumbfounded Makoto, a cocky grin on her face as the younger Nijima sister plotted her vengeance.

You: "Guess I'll leave you to it. Have fun?"

Ann: "We'll try"

You decided it would be good to get yourself some fresh air, having been running around plenty throughout the night already. Weaving through the crowds of your friends, you made your way out to the balcony, opening the door to see Yoshida and Sojiro chatting and laughing together.

Sojiro: "O-Oh, heya kid"

You: "What are you guys doing out here? Party is inside"

Yoshida: "I simply came out to take a call. My secretary was rather worrisome about me attending a party with a calling card invite"

You: "Yeah...sorry about that. What about you though Sojiro?"

Sojiro: "Smoke break. Besides, no offense but I doubt an old timer like me would mix well with all the youngsters in there"

You: "Come on, don't get all shy on us now. They're all here to celebrate me...and I wouldn't be the person I am today without you"

Sojiro's eyes widened as he heard those words, the chief surprised by what you said.

Yoshida: "He has a point. I'm sure there is plenty those inside can learn from you, and plenty you can learn from them. The youth of this generation truly are something to behold...F/n is a prime example of this"

Sojiro: "Heh, got that right..."

Sojiro finished off his cigarette and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

Sojiro: "Guess I can give it a shot"

You patted Sojiro on the back as he rejoined the party, happy to see him making an effort. You were left with Yoshida, the two of you overlooking the cityscape.

Yoshida: "Quite the marvel, isn't it?"

You: "Definitely a better view than the one outside my old attic"

Yoshida chuckled at that, the politician seeming enjoying his evening from what you had seen.

You: "How's work?"

Yoshida: "Eventful. Now that I'm in the House of Representatives, I'm doing my best to help better this country with the policies I spoke of. Who knows? Maybe I'll help this country have it's own 'change of heart'"

It was your turn to laugh, knowing Yoshida was doing his best to make sure people of all ages and backgrounds were helped through his policies. He left you to the view, closing the balcony door behind him as you felt the breeze in your air. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. As you kept them shut however, you could see a faint hue of blue behind them, opening them up...to see a butterfly. Slowly, it made its way towards you, a smile on your face as you knew what it meant. With a sudden flash, Lavenza appeared beside you, the yellow eyed girl giving you a gentle bow and a smile.

You: "You know...you're gonna start making me paranoid of butterflies if you keep this up"

Lavenza: "I assure you that was not my intention"

You: "Come to join the party?"

Lavenza: "While it does sound like a rather intriguing proposition, I'm afraid I will have to pass. I merely wished to visit, and congratulate you on the next step of your journey"

You: "Thanks. How's your journey going? Igor still up to his old tricks?"

Lavenza: "Indeed. My master is watching this world, and making sure another wild card is ready...should ruin arise again"

You: "And you?"

Lavenza: "My work is done for now, so my time is spent with my siblings"

You: "Well, feel free to visit if you ever get the chance"

Lavenza: "I just might take you up on that offer some time"

You stared out at the city with Lavenza, simply enjoying the moment.

Lavenza: "Truly a wonderful view...befitting one who helped saved the world. You truly have earned this future Trickster, and I look forward to seeing where it will take you next"

Lavenza suddenly hopped up on the railing, surprising you slightly. With a smile, she leant backwards, falling down into the city below. You watched her as she did, suddenly seeing another flash of light, as she was gone. From inside, you heard the sound of a glass clinking over and over, the textbook sign of someone trying to attract attention. Heading on inside, you saw who it was, everyone looking over to Sumire as she tapped her glass with a fork. Eventually, everyone quietened down, allowing her to talk.

Sumire: "Okay...so...I haven't really given a speech before. But, I've been told its mostly a lot of rambling...and I'm plenty good at that when I'm nervous so..."

A few laughs from the audience, you included, as you awaited your lover to continue.

Sumire: "We're all here to celebrate...one absolutely amazing person. Before F/n came here...my life was stuck. I was made to watch as the future I hoped to grasp slowly moved out of my reach...with nothing I could do. I had accepted that, accepted the fact that I would never be good enough..."

Sumire paused for a moment, emotional as she reminded herself of how she had been when you had first truly met her...

Sumire: "But then F/n came into my life...not content to let me suffer in silence. He spent time with me, accepted me despite my flaws, and was always there when I needed him the most. It were...incredible. Suddenly, I had someone I looked up to...someone I wanted to do better for. We went through a lot of crazy stuff together...and there were times that I just wanted to give up...but he was always there for me...to keep me going, no matter what"

Sumire looked over at you, locking her gaze with yours as she continued.

Sumire: "You saved me. And it's not just me...you've entered the lives of so many people, and every time, you'd be there to support them...no matter what. You gave us all a chance at a future...and I can't wait to show you what I do with it. To F/n!"

Everyone: "To F/n!"

Everyone raised their glasses, leaving you speechless as they all cheered your name. You raised your glass alongside them, doing your best to hold back tears as you gave them the most true and sincere smile you could. Sumire walked up to you, a smile on her face as she wiped away the beginnings of your tears. One by one, your friends...your family...joined you, all of them overjoyed to have you in their lives. The evening was perfect...the culmination of so much you had put in during your time in Shibuya. Everyone you cared for were continuing on their paths, no longer tied down by the problems that had cursed them before. No matter what, you would stay with them...determined to see what their futures held...and excited to show them what yours had in store...

_~The Show's Over~_


End file.
